Sweet Emotion
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: U.A Serena Tsukino una chica alegre y entusiasta desafia las leyes, declarandose al chico mas apuesto e intelectual de su escuela, pero con ello viene el rechazo y nuevas aventuras en su vida.¿Podra encontrar el amor o subir sus calificaciones? desubrelo
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Un nuevo huesped"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la seria

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

_Las campanas de la catedral estaban resonando, ese momento era muy especial para ambos, pero muy anhelado por ella._

-Tú, Darién Chiba, ¿aceptas por esposa a Serena Tsukino como tu esposa para cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- Decía con cierta calma el sacerdote

-Si acepto-Respondió aquel joven de cabello negro y de mirada azul intensa

-Y tú, Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas por esposa a Darién Chiba como tu esposo para cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si acepto- Contesto la joven rubia que portaba un hermoso vestido blanco, radiante de felicidad

-Te amo- Se escucho decir de los labios de ese apuesto joven

-Yo también Darién-Su matrimonio iba ser sellado por un dulce beso a no ser que….

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi

-¿ah?, ¿era un sueño?, ahhh, no es justo-Se decía la rubia al escuchar el despertador

-Serena despiértate-Se oía del otro lado de su puerta a su hermano Sammy

-Si ya voy-Se levanto, estiro su brazos, y miro a su gata luna que dormía placidamente, su cuarto curiosamente había un montón de fotos de paisajes pegadas en una pared, eran unos hermosos retratos -¿Quién fuera gato?- se empezó a vestir con el uniforme de la preparatoria, y vio algo importante en su escritorio

-Le daré una ultima revisada- Extendió el papel y miro cada detalle, de cada palabra- Ninguna falta de ortografía y semántica, ah es perfecto-Se dijo entusiasta

-Serena tonta, ya baja a desayunar-Se escucho nuevamente decir a su hermano

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero que fastidioso es Sammy, a veces quisiera ser hija única- Serena bajo al comedor saludo con afecto a su mamá y a su papá

-No se les olvide que hoy llegara el hijo de un amigo mío a quedarse a vivir con nosotros una temporada-Comento el papá de Serena

-¿Ah si, y porque se va quedar con nosotros?- Decía la rubia mientra se comía un rebanada de pan y mantequilla

-Porque su papá es un científico que fue hacer unas investigaciones a Estados Unidos y quiso que su hijo terminara de estudiar aquí en Japón-

-Ahhh-

-Así que más te vale que no lo eches a perder- Se escucho a decir nuevamente de su hermano

-Eres…un-Ofendida decía entre dientes

-Ya me voy- Fue su triunfal respuesta del pequeño

-Ah es verdad se me va hacer tarde-Dijo una alarmada Serena

_Ya en la preparatoria un joven alto de ojos azules profundos y cabello negro, daba su respuesta a aquella valiente jovencita que le extendía un sobre, deduciendo su contenido._

-No lo quiero-Con esta respuesta dejo a una pobre Serena devastada

-"Ni si quiera acepto la carta"- Se lo decía ella misma en los pasillos mientras la gente empezaba a murmurar

-¿Se le confeso a Darién Chiba?

-¿Serena Tsukino hizo eso?

-Si, y fue rechazada instantáneamente-

-Aun peor fue enfrente de todos-

-¿De verdad?-

-Eso debió ser muy vergonzoso-

-¿Serena Tsukino no esta en la clase F?-

-Debió ser muy valiente en haberse declarado con Darién Chiba de la clase A-

-Mas bien ella no esta muy bien ubicada-

-Si tal vez-

_Ante estos comentarios cada vez que se escuchaba cuando Serena pasaba por el pasillo la hizo estallar_

-¡¡Déjenme en paz!!-

-Ya estallo- Se escucho decir de un alumno

-Son tan crueles conmigo-Se retiro con un llanto inconfundible, llego la hora del descanso donde se podría reunir con sus amigas

-¿Al fin te le declaraste a Darién?-Pregunto curiosa su amiga Mina Aino que al igual que ella estaba en el grupo F

-Si, snif..snif.. yo pensé que al menos le gustaría un poquito- Decía una sollozante Serena

-Serena cálmate lo feo ya paso- Ahora Lita una amiga que estaba en el grupo C la consolaba-Mira traje unos panques como les que te gusta- Ante esto inmediatamente Serena se consolaba saboreando las exquisiteces de Lita

-Además ya sabias de antemano que no le ibas a gustar a Darién- Argumento Mina y de pronto Serena sollozo más fuerte que antes

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste Mina?-Rezongo

-Perdón-XD

-Chicas, perdón por llegar tarde, es que tuve que entregar un trabajo y pues……-

-¡Amy!-Serena se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga intelectual Amy Mizuno del grupo A -¿Ya lo sabes verdad?

-Si, lamentablemente es lo que se habla más en mi salón-

-"Aunque Darién sea de la clase A, el salón de los intelectuales, y yo siendo de la clase F los de bajo rendimiento no pude evitar enamorarme de él"- Pensaba al mismo tiempo que no se despegaba del abrazo de sus amigas

-¡¡¡SERENA!!!-Se escuchaba el grito de un joven que poseía unos anteojos de fondo de botella y de los cuales no le daba batalla a Darién en cuestión de lo atractivo- ¿Es verdad que te le declaraste a Darién, no me digas que te gusta es mequetrefe?, acaso no te conformas con mi amor-

-Kelvin, en ningún momento te he dado motivos para corresponderte-Decía la rubia aun más calmada-

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo, si lo único que te he dado es amor?- Se retiro deprimido ante las palabras algo desapiadas de Serena

-Vaya si que se ve triste-Comento Mina

-Pero no tanto como yo- Y nuevamente recurrió al llanto y a la autocompasión

-Anda Serena, ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy al crown?-Decía Amy sorprendiendo a las chicas

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Serena algo pasmada

-Si, pero quita esa cara-

-Gracias Amy-

_Serena trato de terminar su día tranquila haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios que se daban en el salón, ya finalizado sus clases se dirigió con sus amigas en el Crown, el negocio de un buen amigo de la chicas._

(Se escuchaba una canción)

_Search for your love sora no suishou  
Search for your love nakanaidekure  
Search for your love hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa_

-Ahh, los Three Lights me encantan-

-Ay Mina tan solo pensando en los artistas, por eso no avanzas en los estudios-

-Amy no seas así, relájate, mira esta foto y dime ¿Cuál de los tres se te hace mas guapo?-Mina le extendió una foto donde estaban tres apuestos jóvenes integrantes de ese dichosos grupo

-Bueno..yo- Dudo en responder la joven

-Ninguno de los tres- se escucho decir a Serena que no dejaba de agarrar su cuchara para mezclar su té con el azúcar

-Serena-Murmuro Lita

-Ninguno es tan guapo como Darién-Un hilo cristalino empezaba descender de su rostro

-¿Se les ofrece algo mas muchachas?- Amablemente su amigo Andrew de la clase C fue a preguntarles, pero noto el semblante de su amiga- ¿Serena aun sigues triste?-

-¿Tu también ya lo sabias Andrew?- Pregunto Lita el cual el joven rubio asintió

-Desde un principio sabia que me rechazaría y aun así continúe, no quería que él desconociera mis sentimientos, pero ahora será mejor renunciar -

-Ya no llores Serena, algún día sin que lo esperes llegara esa persona que te ame como ninguno-Argumento Andrew tratando de animar a su querida amiga

-"Andrew dice unas cosas tan lindas"- Pensaba Lita mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Andrew

-¿Pasa algo Lita?- Cuestiono el rubio

-Ah..no, solamente me preguntaba que hora era-

-Pues en mi reloj dicen que faltan 10 minutos para las cuatro-

-AHHHHHH-

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- Pregunto preocupada Amy ante tal grito

-Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir-De inmediato tuvo que pegar la carrera hacia su casa-"Con todo esto había olvidado mi compromiso en mi casa"-Corrió lo mas rápido y llego justo 2 minutos antes de la cita

-Ya llegue- dijo algo agitada

-Que bueno, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo hija- Comento orgulloso su padre, pero pasaron 10 segundos de ese comentario y tocaron el timbre

-Yo voy-Respondió Ikuko la mamá de Serena – Pasa por favor

_Serena junto con su familia se dirigió al living par recibir al nuevo huésped y se llevo tremenda sorpresa._

-Mi nombre es Darién Chiba, y en nombre de mi padre y el mío agradezco su hospitalidad- Dijo con reverencia y seriedad sin importar que la rubia estaba aterrorizada ante tal visión

-"No puede ser…él…..él…..esta aquí, ¿Por qué, porque la vida es tan cruel conmigo, acaso el destino quiere jugar conmigo?.....ahhhhh ¿Por qué a mi?"

**Hola, hola, ojala nadie me demande , pero bueno a causa del brote de influenza en mi país, fui atacada por el virus del aburrimiento, aun sigo con mis otra historias pero quise presentar este lindo proyecto, el personaje de Serena es muy parecido a Kotoko, pero aqui agregare algo de mi cosecha, personajes, enredos romances, . ellos van en primer año de preparatoria ¿y Rei?,mmm se los contare después, la canción del principio es el opening de la Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya, jo,jo, por favor dejen su comentario, en esta o en otra de mis historias ¿si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Una nueva vida"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la seria

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Serena junto con su familia se dirigió al living par recibir al nuevo huésped y se llevo tremenda sorpresa._

-Mi nombre es Darién Chiba, y en nombre de mi padre y el mío agradezco su hospitalidad- Dijo con reverencia y seriedad sin importar que la rubia estaba aterrorizada ante tal visión

-"No puede ser…él…..él…..esta aquí, ¿Por qué, porque la vida es tan cruel conmigo, acaso el destino quiere jugar conmigo?.....ahhhhh ¿Por qué a mi?"

-No te preocupes no hay nada que agradecer-Decía Kenji el jefe de familia con amabilidad y respondiendo su reverencia- Te presento a mi familia, mi esposa Ikuko, mi hija Serena y mi hijo menor Sammy-

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron los tres aunque Serena se le notaba nerviosa, y en eso se escucho un maullido

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ikuko

-Ah disculpen, traje el gato de mi padre, su nombre es Artemis-Decía al mismo tiempo alzaba una jaula y sacaba al minino

-No te preocupes, nosotros también tenemos una gata se llama Luna, Serena, ¿Por qué no le enseñas su cuarto?-

-Umm, si mamá- Serena lo llevo a su cuarto en la parte mas alta de la casa, una cama, un buró y un cuadro con una fotografía de un hermoso atardecer en las playas de Okinawa, algo que le llamo la atención a Darién

-Esta es tu habitación, la cena estará lista en dos horas-

-Es muy bello-

-¿Eh?-

-Esta foto-

-Ah, entiendo te dejare solo- Serena algo apenada se retiro del cuarto, sentía su pecho estallar, decidió tomar un baño de burbujas y recordó esas palabras que recibió por ofrecerle sus sentimientos en esa carta

_**-No lo quiero-**_

-"¿Por qué dios me castiga así?, pero ya no mas, dejare de amar a Darién, es un ser frío y sin sentimientos"-Se decía mientras el agua caliente empezaba a relajar sus músculos-Pero dijo que el cuadro era lindo, "¿pero que mas da?, a partir de ahora dejare de amar a Darién Chiba"- Serena salio de la bañera, con su sedosa cabellera rubia suelta, llevando solo puesta su bata de baño, como de costumbre, salio del cuarto de baño, y se llevo el susto de su vida

-Da…Da..Darién-

-Con permiso- Con una toalla en su cuello entro al baño dejando a una serena helada a pesar de ese calido baño, pasaron los minutos y la hora de cenar llego

-Me pasan la salsa de soya- Pidió Sammy

-"Es extraño estar en la misma mesa compartiendo la cena con el hombre que alguna vez ame"-Pensaba mientras no dejaba ver al ese hermoso joven de ojos azules cenar con aquella elegancia-"Pero aun así se ve tan apuesto"

-Gracias por la cena, yo me paso a retirar-

-Que descanses Darién-Deseo amablemente Kenji

-"Ahora es un nuevo comienzo"-Pensó Serena

_El día siguiente llego, y con ello una nueva rutina, pero con algunos detalles que se conservan._

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi

-¡Buenos días mundo!-Decía mientras se estiraba y luego veía a Luna y empezaba arreglarse-¡Buenos días Luna!, ¿sabes?, tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que Darién me rechazaba y para el colmo venia a vivir a la casa, ¿lo puedes creer? Ja,ja,ja-

-Serena a desayunar-

-Ya voy mamá, bueno Luna nos vemos-Bajo de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla continuaba, y no solo eso que ya era una realidad

-Bue…buenos días-Desayuna aun pasmada aun no lo podía creer, pensaba que el castigo había llegado al limite, no le quedo mas que desayunar algo intranquila, algo que de cierta forma noto su mamá

-Serena, procura que Darién se sepa el camino- Pidió al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Ehh?, ah si mamá-

-No se preocupe, me se el camino hacia la escuela- Comento fríamente Darién

-Es obvio la escuela esta a 10 minutos de aquí-Comento nuevamente Ikuko

-Bueno será mejor irnos- Serena aun no terminaba de decir esta frase y su huésped ya había salido de la casa- "Aparte de ser un genio es un maleducado"-La rubia salio y el pelinegro estaba aun metro de distancia de ella

-"Esto es horrible, de haber sabido que Darién iba a vivir en nuestra casa no le hubiera entregado la carta"-Serena pensó con una gran aflicción pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos a una calle antes de llegar a la escuela

-Oye-Hablo sin mirar a la rubia

-¿Si?-Pregunto temerosa

-No le digas a nadie que estamos viviendo juntos, y por supuesto no me hables en la escuela-Su voz aunque sonara tan indiferente no evitaba que a Serena se erizara con cada palabra pero recapacito con el significado que tenían en conjunto y sin percatarse el ya estaba mas cerca de su destino

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?-Dijo mas que irritada

-¿Estas bien Seré?-Pregunto Lita quien había llegado junto con Amy y Mina

-Ah, hola chicas, buenos días, no se preocupen estoy bien-Decía a sonrisa abierta

-Pues te vez algo enojada-Comento Amy

-No es nada, y discúlpenme por lo de ayer, tenia un compromiso en mi casa-Aclaro la rubia

-Bueno con tal de que hayas recuperado tu entusiasmo- Comento alegremente Mina

-Si, Mina tiene razón-Argumento Lita

-Bien, será mejor entrar a la escuela-Comento Serena alegre por contar con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas

-Es verdad, hoy entregaran el examen de algebra-Ante este comentario de Amy, Serena puso una cara de espanto y empezó a lloriquear

-¡¡Amy!!-Rezongaron al unísono Mina y Lita

-Perdón-XD, dijo avergonzada

_Entraron a la primera hora y desgraciadamente para Serena era la materia de Matemáticas y con ello la entrega del examen_

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿30?!!!!!- Dijo Serena espantada al ver su nota reprobatoria- ¿Un..un snif…snif.. un 30?-Recupero el aliento y le pregunto a su amiga Mina- ¿Cuánto sacaste tu?

-Un 65-

-¿Quuueeeee?-Luego tomo a Mina de los hombros y la empezó a zangolotearla- ¿Mina, estamos en el mismo tren verdad?-

-Si Serena, lo que paso fue, que tú estabas tan entretenida por aquel asunto, tú sabes-

-No hables mas, él forma parte de mi pasado, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Serena cálmate-

_Ante esa mala nota, horas después llego el descanso y Serena de ambulaba triste por los jardines ya que fue a la cafetería por unos dulces, saco nuevamente su examen y ver otra vez ese 30 que tanto la martirizaba._

-Si tan solo pudiera estudiar mas-Serena se dijo a si misma tristemente- bah!!, que se lo lleve el viento- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que hacia una bola de papel con su examen y lo aventó hacia tras sin contar que ese objeto choco con la cabeza con la ultima persona que menos quería que lo viera sin tratarse obviamente de su familia.

-Oye tu fíjate, por donde avientas la basura-

-Ah disculpe, ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió al ver aquel que empezaba a evitar que su corazón latiera por su causa

-¿30 puntos?-Pregunto pasmado a lo cual Serena se puso muy roja de la vergüenza- ¿No crees que deberías estudiar mas cabeza hueca?-

-Oye se supone que dijiste que no te hablara en la escuela-Reclamo tratando cambiar el tema

- Tú no me puedes hablar, pero en estos casos era necesario hacerte ver que eres una cabeza hueca-

-Hielo- Dijo Serena dejando a Darién sin comprender a que venia esa palabra

-¿Qué?-

-¡HIELO, ES LO QUE CORRE POR TUS VENAS!-Le arrebato su examen y se hecho a correr, llorando a mares

_Serena había llegado con sus amigas pero ya no estaba tan recaída, ahora estaba viendo que un nuevo periodo de exámenes empezaba la próxima semana, Amy como siempre atenta a lo que iba estudiar, Lita reorganizaba su agenda mentalmente para dar cupo a horas de estudio, igualmente Mina, ya que no quería repetir el año y de repente notaron el entusiasmo de Serena en hacer algunos apuntes._

-Serena te ves muy animada-Comento Lita

-Es que esta vez si lo lograre-Argumento concentrada Serena

-¿Lograr pasar las materias?-Pregunto Mina

-No solo eso, ganarle a Darién Chiba-

-¡¿Qué, Serena estas loca?!-Comento sorprendida Lita

-Por Dios Serena, ni nuestra querida Amy le ha podido arrebatar el primer lugar-Argumento sabiamente Mina, aunque Amy fuera muy inteligente y dedicada en los estudios siempre sacaba el segundo lugar a nivel escolar

-Basta chicas, lo mas seguro es que Serena esta diciendo una de sus peculiares bromas ¿no es así Serena?-Aclaro Amy, queriendo hacer recapacitar a la rubia

-No esta vez Amy, lo digo en serio-

-¿Serena no tienes fiebre o algo así?- Argumento preocupada Mina tomando la temperatura de su amiga

-Darién no solo es el numero uno en la escuela sino de todo Tokio-Comento Amy para ubicarla a la realidad- Y no solo eso podría ser el numero uno en Japón

-¡Suficiente!-La rubia enfureció- Mi determinación puede ser mas fuerte que cualquiera además, ¡querer es poder!- Los sermones ya no pudieron llegar ya que dieron el aviso de la siguiente clase

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al crown saliendo de clases para terminar de discutir esto, esta bien?- Sugirió Lita

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la salida- Dijo una determinada Serena

_En las siguientes clases Serena trataba de poner toda su atención en las clases, aunque se le dificultaba ya que no era esa su costumbre, si no dormitar en cada explicación del maestro, Mina la vio muy decidida y eso le provoco un escalofrío, en verdad Serena no estaba bien de la cabeza después de haber sido rechazada por Darién, al fin el día había terminado y llegaron al Crown volviendo a retomar el tema que se dejo inconcluso._

-Voy a conseguir sobresalir con los superiores-

-Pero solo los 50 mejores de la escuela aparecen en la lista- Dijo Lita

-Además en toda la historia no ha aparecido un alumno de la clase F en esa lista, ¿si lo entiendes ahora verdad Serena?-Mina trataba de ubicar a su amiga

-¡ENTONCES YO SERE LA DIFERENCIA!-

-Bueno, eso esta muy bien, trataremos de apoyarte ¿verdad chicas?-Comento tranquilamente Amy

-¿Acaso tu la vas a dar tutorías?-Comento sarcásticamente Lita ya que era muy sabido que Amy nunca en la historia ha podido reformar a Serena

-Bueno...yo-

-No te preocupes Amy, hallare la manera de estudiar por mi cuenta, y pensándolo bien no tengo la oportunidad de vencer a Darién, pero hallare la manera de que mi nombre y el suyo estén en la lista- Al terminar su discurso alegremente bebía su jugo de naranja hasta que pasaron cerca de su mesa Andrew con un acompañante bastante peculiar

-¿Andrew que haces con ese chico?-Pregunto algo molesta Lita haciéndose parar de su mesa

-Ah, él, pues Darién y yo somos amigo de la infancia- Justifico Andrew

-Será muy tu amigo, pero no evitara que le diga esto-

-Lita cálmate-Suplicaba Serena

-No, Serena, tú eres una amiga muy valiosa para mí, y por eso se lo voy a decir-

-Pues te estoy esperando-Contesto retadoramente Darién

-¡Crees que puedes actuar así, porque vas en la clase A, fuiste muy cruel con Serena ni siquiera aceptase su carta, dime una sola razón para haberle rechazo la carta a mi amiga, anda dilo!-

-Simple-Todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir el pelinegro- ¡No me gustan la chicas estúpidas con cabeza de chorlito!-Ante esta declaración todos estaban sorprendidos de que la frialdad e indiferencia de Darién no tuviera limites, a lo cual Serena la destrozo y decidió tomar la palabra

-¡Fue un total desperdicio haber tenido sentimientos por alguien como tu en todo este tiempo, eres un ser insensible, que no le importa los sentimientos de una chica y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, TE ODIO DARIEN CHIBA, TE ODIO, te sacare de mi corazón aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!-Ante esta represalia todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la iniciativa que tomo Serena

-Será mejor que me valla, no fui muy bien recibido- Argumento Darién y salio del establecimiento, los que estaban allí guardaron silencio y se oía una canción ya muy recurrente en ese lugar

_Search for your love sora no suishou  
Search for your love nakanaidekure  
Search for your love hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa_

-Lo siento Serena- Se disculpo la castaña con su amiga al verla cabizbaja y ver que descendían dos hilos de agua cristalina por sus ojos

-No, perdóname a mi Serena, yo tuve la culpa por invitar a Darién-Argumento decaído Andrew

-No, descuiden, además Andrew tu tienes el derecho de invitar a quien tu quieras, pero…pero, no puedo evitar llorar, ¡soy una estúpida!- Su rostro se oculto en el pecho de su amiga Amy, mientras que ella le acariciaba su cabeza

_Darién había llegado a la casa Tsukino, y solo se encontró con la mamá de Serena viendo un álbum de fotos, a lo cual la señora Ikuko invito a Darién a apreciar los retratos, en algunos salían toda la familia, pero en algunos salían paisajes _

-Me he dado cuenta que en esta casa, hay unas fotos muy bellas, debieron costarle una fortuna-Comento interesado el ojiazul

-No para nada, estas fotos fueron tomadas por un miembro de esta familia-

-¿Lo dice en serio?, pues se ve que tiene talento-

-Si, yo también lo creo, aunque ella no piensa lo mismo-

-¿Ella?-

-Si, aunque admito que no es buena en los estudios, ni en la cocina, ni mucho menos en los deportes, con la cámara captura cosas maravillosas-

-¿no me diga que se trata…?-

-Así es Serena es la que ha tomado todas estas fotos-

**Hola, hola de nuevo un segundo capitulo, aun con la influenza en país, je,je, muchas gracias por su apoyo, seguiré a toda maquina este fic, quiero acabarlo pronto porque me estoy empezando a divertir muchísimo, como vieron hay modificaciones ¿Qué pasara ahora?, je,je, dejen sus comentarios, me levantan el animo, ¡si se puede!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Intervención divina"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

**************************

-¿Ella?-

-Si, aunque admito que no es buena en los estudios, ni en la cocina, ni mucho menos en los deportes, con la cámara captura cosas maravillosas-

-¿no me diga que se trata…?-

-Así es Serena es la que ha tomado todas estas fotos-Miro orgullosa Ikuko a Darién cuando hablaba de su hija

-¿Entonces también tomo la foto que esta en mi habitación?- Pregunto aun sorprendido el pelinegro

-De hecho es la única foto que mas le ha gustado-Decía algo afligida-Ese don que ella tiene ha servido para ayudar a muchos, aunque ella no le gusta darse meritos

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-Darién quiso indagar más

-Cuando cumplió los 10 años le regalamos su primera cámara fotográfica y nos dimos cuenta de su talento, muchas galerías de arte han expuesto sus trabajos y con lo que se recauda sirve para obras benéficas, como orfanatos y hospitales, pero ella quiere sobresalir en otras cosas como en el estudio porque piensa que así vamos a ser felices, ya que antes de saber su don, siempre le reprochábamos por sus bajas calificaciones, y ahora me arrepiento por eso, he creado en mi hija a un ser reprimido-

-Ahora entiendo-

-Darién, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Si, dígame-

-Se bueno con mi hija, aunque sea durante tu estancia aquí-

-¿Por qué piensa que su hija me desagrada?-

-Lo noto por tu mirada, conozco a tu padre y casi puedo decirte que eres su vivo retrato-

-No le prometo nada-

-Gracias, por tu sinceridad Darién-

_Al término de esta charla Darién se dirigió a su habitación y no pudo evitar volver a mirar esa fotografía, que transmitía paz y tranquilidad, algo que maravillosamente Serena a capturado con una simple cámara, y se dio cuenta de que aunque un ser tenga muchos defectos, puede tener un don que no se le otorga a cualquiera, ni siquiera a él._

-Ya llegue-Serena anunciaba su llegada

-Que bueno que llegaste, en 10 minutos estará la comida- Comento Ikuko

-Gracias mamá, pero no tengo mucha hambre- Ante ese sorpresivo comentario Ikuko de inmediato le tomo la temperatura a su hija

-¿Estas bien hija, no tienes fiebre?, normalmente tu vienes con mucha hambre-

-No te preocupes mamá estoy bien, estaré en mi cuarto-Contesto con una sonrisa fingida que de inmediato noto su madre

-"¿Pero que tendrá esta hija mía?"-Pensó para si misma Ikuko

_Serena estaba en su cuarto, Luna y Artemis se empezaban simpatizar al grado de que los dos felinos estaban dormidos en la cama de la rubia, mientra que ella se arrimo un pilar de libros y apuntes para empezar a estudiar, desde historia hasta matemáticas._

-Oh no-Decía enfrente de sus apuntes-No entiendo nada- su espanto aumentaba -¿en donde debería de empezar?, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se lo que no entiendo-

-Serena la comida ya esta servida-Se oía desde abajo el llamado de su madre

-Ya voy-A Serena no le queda de otra que bajar a comer, pero aun estaba pensativa con lo de sus exámenes- "¿Y si le llamo a Amy, para que me ayude?, no, no es buena idea le dije que lo haría por mi cuenta y así lo are, pero me esta costando mucho trabajo"-Ante las muecas de preocupación que hacia Serena, su mamá trato de entablar un tema, para ver si podría ayudarla

-Por cierto Darién, ¿Ya has pensado que mandarle a tu papá para su cumpleaños?-

-Es cierto su cumpleaños es la próxima semana- Comento Kenji recordando a su amigo

-La verdad es que no lo he pensado-

-No te preocupes, si sabes que es lo que mas le gusta no habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad Kenji?-

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor Ikuko-

-"A mi papá lo que mas le gusta es…"- y él joven recordó el retrato que había en su habitación-"el mar"-luego voltea a ver a Ikuko y esta le dio una mirada la cual la entendió a la perfección- Gracias por el consejo

-Descuida estaremos aquí para ayudarte-

_Ya terminada la cena Serena aun seguía en disputa por entender esos dichosos apuntes si es que quería estar en los 50 mejores, pero su lucha interna fue interrumpida al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta_

-Pase- Dijo una resignada Serena

-Disculpa- Serena al identificar esa voz de inmediato volteo a verlo como si se tratara de algún fantasma que viniera en reclamo de su alma

-¿Qué, acaso viniste a insultarme de nuevo?-Pero de repente la rubia tomo un tono mas despectivo

-No-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto fastidiada, al parecer los papeles se empezaban a invertir

-Te vine ofrecer un trato-

-Al grano Chiba-

-Se que el cuadro que esta en mi habitación es tuyo-

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso quieres que lo quite, porque también te parece estúpido?-

-Déjame terminar Tsukino, como ya te habrás enterado el cumpleaños de mi papá es la próxima semana, a mi padre le gusta el mar, y me pareció adecuado regalarle el cuadro que esta en mi habitación, pero como se que debe haber un precio, vine ofrecerte lo que tu quieras a cambio de esa foto, ¿Qué dices?-Ante esta declaración Serena creía estar en un sueño y lo vio divertida, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-Pregunto tratando de insinuar algo

-Menos que salga contigo, sea tu novio, o te de un beso-Contesto seriamente a lo cual hizo que Serena se enfureciera

-Chiba sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ti, no hay necesidad de que me pongas esas ridículas condiciones-

-Bien, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres a cambio?-

-Los exámenes empiezan la próxima semana y quiero que me asesores-

-¿eh?, pe…pero eso es imposible-

-Difícil, pero no imposible, si entro entre los mejores 50, yo te daré el cuadro para que se lo regales a tu papá ¿trato?-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-¿De veras?, ¡Estupendo!-

-Pero como te dije es algo imposible, solo los que entran a esa lista son los del grupo A y B sin excepción, hacer que entre uno del grupo F se necesita intervención divina-

-Creo que tienes razón-Suspiro afligida la rubia

-Mañana empezaremos con las asesorias-Darién se retiro del cuarto dejando a una Serena bastante confundida

-"¿Ahora que le pasara a este?, ¿acaso mis palabras le causaron impacto?, no importa creo que por hoy descansare"-Así fue que Serena termino su día agregándose mas incógnitas a su vida

_Al siguiente día en el instituto Juban, las chicas tomaban el almuerzo y empezaban a comentar de los exámenes_

-¿Amy como vas con el repaso?-Pregunto Lita

-Pues bien, pero no te aseguro el primer lugar-Decía tímidamente Amy- ¿Y que me dicen de ustedes?-

-Pues Lita me ha hecho el favor de quedarme en su casa para estudiar juntas, ¿no es así Lita?- Agrego Mina

-Si, y de hecho nos ha ido bien creo que la vamos a librar después de todo- Comento alegremente la castaña, pero las tres notaron que Serena se veía muy tranquila y no dudaron en preguntarle- ¿Y que nos dices de ti Serena?-

-Te ves muy confiada-Agrego Mina

-Lo siento chicas pero es un secreto-Ante esto las tres se vieron consternadas hasta que llego un cierto rubio para saludarlas

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola Andrew-Dijeron en unísono

-Por cierto Andrew, aun no nos explicas muy bien de que ese tal Darién y tu son muy amigos-Dijo Lita intimidando un poco al chico

-Lita tiene razón, explícate-Mina agrego

-Vamos chicas, no se precipiten-Amy sugirió tranquilamente

-Bueno Darién y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, aunque sabia que a Serena le gustaba, nunca tuve la oportunidad de comentárselo, perdónenme fue un terrible error-

-No te preocupes Andrew, además eso ya no me importa, ahora lo que importa es ser feliz en la vida-

-Vaya al parecer has tomado una nueva filosofía-Comento Andrew sorprendido, y de inmediato se dio el aviso del inicio de clases

-Bueno será mejor irnos-Comento Serena y en el camino recordó las palabras de Darién-"Con que intervención divina ¿eh?, te demostrare de lo que soy capaz Darién Chiba"-Repentinamente se escucho un peculiar comentario

-La verdad es que me tengo que esforzar, ya que mis papas me prometieron, que me dejaran ir al concierto de los Three Light si paso todas mis materias-

-¡Mina!-Dijeron Lita y Amy al mismo tiempo

-Es la verdad, además no se hagan, bien que les encantan-Ante este argumento Lita y Amy se apenaron un poco tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas

-"Esa Mina nunca cambia, pero soy muy afortunada al tener amigas como Amy, Lita y Mina"-Pensó Serena

_La noche llego en la residencia Tsukino y con ello las asesorias impartidas por el joven mas apuesto del instituto Juban, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?, pues que mas, que mínimo se fijara en ella, empieza el intercambio de talentos, por parte de Darién todos sus conocimientos como el estudiante ejemplar y Serena entregarle la muestra de su don en la fotografía, ambos se ubicaron en la sala, la mesa repleta de apuntes y libros._

-¿Cómo Serena estudiando?-Sammy no lo podía creer

-¡¡Sammy!!-Decía Serena entre dientes-¿acaso viniste a que Chiba te ayude?-

-De hecho él no lo necesita-Comento seriamente el pelinegro- Tu mamá me comento que tu hermano menor saca las mejores notas de su salón-

-Aunque te duela Serena, así es la realidad-Comento Sammy y se retiro con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ese niño-Momentos después se dio cuenta que se quedo sola con Darién- "Ay Dios, no puede ser me estoy poniendo nerviosa ahora que nos quedamos solos", Por cierto escuche que tu nunca estudias- trato de iniciar una platica con el joven-¿Cómo puede irte tan bien en los exámenes?-pregunto interesada

-¿Acaso no es normal aprenderse algo después de escucharlo o de leerlo?-Dijo seriamente el joven sin dejar de ver los apuntes

-"¿Normal?, en mi planeta eso no es normal ¿o si?"-Pensó Serena abrumada XD

-Bien, haremos que ese 30 no vuelva aparecer en tus notas, podrás sacar un 80 si resuelves esto-Darién le enseño unos apuntes de matemáticas donde le mostraba como sacar las incógnitas, x,y,z con determinantes, a lo cual Serena vio horrorizada

-Ahh, "parece un código secreto"-lo miro intrigada, aun así Serena empezó a resolverlo pasaron los minutos y por fin le dio el apunte a Darién que vio el problema con una cara de consternación que la rubia noto de inmediato-Lo entendí mal ¿verdad?, jeje-

-¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así?-Sus manos temblaban al sostener la libreta- No te sabes el procedimiento ¿verdad?-

-¿procedimiento?, ¿Cuál procedimiento?-Pregunto angustiada

-¡¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo en las clases?!-Pregunto exaltado el ojiazul que hizo saltar de susto a la rubia- ¡Me gustaría saber que hay adentro de tu cabeza de chorlito!-A Darién solo le quedo calmarse y dirigirse a Serena mas civilizadamente- Entonces será mejor que empecemos desde lo básico, pon atención a todo lo que diga-

-¡si!-Pasaron varios minutos para que Serena resolviera el problema- X es igual 25, Y es igual 28 y Z es igual 30-

-Correcto-Contesto fríamente como siempre

-¡Genial!-Serena por su parte estaba contenta por el resultado obtenido

-Aun quedan 10 preguntas-Comento Darién para poner a su pupila al tanto, aun así la medianoche llego y venció a los dos de cansancio ambos estaban recostados en la mesa pero no contaban que Ikuko llegaría a ofrecerles un aperitivo, y vio a los dos muy lindos, agarro una cámara instantánea y les tomo una foto

-"Se ven tan tiernos"-Pensó para si misma la mamá de Serena- "Ahora lo entiendo, no por nada soy su madre"-Con esta reflexiono se retiro de la escena

_Los siguientes días consistieron en un arduo esfuerzo por estudiar, aun tenían conflicto entre ellos pero al fin Serena pudo reformarse como estudiante, si es que quería estar entre los mejores 50, ambos estaban dispuestos a irse a la escuela pero Ikuko tenia un presente para su hija._

-Hija, espera-

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-

-Toma esto, te dará suerte, pero no lo habrás hasta que sepas los resultado, ¿esta bien?-Ikuko le dio un sobre sellado y Serena aprecio el regalo de su madre

-Gracias, mamá hare mi mejor esfuerzo-Argumento Serena alegre por el detalle de su madre

_Ambos por su parte llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a sus salones para recibir los exámenes, Serena estaba nerviosa, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, observo su examen y se sorprendió del contenido._

-"Las preguntas de aquí son las mismas que resolví con Chiba"-Poco a poco Serena fue resolviendo el examen y por primera vez en su vida se sintió muy feliz, al no tenerle miedo a ese examen-"Por Dios pero creo que me se todas las respuestas"-

-Se acabo el tiempo-Menciono el profesor, en la hora de descanso se reunió con sus amigas para saber como les fue

-¿Cómo te fue Amy?-Pregunto curiosa Mina

-Pues bien-

-Es lógico, Amy es muy inteligente-Agrego Lita

-Pues el examen se me hizo súper pesado-Comento nuevamente Mina

-A mi también, y eso que nos desvelamos tanto- Argumento afligida la castaña por esperar algún fruto de todo esto

-Tú te ves muy relajada Serena-Pronuncio Amy

-Es que mmm..., no se, creo que me sabía las respuestas-Contesto tímidamente

-Entonces si era en serio eso de estudiar-Dijo Lita algo sorprendida- Ahora solo queda esperar los resultados

~~~~~ Una semana después ~~~~~~

_Serena llegaba apresurada para alcanzar a sus amigas a ver la pizarra donde se exponían los mejores 50._

-Hola Serena-Mencionaron en unísono Amy, Mina y Lita

-Perdón por llegar tarde-Menos agitada dirigió su mirada a la pizarra, en segundo lugar estaba Amy y en primer lugar Darién con un puntaje perfecto-"creo que yo no estoy en esa lista"-

-Felicidades Serena-Menciono de pronto Amy

-¿Cómo?-XD

-¿Qué no te has visto?-Pregunto Lita

-En el otro extremo-Aclaro Mina

_Serena dirigió su mirada al otro extremo de la pizarra para ser mas preciso en el numero 50 estaba el nombre "Serena Tsukino del grupo F", estaba radiante de felicidad, logre que su nombre y el de Darién estuvieran juntos en la pizarra, de pronto Darién paso por aquel lugar y cruzo su mirada con la rubia, la cual no evito darle el agradecimiento con una calida sonrisa que él no pudo evitar._

**Hola, hola de nuevo, muy pronto entrare a la escuela XD, que bueno, en serio, pero eso no evitara dejar de escribir este fic, como dije antes me esta divirtiendo mucho, ja,ja, nada mas de imaginarme a Serena, jo,jo, ¿Qué habrá descubierto la mamá Ikuko?, mmm, ¿habrá algún cambio entre estos dos?, aun falta mas, solo espera y mira, mil gracias por el apoyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Realidad****"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

**************************

-Felicidades Serena-Menciono de pronto Amy

-¿Cómo?-XD

-¿Qué no te has visto?-Pregunto Lita

-En el otro extremo-Aclaro Mina

_Serena dirigió su mirada al otro extremo de la pizarra para ser mas preciso en el numero 50 estaba el nombre "Serena Tsukino del grupo F", estaba radiante de felicidad, logro que su nombre y el de Darién estuvieran juntos en la pizarra, de pronto Darién paso por aquel lugar y cruzo su mirada con la rubia, la cual no evito darle el agradecimiento con una calida sonrisa que él no pudo evitar._

-¿Qué les parece si para mañana hago un rico pastel de chocolate para celebrar el lugar numero 2 de Amy y claro el 50 de Serena?-Lita con su proposición volvió a dirigir su atención hacia sus amigas

-Me parece buena idea-Comento alegre Amy

-También no se te olvide que también es porque pasamos todas nuestras materias Lita-Agrego Mina con felicidad ya que así podría ir al concierto de sus amados Three Lights

-¿Tu que dices Serena?-Pregunto Amy al ver a Serena tan distraída

-Me parece genial, ahora lo mas curioso ¿Cómo vayan a reaccionar mis padres cuando les cuente que soy el numero 50?, de seguro no me la creerán ja,ja,ja –

-Lo mas seguro es que se pongan muy contentos-Argumento Mina apoyando a su amiga

_Ya en la salida de la escuela Darién se dirigió al Crown, por suerte las chicas no tenían planeado ir ese día y así podría platicar más a gusto con Andrew _

-Así que Darién Chiba, ataca de nuevo, siendo como siempre el número 1-Argumento divertido Andrew, a lo cual Darién mostraba siempre sus típicas facciones de seriedad, a las cuales el rubio ya se había acostumbrado

-Lo que me extraña, ¿es que como puedes ser amigo de esa niña con cabeza de chorlito?-Comento Darién

-Serena es una chica alegre y dulce, es inevitable no ser su amigo, tú tienes la culpa por no darte la oportunidad de conocerla-

-Aja, si claro-

-Lo digo en serio Darién, Serena es un ser noble y sobre todo sensible tal vez en un futuro te des cuenta y espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

-Pues creo que no me queda de otra-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No vayas a decir nada, pero me estoy quedando en su casa-

-¿no me digas que ese amigo que tanto mencionaba tu papá se trataba de Kenji Tsukino el papá de Serena?-Pregunto algo sorprendido y hecho una sonora risita que incomodo al ojiazul

-¿Cuál es la gracia?, sinceramente no lo veo nada divertido-

-Solamente me río de las vueltas que da la vida-Ante esta respuesta Darién se quedo consternado

_Serena llego a su casa, pero no esperaba que hubiera globos, confeti, serpentinas, y un enorme cartel que decía "Felicidades 50 Serena", a lo cual la rubia se sorprendió, por lo rápido que corren las noticias _

-¡Felicidades Serena!-Dijeron en unísono, su papá, mamá y hermano lo que mas sorprendió Serena

-¿Co…como se enteraron?-

-Tus amigas nos hablaron, porque pensaron que no te íbamos a creer si tu nos lo decías-Justifico Ikuko

-Y de hecho eso es cierto-Dijo Sammy en tono de burla que molesto a su hermana mayor

_El festejo duro entre risas y brindis hasta que llego Darién, a lo cual Sereno recordó su paga por haberlo hecho entrar entre las mejores 50, le indico a Darién que la esperara en el jardín, el cual ya era iluminado por el resplandor de la luna llena, la rubia llego a la ubicación con la fotografía que no media mas de 50x50._

-Toma-Le extendió el marco-Felicidades por tu primer lugar, puntaje perfecto

-Era obvio, es la primera vez que estudio tanto para los exámenes, Y tú también, lo lograste -

-Ah, si gracias por ayudarme-Ante estas últimas palabras Darién se dirigía a ingresar a la casa no sin antes decir una ultima cosa

-Sigue esforzándote, cabeza de chorlito-Darién podría ser un témpano de hielo, pero esas palabras definitivamente no se le hacían indiferentes a la rubia

-¡¿Pero que se cree en llamarme cabeza de chorlito!?-Aunque a Serena le molesto ese apodo en su cabeza seguía retumbando **–**_**Sigue esforzándote-**_

_Al día siguiente en la hora de descanso como lo había prometido Lita llevo el pastel de chocolate preparado por ella misma y el favorito de Serena, las chicas estaban degustando este delicioso postre en el jardín de la escuela._

-Lita, el pastel te quedo delicioso- Argumento felizmente Serena

-También hay que consentirnos de ves en cuando ¿no lo creen chicas?-Lita argumento en lo cual sus demás compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo

-Por cierto Serena, me podrías pasar el ultimo problema que puso el profesor, cuando lo quise apuntar ya lo habían borrado- Pidió Mina el favor a su compañera

-Si claro-Serena saco su libreta pero accidentalmente salio el sobre que le habría regalado su mamá el día del examen.

**Flashback**

-Hija, espera-

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-

-Toma esto, te dará suerte, pero no lo habrás hasta que sepas los resultado, ¿esta bien?-Ikuko le dio un sobre sellado y Serena aprecio el regalo de su madre

-Gracias, mamá hare mi mejor esfuerzo-Argumento Serena alegre por el detalle de su madre

**Fin del Flash back**

-¿Qué hay en ese sobre Serena?-Pregunto intrigada la castaña

-Un regalo de mi mamá-

-¿Y porque no lo abres?-Sugirió animadamente Mina, a lo cual Serena abrió el sobre y vio una foto en donde estaban ella y Darién dormidos en la mesa el día que estudiaron, las chicas lo vieron y se asombraron ante tal retrato

-¡¡SERENA!!-Gritaron Mina y Lita al mismo tiempo y como siempre Amy guardaba la calma

-Calma chicas, Serena a de tener una buena razón, ¿no es así Serena?-Amy comento aunque Serena también estaba asombrada ante tal regalo de su madre, pero aun así le explico a sus amigas del como Darién vivía ahora en su casa

-Entonces, el fue quien te ayudo para los exámenes-Concluyo Lita

-Eso quiere decir que se llevan bien, ¿no es así?-Mina interpreto

-Umm… a decir verdad no, su opinión sobre mi no ha cambiado en nada-

-No te preocupes Serena, se que tu lograras superar esto-Amy se sorprendo del como Darién tuvo la paciencia para enseñarle a una cabeza tan dura como la de Serena pero aun así a ella la tenia en el concepto de una gran amiga

-Pero no se preocupen, ya no me interesa ese chico que parece no tener sentimientos- Después de decir eso nuevamente esa palabras retumbaron en su cabeza **–**_**Sigue esforzándote-**_, se quedo pensativa, algo que fue percatado por sus amigas

-¿Serena?-Mina la hizo regresar a la realidad

-Por favor les pido que lo mantengan esto en secreto ¿esta bien?-

-Cuenta con nosotros Serena, no te preocupes, ¿verdad chicas?-Argumento noblemente Amy, a lo cual las otras dos chicas se unieron a no decir ni una palabra, pero lo que no contaban es que cierto chico con lentes de fondo de botella escucho todo indignado y de inmediato se dirigió con cierto chico en los pasillos de la escuela

-¡Oye tú!-

-¿Me hablas a mí?-Pregunto incrédulo Darién al ver a ese chico con lentes de fondo de botella

-¡Si!, te hablo a ti señor genio, no solamente rechazaste a mi Serena, si no ahora la acechas a su casa-

-¿Qué cosa dijo?-Fue la pregunta de uno de los espectadores que estaba en los pasillos

_De inmediato Andrew llego con las chicas algo agitado, para dar aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del instituto._

-¿Qué pasa Andrew estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada Lita, mientras lo sostenía porque parecía que se iba a desmayar por el esfuerzo que había hecho por la carrera

-Que bueno que las encuentro, Serena será mejor que vengas a ver esto-De inmediato los chicos llegaron hacia el lugar de los hechos donde se veía a un Kelvin que era sostenido por unos compañeros para evitar que golpeara a Darién, mientras que este solamente estaba cruzado de brazos

-¡Kelvin!, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-Cuestiono furiosa Serena

-Defendiéndote de este bastardo, ¿Qué otra cosa?-Justifico el joven

-¡La función ya termino, no hay nada que ver aquí!-Dijo Lita en voz fuerte para ahuyentar a la multitud, que lo logro satisfactoriamente aunque se ganara el apodo de la "niña Hércules", esta vez lo usaba por una buena causa

-¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Tsukino?- Pidió amablemente el pelinegro, sin importar las rabietas de Kelvin se lo llevaron sin importar objeción alguna

-Bueno…yo-Dijo Serena temerosa

-¡Fue suficiente hasta aquí!-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡Tú puedes estar bien con esto, pero para mi ES UN PROBLEMA!, ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CON MI VIDA!-Darién se fue molesto, Serena se quedo viendo como se alejaba

-"¿Qué pasa conmigo?, no importa las veces que me ha insultado, aun así lo odio de sobremanera, ¿en verdad lo habre superado?, supere la manera en que rechazo mi carta, ¿entonces?, ¿Por qué yo?"-De repente del delicado rostro de la rubia empezó a decender calidamente una lágrima de autodecepción- "Es acaso, ¿Qué yo no puedo dejar de amar a Darién?"-

_El manto nocturno fue apareciendo bajo la casa de los Tsukino, Serena estaba bajo un remolino de confusiones, estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas como queriendo oprimir muchas cosas, creía que se volvería loca, loca pero de amor, por alguien que ni siquiera le corresponde, y en su mano derecha estaba el inicio de sus desgracias, la carta de amor que ni siquiera hizo su misión, solo estaba ella su decepción y la luz de la luna que parecía consolarla._

-La primera carta de amor que he escrito-Fijo su miraza azul mar en el sobre, el cual su destino era Darién Chiba del grupo A- ni siquiera fue leída- Dejo caer su cuerpo y su voluntad parecía hacer lo mismo-No puedo creer que aun este enamorada por ese ser sin sentimientos que se hace llamar Darién Chiba, ¿eso me hace una completa idiota, no?, y mas si vivimos bajo el mismo techo- Una gran tristeza la invadió al igual que se dejo vencer por los brazos de Morfeo, aunque nada de esto ayudaría aliviar su dolor

-Oye la cena esta lista- Darién llamo del otro lado de la puerta, y nadie contesto, entonces le pareció idóneo entrar en la habitación- Oye te estoy…-No termino de decir la frase ya que se dio cuenta que la joven rubia estaba profundamente dormida, vio el sobre que estaba junto a ella, lo tomo debido que desde siempre fue una carta que fue dirigida para él, salio al pasillo debido a la iluminación y empezó a leerla.

"Es un gusto conocerte Darién Chiba

Soy Serena Tsukino del grupo F, no sabes quien soy ¿verdad?, pero yo se quien eres tú, desde hace tiempo te he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad luego de que diste el discurso de bienvenida en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, desafortunadamente no logre estar en tu misma clase y no creo tener la esperaza para hacerlo algún día, así que escribo mis sentimientos hacia ti en esta carta con todo mi corazón, Darién, yo TE AMO"

_Al terminar de leerla volvió a poner la carta en el sobre y ponerla nuevamente sin ningún percance en el lugar donde la encontró; así llego el día siguiente para ser precisos el ultimo día de clases del primer semestre, dando así las vacaciones de verano (n/a creo que así se maneja en Japón, no es igual como en mi país jeje XD)ya finalizado el día las chicas se dirigieron al Crown para comenzar sus vacaciones con el pie derecho._

_­_­-¡SALUD!-Dijeron las cuatro amigas chocando sus vasos de jugo de naranja en señal de festejo

-¡Ah!, al fin llegaron las vacaciones-Decía muy alegre Mina

-Ya nos merecíamos un descanso-Argumento Lita-Pero ahora que recuerdo, Serena y Mina, tienen que ir a clases extras-Ante esa aclaración ambas rubias pusieron sus caras largas

-Tenias que empezar con cosas tristes-inquirió nuevamente Mina

-Lo siento-XD, dijo la castaña apanada

-Fue una lastima que aunque en el ultimo parcial pasaran las materias no hayan alcanzado el promedio-Comento Amy

-Lo bueno es que iremos solamente un día, debido a que solo faltaban unas cuantas décimas-Dijo suspicazmente Serena, aunque no estaba muy contenta de ir a la escuela en vacaciones, de repente hubo un momento de silencio y se escucho nuevamente esa canción

_Tooi yosora kakenuketeku_

_Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_

_Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)_

_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru_

_Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_

_Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)_

-Por cierto Mina, ¿Y tus papas si te dejaran ir al concierto de los Three Lights?-Pregunto curiosa Lita

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Lita-De repente Mina saca de su mochila que al parecer eran los boletos del concierto con fecha de un día antes del re-ingreso a clases-Aquí tengo 2 pases dobles-Comento alegre

-¿Pe..pero como hiciste para conseguirlos, eso es casi imposible?-Pregunto asombrada Amy

-Me sorprende tu actitud Amy, pero bien te lo diré, me los gane en un concurso en la radio, ellos tenían los boletos ahora que están en pre-venta, y créeme no fue nada fácil-

-¿Y cuando te los entregaron?-Volvió a preguntar Lita

-Apenas ayer, y quería ver con ustedes que son mis amigas, ¿si podemos ir juntas al concierto?-

-Por mi esta bien-Argumento Lita

-Digo lo mismo, ¿Qué dices tu Serena?-Comento Amy, viendo que su amiga parecía desconectada de la platica

-Bueno..yo- No termino de decir ya que su mirada se topo con la figura del causante de sus penas

-¿Qué me ves cabeza de chorlito?-Pregunto despectivamente el pelinegro que solo iba a visitar a su amigo

-¿Acaso te importa?-

-No se dímelo tu, ¿o acaso te quieres contradecir a lo que decía tu apasionada carta?-Ante esas palabras Serena palideció

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"-Se pregunto la rubia pensando lo peor

- Es un gusto conocerte Darién Chiba- comenzó a memorizar Darién lo que apenas había leído el día anterior- Soy Serena Tsukino del grupo F

-"No puede ser, ¿acaso el?"- Empezó a hilarse a un sin fin de conclusiones al recordar que así comenzaba la redacción de su carta

- no sabes quien soy ¿verdad?, pero yo se quien eres tú, desde hace tiempo te he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad luego de que diste el discurso de bienvenida en la ceremonia de inicio de clases-Y siguió sin parar el pelinegro dejando las amigas de Serenas sorprendidas de lo que estaban presenciando- desafortunadamente no logre estar en tu misma clase y no creo tener la esperaza para hacerlo algún día-

-Serena, ¿acaso es lo que yo creo que es?-Argumento Mina, mientras que a Lita enfurecida le pareció poco educado al hacer eso, y Amy se tapaba la boca con su mano de la impresión al ver como se expresaba su compañero de clases y Serena de le empezaba acumular agua en sus hermosos lagos azules.

- Darién, yo TE AMO- Ante estas ultimas palabras que menciono Darién, Serena ya no pudo mas se levanto y lo primero que hizo sin temor fue darle una fuerte bofetada, a lo cual el pelinegro se quedo pasmado ante tal acto de la rubia.

-¡La leíste sin mi permiso!, eso es imperdonable-Argumento furiosa la chica de las coletas largas

-Tú me la escribiste a mi ¿verdad?, así que no cometí ningún crimen-Aunque también el pelinegro empezaba a reaccionar de una forma no muy afectiva

-¡No tenias que sabértela de memoria!-Respondió de igual modo ella

-¡Es imposible, ya te había dicho que yo memorizo las cosas después de oírlas o leerlas!-

-¡Basta Darién!-Reclamo Andrew al ver la escena que se estaba formando-Si vas a seguir así será mejor que te vayas-pido seriamente el rubio, a lo cual lo único que hizo el pelinegro fue irse sin decir palabra alguna

-Andrew lo siento, hice que te pelearas con tu amigo-Se disculpo Serena apenada con su amigo

-Descuida Serena, también hay que hacerle ver a los amigos cuando se equivocan-

-Pueda que tengas razón-Argumento algo triste la rubia, la cual de inmediato recibió el apoyo de Amy

-No te pongas triste Serena, o nos vas a contagiar-

-Amy tiene razón-Hablo nuevamente el rubio, el cual de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea para animar a su amiga- Ahora que recuerdo, mañana va haber un festival en el templo Hikawa, ¿no les gustaría ir todos juntos?

-Es una buena idea Andrew-Argumento alegre Lita-"Andrew siempre pensando en todos, ah es tan lindo"-

-Anda Sere vamos-Sugirió Mina

-Esta bien- Contesto Serena esbozando una sonrisa

_Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Darién iba caminado con su ya clásica pose seria, pero al parecer muy en el fondo estaba incomodo con el mismo, hubiera llegado a una conclusión de no haber sido que una chica de pelo largo negro que iba algo distraída leyendo un libro, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido que Darién rápidamente pudo evitar la caída._

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro

-Si gracias, iba algo distraída- Y de pronto esa joven recordó- ¿Darién?...¿Darién Chiba?

-¿Rei?...¿Rei Hino?-Pregunto algo sorprendido

**CONTINUARA**

********************************************

**Ahhh, no me maten please, ya mañana entro a clases, pero eso no significa que los abandone, ja,ja claro que no, ya apareció Rei y al parecer conoce a nuestro querido Darién, bueno lo que me cae de variedad, es que Serena y Darién en un capitulo parecen llevarse bien, pero en otro casi de dan con toda y la cubeta, ja,ja, agradezco su apoyo y seguiremos al tanto de este proyecto, espero sus comentarios que los estaré esperando ansiosamente, se cuidan mucho, nos vemos. Ya empezó la nueva temporada de esposas desesperadas que emoción XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 5**

"**La Doncella del templo"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Serena una chica alegre pero con el corazón desilusionado, ahora estaba enfrente de su espejo admirando como la elegante Yukata azul marino y estampado de unos pétalos del árbol de cerezo, era portado en si misma, y un peculiar abanico de un conejo, como el conejo de luna era parte de su ornamento, su peinado el usual como siempre, veía cada detalle, se veía bien pero en el fondo todo era gris, sus pensamientos sobre su falta de felicidad fueron interrumpidos por su mamá que llamo a la puerta._

-Pase-Sugirió la rubia con un poco de ánimo

-Serena que bien te ves-

-Gracias mamá-

-No duraría que al regresar me contaras que un chico guapo te invito a salir-Ante esa declaración Serena puso una cara que su mamá al notarla pensó que había cometido una imprudencia

-Iré con mis amigos a divertirme, no tengo planeado conseguir una cita-

-Perdón si te llegue a ofender-

-No, no para nada mamá, se que lo hiciste sin intención-Serena al terminar de decir su argumento su mamá cariñosamente se acerco y la abrazo y delicadamente acariciaba su rubia cabeza con ternura

-No Serena, yo tengo la culpa, se perfectamente lo que sientes por esa persona-Serena al escuchar esas palabras de su madre se sorprendió ante tal conclusiones-Aun así no dejes de intentar, se que él aun no te conoce muy bien, por eso da lo mejor de ti-

-Mamá-

-Es un chico extraordinario no pudiste haber elegido mejor, además yo deseo que encuentras la felicidad con él o con la persona que estas dispuesta a compartir tu vida-

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

-Cuando el llego a esta casa y tu comportamiento cambio, tu sueles ser una chica alegre pero frente a él te vuelves muy frágil-La demostración de afecto por parte de su madre concluyo cuando se escucho el timbre

-Deben ser ellos-

-Anda ve diviértete-Serena asintió y se dirigió con sus amigos para dirigirse al festival en el templo Hikawa

_Las chicas arribaron a la colina en el cual se encontraba el famoso templo Hikawa, no solo por sus majestuosos festivales si no por la atención que se recibe allí por el encargado y su nieta, Mina, Amy y Lita también vestían apropiadamente sus Yukatas lo único que las diferencia era el color, Mina portaba uno amarillo que hacia lucir su larga cabellera rubia, Lita llevaba uno de color verde, su color favorito y quería lucir linda para alguien especial, mientras que Amy llevaba uno azul mas claro que el de Serena pero hacia lucir sus ojos azules, ni quien se diera cuenta que es una chica genio._

-Wow si que hay mucha gente-Comento alegre Mina

-Si, escuche que el templo Hikawa es muy famoso por sus festivales-Agrego Amy

-Fue una excelente idea en traernos aquí Andrew-Lita se dirigió al rubio

-Es para festejar que terminamos el semestre, ¿por cierto Serena, no quieres que vallamos a comprar un algodón de azúcar?-

-Si claro-Contesto un poco mas animada, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y un señor de edad avanzada de no más de un metro y medio con las vestiduras del templo los intercepto

-Hola, hola, ¿no les gustarían ser doncellas del templo?-

-Lo siento señor solamente vinimos a disfrutar el festival-Comento algo divertida Lita

-Mmm, aunque la idea no suena tan mal-Medito en voz alta Serena

-Serena- n_nU, replico Amy

-Ja,ja,ja, yo lo se, solo era una broma-Al terminar esta aclaración un joven de pelo castaño iba apresurado con aquel anciano.

-¡MAESTRO! No puedo encontrar a…-El joven no pudo terminar su oración porque reconoció a una de las jovencitas de enfrente-¿Amy, Amy Mizuno?

-¿Nicholas Kumada?-

-¿Lo conoces Amy?-Pregunto curiosos el rubio

-Si, va en el mismo salón que yo-

-¿¿¿Cómo???-Preguntaron en unísono sus amigos

-Nicholas, ¿Por qué no guías a los muchachos en el festival?-Pidió amablemente aquel señor

-Pero Maestro, yo no encuentro a…-Trato de replicar

-Tal vez en el camino la encuentres, anda ve-Al joven castaño no le quedo de otra que obedecer a su maestro

_El joven guío a los muchachos por varios puestos, se veía la alegría infundada en cada ellos, el color, la música, la gente, era una diversión como pocas, aunque no todos llegaban a disfrutar esa alegría como ese joven de cabellera castaña, que desesperadamente encontrar a esa persona._

-Amy, ¿Por qué nunca habíamos visto a este joven antes?-Pregunto por lo bajo Mina

-Si Amy, ¿Quién es él?-Cuestiono también intrigada Lita

-Como les había dicho antes Nicholas Kumada al igual que yo va en el grupo A, y es capitán del equipo de tenis, a pesar de ser apenas de primero-

-¿Entonces solo se dedica a la escuela y a su equipo?-Cuestiono nuevamente Mina

-Si, pero me extraña que este trabajando en un templo-

-¿Por qué lo dices Amy?-Ahora la pregunto fue la rubio con el peinado de odangos

-Espera, ¿dijiste Kumada?- Argumento de repente Andrew a lo cual Amy asintió, a lo cual las otras dos jóvenes no entendían esa analogía a lo cual Serena volvió a preguntar

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-¿No sabes?-pregunto sorprendido Andrew por el desconocimiento de la información que a continuación iba a dar- Kumada es una de las familias mas ricas de Japón, que digo de Japón sino casi toda Asia- Ante esta aclaración las jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho

-Es por eso que me extraña que Nicholas trabaje-Afirmo nuevamente Amy, ante esta pequeña charla que tuvieron estos jóvenes el castaño estaba más concentrado en buscar a esa persona que a guiar a sus compañeros de escuela.

_Mientras que en otra parte del festejo, una bella joven de cabello largo y oscuro como el manto nocturno, y mirada con una pizca de una enorme ilusión, llevando consigo sus vestimentas tradicionales del templo, no le perdía el rastro a un joven en el cual le tenia bastante interés desde hace tiempo, pero debido al alejamiento y la perdida total de contacto nunca consiguió a nada, y al fin sus rezos fueron escuchados, hacer que el destino los volviera a juntar, pero sin saber si se lograra el mismo fin deseado._

-Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación- Decía al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver su interés por él- Este año el festival dejara mucho de que hablar

_Sin saber la pareja conformada con la pelinegra y el grupo de la rubia, se acercaron mas al momento de que esta ultima viera el puesto de los algodones de azúcar._

-Miren allí esta, yo quiero uno- expreso alegremente a lo cual sus amigos notaron esa optima reacción

-Me alegra que Serena se encuentre mucho mejor- Argumento alegre Amy

-¿Acaso se enfermo?-Pregunto curioso Nicholas

-No exactamente, pero su corazón no fue muy bien recibido por aquella persona que fue elegida por sus sentimientos-Aclaro Amy sin dar mucha información de la forma mas prudente

-Se lo que se siente eso-Susurro el castaño

-Mira Darién, algodones de azúcar, ¿no quieres uno?-Se oyó decir a la joven pelinegra acercándose sin saber que provocaría esto

-"¿Cómo dijo?, ¿Darién?"- Pensó Serena aun sin observar de donde provenía esa voz, y decidió voltear para descartar sospechas-"No puede ser"- Aun así la desgracia le cayo en una hermosa noche, ver a Darién con una bella doncella del templo

-Valla que coincidencia-Dijo con enfado la castaña

-Hasta que te encuentro Rei-Dijo algo enfadado el empleado del templo-¿Y que haces con Chiba?

-En primera tu no eres quien para gritarme, y en segunda estoy con él porque yo lo invite, y yo lo estoy tratando como se debe, ¿no es así Darién?-Ante esta ultima pregunta noto que el ojiazul daba su fría mirada a cierta rubia pero esta ultima lo miraba embelesada ya que el joven lucia aun mas apuesto vestido así, con unos pantalones grises de vestir, un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y un saco verde, pero la mirada de Serena fue muy mal vista por la pelinegra

-¿Darién, conoces a esa chica?-

-Oye, que forma tan despectiva para hacer esa pregunta - Pregunto enfadada Lita, a lo cual Rei no le tomo importancia

-La conozco-Contesto el pelinegro

-¿es tu novia?-

-Claro que no-

-Me lo imagine-Dijo alegre la joven doncella, a lo cual Serena sintió un balde de agua fría, se sintió humillada, al ser burla de aquella chica

-Darién, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con nuestro recorrido?-Rei sugirió agarrandose del brazo del pelinegro a lo cual Serena le incomodo aun a pesar de que quería de una vez por todas sacar de su corazón a ese joven, y para cerrar con broche de oro, la joven doncella le regalo una de sus miradas de triunfo a la rubia, para dejar en claro quien se iba quedar con el corazón de Darién.

-Disculpa, ¿acaso tu sabes de donde se conocen Darién y la señorita que iba con él?-Pregunto intrigado Andrew

-Si, vengan por aquí se los explico estando allá- El joven los llevo cerca de un lago y empezó a relatar- Hace tres años, hubo un concurso nacional de ciencias basicas en Kyoto, en donde se reunirían todas las mejores escuelas secundarias, y entre ellas estaba la de Rei Hino-

-¿Te refieres a la chica que acompañaba a Darién?-Pregunto Mina

-Si, a Rei la conozco desde la infancia y es una chica muy inteligente y fue elegida para ser parte del equipo de su escuela, y allí fue donde conoció a Darién, recuerdo como llego de ese viaje-

**Flash Back**

-Que bueno que llegaste Rei-Dijo entusiasmado el castaño-Te extrañamos mucho, pero se te ve muy contenta, ¿acaso ganaron?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?

-Conocí al hombre de mis sueños, Nicolás, su nombre es Darién Chiba, y no se si algún día volveré a verlo-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ah ahora entiendo, Rei Hino le gusta Darién-Concluyo Lita

-Con razón no se le despegaba-Comento Mina

-Aun así, pienso que es alguien ideal para él-Dijo Serena mientra se dirigía al lago y veía su reflejo con cierto reproche hacia ella misma

-Serena-Llamo Amy a su amiga preocupada

-Ella es inteligente, bonita, y tiene mucha clase y a ella no la insulta, en cambio a mi, soy una torpe, no soy una modelo y no hay día en el que me recuerde lo tonta que soy-Su garganta le impedía seguir con su argumento, a lo cual de inmediato recibió el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Te equivocas Serena, tu vales muchísimo-Argumento Lita haciendo reaccionar a su amiga

-Lita tiene razón, y si Darién no lo quiere ver así, es su problema-Andrew también se unió a apoyar a su amiga

-Anda Serena no llores, vinimos a divertirnos-Comento Mina, mientras que Amy aprovechaba para hacerle una pregunta a Nicholas que el solo escuchara

-Si la señorita Hino, ansiaba volver a ver a Darién, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que asistía a la misma preparatoria que tu, y además estaban en el mismo salón?- A lo cual el castaño se quedo callado, a lo cual esa señal la entendió a la perfección Amy

-Ahora lo entiendo, sufres lo mismo que Serena, perdona si te llegue a incomodar-

-Descuida Amy, admito que siento algo por Rei, pero ella solo me ve como un amigo de la infancia y nada más-

-Es por eso que trabajas en el templo ¿verdad?, ¿para estar más tiempo con ella?-

-Es verdad, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no han servido de nada-

-Animo Nicholas, no te rindas-

-Gracias Amy-

_Los jóvenes regresaban a sus respectivas casas después de haber disfrutado por poco tiempo del festival, al fin el resultado no fue el esperado, el sufrimiento de Serena parecía no acabar, llego a su casa se puso su pijama, salio de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero para su mala suerte se topo con el culpable de su tristeza, se quedo estática, pero cabizbaja no pronunciaba palabra alguna._

-Buenas noches-Pronuncio por cortesía el joven, pero al ver que no respondía no dudo en preguntar-¿Qué pasa?

-Esa chica, la doncella del templo-

-Ah, Rei Hino-

-Si, ¿Cómo están tu y la señorita Hino?-

-Oh, ya entiendo estas celosa-

-¡No!-

-Admito que es linda e inteligente, pero, ¿no dijiste que te olvidarías de mi?-

-Oh si, no soy la chica linda e inteligente que merece tu atención, perdón por quitarte tu apreciado tiempo Chiba, buenas noches-Serena mejor dio la media vuelta dejando a un Darién sorprendido, la rubia al momento de entrar, se recargo en su puerta y se dejo caer, se tapo la cara con sus manos evitando que las lagrimas salieran.

-"Es verdad, Darién debe estar con alguien como Rei Hino, pero, ¿Por qué el destino insiste en cruzar nuestros caminos?"-

******************************************************

**Super corto para mi gusto, pero bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, mmm al parecer una rival para nuestra querida Serena, ¿se rendirá acaso?, pero bueno, lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo la historia, pero alli les va una buena noticia, en menos de dos semanas estará listo el capitulo 6, ji,ji, estare inspirada, eso espero, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad gracias**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Noche de chicas"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones se iban acortando mas y mas, a una semana para entrar las clases, la situación con Serena y su gran amor no se habían compuesto en nada, casi ni se dirigían la palabra desde aquella vez que la rubia le declaro que ya no lo molestaría debido a que no era una chica linda e inteligente como lo era Rei Hino, ella no se sentía competencia de ella, dejar de pensar en Darién ya no era una opción, era imposible, no solamente seria dejarle de hablar, si no también dejar de verlo, respirar el mismo aire, vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero también era conciente que si el dejaba su casa entraría en una gran tristeza, acaso era ¿masoquismo?, a veces el amor suele ser así de doloroso y de complicado, por el momento nos ubicaremos en el lugar en donde empezó todo, la residencia Tsukino._

-La cena te quedo muy rica Ikuko-Menciono alegre el padre de Serena

-No me había dado cuenta, pero el ambiente esta muy tranquilo-Pensó en voz alta el hermano menor de la rubia mientras que el huésped seguía cenando sin preocupación-Es cierto, ¿Dónde esta Serena?-

-La deje ir a la casa de su amiga Lita, hoy iban a tener una pijamada-Dijo alegremente la ama de casa

-Es bueno que se distraiga un rato muy pronto entrara a clases-Cometo Kenji

-Además, últimamente la he visto muy triste-Este ultimo comentario que dio mamá Ikuko, Darién la sintió muy personal- y me pareció adecuado que se divierta con sus amigas

-Ya termine, si me disculpan yo me retiro-Argumento el ojiazul haciendo una sutil huida, de cierta forma sospechaba que la mamá de la rubia sabia algo mas a parte de que ellos dos no se lleven bien

-Que descanses Darién-Dijeron en unísono los integrantes de la familia Tsukino presentes.

_Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, cuatro chicas se divertían al máximo en una guerra de almohadas después de ver la película el Crepúsculo, que en extremo le gusto a Serena, disfrutaron de palomitas y chistes, ahora la batalla no tenia tregua era todas contra todas, aunque antes de que llegaran al recinto la casa estaba perfectamente ordenada, y ahora de eso ni quedaba el rastro de que algún momento existió el orden en esa casa, sin embargo la paz llego cuando se escucho el timbre del horno._

-Ya esta listo-Argumento la dueña de la casa

-¿Qué esta listo?-Pregunto inocentemente Serena

-Espera un momento y lo sabrás-Contesto con un guiño

_Lita Kino era una chica única, era buena para los deportes sobre todo para el patinaje sobre hielo y la cocina también era uno de sus puntos mas fuertes, vivía sola desde hace tiempo, es una joven independiente y responsable, conocía a Serena desde mediados de la primaria, eran grandes amigas, Lita siempre la considerado una amiga valiosa y de fiar, uno de sus sueños en el futuro es casarse con un muchacho que ella quiera mucho y ser una gran chef._

-Listo, espero que les guste-Lita llevaba unos ricos panques con chispas de chocolate en una bandeja-Esperen dejen traigo la leche-Advertencia que hizo pues Serena ya estaba al acecho.

-Esta delicicioso ….mmm…..Lita gracias-Comento un alegre Serena

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?- Sugirió animadamente Mina

-Ay Mina pero siempre terminamos decidiendo verdad en vez de reto-Comento algo frustrada la joven castaña

-Bueno, bueno, yo le empezare a preguntar a Amy-Dijo conforme Mina

-Je,je ¿Y yo porque?-Pregunto algo frustrada la joven mas intelectual del grupo

-Anda Amy, será divertido-Serena de cierta forma la convenció- tu después haces las preguntas que quieras, se vale repetir-

-Bien esta es mi pregunta, ¿Amy a ti te gusta algún chico en especial?-

_Amy Mizuno, la chica con alto coeficiente intelectual, su madre era jefa de residentes de cirugías en el hospital mas importante de Tokio, casi no la ve, pero su admiración por ella es muy grande como el cariño que le tiene, le encanta estudiar y leer libros sobre todo los de misterio, a pesar de todo eso le gusta divertirse con sus amigas, conoció a Serena y Lita en primero de Secundaria en ese entonces era una chica introvertida, pero cuando inicio su amistad con la rubia y con la castaña se hizo mas sociable, considera a sus amigas muy importantes y muy valiosas, su sueño es ser una gran doctora como su mamá._

-Bueno en realidad no-Dijo algo afligida, aun no encontraba a alguien con el que se sintiera inmensamente feliz tan solo al verlo, de cierta forma si le encantaría sentir mariposas en el estomago por alguien.

-Pero no pongas esa cara-Comento Mina-Te aseguro que sin esperarlo tu media naranja se te pondrá enfrente y ni cuenta te vas a dar

-Mina tiene razón-Comento alentadoramente Serena

-Anda Amy es tu turno para que le preguntes a Serena-Justifico Lita

-Oh si, Serena, ¿has pensado que el año que viene hacer el examen para ingresar a un salón, no se como el C?- Ante esta pregunta se quedaron con una cara de n_nU, se demostró que Amy no tenia experiencia en este tipo de juegos, pero aun así la nadie le hizo el desaire

-Pues fíjate que si lo he pensado, quisiera cambiar de aires, ¿tu no crees lo mismo Mina?-

-Claro a mi me gustaría ya no estar en el F-

-Bien esta decidido, haremos el examen el año que viene-Sentencio Serena

-Grupo C allá vamos-Grito con animo Mina

-Bueno es mi turno de preguntarle a Lita-Comento Serena, y puso una pose pensativa, hasta llegar a formular una interesante pregunta-¿Lita, a ti te gusta Andrew?-Eso fue tan directo que la castaña no le dio tiempo para disimular su sonrojo

-Bueno…si, pero la verdad siento que no tengo esperanzas con el-Andrew, Serena y Lita se podría decir que se conocieron al mismo tiempo, pero este sentimiento se formo desde la secundaria.

-No digas eso Lita, aun no sabes que es lo que siente por ti-Comento Mina

-¿Acaso no has pensado en decírselo?-Pregunto Amy

-Pues la verdad llevo tiempo en conocerlo, que me daría miedo en decirle y que me dejara de hablar o perderlo como amigo, que he preferido quedarme callada-

-Nadie te asegura eso, Andrew es un buen chico, sabrá como responder a tus sentimientos, pero eso si, será mejor que no se lo digas si aun no te sientes lo suficientemente preparada-Argumento inteligentemente Serena, a ella no le gustaría ver a su amiga Lita llorando por los rincones por algún chico

-Gracias Serena-Después de eso recordó algo del pasado que quiso agregar a la platica-Recuerdo que el estuvo a mi lado cuando ese chico me rompió el corazón

-Es cierto-Afirmo Amy

-Ese día era lluvioso, le declare mis sentimientos a ese joven, pero me dijo que a el ya le gustaba otra persona, desdichada camine por las calles hasta que me tope con Andrew y el me consoló-

-Eso es romántico- argumento Serena

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente drama por el día de hoy, además hay que disfrutar esta noche de chicas-Sentencio la castaña a lo cual las demás asintieron-Bien es mi turno de preguntar, Mina, ¿acaso hay alguien que te robe el sueño?-

-De hecho si lo hay-Dijo firmemente a lo cual sus amigas se sorprendieron

_Minako Aino, mejor conocida como Mina, era una chica alegre y bastante alocada, era buena para el voleibol, conoció a Serena, Lita y Amy en segundo de secundaria depues de vivir un tiempo en Londres, se hizo rápidamente amiga de estas tres chicas en especial con Serena, ya que comparten su desgracia en las boletas de calificaciones, aun había mucho misterio con esa chica, casi no habla de su estancia en Londres, era muy popular en la escuela y asediada con los chicos, mínimo recibía dos o tres citas por semana, tiene una hermosa voz en el canto, su gran sueño es ser una famosa cantante._

-De hecho son tres-Volvió a comentar Mina- Son los Three Lights- Ante esta respuesta quedaron con una cara de decepción que no podía disimular

-Ay Mina-Se expreso resignada la castaña

-Mira en esta revista sacaron un artículo completo de la vida de cada uno de los intrigantes de los Three Lights-Mina saco la revista y enseguida la tomo Lita y empezó a leer en voz alta

-El trío famoso los Three Lights empieza su larga gira de seis meses recorriendo gran parte del país, China y Corea, con su primera fecha en la capital de nuestro país-

-Sigue, sigue-Decía entusiasmada Mina

-Bien, uno de los integrantes llamado Yaten Kou, es uno de los chicos que ha dejado a más de una con el corazón destrozado, no se sabe que actualmente este comprometido con alguien, este apuesto joven es considerado las más cotizado del grupo, además de pertenecer en el TOP 10 de los chicos mas guapos de Asia- Termino de leer la castaña

-Ahhh Yaten-Suspiro Mina, memorizando las facciones de ese apuesto joven de cabellera plateada y ojos esmeralda

-Mira Amy lee esto- argumento rápidamente Lita

-Otro de los integrantes es Taiki Kou, el hermano mayor, un chico reservado, elegante, apuesto, educado y caballeroso y con un club de fans abarrotado, también esta incluido en el TOP 10 de los chicos mas guapos de Asia, algunos de los éxitos de este grupo han sido compuestos por el, a parte de ser una famosa estrella es considerado uno de los mas inteligentes de Japón con un CI de 180-

-¡¡¡¡¿180?!!!!-Gritaron sorprendidas Amy y Serena, esta primera teniendo una mentalidad de que las estrellas de pop carecían de inteligencia, pero al parecer había una excepción.

-Así es Taiki tiene el mismo CI que Amy, ¿interesante no?-Argumento complacida Mina

-No me lo esperaba-Justifico Amy mas calmada al ver la foto de este joven y memorizar las facciones de este joven de cabellera castaña y ojos con un tono amatista que lo hacían lucir encantadoramente seductor

-Bien el que sigue lo leeré yo-Sugirió Mina-Seiya Kou, el menor de los tres hermanos, un chico simpático y alegre, el mas accesible con las fans, le encantan los deportes, actualmente esta disponible lo cual hace que muchas chicas están al acecho en la conquista de su corazón, el cual varios intentos han sido en vano, aun así el ha comentado que le gustaría conocer una chica divertida, diferente y ocurrente, vocalista principal en la mayoría de las canciones del grupo, y es el que tiene el peldaño mas alto del TOP 10 de los chicos mas guapos de toda Asia-

-Así que Seiya Kou, ¿eh?, no esta mal-Argumento Lita al ver la foto del pelinegro, dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, que impregnaban una mirada que conquistaría a cualquiera menos a una en especial

-¿Cómo que no esta mal?, es guapísimo-Mina defendió, aquí se empezó una discusión a la cual Serena no presto mucha atención

-"No importa que tan cotizado o inteligentes y guapos sean, seguirán sin quitarme de la cabeza a Darién, para mi siempre serás el mejor, aunque se que no piensas en mi, sigo aquí fingiendo que no me interesas al mismo tiempo que tu siempre estés habitando mi corazón"-Pensó en un suspiro, Darién no tenia nada que pedirle a los integrantes de los Three Lights, era guapo, tenia un CI de 200 y era un excelente deportista.

-Serena-El nombre de la rubia se menciono por Mina, pero aun seguía en las nubes-¡¡¡SERENA!!!

-¡¿Qué, que paso?!-Pregunto algo alarmada

-Aun no has confirmado si vas a ir o no al concierto-Aclaro Mina

-Es cierto es la próxima semana-Recordó Serena

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto ahora Lita esperando una respuesta

-Si, iré-

-Que bueno-Comento alegre Mina

-Bien será mejor dormir, ya es bastante tarde-Pidió Amy, a lo cual las chicas asintieron

_Sin embargo en otra parte, para ser más precisos en el templo Hikawa, una joven esperaba a alguien con el fin de conseguir una importante respuesta._

-Me sorprende que me hallas llamado Rei-Menciono sorprendido Nicholas-Como casi ya no me hablas, pensé que me odiabas-

-Solo te mande llamar, para que me respondas algo importante-

-Valla me imagino, algo más importante que una amistad de varios años-

-Nicholas, eso es absurdo-

-Pues eso es lo que me has demostrado, pero bien, no vine a discutir, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiabas en la misma escuela que Darién?-

-Lo olvide-Contesto con un tono cínico

-¡Mientes!, siempre te mencionaba que Darién era el hombre de mis sueños, creí que éramos amigos, ¿Por qué?-

-A veces tus palabras llegan a lastimar ¿sabes?- Dijo con un animo decaído

-Solo te estoy pidiendo una explicación, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?-

-No, simplemente no te das cuenta que yo no quiero darte una repuesta debido a algo-

-¿Entonces porque no me dices ese algo que te impide darme una respuesta?-

-Porque soy un completo cobarde-Dijo esto murmurando-Olvídalo Rei, no lo entenderías- Nicholas se retiro dejando a Rei aun con mas preguntas y escasas repuestas.

-"Aun así no dejare de luchar por ti Darién"-Fue un pensamiento que tenia planeado cumplir hasta llegar a las ultimas consecuencias

_Era mas de media noche y aun así había personas que aun no se refugiaban en los brazos de Morfeo, este suceso se daba en un lujoso hotel de la capital del país, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, evitaron prender las luces, simplemente no querían darle mas trabajo a su ojos._

-Hasta que llegamos-Argumento un joven de cabellera plateada fastidiado por el ajetreo laboral

-La próxima semana empieza una larga gira-Comento un joven que era más centrado en el trabajo, y que imponía el liderazgo por ser el mayor, ambos jóvenes notaron que el menor de ellos se acercaba al balcón con un semblante cansado

-¿Ahora que te pasa?- Argumento el joven de mirada esmeralda

-Me siento cansado-

-Pero ya estamos en el hotel, podrás descansar mejor que en un avión-Aclaro su hermano mayor sin saber que de ese cansancio no hablaba

-No me refiero a eso, me siento cansado de esto, ser perseguido por las cámaras, ser objeto de chismes-

-¿Acaso quieres abandonar el grupo?-Pregunto con enfado su hermano, considerado el mas temperamental de los tres

-No, ¿estas loco?, cantar es mi vida, amo que a la gente le agrade nuestras canciones, trabajar , vivir de esto, pero a veces desearía ser un joven normal, que va a la escuela, se preocupa por sus materias, cosas así- Ante esta declaración sus dos hermanos mayores se vieron atónitos entre si

-Pero tenemos la agenda llena los 6 meses, es imposible lo que tu pides-Justifico su hermano de cabellera castaña

-Olvídenlo, es solo un deseo en vano-Esto ultimo dejo pensativo a sus hermanos, pero mas el mayor pensaba en una posible solución, a decir verdad de cierta forma los tres compartían ese mismo pensamiento.-Será mejor dormir, mañana tenemos ensayo-El menor de ellos se adelanto a su habitación

-¿En que piensas Taiki?-Pregunto su hermano que se quedo con el en la sala

-Que lo que dijo Seiya seria algo divertido-Comento y de pronto su hermano empezó a reír

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¿y has pensado como puede ser posible eso?-

-Tengo seis meses para pensarlo-

*******************************************************************

**Lo prometido es deuda, así es, hoy casi no salio nuestro queridísimo Darién aunque ya me di cuenta, que ya casi lo quieren linchar :p, jeje, pero bueno hoy fue noche de chicas, ojala que este capitulo les hay parecido, en extremo interesante, aun falta mas cosas por allí, jaja (risa de villana de telenovela XD), bueno próximamente hare entrega del siguiente capitulo, no se desesperen, solo falta liberarme de una materias, bueno deséame suerte, gracias por su comentarios**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 7**

"**¿Acaso eso fue…..?****"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_El anochecer daba aviso de su llegada y una gran audiencia esperaba afuera del recinto en donde se daría un gran espectáculo, aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes que esperaban ver cantar a los ídolos del momento, entre ellas estaba, Mina, Lita y Amy que empezaban a desesperarse por la ausencia de la rubia con peinado de odangos._

-Creo que fue mala idea en no venir con Serena-Expreso Lita

-Y ya pronto va a comenzar- comento preocupada Mina al ver que su reloj ya marcaban casi las ocho

-¿Pero que estará haciendo Serena?-Cuestiono Amy

-Oigan, ¿no creen que Serena pudo haberse equivocado de camión y llegar a un lugar desconocido?-

-Ay Lita no exageres, Serena ya es una estudiante de preparatoria como para que se pierda-explico Amy

-Jeje, ¿si crees?-Pregunto incrédula Mina

_Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido un camión daba su última parada dejando a una rubia desconcertada._

-¿Eh?....¡¿Qué?!....¡¿Dónde estoy?!-Serena cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos

_Sin embargo en la residencia Tsukino el timbre del teléfono resonaba en los rincones de este lugar, hasta que alguien atendió la llamada._

-Bueno, ah hola, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué tal vas en Chicago?-Ikuko intercambiaba un dialogo con un viejo amigo-Kenji esta bien gracias, tu hijo esta bien se ha portado a la altura, ah si ahorita te lo paso, ¡¡Darién!!-Ante el llamado inmediatamente el joven acudió a tomar el teléfono

-Bueno, nos vemos que te vaya bien, si de tu parte, Darién es tu papá-Dijo Ikuko dándole el teléfono a su huésped

-Gracias, Hola, si estoy bien, han sido muy amables conmigo, ¿Cómo?, ¿en serio te gusto?, no, no me extraña, simplemente me agarras de sorpresa, no la tomo una famosa fotógrafa, ¿acaso me estas diciendo que te gusto lo que expreso en esa foto?, si me supongo que es alguien excepcional-

_Las luces y el estruendo de la música emocionaba a todo el publico que acudió al concierto que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, las fans fueron totalmente complacidas, auditivamente pero sobre todo visualmente, admirando a los integrante de los Three Lights._

-Fue un espectáculo excepcional-Argumento emocionada Mina- Yaten se veía tan divino, ahhh

-Debo admitir que son un gran grupo, y luego esa violinista estuvo excepcional, creo que se ganaron a una nueva admiradora, ¿tu que dices Amy?-Pregunto Lita sin sospechar que Amy estaba aun embelesada por un integrante del grupo en especial

-¿Eh?, ah si claro, valió la pena haber venido-

-Lo que me preocupa es, ¿Qué tal si Serena se arrepintió de haber venido?-Comento Mina

-¿Crees que Darién le hizo algo?-Hablo nuevamente la castaña

-¿Y si esta nuevamente deprimida?-Preocupada cuestiono Amy

-No se, llegando le llamare a su casa-Concluyo Mina

_Diez minutos de que las chicas abandonaran el recinto, una apresurada rubia desde lo más alto de las gradas se acerco para ver que tanto alcanzaría observar del concierto, desafortunadamente para su suerte el lugar estaba totalmente vacío._

-¿Ya se acabo?-Se pregunto acongojada la rubia

-Llegaste tarde- Una voz a su espalada se escucho, Serena dudo en voltear y reconocer quien era

-¿Eres tu?-Serena vio a aquella chica de pelo corto rubio con un porte mas bien varonil- Haruka

-Hola, cabeza de bombón, tanto tiempo sin verte-

-¿Ya se termino verdad?-La rubia empezó a estallar en llanto, sintió que le fallo a sus amigas-Lo mas seguro es que las chicas están preocupadas por mi-

-Pues si hace como quince minutos que se acabo-Dudo en responder Haruka

-NOOO, YO QUERIA VERLOS, NO ES JUSTO-Serena estallo al doble de llanto algo que altero a Haruka que trataba de remediar la situación

-Ca..cálmate, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme?, yo te llevo a tu casa-Ante esta sugerencia Serena asintió, tomándose rápidamente del brazo de la chica y recibir consuelo

_Mina inmediatamente llego a su casa y decidio marcar hacia la casa de Serena, para su suerte contesto la ultima persona con la quería hablar._

-Hola-

-¿Darién?, Hola soy Mina, podrías pasarme a la señora Ikuko por favor-Mina trato de controlar sus ganas de matarlo por vía telefónica, sin cuestionamientos Darién le paso el teléfono a Ikuko Tsukino aun así no se aparto del lugar

-Ah Hola Mina ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien Señora gracias, disculpe ¿podría decirme como esta Serena?-

-¿Por qué lo dices, acaso no la viste en el concierto?-Ante esta pregunta hizo que Mina se preocupara mientras que el pelinegro aun seguía escuchando la conversación

-No, no la vi, de hecho pensamos que a última hora se arrepintió-

-Que raro, yo la vi salir muy animada-

-Por favor si llega Serena le dice que marque a mi casa, yo estaré esperando su llamada-

-Si Mina yo le digo, no te preocupes-

-Gracias Señora, hasta luego que descanse-

-Igualmente, hasta luego-Mamá Ikuko colgó el teléfono y percato que su huésped no había movido un pie del lugar-No hay nada de que preocuparse, Serena es una chica muy fuerte-

-Pero si yo no estaba preocupado-Darién justifico pero a esto último Ikuko hizo oídos sordos

_Sin embargo en el lugar en donde era destinado a los artistas poner sus provisiones, un joven de cabellera negra, con una coleta y con un humor bastante alterado salio de su camerino._

-Es un fastidio, que uno estando cansado ir por algo de beber-Caminaba hacia la maquina de refrescos, consiguió su objetivo, a pesar que dos personas estaban cerca de donde el estaba

-Ahh, entonces eres representante de Michiru Kaioh-Concluyo Serena al escuchar la historia de su amiga

-Asi es, Michiru es una mujer excepcional-

-Por como lo dices, no lo dudo-Contesto picadamente la estudiante de preparatoria

-Por cierto creo que deberías avisar en tu casa, que pronto vas a llegar-Inteligentemente Haruka cambio el tema sacando un celular de su bolsillo

-Es verdad, ¿tienes aun mi número?-

-Déjame ver-Ambas jóvenes seguían caminando Haruka estaba muy entretenida con el celular, de repente a lado de Serena pasa un joven, que no evito cruzar una mirada con el

-"Esa niña"-Pensó el pelinegro como si fuera una visión divina lo que acababa de ver

-"Ese chico se me hace familiar"-Desgraciadamente para Serena, al ser una chica distraída no pudo reconocer que la persona que acababa de ver era nada mas y nada menos que Seiya Kou integrante de los Three Lights, el cual siguió avanzando hasta entrar a su camerino

-Aquí tienes ya esta marcando a tu casa-Comento Haruka que no se percato de aquel suceso

-Ah muchas gracias Haruka-Serena hablo con su mamá para avisarle que llegarían pronto a su casa y diciéndole que se sorprendería al ver con quien llegaría y el incidente que surgió provocando llegar tarde al concierto, termino de hablar y ahora se dirigían al camerino de Michiru Kaioh

-Bombón te quiero presentar a Michiru Kaioh-Argumento Haruka, mientra que Serena admiraba la elegancia y belleza de la violinista.

-Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino-

-El placer es mío, Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ti-

-¿Ah si, cuanto?-Pregunto algo nerviosa

-Bueno bombón le comente que yo antes vivía al lado de tu casa y jugábamos mucho cuando éramos muy chicas-Aclaro Haruka

-También me comento que eras muy buena en la fotografía-

-Ay no es para tanto-Modestamente Serena expreso

-Pues seria bueno que le tomaras unas fotos a Michiru-Comento nuevamente Haruka dejando entre ver que entre la violinista y ella había algo más que una relación de negocios, algo que percato Serena al llevar tiempo conociendo a Haruka

-Claro, por cierto, no es por ser intrometida o algo así, ¿pero que hacia una violinista como Michiru en un concierto de los Three Lights?-Cuestiono Serena bastante intrigada

-Bueno, es que antes ya había tenido una participación con ellos y me pidieron amablemente participar en este su primer concierto de la gira-Respondió amablemente Michiru

-AHHHH NO ES JUSTO, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VER ESO-Nuevamente Serena rompió en llanto algo que provoco gracia a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban n_nU

-Es verdad, Michiru vamos a llevar al bombón a su casa ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece buena idea, me encantaría conocer el lugar por donde vivías, solo deja que me cambie de ropa-Sugirió Michiru, Serena y Haruka salieron del camerino

-¿Acaso no se lo has dicho?-Pregunto Serena a lo cual Haruka le hacia como que no sabia de lo que hablaba

-¿Cómo?-

-No te hagas, no le has dicho a Michiru lo que sientes-

-Shh, habla mas bajo, si no quieres que nos escuchen, ¿además como te diste cuenta?-

-Te conozco de varios años, además cualquiera se daría cuenta aun siendo tan distraída como yo-

-Ay Bombón-

-¿Entonces se lo has dicho si o no?-

-Pues no-

-¿Y que esperas?-

-Lo dices demasiado fácil, ¿acaso tu ya lo has hecho?- Ante esta ultima pregunta, Serena cambio su semblante preocupando a Haruka

-Perdón Bombón, no fue mi intención, pero en si, ¿que fue lo que te paso?-Serena le empezó a relatar su historia, su carta como fue rechazada, el como ese hombre llego a vivir a su casa y las humillaciones que ha sufrido-Es un imbecil por hacerte eso-Comento furiosa

-Y eso no es lo peor, creo que aun lo quiero-Serena ya no puedo escuchar el reproche que le tenía preparada Haruka ya que alguien salía del camerino

-Ya estoy lista, ¿pasa algo malo?-Pregunto la violinista al ver el semblante de las dos

-No nada, vámonos-Sugirió Haruka

_Las tres se dirigieron la casa de los Tsukino, al llegar Ikuko y Kenji se sorprendieron al volver a ver a Haruka, siempre habían llevado muy buena relación con su familia, hasta que tuvieron que mudarse, el momento mas tenso se acercaba, Ikuko le presentaba a sus invitadas a su huésped._

-Haruka, señorita Michiru les quiero presentar a Darién Chiba nuestro huésped-

-Mucho gusto-Argumento amablemente Michiru al estrechar la mano del pelinegro

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Haruka disimulando amabilidad, mientras que su mano estrujaba la de Darién el cual lo incomodo un poco-Bien será mejor irnos

-Serena, Darién, sean amables y acompáñenlos en la salida-Sugirió Ikuko y ambos jóvenes cumplieron la orden, mientras que la demás familia se dirigía a descansar, ya se encontraban en la salida y allí un enfrentamiento

-Yo no se como tu madre puede aceptar este tipo de personas-Haruka comento en la primera oportunidad, y percatarse que nadie de la casa escuchara

-Pues eso es algo que no debería importante-Contesto tajantemente el pelinegro

-Vaya el Señor genio sabe defenderse-

-Haruka cálmate-suplicaba Serena

-Tranquilízate Serena, no va pasar nada malo, confía en Haruka-Michiru le daba palabras de aliento a Serena para que no se preocupara

-Me desagrada la gente como tu, yo quiero mucho a cabeza de bombón, al contrario que tu, que ni la amas mas bien parece que la odias, además ella no merecería estar con una persona como tu, hasta tu lo consideras una realidad -Esas ultimas palabras desanimaron a Serena pero hasta ella sabia que era su triste verdad.

-No en realidad no lo considero así-Esta declaración sorprendió a todos, pero Darién parecía bastante convencido-Los sentimientos de las personas suelen cambiar, quizá puedas odiar hoy a una persona pero mañana pueda que la ames

-Me agradaría ver eso, pero no ahora, bombón cuídate mucho, nos veremos pronto-Comento Haruka

-Fue un placer conocerlos-Argumento divertida Michiru subiéndose al carro de su representante, y vieron como se alejaban de la casa Tsukino

-Deberías ser amable con los invitados-Reclamo de inmediato la rubia

-Pues tú deberías elegir bien tus amistades cabeza de chorlito-

-Nadie te da derecho de llamarme así, y para tu información a mi se me da la gana como elegir a mis amigos-

-Tienes razón, es algo que no debería importarme-

-¿Ah si? , después de ese discurso que dijiste yo lo dudaría ¿sabes?-Después de este argumento, Darién la sujeto de su brazo y la puso en contra de la pared de la acera de enfrente de la casa Tsukino- Ouch oye ¿Qué haces? me lastimas-Darién golpeo con su palma derecha la pared cerca del rostro de Serena para intimidarla-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-En verdad eres un fastidio cabeza de chorlito-

-Ja, ¿crees que con eso vas a lograr asustarme?-Aun así a la rubia se le oprimía el pecho y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo vivido con el pelinegro sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos-Has puesto mis sentimientos como objeto de burla frente a mis amigos, así que me da igual si te incomodo o no, ¡Hasta aquí tuve suficiente Chiba!-Serena por un momento dejo de ver la fulminante mirada del pelinegro-DEJARE DE AMARTE

-¿Acaso puedes hacer algo así?-Esa pregunta de Darién, Serena lo tomo como un reto en el cual ella no estaba segura de superar

-¡Claro que puedo!-Volvió verlo a los ojos con seguridad, aun así llenos de lagrimas que se desprendían poco a poco -¡Conozco tu carácter, que tanto me molesta!, Mañana será un nuevo semestre, un nuevo comienzo, tu lo has dicho antes, hoy puedes odiar y mañana amar a alguien, yo optare por lo contrario, hoy pueda que te ame y mañana te ODIE-

-Entonces me odiaras-Decía con algo de duda el pelinegro

-Así es, lo hare constantemente-

-Entonces adelante, te reto-Sin dar crédito a Serena de seguir hablando, ella sintió los labios de Darién en los suyos, esos labios que ella tanto había deseado rosar desde que ella se enamoro de él, fue un beso que la tomo de sorpresa, y que le haría mas difícil cumplir su reto, sin embargo el momento se acabo para desgracia de la rubia

-Será mejor que no hagas escándalo al entrar, ¿te quedo claro cabeza de chorlito?-Comento Darién al dirigirse nuevamente hacia la casa como si nada hubiera pasado y dejando una rubia hundida en sus pensamientos

_En una lujosa limosina que se dirigía al aeropuerto, dos de los hermanos Kou habían notado la sonrisa de Seiya el cual no dejaba de observar desde la ventana_

-¿Ahora que trae este?, tiene una tonta sonrisa-Pregunto el joven ojiverde

-Se ve muy contento-Justifico el hermano mayor

-"Esa niña"-Recordó cuando vio a la rubia cerca de los camerinos-"¿La volveré a ver?, ¿Pero que cosas estas pensando Seiya?, ¿Acaso eso fue….amor a primera vista?"-Seiya seguía sin despegar la vista de su ventana sin imaginarse que la rubia en la que estaba pensando estaba aturdida con lo sucedido, sus piernas se debilitaron y dejo caer su cuerpo hasta estar sentada en el piso, en la calle

-¿Acaso eso fue…..un beso?-Aun sintiendo como los deliciosos labios de Darién le quemaban los suyos-¿Darién, me beso?- esperando que lo vivido no hubiera sido otro de sus locos sueños

**********************************************************

**Hola, uff por fin el capitulo 7, jeje, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?, jeje yo tampoco, XD, no se crean, hasta yo me preguntaba ¿y el beso pa' cuando?, XD, pero bueno, al fin salí de vacaciones y con todas mis materias liberadas, que alegría, aunque les cuento algo, yo antes de salir hice lo mismo que Serena, a excepción de la carta, ¿y que creen?, recibí la misma repuesta u_u, bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero en realidad sueño en toparme con alguien como Darién, o ya de perdis como Seiya, jeje, nos vemos para la próxima y muchas gracias por los comentarios, Ah no olviden que la cancion del inicio es el opening de la Melancolia de Haruhi Suzumiya, nos vemos**

**Besos…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 8**

"**En la guerra y el amor…."**

**Parte 1**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

**************************************

-Entonces me odiaras-Decía con algo de duda el pelinegro

-Así es, lo hare constantemente-

-Entonces adelante, te reto-Sin dar crédito a Serena de seguir hablando, ella sintió los labios de Darién en los suyos, esos labios que ella tanto había deseado rosar desde que ella se enamoro de él, fue un beso que la tomo de sorpresa, y que le haría mas difícil cumplir su reto, sin embargo el momento se acabo para desgracia de la rubia

-Será mejor que no hagas escándalo al entrar, ¿te quedo claro cabeza de chorlito?-Comento Darién al dirigirse nuevamente hacia la casa como si nada hubiera pasado y dejando una rubia hundida en sus pensamientos, estaba aturdida con lo sucedido, sus piernas se debilitaron y dejo caer su cuerpo hasta estar sentada en el piso, en la calle

-¿Acaso eso fue…..un beso?-Aun sintiendo como los deliciosos labios de Darién le quemaban los suyos-¿Darién, me beso?- esperando que lo vivido no hubiera sido otro de sus locos sueños

**********************************************************

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_La joven rubia con pesadez entro a su casa, caminaba por pura inercia, al parecer ese roce, ese viaje que el hizo al interior de su boca, aun quería sentir esa sensación, por el cual no hacia caso a sus actos, entro a su habitación y sin darse cuenta como paso, ya tenia la pijama puesta, pero un destello cruzo su mente se acordó que tenia que hacer algo antes de dormir, agarro el teléfono que tenia en su habitación, marco, al parecer escucho el tono, alguien contesto._

-Aló-Se oyo alguien adormilada al otro lado de la línea

-Mina, soy yo Serena-

-Serena, ¿estas bien?, ¿que paso?-De repente esa misma voz se avivo al instante

-Estoy bien Mina, lamento no haber ido al concierto-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tu estés bien-

-Mañana les explicare todo lo prometo-

-Serena, ¿estas bien?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu voz, te escucho triste, ¿Qué pasa amiga, ese idiota te hizo algo de nuevo?-Serena al escuchar eso se quedo callada y recordó ese beso, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió sus labios, quería comprobar si Darién había impregnado algo de su esencia en ella.-¿Serena sigues allí?-Aun así Mina la hizo regresar a la realidad

-Eh, ah si, Mina, no te preocupes no paso nada malo, mañana hablaremos a la escuela-

-Muy bien señorita, mas le vale, ¿ok?, jajaja, descansa, mañana empezamos un nuevo semestre hay que echarle muchas ganas si queremos salir de la clase F-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos, tu también descansa, dulces sueños Mina-Ambas chicas se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono

_Mina se quedo preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero trato de tranquilizarse ya que el día siguiente les explicaría que había pasado exactamente, ahora su misión soñar con su estrella favorita, en cambio Serena recostó su rubia cabeza a la almohada el sueño no quería llegar, tal vez no quería regresar a la realidad después de lo vivido hace algunos minutos, en la acera de enfrente._

-"¿Por qué me beso?, ¿en verdad yo le gusto?, ¿o será otra broma que me trae el destino?"-Para la mala suerte de Serena ninguna de las tres respuestas le llego, al final tuve que ceder a los encantos de Morfeo.

_Un nuevo día llego y así un nuevo semestre estaba por comenzar, Serena sin entender como amaneció en un lugar que no era su cama, si no el piso de su habitación, la joven dormilona no se dio cuenta que había caído del lugar que se suponía era para dormir._

-Auch, me duele todo el cuerpo-Se levanto con dificultad y vio su reloj despertador, eran cinco minutos mas tarde de lo que solía sonar el dicho aparato-¡AHHHH OLVIDE PONER EL DESPERTADOR!-Se calmo y reflexiono-"Entonces no fue un sueño"-sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí al recordar esa escena-"En verdad nos besamos"-

-Serena ya levántate-So oía de su hermano Sammy, a lo cual hizo que la rubia regresara a la vida real

-Si ya voy-Rápidamente la rubia se puso el uniforme y bajo rápidamente a desayunar pero se encontró con una sorpresa-"¿Dónde esta Darien?"-

-Ah cariño, buenos días, ven a desayunar-Dijo mama Ikuko al ver que su hija no reaccionaba y percato de que se trataba

-Oh, Buenos días-Contesto distraída la hija mayor del matrimonio Tsukino

-Por cierto, Darien ya se fue, por si pensabas esperarlo-Comento nuevamente la madre de Serena

-Ah si mamá gracias-

-¿Acaso se fue en el regalo que le mando su papá?-Pregunto Kenji con curiosidad

-¿Regalo?-pregunto intrigada Serena

-Si, hoy en la mañana llego un paquete para Darién, por parte de su padre en agradecimiento del regalo que le mando la otra vez, ¿te acuerdas?-Explico Ikuko

-Ah si, ¿el regalo de cumpleaños verdad?-Volvió a comentar la rubia

-¿No será peligroso que ande en eso?-Pregunto nuevamente el hombre de la casa

-El me dijo que sabia usarla, además si se lo mando su papá es que tiene confianza que no le pasara nada-Justifico Ikuko

-¿Pero de que hablan?-Pregunto desesperada Serena

-Ya me voy-Argumento Sammy en la puerta y la rubia se dio cuenta de la hora

-Ah yo también, si no llegare a tiempo, los quiero-Comento Serena saliendo algo apresurada de la casa, mientras que caminaba en dirección a la escuela volvieron algunos pensamientos, nuevamente dirigidos en ese apuesto pelinegro ojiazul que se hospedaba en su casa

-"¿Qué hare ahora cuando lo vea?, nada mas de pensarlo me hace sentir incomoda, aunque me haya besado, aun no puedo entender lo que pasa"-Serena seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos sin percatar la cercanía de sus amigas

-Miren ¿no es Serena?-Argumento Amy

-Si es ella, pero al parecer no se ha percatado que estamos cerca-Comento Lita

-"¿Qué le estará pasando?"-Se pregunto Mina mientras observaba a su amiga y el como seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que había un poste enfrente hasta que choco su cara con este y cayo derrumbada al piso

-¡SERENA!-Gritaron en unísono sus amigas y fueron de inmediato a su rescate

_Las chicas llegaron a la escuela, mientras seguían al pendiente del golpe que se había dado con ese poste_ _la joven con peinado de odango, pero ella seguía con su ánimo de siempre, aunque obviamente tendría que dar una explicación acerca de su ausencia en el concierto, las clases comenzaron, algunos profesores seguían dando las mismas asignaturas, nuevas materias, mas trabajo, eso fue en el caso de la clase F y en parte en la clase C, pero en la clase A habría un rostro nuevo, Amy dejo por un momento sus apuntes para poner atención al anuncio del profesor en turno._

-Muy bien muchachos hoy iniciamos un nuevo semestre, ahora quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que espero se lleven muy bien con ella, pasa por favor-Dio aviso el profesor, la joven de cabellera larga y negra entro a la aula dejando a un Nicholas abatido y una Amy sorprendida

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rei Hino, espero que seamos buenos amigos-Fue la presentación triunfal de la joven la cual ya tenia un claro objetivo, motivo por el cual decidió cambiarse de un prestigiada escuela de señoritas a una mixta de educación publica

-"Estas decidido a conquistarlo ¿verdad Rei?, a pesar de lo que yo siento por ti"-Pensaba Nicholas derrumbado al ver a su amor de la infancia decidida por el corazón del pelinegro el cual no provocaba ninguna emoción ver a la doncella del templo, era típico que Darién no fuera tan expresivo

-"No se si deba decírselo a Serena"-Pensó Amy mientras veía que su nueva compañera se sentaba a lado izquierdo del pelinegro por el cual Serena suspiraba y dedicaba cada aliento de su vida-"Pobre Nicholas, debe estar sufriendo"-Pensó Amy al ver a su compañero

_La hora del descanso llego Amy aun no estaba segura de decir algo sobre su nueva compañera, las chicas como siempre se reunieron en uno de los jardines de la escuela bajo la sombra de un arbol._

_-_Bueno creo que Serena nos debe una explicación-Argumento seria y atenta la castaña a lo cual Serena explico del como no pude llegar al concierto a tiempo y un reencuentro con una vieja amiga, la cual también conocía Lita

-Ah entonces ¿Tu amiga Haruka es la representante de esa extraordinaria violinista?-Comento emocionada Mina con sus ojos llenos de emoción

-Esa violinista toco maravillosamente en el concierto-Comento Amy

-Es verdad, a mi se me enchino la piel-Agrego Lita a lo cual a Serena se le empezó a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas

-AHHH, NO ES JUSTO YO QUERIA VERLOS BUUUA- Serena expreso su melancolía

-¿Era por eso que estabas triste Serena?-Pregunto Mina al recordar su charla que tuvo la noche anterior

-Bueno…..yo……no exactamente-Respondió la rubia

-¿No me digas que fue por culpa de ese idiota?, ahora si le romperle su cara-Comento furiosa la castaña golpeando su palma con su puño

-No te precipites Lita, deja que Serena nos explique-Argumento Amy poniendo orden

-Bueno, lo que paso fue-Serena les hizo una señal a su amigas para que se acercaran mas a ella y trato de decirles cerca del oído-El me beso anoche

-¡¡¡¡¿QUUEEEE?!!!!-Gritaron escandalizadas Mina y Lita, Amy como siempre guardo la calma pero no evito sentirse sorprendida

-¿Co….como paso eso?-Pregunto Mina agarrando a Serena por los hombros moviéndola de atrás hacia delante

-Ni siquiera yo lo se-Solo pudo contestar eso

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?-Pregunto Lita

-No tengo idea, no lo he visto desde ayer-Serena no sabia si regresar al ruedo y luchar por el, ahora que Darién le dio ese maravilloso beso que difícilmente la rubia olvidaría

-Chicas yo-Empezó hablar Amy creía que era indicado decirles sobre la nueva estudiante, pero por desgracia fue interrumpida por un amigo

-Hola chicas-Dijo animadamente Andrew

-Hola Andrew-Contestaron con el mismo animo las chicas

-Veo que están desayunando-

-¿No te gustaría probar una de mis galletas Andrew?-Pregunto amablemente la castaña acercándole un recipiente con algunas galletas

-Claro, aunque veo que Serena se acabo mas de la mitad-Ante este comentario la rubia se sintió apenada y sus amigos rieron ante tal comentario-Es cierto yo vine a decirles que mañana se abrirán las actividades extracurriculares-Se acordó el rubio

-¿Y se podrá cambiar de actividad?-Pregunto Mina

-Si, pero solo se podrá cambiar de actividad o de club una vez-Ante esta aclaración los chicos voltearon a ver a Serena

-¿Por qué me miran así?-Pregunto algo atemorizada

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso el semestre pasado en el club de cocina?-Pregunto Lita algo acongojada, Serena recordó que en su primer intento de hacer un pan, confundió la harina con la levadura, la azúcar con la sal, al final fue todo un desastre que se tardaron una semana entera para limpiar el desorden, la maestra tuvo que acreditar a Serena con la condición de que el siguiente semestre cambiara de actividad.

-Ah..jaja..es verdad, no se preocupen mañana escogeré uno nuevo-Ante este argumento se dio el aviso de entrada de clases.

_Mientras que Serena se preocupaba a que club seria adecuado entrar, los demás no tenían ningún conflicto con esto, Andrew estaba en el club de futbol aunque se lamentaba faltar en varias ocasiones, Lita se quedo en el club de cocina, Mina estaba disputándose para ser la nueva capitana del club de voleibol y Amy se entretenía mucho en el club de ajedrez, solo esperaban que Serena no eligiera ninguno de estos dos últimos clubs, el primer día del semestre paso rápido las chicas estaban animadas por finalizar la jornada de ese día, la alegría de una joven se desvaneció cuando a la puerta de la salida vio a una joven de larga cabellera negra y eso no era lo peor, que traía el mismo uniforme, el que se utilizaba en la preparatoria Juban._

-"¿Qué…que hace ella aquí?"-Se pregunto algo temerosa la rubia mientras se acercaba a la joven

-Perdónenme yo pensaba decírselos-Comento Amy al ver la expresión sorprendida de sus amigas sobre todo de Serena

-¿Tu lo sabias Amy?-Preguntaron angustiadas Lita y Mina

-Eso quiere decir-Dijo Lita

-Que esta en el grupo A-Completo Mina

-Ah eres tú de nuevo-Dijo despectivamente la doncella del templo

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-Dijo algo irritada la rubia por la forma de cómo la joven se dirigió a ella

-El mío es Rei Hino, al parecer tu también asistes a esta escuela, aunque no estés al nivel-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Serena enfureció pero fue detenida por sus amigas

-Cálmate Serena, al menos tu no te rebajas por perseguir a un hombre hasta su escuela-Comento Lita defendiendo a su amiga y ofendiendo a Rei

-Yo solo consigo lo que quiero, y al quien no le guste me tiene sin cuidado-Contesto fingiendo desinterés en la palabras de Lita, Serena esta apunto de decir algo pero el ruido de una motocicleta lo interrumpió, un joven con casco puesto montado en el transporte se paro cerca de las jóvenes y se quito parte de la careta para mostrar parte de su identidad

-Darién-Serena reconoció al joven montado en el artefacto, al parecer el regalo que le mando su padre desde los Estados Unidos

-Llegare tarde a comer, ¿estas lista Rei?-Comento el pelinegro sin ninguna emoción

-Pe…pero ¿A dónde la llevas?-Pregunto desconcertada mientas veía como Rei se montaba al artefacto poniéndose el casco y abrazando por detrás de Darién

-Me llevara a mi casa-Contesto ella en señal de triunfo

-¿Por qué?-Volvió a preguntar

-Es algo que a ti no te importa-Dijo el ojiazul preparándose para arrancar-Sujétate bien Rei-Los dos se alejaron en el horizonte dejando a una Serena cabizbaja derramando lagrimas, ¿pero porque si se suponía que lo odiaba?

-¿Serena estas bien?-Pregunto angustiada Mina

-Es una odiosa-Murmuro celosa

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida

-¡Esa niña recordara quien es Serena Tsukino!-Dijo finalmente

-¿Eso quiere decir que lucharas por el Serena?-Dudosamente comento Amy

-¡Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá!-Afirmo Serena-A pesar de cómo me trata, no me dejare pisotear por ninguno de los dos, eso se los aseguro-Argumento con el puño en alto

***********************************************************

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae

saishuu CHEKKU shite

shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Munehatte arukou

Odokoru hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

hice ensayar

Salí a tu busca a toda prisa

pués no te haría esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente, siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

Amorosamente.

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwateru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

*************************************************

**Uff, bueno al fin capitulo 8, con un remolino de emociones me supongo, pero ya basta, Serena no se dejara de nadie, aunque se trate del hombre que ella ama, antes de querer a alguien tiene que quererse a si misma, jeje, me precipite, perdon, el ending de hoy es Itzura na kiss, ending de Inu Yasha, bueno el capitulo 9, pronto, pronto, jeje**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 9**

"**En la guerra y el amor…."**

**Parte 2**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

-¿Serena estas bien?-Pregunto angustiada Mina

-Es una odiosa-Murmuro celosa

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida

-¡Esa niña recordara quien es Serena Tsukino!-Dijo finalmente

-¿Eso quiere decir que lucharas por el Serena?-Dudosamente comento Amy

-¡Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá!-Afirmo Serena-A pesar de cómo me trata, no me dejare pisotear por ninguno de los dos, eso se los aseguro-Argumento con el puño en alto

-Si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyo-Comento enérgicamente Amy

-Yo también Serena estaremos aquí para apoyarte, al fin y al cabo somos tus amigas-Dijo Mina con un guiño

-Cuenta conmigo Serena, te acompañaremos hasta al final-Agrego Lita a lo cual Serena se puso emotiva con sus amigas

-Gracias chicas-Dijo abrazando a sus amigas

_Era definitivo la guerra ya estaba declarada y tenia que actuar rápido, aun no sabia como o que hacer exactamente, le haría ver a esos dos que no se quedaría llorando o con los brazos, cruzados, ¡no señor!, no importa que tantas batallas pueda perder pero la guerra, esa si por nada la perdería, la noche llego y Serena salía de un relajante baño, pero su estado de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por cierto pelinegro que apenas llegaba a la casa._

-Buenas tardes-Dijo cordialmente al ver a la rubia con el pelo totalmente suelto y que despedia un suave olor a rosas

-Tal vez para ti, sean buenas-Dijo despectivamente

-Ah, ya veo, ¿lo dices porque acabo de llegar?-Comento con una mirada complacida por ver a cierta rubia con un deje de enfado que de cierta forma a el le provocaba diversión

-Es algo que me reservo contestar-Dijo cruzando sus brazos fingiendo indeferencia algo que noto de inmediato el pelinegro

-Es verdad, ayer dijiste que a partir de hoy me empezarías a odiar –Ante esto la rubia presto mas atención-Pero con lo que paso ayer, yo lo dudaría-Se acerco el pelinegro a Serena la cual empezó a intimidarse un poco y bajo la guardia

-"¿Acaso piensa volverlo a hacer……acaso piensa besarme?"-Pensó la rubia mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cerraba sus ojos esperando un rose de sus labios nuevamente, pero Darién al ver esa expresión comenzó a reír por la ingenuidad de la rubia y se alejo para dejar a una rubia totalmente decepcionada.-"Es un odioso, ni si quiera le importo que nos hubiéramos besado antes"-

_Un nuevo día comenzó para Serena, desde el comienzo del semestre se ha ido sola a la escuela, ahora Darién con su motocicleta se iba mas temprano, tal vez para evitar a la rubia, pero no contaba que en ese día se encontraría con un amigo._

-Hola Serena, buenos días-

-Ah Hola Andrew, buenos días-

-Que raro, pensé que estarías con Darién-

-¿Acaso ya te dijo que esta viviendo en mi casa?-Dijo intrigada la rubia

-Ah, jeje, pues si-

-Darién y tu son muy amigos ¿verdad?-

-Pues si, ¿y espero que eso no te moleste?-

-No para nada, incluso están en el mismo club ¿verdad?-

-Pues estaba, porque piensa cambiarse a otro club, ¿acaso no te lo comento?-Dijo inocentemente Andrew pensando que estos dos ya se llevaban un poco mejor

-Pues no-

-Ah, ahora lo recuerdo yo le comente tu situación y note que su cara se torno algo preocupada, pero jaja debio ser mi imaginacion-Dijo con una sonrisa y dándole una idea a Serena

-"Ahora lo entiendo no dijo nada porque no quiere que yo entre a su mismo club, pero ya vera"-

Pensó Serena complacida para ejecutar un primer plan

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?-Pregunto angustiado Andrew

-Ah si claro, jajajaja-Y empezó a reírse como loca, algo que de cierta forma atemorizo a Andrew al ver la expresión de la joven

_Serena estaba ansiosa para que se terminaran las clases para echar andar su plan, hasta que al fin la hora llego y tuvo que seguirlo desde que salio de sus clases sin perderle la vista y hacer todo lo posible porque no fuera descubierta._

-"Objetivo localizado"-Pensó al verlo salir de su salón, lo siguió hasta llegar a un edifico cerca de las canchas- "¿Acaso será aquí?" –Serena camino lentamente pero escucho una voz ajena a la de Darién

-Hola Darién, pensé que no llegarías-Dijo muy amenamente aquella joven

-"Rei Hino"-Pensó con recelo la rubia

-por un momento pensé que habías olvidado que teníamos club hoy-Al decir esto emocionada a Serena se le partía el corazón aunque no se rendiría, mientras que Darién parecía no presentar signos de emoción, tan frío como siempre

-No deberías preocuparte-Dijo indiferente el pelinegro

-Aun así no puedo evitar estar feliz que iremos al mismo club-Comento nuevamente la doncella del templo

-"¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?, siempre esta pegada con Darién"-Pensó con enfado la rubia, estaba que ardía de celos, pero su plan no marcharía atrás y avanzo hasta estar enfrente de a puerta del salón pero una voz familiar la detuvo

-¿Tú eres la chica de la otra vez verdad?-

-"Pero si es Nicholas Kumada"-Pensó Serena al ver aquel joven- Ah si mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

-Mucho gusto, ¿Acaso piensas meterte al club de Tenis?-Pregunto cordialmente

-¿Entonces este es el club de Tenis?-Pregunto Serena

-Si, al parecer este semestre hay muchas personas que quieren entrar, pero desgraciadamente el club tiene un cupo limitado-Aclaro el joven-Pero que mas da, pasemos para conocer a los nuevos miembros-

_Nicholas y Serena entraron al salón y un ambiente bastante tenso se empezó a sentir, Darién estaba recargado en una pared sosteniendo una raqueta tratando de volverse a familiarizar con aquel artefacto, Rei estaba embelesada con esa imagen pero al ver a la rubia quiso marcar su territorio , Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al estar a presencia del pelinegro aunque le molestaba que Rei estuviera con él, Nicholas al ser el capitán del club se sentía incomodo por cierto miembro que quería ingresar a esta actividad._

-"Y su amiga diciendo que yo era una rogona por asistir a la misma escuela, ¿y miren que tenemos aquí?"-Este pensamiento se cruzo por Rei

-Andrew no se quedo callado-Murmuro Darién resignado

-¿Eh?-Fue la expresión de Serena al tratar de escuchar al ojiazul

-Te ves sorprendida cabeza de chorlito, se nota que no sabes a lo que te metiste-Comento inmediatamente el pelinegro

-¡Oye!, el Tenis es un deporte que he admirado y es bueno aprender cosas nuevas-Justifico Serena un tanto enfadada

-¿Entonces no tienes ninguna experiencia en esto?-Comento burlonamente Rei

-"Argh Rei Hino"-Penso molesta-No no tengo-Contesto secamente

-Ja,ja, si que eres una chica muy singular-Argumento tratando de evitar una carcajada

-Bien empezaremos con la prueba-Dijo con algo de fastidio el capitán del club de Tenis

-¿prueba?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

_Todos los chicos que deseaban entrar al club de Tenis, tuvieron que cambiarse del uniforme normal al de deportes, para después dirigirse a la cancha donde se practica este deporte, sin embargo había otros integrantes del club practicando arduamente._

-Bienvenidos-Dijo cordialmente Nicholas-Nuestro club de Tenis en la preparatoria Juban tiene una gran historia, incluso en el poco tiempo que he estado apoyando este club hemos tenido muy buenos resultados, el año pasado ganamos el torneo estatal y el tercer lugar en la nacional-Esto ultimo diciéndolo de la manera mas alegre, pero Serena notaba como los chicos se mataban por dejar todo en la cancha, algo que explicaría el capitán de una manera mas seria

-Aun así se dice que nuestro entrenamiento es el mas duro que hay entre los clubes en la escuela, el por cual en años pasados han entrado muy poca gente, sin embargo en este año contamos con la campeona nacional de Tenis, la señorita Rei Hino-Ante esta aclaración a Serena se le desmoronaba el mundo, definitivamente no se sentía competencia para la morena, la cual se sintió alagada por el quien considerarse su mejor amigo y sentirse merecedora del corazón de Darién

-Pero si les quiero advertir, somos un club que se entrega totalmente al Tenis, muy pocas veces asistiremos a reuniones sociales y espero que lo tengan en mente y sobre todo asimilarlo-Dijo seriamente algo que asusto mas a Serena sin embargo ya no tenia escapatoria-Eso es todo-Al terminar su discurso de bienvenida todos aplaudieron pero claro algunos si temieron a lo que vieron sus ojos.

-"Esto es muy malo, muy malo"-Pensó Serena mientras temía lo peor y su plan parecía no funcionar

-Sin embargo hoy haremos una prueba, debido a que el club de tenis tiene un cupo limitado-Dijo con pesar el castaño-Pero bueno empezaremos, Rei tu primero-

_Nicholas y Rei pasaron a la cancha para dar mas que una prueba, una pequeña demostración, el castaño al momento de agarrar la raqueta parecía trasladarse a un difícil torneo, empezaron a jugar, ambos contestaban los sets con agilidad y destreza, Rei era muy buena, pero Nicholas era persistente, al final Rei no aguanto mucho y no le pudo contestar un set después de diez minutos del juego, pero se veía claramente que para los siguientes aspirantes no lograrían tal desempeño como la morena._

-"OH por Dios, si que es bueno"-Pensó Serena al ver jugar al capitán con la morena y sintiéndose admirada por el castaño pero una admiración mezclada con terrible miedo, sin embargo al siguiente juego no prestaría atención a otra cosa que no sea el siguiente aspirante

-Muy bien, el siguiente, Chiba pasa por favor a la cancha-Dijo Nicholas de una manera seria, parecía otra persona, dejaba de ser ese ser tierno y amable de hace unos momentos

_Darién paso sin ninguna preocupación a la cancha, algo que le preocupaba a Serena, temía que con la condición en el que estaba el capitán le pudieran hacer daño a Darién, sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como lo temía la rubia, ambos jóvenes empezaron a jugar bien, ambos parecían estar en un mismo nivel, pero el pelinegro tomo ventaja pudo meterle un set al capitán a lo cinco minutos de haber empezado el partido, esto fue suficiente para Nicholas, de cierta forma se sintió humillado pero no parecía perder la postura, el pelinegro regreso a su lugar y el castaño estaba listo para llamar al siguiente aspirante._

-Siguiente, Tsukino-Serena al escuchar su nombre se paralizo, pero milagrosamente tomo la raqueta y se acerco al lugar indicado por el capitán

_Nicholas estaba listo para empezar, lanzo la pelota en dirección de la rubia, Serena lo único que pudo hacer es poner su raqueta enfrente de su cara, la pelota iba a una velocidad muy fuerte que empujo a la raqueta hacia atrás con toda y Serena la cual después de ese impacto todo se torno oscuro, hasta que reapareció en la cama de la enfermería._

-¿Dónde estoy?-Decía Serena con dificultad y con un ardor en la cara

-Cálmate Serena estas en la enfermería-Decía suavemente su amiga Amy

-¿Qué me paso?-Pregunto aun confundida

-Solo te desmayaste un rato, en la práctica de Tenis-Aclaro Mina aun con su uniforme de voleibol

-¿Pase la prueba?-Pregunto ingenuamente

-Lo siento Serena-Comento Lita, que inmediato dejos sus actividades para ver como estaba su amiga

-Me lo imaginaba, no pensaba que estaría tan difícil-Decía Serena sentándose en la cama mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-AHH ME ARDE LA CARA

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela Darién se preparaba junto con su motocicleta para retirarse pero de sorpresa su amigo llego a saludarlo._

-Hola Darién ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo animadamente el rubio

-Hola Andrew, estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo curiosamente Andrew

-Hoy entre al club de Tenis, pero alguien mas quiso hacer el intento-

-Ah, te refieres a Serena ¿no?, perdón no pensé que tu cambio de club se mantuviera en secreto-Comento algo avergonzado pero no arrepentido el rubio

-No te preocupes de eso, deberías preocuparte de que ella termino en la enfermería-Ante esta aclaración el rubio no se sorprendió mucho ya que seguido Serena esta allí por lo torpe que suele ser

-¿Me lo dices a mi, o a ti mismo?-Esa pregunta hizo que al pelinegro lo pusieran algo tenso

-Me basta preocuparme de que sigo viviendo en su casa-Dijo tratando de evadir la ultima pregunta

-OH vamos te has estado divirtiendo con su forma de ser y sirve que la conoces mas-Comento haciendo ver al pelinegro que Serena era una de esas chicas que no se encontraba fácilmente

-Aun sigues insistiendo con lo mismo-Contesto con un fastidio fingido, sin embargo ninguno de los dos noto que cierta morena escuchaba la conversación desde el inicio de esta, pero no estaba contenta con lo que oía.

-"Ah con que vive en la casa de esa niña, rayos, me tengo que apresurar a un nuevo plan, ah ya se"-Pensó Rei mientras ideaba como estar en ventaja en esta ardua batalla

_Sin embargo regresando con Serena y sus amigas, siendo Serena y Mina que se volvieron a poner los uniformes normales recorrían los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que una de ellas se detuvo debido a un singular anuncio._

-Miren chicas-Comento animadamente la castaña del grupo

-¿Qué pasa Lita?-Pregunto curiosa Amy, hasta que las cuatro vieron el anuncio "Se solicita fotógrafo(a) en el club de periodismo, pasar a la aula A 23"

-Es perfecto para ti Serena-Dijo alegremente Mina

-No se, ¿creen que me acepten?-Comentaba dudosa ante tal hecho

-¡Vamos Serena!-Las tres llevaron a Serena al lugar, los del club estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, pero cuando vieron a Serena, creyeron que sus rezos fueron escucharon ya que algunos que estaban en el club de periodismo reconocían el trabajo de "Selene", el seudónimo que utiliza Serena para presentar sus trabajos en las exposiciones, al fin Serena encontró un club en el cual pudiera demostrar su talento y los del club de periodismo habían encontrado a una artista de la cámara, prometiendo tratarla como la mismísima princesa de la Luna, las chicas salieron pero no esperaban encontrarse a un singular personaje.

-Buenas tardes Señoritas-De inmediato Serena se escondió tras de Lita ya que estaba bastante atemorizada

-Hola Nicholas-Contesto cordialmente Amy por parte de todas, pero el castaño noto el comportamiento de la rubia

-¿Por qué te pones así Tsukino?-Dijo intrigado el castaño

-Bueno yo-Dijo mostrándose mas al capitán de Tenis

-Tu rostro se te ve terrible, ¿estas bien?-Comento inocentemente algo que molesto a la rubia-Lamento que no hayas pasado la prueba-argumento preocupado

-"¿Acaso no se acuerda de nada?"-Se pregunto la rubia

-Bueno señoritas, yo las dejo, hasta luego, recupérate pronto Tsukino-Se despidió Nicholas deseándole lo mejor a Serena

-No puedo creer que ahora se comporte de una manera tan amable-Comento sorprendida Mina

-Y saber que al tomar una raqueta de Tenis se transforma en otra persona totalmente diferente, por eso muy pocos quieren entrar a ese club y enfrentarse con el-Agrego con la misma expresión Lita

-¿Pero como es que lo saben?-Pregunto sin entender Serena

-Amy no los dijo en la enfermería, solo los del salón A saben esa información-Justifico Mina ante tal conocimiento de la información

-¿Amy porque no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto con sus ojos desbordados de lagrimas

-Ay Serena es que no me dijiste que pensabas entrar al club de Tenis-Acertadamente aclaro Amy

-AHHH NOOOO, ¿POR QUE ESTAS COSAS ME SUCEDEN SOLO A MI? BUUUUUAAAAAA-

*********************************************************

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae

saishuu CHEKKU shite

shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Munehatte arukou

Odokoru hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

hice ensayar

Salí a tu busca a toda prisa

pués no te haría esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente, siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

Amorosamente.

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwateru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

*************************************************

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo estan?, espero que al igual que yo estén de vacaciones y disfrutando el tiempo libre que se nos da, sobre todo a los estudiantes universitarios ahhh, pero bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, ¿Quién ganara?, Mmm, hagan sus apuestas, jaja no se crean, gracias por seguir leyendo, estando en el mismo canal, y sobre todo muchas, muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno esperen el capitulo 10 con emoción, con Sweet Emotion jeje**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 10**

"**En la guerra y el amor…."**

**Parte 3**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Serena exhausta llego a su casa con un amino bastante decaído pero no presentía que cierta persona se encontraría ya en la casa y se dirigía al comedor._

-"Auhm es Darien"-Penso Serena al ver el pelinegro que pasaba a su lado y este no evito ver la cara marcada de la rubia por la raqueta, Darién ya estaba algo alejada de ella, Serena se sintió aliviada hasta que escucho una risita hasta que esta aumento a una sonora carcajada del ojiazul, a lo cual inmediatamente Serena corrió a su cuarto

-"Ay nooooo, tanto mi corazón y mi cuerpo están en caos"-Dijo con copiosas lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos

_Con este pensamiento pasaron varios días, hasta que aterrizamos en un evento en especial_ , _Serena estaba lista con un equipo fotográfico el cual acomodaba cada lente con cierta habilidad que ella lo tomaba como si fuera algo normal y ahora se dedicaba a enfocar y disparar cada lugar donde se realizaba un deporte o actividad del club desde ver a Andrew en el fútbol a Amy en el ajedrez, Lita en la clase de cocina y Mina en el club de voleibol, tomaba fotografías una o dos por club, confiaban en su habilidad pero su mayor temor era toparse en el club de Tenis, pero no tenia otra opción si quería acabar su actividad del club durante la semana, pero no le gusto lo que sus ojos veían, la doncella con su amado pelinegro practicando el dichosos deporte._

-"Que envidia"-Pensaba al verlos practicar con gran habilidad-"Y que guapo se ve con el uniforme de Tenis"-Reflexiono al ver con ensoñación al pelinegro hasta que una pelota aterrizo cerca de sus pies

-Al parecer no te quedo claro que el club ya esta completo-Dijo con arrogancia la pelinegra

-Para tu información yo no vine a eso-Contesto molesta la rubia

-Ahh entonces viniste a espiar a Darién, es una pena que no puedas estar con el en el mismo club-Aclaro sintiéndose mas que la rubia la cual hacia que su enfado incrementara

-Eres una….-Dijo entre dientes hasta que fue interrumpida

-Vaya Tsukino, pensé que no vendrías-Comento Nicholas a lo cual hizo que se calmara la rubia

-¿Entonces sabias que iba a venir?-Ahora Rei hacia la pregunta con molestia y el pelinegro no se preocupa por lo que sucedía

-Si, los de club de periodismo pidió permiso a todos los clubes tomar unas cuantas fotografías para un artículo del próximo lanzamiento-Aclaro el castaño

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?-Pregunto despectivamente

-Oye mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, Se-re-na -Contesto con énfasis

-Tsukino es la fotógrafa- Interrumpió el pelinegro con seriedad

-Ay Darien no es hora de las bromas-Dijo incrédula la morena

-Chiba tiene razón, Tsukino es la fotógrafa del club de periodismo-Agrego Nicholas

-Ja debieron de estar muy desesperados al no encontrar un fotógrafo como para recurrir a ella-Argumento incrédula y algo burlona algo que molesto mas la rubia

-¿Estas insinuando que no soy la indicada para este trabajo?-Pregunto enfada

-Te daré un consejo ten cuidado con ese equipo, a la escuela le cuesta caro ese tipo de material-Comento nuevamente la pelinegra

-¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?-Pregunto con sarcasmo y molestia Serena

-Ah si, cuidado con que no salgan borrosas las fotos, si no te quedas sin club y sin creditos-Finalizo regresando a su posición en la cancha

-"Ahh es una bruja"-Pensó con molesta

-Cabeza de chorlito-Interrumpió Darién

-¿Eh?-

-Saca mi mejor ángulo-Darien dijo y regreso a la practica con Rei dejando una Serena pasmada

-¿Y este que se cree en darme ordenes?-Expreso indignada-"Aunque para mi en todos los ángulos te ves perfecto"-

- No le hagas mucho caso a Rei, de hecho tus compañeros del club me dijeron que eres muy buena-Comento Nicholas

-No es para tanto-Comento Serena modesta

-Por cierto Serena, ¿En realidad tu eres la famosa fotógrafa Selene?- Ante esta pregunta Serena se puso nerviosa

-Ahh…bueno…yo-

-Me lo imaginaba, descuida tratare de que esto no se divulgue, por cierto el año pasado mi papá compro una fotografía tuya en una subasta y créeme dio bastante dinero, si ese dinero no te lo quedas tu ¿A dónde va?-

-A hospitales y asociaciones de beneficencia-Dijo seriamente, mientras empezaba a tomar algunas fotos-Así lo decidí ¿pero sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa-Me agrada saber que pueda ayudar en algo "aunque algunos me consideren torpe"-pensó al mismo tiempo que su lente enfocaba al pelinegro

_Serena dio una diferente impresión al capitán de Tenis, después la rubia termino su trabajo y se dirigió a su salón para seguir con el siguiente proceso, la revelación de fotos, mientras que ambos pelinegros aun seguían la practica, hasta que la doncella sugirió algo interesante._

-Darién-Dijo algo cansada Rei

-Dime-Contesto con seriedad

-¿Qué te parece si en el siguiente juego el que gane, haga que el perdedor haga lo que quiera?-Dijo divertida Rei

-No se-Volvió a decir con un tono indiferente

-Anda será divertido-Comento nuevamente la pelinegra hasta que Darién se le ocurrió que pediría en el caso que el ganara

-Esta bien-Afirmo finalmente

-"Bien are todo lo posible por ganar"-Pensó Rei calculadoramente

_El juego duro bastante tiempo al principio el ojiazul tenia la ventaja pero Rei saco fuerzas de flaqueza incrementando el numero a su favor al final la doncella gano por la diferencia de uno, esta no cabía de la felicidad_

-Bien Darién, perdiste tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida-Dijo de una manera tierna e indefensa

_Mientras tanto Serena salía de sus deberes y sus amigas la estaban esperando ya que pensaba ir al Crown, llegando allá todas contaron lo que hicieron durante sus actividades extracurriculares, dejando a la rubia contar lo que le pasó hasta el último._

-Y fue así como aprendí a mejorar el Pay de Limón-Comentaba Lita

-Que bien, a ver que día haces uno Lita-Dijo alegre Mina

-¿Y a ti como te fue Serena?-Pregunto Amy al ver a su amiga desanimada recargando su mentón en la mesa

-No creí que estar en una guerra fuera tan difícil-Comento sollozante la rubia

-Bueno Serena, yo como diosa del amor Mina Aino te hara recordar una regla fundamental que todo mundo sabe, en la guerra y en el amor se vale correr-Comento equivocadamente

-No Mina, se dice, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, me extraña que siendo diosa del amor no lo sepas-Comento Lita divertida

-Ay como sea-Contesto despreocupada de su error

-¿No me digas que piensas renunciar Serena?- Pregunto Amy a lo cual todas pusieron atención a lo que iba contestar Serena

-No puedo, Darien se ve tan lindo cuando juega Tenis, no puedo evitar que me guste-Dijo sonriente aunque las lagrimas no dejaban de salir –Y luego en las fotos que saque se ve estupendo-

-¿Estas riendo o llorando?-Pregunto Lita curiosamente

-Elige uno-Sugirió Mina

-Cálmense chicas, aun así no olvides que nosotras te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes-Agrego Amy

-¿Necesitan algo mas chicas?-Apareció en escena Andrew a lo cual cierta castaña se le iluminaron los ojos

-Para nada Andrew estamos bien-Contesto Serena

-Por cierto Serena ¿Cómo te has sentido en el club de periodismo?-Pregunto Andrew al querer estar al tanto de su amiga

-Ah pues es menos difícil que Tenis-Ante esta respuesta cambio su carácter-Esa niña me dijo que tuviera cuidado en no romper la cámara y tomar fotos borrosas-Comento con enfado

-Bueno de seguro no ha de saber de tu habilidad Serena-Aclaro Lita

-Aja lo mas segura es que se de cuenta en el periódico que saldrá la próxima semana-Agrego Mina

-Pero aun así me molesto su comentario-Dijo para luego beber nuevamente de su bebida

-Bueno cambiando de tema-Interrumpió el rubio-¿Ya se enteraron que este fin de semana se estrena New Moon?-Este comentario emociono tanto como Mina y Lita

-¿New Moon?-Pregunto intrigada Serena

-Es la continuación de la saga del Crepúsculo, la película que vimos en la casa de Lita ¿recuerdas?-Contesto Amy

-Ah si claro, ¿y porque no vamos a verla?-Serena emocionada propuso a lo cual a los demás chicos no les pareció mala idea y se citaron para verla próximamente

_Serena se fue a su casa con un humor mejorado el convivir con sus amigos le hacia mucho bien, esta batalla si que era cansada y mas si no llevas la delantera, para su suerte Darien llego primero a casa , lo noto porque su moto estaba cerca del carro de su papa. _

-Hola Serena que bueno que llegaste-Argumento alegre Ikuko

-Hola mamá, tengo hambre ¿ya va estar la comida?-

-Estará en unos diez minutos-Contesto con esa calidez que ha Serena la reconfortaba, la rubia paso cerca de la sala donde Darien estaba leyendo un libro

-"¿Y si lo invito también?"-Sugirió para si misma-"Ay Serena en que cosas piensas lo mas seguro es que no quiera ir"-Concluyo y se dirigió a su cuarto

_Llego el día esperado había mucha gente para ver la película, ya que era muy popular entre los jóvenes, Amy, Mina, Lita y Andrew estaban ya formados en la fila muy cerca de la entrada._

-Debimos comprar los boletos en pre-venta-Comento algo desesperada Mina

-No te quejes Mina, al menos di que estamos casi a la entrada-Argumento Amy tratando de clamar a su amiga

-¿Por cierto porque no llegara Serena?, creo que debimos ir por ella-Pregunto Andrew preocupado por su amiga

-"Ojala no se hay vuelto a perder"-Pensó algo angustiada Lita

_Mientras tanto en la fila un poco mas atrás se encontraba Serena, por no arriesgar su lugar, no le quedo de otra que quedarse allí._

-"Uff lo mas seguro es que los demás están hasta delante" – Pensó Serena desanimada- "Pero si voy a ver lo mas seguro es que pierda mi lugar y el desagrado de la gente"-Reflexiono ya que sabe lo que se esforzaron por llegar temprano para entra a ver la película, pero su platica interior fue interrumpida por cierta pareja en especial

-"¿Qué hacen ellos dos juntos?"-Alarmada Serena vio como Rei y Darien entraban a las salas de cine, Andrew y los demás también los vieron pero tanto como Rei y Darien no los vieron

-Rei insiste estar con el-Se escucho una voz alarida en la espalda de Serena

-Nicholas-Atino Serena al ver al capitán de Tenis casi al punto del llanto

-Ah Tsukino, ¿también viniste a espiarlos?-Pregunto naturalmente el castaño

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió enfadada-Yo no sabia que iban a venir-Contesto sollozante y la fila estaba empezando avanzar

-Tsukino, no es momento para hacer dramas, es momento de actuar-Comento enérgicamente el castaño

-¿A que te refieres?-Respondió ingenua

-No vamos a dejar que la oscuridad del cine nos robe nuestra felicidad-Argumento con la misma actitud

_Amy, Mina, Lita y Andrew ya estaban disfrutando de la película en una parte media de la sala, hasta que alguien se percato la presencia de cierta rubia con el capitán de Tenis en una butacas mas adelante._

-¿Miren esa de allí no es Serena?- Le pregunto en un susurro Andrew a la castaña

-Si, ¿pero que hace con el capitán de Tenis?- Contesto Lita

-¿Estarán en una cita?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio hasta que alguien mas se percato de otra pareja en particular

-¿Oigan esos de allí no son Darien y esa tal Rei Hino?-Pregunto en un mismo tono Mina

-Ah si y los que están detrás de ellos son Serena y Nicholas-Afirmo Amy

-"¿Ahora que estará tramando Serena?"-Pensó divertida Lita

_Rei se sentía en un terreno ventajoso, la oscuridad del cine, considerado uno de los lugares indicados para tener una cita, la pelinegra estaba apunto de recargar su cabeza en el hombro del distraído ojiazul, pero para su mala suerte fue interrumpida._

-Oh lo siento, se me cayo mi panfleto-Comento la joven que había tirado al propósito aquel objeto algo que molesto a la pelinegra y a Darien no le tomo importancia

-Eso fue muy ingenioso Tsukino-Felicito el castaño

-Gracias-Contesto alagada la rubia

_Ahora el segundo intento la pelinegra estaba apunto de poner su mano sobre Darien el cual, al ultimo momento la retiro y en su lugar Nicholas puso la suya, sin saber a Rei se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Nicholas se sentía en el paraíso, Serena no podía creer la adoración que tenia el castaño por la engreída doncella del templo, pero no era momento de juzgar a nadie._

-Definitivamente prefiero el libro, la película omitió muchas cosas-Comentaba Rei ya saliendo de las salas

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sin mucho interés el pelinegro

-La forma en que lo describe la historia el libro es mucho mejor que como se representa en la pelicula-Argumento nuevamente la pelinegra, tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación, mientras que Serena veía esa escena con enojo mientras que Nicholas estaba encantado con la experiencia que tuvo en el cine

-Nunca mas me lavara esta mano-Lo decía mientras veía su mano como su mayor tesoro

-Yo que tu, si me la lavaba-Lo decía con algo de aberración hacia la pelinegra-Mira se están yendo-Retomo la rubia y ambos siguieron persiguiéndolos, hasta que entraron a un café y se sentaron a otra mesa cerca pero que no lograran verlos

-¿Entonces quieres ser medico como tu padre?-Preguntaba Rei a su acompañante mientras que este sorbía un poco de su café

-Si-Contesto secamente

-¿Y en que te piensas especializar?-Volvio a preguntar

-La verdad no lo sé-

-Obviamente con tu inteligencia podrías ser lo que quieras-Argumento tratando de elogiar al ojiazul, mientras que este tenia la vista fija afuera del establecimiento donde había una joven pareja-Oye, ¿Qué clase de chica seria tu tipo?-Esta pregunta fue crucial para tomar su atención a Rei y a Serena poner mas agudo su oído

-Veamo-Medito un momento Darien- Preferiría una chica linda, glamorosa e inteligente, ah y que sepa cocinar-Ante esta respuesta Serena puso una pose cabizbaja algo que presto atención Nicholas de cierta forma consideraba a la rubia mas que una cómplice una amiga

-Yo prefiero los chicos inteligente sin duda-Agrego Rei, a lo cual Nicholas intento prestar mucho atención lo que decía la morena-Pero que no sea de esos que te ocultan las cosas y mucho menos un cobarde-Ante esto Nicholas se desanimo bastante-Nosotros podríamos ser una pareja ideal ¿no lo crees?-Argumento seductoramente Rei

-Tal vez-Dijo sin mucho afán, tomándole mas atención a su café –Pero-

-¿Pero?-

-No nada importante-Agrego el pelinegro y trato de cambiar de tema-¿Qué quieres hacer después de esto?-

-Quisiera ir a comprar una nueva raqueta-Contesto animada Rei-¿Me acompañarías?-

-¿Por qué no?-Agrego el pelinegro

_Sin embargo en otro lugar Mina, Amy, Lita y Andrew después de la película decidieron dar un paseo por varias tiendas de la ciudad y a lo lejos identificaron a alguien que estaba muy atenta viendo artículos de deportes._

-Miren ¿Esa de allí no es Serena?-Comento Mina

-Eso parece y aun sigue con Nicholas-Agrego Amy

-¿Están seguras que no están en una cita?-Insistió nuevamente Andrew

-No más bien parece que están espiando a alguien, miren-Justifico Lita

_Rei y Darién salían de la tienda y continuaban con su recorrido mientras que Serena y Nicholas seguían su espionaje, mientras que los demás amigos de la rubia empezaban a seguirlos y descubrir en que acababa esto además de asegurarse de que su amiga no cometiera una locura_

-Cuidado-Advirtió el pelinegro a Rei que estaba apunto de caer por tropezarse dejando que ella se apoyara en sus brazos

-¡Eso no es justo!-Decía entre dientes el castaño evitando ser descubiertos

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, estoy espiando las citas de otra gente"-Pensaba al mismo tiempo que no dejaba a verlos-"Y me estoy dando cuenta que soy inferior a esto"-

-Tsukino-Nicholas hizo regresar a Serena de sus pensamientos-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Me voy a casa-Decía la rubia bastante decidida

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto ahora?-Decía algo molesto el castaño

-Ya no puedo soportar ver esto, no hay nada que hacer si se gustan uno al otro-Argumento con pesar Serena y con un enorme dolor en su corazón

-¿Entonces reconoces su relación?-Volvió a decir Nicholas

-Pero…si sigo así, es como si yo misma me estuviera lastimando y ya no puedo soportar esto-Las lagrimas de rubia empezaba a decender de sus mejillas

-Tsukino-Decía como tratando de detener a Serena

-¡Me voy!-Serena al darse la vuelta y retirarse tropezó con un hombre que por accidente se le derramo su bebida en su camisa-Lo siento, lamento haber mojado su camisa -Trato de disculparse en vano la rubia ante el rostro de pocos amigos del hombre aquel que parecía enfadado

-¡¿Y que vas hacer al respecto?!-Decía enfadado para desgracia de la rubia Nicholas estaba paralizado nunca en su vida se les había presentado una situación así-Esta camisa me costo cien mil yenes-

-¡¡¡¿cien mil yenes?!!!-Dijo aterrorizada la rubia

-Te lo dejare en cincuenta mil por los costos de la limpieza-Volvió a comentar

-Yo…yo no tengo tanto dinero-Argumento la rubia

-¿No acepta tarjetas de crédito?-Comento igual de atemorizado el castaño

-¿Están bromeando?-Pregunto con enfado

-Suficiente-Se escucho una voz muy familiar de la rubia-Esa camisa no vale mas de quinientos yenes-Argumento con elegancia Darien

-Darien-Dijo aliviada la rubia

-Es demasiado alboroto por una camisa barata-Volvió a argumentar el pelinegro el cual hizo enfurecer al sujeto

-¿Qué dijiste?, esta camisa era una Arel Laurel….Um ¿Cómo era? -

-Debe ser una maraca muy corriente como para ser olvidada-Agrego el ojiazul-Oh si fuiste a una de esas liquidaciones-Aun así Serena temía por que aquel hombre no lastimara a Darien

-Maldito chiquillo-

-Kumada es tu turno-Argumento nuevamente Darien pero Nicholas aun seguía paralizado-Te dejo el resto a ti-

-Para empezar tú hiciste que este alboroto se volviera algo colosal-Reclamo el castaño

-Muéstrale a Rei de lo que esta hecho capitán-Le dijo en voz baja Darien al castaño algo que en lo personal no lo esperaba y de inmediato le dio la raqueta nueva de la morena

-¡Oye eso es mío!-De inmediato Rei se dio cuenta que no tenia su raqueta

-¿Qué rayos están murmurando?-Decía aun enfadado el sujeto

-Por favor pídele a Kumada que te lleve a casa-Decia tanquilamente Darien a Rei mientras se llevaba a Serena

-¡DARIEN!-Decía bastante molesta dejándola con un embrollo

-¿Qué se cree en escapar?-Volvió a quejarse aquel hombre que su enfado acrecentaba, lo que no esperaba es que Nicholas al tomar la raqueta empezó a transformarse en una maquina de golpes, el cual fue objeto de ellos sin piedad

-Mi raqueta nueva-Decía Rei lamentadote, sabia que tan violento podía llegar su amigo con la raqueta

-¿Qué abra pasado?-Decía Amy al notar un alboroto

-No se, lo malo es que ya perdimos a Serena-Decía decepcionada Mina a lo cual Lita y Andrew se sonreían al uno al otro por las ocurrencias de la diosa del amor, mientas que no se imaginaba en otro lado Serena y Darien se sentían mas aliviados de la situación pasada

-Darien, ¿Acaso sabias que estábamos allí?-Decía Serena algo temerosa

-Por la estupida manera en la que nos iban siguiendo, cualquiera lo notaria-Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro

-Lo siento, después de verlos a ustedes dos me doy cuenta que te gusta Hino-Argumento con un tono bastante triste y resignada algo que noto el pelinegro-Además de ser tu tipo-

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-Pregunto Darien algo que sorprendió a la rubia y no pudo negarse

-"¿Ahora que esta pasando?"-Se preguntaba Serena al estar arriba de un bote mientras que Darien remaba para que este siguiera avanzando-"Se suponía que estaba con una cita con Rei y ahora ¿el esta en un bote conmigo en un lugar tan hermoso como este?"-Pero aun así había una pregunta que le carcomía, pero se arriesgaría a comentársela a Darien-Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue eso que estabas en una cita con Rei Hino?...ups…lo siento…no debi-De inmediato Serena se sintió una entrometida por preguntar eso pero Darien solo suspiro con resignación

-Para que no haya malentendidos, te lo voy a decir, pero sera la ultima vez que lo haga, ¿te quedo claro?-Argumento el ojiazul clavando esa bella mirada que hipnotizo a Serena

-Auhm si claro-

-Bien, en la practica de Tenis, ella sugirió que jugáramos un partido y el que ganara obligaría a al perdedor a hacer lo que quiera y yo perdí y me pidió que fuéramos al cine-

-¿QUUEEE?-Serena se paro del bote-¿COMO SE ATREVE EN HACER ESO, SE APROVECHO DE QUE ES CAMPEONA NACIONAL?, NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE-

-¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO NO TE PARES!-Pidió el pelinegro y desafortunadamente ambos cayeron al lago

_Momentos de esto los dos estaban en la orilla, se notaba en la rama de un árbol la chaqueta verde Darien, mientras que Serena temblaba de frío hasta que sintió una calida toalla en su cabeza, se trataba del ojiazul que había llegado con una toalla y el se había cambiado de ropa, una camisa rosa y un pantalón gris que había comprado por un momento la rubia quedo embobada ante esa imagen, pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad debido a una bolsa que le proporciono el pelinegro en el cual venia una playera tipo polo color azul marino._

-Es mejor eso que estar mojada, ¿no lo crees?-Argumento Darien

-Gracias-Dijo bastante avergonzada y cambio su camisa blanca por la playera aun conservando su falda color rosa-Lo lamento soy yo la que siempre te causa problemas-

-Desde que tengo mis primeros recuerdos, aun viviendo solo con mi padre, no puedo recordar un momento difícil, sin contar la muerte de mi madre-Comentaba sinceramente el pelinegro-Pero, luego de recibir tu carta en el primer semestre y empezar a vivir en tu casa mi vida dio un giro drástico, sin embargo pienso que es una prueba que se me presenta en la vida-

-¿Prueba?-Pregunto incrédula Serena

-Esta es la primera prueba a la que me enfrento y no puedo escapar de ella-Concluyo el pelinegro-Pero pienso que es interesante eso, que vivir sin complicaciones-

-¿Te refieres a que yo soy tu prueba?-Pregunto nuevamente la rubia-¿Te estas enfrentando a mi o algo así?-

-Si, tal vez porque la vida esta llena tanto de cosas buenas como malas-Agrego el ojiazul

-"Exactamente no se refiere a una pelea conmigo, simplemente yo soy una prueba en su vida"-Pensó Serena tranquilamente

-Comprendo si no entendiste el concepto-Dijo Darien sin pensar en lo que estaba reflexionando Serena

-Ah claro te entendí, te me estas declarando-Dijo Serena risueña

-¿QUUUE?, ¿pero como pudiste llegar a esa conclusión?-

-Ja,ja, claro que no, solo es una broma, jaja, debiste ver tu cara-

-No fue gracioso-Contesto molesto

-Aun así, yo te desagrado, ¿no es cierto?-Declaro con tristeza

-Pueda que yo me comporta muy mal contigo, pero en realidad no me desagradas-Ante estas palabras Serena no puedo evitar no dibujar una sonrisa y acercarse mas a Darien y mirarlo a los ojos

-Te prometo que en hoy y en adelante tratare de no causarte mas problemas, dejare que pase el tiempo y si el destino quiere poco a poco nos podríamos convertir en amigos sin presionarte, ¿esta bien?-Dijo Serena alegremente algo que puso muy nervioso a Darien y trato de disimularlo a la perfección

-Si…esta bien-Dijo para luego Serena dirigir su vista al hermoso atardecer que se les estaba presentando

-¡Que hermoso!-Dijo Serena parándose y dejar que los tonos anaranjados matizaran su rostro, Darien en vez de ver el resplandor del sol ocultándose, veía a la rubia distraída con ese paisaje y el como su dos coletas doradas eran mecidas por la suave brisa-Lastima que no traje mi cámara-Murmuro la rubia-"Es mejor ya no le causare problemas, porque de cierta forma me estoy dañando a mi misma"-Serena volteo a ver a Darien- ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, pensé que tenías otra pregunta-Trato de justificar su atención a Serena

-Auhm… ah ya se, ¿y que le pensabas pedir a Hino en caso de que ganaras el partido de Tenis?-Planteo la pregunta la rubia

-Que se cambiara de escuela, contigo tengo para sentirme sobre atendido-Con esta respuesta de cierta forma rompió la magia

-No olvides lo que te dije-Comento molesta la rubia

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

-Bueno será mejor ir a casa-Agrego Darien

-Si-Contesto ella alegre

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

Serena POV

A pesar de todo lo que he vivido desde que le entregue mi carta de amor a Darien y desde que vive en mi casa, el día de hoy pudimos hablar con sinceridad, aun no entiendo muchas cosas de él, sin embargo tendré paciencia debido a que aun lo amo como nadie en el mundo, a pesar de lo que le dije en verdad lo ultimo que quiero es provocarle problemas porque si no es como si me alejara mas de él, seguiré esforzando por demostrarle lo que siento, la mejor manera que encuentro es esta, sin presionarlo, aunque si temo por Rei Hino, seguirá insistiendo y yo tratare de ser una mujer digna y estar cerca de Darien, aunque no sea su tipo linda, elegante, inteligente y que sepa cocinar, espero algún día encontrar mi felicidad.

Tachidomatta kata ni  
Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
Futari tsutsumu kedo

Al detenerme sentí  
el viento que iba a un nuevo mañana  
la luz de la ciudad es como polvo de estrellas  
que envuelve a los que juntos van

"sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru" to  
Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

Pero cada uno tiene  
un diferente resplandor  
y para mi tu sonrisa  
brilla, mucho mas que la de los demás

Kimi wa ryuusei no you ni kodoku na tsubame no you ni  
Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
Tokei jikake no hibi ni nagasaresou na toki wa  
Wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto

Eres como una estrella en el cielo  
como un ave que va sola en vuelo  
podemos ir a través de la oscuridad de la noche

A través de las grietas de las calles  
escucha como se escurre el tiempo  
siente tu corazón que solo ya no estará

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

"jibun rashisa" nante  
Kangaetemo imi nante nai ne  
Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara  
Arinomama de ite

Poketto no naka wo karappo ni shitemo  
Daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru

Cuando cuestiono nuestro amor  
concluyo que no hay mucho que yo deba pensar  
cualquier respuesta da igual en este momento  
porque por siempre serás tu  
aunque no tengas nada mas  
que tus bolsillos vacíos  
solo me importa una cosa  
es lo que esta dentro de tu corazón

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni  
Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru  
Mayoitsudzukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo  
Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou

Un sueño es como una estrella fugaz  
un arco iris después de la lluvia  
que trae luz al interior de este triste corazón

Tengo problemas que aun me preocupan  
pero a tu lado se que puedo mas  
siempre hay una salida  
y juro que no me vencerá

"nani ga machigatte iru no darou?  
Nani ga machigatte inai no darou?"  
Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi  
Motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete  
Motto motto takaku  
Kitto sou tsukameru mugen na kimi no mirai

La vida, a veces puede ser un poco dura  
¿Cuál sera el camino correcto que hay que seguir?  
si confundido estas  
tus manos debes levantar

Al cielo, lo mas alto a lo que puedas llegar  
al cielo, al cielo con toda nuestra fe

Podrás, tocar, aquel sueño  
o un mañana, sin limites

Toki wa ryuusei no you ni nagaku hikaru o wo hiki  
Matataku ma ni kakenukete yuku kara  
Nido to modoranai kyou wo ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
Akirametari shinai to chikaou

Somos como una estrella fugaz  
dejando luz cada vez que aparece  
mas fuerte es cada vez que vuelve  
para renacer

Hay que apreciar todos estos momentos  
y no dejar pasar la oportunidad  
lo podemos lograr  
si juro no rendirme jamás

(Just like this way...)

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Oh Shooting Star)

I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

*************************************************

**Hola, hola por fin capitulo 10, ¿Cómo estan?, por fin acaba las 3 partes de "En la guerra y el amor…", pero aun así seguirán mas cosas, ojala este capitulo les haya gustado, me tarde algo porque hoy tuve que cumplir mi deber como ciudadana, jeje, la cancion de esta ocacion se llama Ryuusei el sexto ending de Naruto es una de mis canciones favoritas aparte de tener una letra muy bonita, bueno nos vemos y agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios nos vemos.**

**Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Desde lejos"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Era una mañana un tanto amarga, el cielo era cubierto por espesas nubes grises aun estando en un aeropuerto, las cosas seguían normales, pero no para una pasajera en especial que llegaba a Japón para escapar de la realidad._

-Pasajeros del vuelo 143 con procedencia Berlín Alemania, por favor de salir por la puerta B-23-Esa voz resonaba en aquel lugar

-Hija, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-Decía una mujer con un traje elegante de sastre azul y un fino collar de perlas

-Creo que esto no se me va quitar hasta el día que me muera-Decía con tristeza como si su vida ya no valiera la pena

-¡Por favor no digas eso, tu vida vale más por ese tal…!-

-Por favor mamá, no quiero escuchar ese nombre, ¡jamás!-Argumento con bastante rencor

-Lo lamento, menos mal que tu papá se quedo para seguir con el negocio-Volvió a argumentar su mamá

-"Aun asi lo que siento aquí dentro es muy fuerte, Darien, solo en ti puedo confiar"-Pensó aquella joven de rizos castaños rojizos y mirada triste

-Molly, ya es hora-Argumento nuevamente la mujer dando aviso de su salida del aeropuerto

-Si mamá-

_Mientras tanto unas horas mas tarde en la escuela, para ser más preciso en el aula del club de periodismo estaban todos los integrantes para discutir un tema importante pero no de cuestión alarmante._

-Bien quiero felicitar a Tsukino ya que desde que ella esta en el club hemos ganado el premio regional de periodismo intercolegial-Decia el miembro encargado de club

-Ah chicos no es para tanto, ustedes también aportaron-Argumento alegremente la rubia

-¡SERENA!-Se escucho la voz de sus amigas

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-Pregunto alarmada

-¿Ya te enterase?-Pregunto Lita la cual le faltaba la respiración

-¿Enterarme de que?-Cuestiono sin saber de lo que estaba hablando

-Del concurso "Cristal de plata"-Argumento al fin Amy

-¿Cristal de plata?-Volvió a preguntar aun no sabia de lo que hablaban hasta que le entregaron un folleto

-Si Serena, es un concurso de fotografía para futuras promesas-Comentaba Mina

-¿Creen que yo podrían concursar?-Pregunto incrédula ante la idea

-¡CLARO!-Dijeron en unísono todos los que se encontraban en el aula a excepción de Serena

-Serena anímate, si ganas, te darán una beca completa en la mejor universidad de Yokohama en la carrera de fotografía-Decía animadamente Amy

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto emocionada la rubia

-Y no solo eso, ganas un primer contrato sorpresa-Agrego Lita

-¿Un primer contrato sorpresa?-Comento intrigada

-Sip, es un contrato en el cual podrás tomar una sesión de fotos a alguien famoso, pero como lo dice es sorpresa ya que no se sabe a que famoso podrías fotografiar-Agrego Mina con un brillo en los ojos

-No se, tendría que pensarlo-Dijo aturdida Serena

-Piénsalo bien Serena, de aquí depende tu futuro, una carrera-Agrego Amy insistiendo a Serena

-Es hora de que todo el mundo sepa quien es Selene, la mismísima Serena Tsukino-Igualmente argumento Lita

-Y la oportunidad de conocer gente famosa-Dijo Mina tratando de convencer a su amiga que parecía sentirse acorralada

-Esta bien lo intentare-Dijo al fin resignada

_Al final sus amigas se alegraron ayudándole a registrarse entre los concursantes y ver que requisitos se necesitaba para cumplir las normas del concurso ya que el ganador se anunciaría días después de salir del semestre, las bases eran simples usar una cámara profesional, tener en cuenta la fecha en las que se tomaron y la técnica, se tenia que tomar seis importantes fotografías, un amanecer, un día nublado, un atardecer, un día soleado, expresar según el concursante, la tristeza y el amor, para eso tenia que entregarlas en dos meses según la fecha postulada, Serena sabiendo esto llego a su casa bastante aturdida, se sintió algo presionada a entrar al concurso pero sabia que era una excelente oportunidad._

-Ya llegue-Anuncio Serena entrando a su casa

-Que bueno hija-Se escucho la voz de Ikuko que provenía de la sala

-Mamá hay algo que tengo que decirte-Dijo Serena llegando a donde estaba su madre y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su papá, su hermano y Darién ya estaban allí viendo la televisión

-Quieras o no lo vas a tener que hacer-Dijo Ikuko con voz autoritaria que a Serena le dio mucho miedo

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto atemorizada como si lo que le fueran a pedir fuera saltar a un pozo

-Es lo mejor para ti Serena-Dijo seriamente Kenji

-¿Eh?-

-Es tan cobarde que no lo va aceptar-Menciono Sammy subestimando a su hermana

-"¿Cobarde, de que hablan me están asustando?"-Pensaba mientras su cara se ponía azul de miedo aun no entendía nada

-No pongas esa cara cabeza de chorlito, das miedo-Menciono Darién con una diversión disimulada

-¿Cómo quieren que no ponga esta cara si no me dicen de lo que están hablando?-Cuestiono la rubia

-Te inscribirás al concurso "Cristal de plata" he dicho-Menciono Ikuko como quien le da un castigo a alguien que se porto mal

-De eso quería hablar yo…-Serena al fin entendió pero no pudo terminar de explicar ya que su papá interrumpió

-Ya sabemos que no has querido revelar tu identidad pero ahora se presenta una oportunidad que no se da todos los días-Agrego

-Pero yo….-Quiso volver a explicar sin embargo su hermano volvió a interrumpirla

-No pongas pero hermanita, si no lo haces tu futuro se volverá turbio-

-Déjenme terminar yo….-No pudo terminar de hablar porque se escucho el sonido del teléfono- "¿El destino esta en contra mío?"-Se pregunto cabizbaja

-Yo contesto-Se escucho del pelinegro

-Gracias Darién-Agradeció amablemente Ikuko mientras seguía torturando a su pobre hija en complicidad con su esposo y su hijo

-Bueno, casa de la familia Tsukino-Hablo amablemente el ojiazul

-¿Darien?, ¿eres tu?-Se oyó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Si soy yo, ¿en que puedo servirte?-Contesto intrigado ya que aun no reconocía la voz

-¿No me recuerdas?, soy yo Molly- Contesto finalmente ante esto el pelinegro se sorprendió

-¿Molly?-

-Darien-La voz de Molly parecía quebrantarse-Te necesito-

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado

-Llegue hoy a Japón y mañana te contare todo en la escuela ¿esta bien?-Dijo tratando de recuperarse-Bueno ya me voy mi mamá me espera-Y al final la chica colgó el teléfono

-Oye espera-Pero era demasiado tarde, como pocas veces en su vida se sintió angustiado

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-Pregunto Serena después de haber aclarado todo con su familia

-Nada de que preocuparse cabeza de chorlito-Dijo con una despreocupación fingida mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-"Que extraño"-Serena pensó, sintió que el pelinegro no le era sincero pero trato de no tomarlo muy a pecho

_El día siguiente llego como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y habría cambios en la preparatoria Juban y el percatarse de ellos fue un chico con anteojos de fondo de botella que caminaba por los pasillos algo distraído y tropezó con una joven que nunca había visto._

-Perdón venia algo distraído-Se disculpo el chico pero después se percato de lo linda que era la joven con la que había tropezado con un aire dulce e inocente

-Descuida, en parte yo tuve la culpa-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Eres nueva verdad?-Pregunto curioso Kelvin

-Si es verdad-Contesto un poco seria

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-Dijo amablemente para quedar bien con la joven

-Si claro, ¿me podrías decir donde queda el salón C del primer grado?-Cuestiono con mas confianza a la joven

-Es derecho en este pasillo y luego das vuelta a la izquierda-

-Muchas gracias, toma-Dijo la joven extendiéndole una bolsa de celofán donde adentro había unas galletas, al instante se escucho la campana de inicio de clases-es en forma de agradecimiento, nos vemos-Se fue apresurada por no querer llegar tarde a su clase

-"Que linda, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, lastima que no dijo su nombre", pero que dices si la única por la que debes de luchar es por la linda Serena, ¡allí voy amor mío!-Dijo animadamente el joven mientras se dirigía al salón F

-Bueno jóvenes le parecerá algo extraño estando a mitad de semestre, pero les quiero presentar una nueva compañera-Decía el profesor encargado de la clase del salón C, donde Lita y Andrew estaban atentos a la indicación del profesor-Pasa por favor-Dijo y después entro una joven que de inmediato el rubio recordó con alegría

-Hola mi nombre es Naru Osaka, pero me pueden decir Molly, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo bastante alegre, por llegar a su antiguo hogar donde seguramente no seria lastimada y sobre todo traicionada

_La hora del descanso había llegado y de inmediato Andrew fue saludar a Molly con alegría aunque si le extrañaba su regreso después de tanto tiempo._

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo llevando a Lita para presentársela

-Andrew, ¡que alegría!-Dijo y de inmediato abrazo al rubio algo que le incomodo un poco a la castaña de cierta forma era algo celosa

-Mira te quiero presentar a una querida amiga, su nombre es Lita Kino-Dijo el rubio después de que Molly notara la presencia de la castaña y de inmediato capto el mensaje

-Mucho gusto eres muy linda-Dijo Molly para alagar a la castaña

-Gracias, me da mucho gusto en conocerte Molly-Dijo Lita al notar que Molly no era una mala persona

-Por un momento pensé que eran novios-Dijo sonriente Molly a lo cual ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

-Je, je ¿Por cierto ya lo viste?-Pregunto Andrew a lo cual Lita no entendió

-No, ayer lo llame-Argumento un poco seria

-¿Lita que te parece si vamos al salón A por Amy?-Cuestiono alegremente el rubio

-Si claro-Contesto sonriente sin saber las consecuencias que llevaría este encuentro ya que en la salida Mina y Serena la estaban esperando

-Hola chicas-Argumento Andrew

-Hola Andrew-Contestaron a unísono ambas rubias sin percatarse de la presencia de Molly

-Íbamos por Amy, ¿vienen con nosotros?-Comento Lita

-Claro-Dijeron nuevamente las estudiante del salón F

-Ah por cierto quiero presentarles a una amiga de la infancia-Comento Andrew ante las chicas

-Hola mi nombre es Naru Osaka, pero me pueden decir Molly-Decía amablemente al ver a las dos jóvenes

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Minako Aino, pero me puedes decir Mina la diosa del amor- Decía Mina con gracia

-O simplemente le puedes decir Mina-Comento Lita

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, pero me puedes decir Serena-Dijo alegremente a la ojiazul le encantaba conocer gente y mas si era gente amable y linda como lo era Molly

-O cabeza de chorlito-Sugirió el pelinegro, que de inmediato irrito a la rubia, sin embargo Molly al reconoció la voz de Darien

-¡¡¡Darien!!!-Dijo Molly al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a Darien, hasta allí Serena trato de calmar sus nervios-¡Te extrañe mucho!-Expreso tratando que ninguna lagrima se le escapara

-Yo también te extrañe-Contesto Darien al responder el abrazo de la joven sin percatarse que Serena se quedo perpleja ante esta escena

-Hola chicos-Llego de repente Amy, pero sintió el brazo de Lita que la jalaba-¿Pero que les pasa?-

-Es mejor llevarnos a Serena lejos de aquí-Dijo Mina un tanto angustiada

-No sabemos de lo que seria capaz de hacer-Argumento Lita llevándose a Serena cual si estuviera congelada

-Oigan esperen lo están malinterpretando-Argumento Andrew en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa Darién, hay algo que aun no sepa?-Dijo risueña al ver el semblante un poco preocupado al ver a Serena como era llevada por sus amigas

-Mas bien, yo debería hacer esa pregunta ¿Por qué regresaste a Japón?-Argumento seriamente

-Bueno yo-

-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya no confías en mi?-Argumento delicadamente a Molly

-No es eso, si confío en ti, pero no es lugar ni el momento-Comento nuevamente la joven

-¿Qué te parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos a un lugar para que podamos platicar?-Sugirió el ojiazul

-"No dejare que nadie me quite de la jugada"-Pensaba Rei a escondidas ya que había escuchado los últimos cuatro hidalgos que habían intercambiado, sin embargo en los jardines de la escuela Amy fue informada de lo que había pasado el porque se habían escabullido de los pasillos de la escuela de esa manera

-¿Oigan y no creen haberlo mal interpretado?-Pregunto coherentemente Amy

-No lo creo, solo faltaran que se besaran-Argumento muy segura Mina

-Cálmate Mina mira que aun Serena aun no se recupera-Argumento Lita al cual vio a su amiga con los ojos llenos de un mar de lagrimas

-Ups Perdón-XD

-Pero, ¿en que me abre equivocado?, yo prometí no presionarlo, ¿hice mal en hacer eso?, BUUUA-

-Cálmate Serena aun no hay nada seguro-Intento Amy en reanimar a su amiga

-Además el amor es algo que se da sin pedir nada a cambio-Argumento Mina con precisión

-"Tendré que hacer algo" –Pensó Lita para el bien de su amiga

_Las clases ya habían terminado aunque parecía que a Serena se le había acabado el mundo, mientras tanto Rei trataría llegar al fondo de todo esto hablándole a Darién saliendo del salón cerca de las escaleras._

-Darién-Llamo la morena

-¿Qué se te ofrece Rei?-Dijo sin voltear a verla

-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por tu, solo quiero saber-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué hay entre esa chica nueva y tu?-Dijo directamente y sin titubeos- ¿Acaso ella te gusta?

-No me gusta-Ante esto Rei sintió alivio-La quiero- Sin embargo al escuchar esa sentencia Rei se queda petrificada mientras que el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida

-"Aun así eso no significa que la ama, aun tengo que hacer algo, tengo que comprobarlo"-Pensó al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a una esperanza

_Sin embargo Serena estaba apunto de salir del umbral bastante agotada, sabia que su vida cambiaba de rumbo, pero ¿hacia donde?, ¿hacia quien?, seria la pregunta adecuada, pero era las consecuencia de una vida sin presiones y sin derecho de reclamar nada._

-¿Oye como puedes caminar tan tranquila, sabiendo que él esta saliendo con otra?-Dijo la morena al ver a Serena que no hacia nada al respecto

-"Rei Hino" No hay nada que pueda hacer-Argumento Serena derrotada

-¡No estas actuando como tu misma!-

-¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?-Pregunto un tanto enfadada

_Una hora después una joven alta y castaña había entrado al establecimiento llamado Crown y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa pero no con el objetivo de ser una comensal mas._

-Lita hola, ¿y las demás chicas?-Pregunto curioso el rubio

-Decidí venir sola-Dijo preocupando un poco a Andrew

-Pero no es bueno que estés sola, espérame aquí, pediré permiso para sentarme un momento contigo-

-Gracias-Comento muy contenta

_Mientras tanto en un hermoso lugar bastante elegante estilo antiguo donde había un río con un puente de madera, pero escondida en el jardín estaban Rei y Serena en una misión en el cual ser descubiertas era cavar su propia tumba._

-¿Por qué yo tengo que usar estas ropas?-Pregunto indignada Rei al verse vestida con un uniforme de intendencia color gris una cachucha del mismo color y un tapabocas para no ser reconocidas

-Porque debemos infiltrarnos, ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?-Comento Serena que iba con las mismas ropas y su coletas que tuvo que hacerle dobleces para que mínimo no sea descubierta por su peculiar peinado, mientras que la pelinegra no le quedo de otra y empezaron a ver la escena con los catalejos –Wow Darien se ve tan lindo desde aquí

-¿Mínimo sabes de que están hablando?-Pregunto algo molesta la morena

-No tome clases para saber leer los labios-Contesto irritada

-¿Entonces me vas a decir ahora si porque regresaste a Japón?-Pregunto el pelinegro a Molly que estaba terminando de beber su jugo de naranja

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya estaba aburrida de Alemania-Dijo cabizbaja

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-Volvio a decir el ojiazul

_Mientras tanto en el Crown Andrew estaba ya sentado en la misma mesa que Lita para iniciar una intrigadota conversación_

-Andrew, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo algo apenada Lita

-Claro Lita, ¿somos amigos no?-Respondió con un sonrisa encantadora que siempre llegaba a embelesar

-Si claro-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Quién es exactamente Molly de Darien?-Pregunto Lita esperando una respuesta que pudiera aclarar todo de una vez por todas

-Bueno, Molly la conocí un poco después que Darien, se que Darién la quiere mucho-

-¿Quieres decir que ellos dos tuvieron una relación?-

-Aun la tienen-

_Ahora en el lugar en donde esta Serena y Rei_

-Al parecer están en una charla muy amena-Comento Rei

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Darien hablar tanto-Dijo Serena

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto burlonamente Rei algo que molesto a la rubia-Mira están saliendo-Aun así estaban lejos de escuchar de lo que iban hablar ya que se dirigieron al puente

-La última vez que hablamos te oías muy feliz-Comento intrigado el pelinegro ya que aun no encontraba una razón

-Era feliz en ese entonces-Contesto triste

-Y recuerdo muy bien que tenias un novio-Ante este argumento Molly se sintió muy triste

_Mientras tanto en el Crown _

-¿Cómo que aun tienen una relación, acaso ellos dos se aman?-Pregunto alarmada la castaña

-No, Lita no lo malinterpretes-

-Entonces dime Andrew, me preocupa que Serena este tan triste-

_Ahora regresando con Darien y Molly_

-Entonces se trata de tu novio-

-Ex novio-Recalco Molly

-Ahora que recuerdo te ibas a casar con el y su nombre era Masato Sanjoin-

-Por favor Darien no vuelvas a decir ese nombre-Suplico Molly

-¿Qué paso, problemas en el paraíso?-

-No es hora de las bromas Darien-Comento enfadada-El, el me engaño, me engaño todo este tiempo-Decía al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos emanaban copiosas lagrimas

-Tu dijiste que el mejor hombre del mundo-Comento nuevamente el pelingro

-Lo vi con otra, en una situación en la que no podría negar que no hay nada-Dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus dos manos

-Lo lamento, de ahora en adelante no dejare que alguien te haga daño-Argumento mientras la abrazaba

-Demonios, ¿Por qué la abraza?-Expreso enfadada la morena

-Creo que es el momento de rendirme y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo-Argumento seria la rubia

_Regresando en el Crown _

-¿Quuuue?-Dijo sorprendida la castaña mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa -Es mejor que se lo diga a Serena cuanto antes-

-Tranquilízate Lita, ya tendrás tiempo-

-No, es mejor que pronto le diga a Serena que Molly y Darien son primos-

-No solo primos, casi hermanos-Aclaro Andrew

*********************************************************

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae

saishuu CHEKKU shite

shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Munehatte arukou

Odokoru hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

hice ensayar

Salí a tu busca a toda prisa

pués no te haría esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente, siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

Amorosamente.

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwateru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

*******************************************************************

**Hola ¿Cómo estan?, perdon la tardanza y sobre todo la intriga que espero no la malinterpreten, esta parte es interesante ya que demuestra que Darien no del todo no es tan frio como ustedes creen, a Darien en esta version lo quiero ver como una combinación entre Irie Naoki (Itazura na kiss) y Kei Takishima (Special A), igual de arrogantes y presuntuosos pero encantadores, pero bueno tambien me disculpo que no este tan largo como el anterior lo lamento u_u, aun asi agradezco sus comentarios y una interesante convocatoria, quisiera si alguien de ustedes si son tan amables de que pudieran tener la traducción al español del ending de Cyber team in akihabara Taiyo no hana, que tal vez si tenemos éxito sea parte de la historia, sin mas que decirles nos leemos después.**

**Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Heridas"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

-¿Quuuue?-Dijo sorprendida la castaña mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa -Es mejor que se lo diga a Serena cuanto antes-

-Tranquilízate Lita, ya tendrás tiempo-

-No, es mejor que pronto le diga a Serena que Molly y Darien son primos-

-No solo primos, casi hermanos-Aclaro Andrew

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Lita mas calmada

-Cuando la madre de Darien murió, la hermana de su papá que es la mamá de Molly le ayudo a educar a Darien, de esta forma ellos dos crecieron juntos-

-¿Pero porque no la conocíamos antes?-Cuestiono curiosa la castaña

-Debido a los negocios que tiene el papá de Molly, los obliga a viajar mucho-

-"Solo espero que Serena no haya hecho una locura sin saber antes la verdad"-Penso preocupada Lita

_Mientras tanto Rei Y Serena se habían despojado del uniforme de intendencia del lugar y se dirigían a sus casas con su uniforme normal escolar, Serena de cierta forma iba resignada y sin decir ninguna palabra, sin embargo Rei por tener un temperamento mas fuerte no dejo ver la abatida que estaba, se dejo ver con la frente en alto._

-Si alguien iba a robarme a Darien, habría preferido que fueras tú-Argumento seria la morena

-¿Eh?-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

-Hubiera tenido sentido-Volvió a decir-Esa chica llevaba aun mas tiempo de conocerlo que nosotras, se ausenta por un tiempo y regresa a reclamar lo suyo, eso haría enojar a cualquiera, haber perdido sin siquiera haber luchado-

_Serena habia dejado seguir con su camino a Rei la cual a regañadientes admitio su derrota mientras que la rubia llego a su casa algo cansada._

-Ya llegue-Dijo mas a fuerzas que de ganas

-Que bueno Serena, la cena pronto estará lista, hoy tendremos visitas-Comento alegre Ikuko

-¿Visitas?, "¿Quién podrá ser?"-Se comento algo curiosa la rubia mientras subía a su cuarto y se cambiaba de ropa

_Sin embargo en una bella mansión una joven rubia de pelo largo recogido en una media coleta llegaba exhausta a su habitaron que era decorada por un póster de los Three Lights, pero ella tenia a un favorito Yaten Kou, su fulminante mirada esmeralda le encantaba, dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama e incluso había un póster de tamaño natural de peliplateado en el techo._

_­_-Ahh Yaten-Dijo Mina ahogándose en un suspiro pero luego se giro hacia la izquierda y vio una peculiar foto en la cual salía ella agarrada del abrazo de un hombre, que a pesar de tanto tiempo no ha podido deshacerse de ese recuerdo-Armand-pero el sonido del teléfono la hizo despertar de un amargo recuerdo

-Bueno, ah hola Lita-

-Mina que bueno que contestas-Se escucho una voz que hacia que impusieran atención a lo que ella decia

-¿Qué pasa Lita, paso algo malo?-

-Todo fue un malentendido-Argumento ella

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto curiosa

-Molly resulto ser prima de Darien-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿Y Serena ya lo sabe?-Comento sorprendida

-Ya se lo comente a Amy, pero no me he podido comunicar con Serena-

-¿Crees que haya hecho algo?-Cuestiono con angustia

-Espero que no-

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino, Serena bajaba de su habitación con una linda falda rosada y una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color, en la casa los miembros de la familia se reunieron para recibir a la visita._

-Ya llegamos-Comento Darién trayendo consiguió a la persona invitada a la cena

-"¿Qué, porque la trajo?"-Se pregunto algo decepcionado pensando que las cosas no podrían ser peor

-Muy buenas noches-Saludo cordialmente Molly-Mi nombre es Naru Osaka pero me pueden decir Molly y soy prima de Darien-

-"¿Cómo dijo?, ¿su prima?"-Serena se quedo con cara de What y empezo a reirse de los nervios algo que a Molly le provoco risa

-¿Pasa algo Serena, porque te ríes?-Pregunto curioso Kenji

-No, por nada papá, "de haber sabido no lo hubiera espiado, que perdida de tiempo"-Penso algo avergonzada la rubia

-Pero mira como has crecido-Exclamo alegre Ikuko-¿Tu mamá como esta?-Comentaba mientras la tomaba delicadamente de los hombros y hacia que entrara al comedor

-Muy bien, me mando saludarla-Comento Molly

-Fue una lastima que no pudiera venir-

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito, porque tienes esa cara, pareces sorprendida?-Comento Darien cuando tuvo oportunidad de estar a solas con Serena

-¿Qué, como?-Contesto algo inquieta

-No me digas que te pusiste celosa ja,ja,ja-Comento finalizando con una risa que pareció mas a una burla

-"Grr es un odioso"-Pensó enfada-"Sin embargo me tranquiliza que ellos dos sean primos"-reflexiono calmada

_La cena paso de recuerdos, risas, anécdotas, Serena al momento de convivir con Molly se dio cuenta que era chica pacifica, amigable y de buen corazon a veces se preguntaba como puede tener a un insensible como primo, al final de la cena la invitada paso a la sala y observo las fotografías cada uno tuvo un encanto sobre ella._

-Wow que lindas fotos, ¿usted debe ser un buen fotógrafo señor Tsukino?-Comento Molly dirigiendo al jefe de la familia

-Yo, para nada, Serena es quien las toma -Comento este mientras que la susodicha se atragantaba con una de las galletas servida en la pequeña mesa ubicada al centro de la sala

-¿En serio Serena?, wow eres increíble-Comento sonriente

-No es para tanto-Dijo modestamente

-Vamos para una cabeza de chorlito como tu, hacer eso, es como un milagro-Dijo burlonamente Darién mientras sorbía un poco de te, algo que molesto a Serena

-Serena, ¿Por qué no le muestras más fotos a Molly?- Sugirió Ikuko para que después Serena amablemente fue por algunos álbumes en la cual estuvo ente risa y experiencias, en algunas cosas Moll y Serena tenia los mismos gustos, de cierta forma Darien se sintió alegre al ver que su prima ya no estaba tan triste como en la tarde, desgraciadamente la hora de marcharse había llegado.

-Les agradezco, la cena estuvo deliciosa-Comento alegre Molly

-Será un placer volver a tenerte por aquí, junto con tu madre-Argumento Ikuko

-Prometo que así será-Dijo pare después dirigirse con Serena y tomarle ambas manos-Serena fue un placer convivir contigo, me gustaría que fuéramos muy buenas amigas-

-Claro me encantaría-Dijo sonriente Serena a lo cual alegro el corazón de la pelirroja

-Regresare después, llevare a Molly a su casa-Darién comento mientras que se subía a su moto y se dirigían a una casa cerca del centro de la ciudad su prima habia bajado de la moto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias por traerme Darien-Argumento agradeciendo el acto de su primo

-Te ves mucho mejor-Comento bastante reconfortado

-Aunque el recuerdo de esa persona me sigue atormentando, hoy por unos momentos dejo de ser una molestia-

-¿Lo dices por ella?-Pregunto sospechando su simpatía con la rubia

-Serena es una gran chica, al parecer tu también piensas lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?-Ahora no solo tenia a Andrew como tormento personal, su prima también se percato de algunas cosas, era obvio ella creció junto a él

-Tu sabes cuales son mis gustos-

-Si claro, chicas elegantes, petulantes, bla, bla, bla, por favor Darien, la excepción hace la regla, hasta tu lo sabes, ¿acaso dejaste de ser un genio?-Dijo eso ultimo guiñando un ojo

-Me tengo, que ir nos vemos mañana-Decia mientras arrancaba su moto y le dirigia una mirada que de inmediato Molly entendió

-Ya se, ya se, pero no dejare que me lo vuelvas a hacer, pero se que estas en buenas manos-Concluyo Molly mientras entraba a su casa-Hasta Mañana Darién

-¿Mamá de donde conoces a la mamá de Molly?-Preguntaba curiosa Serena mientras subía a las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto

-Ha sido mi amiga desde la preparatoria, al igual que al padre de Darien, los conozco de varios años, gracias a ellos conocí a tu padre-Decía Ikuko recordando lindos tiempos

-A ya veo, hasta mañana mamá-Comento Serena

-Que descanses-Fue la respuesta de su madre

_El sol brillaba sobre el instituto Juban, las chicas estaba preparándose para desayunar en una de los jardines de la escuela, Lita, Amy y Mina ya estaban en el lugar esperando a su amiga, pero no esperaban que llevaría una peculiar compañera._

-Hola chicas-Saludo animadamente la chica de las dos coletas

-Hola Serena-Contestaron en unísono, pero se les noto de inmediato el asombro

-¿Recuerdan a Molly?-Cuestiono Serena a sus amigas

-Ah si claro-Contestaron nuevamente

-Hola- Saludo un poco tímida

-La traje a desayunar con nosotras, ¿no les molesta verdad?-Volvió argumentar la rubia

-Para nada-Ante esta respuesta Serena hizo que Molly se sentara al lado de ella, pero de inmediato la rubia se percato de la miada de sus amigas así que daría una obvia razón, del por cual traía a Molly sin ningún disgusto

-¿Saben?, Molly es prima de Darien-Comento finalmente

-Ah wow no me lo esperaba-Comento con sorpresa fingida Lita, ya que estaba enterada de eso mucho antes que su amiga

-No me lo imaginaba, ¿Qué me dices de ti Mina?-Comento de igual manera Amy

-Ja,ja, Yo tampoco, me parece increíble creerlo-Argumento nerviosa Mina, obviamente Serena se percato de la farsa pero sabia que sus amigas lo hacían para que ella se enojara o se molestara, ya después hablaría con ellas de cómo se enteraron

-¿Y donde habías estado todo este tiempo Molly?, cuéntanos-Argumento disimuladamente Amy

-Bueno estos dos últimos años estuve en Alemania-Respondió animadamente

-Dicen que es un lugar muy lindo-Agrego Lita

-Es verdad, es muy hermoso-

-¿Y que te trajo de regreso a Japón?-Pregunto Mina, sin saber como reaccionaria Molly que de repente su cara se formo una mueca algo triste –Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?-

-No para nada-

-De seguro es algo grave-Supuso Amy correctamente

-¿Es cierto eso Molly?-Cuestiono Serena algo angustiada por su nueva amiga

-Bueno yo-

-Si no nos quieres decir, no hay problema-Comento abiertamente Lita

-Lita tiene razón, pero si de algo servimos, puedes confiar en nosotras-Comento Serena tomando las manos de Molly la cual noto que Serena era persona transparente al igual que las demás chicas

-Aunque también es bueno desahogarse-Dijo Molly decidida

-¿Estas segura?, no tratamos de presionarte-Concluyo Amy

-Esta bien, pero si pido discreción en esto, ¿esta bien?-Dijo Molly a lo cual las demás asintieron-Bien, cuando estaba en Alemania conocí a un chico, se llamaba Masato Sanjoin, era un hombre muy apuesto, elegante y educado, sentía que no se fijaría en una chica como yo y creo que no me equivoque-Dijo esto ultimo bastante triste-pero no se como, empezamos a salir, en verdad yo lo amaba, o lo ame muchísimo, ya no se, hace como dos meses me pidió que cuando cumpliera los 18 me casara con él-

-¿Entonces porque dices que no se fijaría en ti, si te pidió que te casaras con el?-Interrumpió de repente Mina

-Mina-Rezongo Amy por interrumpir de esa manera a Molly

-Lo lamento continua-Se disculpo la joven

-Sin embargo la semana pasada…..-

**Flash Back**

_Una joven de pelo castaño rojizo subía animadamente el ascensor con un bello vestido azul rey de tirantes, el clima de Alemania era bastante agradable, el ascensor se paro en el piso numero 7._

-"Le daré una gran sorpresa"-Pensó la joven ideando una sorpresa para invitarlo a salir a las bellas calles de Berlín, al llegar al departamento 14, se percato que la puerta estaba abierta-"¿Por qué estará abierta?" –Entro al recinto sin pensar el dolor que este le causaría, empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños de la habitación de su novio, pero su curiosidad fue más grande que sus ganas de no describir que pasaba

-Dime que no la amas-Empezó a escuchar la voz de una mujer en la habitación

-Es solo una niña, ¿Cómo crees que la voy amar?, en cambio tu-Se escucho otra voz, definitivamente no era la televisión

-"Es la voz de Masato"-Pensó algo temerosa y peor aun escuchar gemidos de esa mujer provocados por un placer carnal y sin pensar con la mano en donde tenia el anillo de diamantes de compromiso da vuelta a la perilla y abrir sin hacer mucho la ruido y lo primero que vio fue a su prometido con en esa hermosa melena castaña y un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido totalmente desnudo encima de una despampanante mujer de cabellera ondulada verde, se trataba de Esmeralda una supuesta amiga de su novio, en la mente de esa joven retumbaba la palabra "mas" "mas", se quedo estática por un momento aunque de sus ojos empezaba a fluir unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿Masato?-Pregunto en un susurro perceptible para el susodicho, el cual de inmediato vio que pronunciaba la pregunta y era nada mas su joven prometida, aquel hombre dejo de hacer su actividad, para dar una explicación que ni al caso.-Eres de lo peor- De inmediato ella salio de la habitación, sin percatarse que su ex-prometido se ponía rápidamente una prenda para perseguirla

-Molly espera-Pidió de inmediato el castaño agarrando el brazo de la joven en la salida del departamento-Yo te amo, lo que acabas de ver es una estupidez-

-Por favor Masato no te burles de mí-Dijo sarcásticamente-Escuche todo, yo para ti soy un simple pasatiempo-

-Por favor no te vayas-Dijo jalando hacia el, a lo cual recibió una fuerte cachetada

-¡NO QUIERO SABER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE TI!-Molly agarra el anillo desprendiéndolo de su dedo anular y se lo avienta impactándolo con su pecho-¡Y QUEDATE CON TU ESTUPIDO ANILLO!-Así fue como una desconsoladamente adolescente se fue del edificio

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de allí se lo comente a mi mamá y le pedí que regresáramos a Japón-Comento Molly con valor al contar algo tan delicado, a lo cual las demás chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas

-Es un hombre que no vale la pena-Argumento enérgicamente Lita

-Fue muy lamentable que te pasara eso, lo lamento mucho-Comento Amy conmovida e impactada por lo relatado

-¿Oye y Darien ya lo sabe?-Pregunto interesada Serena

-Si, dijo que lo mejor es que no regresara a Alemania por un tiempo-Volvió a decir, pero no se percataron que Mina estaba seria como pocas veces

-Entiendo por lo que pasaste-Pronuncio Mina mostrando total apoyo a Molly-Lo comprendo perfectamente-

-¿A que te refieres Mina?-Cuestiono intrigada Lita

-¿Acaso es aquello de lo que no nos querías comentar de tu estancia en Inglaterra?-Agrego Amy suspicazmente

-Asi es, pero es momento de que lo sepan-Volvió a decir seria y algo melancólica- Cuando estuve en Inglaterra me enamore de un chico llamado Armand, era atento, caballeroso y muy guapo, sin embargo el se enamoro de mi entonces mejor amiga, Catherine, me sentí tan fuera de lugar que decidí regresar a Japón-De repente del rostro de la joven que la consideraban de las mas alegres se formo una mueca triste y una lagrimas tímidamente se escapaban-Me pueden considerar una cobarde pero no podía soportar verlos-

-No digas eso Mina-Dijo Lita tratando de consolarla

-Nosotros te consideramos una gran amiga, alguien que nos apoya incondicionalmente-Agrego Amy

-Es verdad Mina, nosotras somos tus amigas y no te juzgaremos por lo que hiciste, porque eso ya forma parte del pasado-Concluyo Serena animando un poco mas a su amiga

-A pesar de que no te conozco mucho, puedo decir que adentro de ti hay mucha fortaleza-Agrego Molly dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Molly a partir de ahora quiero que me consideres una amiga con la que puedas contar ¿esta bien?-Dijo finalmente Mina para a brindar apoyo a la joven, enseguida se escucho el sonido que avisada la entrada a las clases, Serena iba acompañando a Molly por los pasillos hasta que fueron interceptados por una persona peculiar

-Hola Serena-Comento enérgicamente un joven que se acercaba alegremente a Serena y percatarse que estaba acompañada de la joven con la que había tropezado un día anterior

-Ah eres tu Kelvin-Dijo Serena sin mucha emoción

-Hola de nuevo-Argumento Molly de repente sorprendiendo a Kelvin

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Ayer por accidente tropezamos-Agrego Kelvin tímidamente-Pero no tuvimos tiempo para presentarnos-

-Ah, pues ella es Molly, Molly el es Kelvin-Serena se encargo de presentarlo y presenciar un intercambio de reverencias

-Mucho gusto-Fueron las palabras que se intercambiaron ambos jóvenes

-Es bueno que estés con una chica tan amable como ella y no con ese engreído de Darien-El joven de lentes lo dijo sin pensar hasta que la joven Molly empezó a reír y Serena se puso helada ante las palabras del joven

-Pues ese engreído del que hablas es mi primo-Dijo la joven depuse de calmar su risa

-Lo lamento, pero a veces Kelvin no sabe lo que dice-Trato Serena de remediar y mandar miradas enojo de Kelvin que aun se sentía sorprendido

-Es imposible, eres totalmente diferente-Comento Kelvin examinado bien a la joven

-¡¿ES VERDAD ESO?!-Se escucho el grito de una morena que de la nada había llegado al lugar

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo algo temerosa Serena

-¿Ella es la prima de Darien?-Pregunto exaltada Rei

-Pues si…lo es-Volvio a decir Serena sabiendo que su tranquilidad nuevamente seria interrumpida, por la constante lucha con la morena

-En ese caso, prepárate Tsukino y sabes a lo que me refiero, estas advertida-Comento apuntando con su dedo índice el rostro de la rubia, para después mecer su larga cabellera negra, sonreír y retirarse triunfalmente

-¿Ahh porque?-Dijo melancólica, pero sintio la mano de Molly en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Animo Serena, yo se que tu puedes-Comento animando mas a su amiga

_Serena ya estaba advertida, pero con el apoyo de Molly y de sus amigas se sentía mejor, se había enterado que las chicas sabían la verdad gracias a Andrew, evito enojarse ya que sabia que en parte tenia la culpa por no preguntar, las chicas se iban conociendo conforme a las semanas hasta que se les presenta un acontecimiento que no lo veía venir nadie, Serena estaba en el club con sus compañeros viendo la imagen del próximo lanzamiento._

-Miren que encontré en la bodega-Dijo un compañero que venia con un pequeño aparato

-¿Una televisión?-Pregunto Serena-¿Y sirve?-

-Vamos a averiguarlo-Comento otro compañero, entre ellos se ayudaron a conectarla a la corriente y sintonizarla a un canal donde se transmitía el noticiero

-En otras noticias, el hijo del embajador japonés en Alemania Masato Sanjoin anuncio formalmente su matrimonio con la famosa Top Model Esmeralda Black Moon, se espera que su boda se realizara a principios del siguiente año….-

-Esos riquillos-Dijo fastidiado un compañero

-¡No puede ser, Molly!-Serena salio como de rayo, sabia que en esos momentos Molly se encontraba en su casa

-¡Oye Serena!, ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo preocupada una compañera, pero la rubia, buscaba desesperadamente a cierta persona, la única que le diría donde esta ella, hasta que lo vio salir de la biblioteca

-¡Darien!-Llamo ella bastante agotada

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito?-Pregunto tranquilo el ojiazul

-¡Por favor!-Dijo recuperando el aliento-¡¿Dime donde vive Molly?!-

-¿Para que lo quieres saber?-Cuestiono curioso Darien

-Por favor no tengo tiempo, confía en mi-Lo dijo desesperadamente, con una actitud que Darien nunca imagino ver en ella, en la insegura y torpe Serena que no le quedo de otra que darle la dirección de su prima

_La rubia inmediatamente corrió para salir de la escuela no le dio tiempo para decírselo a las demás chicas, pero se encontró con alguien que estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por ella._

-Hola Serena, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Pregunto Kelvin y hacer que Serena se detuviera por un momento

-Voy a la casa de Molly, es muy importante-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Esta pregunta, no le quedo de otra a Serena que aceptar porque para dar una explicación de su negación evitaría llegar pronto con Molly

-Esta bien, pero démonos prisa-Sugirió la rubia, ambos se apresuraron a una pequeña mansión en el centro de la ciudad y de inmediato fueron recibidos por la madre de Molly

-Hola, ¿en que puedo servirles?-Dijo amablemente

-Soy Serena y el es Kelvin vinimos a ver si estaba Molly-

-Debes ser hija de Ikuko ¿verdad?, Molly me hablado mucho de ti, pasa-La señora comento dando entrada a los invitados-Que bueno que vinieron, ¿ustedes ya se enteraron, verdad?

-Si-Contesto Serena mientras que Kelvin no entendía nada de lo que dijeron

-Suban, esta en su habitación, la segunda puerta a la derecha-

-Muchas gracias-Dijeron ambos

_Molly antes de enterase de la noticia había llegado muy alegre contándole a su mamá las cosas que hacia con Serena y sus amigas y lo mucho que se divertían, se ofreció a ayudarle a su mamá a lavar los trastes y había una pequeña tele en la cocina y allí fue donde se entero de la noticia dejando caer el plato que había secado en el piso y de inmediato encerrarse a su cuarto._

-Disculpa por venir a visitarte Molly-Comentaba Serena sentada en una de las pequeñas salas de la habitación mientras que Kelvin bebía un poco de jugo de naranja que les había llevado la mamá de Molly, mientras que esta estaba parada en el balcón con una mirada fija hacia afueras de la mansión sin decir palabra alguna- Pero queríamos saber, como te sientes-Dijo esto ultimo un poco preocupada por ver que Molly no movía un músculo

-¿Acaso estas enferma Molly?-Pregunto sin saber el chico de anteojos

-Serena-Se escucho de los labios de Molly-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-Volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Vamos a comer un helado ¿Qué les parece?-De cierta forma sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza

-Si claro-Dijo Serena un poco tranquila

-Me parece estupendo-Comento animadamente Kelvin

_Los tres chicos paseaban por el centro de la ciudad hasta que Molly se quedo estática frente una tienda donde vendían vestidos de novia, igualmente Serena al querer estar pendiente de todos los movimientos de Molly, en verdad se preocupaba de su estado, ambas veían esos hermosos vestidos blancos del aparador._

-¿Por qué se ponen así?, están muy serias, además la tienda de helados queda por allá-Comento sin entender el comportamiento de ambas jóvenes

-Aquí hay muchos vestidos de novia, que tal vez yo nunca usare-Dijo sumida en la tristeza Molly algo que percato enseguida Serena

-Molly no digas eso-Argumento preocupada al ver que su amiga empezaba a sollozar

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?-Esa sugerencia por parte de Kelvin, desubico a la rubia

-¡Kelvin!-Rezongo fuertemente Serena agarrando del cuello y jalándole fuertemente

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo tranquilamente Molly con una sonrisa algo que sorprendió a la joven de las dos coletas

_Nuevamente emprendieron su camino, esta vez al parque de diversiones, Kelvin ingenuamente divertía Molly sin saber el motivo por el cual estaba triste, lo que mas le importarla es que ella sonriera por un momento no le importo queda bien con Serena._

-Vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna-Dijo nuevamente el chico de lentes

-Ustedes vayan aun me siento mareada por el ultimo juego-Comento Serena

-¿Estas segura Serena?-Pregunto preocupada Molly

-Claro vayan, yo estaré bien-Ante esto ambos jóvenes se subían a la atracción y Serena los veía bastante contenta

-Vaya, vaya con que secuestraste a mi prima para llevarla a un parque de diversiones-Se escucho una voz masculina que enchinaba la piel de Serena

-¡Darien!, ¿A caso nos seguiste?-Agrego sorprendida

-Era obvio que una cabeza de chorlito como tú le gustara este tipo de cosas, no fue difícil encontrarlos-Justifico inmediatamente

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya te enteraste verdad?-Comento nuevamente la rubia

-Si pero al parecer las cosas marchan bien-Dijo tranquilamente

-Ella merece ser feliz-Comento mientras veía como avanzaba el juego mecánico y como el cielo se dibujaba de estrellas, ante esto nuevamente Darién se sintió reconfortado por el trabajo que había hecho Serena, sin saber que el había sonreído como pocas veces

_En un lugar al norte de Japón tres jóvenes habían sido invitados a una galería de arte a una exposición de un importante coleccionista de fotografías sobre todo de paisajes._

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí Taiki?, es aburrido-Comento un joven de cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos azules

-Seiya tu no sabes apreciar el buen arte-Dijo en forma de reproche el joven peliplateado

-Lo dices porque a ti te gusta la fotografía-contesto enfadado

-Basta chicos, se tienen que comportar y mas ahora que la galería esta tranquila-Taiki por su parte puso orden entre sus hermanos

-Esta bien, ¿pero porque nos trajiste?-Volvió a preguntar Seiya

-El dueño de la galería es también presidente de la televisora galaxia y nos ofreció un importante contrato-Comento el hermano mayor

-Ah ¿te refieres al mismo que esta organizando el concurso "Cristal de plata"?-Agrego un cuestionamiento Yaten

-Si, así es, nuestro representante dijo que nos íbamos a reunir aquí-Justifico Taiki

-Y lo dices ahora-Comento enfadado Seiya

-Mira que foto tan interesante-Taiki evadió el reproche de su hermano menor para ver una foto de un bello paisaje, se deslumbraba las luces de la ciudad de Tokio en el manto nocturno acompañado de una hermosa luna menguante que el simple hecho de ver la foto te hacia sentir como si estuvieras allí

-Aquí dice que la fotografío una tal Selene, creo que es un seudónimo-Comento Yaten admirando esa pieza tan espectacular

-Y al parecer es mejor que tu-Agrego divertido Seiya para burlarse de su hermano, algo que molesto al ojiverde

-Es hora de ir a la oficina, esta por allá-Anuncio Taiki, acompañado de Yaten, mientras que Seiya se quedaba viendo nuevamente la foto quedando irremediablemente hipnotizado

-Seiya-Llamo Yaten para que se apresurara

-Ya voy-

CONTINUARA…..

**********************************************************

**Hola gente bonita, espero que se encuentren bien y que me disculpen por el retraso pero tenia una crisis de ideas ustedes saben, jeje, bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lo malo es que no salio mucho Darien , pero el que sigue va estar casi el en todo el capitulo, solo pido que no se desesperen, ok, agrego además que estoy muy contenta de que ya rebasamos los 100 comentarios y por eso me voy a poner a bailar, jeje…, por si no saben Yaten también es aficionado a tomar fotografías, pero no tanto como Serena que es casi una profesional….bueno aquí unos agradecimiento a:**

**Cherrie SA**

**Lady Tortoise**

**Misstres9**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Isabel 20**

**Princess Moon-Light**

**emerude serenity**

**goordita**

**Sailor Lady**

**anyreth**

**paty garcia**

**Marijo de Chiba**

**Dayanna**

**liebende Lesung**

**Y gracias a ti por estar leyendo aquí un avance, casi nada :p**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Pensar en ti"**

**Sin importar cuando, el empezó a pensar en ella**

**Nos vemos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Pensar en ti"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

(N/a Un capitulo especialmente para las fans de Darien, todo narrado por el mismo)

_Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que mi prima Molly se había enterado de esa mala noticia, me molesto bastante lo que le hicieron pero lo que he aprendido en esta vida, es que todo se paga en esta, mas sin embargo la veía un poco mejor no se si sea porque la acompaña esa niña y sus amigas, tal vez así sea, no se que tiene ella que la gente que esta a su alrededor este feliz, a veces me da miedo averiguarlo, ¿miedo?, yo hablando de miedo imposible, sobre todo yo y mas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, ahora me encuentro en una situación habitual, después de la cena cada quien iba a sus respectivas actividades, los señores Tsukino y su hijo menor veían entretenidamente la televisión, mientras que yo leía un libro sin ninguna dificultad, hasta que de pronto algo atrajo mi atención._

-¿Ya viniste a ver la televisión con nosotros Serena?-Pregunto el mejor amigo de mi padre al ver que ella se acercaba pero con una caja muy particular

-Eh..pues no exactamente-Contesto ella entretenida y algo enfocada mas a lo que había en esa caja, admito que yo también tenia un poco de curiosidad ya que hay cosas que últimamente me sorprenden de ella

-¿Qué hay en esa caja?-Aunque también la curiosidad invadía al miembro mas pequeño de la familia

-Pues…como sabrán entre al concurso y el limite de entregar las fotos es la próxima semana-Ante la aclaración de ella, yo esperaba una reacción de molestia de su familia por hacer todo hasta el ultimo momento, pero su comportamiento fue de lo mas tranquilo

-Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, ¿Y ya decidiste que día vas a tomar las fotos?-Esa pregunta me sorprendido como la formulaba la señora Ikuko, no solo su comportamiento, ¿pero acaso ella podía hacer todas esas fotos en un día?

-Si…mañana, pero no me gusta levantarme tan temprano-Su reacción fue de frustración, típico de ella, pero su actitud cambio a una seria al sacar todo el equipo, una cámara y unos cuantos lentes los manejaba con una cierta tranquilidad, que comparación con aquella vez que la asesore para los mejores 50

-¿En serio crees que podrás tomar todas esa fotos mañana cabeza de chorlito?-Mi duda era grande y la saque de su seriedad para que dirigiera su celeste mirada hacia a mi con algo de fastidio, no se porque pero sentí un leve escalofrío que evite mostrar ante ella

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Contesto enojada, ¿acaso no le han enseñado que contestar con una pregunta es de mala educación?

-Te han pedido algunas fotos con respecto el clima, ¿como sabrás si mañana va estar soleado o nublado?-Sabia que mi repuesta tenia lógica, pero ella en vez de enojarse mas, solo sonrío para decir

-Tengo fe que mañana será perfecto-Su respuesta carecía de ilógica es tan de ella que siempre se deja lleva por simples impulsos, pero después no dije palabra alguna

_A las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que automáticamente me despierto, me dispuse para ocuparme a correr un rato por las mañanas aun siendo sábado, me puse mi ropa deportiva y baje sin hacer mucho ruido a la cocina, pero mi sorpresa fue a ver a la señora Ikuko preparando el desayuno y ver su atolondrada hija durmiéndose en la mesa, al parecer dormir es una de sus actividades que mas disfruta._

-Ah buenos días Darien, no sabia que te levantabas tan temprano-Comento haciendo que prestara atención a la señora Tsukino

-Es algo que acostumbro desde hace mucho tiempo-Dije sinceramente

-Eso es muy bueno, a comparación de mi hija que se le dificulta levantarse antes de las ocho de la mañana-Comento bastante risueña sin dejar de ver a la susodicha aun dormida

-¿Y le esta ayudando a preparar su desayuno?-Argumente al mismo tiempo que tome asiento en vez de irme a lo que hago todas las mañanas

-Si, Serena no sabe cocinar y trato de ayudarle en lo que este mi alcance, pero me preocupa que se vaya sola a hacer todo ese trabajo y luego tan despistada que es-No se porque pero sentí que ese ultimo comentario iba directamente a mi conciencia

-¿Eh?...¿Ya esta listo todo?-Pregunto ella al despertarse aun con los parpados algo pesados pero de repente al verme, su mirada cambio-¿Darien que haces tan temprano en la cocina?-

-Le estaba proponiendo a Darien que te acompañara a tomar las fotos-La señora Ikuko dijo eso, obviamente me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Qué?-Dije sin mucho afán para no formar un escándalo

-¿Lo que dice mi mamá es cierto Darien?-Ella me miro con esos ojos un tanto llenos de ilusión pero a la vez se preocupaba por lo que yo sentía-Si no quieres no hay ningún problema-

-¿Cómo?, las cabezas de chorlito como tu son bastante torpes y despistadas no te creo capaz de cuidarte sola-Dije esto sin pensar en la reacción que esto podría provocar

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que es un si?-Agrego inquisidoramente la causante de que yo estuviera en este lió

-Eso creo-No me quedo de otra que resígname, recargue mi codo en la mesa para sostener mi cara y que se notara la reacción que tome, además no podía hacer otra cosa ya que en mi hospedaje han sido muy amables conmigo, incluso ella a pesar de lo que le hice pasar, al parecer el rencor no ha sido una alternativa para ella

-Bien ya están los almuerzos preparados-Allí me di cuenta que todo esta planeado desde el principio

_Rápidamente me tuve que cambiar de ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color negra y mis tenis (n/a Así se vestía el chico que me encantaba en la prepa se veía waa, mejor continúen con la lectura), mientras que ella se veía con su peculiar peinado tipo odangos una blusa sin mangas naranja, unos short falda blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color de la blusa además de su equipo fotográfico una mochila que nuevamente hizo que la curiosidad me invadiera._

-¿Qué tanto llevas allí?-Formule la pregunte ya estando fuera, aun con la oscuridad de la madrugada

-Auhm… llevo impermeables, un suéter, bloqueador solar y déjame ver, dulces y creo que eso es todo-Argumento al revisar en su mochila que tenia un estampado de conejo

-¿Y crees necesitar todo eso?-Cuestione incrédulo y sin hallar sentido a lo que decía

-Tal vez no pero una mujer precavida vale por dos-Dijo sonriente

-Ojala no sea así contigo basta para que haya otra como tu-Comente y de inmediato su sonrisa se transformo en molestia

-Ahh..eres un odioso-Expreso entre dientes y con los puños cerrados a la altura de la cadera, aun así me divertía su expresión

-Pero un odioso que no dejaras de amar-Dije para ver un nuevo cambio en su expresión, al parecer no lo veía venir e hice que reacciona-Será mejor irnos el sol no tardara en salir-Comente al lanzarle el otro casco para luego ver que se lo ponía y darle una advertencia al ver que se montaba a mi espalda-Sujétate fuerte-Así fue como comenzamos nuestro día y llegamos a un campo abierto cercano ella bajo rápidamente, no lo pensó dos veces y saco solamente su cámara

-¿Acaso no usas tri-pie?-Pregunte al bajarme y escuchar el sonido que provocaba la cámara, de repente ella se detuvo e inocentemente mostró una pose pensativa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-No, nunca lo he llegado a necesitar-Contesto finalmente y continuaba con las tomas mientras que el sol se asomaba para hacer notar su llegada-¡Listo!-

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunte algo sorprendido, pero luego ella me dio una razón

-Quiero que veas que si puedo tomar todas las fotos que necesito-Dijo al mismo tiempo que nos alistábamos para nuestro siguiente destino y llegamos al parque numero diez, donde se deslumbraba como los árboles de cerezo desprendían sus hojas y eran mecidas por el viento

-¡Aquí esta bien!-Exclamo, de inmediato tuve que parar y reclamar su reacción

-¡Oye no seas tan gritona!-Sin embargo ella se bajo sin hacerme caso

-¡Es perfecto!-Dijo con una sonrisa algo que calmo mi molestia y sin que ella notara se dedico a lo suyo, solo me quede allí observándola

futarikiri no kouen kaeri michi no shiteiseki

itsumo yori hashaideru kimi wo mitsume kiite mita

Totalmente solos en el parque, nuestro asiento habitual en el camino a casa

Tú estabas jugueteando más de lo común, así que te miré y pregunté

-Bien creo eso es todo-Dijo muy animada para poner una cara bastante agotada-Tengo hambre-

-Oye, pero es muy temprano-Comente pero me di cuenta que también me empezaba a dar hambre, ya era tan habitual llevarle la contraria-Esta bien vamos a comer-Y nos dirigimos a una banca que estaban el parque

-Gracias por la comida-Dijimos en unísono algo que hizo dibujar una sonrisa en ella mientras que yo seriamente empezaba a comer

-Esto esta delicioso-Decía ella mientras disfrutaba su comida-¿no lo crees Darién?-

-Si-Comente algo sorprendido raramente comento con alguien sobre la comida

-¿Sabes? esto no lo hago simplemente por ganar el concurso ni mucho menos por el contrato-Comento ella de repente-Lo hago para poder entrar en la Universidad y que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi-

"moshimo ashita sekai ga nakunattara dou suru?"

kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni boku no ude wo gyuu to shita nee

"Si el mundo desapareciera mañana, ¿Qué harías?"

No dijiste nada, sólo apretaste con fuerza mi brazo.

-Aunque yo tengo todas las posibilidades de entrar a cualquier Universidad, creo que es interesante luchar arduamente por un sueño-Comente tratando no sonar presuntuoso y tratar de hacerle ver que lo que hacia era lo correcto, algo que capto y respondió con una sonrisa que luego fue borrada repentinamente

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto sin esperar mi respuesta y corrió adentrándose a la parte de los árboles apresuradamente y tuve que seguirla segundos después de pensarlo, hasta encontrar arrodillada y sollozando-¿Cómo son capaces e hacer esto?-Señalándome un nido que se encontraba en el piso y con la madre junto con sus crías muertos

-Lo mas seguro lo hizo un niño con su resortera-Trate de darle una explicación

-Que frío eres-Se escucho decir por la indiferencia que se escucho de mi respuesta, se seco la lagrimas se paro y empezó a caminar-Espérame aquí iré por mi cámara-minutos después regreso aun sollozante acomodando el lente y tomando las fotos necesarias-Vámonos-Salimos del lugar y se escucho otro ruido, pero esta vez era de un relámpago de inmediato ella se sostuvo de mi brazo por el susto de este fenómeno natural

-Esto es raro, hace rato estaba soleado-Comente al ver que algunas nubes grisáceas se formaban levemente en cielo intentado tapar el sol

-Tengo una idea-Exclamo nuevamente soltándose de mi brazo-¿Me podrías llevar a ese lugar donde de la otra vez?-Sugirió y entendí de que lugar se trataba, a la laguna que estaba casi cerca de la torre de Tokio

nee kotchi wo muiteite

kuchibiru ga chikasugite dokidoki tomaranai

Hey, mírame

Tus labios están tan cerca, mi corazón no dejará de latir con fuerza

-Oye cabeza de chorlito no pienso tener una cita contigo-Argumente enérgico en mi decisión pero ella puso una mueca de enfado

-¡NO HABLABA DE UNA CITA!-Exclamo y de nuevo se escucho un relámpago que de inmediato hizo que me abrazara

-Aparte de cabeza de chorlito eres una miedosa-Dije a lo cual ella reacciono soltándose e inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia

-Pues disculpa por no ser la chica ideal como tu piensas-Contesto nuevamente, al parecer ella me conocía mas de lo que yo pensaba, ¿o no?-A lo que me refería es ir a ese lugar para tomar unas fotografías-Comento finalmente

-Por allí debiste haber empezado-Comente calmado algo que hace que se desespere y por consecuencia a mi causa satisfacción, me agradaba verla así

-Desde un principio me mentalice que para mi desgracia esto no seria una cita-Cometo algo seria y un poco triste, a lo cual hizo que mi satisfacción disminuyera y así fue que con esa actitud nos dirigiéramos al siguiente lugar, estaba solo y nos acercamos a una cerca donde se podía ver el lago y que este reflejara el cielo gris y este con algunos botes flotando

donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara

moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa

sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo

I LOVE YOU kotoba wa iranai yo

kimi ga saigo no KISSU itsumademo

Te aceptaré totalmente, todo el tiempo

Y cuando tu corazón esté herido y las lágrimas se derramen

Te protegeré, incluso si significa hacer al mundo entero mi enemigo

Te amo, no necesito palabras

Eres mi último beso, siempre.

-Aun estando así, siguen con su cita-Dijo ella poniéndose un suéter rojo y empezando sacar su cámara y cambiar a una nueva lente

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-Comente abiertamente para ver que reacción tenia

-Por supuesto que si, pero para mi mala suerte estoy enamorada de un ser frío e insensible-Argumento sin dejar aun lado su trabajo

-Si que tienes mala suerte-Le susurre en el oído a lo cual hizo que se distrajera y me mirara con eso ojos celestes que poco a poco provocara que no dejara de verlos

-Y no solo eso-Volvió a decir-Al parecer no soy su tipo-Finalizo y metió la cámara a su lugar

-Alguien me dijo que la excepción hace la regla-comente, se quedo sorprendida no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte sabiendo que entendía perfectamente las indirectas

-Ah ya empezó a llover- exclamo para ponerse de inmediato el impermeable-Ponte esto-Me dijo extendiéndomelo no me quedo de otra que ponérmelo-Será mejor ir a otro lugar donde no nos podamos mojar-Ambos subimos a la moto y no se porque pero recordé algo que hable con Andrew en el Crown

itsumo no wakare michi de nani mo dekinai wakatteru

hoppeta fukuramasete te wo hanashite mou iku nee

En nuestro habitual lugar de despedida, no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo sé

Inflo mis mejillas y dejo ir tu mano, "Me tengo que ir".

**Flash Back**

-Lo que me extraña, ¿es que como puedes ser amigo de esa niña con cabeza de chorlito?-

-Serena es una chica alegre y dulce, es inevitable no ser su amigo, tú tienes la culpa por no darte la oportunidad de conocerla-

-Aja, si claro-

-Lo digo en serio Darién, Serena es un ser noble y sobre todo sensible tal vez en un futuro te des cuenta y espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Que no sea demasiado tarde"-Pensé

-Al parecer este es un buen lugar-Dije a la entrada de un café, había gente siendo sábado, en Tokio muchos trabajan siendo fin de semanas o visitan la ciudad

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto ella algo desconfiada

-Bien, mójate yo entrare-Lo dije para que aceptara entrar, aunque estaba decidió hacerla entrar cargándola y no lo hacia por simple responsabilidad

-No espera-Exclamo, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa para nuestra suerte entramos justo antes que empezara un gran diluvio

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Dijo una joven no mayor de 18 años, que de inmediato capte que a Serena no le agradaba

nee kotchi wo muiteite

kuchibiru ni chikazuite dokidoki tomaranai

Hey, mírame

Estoy tan cerca de tus labios, mi corazón no dejará de latir con fuerza.

-Yo quiero un pastel de fresas y un café con leche gracias-Ordeno pero no logro que esa joven dirigiera su mirada

-¿Y a ti que se te ofrece?-Me pregunto, pero no pude evitar reír por lo bajo la reacción de Serena

-Yo quiero un pan francés y un café descafeinado-Ordene, la camarera sonrío y se retiro

-Me supongo que traes dinero-Dijo aun con algo de molestia por el comportamiento de la camarera

-Un hombre precavido vale por dos, ¿Además qué te hace pensar que yo voy a pagar?-Pregunte ante tal conclusión de ella

-Simple, la idea de entrar aquí fue tuya-Sonrío algo que me perturbo aparte de que tenia la razón

-Bien yo pago cabeza de chorlito-Conteste igualmente con una sonrisa, no iba permitir que viera mi molestia, aunque note que sus mejillas se enrojecían, trajeron nuestra orden, comimos tranquilos y vimos como la lluvia se calmaba

konna boku mo kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo

koi wa fushigi na mahou da ne nani mo kowakunai kara

sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo hanashi wa shinai

STAND BY ME dareka ja dame nan da

kimi ni zutto soba ni ite hoshii

Incluso puedo ser fuerte cuando estás conmigo

El amor es un extraño conjuro mágico, no hay nada que temer

No te dejaré ir, incluso si significa hacer al mundo entero mi enemigo

Quédate a mi lado, no quiero a nadie más

Sólo quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

-Estuvo delicioso-Termino de decir para voltear a ver a la ventana y poner un rostro serio, al parecer no dejaba de ver algo

-¿Qué es lo que ves?-Pregunte viéndola sin que ella despegara la vista y decidí hacer lo mismo, vimos como un joven llevaba una rosa roja e iba algo emocionado a pesar del cielo gris

-Es mi oportunidad-Dijo y se levanto apresurada sacando su cámara e impermeable ya que la lluvia era leve y salio del establecimiento

-¡¿Oye a donde vas?!-Pregunte algo preocupado y molesto no me quedo de otra que seguirla después de pagar la cuenta y vi que se dirigía a un lugar muy concurrido donde los peatones cruzaban sin cesar

-No puede ser-Susurre sorprendido al ver a esa chica sosteniendo la cámara y ver que su cabello flotaba por un suave viento, observe la toma que estaba haciendo, el mismo joven de hace rato le entregaba esa rosa a una joven que felizmente la acepto, ante eso el sol apareció y en el fondo el arco iris, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia ella su rostro es algo que jamás olvidare, irradiaba felicidad eso la hacia ver mas cautivante algo que inevitablemente me paralizo sensación que no había sentido antes y me di cuenta que aun no era tarde

aa mujaki na sugao no mama kimi wa iu

"nee obaachan ni nattemo KISU shite kureru no?"

nee sono toki ni wa boku datte onaji da yo

tsunaida te hanashi wa shinai kara

Ah, con tu cara inocente, dices

"Hey, cuando sea una abuela, aún me besarás?

Tu sabes, cuando eso pase, estaré viejo, justo como tú

No dejaré a tu mano soltar la mía

-Creo que aun falta una toma-Comento mientras se me acercaba y trate de estabilizarme-¿Pasa algo Darien?-Me pregunto por mi aun estado

-Ah si, será mejor irnos-Conteste aun aturdido algo que ella noto pero prefirió no preguntar, para no molestarme según ella, subimos a la torre de Tokio y presenciamos un bello atardecer sin embargo esa experiencia no se comparaba con la anterior

-Bien solo falta revelarlas y listo-Comento entusiasta al mismo tiempo que nos dirigíamos hacia la moto

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste-Argumente con cierta naturalidad que ella acepto como autentica y de repente se me puso enfrente mío algo que me sorprendió mas

-Hago lo posible por ser de tu agrado ser una mejor persona para ti-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, esas palabras en el pasado no me hubieran importado ni en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora, ¿Qué pasaba?, había cosas que incluso yo no entendía, que no empecé a entender desde esa noche que roce sus labios-Estoy muy cansada-Argumento estirando sus brazos y nos subimos a la moto, era mitad del camino el semáforo estaba en rojo

-Se que al principio te trate mal e incluso últimamente te dije que no me desagradas-Comencé a decirle aun no muy convencido de lo que hacia-Pero tampoco quiero que te emociones por lo que voy a decir, hoy me la pase muy bien contigo y no hay necesidad que seas otra persona para que me agrades-Lo ultimo era primordial-Lo que quiero decir es que estas bien tal y como eres, ya que no podría esperar que seas una mejor persona para mi-Mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta que estaba dormida, se veía muy cansada

-Quiero más de ese pastel de fresa-Susurraba entre sueños

donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara

moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa

sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo

I LOVE YOU kotoba wa iranai yo

kimi ga saigo no KISSU itsumademo

Te aceptaré totalmente, todo el tiempo

Y cuando tu corazón esté herido y las lágrimas se derramen

Te protegeré, incluso si significa hacer al mundo entero mi enemigo

Te amo, no necesito palabras

Eres mi último beso, siempre

_Pero me di cuenta de algo, ella no dejaba de sostenerse fuertemente de mí y me sentí bastante bien…_

CONTINUARA…

************************************************************

**Hola gente bonita, insisto amo esa canción, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, bastante sorprendente para mi gusto, las cosas que piensa un hombre y mas no querer admitirlas, bueno la canción se llama Kiss~Karemichi no Love Song el primer ending de Lovely Complex, bueno que me queda por decir, el amor , el amor, ojala algun dia me llegue, he escrito del amor y nada, ¿sera una maldición, ustedes que opinan?, jeje, prometo que el capitulo 14, o sea el que sigue les agrade y mas que me queda menos de un mes de vacaciones, las materias que me tocaran estarán de miedo…..nos leemos después**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida **

**Besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 14**

"**Sueños por cumplir****"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Solo faltaba poco para hacer entrega de las fotografías que podría consolidar mas a la reconocida fotógrafa Selene, conocida como Serena, ella mando a llamar a toda su familia incluso al huésped que tenia en casa para un asunto de vital importancia, al tomar un paso importante darse conocer como una de las maestras de la lente._

-Y bien Serena, ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar?-Pregunto intrigado el jefe de la familia

-Bueno los mande a llamar para mostrarles esto-Comentaba Serena alegre con un sobre amarillo en el cual empezó a sacar su contenido

-¿Son las fotografías?-Cuestiono Ikuko al ver que su hija sacaba el contenido mostrando bellas imágenes en ella

-Si, el club de periodismo me hizo el favor de prestarme su cuarto oscuro para revelarlas-Agrego al mismo tiempo que entregaba las fotos una por una notándose cara de asombro de su familia mientras que Darien al ver las imágenes disimulo su asombro a pesar que estuvo en cada lugar

-¡Al fin!, ya ansiaba ver las fotos-Exclamo emocionado Sammy, a pesar de que siempre molestaba a su hermana por ser tan torpe, como fotógrafa la respetaba

-Ya se las enseñe a las chicas, pero para mi es mas importante su opinión-A esto no se refería a la opinión de su familia si no también de cierto pelinegro

-Son las mejores fotos que has tomado hija, la foto del amanecer es espectacular-Comento alegre su padre al observar cada toma

-A mi me gusto mucho la del lago-Expreso Sammy

-Me encanto mas la del parque, las hojas de lo cerezos danzando en el aire, es como si estuvieras allí, ¿Y tu que opinas Darien?-Argumento conmovida

-Pues a mi, todas me parecen bien-Aunque en realidad la que mas le gusto fue la de la pareja, pero evitaría vergüenzas

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, solo me queda mandarlas y esperar-Respondió alegre la rubia

_Ya faltaban días para salir del semestre, las chicas ansiaban ya las vacaciones, Molly se recuperaba de sus heridas, gracias a Serena y las ocurrencias de Kelvin aunque este ultimo empezaba tener una estrecha amistad con la familiar de Darien, Rei seguía insistiendo con Darien en el salón y en el club de tenis, mientras que Nicholas estaba al punto de rendirse y ya no insistir hasta que un día…_

-Hola Nicholas-Saludo alegremente la rubia que saludaba al joven en los pasillos

-Ah hola Serena-Dijo no con mucho animo

-¿Qué pasa Nicholas porque ese animo tan decaído?-Pregunto preocupada por el estado de su compañero

-No es nada importante-Trato de convencer a la rubia con una sonrisa fingida

-Ah, ya se, se trata de Rei Hino, ¿verdad?-Dijo esta bastante enérgica

-¿Tanto se nota?-Pregunto decepcionado de su actuación

-Animo, ya se, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo con las chicas para que entre todas pensamos en una solución?-Argumento alegremente

-No lo se-Comento no muy convencido

-Anda vamos-Serena agarro del brazo, para llevarlo donde se reunía con las chicas a almorzar-Hola chicas ya llegue-Anuncio alegremente

-Hola Serena-Contestaron en unísono

-Traje a Nicholas para que entre todas le demos un consejo-Justifico Serena

-¿Un consejo, de que?-Pregunto confundida Molly

-Ah es verdad, lo que pasa es que Nicholas esta perdidamente enamorado de Rei Hino-Informo Mina haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara

-Ah, esa chica que esta detrás de mi primo, ¿verdad?-Molly comprendió y todas asintieron pero Serena con algo de recelo

-Creo que lo mas correcto es decirle a Nicholas que nos gusta de un hombre para que así pueda conquistar a Rei-Sugirio Lita

-Me parece muy buena idea-Felicito Serena a su entrañable amiga

-Bien yo empiezo-Comento Mina-A mi lo que me gusta de un hombre es que sea guapo como mi querido Yaten-Dijo con brillo en sus ojos, a lo cual provoco la risa de los presentes-¿Qué dices de ti Amy?-

-Bueno pues a mi me gusta que sean inteligentes y tengan un buen tema de conversación-Comento algo apenada y con las mejillas sonrosadas

-¿En quien piensas Amy?-Inquirió Lita divertida al ver la expresión de su amiga

-Si Amy dinos-Comento Mina dándole con el codo

-Jaja, en nadie chicas, ¿Cómo van a creer en eso?-Amy trato de disimular su nerviosismo

-Esta bien Amy-Dijo Lita para luego seguir ayudando a Nicholas-A mi lo que mes gusta de un hombre es que sea amable y que sea alguien de confianza, ¿Qué nos dices de ti Molly?-

-Pues a mi me parece muy lindo que un hombre sea romántico-Comento embelesada

-Bueno sabiendo esto, ¿Qué seria lo correcto para que pueda conquistar a una chica como Rei Hino?-Comento Serena

-También es interesante un admirador secreto-Agrego Molly

-Oye no es mala idea-Dijo Lita

-Es cierto, siempre estas con la incertidumbre de quien podría ser ese chico que se enamoro de tus encantos, es tan emocionante sin importar que tipo de chica seas-Comento nuevamente Mina

-¿Están segura de eso?-Cuestiono Amy-¿No creen que le daría miedo?-

-No lo creo-Por fin comento Nicholas-Rei es de esas personas que no le temen a nada

-Pues bien esta decidido-Concluyo finalmente Serena, mientras que conseguía papel y pluma-¿Qué tan bueno eres para la poesía?-Pregunto la rubia

-Pues no muy bueno que digamos-Argumento

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos-Agrego Lita

_Al final de las clases Rei se dirigía a las taquillas (n/a lugar en donde se guardan zapatos, es una tradición en Japón es como un casillero), saco sus zapatos pero se percato de que había una pequeña hoja doblada, la saco y leyó el contenido._

"Tus ojos son cadenas para mi corazón"

"Tu voz una melodía para mi alma"

"Tu sola presencia me hace perder la razón"

"Debe ser porque soy el que mas te ama"

_A pesar de ser un poema tan improvisado no evito que la morena se sintiera alagada_

-"Debió ser Darien quien la escribió"-Pensó antes de ver quien la escribió y que este fuera tan explicito

"De tu admirador que no es Darien Chiba"

_De repente la expresión de Rei cambio sabia perfectamente que Darien no negaría algo así y mas de que el sabe que le gusta, se notaba intrigada algo que fue notado a escondidas por Serena y Nicholas._

-¿Estas segura que hicimos lo correcto?-Pregunto preocupado el castaño

-Claro, además de que no tienes nada que perder y mas si tu identidad esta oculta-Aseguro complacida Serena

-¿Acaso nada mas lo haces para que se aleje de Darien?-Pregunto Nicholas nuevamente

-Claro que no, bueno, puede ser, pero también lo hago para ayudar a un amigo-Dijo esto ultimo guiñando un ojo

_Ya estando a una semana de salir de clases, siguieron con la notas, cada vez mas profundas, aunque ahora nuestras dos rubias favoritas estaban afuera de la Dirección para dar un paso muy importante, el cual ya lo tenían pensado desde el principio del semestre que se esta acabando._

-¿Aun estas segura Serena?-Pregunto seria Mina, por la dificultad que tendrían por tomar este importante paso

-Aun lo estoy Mina, no lo he dudado ni un segundo- Comento muy decidida Serena

-Bien entremos-Agrego Mina mientras daba vuelta a la perilla

_Minutos mas tarde, Amy iba apresurada a ver en la salida a Lita para salir todas juntas como en los viejos tiempos, pero se percato de la ausencia de ciertas chicas._

-Hola Lita-Dijo animadamente saludando a la ojiverde

-Hola Amy-

-¿Y las demás?-Pregunto intrigada

-Molly me dijo que Kelvin la invito al cine-Justifico Lita- Pero de Serena y Mina no se nada-

-Ah mira allí vienen- Anuncio Amy

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto, donde estaban?-Cuestiono curiosa la castaña por lo misterioso que iban

-Es una sorpresa-Dijeron en unísono las rubias parte de

-¿Una sorpresa?-Ahora la pregunta se hacia en unísono por parte de Amy y Lita

-Si, vamos al karaoke y allá se los decimos-Ante esto después fueron informadas por el paradero de Molly lamentaron por su ausencia pero se alegraban que se distrajera con Kelvin aunque solo se sabía que era una amistad

_Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?  
Omoidasenai no  
Doushitenano?_

_Pero no bastan para saciar mi necesidad_

_Incluso en la dolorosa noche_

_Me pregunto ¿por que no puedo recordar su cara?_

_no puedo recordarlo_

_¿Por que no puedo recordarlo?_

-Muy bien Mina-Serena felicito con un aplauso a su amiga por su perfecta interpretación

-Como siempre, eres la que mejor canta-Comento Lita

-Y bien, ¿ya nos van a decir la sorpresa?-Cuestiono intrigada Amy

-¿Se lo dices tu Serena?-Argumento Mina

-Bien, Mina y yo fuimos a solicitar el examen de asignación-A lo que se refería Serena es aquel examen donde se según la calificación te saques te asignan a un salón, ya sea desde el A hasta el F

-Seguimos tu consejo Amy-Agrego Mina

-Eso es sensacional-Exclamo con alegría Amy

-Les deseo mucha suerte-Argumento Lita también emocionada-¿Pero por que no vamos al Crown le decimos a Andrew y seguimos con la celebración?-

-Me parece buena idea-Comento cómplice Serena, así llegando al Crown en donde Andrew contaba con la compañía de Darien

-Hola chicas, pensé que no vendrían-Dijo alegremente el rubio de ver a sus amigas

-Fue idea de…-Mina iba decir el nombre de la castaña pero esta de inmediato le tapo la boca

-De todas, fue idea de todas-Completo nerviosamente Lita

-Ah ya veo-Argumento neutralmente Andrew, para después ofrecerles sentarse en la mesa donde estaba con Darien y este no se molesto en saludarlos típico de el que las demás no les extraño

-Andrew tenemos algo importante que decirte-Serena rompió el hielo

-Ah si ¿y que es?-Pregunto algo emocionado

-Serena y yo solicitamos el examen de asignación-Ante este comentario por pare de Mina

-¿Qué te parece la idea Darien?-Pregunto emocionado Andrew

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo-Dijo seriamente

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto molesta Lita

-¿Para que esforzarse tanto, si saben que van a quedar en el mismo salón?-Volvió a preguntar con un tono fría e indiferente

-No menosprecies a la gente Darien-Comento enfadada Serena mientras se paraba de su asiento-Y ni pienses que voy a recurrir a ti si es lo que piensas-Se fue acercando a la puerta

-¿Serena a donde vas?-Pregunto preocupada Amy

-No quiero tu ayuda incluso si eso me mata-Dijo bastante ofendida para después retirarse

-Serena espéranos-Dijo Amy seguida por Lita, Mina se quedo para decir algo

-Es mejor que midas tus palabras-Dijo Mina como pocas veces, seria a un cierto punto fría y se retiro.

-Al parecer aun no aprendes ¿verdad Darien?-Dijo Andrew para notar algo distinto en el-¿O no quieres que se de cuenta?-

-No se a lo que te refieres-

-Y de inmediato lo niegas, pero bueno, tendrás tus razones, tal vez equivocadas, pero aun así son tus razones-

_Ya faltaba una noche para que el día siguiente se presentara ese examen que definiría el siguiente año de las dos rubias, Serena a veces se quedaba en la casa de Mina a estudiar, siendo aconsejadas por Amy que temas serian importantes ver, Serena estaba tan decidida a no dejarse vencer que se esforzaba demasiado, ahora le tocaba a Mina quedarse en la casa de Serena por quedar mas cerca de la escuela._

-¿Qué pasa Serena?, te noto rara-Comento Mina al ver un poco decaída a su amiga al ver como veía como seguía nevando

-No es nada Mina, será mejor seguir estudiando, ¿no crees?-Comento Serena un poco desganada

-Bien, pero iré abajo por algo de agua tengo sed-Anuncio educadamente Mina, pero solo era un pretexto

-Si claro, pero no te tardes, mañana es el examen-Agrego Serena, si saber que Mina bajo a la sala para encontrarse con cierto pelinegro

-Darien, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Cuestiono Mina en un momento ideal ya que la casa estaba sola a excepción de ellos tres

-¿y de que quieres hablar?-Dijo algo cortante sin dejar de prestarle atención a su libro

-De Serena-Mina noto que Darien dejo a un lado su lectura, ella lo tomo como si lo estuviera molestando-Se que te suena fastidioso, pero para mi es importante, es una amiga muy valiosa y solo vengo a pedirte un favor, si no tienes el valor de conocerla y estas convencido de que ella no es para ti, te exijo que no la lastimes-Comento algo angustiada pero a la vez seria en sus palabras

-¿Tan importante es para ti?-Pregunto intrigado

-No solo para mi, si no para Lita, Amy, Andrew incluso para Molly-Aseguro Mina ante esto Darien se paro y empezaba emprender su camina hacia su habitación pero no sin antes decir

-Será mejor que desde ahora juzgues mis acciones-Dijo seriamente Darien

-Estaré al tanto de ello y no dudare en actuar si algo malo le sucede-Comento en la misma actitud y el pelinegro se retiro

_Al días siguiente ambas jóvenes estaban lista, mas sin embargo Mina volvió a notar la actitud de Serena, en vez de estar animada, estaba un poco desganada como para preocupar a su seres queridos._

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto Serena?-Pregunto Mina al ponerse su bufanda en el cuello

-Claro, solo que me siento un poco cansada eso es todo-Justifico Serena ya estando lista para irse

-Sera mejor que no te esfuerzas mucho, ¿Por qué no lo intentas para el siguiente año?-Comento su mamá igual de preocupada

-No, definitivamente lo hare, será mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde-Comento Serena al salir con Mina

-¿Ya se fueron?-Pregunto Darien con su acostumbrada actitud

-Si pero me preocupa Serena, espera que no pase nada malo-Volvió argumentar Ikuko

_Serena y Mina ingresaban para hacer el examen y se encontraron con la sorpresa de Molly y Kelvin también iban hacer el examen y al igual que Mina notaron el aspecto de Serena pero ella trato de no preocuparlos ya a la mitad del examen._

-"¿Por qué me siento mareada?, tengo mucho calor, basta, tengo que terminar esto"-Pensó Serena y puso mucho esfuerzo en terminarlo, Mina se paraba para entregarlo, para que segundos depuse Serena también hacer lo mismo-Aquí tiene-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse

-¡Serena!-Grito preocupada Mina, para después llevarla a la enfermería-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Pregunto Mina al preguntarle a la doctora de la escuela

-Tiene fiebre, debió ser por la presión del examen, lo que necesita es descansar y que alguien venga por ella-Sugirió la doctora, poniendo a la amiga de la rubia preocupada mientras que esta estaba dormida en la cama

-Iré hacer una llamada-Mina salio de la enfermería y dirigirse a un teléfono público un piso abajo, marco un numero, mientras que en la residencia Tsukino se oyó el sonido del teléfono

-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?-Contesto Ikuko

-Soy yo Mina-

-Ah Mina, ¿Cómo les fue en el examen?-

-Pues estuvo difícil, pero no hable para eso-

-¿Entonces que se les ofrece?-

-No quiero que se alarme, pero a Serena le dio fiebre-

-Serena, ¿esta bien, pero porque?-

-Solo necesita descansar, el exceso de trabajo al parecer fue la causa, lo que necesito es que alguien venga y me ayude a llevar a Serena a su casa-

-No te preocupes, solo te encargo que la cuides mucho esta bien-

-Si señora gracias, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego Mina-Ikuko colgó el teléfono preocupada por el estado de su hija algo que alguien noto enseguida

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el apuesto pelinegro que estaba en su espalda

-Necesito ir por Serena, pero también tengo que ir por Sammy a la escuela-Comento angustiada

-¿Paso algo malo con ella?-

-Me llamo Mina diciéndome que tenia fiebre y necesita alguien para que la traiga y la verdad no se que hacer-Agrego nuevamente Ikuko, mientras que momentos mas tarde en la escuela, Serena y Mina ya estaban casi a la salida

-Hubiera sido mejor esperar en la enfermería-Recalco Mina después de que su amiga insistiera en irse

-Estoy bien Mina, pero la verdad si tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa-Argumento al momento que empezó a tambalear

-Serena-Comento alarmada pero alguien detuvo la caída de su amiga

-¿Darien que haces aquí?-Pregunto Serena al notar que Darien la sostenía en sus brazo, pensó que era uno de sus delirios

-Mejor no digas nada y sube-Contesto y dio la señal para que se subiera a su espalda, nuevamente tan cerca de el inevitablemente se perdió en su aroma y se quedo dormida

-Adelántense yo le avisare a los demás, prometí hacerlo después del examen-Propuso Mina pero con otro objetivo-Cuídala mucho-Lo dijo en un tono no solo si tratara de ese momento si no de toda la vida y ambos jóvenes salieron mientras que los copos de nieve seguían cayendo suavemente en esta ocasión no llevaba la moto ya que este podría sufrir daños por tanta nieve en el suelo.

-Pesas mucho, deberías dejar de comer tanto-Menciono Darién a mitad del camino al notar que Serena trataba de acomodarse

-No contéstate mi pregunta-Comento la rubia debilitada

-Vine a ayudarte, ¿Qué mas podrías ser?-Justifico el pelinegro

-Ya te lo dije y te lo digo ahora no quiero tu ayuda incluso si eso me mata-

-Mejor no digas nada, ya empezaste a delirar-

_Mientras tanto en una casa muy elegante en las orillas de la ciudad de Tokio, en donde también todo estaba cubierto por la suave nieve, mientras que tres apuestos jóvenes estaban en la sala donde había una calida chimenea para sobrellevar el frío._

-Al fin terminamos la gira, lo que sigue son una buenas vacaciones-Comento el joven peliplateado sentado en un largo sillón

-De eso quería hablar-Argumento de repente Taiki

-¿Te refieres del contrato con el dueño de la televisora galaxia?-Pregunto Seiya un tanto aburrido viendo como se cubría de blanco

-No exactamente, ¿recuerdas que una vez dijiste que querías una vida normal?-Volvio a comentar el hermano mayor de los Kou

-¿Acaso no estarás hablando?-Pregunto Yaten mientras que Seiya dirigió su celeste mirada a su hermano

-Vamos estar una temporada fuera de lo escenarios y he arreglado con nuestra representante a asistir a una escuela publica una temporada-Dijo finalmente Taiki

-¿Lo dices enserio Taiki?-Pregunto asombrado el pelinegro

-¿Y que tipo de escuela publica será?-Cuestiono un tanto serio Yaten

-He escuchado de una aquí en Tokio de muy buen prestigio, la escuela Juban-Menciono el castaño

-¿Y que hay de bueno en esa escuela?-Volvio a cuestionar Seiya al pensar por el carácter de sus hermanos pensar que entrarian a una escuela privada

-Me han dicho que hay un joven con el CI más alto de Japon-Justifico nuevamente Taiki

-¿Más alto que el tuyo?-Pregunto intrigado Yaten, eso era prácticamente imposible que hubiera alguien mas inteligente que su hermano mayor

-Si, el tiene un CI de 200- Volvio a comentar

-Ja,ja, lo mas seguro es que sea todo un nerd-Argumento divertido Seiya volviendo a ver el exterior de la casa

_En la residencia Tsukino, Serena finalmente había sido llevada a su recamara para que se recuperara de su fiebre y recobrar su energía que siempre la caracterizaba, aunque ahora en estos momentos la joven de la dos coletas estaba por abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que no estaba sola._

-Serena, que bueno que despertaste-Argumento un poco serio pero con un tono preocupado que noto la rubia de inmediato lo que hizo que se enderezara para luego estar sentada

-¿Darien tu me cuidaste?-Pregunto aun con su asombro, al mismo tiempo que sentía un calor en sus mejillas

-¡Tonta!, te esforzaste demasiado cabeza de chorlito-Reclamo el pelinegro

-Lo lamento-Respondió cabizbaja hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por Darien

-Tu siempre te preocupas por mi, además me has dicho que estas enamorada de mi e incluso me has dado mi espacio, ¿pero te has preguntado cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos?-Dijo bondadosamente el pelinegro que había encantado a Serena

-Aunque no te desagrado, se perfectamente que no soy tu tipo incluso lo que haga y deje de hacer te da lo mismo, además difícilmente he visto que muestres afecto por alguien-Respondió tristemente la rubia

-¡Tonta!-Volvió a decir, aunque con sus dos manos tomo el rostro de la chica-Veremos si con esto te das cuenta-Acerco los labios a los de el para hundirse nuevamente en un beso

-"Es la segunda vez, no pude ser"-Serena pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta de la realidad-No puede ser-Se despertó de repente del sueño algo alarmada mientras que la frazada mojada caía de su frente y volteo a ver si había alguien mas en su cuarto y se dio cuneta que estaba sola-Fue un sueño, pero sin embargo-Toco sus labios con la yema de los dedos-Se sintió tan real-Mientras que afuera de su cuarto estaba Sammy con mas agua fría sin que su hermana se diera cuenta pero se notaba algo aturdido

CONTINUARA….

**********************************************************

**Hola de nuevo gente bonita, se preguntaran del porque la actualización de hoy, es simple como ya había dicho en un capitulo anterior, me queda muy poco de vacaciones y lo peor es que las materias que me tocaran están de miedo y no se si para cuando suceda eso podré actualizar, entonces tratare que para estos días, poner capitulo, no muy largos claro, porque yo se la angustia que te ponen cuando estas leyendo y la autora no cataliza en meses, pero bueno, pondré mucho empeño en esto, porque vale la pena, el fragmento que canto Mina es Sobakasu primer opening de Ruroni Kenshin, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 15**

"**Cristal de plata"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Era alrededor de las seis de la tarde, una joven rubia estaba inquieta con sus manos, era una ocasión para estar nerviosa, aquí se definiría muchas cosas, su educación y el lanzamiento de su carrera ya no como Selene sino como Serena Tsukino, algo que oculto por mucho tiempo, por razones de que se quería enfocar mas en sus estudios, que en lo que en verdad era su talento su vocación, su don, a pesar de que afuera de ese lujoso recinto estaba nevando, adentro había calor no solo de la euforia y adrenalina que se sentía en cada participante que estaban regados, mientras que nuestra querida rubia estaba vestida para la ocasión, un vestido largo rosa pálido de seda, con tirantes que hacían cruz en su espalda conformaba un escote hasta la mitad de esta, claro si quería salir, tendría que ponerse un calido abrigo, aun así no dejaba de verse atractiva para muchos._

-Serena-Se escucho u nombre por parte de su madre

-Mamá-Menciono mas aliviada Serena, pero sus nervios volvieron debido a que aparte de que venia la familia también venia él, bastante elegante como para derretirse incluso si hubiera una fuerte nevada

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto su papá al ver inquieta a su hija

-Me siento muy nerviosa, los jurados han pedido que de una pequeña explicación de maximo treinta segundos por cada foto el motivo y también de la técnica-Dijo mientras su madre no dejaba de tomarle la s manos

-Serena Tsukino-Se escucho su nombre por parte de una señorita muy amable

-Si soy yo-Contesto pero su cuerpo parecía que había sufrido los efectos del frío

-Es su turno, si gusta puede traer una sola persona para que la acompañe-Comento nuevamente

-¿Una persona?-Pregunto intrigada

-Si, de preferencia que haya sido testigo de las tomas y que durante su presentación mantenga su silencio-Agrego para quedar en claro, que solo será un testigo mas y así dar mas autenticidad al concurso, por lo cual los ojos de Serena inconcientemente se dirigieron a los de Darien

-Esta bien-Dijo serio y con su típica frialdad, pero Serena inexplicablemente se sintió mas segura, ambos llegaron con los jurados que eran cuatro uno de ellos editor de una importante revista, otra de un periódico, el tercero un empresario de la televisora galaxia y el ultimo un profesor de fotografía de la Universidad que posiblemente entraría Serena si ganara el concurso

-Bien explícanos la técnica que utilizaste en el amanecer-Dijo el profesor mientras observaban esta foto enmarcada, la rubia respiro se sentía como en un examen oral

-Fue sencilla use un lo suficientemente justo para dar un enfoque no solo al sol sino al cielo el como este era afectado por sus rayos- Dijo al hablar de su fotografía nombrada resplandecer era un regla poner nombre a cada toma

-Muy bien, es sorprendente-comento el editor de la revista-Ahora explícanos esta fotografía del parque-pidió al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a esta

-Espere al momento mas exacto donde hubiera armonía con el viento y los pétalos, para ser sincera me provoca tranquilidad al verlo-Justifico con el jurado que también se sintieron hipnotizados por esa imagen, la fotografía fue llamada Sakura

-Muy bello, ahora dinos acerca del lago-argumento la editora del periódico

-Se llama sin obstáculos, es una toma que hice, a pesar de que el cielo esta nublado unos pequeños rayos se reflejan en el agua, en donde si todavía se dan cuenta hay gente en los botes-

- Interesante-Menciono el empresario-Continuemos con el atardecer-

-Bien, se llama hasta luego, aunque el sol se vaya no significa un adiós si no un hasta luego, la toma la hice en la torre Tokio, los últimos rayos se ven suavemente reflejados en las ventanas-Ante estas explicaciones Darien no podía tomar atención a otra cosa que no fuera a Serena y sus fotografías

-Ahora vamos con los dos temas empecemos con la tristeza-Volvió a mencionar el profesor

-Crueldad-Suspiro la rubia con resentimiento-Use una técnica en blanco y negro, ya que la muerte representa eso, algo sin color, el color es vida y se ve reflejada en la inconciencia que se puede ver en los seres humanos, para mi eso representa la tristeza-

-Hasta ahora va con las normas y creo que con su última foto no es la excepción-Argumento complacido el editor de la revista

-Se llama Rosa Roja-comento animadamente- Como verán la gente sigue avanzando y se ve un efecto difuminado, mientras que esa pareja se detiene ante la presencia de la rosa roja que representa el sentimiento más puro, el amor-Finalizo con satisfacción

-Bien señorita Tsukino, o mas bien dicho Selene-Tomo la palabra la editora del periódico-Debemos admitir que usted nos presenta un trabajo de calidad no dudamos que allí anda su querido Endymion, que cada día la inspira mas-Comento al dirigir su mirada a los dos jóvenes a lo cual Serena se sonrojo

-Muchas gracias-Comento nerviosamente

-Le deseamos mucha suerte-Argumento para despedirse el profesor de la Universidad, hicieron su reverencia y se retiraron dejando una Serena mas relajada

-Uff por fin-Suspiro para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante-Muchas gracias-

-No deberías agradecérmelo-Comento seriamente

-Al que estés a mi lado, para mi es suficiente-Agrego la rubia para que Darien se sorprendiera de su respuesta, mas tarde se dirigieron a un enorme salón muy elegante en donde todos sus seres queridos los estaban esperando arreglados según la ocasión.

-Serena-Se volvió escuchar su nombre, pero esta vez por parte de sus amigas

-Chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir-Comento alegremente, también notando que estaba Molly-Me alegro que tu también hayas podido venir Molly-

-Si a mi también me alegra, aparte de que la joyería de mi familia fabrico el cristal de plata-

-¿Quieres decir que el trofeo es una joya?-Pregunto intrigada Lita

-Fue una pieza especialmente creada para este concurso-Agrego Amy estando más enterada de esto asombrando a sus demás amigas, momentos después de escucho el sonido del micrófono

-Probando, probando-Decía el anunciador, para después comprobar que el aparato funcionaba-Por parte de los organizadores del concurso queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que participaron en este evento y pido por parte de todos aquí un fuerte aplauso-Pidió este aunque todos estaban en suspenso-Bien el momento esperado ha llegado-Dijo al verse como un señorita le entregaba un sobre, en eso Serena tomo la mano de alguien cercano y cerro sus ojos

-"Por dios, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ¿Por qué no lo dice?, anda ¿Qué espera?"-De repente Serena se salio de realidad, para no escuchar una respuesta negativa hasta que escucho

-Cabeza de chorlito-Fue lo que se escucho del dueño de la mano que ella estaba sosteniendo y abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue el abrazo de sus amigas

-SERENA, GANASTE, GANASTE-Se escucho decir de una emocionada Mina

-¿Qué como?-Pregunto confundida

-Un aplauso a la señorita Serena Tsukino, pero por favor venga a recibir su premio-Pidió el anunciador a lo cual Serena hacia caso sin poderlo creer- ¿Algo que quiera decir?-

-Auhm si, eso creo-Dijo aun aturdida y le acercaron el micrófono-Je,je la verdad es que no se que decir, es la primera vez que gano algo en la vida-Ante eso provoco gracia al auditorio presente-Sin embargo esto no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de mi familia, amigos y a lo que mas amo en esta vida, a ellos les dedico esto, gracias-Al finalizar su discurso recibió su valiosa joya y la prensa de inmediato quería capturar la imagen de Selene que a partir de ahora ya no seria desconocida

-Bien hecho Serena, estamos orgullosos de ti-Menciono su padre al abrazarla ya habiéndose bajado del escenario

-Sabia que lo lograrías-Dijo Andrew para también abrazar a su amiga

-Una foto para el periódico- Pidió una fotógrafa, Serena estaba con todos sus amigos y familia a excepción de alguien

-Aguarden un momento-Comento la rubia-Darien ven-

-¿Acaso debo hacerlo?-Pregunto escéptico, hasta que la rubia lo jalo del brazo

-Tu también formas parte de esto-Justifico y entre todos salio un bello recuerdo para la vida de Serena

_La mañana siguiente en el templo Hikawa una bella joven de pelo negro se dirigía a desayunar al comedor como lo hacia de costumbre al lado de su abuelo, pero sin embargo tenia visitas._

-Buenos días Rei-Saludo de buen humor su abuelo-Invite a Nicholas a desayunar con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema-Dijo un tanto indiferente

-Buenos días Rei-Saludo Nicholas sin recibir respuesta alguna ya que había tomado el periódico para ignorarlo

-No puede ser-Se escucho de la voz de la morena-Es imposible-

-¿A que te refieres Rei?-Pregunto preocupado su amigo de la infancia

-A ESTO-Dijo un tanto enojada al enseñarle la foto de la ganadora del concurso "Cristal de Plata" junto con sus seres queridos-No lo puedo creer-Exclamo incrédula mientras ponía una mano en su frente-"Esto debe ser un sueño pero…"-

**Flash Back**

-Al parecer no te quedo claro que el club ya esta completo-Dijo con arrogancia la pelinegra

-Para tu información yo no vine a eso-Contesto molesta la rubia

-Ahh entonces viniste a espiar a Darién, es una pena que no puedas estar con el en el mismo club-Aclaro sintiéndose mas que la rubia la cual hacia que su enfado incrementara

-Eres una….-Dijo entre dientes hasta que fue interrumpida

-Vaya Tsukino, pensé que no vendrías-Comento Nicholas a lo cual hizo que se calmara la rubia

-¿Entonces sabias que iba a venir?-Ahora Rei hacia la pregunta con molestia y el pelinegro no se preocupa por lo que sucedía

-Si, los de club de periodismo pidió permiso a todos los clubes tomar unas cuantas fotografías para un artículo del próximo lanzamiento-Aclaro el castaño

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?-Pregunto despectivamente

-Oye mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, Se-re-na -Contesto con énfasis

-Tsukino es la fotógrafa- Interrumpió el pelinegro con seriedad

-Ay Darien no es hora de las bromas-Dijo incrédula la morena

-Chiba tiene razón, Tsukino es la fotógrafa del club de periodismo-Agrego Nicholas

-Ja debieron de estar muy desesperados al no encontrar un fotógrafo como para recurrir a ella-Argumento incrédula y algo burlona algo que molesto mas la rubia

-¿Estas insinuando que no soy la indicada para este trabajo?-Pregunto enfadada

-Te daré un consejo ten cuidado con ese equipo, a la escuela le cuesta caro ese tipo de material-Comento nuevamente la pelinegra

-¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?-Pregunto con sarcasmo y molestia Serena

-Ah si, cuidado con que no salgan borrosas las fotos, si no te quedas sin club y sin creditos-Finalizo regresando a su posición en la cancha

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No esto, debe ser un sueño, Rei despierta, despierta-se decía así misma dándose unos golpecitos en sus mejillas

-Rei cálmate- Recomendó el castaño

-¡¿Qué me calme?,¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-Pregunto Rei enfadada-Lo peor de todo es que en la foto sale Darien, ahh no la soporto-

-Creo que deberías resignarte-Volvió a decir su amigo

-Para ti suena fácil, ahora mas que nunca tengo que dar lo mejor de mi, no descansare hasta triunfar-Dijo para depuse aventar el periódico y alejarse del lugar

-Rei-Se escucho decir en un murmuro a Nicholas

-Te daré un consejo-Comento el abuelo de Rei-por lo que me has contado lo mejor es que tengas paciencia-Sin embargo Nicholas sentía que se cansaba pero admitía que aun siendo una caprichosa era lo que mas quería en la vida.

_Mientras tanto en la escuela Juban varios jóvenes estaban frente la pizarra, algunos con cara de frustración y otros muy contentos, sin embargo dos jóvenes estaban a metros de allí con miedo de ver esa pizarra y no haber conseguido su objetivo._

-Ve tu primero Serena-Sugirió nerviosa Mina

-No Mina ve tu primero-Comento en el mismo estado que su amiga

-Ya se vamos las dos al mismo tiempo-Dijo Mina agarrando la mano de su amiga y se acercaron a la pizarra, pero Serena solo se dejaba llevar y cerro sus ojos sin que su amiga se diera cuenta

-Tengo miedo-Expreso la joven de las dos coletas

-Veamos-Dijo Mina para buscarse en las listas-No lo puedo creer-Volvió a decir pero con una voz muy baja e incrédula

-¿Qué no lo logramos?-Pregunto exaltada Serena para luego abrir sus ojos y ver la lista del grupo C, el nombre de Minako Aino y Serena Tsukino estaban escritos en esa lista

-No lo puedo creer, lo logramos-Comento emocionada Mina y ambas rubias brincaban de alegría

-Lo hicimos-

-Esto hay que celebrarlo-Comento alegre Mina

-Pero primero vamos a mi casa-Pidió Serena y ambas se dirigieron a su casa

-¿Y como les fue chicas?-Pregunto ansiosa Ikuko

-Lo logramos mamá-Argumento emocionada, ahora las tres brincaban de alegría

-Adiós al grupo F-Decía Mina para después sugerir a la mamá de Serena-Le comente a su hija que seria bueno celebrarlo-

-Muy bien dicho Mina, ¿que les parece si invitan a sus amigos para celebrar algo aquí en la casa?-Argumento complacida Ikuko

-Bien llamare a los chicos, ¿me permite su teléfono?-Pidió amablemente Mina

-Si claro-Así fue que Mina con el permiso de la madre de Serena hablo a todos sus amigos en cuestión de unas tres horas llegaron según la cita que les dio Mina, todos estaban muy animados Molly y Andrew estaban acorralando a cierto pelinegro

-¿por cierto primito ya fuiste a felicitar a Serena?- Preguntaba con un tono inocente que llegaba incomodar a Darien

-Si, Darien anda, si quieres-Decía Andrew

-¿Acaso me van obligar?-Pregunto serio pero con el ceño fruncido algo que lograba fácilmente ese par

-No yo no hable de obligarte, ¿o tú escuchaste algo Andrew?-

-No para nada, además debes admitir que Serena no es la chica sin cerebro como tú pensabas-Agrego burlonamente el rubio

-¿Creen que cambiare mi opinión con respecto a ella?-Pregunto nuevamente

-No hay necesidad de eso, tu solito lo hiciste-Agrego nuevamente su prima

-Negarlo es otra cosa, ¿no opinas lo mismo Molly?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, además Serena me cae muy bien, es linda, simpática, bondadosa y siempre piensa en los demás-

-Es lo que yo digo es inevitable no ser su amigo-

-¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto?, sean claros-

-Bien primito para no hacerte sufrir mas, queremos que seas sincero con tus sentimientos-

-Molly tiene razón, además quien sabe, en cualquier momento otro chico la conquiste porque cierto pelinegro que esta cerca de mi no le dice la verdad-Lo ultimo que menciono Andrew fue mas directo de lo que Darien pensaba

-¿De que verdad hablan?-

-De lo que en verdad sientes por ella-Menciono Molly casi al punto de la desesperación

-No te hagas Darién, nosotros te conocemos perfectamente, ya no nos puedes engañar-

-Basta, esta bien iré, pero nada mas para que no me sigan molestando-Ante este argumento se fue resignado aunque las dos personas que dejo atrás se veían complacidas-Cabeza de chorlito-Dijo bastante serio para ocultar algo de nerviosismo

-Si dime-Contesto mientras estaba con Amy y Ikuko

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Pregunto sin dejar ver una pizca de vulnerabilidad ante la sonrisa de Serena

-Auhm si claro, si me disculpan-comento con sus acompañantes y ambos se dirigieron aun con la nieve cayendo del cielo al patio-¿Qué pasa Darién, acaso no estas a gusto?, si quieres puedes ir a tu cuarto no hay problema-

-No es eso-Dijo para suspirar para poder agarrar valor, pero después se escucho un timbre que no le tomo importancia-Lo que pasa es que yo quería decirte, es que la verdad yo-

-Si dime-Sin imaginarse que cosa le podría decir el pelinegro

-La verdad es que yo estoy-No termino de decir ya que alguien interrumpió

-Serena te buscan-Anuncio Ikuko

-¿Quién es mamá?-Pregunto intrigada la rubia

-No lo se, pero dice que es importante-

-Lo lamento Darien, me lo dices después, ¿esta bien?-Comento inocentemente Serena entrando de nuevo en la casa dejando a un Darien un tanto consternado

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou-Dijo una elegante mujer de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura que fue recibida por los demás en la sala

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-Comento amablemente Serena

-Primeramente te felicito por haber ganado el concurso "Cristal de Plata"-

-Muchas gracias-

-Y mas que nada vengo por la otra parte del premio-

-¿Se refiere al contrato sorpresa?-Pregunto emocionada Mina

-Mina-Rezongaron Amy y Lita al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento-Se disculpo enseguida

-Así es, vengo por lo del contrato sorpresa-Comento divertida Setsuna

-Vaya no creí que fuera tan pronto-Comento de repente Serena

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy ansiosa de que empieces a trabajar pronto con nuestra estrellas-Argumento alegremente la elegante mujer

-¿Nuestras estrellas?-Preguntaron en unísono las amigas de Serena incluyéndola a ella

-¿Entonces no nada mas va ser una?-Pregunto Lita

-Si no varias-Afirmo Mina emocionada

-Oh pero que torpeza la mía-Volvió a decir Setsuna-no me presente correctamente-Ante esto todos se sorprendieron-Soy Setsuna Meiou representante de los Three Lights-Entregándole una tarjeta de presentación a Serena

-¿DE LOS THREE LIGHTS?-Preguntaron sorprendidas Serena y sus amigas pero al parecer a Mina le daba un desmayo

-Mina-Gritaron Lita y Amy que estaban a su lado

-¿Esto es un sueño?-Pregunto Mina

-Al parecer no-Decía nerviosa Amy, al parecer también le impacto la noticia

-Bien aquí esta tu contrato para que lo firmes además de una copia, es bastante corto ya que tu actividad será exclusivamente el de tomar fotografías para la revista en las que se va publicar-Explico amablemente Setsuna

-Entiendo-Decía para después firmar-Bien aquí tiene-Anuncio nuevamente

-Muchas gracias, como dice en el contrato te esperamos el miércoles que viene a las diez de la mañana en las instalaciones de la televisora galaxia-

-Se lo agradezco-Comento mientras la acompañaba a la puerta

-Hasta pronto-Se despido Setsuna hasta arrancar su convertible y retirarse

-Serena, que suerte tienes-Dijo Mina al mismo tiempo que se agarraba el cuello de su amiga

-Esto es increíble, vas a fotografiar a los Three Lights, en persona-Comento emocionada Lita

-Felicidades Serena, te lo mereces- comento Amy mientras que Andrew y Molly estaban atentos a cierto pelinegro

-Al final no lo pudiste hacer-Dijo algo desanimada Molly para ver que su primo con la actitud de siempre, pero tanto ella como Andrew sabían cuando fingía además de que seguía sin dejar de observar a la rubia

-Que lastima, aquí dice que solo puede ir ella a la televisora-Decía Amy al leer el contrato

-Debe ser para que no haya alborto-Concluyo Lita

-Que mala suerte-Lamento Mina-Pero promete que me darás una foto de Yaten, anda di que si-

-Esta bien, esta bien-Decía algo abrumada Serena pero a la vez muy contenta-También te traeré una de Taiki Amy-Expreso Serena haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara

-Serena-Ante esto todas soltaron la carcajada

-Aunque estamos orgullosos que te hayas dado tiempo para conocer a Serena-Argumento Andrew donde solo lo podían escuchar Molly y Darien

-Fue inevitable vivo en su casa-Volvió argumentar en su ya acostumbrada actitud

-No fue algo inevitable, fue el destino-Concluyo alegremente Molly

_El miércoles por fin había llegado y con el un nuevo trabajo, dedicarse a lo que mejor sabe hacer, cualquier chica no habría podido dormir mientras llegaba esos días, pero para Serena era diferente, para ella solo había un chico en su corazón, mas sin embargo solo se conformaba tenerlo cerca de ella y ver esos hermosos ojos tan presentes en su pensamiento, además de darle entender que ella quería ser una mejor persona para el. Ahora todos en la residencia Tsukino estaban dispuestos a tomar el desayuno._

-Serena no comas tan rápido-Sugería su mamá al ver que su hija quería apresurase ara llegar temprano a su cita

-No seas torpe te vas atragantar si comes así-Exclamo Sammy

-Sammy no molestes, esto es muy importante-Decía aun con comida en la boca que ya empezaba a digerir-Muchas gracias por la comida-Agradeció satisfecha la rubia

-Que bueno hija, te pido que te cuides mucho y tengas mucha suerte-Dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa, mientras que Serena se levantaba de la mesa y vio a Darien

-¿Sucede algo cabeza de chorlito?-Pregunto incomodo el pelinegro mientras comía y la rubia chasqueo los dedos

-Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir la otra vez Darien?-Pregunto inocentemente la rubia para que todos los que estaban en el comedor se le quedaran viendo

-Bueno yo-Se sintió acorralado obligado a confesarse culpable-Lo que te iba decir es yo estoy decidido a que la próxima vez que te enfermes no te voy a cargar, pesas mucho-

-Ashh Darien eres un…..waa!, se me hace tarde-Dijo al notar la hora-Bueno será mejor irme, ¡nos vemos!-Serena se fue apresurada

-Es bueno que los climas cambien-Comentaba Ikuko viendo la ventana y observar los estragos del frío invierno-Por el momento es invierno, frío y duro, mas sin embargo-Volteo a ver a Darien con una sonrisa-Algún día llegara la primavera, la suave y calida primavera, es bueno admitir eso, ¿no lo crees Darien?-Dijo Ikuko a lo cual los únicos que no entendieron fueron Kenji y Sammy

_Serena mientras tanto llegaba a un enorme edificio que decía "Televisora Galaxia", una de las cadenas de televisión mas importantes en Japón, se sintió asombrada, un poco nerviosa pero estaba segura de hacer lo mejor que podía, agarro valor con un fuerte suspiro y entro a las instalaciones, vio una joven recepcionista con un peculiar peinado de dos coletas teniendo un pelo platinado y con una cara que demostraba inocencia y simpatía._

-Hola mi nombre es Natzu, ¿Hay algo en el que te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto amablemente la recepcionista

-Ah hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-

-Oh si claro la fotógrafa, la señorita Meiou te cito para las diez, ¿verdad?-Dijo bastante animada

-Si el problema es que no se a donde dirigirme-Comento algo apenada

-Descuida yo te digo, caminas derecho por este pasillo, vas encontrar un pequeño living, sigues caminando y a tu derecha esta al ascensor y marcas el piso cuatro yo ahorita te anuncio con la señorita Meiou para que te reciba-

-Ah Muchas gracias-Agradeció felizmente la rubia y se empezo a caminar

-Te deseo suerte-Le dijo la recepcionista hasta que marco el teléfono-Si señorita Meiou ella ya llego-

-Que señorita tan amable-Dijo Serena al pasar por el living y ver que no había nadie

-Esta prohibido pasar por allí-Se escucho una voz que altero a Serena

-Lo siento, es que yo vine por lo del trabajo- Aclaro ella sin fijarse que un joven se enderezaba de estar acostado en una de las salas del living y que este recordara haberla visto tiempo antes incluso había perdido las esperanzas de volverla a ver

-Pero si eres esa niña-

-¿Qué, acaso nos conocemos?-Pregunto curiosa la rubia que no tenia la menor idea de lo que decía

-¿No sabes quien soy yo?, vaya pensé que a estas alturas ya era popular entre la chicas-Dijo indignadamente el pelinegro de cabellera sujetada a una coleta

-Claro que si se quien eres, eres el nuevo casanova de aquí, nada mas ni nada menos que Seiya Kou-Argumento enérgicamente algo que sorprendió al joven

-Y dime-Dijo al mismo que se le acercaba seductoramente algo que a Serena no lo noto-¿Vienes por el trabajo de la limpieza?-Pregunto burlonamente

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto ella ofendida

-Lamento decirte que no hay vacantes bombón-Aun seguía con su actitud burlona, pero no perdería la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con la encantadora rubia

-Eres un grosero-Se quejo Serena mientras que Seiya se empezaba a alejar

-Lo siento bombón tengo que irme, espero volver a verte-Dijo al mismo tiempo que le guiño un ojo y subió al ascensor mientras que Serena se quedo parada bastante enojada

-Uyy ¿pero que se cree?, es un engreído-comento bastante enojada para luego resignarse al pensar-"y lo peor es que tendré que trabajar con el, ¿acaso es otra jugada del destino?"-Pensó con lagrimas de angustia

CONTINUARA…

***************************************************

**Hola gente bonita, espero que estén bien y que ese capitulo les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca ¿y como no?, teniendo ya mas incluido al trama a nuestro queridísimo Seiya, que dara algunos giros y emociones wow, me emociono nada mas de pensarlo, ¿Qué pasara con nuestro querido Darien?, todos se daran cuenta que Seiya es un rival de armas tomar, es tan, pero tan, bueno ya no digo nada, jeje, yo que me alucino, bueno chicas les agradezco sus comentarios y que sigan con la historia, solo me queda **

**Desearles el mejor romance de sus vidas**

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 16**

"**Conociéndote"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_Uno de los jóvenes mas apuestos del medio del espectáculo llegaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios al lugar donde estaban sus hermanos, siendo retocados por el personal de maquillaje sin dejar atrás un mínimo detalle, todo tenia que salir perfecto para esa sesión de fotos._

-¿Y ahora porque vienes tan contento?-Comento Yaten siendo atendido por una de las maquillistas mientras veía el semblante de su hermano en el reflejo del espejo

-¿Se me nota?-Pregunto contento, mientras agarraba asiento y empezaban el labor con él

-Debió ser por alguna travesura que hiciste-Supuso Taiki mientras la señorita que lo atendía terminaba

-Por su puesto que no-Reprocho este con el ceño fruncido

-Ja, ¿pues que otra cosa podría ser?-Cuestiono burlonamente el ojiverde

-Hola chicos-Dijo una mujer elegante algo apresurada pero muy alegre

-Hola Setsuna-Dijeron el grupo en unísono

-Vengo rápido, nada mas para saber, ¿si ya están listos?-Comento apresurada dirigiéndose a las señoritas

-En un momento se los mandamos señorita Meiou-Aseguro la chica que terminaba de arreglar a Seiya

-Muy bien, los estaré esperando-Argumento Setsuna alejándose para recibir a la fotógrafa

-¿Oigan y ustedes saben quien es la fotógrafa?-Pregunto intrigado el ojiazul

-No tengo ni la menor idea-Expreso Yaten

-Pues escuche que era la famosa fotógrafa Selene-Comento el castaño intrigando a sus hermanos

-Uyy, ¿Qué le pasa ese engreído en llamarme así?-Decía Serena aun molesta mientras que el ascensor se dirigía al piso cuatro

-Hola Serena-Saludo cordialmente la elegante mujer

-Ah hola señorita Meiou-Comento algo apenada por haberla captado en un estado de enfado

-Oh vamos, dime Setsuna-Dijo amablemente-Por favor pasa por aquí-Señalo Setsuna guiándola a un estudio montado especialmente para una sesión fotográfica profesional

-Vaya si que parece estudio fotográfico-Comento alegremente la rubia

-Que bueno que te guste-Dijo alegremente mientras estaban paradas enfrente del lugar montado, una hermosa cortina blanca, luces, varios trabajadores montaban algunas flores unas de color amarillo, blancas y rojas

-Bien, estoy lista para comenzar-Expreso Serena muy entusiasmada

-En un momento vienen los muchachos-Aviso la morena aunque Serena dirigió su vista a una mesa donde había algunos bocadillos y un tentador pastel de fresas-¿Sabes?, ellos aun no tienen idea de quien va ser este trabajo-Comento divertida-Eso es porque no leen periódico, por temor de verse involucrados en un escándalo-

-"No puede ser, por comer rápido me volvió a dar hambre y ese pastel se ve tan rico"-Pensaba mientras que su acompañante seguía hablando sola y la intrépida rubia sigilosamente se dirijo a la mesa, a tener una cita con ese delicioso pastel

-Ah mira allí vienen-Argumento Setsuna sin percatarse que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado

-Bien Setsuna aquí nos tienes-Dijo Yaten con su típica pose de fastidio

-Excelente les quiero presentar a-Volteo a ver el lugar donde se suponía estaba la chica de las dos coletas y observo que estaba vacío

-¿Qué pasa, se te perdió algo?-Pregunto divertido el pelinegro

-Que raro, hace un momento estaba conmigo-Comento algo consternada hasta que escucho algo a lo lejos

-Señorita esto es exclusivo para los Three Lights-Comento una joven al ver que Serena degustaba del delicioso postre

-¿Bombón?-Pregunto sorprendido Seiya mientras se acercaba a la rubia que estaba de espaldas-¿Bomboncito que haces aquí, no me digas que trabajas como ladrona de pasteles?-Cuestiono divertido pero a la vez feliz por ver su deseo cumplido

-Oye, nadie te da derecho de llamarme así-Volteo a verlo pero su cara divertidamente estaba llena de migajas

-Ah con que aquí estabas-Expreso la representante llevando a los dos integrantes faltantes-Chicos quiero presentarles a la ganadora de este año del concurso "Cristal de Plata", la señorita Serena Tsukino-

-Ah si, ¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto el pelinegro intrigado por saber la localización de esa prodigiosa en la lente

-La tienes enfrente-Comento enfadada la famosa Selene

-¿Tu bombón? Ja,ja-Pregunto bastante incrédulo

-Oye, mi nombre no es bombón es Serena-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Taiki Kou y el que esta mi lado es mi hermano Yaten Kou-Interrumpió el castaño, para interrumpir el alboroto con su hermano menor y la singular rubia

-Igualmente, espero que no podamos llevar bien-Dijo Serena dejando de lado al apuesto pelinegro

-Bien creo que es hora de comenzar-Anuncio emocionada Setsuna, a lo cual ella y los que llevaba a su lado empezaban a dirigirse al recinto

-Muy bien estoy lista-Comento tranquila y empezó a caminar hasta ser detenida

-Espera un momento bombón-

-¿Ahora que pasa?-Pregunto fastidiada, mientras que el ojiazul agarro una servilleta

-No puedes empezar en ese estado-Seiya empezó a limpiar las migajas con suavidad a la rubia-Listo-Anuncio para un momento perderse en los ojos celestes de la rubia y esta simplemente se quedo abrumada por la acción del moreno-"Wow pero que ojos"-

-¿Ahora si ya puedo empezar?-Pregunto mas calmada al joven

-Ah si claro bombón-Comento para después alejarse y dirigirse a su posición

-"Bueno este nunca aprenderá"-Pensó aun enfurecida-"Pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo"-

-Por cierto, toma mi mejor ángulo-Seiya al decir esto inevitablemente Serena recordó a alguien muy especial

-"Darien"-Ese nombre se cruzo por su mente

_En una bella mansión una joven rubia, estaba sentada en su escritorio la nieve se veía caer a través de su ventana, estaba inspirada con un lápiz en su mano estaba formando una canción que nacía de su corazón su habilidad no solo se limitaba a cantar si no también a componer_

- Quiero tener el poder de decir, te amo a la persona que amo, mi cara sonriente tiembla, mientras brilla como un girasol-Decía al mismo tiempo que escribía esa ideas, pero de pronto se acordó de alguien-Serena, me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarás?, si estuviera en su lugar seguramente temblaría al ver a Yaten.-luego dio un hondo suspiro, para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono

-Bueno habla Mina-

-Hola Mina, soy yo Andrew-

-Ah hola Andrew, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, hoy es mi día de descanso-

-Que bien, ¿pero ese milagro que me llamas?-

-Pues en primera hable a la casa de Lita, pero nadie contesto y luego llame a la case de Amy y tampoco estaba, además Serena esta en lo de su trabajo-

-Ah si que envidia, pero que malo eres me dejas al ultimo-

-Ja,ja lo lamento Mina no fue mi intención, pero en si donde están Lita y Amy-

-Amy me dijo que estaría todo el día con su mamá porque era su único descanso en meses-

-¿Y Lita?-Pregunto mas interesado en esta algo que de inmediato noto Mina

-¿Por qué, la invitaras a salir?-Pregunto emocionada

-Ah Mina, jeje, como crees Lita y yo solo somos amigos-

-Aja si claro, pero esta bien te lo diré, ella esta dando clases en la pista de hielo-

-Muchas gracias Mina, espero verte pronto en el Crow-

-Y yo espero que algún día te cases con Lita-

-Ay Mina pero que cosas dices, nos vemos-

-Hasta luego Andrew y suerte-La rubia colgó y de repente unió los cabos sueltos-A mi se me hace que llamo a Amy para preguntarle lo mismo, pero bueno en que iba, ah si-Y continuo con su composición-¿Qué le quieres decir a la persona que amas?

_Serena se dirigió a su posición abrió el maletín donde había un equipo nuevo de fotografía, pero en ningún momento se le dificulto manejarlo, las luces del flash que producía la cámara no se hicieron esperar, mientras que estos tres apuestos jóvenes daban diferentes poses, la rubia estaba logrando capturar algo espectacular en las fotos, mas sin embargo en los tres jóvenes se les cruzo la idea que Serena tenia los nervios de acero, no era como cualquier chica que solamente se les quedaría viendo, de cierta forma les hacia sentir cómodos ante la actitud de la joven, después de todo se tenia que comportar como una profesional._

-Listo, terminamos-Anuncio Serena después de una hora y todos los del staff apagaron luces, mientras que la rubia acomodaba todo el equipo

-Muy bien Serena, se ve que para tener una corta edad te comportas como una profesional-Argumento complacida Setsuna

-No es para tanto solo hago lo que puedo-Comento modestamente-Por cierto, ¿Dónde y cuando puedo traer las fotos?-

-A mas tardar el viernes aquí mismo, no hay problema ¿verdad?-

-No para nada-

-Si que estuvo cansado-Argumento Yaten mientras que se dirigían con la representante y Serena

-Lo bueno es que ya terminamos-Dijo optimista el castaño

-Pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre-Exclamo Seiya

-Uy chicos me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso muy importante-Anuncio apresurada Setsuna revisando su reloj-Cuídate mucho Serena fue un placer trabajar contigo, te estaré esperando para las fotos-

-El viernes te las traeré sin falta-Aseguro Serena

-Nos vemos chicos y portensen bien-Comento amenazadoramente ante la última advertencia y se retiro

-Uff a veces me da miedo-Argumente Seiya

-Bueno creo que yo también me retiro-Comento Serena

-Espera Bomobon, ¿no te gustaría comer con nosotros?-Sugirió Seiya por tener la certeza de que nunca la volvería a ver

-¿No hay ningún problema?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-Por supuesto que no, ¿que dicen ustedes chicos, verdad que se puede quedar a comer?-Cuestiono nuevamente pero esta vez a sus dos hermanos

-Pues a mi me da igual-Dijo Yaten

-Por mi no hay problema-Comento Taiki para de cierta forma consentir a su hermano menor

-Esta bien, me quedo-Argumento con una sonrisa

_Mientras tanto en la pista de patinaje, Lita llevaba un lindo coordinado color verde que hacían lucir perfectamente sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, frente a ellos un grupo de niños de entre diez y doce años, para ser muy joven la castaña se sabia comportar como una verdadera maestra y los niños la adoraban._

-Muy bien niños, no olviden que nos vemos aquí temprano el viernes-

-Siiii-Dijeron todos los niños en unísono-Hasta luego Lita-Se despidieron cada uno de ellos y se fueron acercando a la orilla mientras que la joven se quedo a mitad de la pista

-Bien creo que no me hará daño hacer una rutina-La joven hizo una señal a un compañero de la cabina y al momento se empezó a escuchar una linda canción, "Yubiwa" (n/a Es una canción muy bonita de la película de Escaflowne)

_Empezó a deslizarse alrededor de la pista pero no se percato que un joven llegaba para admirar la rutina de la castaña, ella seguía dando un bello espectáculo hacia maniobras digna de una profesional y mas con la interpretación de la canción, el joven a pesar de llevar años conociendo a la ojiverde esa faceta de patinadora le encantaba mas bien lo hipnotizaba no podía despegar su mirada de ella desgraciadamente ese encantamiento duro pocos minutos terminado con los aplausos de aquel joven._

-¿Andrew?-Se pregunto Lita sonrojada y se fue acercando a su amigo

-Eso fue increíble Lita-De cierta forma se sentía intimidado ante la presencia de la castaña

-Muchas gracias, no espera verte aquí-Le dijo muy sorprendida

-Hoy es mi día de descanso y le pregunte a Mina por ti-

-¿Por mi?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que salía de la pista y Andrew le arrimaba un suéter para que se lo pusiera

-Si Lita, ¿sabes?, quiero hablar contigo-Ante esto Lita no evito sentirse emocionada e intrigada

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-Cuestiono mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de la pista

-De Darien-Esto fue lo que desilusiono a la castaña, mencionarle el nombre de aquel que habia dañado a su querida amiga

_Los cuatro jóvenes estaban a mitad de su comida a excepción de la rubia que solo quería disfrutar de ese pastel, Serena se sentía fuera de lugar, pensaba en las chicas, las cuales seguramente desearían estar en su lugar, pero en realidad ella estaba allí, pero su mente estaba con otra persona._

-Y bien Serena, ¿desde cuando te dedicas a la fotografía?-Comenzó la charla el castaño para hacer amena la comida

-Desde los diez años-

-Bastante joven, ¿no lo crees?-Yaten entro a la platica

-Bueno exactamente no me dedicaba tanto la fotografía, antes lo tomaba como un hobbie-

-Por cierto, hay una duda que tengo desde hace poco, ¿acaso tu eres Selene?-Indago el hermano mayor de los Kou

-Lo era, ya que ahora todos los medios conocen mi identidad-

-Debe ser por el concurso, ¿no es cierto?-Volvio a preguntar Taiki

-Entonces Selene, solo la podrías utilizar como una firma-Concluyo el ojiverde

-Es verdad-Dijo un poco apenada nunca se había sentido cuestionada por ese aspecto

-¿pero por que ocultar tu identidad?-Pregunto entrando a la platica el pelinegro que también estaba intrigado con la rubia

-La verdad así lo quise, principalmente porque no me gusta hacerme de fama, lo siento si llego a ofenderlos-Comento algo alarmada por lo ultimo

-No para nada, de cierta forma te entendemos-Taiki amablemente tranquilizo a la rubia

-Es fastidioso tener tantas chicas que te acosan-Dijo con fastidio el peliplateado-¿Pero que podemos hacer?, de eso vivimos-

-"Yo no se como Mina le gusta este chico se siente intocable, ay no me recuerda a alguien"-Pensó Serena aturdida al ver la forma de ser del ojiverde

-¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema?-Sugirió Seiya

-Me parece buena idea-Expreso el castaño-¿Qué tal la escuela?-Pregunto a la rubia

-Pues próximamente entrare a segundo-Comento emocionada recordando que ya no estaría en el grupo F

-¿Y en que escuela vas?-Pregunto el pelinegro

-Pues voy a la escuela Juban, esta aquí en Tokio-Respondió sin notar la cara de sorpresa de los demás comensales-¿pasa algo malo?-Pregunto la rubia al notar que nadie hablaba

-Pues pasa-Iba decir Seiya para ser interrumpido por su hermano mayor

-Pues pasa, que nos interesa saber como es la vida en una escuela-Obviamente no quería ventilar sus planes de entrar a la escuela y mucho menos a esa

-Ah entiendo, con sus agendas llenas y todo eso, jeje-Respondió la rubia

-Si platícanos en especial de tu escuela-Sugirió Taiki con una idea de indagar mas sobre la escuela Juban

-Pues el nivel de la escuela es bueno, los salones son clasificados del A al F según el aprovechamiento del alumno-

-¿No creen que eso es cruel?-Pregunto Yaten

-Yo opino lo mismo-Comento Serena-

-¿Y que mas?-Cuestiono Seiya

-Ah pues ahora el equipo de voleibol clasifico para las nacionales, al igual que el de Tenis-Ante esto último lo dijo un poco desanimada

-¿Sucede algo malo Serena?-Pregunto Taiki

-No, pasa nada-Respondió con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Te acordaste de alguien bombón, acaso tienes novio?-Seiya tomo esta ocasión para hacer esa estratégica pregunta

-Claro que no, además no tengo novio-Esto último lo comento algo desanimada

-No le hagas caso a Seiya es bastante entrometido-Comento Yaten seriamente haciendo enojar a su hermano y recibiendo discretamente una patada por debajo de la mesa de su hermano a lo cual provoco una mueca de dolor del peliplateado

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto la rubia al ver la mueca de Yaten

-No te preocupes Serena esto ya es muy común-Comento Taiki y la rubia no evito sorprenderse-Pero tu continua, me supongo que en esa escuela ponen una lista de cierto numero de alumnos con mejor calificación ¿o me equivoco?-

-Pues si, solo hay 50 lugares por lo regular lo ocupan alumnos del grupo A y B-Dijo sin mencionar que por azahares del destino pudo estar allí

-¿Y siempre varía el primer lugar o hay alguien que constantemente esta allí?-Pregunto para indagar si los rumores eran ciertos

-Pues…-Empezó titubeando-a decir verdad desde el año pasado hay alguien que ha sido primer lugar hasta ahora-

-¿Enserio me imagino que ha de estudiar mucho?-Cuestiono sorprendido Taiki

_En la pista de hielo Lita estaba sorprendida y un poco aturdida por el tema del que quería hablar Andrew, ya que ese tema era el menos desagradable, él había lastimado su amiga, la había subestimado y humillado, ¿Qué más quería para ganarse su desprecio?, le hubiera roto la cara desde hace ya tiempo si no fuera por Serena, se veía envuelta en una encrucijada y mas que le mencionaban al susodicho se sentía impotencia._

-¿Qué cosa me podría importar de el?-Preguntaba mientras deshacía el nudo de las agujetas de los patines

-Bueno Lita, la verdad desde que se descubrió que Serena le gustaba Darien tú te has comportado con él muy hostil-

-¿Y como quieres que me comporte, siendo como es con ella?-

-A ese punto quería llegar-

-¿Acaso hay una razón por la cual sea así?-Cuestiono incrédula

-Aunque no lo creas, así es-Menciono para ver la reacción de la castaña, su mirada de ella exigía esa razón-Antes de que su madre muriera el no era así, lo se porque lo conocí antes de esa tragedia-

_Lo mas sorprendente de esto, es que no solo en la pista de patinajes se estaba hablando de ese enigmático joven, sino que alguien tenia que remover algunos recuerdos no tan agradables, pero ella evitaría abrir mucho ese tema._

-Pues no-Al decir esto obviamente sospecharían que ella lo conoce y preguntarían mas cosas-Me han dicho que no estudia-

-Ha de ser un fenómeno-Expreso Seiya sorprendido

-¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?-Cuestiono Taiki, pero a la vez estaba uniendo los cabos sueltos

-Dicen que tiene un CI de 200-Dijo discretamente

-Vaya al parecer es muy popular, toda una personalidad-Concluyo Yaten

-Pues a mi parecer es un ser frío y sin sentimientos-Dijo esto bastante molesta pero a la vez su animo se puso frágil al recordar la bella imagen de ese joven, pero extrañamente sintió una tristeza que rápidamente trato de ocultar pero alguien de la mesa se percato de eso-

_Un enigma estaba apunto de descubrirse, nadie se imaginaba que había una razón por la cual Darien Chiba se había vuelto un ser frío y sin sentimientos como lo catalogaban varios, solo pocas personas sabían la causa de la cual es así, dentro de ellas estaba uno de sus mejores amigos Andrew Furuhata._

-Cuando conocí a Darien, era un chico alegre, muy sociable y amable, el quería mucho a su madre, desgraciadamente ella murió de cáncer cuando el solo tenia seis años, el golpe fue duro, al grado de no hablar con nadie en meses, se sentía mas solo que nunca, sobre todo porque su padre siempre estaba ocupado-

-De cierta forma lo entiendo, aunque yo he vivido sin mis padres desde que tengo memoria-

-No solo fue la idea de no tenerla a su lado, si no que estaba tan conectado con ella, que al tener a su madre quererla mucho y perderla fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado-

-Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Cómo extrañar algo o añorarlo si no nunca lo has tenido?-

-El no muestra sus sentimientos y mucho menos amar a una persona, por miedo-

-¿miedo?-

-Miedo a perderla-

_En el piso cuatro de la televisora Galaxia, la joven fotógrafa había terminado de pasar un rato tranquilo con esos tres famosos, aunque al principio se sintió incomoda, pero después se sintió mejor aunque tenia tres conclusiones, una Taiki era un chico amable e inteligente, Yaten era un engreído y orgulloso, mientras que Seiya._

-Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, espero volverlos a ver pronto-Comento cordialmente Serena

-Cuídate mucho Serena-Deseaba el castaño complacido de tener información de la rubia, mientras que Yaten le daba igual sin embargo sospechaba que su hermano insistiría a entrar a esa escuela sabiendo que los rumores sobre aquel personaje eran verdaderas

-Bombón cuídate mucho y ya no robes pasteles esta bien-Dijo este tomándola de los hombros-que suerte tienes-

-¿Ah si porque lo crees?-Dijo con una incredulidad un tanto enfadada

-Por estar enfrente de un chico tan apuesto como yo-

-Ja, para tu información he conocido a alguien mas que te supera-Dijo molesta mientras que entraba al ascensor y se noto que antes de cerrarse la puerta le saco la lengua y de allí dentro saca su tercera conclusión-Se cree mucho porque esta un poco guapo, "lo bueno es que ya no conviviré con el, bueno, eso espero"-

-Y bien ya escucharon a Serena, ¿ahora que piensan de la escuela Juban?-Pregunto Taiki minutos después de que se retiro la rubia

-Pues si vamos entrar esa escuela, de una vez te aviso si me llego aburrir en ese instante me salgo-Comento el peliplateado con los brazos cruzados y su clásica mirada de molestia

-Yo ansío entrar a esa escuela-Comento Seiya contento y en verdad ansiaba a volver encontrarse con la rubia

-Bien esta decidido-Finalizo el castaño

_Serena llegaba a su casa mas que exhausta, estaba planeado volver a pedir prestado el cuarto oscuro de la escuela, pero también pensaba montar nuevamente el suyo en el sótano, lo tenia muy abandonado por tratar de concentrarse en la escuela, mas sin embargo sabia que en un futuro eso era de lo que iba vivir ya que en la Universidad aprendería mas cosas._

-Hola mamá ya llegue-Comento Serena viendo a su madre en el living

-Que bueno hija, ¿y como te fue?-

-Muy bien mamá fueron muy amables conmigo-camino hacia la sala y vio a un Darien que solo tenia la vista perdida en la ventana, decidió no interrumpirlo-¿Mamá que es lo que tiene?-Pregunto Serena discretamente pero con un deje de preocupación

-Ven vamos a la cocina allá te digo-Tomo delicadamente a su hija de la mano-Darien fue hoy al cementerio por eso esta así-

-¿Al cementerio?-

-Hace exactamente once años que su madre falleció-

-"Debe sentirse un poco triste y solo"-Penso Serena, de cierta forma odiaba saber que el se sintiera asi

_La media noche había llegado incluso en la casa de los Tsukino, Serena estaba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que Darien estaba triste aunque no lo demostrara, no sabia que odiaba mas, que estuviera triste o que no demostraba lo que sentía, aun con ese dilema bajo con su pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón y una camisa con unos bordados de estrellas y lunas con un fondo azul, su idea fue ir por un vaso de leche para calmar sus pensamientos pero se percato que en la sala había alguien y prendió una lámpara cerca de esta._

-¿Darien?-Pregunto asombrada la rubia al verlo sentado y depuse dirigirle la mirada-¿Acaso no puedes dormir?-

-Solo estaba pensando-

-¿En tu madre?-Pregunto Serena y el pelinegro se sorprendió por la precisión en su deducción-Me imagino que la has de extrañar mucho-En verdad esas palabras eran ciertas en el-No se, tal vez hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar-Dijo amablemente pero con la dulzura de siempre

-Tal vez las cosas tenían que pasar así-Empezó a hablar serio como siempre para autoconvencerse como lo hacia desde los seis años-Tenia un alma fuerte pero aun así su voluntad fue vencida-Dijo con la misma actitud pero Serena sabia que muy en el fondo el se sentía muy mal el solo podía demostrar ese escudo de acero para que nadie se metiera allí, pero para la rubia el escudo no fue un impedimento

-Darien-De repente con lagrimas en los ojos ella lo abrazo por detrás rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, no podía soportar ver que su amado se sintiera tan solo y capaz de demostrarlo, el solo se quedo quieto, también el necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera tan solo un instante

_El viernes había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serena había salido para hacer la entrega de su trabajo aunque claro reservo la foto de dos de ellos para sus amigas, el tercero no le importaba según con la conclusión que había sacado, mas sin embargo algo interesante pasaría en la ausencia de la rubia._

-Pase-Dijo Darien al escuchar tocar su puerta

-Darien te buscan-Comento Ikuko abriendo la puerta del pelinegro, el bajo deduciendo que podría ser Andrew o Molly

-¿Tu?-Pregunto al ver sentada en la sala a nada mas y nada menos que Lita Kino-¿No te habras equivocado de persona?-

-Vine aprovechando que ella no esta aquí-Dijo mientras dejaba su taza humeante de chocolate-Mas sin embargo por ella es porque quiero hablar contigo-Comento mientras le dirigía su fulminante mirada esmeralda

CONTINUARA…..

******************************************************************

**Waa!!!**

**Hola gente bonita espero que estén bien, ahora se preguntaran, ¿de que hablaran estos dos?, pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, espero que este no les haya aburrido, pero prometo que los siguientes me esforzare mas, en el siguiente, jeje, muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero nos leamos pronto solo me queda una cosa por decir**

**Desearles el mejor romance de sus vidas**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Detalles****"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_El viernes había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serena había salido para hacer la entrega de su trabajo aunque claro reservo la foto de dos de ellos para sus amigas, el tercero no le importaba según con la conclusión que había sacado, mas sin embargo algo interesante pasaría en la ausencia de la rubia._

-Pase-Dijo Darien al escuchar tocar su puerta

-Darien te buscan-Comento Ikuko abriendo la puerta del pelinegro, el bajo deduciendo que podría ser Andrew o Molly

-¿Tu?-Pregunto al ver sentada en la sala a nada mas y nada menos que Lita Kino-¿No te habras equivocado de persona?-

-Vine aprovechando que ella no esta aquí-Dijo mientras dejaba su taza humeante de chocolate-Mas sin embargo por ella es porque quiero hablar contigo-Comento mientras le dirigía su fulminante mirada esmeralda

-No se que mas me podrías decir-Comento fríamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba

-Yo se que todo este tiempo me la he pasado insultándote, pero tu actitud me obligaba ser así-Argumento mientras que Luna se acurrucaba en las piernas, sin embargo sus palabras estaban llenas de razón

-Pues ya es costumbre que mi actitud incomode a la gente, siendo yo tan directo-

-Y tan prejuicioso-Recalco la castaña pero después recapacito, debido a que su visita no era para seguir insultarlo-Pero no vine a eso, estoy aquí para hablarte sobre lo que en verdad es la vida-

-¿La vida?-Pregunto extrañado

-Escúchame bien Darien, se por lo que has pasado, yo en mi vida no he conocido a mis padres-Ante esto el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que quería hablar-Déjame continuar-Pronuncio ya que el ojiazul reclamaría quien la puso al tanto-Se que para ti esa persona fue muy especial para ti, la quisiste muchísimo, pero por desgracia la perdiste, para cualquiera eso seria un golpe duro incluso para ti, que eres un genio-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-Pregunto porque de cierta forma se empezó a sentir incomodo por remover su pasado

-Aun no termino-Reclamo la castaña-Por culpa de eso te empezaste a cerrar al mundo y las cosas que te ofrece la vida, como por ejemplo amar a alguien sin el temor de perderla-Esta declaración siguió removiendo al pelinegro-te contare una historia, de una niña que era despreciada por todos por no ser normal como ellos decían, sin embargo una persona vio en ella a una amiga muy especial, esa historia, es mas bien mi historia-Lita empezó a relata mientras que ese recuerdo se presentaba nuevamente

**Flash Back**

_En un jardín de una escuela primaria, era la hora del almuerzo, una niña de pelo castaño estaba tristemente sola, llorando y quejándose de algunos raspones, lamentándose estar sola y que nadie quisiera juntarse a ella por ser llamada la niña Hércules, aparentaba ser fuerte pero en realidad su corazón sufría._

-¿Estas bien?-Lita escucho una voz lo que hizo que cesara un poco su llanto

-Estoy bien-Contesto con sollozo

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Pregunto nuevamente esa niña, pero la pequeña Lita se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de esa chiquilla

-¿Acaso no te molesta?-Cuestiono algo temerosa, a lo cual la chiquilla se quedo pensativa

-¿Debería?-Pregunto risueña-¿Por qué no mejor me dices porque tienes esos raspones, te caíste?-

-Me pelee con unos niños-Contesto temiendo espantar a su compañera

-De seguro te molestaron, detesto cuando hacen eso, sobre todo a mí por mi peinado-Comento algo enfadada a lo cual provoco la risa de la castaña-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?-Pregunto inocentemente

-No para nada-Se tranquilizo, esa niña la hacia sentirse en confianza

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto la niña

-Me llamo Lita Kino, ¿y tú?-

-Serena Tsukino-Dijo la pequeña rubia con dos coletas estrechando la mano de la castaña-A partir de ahora seamos amigas ¿Qué te parece?-

-Claro-Respondió feliz la castaña a partir de allí no volvería estar sola, empezaría a compartir alegrías con su inseparable amiga Serena

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Gracias a Serena tuve la oportunidad de ver lo que me ofrecía la vida, por eso ella es una amiga muy especial para mi, la conozco tan bien que no dudo que te haya tocado un momento ese corazón tan frío que tienes-La ojiverde le comprobó a Darien que conocía perfectamente a la rubia incluso a ese grado de afirmar algo que ya era tan evidente para sus seres mas cercanos a excepción de Serena –A lo que quiero llegar es que ya no te cierres, no temas a arriesgarte estoy segura que a tu madre no le hubiera gustado eso, de que sirve vivir si no te das la oportunidad de amar alguien, o ya sea el caso de que ya haya alguien en tu vida no temas a decírselo o terminaras tus últimos días solo y quedarte en el hubiera-Dijo objetivamente al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento-En dado caso si estuvieras enamorado de Serena, te haría esta pregunta, ¿Acaso no valdría la pena cambiar esa frialdad y el miedo a la vida por ella?, y yo esperaría, un si, si lo vale-La castaña recogió su abrigo-Te lo dejo a tu conciencia- Y se retiro de la residencia Tsukino dejando a un Darien pensativo y callado en la sala

_Mientras tanto en las calle de la ciudad una joven iba sonriente, nunca se imagino que las fotos le llegaran a gustar tanto y no solo eso si no su paga, ella no esperaba tal cantidad, se le hacia demasiado, pero para las próximas celebraciones le parecía perfecto_

-Vaya no creí que les gustaran tanto-Decía mientras seguía dando un paseo hasta que algo le llamo la atención-Que lindo reloj-Se quedo parada viendo através del vidrio un fino reloj-"Es perfecto para Darien"-Pensó risueña pero de la nada recordó esa escena

_**-No lo quiero-**_

-Seria horrible que se volviera a repetir esa pesadilla-Recordando cuando intento entregarle su carta de amor-"Pero se acerca la Navidad y quiero darle un regalo, además me pagaron muy bien" ESTA BIEN LE REGALARE ESE RELOG-Dijo esto en voz alta a lo cual mucha gente se le quedara viendo como bicho raro-Je,je lo lamento-

_Los días pasaron rápidamente y todo para que llegara la fecha mas esperada para muchos, Serena se había encargado de hacerle llegar a sus amigas cada quien su regalo, a Lita le regalo un lindo suéter de lana color verde, a Amy le regalo un libro de edición especial de Edgar Allan Poe en la cual en su interior puso una foto de cierta estrella de pop y su querida amiga Mina le regalo un CD de su grupo favorito Two-Mix y claro su respectiva foto, la hora de la verdad había llegado, en la casa Tsukino se celebraba la Navidad con una deliciosa cena._

-Darien esto es para ti-Dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja

-No son galletas quemadas ¿verdad?-Pregunto seriamente

-Claro que no-Ella rezongo, mas sin embargo Darien abrió el regalo sorprendiéndose del contenido

-Un reloj-Anuncio el pelinegro

-En todo este tiempo que has estado aquí nunca te he visto con uno-Comento suspicazmente la rubia

-Se ve que es muy caro-Agrego Kenji viendo el reloj

-Eso que importa además me pagaron muy bien por las fotos-Dijo esto muy sonriente, el pelinegro se quedo sorprendido por el detalle, ya que cualquier chica con una suerte cantidad de dinero se compraría ropa o cosas así o en el caso de Serena dulces

-¿Y tu regalo Darien?-Pregunto Ikuko

-Lo lamento yo-Darien terminaba de decir pero Serena lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes, con el hecho de que hayas aceptado el mío es suficiente-Comento Serena aunque en el fondo si le hubiera gustado tener algo del pelinegro

-Si me disculpan necesito ir a un lugar-Dijo Darien parándose de la mesa

-¿A esta hora?-Pregunto Ikuko

-Si es que es muy importante, espero y me perdonen-Y el pelinegro se fue acercando a la puerta

-Darien-Susurro la rubia pero noto que la caja en donde estaba su regalo estaba vacía, ella lo tomo como una buena señal

_Mientras tanto Darien en un extraño impulso estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio, mucha gente iba apresurada por los regalos de navidad, por llegar pronto a la reunión, muchos establecimientos estaban abiertos._

-"Ella se esforzó tanto, Serena"-Pensó al recordar por lo que ha luchado, pero una curiosa tienda le llamo la atención su nombre "Full Moon", inevitablemente tuvo que entrar

-Hola mi nombre es Hotaru, ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-Dijo una pequeña niña no mas de doce años de bellos ojos violeta

-¿Tu atiendes la tienda?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Por el momento, mi papá tuvo que atender un asunto urgente-Dijo tranquilamente

-Ya veo-

-¿Vienes a comprarle algo a tu novia?-Cuestiono con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué crees que vengo a comprarle algo a mi novia?-Pregunto divertido el ojiazul

-Ese brillo en tus ojos te delata-Contesto acertadamente

-¿Y bien que me podrías ofrecer?-Cuestiono dejando de lado negar que tuviera alguna novia

-Acaba de llegar algo que de seguro a ella le encantara, ven sígueme-

_Momentos después el joven pelinegro salio con una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel color rosa y un moño blanco decorado por la misma Hotaru que lo despedía afuera de la tienda_

-Feliz Navidad y mucha suerte-Decía la jovencita

-Gracias igualmente-Deseo el pelinegro

_La familia Tsukino ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo aunque una chica en especial estaba aun despierta mirando através de su ventana, había una hermosa luna llena, estaba preocupada por cierto pelinegro que le robo el corazón a pesar de que ya no se lo demostrara efusivamente ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de él, en varias ocasiones ha tenido la tentación de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle fuertemente que lo ama, pero sentía que lo obligaba a que la amara y si hacia eso el resultado que obtuviera fuera lo contrario al deseado._

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-Decía para si misma para después ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta-¿Quién podrá ser?-Se levanto y se dirigió a ver quien era-¿Darien?-Cuestiono sorprendida

-¿Podrías bajar a la sala?, te estaré esperando-Dijo discretamente pero serio, de inmediato Serena en su cuarto se volvió a poner su ropa, despojándose de su pijama

-"¿Qué me querrá decir?, tal vez no le gusto mi regalo, pero no lo quiso decir enfrente de todos"-Pensó preocupada mientras bajaba de las escaleras-Aquí estoy- Aviso la rubia ya que las luces estaban apagadas pero hermosamente era iluminado por la luz de la luna que daba al interior de la sala

-Toma-Dijo secamente para extender su pequeño regalo adquirido en la "Full Moon"

-¿Es para mi?-Pregunto sorprendida y bastante sonrojada, lo que hizo que nerviosamente tomara el regalo-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-Si-Dijo con una sonrisa que Serena no podía distinguir por la poca iluminación, ella abrió su regalo y era una medalla de una estrella dorada, pero en el centro había una pequeña tapa, ella la abrió y al instante se escucho una melodía, adentro había una pequeña luz y una luna menguante girando al compás de la melodía, a lo cual no evito las lagrimas de Serena.

-Esto es muy lindo, gracias-Dijo viendo fijamente al pelinegro con sus destellantes ojos celestes a lo el recordó

_**-¿Acaso no valdría la pena cambiar esa frialdad y el miedo a la vida por ella?-**_

-Que bueno que te haya gustado-Al momento de decir eso, su cuerpo fue hábilmente atrapado por los brazos de la rubia que aun lloraba emocionada

-Lo guardare como mi mas grande tesoro, te lo prometo-Dijo mientras ella no se despegaba de el, lo mas memorable es que él también le correspondió ese calido abrazo

_Los días de vacaciones habían terminado, cuatro chicas caminaban por la calle para llegar a la escuela, informándose de lo bien que se la pasaron descansando._

-Ay no, otra vez a clases-Decía con desgano la rubia

-Anímate Serena ya no estaremos en el grupo F-Comentaba Mina, para ver el lado positivo

-Pues yo escuche que la maestra que nos tocara este año es muy estricta-Agrego Lita advirtiendo a sus amigas

-No nos digas eso Lita-Dijo Serena casi al punto del llanto

-Aun así, aunque ya tengas asegurada tu Universidad primeramente debes acabar la preparatoria Serena, así que no dejes de esforzarte-Comento objetivamente Amy

-Tienes razón-Agrego resignada hasta que llegaron cerca de la escuela y se dieron cuenta del alboroto, por la mayoría de las chicas

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto curiosa Lita

-Pues vamos a ver-Sugirió Mina a lo cual las cuatro chicas corrieron hacia el lugar y se las ingeniaron para estar a primera fila de lo que sucedía y de repente llego un coche

-No puede ser-Pronuncio Amy

-Son ellos-Exclamo asombrada Lita

-Esto un sueño-Dijo Mina encantada por ver quien bajaba de ese automóvil

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

-Hola Serena que gusto verte-Dijo cordialmente Taiki siendo el primero al bajar del auto y al volver a ver a la rubia mientras que las demás estaban embobadas

-Pero aun no contestan mi pregunta-Comento molesta

-Que no ves, vinimos a estudiar-Agrego secamente Yaten al ser el segundo en bajar

-¿Qué, que?-Pregunto Serena nuevamente de cierta forma entendió el porque le hicieron las preguntas aquella ocasión, se sintió utilizada

-Hola bombón-Dijo Seiya para llamar la atención de la rubia-Tanto tiempo sin verte-Comento animadamente

-¿Tu?-Pregunto frustrada la rubia

-Vamos a entrar aquí hay mucho alboroto-Agrego fastidiado el peliplateado, entrando junto a Taiki

-Te mueres por estar en el mismo salón que yo-Comento egocéntricamente el moreno para despues seguir a sus hermanos

-DE NINGUNA MANERA, PRIMERO MUERTA-Argumento enérgicamente Serena

-Al parecer esto no es un sueño-Dijo Mina con corazones en sus ojos

-A mi pareció que ese tal Seiya no le cayo muy bien a Serena-Comento Lita

-Aun estoy asombrada-Agrego sinceramente Amy

-"No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"-Serena pensó mientras veía alejarse al grupo Three Lights para iniciar su vida escolar en la preparatoria Juban

CONTINUARA…

*********************************************************

**Hola gente bonita, bueno creo que a partir de aquí empieza un divertido trío amoroso o ¿cuadro?, ¿pentágono?, jeje bueno como sea, quiero agradecer que sigan al pendiente y de sus comentario y una disculpa por lo corto aunque no pueden negar que estuvo algo emotivo, waa!!, el capitulo 18 ya será el ultimo antes de entrar a clases, conste que de una vez se los aviso, prometo poner mucho empeño, ah, el regalo que le dio Darien a Serena es igual a la medalla que aparece en Sailor Moon ojala y lo recuerden, bueno nos leemos después y**

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 18**

"**Three Lights"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_En la entrada de la escuela Serena Tsukino había reconocido quien había llegado al recinto sin sospechar que esto cambiara mucho el rumbo a su historia, su sorpresa fue mayor fue cuando vio a ese presumido pero apuesto pelinegro que de inmediato la saludo._

-Hola bombón-Dijo Seiya para llamar la atención de la rubia-Tanto tiempo sin verte-Comento animadamente

-¿Tu?-Pregunto frustrada la rubia

-Vamos a entrar, aquí hay mucho alboroto-Agrego fastidiado el peliplateado, entrando junto a Taiki

-Te mueres por estar en el mismo salón que yo-Comento egocéntricamente el moreno para después seguir a sus hermanos

-DE NINGUNA MANERA, PRIMERO MUERTA-Argumento enérgicamente Serena

-Al parecer esto no es un sueño-Dijo Mina con corazones en sus ojos

-A mi pareció que ese tal Seiya no le cayo muy bien a Serena-Comento Lita

-Aun estoy asombrada-Agrego sinceramente Amy

-"No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"-Serena pensó mientras veía alejarse al grupo Three Lights para iniciar su vida escolar en la preparatoria Juban

_Ya los tres jóvenes entraron a la escuela e introducirse en los pasillos de las escuela dejando una que otra con un desmayo y otras con un suspiro, ¿y como no?, si cada uno tenia lo suyo. Taiki era apuesto y elegante, Yaten daba un aire de superioridad y clase, mientras que el menor de ellos Seiya era alegre y con una sonrisa encantadora._

-Esto me esta empezando a divertir-Comento el menor de ellos

-Pues yo no le veo nada de divertido-Decia sin importarle el millar de chicas que se morían por el

-¿Me pregunto si por aquí nos encontraremos a aquel con CI de 200?-Preguntaba intrigado Taiki

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Taiki, además vas estar en el mismo salón que el-Comento algo fastidiado el pelinegro, su hermano mayor ansiaba conocerlo, el lo tomaba como un interesante reto

-En eso dichoso grupo A lleno de súper genios, ideal para ti ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Yaten a su hermano mayor

-De eso ni lo dudes, pero me da curiosidad como es-Volvio a comentar el castaño

-Yo opino que ha de ser de esos con anteojos grandes y un espanto para las chicas-Argumento seguro Seiya

-¿Alguien como el?-Pregunto Yaten al ver cierto joven que venia acompañado por una simpática joven

-¿Oye de casualidad tu tienes un CI de 200?-Pregunto cordialmente cuando esos dos jóvenes se les cruzaron por el camino

-Me parece que estas confundido-Comento Kelvin

-¿Entonces no eres tu?-Pregunto Seiya

-¿Acaso me están confundiendo con ese genio engreído?-Pregunto algo ofendido

-Cálmate Kelvin recuerda que es mi primo-Molly calmo a su acompañante

-¿Entonces tu lo conoces?-Pregunto el peliplateado

-Si, el es mi primo-Dijo tranquila ya que no conocía muy bien el grado de fama de estos tres jóvenes-¿Para que lo quieren saber?-Pregunto amablemente

-Bueno, la verdad yo quiero saber quien es-Comento Taiki

-Oh, no te preocupes es muy fácil de distinguir ya lo veras-Comento sonriente al recordar las cualidades de su primo-Pero no se confíen el no es lo que ustedes creen-Dijo deduciendo que ese joven que ansiaba conocer era todo un nerd-Con su permiso-Argumento la joven llevándose al ofendido Kelvin

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con que no aparenta ser lo que nosotros creemos?-Pregunto Seiya justo enfrente de la puerta del salón de maestros

-No tengo la menor idea-Comento el ojiverde mientras abrían la puerta para introducirse al salón

_Momentos mas tarde Serena y sus amigas estaban ya adentro de la escuela hasta que se encontraron con una amiga muy especial que hace mucho no veían._

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto efusivamente Serena

-Muy bien Serena, ¿y ustedes chicas?-Comento la joven

-Bien Molly gracias-Contesto Amy por todas

-Supimos que también hiciste el examen, ¿ya no estarás con nosotros en el C?-Cuestiono Lita

-No ahora Kelvin y yo estaremos en el B-

-¿KELVIN Y TU?-Preguntaron las cuatro jóvenes en unísono

-Si, ni se lo imaginan, es un chico muy inteligente, obviamente no tanto como mi primo-Comento esto ultimo dando un guiño en el ojo hacia Serena

-Me dejas sorprendida-Comento Lita

-Yo creo que Kelvin estaba en el F por cierta personita-Argumento Mina viendo a su despistada amiga

-La verdad es que este día esta lleno de sorpresas-Agrego Amy

-Por cierto, tres jóvenes estaban preguntado por Darien hace rato-Comento de repente Molly

-Ah si, ¿Cómo eran?-Cuestiono Serena

-Pues eran muy apuestos-Contesto sonriente

-Debieron ser ellos-Comento enfadada la rubia

-¿Pasa algo Serena?-Pregunto angustiada Molly

-No nada será mejor entrar a clases, están a punto de comenzar-Comento de repente la rubia con una risa nerviosa

-Bueno chicas las veo después-Comento Molly para entrar a su salón

-Yo también chicas las veo en el descanso-Argumento Amy

-Nos vemos-Dijeron en unísono, Lita, Mina y Serena

-Bien chicas, ¿están listas?-Comento emocionada Lita a sus dos rubias amigas

-Si-Contestaron efusivas, momentos después se introdujeron al salón viendo a su queridísimo amigo Andrew

-Buenos días chicas, me alegro que estemos en el mismo salón-Argumento alegremente con esa sonrisa que Lita no cambiaria por nada

-Nosotras también Andrew-Comento Serena

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-Dijo emocionada Mina

-Te veo muy entusiasmada Mina-Comento el joven rubio al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de Mina

-¿No te has enterado?, Los Three Lights vienen a estudiar a nuestra escuela-Justifico la castaña la actitud de la rubia

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sorprendido hasta que todos los del salón se dieron cuenta que su maestra llegaba al aula de clases, era un mujer muy bella, piel morena con un cabello largo y pelirrojo, aunque su mirada denotaba miedo, tenia una fama de ser una de las maestras mas estrictas y temperamentales del instituto Juban

-Buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Akane Karasuma y seré su maestra durante el segundo año, para empezar a mi me gusta la gente que trabaje y no que se venga a dormir a mi clase, aunque no estamos en el F y ni tampoco en A, exijo un trabajo de calidad, deseo que den lo mejor, detesto el desorden y sobre todo la falta de disciplina, espero que con esto se mentalicen que tendrán que dar lo mejor de ustedes- Dijo esto con una voz recia y dictadora

-"Esta maestra me da miedo"-Pensó Serena-"No seas cobarde Serena, tienes que esforzarte"-

-Bien, ahora les presentare a dos alumnos nuevos en esta escuela-Algunas chicas estaban emocionadas, suponiendo quien podría ser esos nuevos compañeros-Pasen por favor-Así se dejo ver dos de los tres intrigantes de ese grupo tan famoso-Sus nombres son Yaten Kou y Seiya Kou-al ser presentados el pelinegro estaba mas que contento por estar en el mismo salón que la rubia que no evito seductoramente guiñándole el ojo a lo cual a ella lo desairo-Bien pueden sentarse-Pidió la maestra-a lo cual los dos obedecieron, por suerte de Mina su amado ojiverde se sentó a su lado sin prestar atención a su inquieta compañera

-"No puede ser el esta aquí, ¿Qué hago, que hago?, es increíble mis piernas están temblado, nunca me había pasado esto, espero y no me de una crisis nerviosa, ahh Yaten en persona te ves mejor que en mis sueños"-Pensó Mina viéndolo de reojo pero sus otros músculos no parecían reaccionar ante ella

-Yo me sentare aquí-Anuncio el pelinegro atrás de Serena-Trátame bien bombón-

-No soy bombón, me llamo Serena-Comento enfadada

-Entonces Serena bombón-Ante este comentario la rubia se enfado

-"¿Este que se cree?"-

-Muy bien empecemos la clase-Anuncio la profesora aunque después Serena sintió que un dedo le tocaba el hombro y se trataba de su apuesto compañero de su espalda

-Oye, nosotros queremos entrar a un club, ¿Cuál nos podrías recomendar?-Comento en voz baja el apuesto compañero

-Pues no quiero ser portadora de malas noticias, pero no hay un club donde puedas cantar, bailar y comer muchas golosinas-Comento juguetonamente la rubia

-Es una verdadera lastima-Dijo con pesar Seiya siguiéndole el juego a la rubia

-No platiquen-Exigió la maestra

-¿Pero me podrías acompañar a escoger uno?-Volvio insistir el pelinegro

-Ni loca-Dijo irritada por recibir una llamada de atención

-Eres muy fría-Comento desanimado el ojiazul, pero aun así volvió insistir-Anda di que si-

-Esta bien- Argumento resignada

-Ustedes dos guarden silencio-Pidió nuevamente la maestra

-Discúlpenos-Dijeron los dos en unísono

_Mientras tanto en el grupo A, momentos antes fue presentada la maestra a cargo de ese salón, el salón estaba calmado y tranquilo siendo el grupo de los súper genios eso era normal, pero dejaría serlo cuando llegara cierto personaje y sobre todo a cierta chica que no dejaba su libro que le había regalado su amiga en Navidad. _

-Buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Reiko Tsukamoto-La maestra a cargo de esta clase era conocida por ser amable y dulce, sobre todo paciente a comparación de su amiga Akane Karasuma, no era tan estricta siempre estaba para ayudar a su queridos alumnos, ella era de piel blanca, cabello ondulado azul claro al igual que sus enigmáticos ojos-Estoy encargada de esta clase por este año, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, ahora quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor-Pidió la amable maestra haciendo pasar al apuesto joven castaño, el mayor de los hermanos Kou, tímidamente Amy no dejaba de leer su libro, Rei y Nicholas ni idea del porque muchas chicas estaban murmurando-Su nombre es Taiki Kou, sean amables con el, puedes sentarte-Dijo cordialmente a lo cual este hizo caso

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-Pregunto amablemente el joven a la tímida Amy su compañera del asiento de atrás

-Ahh si claro-Pronuncio disimulando su nerviosismo

-Estas leyendo a Edgar Allan Poe, es uno de mis favoritos-Comento notando el libro que leía la joven, en realidad detrás de esa niña genio había una chica muy atractiva para cualquier hombre que fijara sus ojos en los de ella

-Muy bien muchachos empecemos la clase-Comento al mismo tiempo que toda la clase le ponía atención-Bien empecemos con algo de electrónica, ¿alguien me podría decir como se puede formar un circuito normal a un equivalente de Thevenin?-Algunos levantaron la mano entre ellos estaba, Amy, Rei, Nicholas, Taiki y por su puesto Darien-Usted-Apunto hacia Taiki

-Primeramente se elimina la parte de la red de la cual se obtendrá el circuito equivalente, marcar las terminales de la red restante, obtener la resistencia equivalente, con hacer un corto circuito en los voltajes, después de eso volver todo a su posición original-Comento objetivo el joven

-En una parte estas muy bien, descuida debe ser porque no estas acostumbrado a estas cosas, ¿alguien mas puede ayudarle a nuestro compañero?-Volvio a pedir pero esta vez le toco a cierto pelinegro contestar

-Se elimina parte de la red de la cual se obtendrá el circuito equivalente , se marcan las terminales de la red restante, se obtiene la resistencia de thevenin primeramente haciendo cortos en los voltajes y circuito abierto en las intensidades, se hacen los cálculos correspondiente dependiendo si las resistencias son paralelas o de serie, regresar todo a su origen, sacar el voltaje total a circuito abierto entre las terminales marcadas, al final se conecta el circuito equivalente de thevenin a la parte del circuito que se había eliminado-Ante esta respuesta solo hubo dos personas que se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Wow, tu debes ser Darien Chiba el numero uno de la escuela y podría decirse de Japon-Comento complacida la maestra por tener un alumno tan eficiente

-"Ahora ya veo en que se refería con que era alguien que no nos imaginábamos"-Pensó Taiki al ver a Darien, un joven apuesto de cabello negro, con unos profundos ojos azules que no tenia nada que pedirle a los intrigantes de los Three Lights

_El descanso había llegado y Serena reviso entre su mochila que había traído de almorzar pero se dio cuenta de algo alarmante_.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-Pregunto Lita al ver la cara de su amiga

-Este no es mi almuerzo- Contesto algo pasmada pero que nada mas sus amigas se dieran cuenta

-No me digas que es de-Comento Mina también algo preocupada

-Mi mamá se equivoco esta vez, tendré que ir a decirle-Se salio rápidamente llamando la atención de alguien

-¿Oigan a donde fue bombón?-Pregunto Seiya a las dos jóvenes que se pusieron nerviosa

-Fue atender un asunto, jejeje-Dijo algo risueña Lita

-¿Pasa algo Lita?-Pregunto de repente Andrew acercándose a la castaña a lo cual ella se lo llevo junto con Mina a metros de la celebridad

-Al parecer la mamá de Serena se equivoco al poner el almuerzo-Comento Mina

-Eso significa-Comento sorprendido el rubio mientras que las otras dos asintieron-Vamos-A lo cual también salieron a ver la situación sin percatarse que eran seguidos por otros dos apuestos jóvenes

_Mientras que en el grupo A, la joven Amy fue de las primeras en salir del salón, pero no se esperaba que fuera interceptada por un apuesto joven de mirada amatista._

-Oye disculpa-Pidio Taiki para que se detuviera la joven-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?-

-Cla…claro-Dijo algo nerviosa

-Ese joven, Darien Chiba, ¿en verdad tiene un CI de 200?-Pregunto bastante interesado

-Pues la verdad eso es lo que dicen de el, si lo ves como un rival, te diré que es bastante fuerte-Comento seriamente

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Pregunto intimidando a la joven

-Bueno, algo así-Contesto apenada

-¡¡AMY!!-Se escucho su nombre a lo lejos

-Serena, hola ya iba por ustedes-Se justifico su amiga

-No te preocupes, hola Taiki. ¿Ya conoces a mi amiga?-Comento alegremente la rubia al verlos juntos

-Pues la verdad aun nos presentamos-Comento cordialmente

-Ay, pues falta de confianza, ella es una de mis mejores amigas Amy Mizuno-Presento sonriente la rubia a su querida amiga

-Mucho gusto, no sabia que Serena tuviera una amiga tan linda-Comento al mismo tiempo que le besaba la mano como todo un caballero

-Y eso no es todo, es una de las mejores estudiantes de esta escuela-Agrego para echarle una mano a su amiga

-Ay Serena no es para tanto-Argumento algo apenada

-Me encantaría descubrirlo en los próximos exámenes, ¿te parece?-Comento esto dejando a una Amy bastante impresionada

-Claro-Contesto algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa

-Por cierto Amy, ¿Dónde esta…?-No termino de decir ya que su mirada se dirigió a ese ser que tanto le encantaba ver todos los días-Discúlpenme un momento-Pidio para después ir con el susodicho joven

-Pensé que no lo conocía-Comento en voz alta el castaño

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto intrigada

-Amy-Se volvio escuchar su nombre pero esta vez de Lita-Ah, al parecer apenas se lo va dar-

-Hola Taiki, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Pregunto emocionada Mina, al olvidarse del otro asunto

-Muy bien gracias-Contesto amablemente

-Mina, ¿Qué esta pasando?-Amy bajo de las nubes a Mina

-Míralo por ti misma-Dijo Andrew refiriéndose a Serena y Darien

-Darien-Serena llamo al pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito?-Pregunto bastante divertido, le encantaba ver su expresión cada vez que le decía ese sobrenombre

-Ahh, no me digas así, vine porque al parecer mi mamá, se equivoco al poner los almuerzos-Dijo para ver que después el pelinegro revisara su almuerzo y en efecto lo que decía la rubia era verdad

-Por primera vez tienes razón-Dijo al sacar su supuesto almuerzo e intercambiarlo con la rubia sin percatarse que cierto joven los estuviera viendo

-¿Un intercambio de almuerzo?-Pregunto Yaten secamente como si fuera algo normal

-¿No me digan que a bombón le gusta ese muchacho?-Pregunto algo pasmado Seiya

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le gusta?-Pregunto temerosa y nerviosa Lita, aunque algunos se sorprendieron que entre Serena y Darien hubiera cordialidad

-¿Es verdad, a Serena le gusta Darien Chiba?-Pregunto Taiki al percatarse que el mundo cada vez se volvía mas pequeño

-¿Quién ese tal Darien Chiba?-Pregunto Yaten

-El es el chico con CI de 200-Contesto alegremente por haber encontrado un digno rival

-¿Quee?-Pregunto sorprendido, al percatarse que no era lo que pensaba y mas sabiendo que Serena estaba junto a el

_La horas de actividades para los clubes habían empezado y como Seiya trataba hacer todo lo posible para impresionar a Serena, mas ahora que lo acompañaba para elegir el club en donde se metería y con sospechas de que su bombón le gustara otro chico y no cualquier chico si no Darien Chiba del grupo A, el joven que hasta ahora había sido el mas apuesto e inteligente del instituto Juban, ahora Serena, Lita, Mina, Taiki y Yaten veían como cierto pelinegro burlaba a los jugadores del equipo de básquetbol, le pareció demasiado fácil que no le pareció nada atractivo._

-Detesto este tipo de clubs, al parecer el único que se divierte es el-Comento fastidiado el ojiverde

-Tienes razón, yo preferiría algo mas tranquilo-Argumento Taiki

-Me rindo, yo me adelanto a la casa-Dijo para retirarse y no querer saber nada

-¿Oye Serena, donde esta Amy?-Pregunto curioso el castaño

-Esta en el club de Ajedrez-Contesto Serena

-¿Si quieres yo te llevo?-Pregunto efusivamente Mina

-No te preocupes, puedo ir solo-Comento tranquilamente

-Ya dije que yo te llevo-Argumento con un aura amenazadora, que no le quedo de otra que aceptar

-Pobre Taiki, pero yo pensé que a Mina le gustaba Yaten-Comento Lita a su amiga

-La hubieras visto bien, ni siquiera podía mover ni un solo músculo, se ve tan segura con nosotros, pero ante el se vuelve tan vulnerable-Justifico Serena

-¿Acaso no te recuerda alguien?-Pregunto divertida a su amiga, a lo cual ambas se rieron

-Hola bombón-Seiya llamo la atención de la rubia

-¡¡¿Cuánta veces te tengo que decir que no soy bombón?, SOY SERENA!!-Argumento enfadada la rubia

-Discúlpame, ¿ahora a que club iremos?-Comento son su encantadora sonrisa que derretía a todas sus admiradores a excepción de cierta rubia que tanto lo había cautivado

-NO SE NI ME INTERESA-Argumento bastante irritada

-Cálmate Serena-Trato Lita de tranquilizar a su amiga

-Tengo una idea, vamos al club de Tenis-Sugirió alegre el pelinegro

-¿El club de Tenis?-Pregunto algo nerviosa

-Si, habías comentado que irían a las nacionales-Volvio a decir el ojiazul

-Bueno Serena, ahora que me acuerdo quiero ir a ver a Andrew a practicar, nos vemos-Comento Lita haciendo su intrépida huida, sabia que esto no acabaría muy bien que digamos

-Lita-Menciono Serena angustiada por ser abandonada con ese atractivo joven

-¿Entonces que dices?-Pregunto nuevamente Seiya

-Esta bien, vamos-Contesto resignada

_La pobre Serena no le quedo de ora que llevarse ese apuesto joven al club de Tenis, donde casualmente su amado Darien practicaba, ella estaba muy nerviosa no por el hecho de que los dos se encontraran si no que siempre la presencia de ese pelinegro la ponía nerviosa y mas cuando juega Tenis era tan encantador._

-¿Es mi imaginación o has mejorado mucho Darien?-Pregunto cansada Rei después de una practica

-Yo creo que es tu imaginación-Dijo cordial pero indiferente

-"Ay Darien tan apuesto como siempre, como me encantaría que tu fueras el que me manda esas notas"-Pensó mientras estaba embobada con el ojiazul, sin percatarse que su amigo de la infancia

-"Rei, ¿no se cuanto soportare esto?"-Pensaba Nicholas mientras lo lejos veía a una de sus cómplices

-Hola Nicholas-Saludo sosteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Otra vez tu?-Dijo una enfadada Rei-Ah pero veo que no vienes sola-Dijo esto ultima complacida al pensar que la rubia habia dejado de interesarse en Darien

-No vine a discutir contigo bruja-Le contesto enfadada

-¿Qué dijiste TONTA?-Cuestiono irritada, para que Nicholas las detuviera

-Cálmense chicas-Dijo el capitán de Tenis-Rei ve a descansar-

-Pero Nicholas-Reprocho la morena

-Rei-Menciono serio y esta enfadada se retiro sacándole la lengua a Serena

-Bombón relájate-Sugirió Seiya

-Y tú deja de llamarme así-Rezongo nuevamente la rubia

-¿Qué te trae por aquí cabeza de chorlito?-Cuestiono Darien que llegaba a escena pero notando que no estaba sola, ya que el acompañante de la rubia lo miro fijamente como si lo estuviera examinando

-Ahhh, Darien, nunca entenderás, ¿verdad?-Dijo irritada pero se noto en ella un sonrojo, no solo por lo irritada que estaba si no que también lo que le provocaba ese hermoso pelinegro

-Bueno, me supongo que viniste a hacer una prueba ¿verdad?-Cuestiono Nicholas en ese extraño ambiente

-Si así es-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Darien como si lo estuviera retando

-¿Seiya estas seguro?-Pregunto algo preocupada la rubia, algo que de inmediato noto Darien y no evito sentirse incomodo

-Si bombón estoy seguro-Volteo a verla dulcemente con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, toma una raqueta y en un momento estaré contigo-Comento amablemente el capitán

-No será necesario, yo seré su oponente-Sentencio tajantemente Darien

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Nicholas sabiendo la enorme calidad que tenia el pelinegro en el tenis

-Claro, será divertido, ¿no lo crees Serena?-Cuestiono Darien, pero la rubia se sintió rara al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amado

-Pues, ¿Por qué no empezamos?-Comento desafiante el menor de los Kou

-Me parece bien-Contesto ante esa desafiante mirada

_Los dos ya estaban listos, muchas chicas llegaron, no se iban a perder el juego de estos dos galanes, Darien tenia un millar de chicas derritiéndose por el, pero también lo habían para Seiya el apoyo estaba dividido, Darien empezó con el primer saque, Seiya sorprendió con su habilidad por este deporte era de los primeros que soportaba al engreído genio mas de cinco minutos, Serena estaba muy atenta, se sentía rara, mientras que Rei vio en Seiya a alguien que le podria ayudar en su objetivo, Darien estaba apunto de perder un saque._

-Que tonto-Se escucho decir de Seiya al momento de dar ese pase, pero su contrincante lo escucho

-Eso tu crees-Contesto sonriente mientras le respondía hábilmente el saque, lo hizo con fuerza que la raqueta de Seiya ya no la pudo sostener, lo que hizo que se quejara de su muñeca

-Seiya, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto de inmediato la rubia que fue a ver como se encontraba y al mismo tiempo Darien se acercaba al lugar-Darien deberías ser mas cuidadoso, ¿no ves que es un principiante?-Le dijo en forme de reproche lo que hizo que este solo tuviera un rostro serio e indiferente, pero en el fondo sintió un balde de agua fría, pero su orgullo no permitió demostrarlo

-No te preocupes bombón estoy bien-Menciono Seiya para después extenderle la mano a su contrincante-Espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos enfrentemos-El le respondió el apretón de manos, sin que nadie notara que fue algo hostil

-Tenlo por seguro-Contesto Darien secamente, para después alejarse de los dos y de inmediato una morena lo tomo del brazo

-Lo hiciste muy bien Darien-Comento alegremente alegando al pelinegro

-Eso creo-Contesto bastante incomodo

-¿Darien, me podrías hacer un favor, me llevarías a mi casa?-Pregunto melosamente

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo mientras veía de reojo como la rubia se alejaba con la joven estrella

_Al final Seiya se quedo en el equipo de futbol americano, en realidad al saber que Darien estaba en el equipo de Tenis, no quiso entrar allí, sabia que no podría soportar su presencia y mas sabiendo que sus sospechas se volvían mas fuertes._

-Pensé que no conocías a ese tipo-Comento Seiya mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos en búsqueda de Taiki, Amy y Mina

-Ja,ja, bueno es una larga historia-Contesto con una risa nerviosa

-Pues estoy dispuesto a escucharla-Dijo seductoramente

-Je, je no creo que…-No termino decir hasta que escucho una hermosa melodía de piano

-Yaten-Menciono el pelinegro dirigiéndose al salón de música que quedaba cerca de allí, abrió y vio todo el salón lleno de chicas y su hermano con sus prodigiosas manos tocando "Claro de Luna", termino la melodía y se dirigió a su hermano mientras las espectadoras estaban emocionadas

-Al final entraste al club de música-Concluyo su hermano menor

-Es la única manera de mantenerlas calladas-Justifico Yaten refiriéndose a las jóvenes-Vamos por Taiki-Menciono mientras los tres salían del salón y se dirigían al club de Ajedrez, donde encontraron una Mina aburrida

-Mina-Dijo Serena, lo cual le presto atención pero se puso algo estática ante la presencia de Yaten

-Yaten-Menciono ella parándose y viéndolo frente a frente pero el no le presto atención dio la vuelta y se dirigió con su hermano mayor

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-Pregunto la rubia, viendo a su amiga Amy frente a su contrincante Taiki sin mover una pieza

-Pues desde que lo traje, reto a Amy, hasta ahora nadie a ganado-Comento Mina

-¿Qué te parece si lo declaramos empate?-Comento alegremente Seiya dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano

-¿Empate?-Cuestiono Amy bastante sorprendida, ya que normalmente en el Ajedrez no hay empate

-¿Por qué no mejor entras al club de Ajedrez Taiki?-Pregunto Yaten, para apresurar a su hermano

-¿Amy te parece bien?-Pregunto cordialmente el castaño

-Ahh..Claro, si tú quieres-

-Claro que si quiero-

-Hola chicas, ¿nos vamos?-Cuestiono llegando Lita al lugar

-Si-Dijeron sus amigas en unísono

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-Menciono con una sonrisa Serena, alejándose con sus amigas alegres por haber acabado el día

-Se ve que no la dejaste ni sol ni a sombra-Comento divertido el peliplateado a su hermano menor

-Pues yo opino que no la tendrás fácil, Darien Chiba es un rival fuerte-Argumento objetivamente Taiki

-No importa, no dejare de intentarlo, porque ella lo vale-Sentencio sonriente el pelinegro seguro de si mismo

CONTINUARA…

********************************************************

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae

saishuu CHEKKU shite

shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Munehatte arukou

Odokoru hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

hice ensayar

Salí a tu busca a toda prisa

pués no te haría esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente, siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

Amorosamente.

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwateru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

****************************************************************

**Hola gente bonita, pues esta aquí el capitulo esperado, ¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de galanes?, waa!!, jeje, pero bueno como ya había dicho antes este será el ultimo capitulo, mañana entrare a clases, tengo que esforzarme, por cierto la parte que se vio en la clase A es una probadita de lo que voy a ver entrando a Circuitos eléctricos y electrónicos, no les puedo asegurar que pronto estará el 19, pero tal vez este para las fiestas patrias en mi país y bueno Mina, como verán no se porto tan extrovertida, quise cambiar eso, si no si se parecería al Stars, pero después verán una evolución de este personaje muy interesante, solo esperen y miren, las dos maestras del A y C, no se si les hicieron conocidas, ah pues son las dos Sailor que aparecen en el Stars, no se si lo recuerden, espero que si, jeje, ok, quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejan comentario pero no tienen cuenta:**

**Nahima-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero entiendas mi condición, buua…**

**Citalover: Gracias, tu comentario me anima, pero como veras no escribiré en mucho tiempo, por la escuela, jeje, cuídate matta ne**

**Monik: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y si la medallita es de la primera temporada, es tan linda y significativa que la quise poner en la historia, cuidate**

**Scheryl: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por considerar esta historia muy buena, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Lis: Chica muchas gracias por tu comentario, hago lo posible para provocar emociones en ustedes con Sweet Emotion**

**Mas de 200 reviews gracias**

**Solo me queda una cosa por hacer**

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 19**

"**Una agitada convivencia"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*********************************************************

_En la habitación mas alta de la residencia Tsukino, un apuesto joven estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo por tercera vez ese libro que le regalo su padre antes de irse a Estados Unidos, "Fausto", el favorito de su madre según su padre, pero de repente su atención hacia el libro se fue desvaneciendo cuando esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y parecían que retumbaban en toda la habitación._

_**-Darien deberías ser mas cuidadoso, ¿no ves que es un principiante?-**_

_De un momento a otro dejo de leer ese libro lo cerró y lo puso en su buró, y se recostó en su cama, empezando a examinar lo que en verdad sentía._

-"Esto no debería importarme, ¿entonces porque me sentí tan enfadado cuando me dijo eso?, y mas la sonrisa de ese tipo, como si se creyera alguien superior"-

_**-¿Acaso no valdría la pena cambiar esa frialdad y el miedo a la vida por ella?-**_

-"¿Acaso detesto que este con ella?"-La respuesta esa pregunta no llego debido a que alguien tocaba su puerta

-Darien la cena ya esta lista-Decía Ikuko, enseguida el pelinegro bajo al comedor, donde todos los integrantes estaban listos para el acto

-¿Es cierto que los integrantes de ese famoso grupo llamado Three lights, entraron a la misma escuela?-Pregunto intrigada Ikuko

-Ah si-Contesto la rubia nerviosamente mientras que Darien no dejaba de cenar como si no estuviera oyendo la conversación

-¿Acaso no son los mismo que fotografiaste?-Pregunto Kenji

-Si lo son-

-¿Es cierto que son muy guapos?-Cuestiono nuevamente su madre

-Pues si algo-Ante esta respuesta Darien no evito sentirse molesto algo que la señora Tsukino noto inmediatamente

-¿Y te llevas bien con ellos?-Quiso indagar mas para saber cual era el limito de su huésped en este tema

-Pues si un poco-Esta respuesta no evito un sarcástico comentario del pelinegro

-¿Un poco?, pues parecía que uno de ellos no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra-Ikuko había logrado su objetivo, hacer que Darien no fuera indiferente al tema

-Al menos no es una lapa como cierta pelinegra que te persigue a todas partes-Serena contesto, se defendía algo que el ojiazul no esperaba-Además era su primer día, solo fui cordial en guiarlo-

-Pues al parecer ustedes son, tal para cual-Dijo tratando calmar su molestia-cada oveja con su pareja-

-Bueno, jeje, ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos el tema?-Sugirió nerviosamente Kenji que noto ese turbulento ambiente

-Ya termine de cenar-Dijo Darien mientras se paraba de su asiento-Que pasen buenas noches-Serena vio como se alejaba del lugar mientras que su mamá, le empezaba a decir en secreto

-Parecía algo molesto, ¿no lo crees?-

-El siempre se comporta así-La rubia trato de justificar

-¿Así de celoso?-

-¿celoso?, claro que no mamá eso es imposible, "para mi eso es imposible"-

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día de clases y para hacerla mas interesante el primer examen mensual del semestre, para muchos se les hizo demasiado pronto, pero así era entrando, 15 días después, el examen para seguir con las normas de educación (n/a si lo sabré yo), en el grupo C al tener la maestra mas estricta era directamente proporcional al examen._

-"No puede ser, hacer este examen es una misión imposible"-Pensaba Serena mientras mordía su lápiz, mientras con su otra mano sostenía su cabeza como si tratara de sacar las respuestas, pero al parecer no lo lograba y percataba que no era la única con esa dificultad-"Al parecer el también tiene problemas"-

-"Maldición, no creí que esto fuera tan difícil"-Seiya pensaba mientras parecía sudar frió por lo complicado del examen

_El tiempo se había acabado y en el receso dos rubia parecían consolarse una a la otra el reto de estar en el grupo C les estaba cobrando muy caro _

-Seguro que me voy a extraordinario Mina-Decía Serena mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga

-No te preocupes aun tenemos otra oportunidad-Argumento aunque no evitaron soltar una que otra lagrima

-No imaginaba que estar en el grupo C fuera tan complicado-

-Haremos lo posible por superar esta dificultad amiga-

-Ya no sean tan dramáticas- Decía Lita ante la cómica escena

-Muchachas, tengan en cuenta que pueden reprobar el año-Aclaro Amy

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!-Comentaron en unísono las rubias

_Días después en la sala de maestros se hizo entrega del reporte de calificaciones del parcial una de las maestras no estaba conforme con los resultados._

-No puede ser la mitad saco menos de 80-Decía mientras sostenía su reporte

-Cálmate Akane, apenas es el primer examen-

-¿Qué me calme?, al parecer mis alumnos creen que les hablo en otro idioma, Reiko tu siempre tan calmada, aun teniendo el grupo donde se debe exigir mas-

-Estar tan estresada me desgasta mucho, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-Comento con una sonrisa-

-¿Quieres decir que estoy desgastada?-Pregunto enfadada

-Yo no dije tal cosa, alégrate uno de tus alumnos esta en los mejores 50-

-Tu lo has dicho solo uno-Recalco la pelirroja no muy alegre, ambicionando mas

_La lista después esperar al fin se había puesto mostrando sorprendentes resultados como aquella vez que cierta rubia del grupo F entro en esa cotizada lista, tres no esperaban con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, mientras que Mina Aino apenas llegaba al lugar._

-Perdón por hacerlas esperar-Decía Mina, pero noto que sus amigas no despegaban sus ojos de la lista-¿Pasa algo malo chicas?-Ante esta pregunta Serena señalo cierta posición de la lista, el primer lugar no había nada fuera de lo común Darien seguía siendo el numero uno, pero el segundo lugar, el lugar donde normalmente estaba su amiga

-No puede ser, el segundo lugar esta empatado por Amy y Taiki-Comento sorprendida

-Al parecer ninguno de los dos logro superar a Darien-Argumento finalmente Lita

-Mina fíjate quien esta en el lugar 50-Comento tranquilamente Amy y la joven hizo caso a su amiga sorprendiéndose en el acto "Yaten Kou Grupo C 50", su estrella favorita en el lugar 50 lo hacia mas interesante a las chicas

-Al parecer antes de ganarle a Chiba tengo que ganarte a ti primero Amy-Comento de repente Taiki llegando al lugar

-Tratare de dar lo mejor-Contesto Amy con una miradaza atractivamente desafiante

-De eso estoy seguro y no te perderé de vista-Estas ultimas palabras del castaño hizo que la joven se sonrojara

-Taiki, ¿sabes donde esta Yaten?-Pregunto de repente Amy

-Lo mas seguro es que este en el patio-Contesto cordialmente

-¿Por qué no vamos?-Cuestiono Serena en complicidad con Mina

_Así fue que las chicas fueron al jardín e interceptaron al peliplateado descansando debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro, el sonido de los pajaraos hacia ese cuadro un tanto encantador para Mina._

-Es increíble que el ocupe el numero 50-Dijo Lita

-Lo dices como si fuera algo imposible-Agrego Amy

-Pero deben de admitir que no era de esperarse-Argumento Serena

-¿Qué piensas hacer Mina, el dia de los enamorados es en dos semanas?-Pregunto nuevamente la castaña

-Bueno yo..-La chica no termino de decir porque alguien llego de improviso

-Disculpen-Esa voz hizo que las chicas se exaltaran un poco, pero se percataron que era un alumna de la escuela-¿Tu eres Serena Tsukino del 2 C?-

-Si soy yo-Contesto la joven

-Toma-La chica extendió la carta a lo cual provoco la sorpresa de ella y sus amigas

-¿Una carta de amor?-Preguntaron en unísono las chicas

-Muchas gracias por tomarte la molesta, pero como ya la mayoría lo sabe a mi me interesa otro chico-Dijo Serena refiriéndose a cierto pelinegro

-¿Piensas que esta carta es para ti?-Pregunto inocentemente la chica

-Pues si, ¿Para quién mas?-Comento nuevamente Serena

-Bueno como tu te llevas mejor con el, quisiera que le entregaras esta carta a Yaten, nos vemos-Comento la joven para depuse irse

-Es para Yaten-Comento consternada Mina

-¿Estas bien Mina?-Pregunto Lita

-No se preocupen, cumple con lo que te mandaron Serena-Dijo la rubia para depuse Serena confiar en Mina y dirigirse con el ojiverde

-Yaten-Llamo Serena-Hola Yaten, ¿Qué estas leyendo?-Pregunto para iniciar platica

-Nada simplemente lo hago para que una niña boba no moleste, como tu comprenderás-Este comentario molesto a la joven lo que provoco que le quitara el libro-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto molesto

-Cuando me hablen, me gusta que me miren a los ojos-Respondió molesta

-No me digas, ¿acaso vienes entregarme una carta de amor de una niña?-Comento arrogantemente

-Acertaste, toma-Dijo Serena entregándole la carta

-Es tan lógico, todas quieren ser mis novias-Comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que tiraba la carta a la basura actitud que le desagrado a Serena y le hizo recordar esas palabras

_**-No lo quiero-**_

-La tiraste sin haberla leído eres un-Estaba a punto de echársele encima pero Amy y Lita la detuvieron

-Serena calmante-Pedia Amy

-Déjenme darle su merecido-Suplicaba Serena entre forcejeos

-No se porque te alteras tanto, no es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos-El joven empezó a retirarse sin percatarse de la mirada de cierta chica

-Es un engreído, de lo peor-Decía Serena, las tres chicas estaban entretenidas, que no se percataron que Mina estaba siguiendo a la joven estrella

-Deja de seguirme-Dijo este ya estando en la escuela

-Yaten yo…-Mina se sentia muy nerviosa

-Se breve quieres, no tengo todo tu tiempo-Aun con esto Mina quería seguir adelante

-Yaten tu me….-Mina no termino de decir ya que se oyo una sonora carcajada del peliplateado

-Será mejor que no digas nada, lo mas seguro es que dirás que yo te gusto y la verdad es que ya estoy muy cansado, no puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces, pienso que eso es muy superficial y muy frívolo y te agradecería que no te me acerques-Yaten se retiro dejando una Mina desconcertada

-"Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas y te lo voy a demostrar"-Pensaba Mina mientras unas delgada lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas-"Porque lo que siento es real"-

-Disculpa ¿tu eres Mina Aino?-Una voz la llamo y de inmediato se seco las lagrimas

-Si soy yo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto amablemente

_Todos los estudiantes habían entrado nuevamente a sus clases, pero a partir de allí les darían una noticia que alentarían a los jóvenes y mas a los que estaban enamorados, la voz encargada de decir la noticia era el delegado de la clase en el caso del grupo C era Andrew, por ser un chico muy amable y mas centrado en este tipo de situaciones._

-Bueno chicos como ya sabrán se acerca el dia de los enamorados-Ante esto hubo gran emocion entre los alumnos

-Bombon, ¿Qué hacen normalmente ese dia?-Pregunto curiosos Seiya

-Lo que se acostumbra normalmente, que las chicas le den chocolates a los chicos pero en esta escuela se hace un baile-

-Eso suena interesante-Comento complacido

-Déjenme terminar, ese día habrá un baile, el tema ya esta escogido para mi gusto es bastante creativo-

-"Ay Andrew siempre tan lindo"-Pensaba Lita mientras veía al rubio con ese porte y seguridad al dirigirse al grupo

-Se trata de un baile de mascaras-Termino de decir el delegado, a lo cual todos la idea les pareció genial –Todos irán con mascara la regla será nunca decir sus identidades para hacer de la noche aun mas mágica-

-Parece emocionante-Comento alegremente Serena, sin imaginarse que su amiga Mina estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

**Flash Back**

-Disculpa ¿tu eres Mina Aino?-Una voz la llamo y de inmediato se seco las lagrimas

-Si soy yo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto amablemente

-Hola mi nombre es Asuka, y soy una de las organizadoras del baile-

-¿Del baile que se hace el día de los enamorados?-Pregunto intrigada la rubia

-Exacto, he escuchado que cantas muy bien y queria preguntarte ¿si te gustaría cantar en el baile?-

-Vaya pensé que la parte de la música la haría los Three Lights-Comento vagamente recordando al ojiverde que la acababa de rechazar

-Si teníamos pensado en decirles, pero me insistieron mucho en pedirte esto, ¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno yo…-

_**- no puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces, pienso que eso es muy superficial y muy frívolo y te agradecería que no te me acerques-**_

-Lo haré encantada-

**Fin del Flash Back **

**-**"Tengo que demostrarle que lo que siento es verdad y no soy superficial ni mucho menos frívola"-

_Las clases habían terminado y Serena estaba muy contenta por el próximo baile, le encantaba es e tipo de cosas mágicas y románticas pero a la vez se imaginaba que el hombre de sus sueños no le gustaría ese tipo de cosas._

-Hola, ¿Ya te vas?-Dijo de repente un apuesto pelinegro pero precisamente por el cual no suspiraba

-Ah Seiya, si ya me voy-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Pregunto seductoramente

-Eh, a mi, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto algo angustiada

-No tengo nada que hacer-

-Ashh, eres un grosero-

-Es broma, la verdad es que quiero conocerte mas, quiero entrar en tu vida al igual quiero que tu entres a la mía-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Serena sin entender la indirectas del joven, aunque mas bien pareció muy directa

-Jaja eres muy graciosa bombón, ¿entonces que dices?-

-Bueno, esta bien-Contesto con una sonrisa pero luego recordó-"Ay no olvide que Darien vive en mi casa, calma Serena ni siquiera le interesas, además se ve que Seiya no es mala persona, un poco engreído pero no es malo"-

-Por cierto tenemos una platica pendiente-Comento Seiya a mitad de camino

-¿Ah si de que?-Pregunto curiosa

-Me dijiste que no conocías a ese tal Darien-Ante eso Serena se paralizo

-Ah bueno no lo creí algo importante-Dijo con desgano que noto el pelinegro

-¿Acaso te hizo algo?-

-Simplemente es una de las personas que no me gusta mencionar,"ya que el simple hecho de nombrarlo le causo problemas"-De allí recordó como comenzó, el beso, pero sabia que lo que sentía por el era muy fuerte y empezó a adelantarse a su casa- Mira allí esta mi casa-

-¿El te gusta?-La pregunta se escucho del menor de los Kou acercándose por la espalda a la rubia la cual paro en seco

-No como crees- Camino sin percatarse que había una lata la cual hizo que se tropezara pero hábilmente Seiya la tomo en sus brazos

-Enseguida vuelvo-Se escucho decir de la puerta de la casa de Serena, era Darien el cual lo primero que vio al salir fue Serena siendo resguardada en los brazos de su acompañante y no lo vio con buenos ojos

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-Pregunto algo enfadado Seiya, mientras que Serena regresaba a su posición original

-Yo vivo aquí-Dijo secamente Darien-¿Acaso ella no te lo dijo?-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Es verdad Darien esta viviendo en mi casa-Comento algo apenada, pero Seiya se dio cuenta que cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo.

CONTINUARA

****************************************************

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae

saishuu CHEKKU shite

shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara

Munehatte arukou

Odokoru hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

hice ensayar

Salí a tu busca a toda prisa

pués no te haría esperar

Mas la duda en mi mente, siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

Amorosamente.

Itzura na KISU shite

Nanikuwanu kao suru

Ijimaru na watashi wa kodomo jimiteiru?

Namaikidatte iwateru koto niwa nareta kedo

"Suki" no kotobe dake ienainda

MY **SWEET EMOTION**

Hoy al darte un beso vi como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear

Esta vida me ha enseñado

lo ignoras y llega lo que has buscado

Y sólo así sé decir, que te amo

esa es mi sensación.

****************************************************************

**Hola, hola, tanto tiempo, pues si el capitulo algo corto un poco emocionante, pero el que sigue esta de rechupete se los aseguro, lastima que no vendrá muy pronto mis materias están para llorar y mas si no paso mis parciales, waa!!, ojala me sepan comprender y yo quise darles un trabajo de calidad, bueno chicos los dejo agradeciéndoles sus comentarios agradecimientos tambien a**

**lis, lucecita moon, monyk, nahima-chan, scheryl, Daniela, Natsch y Catalina Angel y claro**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de sus vidas**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 20**

"**Sueños y romance"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 20**

"**Sueños y romance"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

*****************************

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-Pregunto algo enfadado Seiya, mientras que Serena regresaba a su posición original

-Yo vivo aquí-Dijo secamente Darien-¿Acaso ella no te lo dijo?-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Es verdad Darien esta viviendo en mi casa-Comento algo apenada, pero Seiya se dio cuenta que cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo-Pero hay una explicación detrás de esto-La rubia trato de justificarlo inmediatamente para que el huésped de su casa no se sintiera incomodo por las malinterpretaciones que podría haber, mas sin embargo este se sintió de cierta forma desplazado por no decir rechazado

-Me lo imaginaba-Comento un tanto aliviado, sabia perfectamente que lo decía para sus falas suposiciones-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?, nos vemos bombón-Sin embargo decidió irse, de cierta forma la noticia lo impresiono mucho, estaba consiente de algo, le gustaba la rubia, pero la rubia parecía estar interesada por ese huésped en su casa pero por la actitud de este sospechaba que no valoraba a Serena, aunque sabia que no podía bajar la guardia

-Eh, ah si gracias por acompañarme-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir con una amable sonrisa, viendo que se alejaba su compañero se dirigió a la puerta claro sin evitar al dueño de su corazón y su gélida mirada que sentía encima

-Serena que bueno que llegas, ¿podrías acompañar a Darien a traer algunos víveres?-De la nada Ikuko abrió la puerta como si hubiera predicho que su hija había llegado

-Ah, bueno esta bien-Dijo para dejar su mochila y acompañar al pelinegro, en el camino hubo silencio pero algo en Serena la impulso a preguntar-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Debería pasar algo?-Contesto con una respuesta, algo que molesto a la joven

-Yo solo preguntaba-Contesto un poco resignada, sentía que de una u otra manera trataba de evitarla, pero en el momento menos indicado escucho una inesperada pregunta

-¿Te diviertes mucho con el verdad?-

-¿Eh?-Fue el monosílabo que pudo emitir, en su mente cruzo la idea de que este con quien este siempre la iba molestar, ¿Por qué?, porque le encantaba hacerla sentir mal, ¿la razón?, aun desconocida para ella

-Me refiero con ese tal Seiya Kou-Su mirada se dirigía hacia ella-Siendo que el también es tan revoltoso como tu-

-Pues veamos, es muy atento, divertido que te puedo decir muchas chicas andan atrás de el-Contesto de lo mas tranquila, pero aun así el pelinegro no dejaría ver su lado "débil"-¿Por qué hay algún problema?-Pregunto con cierta énfasis

-No ninguno-Siguió adelantándose unos pasos-Solo espero que la escuela sea un lugar tranquilo, odio el alboroto-Justifico su interrogatorio con una respuesta sin inseguridad en cada palabra

-Pues no hay necesidad de decirlo-Contesto algo enfadada mientras veía la espalda del que aun es su amado, aunque lo quiera negar, aunque le duela, la rechace, la evita, el sigue siendo el único para ella-"Ja ¿Darien celoso de Seiya?, lo dudo solo le encanta molestar"-

_Con esa idea descartada los días fueron pasando al igual la emoción del baile seguía incrementando, faltaba menos de dos días, Serena había acompañado al vivero a su amiga Lita, ya que a veces cuando puede ayuda al club de jardinería al cuidado de las plantas_

-Lita, eres muy buena agricultora mira cuantas fresas-Dijo admirada mientras se comía cuantas se podía

-La mayoría las hace el club, pero no te comas las que esta verdes aun están acidas-Sugirio la castaña

-¿Oye Lita y este año si le vas a regalar un chocolate a Andrew verdad?-Pregunto dejando de lado las deliciosas frutas

-Pues aun no lo se-Dijo un poco seria-No se como lo tomaría-

-Yo digo que lo tomaría como un lindo detalle, ¿no lo crees?- Comento la rubia tratando de alentar a su amiga-además opino que le encantaría ya que cocinas muy bien, en cambio yo-De repente ella se sintió un poco triste

-¿Acaso pensabas regalarle un chocolate a Darien?-Pregunto la castaña notando el semblante de su amiga

-Dudo que lo acepte, además de que le daría indigestión-Comento tratándole de ver el lado gracioso

-¿No me digas que en el tiempo que sigue viviendo en tu casa no se ha comportado diferente?-Cuestiono nuevamente

-¿Diferente, a que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto inocentemente

-Olvidalo Serena je,je-Rio nerviosamente para no evidenciarse-"¿Acaso lo que le dije no sirvió de nada?"-Pensó para después dar un suspiro y después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del invernadero

-¡Nicholas!-Dijo alegremente la rubia-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Ya no puedo-Argumento frustrado

-¿Ya no puedes?-Pregunto Lita

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, parece que no funciona-

-Es solo cuestión de…-La rubia no termino de decir porque escucho un ruido

-Que raro pensé que nada mas estábamos nosotros-Comento Lita para después dirigirse a la parte de los rosales, al abrir se dieron cuenta que estaba el mayor de los Kou

-Ah Taiki, pero si eres tu-Comento sorprendida Serena

-Hola-Contesto amablemente

-No imaginábamos que estuvieras por aqui-Pregunto la castaña

-Vine admirar lo hermosas que están las rosas y mas esta temporada-Decía observando dichas rosas

-¿Lo dices por lo del día de los enamorados?-Ante esta la pregunta de la rubia el joven Nicholas se sintió devastado haciendo un tremendo drama por el desprecio de su adorada pelinegra

-Cálmate Nicholas, ah ya se, Taiki, ¿eres bueno para los poemas?-Comento de repente Lita

-Claro, para complacerlos les recitare uno-El joven cantante agarro una flor y empezó a recitar- Oh bella rosa estas sufriendo, escucho tus gritos de desesperación en aquella tormenta, en aquella noche un sublime intruso despedaza tu alma, jamás podrás ser alegre porque tu vida ha sido destruida por esa horrible obscuridad que encierra tu amor-Al finalizar ese poema los tres oyentes se quedaron atónitos, Taiki era tan buen poeta como Serena lo es cocinando

-Creo que no es el estilo que buscamos-Comento nerviosamente Serena

-Pues pensándolo bien, la fiesta le da una oportunidad-Argumento Lita

-Es cierto, Nicholas no pierdas la fe-Agrego alegremente Serena

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto atónito

-Si, nosotros haremos un buen plan confía en nosotras-Señalo lita levantando el pulgar asegurando el éxito

_Mas tarde al otro lado de la escuela la joven pelinegra por el cual el capitán de Tenis suspiraba ansiaba conseguir un ambicioso objetivo, en la salida de clases del cotizado grupo A, percatándose de que nadie estuviera cerca para no provocar una indeseada interrupción siguió a aquel quien según ella es el hombre de su vida._

-Darien, espera-Dijo mientras este seguía avanzando en dirección a la salida pero cordialmente se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede Hino?-Quería que fuera breve, Rei era linda pero demasiado insistente según él

-Quería saber, ¿si iras al baile de mascaras de este sábado?-Pregunto con un destello de ilusión al penar en una respuesta positiva

-Lo dudo, no es mi estilo-Contesto amable pero a la vez cortante y siguió avanzando sin cambiar su habitual expresión

-"Es una lastima, en ese caso no tiene sentido que yo vaya"-Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a las taquillas para cambiarse de calzado y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una de la tantas notas de su admirador secreto

"_Al ser el día de los enamorados y habiendo un majestuoso baile de mascaras, me permitiré presentarme ante ti, aunque mi identidad oculta este, mis sentimientos por ti expresare con un gran fervor, ansió verte allí mi bella doncella"_

_Rei quedo sorprendida por tal declaración, esa persona estaría allí, aunque no le mostraría su verdadera identidad, pero la sola idea de que se presentaría le acrecentaba una curiosidad, no pudo decir nada, siguió con su rutina habitual y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras tanto ya en la casa de los Kou, dos de los hermanos estaban preparando todo para el baile, el tercero de ellos no estaba emocionado algo que notaron los otros integrantes del grupo Three Lights._

-¿Qué pasa Yaten, porque ese animo?-Pregunto serenamente Taiki

-Simple, ustedes dos se han estado divirtiendo, mientras que yo no le encuentro emoción en esto-Declaro el peli plateado

-¿A la escuela o al baile?-Cuestiono un poco preocupado el menor de ellos

-Las dos cosas-Contesto tajantemente

-¿Piensas dejar la escuela?-Hablo nuevamente el castaño

-Lo suficiente para expresarlo ahora-Argumento algo fastidiado

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?-Sugirió Seiya con tal de hacerlo desertar esa idea ya que sin él las cosas no serian las mismas en la escuela

-¿Un trato?-Preguntaron en unisonó sus dos hermanos mayores

-Si después del baile no hay nada que te emocione de la escuela, estas libre de dejarla-Sentencio el pelinegro

-¿Estas seguro Seiya?, tu sugeriste esto-Argumento Taiki

-Claro, ¿Qué dices Yaten?-Comento optimista

-No se que te hace pensar que después del baile cambiare de opinión, sin embargo acepto el trato-Después de eso Yaten se retiro dejando a sus otros dos hermanos

-Yaten tiene razón, ¿acaso tienes planeado algo?-Dijo Taiki a su hermano el cual sostenía un relajado semblante

-No, pero presiento que cambiara de opinión-Contesto con seguridad aunque sin fundamentos de que eso llegara a pasar

_Al día siguiente muchas chicas se dirigían con una entrega muy especial, los jóvenes ansiosos de recibir un dulce regalo por parte de las chicas, era el día de los enamorados, la fiesta empezaba a pesar de que el día siguiente fuera el baile, aunque para una rubia la prueba de fuego, aprovecho la hora del receso para buscar a cierta personita que le robaba el corazón hasta que lo encontró en la azotea, la parte mas alta de la escuela._

-Hasta que te encontré-Dijo finalmente algo exhausta

-Ah eres tu cabeza de chorlito-Comento despegando su vista de la lectura que le agradaba tomar en ese desolado lugar

-Toma-Dijo extendiendo una caja rosa con un moño blanco

-¿No es lo que yo creo o si?-Pregunto algo nervioso

-Por dios no pongas esa cara me esforcé muchísimo-Eso era cierto, Lita la había convencido y se dedicaron toda la tarde del día anterior para prepararlos

-Pero será tu culpa si yo me llego enfermar-Comento resignado, una gran prueba, miro nervioso, lo abrió y vio ese chocolate en forma de corazón, tomo un pedazo y lo introdujo a su boca, pero se sorprendió del resultado-Esta rico-Susurro

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto incrédula

-No esta tan mal después de todo-Argumento

-A ver-Dijo no muy convencido tomo un pedazo y lo probo-Es verdad esta rico, "¿no me habré equivocado de chocolate?"-Ante esta ultimo pensamiento grito-Ahhh, me tengo que ir-Le dio el chocolate y se fue corriendo

_Mientras tanto con Lita, al ser convencida por Serena se dirigió con cierto rubio para entregarle ese chocolate que lo había preparado con todo su corazón. _

-Andrew, hay algo que quiero darte-Dijo al extenderle una caja muy parecida a la de Serena

-¿Es para mi?-Pregunto y una sonrojada Lita afirmo-Gracias-Enseguida lo abrió y tomo un pedazo para saborearlo

-Oh no llegue tarde-Comento preocupada Serena

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-Pregunto Lita

-Esta rico-Comento Andrew para dejar a una Serena atónita

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntaron ambas chicas en unisonó, Serena quiso comprobarlo y tomo un bocado

-Es verdad, "entonces eso significa"-Comento para ella misma

-Serena, dinos que te pasa-Argumento Andrew

-Ja,ja pues descubrí que si se cocinar chocolate-Comento algo avergonzada pero feliz

-No lo dudo aprendiste de la mejor-Dijo Andrew algo que sonrojo a la castaña

-Andrew- Argumento apenada

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Por cierto Serena, hiciste un segundo chocolate, ¿Para quién es?-Cuestiono Lita

-Ahh es verdad, lo había olvidado, bueno chicos yo los dejo-Se retiro sin contestar la pregunta de su amiga

_En los pasillos de la escuela una chica de corta cabellera caminaba leyendo un libro en búsqueda de sus amigas hasta que algo obstruyo su paso._

-Taiki acepta el mío- Decía una chica

-No acepta el mío por favor- Así sucesivamente, mínimo unas 10 chicas le regalaban chocolates al integrante más grande del grupo Three Lights

-Descuiden chicas aceptare todo lo que ustedes me den-Amablemente tomo todos esos regalos y las chicas habiendo cumplido su objetivo se retiraron

-Vaya al parecer este día no ha sido de lo mas tranquilo que digamos-Comento Amy a espaldas del castaño

-Ah Amy, pues no, ¿acaso tu no haces lo mismo?-

-¿lo mismo?-

-Si, ¿no tienes a alguien a quien regalarle un chocolate preparado por ti?, ¿un novio quizá?-

-Ja, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo novio?-Comento un poco sonrojada pero risueña lo que la hizo ver encantadora

-Bueno, yo lo pensé, una chica como tu difícilmente esta soltera-

-Pues no, no tengo novio-La joven comenzó a avanzar pero algo la detuvo

-¿Iras mañana al baile?-Pregunto Taiki

-Claro, iré con mis amigas-Dijo con una sonrisa y seguir con su camino dejando al mayor de los Kou satisfecho con la respuesta

_En el pasillo una joven miraba sin ningún punto fijo afuera de ventana, su barbilla melancólicamente era recargada por su mano, sabia que esa fecha para ella no pasaría como cualquier otra persona, pensaba que nunca volvería festejar esa fecha como antes._

-Achuu!!-Ese ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ah Kelvin eres tu-Comento con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pero él ha sido tan amable con ella que no podía reservársela

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo….achu….estas?-Pregunto preocupando a la joven

-Yo estoy bien, pero al parecer tu no-

-Tengo un poco de gripa, pero creo que va mejorando…achu!!-Decia mientras retenía un pañuelo en su nariz-Aunque yo te vi muy pensativa, ¿pasa algo?-

-No pasa nada-Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana-Por cierto, ¿vas a ir al baile mañana?-

-No lo creo, supongo que me quedare en cama todo el día, ¿vas a ir?-

-No lo se-

-Ve Molly, estoy seguro que te divertirás-

-Muchas gracias Kelvin-Dijo con una sonrisa que agrado a su compañero-"Lo mas seguro es que ahora este en su vida de casado"-Pensó melancólica en aquel que dijo una vez amarla

_El mas joven de los Kou que difícilmente escapo del millar de chicas que le regalaban la golosina especial día caminaba por los pasillos, pero se acerco al salón de música y escucho una melodiosa voz a lo cual reviso quien era dueña de ese prodigioso canto._

_Anata no moto e hakobare motto ooki-na hana  
Sakaseru deshou_

Kagayaki nagara...

-Bravo-Dijo admirado y muy sorprendido-Cantas muy bien-

-Muchas gracias Seiya y más si viene de ti-Comento alagada la joven

-¿Tú compusiste la canción?-

-Si es un trabajo que llevaba tiempo, "desde el día que lo vi por primera vez"-Pensó algo melancólica

-¿Oye has visto a Yaten?, lo he buscado por todas partes-Cuestiono el pelinegro

-No, no le he visto-Dijo recogiendo una partituras de su composición

-Lo mas seguro es que se escondió, será difícil encontrarlo, es bueno escondiéndose-Al decir esto la joven se sintió un poco desanimada-Pero cambiando abruptamente de tema, ¿para que ensayas?-

-Ah lo que pasa es que me pidieron que cantara en el baile de mañana, pero por favor no digas nada quiero que sea una sorpresa-

-No te preocupes no diré nada, aunque no te ves muy animada-

-Hola-Dijo animada Serena al abrir la puerta de música-Que suerte, precisamente venia a preguntarte por Seiya, Mina-

-Para que soy bueno bombón-Comento con la actitud con la rubia

-Toma-Dijo extendiendo una caja tres veces más pequeña que la que le había regalado a Darien

-¿Es para mí?-

-Claro que no, es para el que esta detrás de ti-Bromeo un poco-Es broma-El pelinegro, emocionado sin dudar probo el chocolate y su regocijo fue tres veces mas que el huésped que vivía en la casa Tsukino

-Esta rico, gracias-En eso se oye el timbre de entrada

_Todos se dirigieron y con eso el final del día, la gran mayoría ansiaba que ya fuera sábado, los bailes que se hacían en la escuela eran inolvidables, siempre te dejaban algo para recordar, cuatro buenas amigas se dirigían a la salida de la escuela para ponerse bien de acuerdo._

-Bien chicas como en el descanso no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo, lo tendremos que hacer ahorita-Comento Lita

-¿Qué les parece si nos vemos mañana en la casa de Amy para cambiarnos?-Sugerio Mina sabiendo el tipo de chica que es su Amy al saber que no le gustaría irse sola desde su casa

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué dices Amy?-Argumento alegremente Serena

-Pues la verdad me agrada la idea-Comento la joven

-Muy bien esta decidido, mañana en la casa de Amy a las 7 de la noche, ¿les parece?-Dijo enérgicamente la castaña

-Si-Contestaron en unisonó las demás jóvenes

_Ahora nos ubicamos horas antes del gran baile en la residencia Tsukino, Serena estaba un poco atareada su vestuario estaba listo, un lindo vestido que le habría comprado su mamá en su cumpleaños pero nunca había tenido una linda oportunidad para ponérselo._

-Bien al parecer todo esta listo-Dijo alegremente, para luego dirigir su vista a su gata Luna que la miraba con curiosidad- Espero que se una gran noche, aunque lastima que Darien no le gusten este tipo de cosas, vaya es señal de lo conozco bien, ¿no lo crees Luna?-

-Serena, ¿no quieres galletas que acabo de preparar?-Anuncio Ikuko desde abajo a lo cual la rubia bajo emocionada

-Tomare unas pocas y luego me voy a la casa de Amy-Comento ya estando con su mamá en la cocina

-¿Ninguna de ustedes irán sin pareja?-Pregunto sorprendida Ikuko

-No mamá, a veces pienso que estamos saladas, jajaja-Contesto con humor

-No digas esos tal vez hoy aparezca un príncipe en la fiesta-

-Ja,ja lo dudo mamá, esos ya están extintos-

-¿Qué me dices de ese tal Seiya?-

-Es solo un amigo mamá-

-Solo un amigo, aja-

-Es en serio, bueno será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde-Serena subió por sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la puerta-Ya me voy-

-Pasamos por ti a las doce-Comento nuevamente su madre

-Ok, hasta entonces-Fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta, en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la casa de su amiga en la cual ya había llegado Lita

-Llegas temprano-Comento alegre Lita

-Pensé que era la ultima-Argumento sonriente

-Aun falta Mina, pero creo que no falta en llegar-Justifico Amy

_Ikuko había llegado a la sala con una agujas y estambre para tejer, pero el lugar no estaba deshabitado, un apuesto pelinegro que se había privado a ir al baile estaba leyendo como de costumbre uno de tantos libros de su colección._

-La juventud es tan bella-Empezó a comentar Ikuko en voz alta-Solo espero que Serena se divierta mucho con sus amigas, ah lo olvidaba y con su amigo-Ante esto su acompañante se empezaba a incomodar

-¿A dónde va esta conversación?-Dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Oh perdón, dije algo que te molestara-Comento con una fingida inocencia-Bueno pensé como a ti mi hija no te interesa la conversación no te iba incomodar-

-Usted lo sabe-

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto sonriente, aunque el pelinegro no contesto, simplemente cerro su libro con fuerza-Era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero te diré una cosa, no te quedes la cosas para ti solo-Sin embargo Darien no sabia que decir tal vez tampoco sabia que iba a ser-Pero no pongas esa cara, ven conmigo tengo un plan-Ante esto el ojiazul se sorprendió

-¿Un plan?-No tuvo tiempo de obtener la respuesta hasta que Ikuko lo jalo del brazo y lo subió al piso de arriba

_Las chicas estaban preocupadas por que Mina no había llegado a la casa, fue como Amy decidió llamarla a su casa._

-Hola, habla Mina-Se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Mina soy yo Amy, te estamos esperando, ¿no piensas venir?-

-Lo siento, pero se me paso un contratiempo, pero nos vemos alla en el baile-Comento con un tono serio

-No es nada grave, ¿verdad?-

-No para nada, no te preocupes y discúlpame con las chicas-

-Esta bien, nos vemos allá-

-Si hasta luego-La joven colgó, estaba sentada en su cama con un hermoso vestido blanco con tonalidades azules a un estilo griego, su pelo rubio totalmente suelto, por un lado en su cama un antifaz naranjado-rojizo, tomo la foto de su buró- Las cosas serian distintas si estuvieras conmigo-Algunas escurridizas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la foto del porta retrato y este se empezaba a humedecer-Tal vez yo seria feliz-Empezó a romperla la deposito en la basura, se paro y se dirigió al espejo, agarraría su pelo como siempre pero se detuvo-No, hoy será diferente-Agarro todo su cabello a una coleta alta, la cual la hacia ver mas atrevida.

_Regresando en la casa de Amy, las chicas ya se habían arreglado, se habían divertido arreglándose, aunque se habían lamentado que Mina no estuviera para que digiera una de sus divertidas ocurrencias, pero sabían que se divertirían en el baile._

-Te ves muy bien Amy-Comento Lita, viendo como su amiga lucia un hermoso vestido azul rey stramples, de la cintura para arriba ceñido al cuerpo y la parte de abajo hecho de tul azul mas claro hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas que coordinaran con el atuendo, por su mascara color plata para que contrastara.

-No exageres, tu también te ves muy bien-Contesto Amy regresando el cumplido a su amiga que vestía un hermoso vestido verde de tirantes obscuro de satín ampón hasta debajo de las rodillas, como pocas veces llevaba el pelo suelto se notaba las sedosas ondas que formaba su cabello, con una zapatillas que se abrochaban por el tobillo y su antifaz color negro pero resaltaba algunos brillitos como ornamento.

-Bueno también la que se esta luciendo es Serena-Argumento Lita, a lo cual ambas dirigieron su mirada a la rubia la cual llevaba un vestido blanco, con unos adornos dorados en la frente y los hombros ampones, ceñido en sus encantos y de la demás parte suelta suavemente, con unas hermosas zapatillas blancas con un antifaz dorado.

-Bata chicas, será mejor irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde-Serena un poco sonrojada convenció a su amigas a irse amablemente la mamá de Amy que le quedaba de camino al hospital se ofreció llevarlas.

_El gimnasio de la escuela Juban estaba hermosamente decorado una esfera de espejos en el techo, en el escenario instrumentos musicales a lo cual los alumnos se emocionaban por la música en vivo, la pista lista para ser usada en un melodioso baile, decoraciones de corazones todo con un estilo bohemio._

-Wow todo se ve tan lindo-Argumento Serena muy emocionada

-Que bueno que te guste-Comento por detrás una voz muy conocida

-Andrew, que bien te ves-Comento la rubia, que veía a su elegante amigo con un traje azul obscuro adornando su cuello con una corbata de moño y con su antifaz que lo hacia ver enigmático algo que hacia embelesar a cierta castaña

-Ustedes también se ven muy lindas, por cierto me permiten a Lita un momento-Dijo tomando a la joven de la mano

-En un momento las veo chicas-Anuncio la castaña alejándose entre la multitud con el apuesto rubio

-Vaya que suerte, por cierto no veo Mina-Comento Serena volteando por todas partes

-Es verdad, aun no la veo-Argumento Amy sin lograr el resultado que esperaba

-Hola chicas-Saludo una linda joven con un vestido descubierto a los hombros rojo, hasta las rodillas que hacia lucir su ondulado cabello

-¿Molly?-Preguntaron en unisono

-Recuerden que esta prohibido decir nuestras identidades-Dijo en voz baja la joven

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron nuevamente las dos chicas

-Te ves muy bien-Comento Amy

-Muchas gracias ustedes también-Regreso el cumplido

-Por cierto, ¿Y Kelvin?-Argumento la rubia

-Le dio una fuerte gripa y no pudo venir-

-Ah entiendo-

-Bueno chicas las veo luego se me antoja algo de beber-Comenta la joven para retirarse y dejar nuevamente las dos chicas solas, la música empezaba a sonar suave a lo cual decidieron emprender marcha hasta que a una de ellas la detuvo

-¿Me permite esta pieza bella dama?-Dijo un joven con un traje ambarino adornando con un antifaz color rojo y una bella rosa amarilla en la bolsa de su saco, el cual tomo la mano delicadamente de Amy la cual suponía quien era por eso inconfundibles ojos amatista

-Con gusto-Alcanzo a decir con una sonrisa sin embargo olvido a su amiga, la cual se quedo sorprendida ante la escena

-¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?-Se escucho esa voz a su espalda y vio detrás de ella un joven con un traje rojo con una camisa negra y un antifaz color negro que hacia contrastar con sus ojos azules además de una bella rosa roja en la bolsa de su saco

-Auhm por su puesto-Contesto un poco timida, el joven cuando agarro a la rubia por la cintura y sentir su dulce aroma se sintió muy feliz

-Te ves muy linda bombón-

-"Seiya", muchas gracias tu te ves muy bien también-

_En la residencia Tsukino se empezaba el inicio de un plan que haría esta noche fuera inolvidable para dos jóvenes que vivian en esa casa, además de la mente maestra del plan._

-¿Cree que me ve bien?-Pregunto incrédulo frente a un espejo con un traje, mas bien un smoking con una capa integrada que le quedaba justo a la medida

-Claro, te ves espectacular, pero falta algo-

-¿El antifaz?-

-No algo para que absolutamente nadie te reconozca, ¡A ya se!-Argumento buscando algo rápidamente en el armario-Esto es perfecto-Dijo al mismo tiempo que enseñaba el artefacto y Darien puso una cara consternación-No hagas esa cara-

-Bueno esta bien, pero me lo pondré allá-

-Bien creo que es hora de que te lleve-

_Regresando en la escuela en la parte trasera del escenario el rubio había llevado a la casaña para proponerle algo especial a la joven._

-Lita te traje aquí para decirte algo-Comento Andrew poniendo a Lita muy nerviosa

-A si dime-

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Si?-Pregunto con un deje de ilusión

-Quería pedirte que anunciaras a los artistas que se presentaran hoy-

-¿Eh?-Dijo un poco decepcionada

-Es que la que se iba encargar hoy de hacer eso le dio un pánico escénico y no ha dejado de vomitar en el baño-

-Esta bien, yo lo hare-Comento resignada soltando un suspiro

-Muchas gracias Lita, mira por el momento presenta los siguientes artistas-Lita empezó anunciando a los Three Lights los cuales dos de ellos tuvieron que interrumpir su encuentro con ciertas jóvenes, hicieron una presentación espectacular pero la siguiente conmovería a mas de una

-Y ellos fueron los Three Lights, bien a continuación en esta fiesta especial, esta con nosotras la diosa del amor la señorita "Venus" un aplauso por favor-Comento Lita sospechando de quien se trataba, mientra que debajo del escenario Yaten de inmediato fue interceptado por varias chicas

-Estuviste genial-

-Eres tan apuesto-

-"Que fastidio, definitivamente no hay nada que me retenga en esta escuela"-Con este pensamiento se escucho el sonido de la batería de la banda (n/a ir a /watch?v=GBJje4cu6WI)

_Taisetsu-na mono nan desu ka  
Jibun ni toi kakete mita  
Mamoritai mono arimasu ka_

_¿Qué es importante para mí?  
Traté de preguntármelo  
¿Quiero proteger algo?  
De hecho, incluso si lo supiera..._

_Los reflectores se dirigían hacia aquella joven, de cabellera rubia pero con vestimentas estilo griegas, lo que la hacían ver como una verdadera diosa, Yaten al escuchar las primeras estrofas dirigió su mirada hacia la dueña de esa hermosa voz_

_Massugu ni ikite yuku no wa nan to nak__e  
Muzukashii dakara hitotsu dake  
"in my heart"_

Es difícil, de alguna manera, vivir honestamente  
Así que solo me queda una cosa (en mi corazón).

_Asombrado es la palabra que describirá el estado del joven __peliplateado, todos en el recinto estaban atentos a la interpretación de la joven, tres jóvenes entre la multitud tuvieron un mismo pensamiento, el nombre de una misma persona- "Mina"-_

_Daisuki-na hito ni  
Daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte itai  
Egao ga yureru sunao-na himawari no you ni  
Kagayaki nagara_

Quiero tener el poder de decir  
"Te amo" a la persona que amo  
Mi cara sonriente tiembla  
Mientras brilla como un girasol.

_Incluso una joven de cabellera azabache con un atractivo vestido purpura y un antifaz color azul aqua miraba absorta el escenario, sin imaginarse que en unos metros un joven la observaba__, las palabras de esa canción tenían tanto que ver con su situación, que intentando agarrar el valor y recordad esas palabras –"No te preocupes el plan funcionara"- _

_Tsutaetai koto nan desu ka  
Anata no ai suru hito ni  
Omoi no subete iemasu ka  
Hontou no kimochi wo_

¿Qué le quieres decir  
a la persona que amas?  
¿Puedes decir todos tus pensamientos  
y tus verdaderos sentimientos?

_Mientras que afuera del lugar un coche estacionado __y dos personas, un joven considerado el ser mas frio sobre la tierra hoy con una identidad oculta trataría de sacar esa personalidad que nadie lograría sacar a excepción de una, que con su inocencia y dulzura inevitablemente logro sacar esa insólita faceta._

-Toma-Ikuko acomodo una bella rosa roja en una bolsa del smoking del pelinegro-Es su favorita-

-Es raro decir esto, pero no se si va funcionar-

-Confía en mí, yo te echare una mano-

-Gracias-El joven se retiro como pocas veces en su vida ansioso

_Toori sugite yuku jikan wa 'eien'  
Sou-u kara kuyamanai tame ni  
"in your heart"_

El tiempo que pasa está vestido en eternidad  
Así que depende de tí no tener excusas (en tu corazón).

_Seiya veía sorprendido a su hermano Yaten, nunca lo había visto así tenia un rostro conmovido, con ilusión, podría decirse que __tenía una expresión, no ese rostro serio e indiferente que lo caracterizaba _

-"¿Quién es ella?"-Era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente del ojiverde que no podía despegarla la vista encima, por un momento creyó que solamente ella y el estaban solos en ese lugar, por fin lo había hechizado

_Aitai toki ni  
Aitai to ieru yowasa wo motte-it  
Easahi ni hikari koboreru himawari no namida  
Kawaitara_

Ten la debilidad de poder decir  
"Quiero verte" cuando es lo que quieres  
Después de que tus lágrimas de girasol sean  
Secadas por la luz del sol en la mañana.

_El joven del smoking había logrado entrar pasando desapercibido por la melodía que estaba siendo interpretada, su mirada se dedico exclusivamente a buscarla a ella, quería verla, logro visualizarla, de allí su mirada no pudo despegarse de ella__, su figura se había vuelto en un poderoso imán para sus pupilas, hermosa, bella, linda, esas palabras se quedaban cortas para el ante ella._

_"shining in the sunlight" kitto  
Shiawase no tane wa takusan kaze ni nori  
Dareka no moto e hakobare soshite itsuka  
Saki hokoru deshou_

Brillando en la luz del sol, seguro  
Muchas semillas de felicidad maneja el viento  
Son llevadas a alguien  
Y algún día florecerán totalmente.

_La intensidad con la que interpretaba la canción era admirable, era algo que ella vivía en carne propia, pero tal vez no era la única que tuviera esa experiencia, no era la única que se identificaba con cada palabra, al cantarla entregaba su corazón, pero esto era motivado por alguien, su mirada celeste inevitablemente hicieron que se encontraran con esa persona._

_  
__"in your hearth"_

En tu corazón.

_Definitivamente lo había atrapado, no con poemas, hostigamiento, flores, dulces, palabras halagadoras, cartas de amor, la interpretación de ella era suficiente, ella nuevamente había sido traicionada por unas cuantas lagrimas que rápidamente logro secar._

_Daisuki-na hito ni  
Daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte itai  
Egao ga yureru sunao-na himawari no you ni  
Mune hatte_

Quiero tener el poder de decir  
"Te amo" a la persona que amo  
Mi cara sonriente tiembla como un girasol  
Respira profundamente.

_Un joven de cabellera ondulada castaña buscaba un tanto interesado a un amor que el había dejado __escapar desde un lejano país, su objetivo era recuperarla por todos los medios, se había dado cuenta que había cometido un gran error, aunque no pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde._

_  
__"shining in the sunlight" kitto  
Shiawase no tane wa mou ichido kaze ni nori  
Anata no moto e hakobare motto ooki-na hana  
Sakaseru deshou_

Kagayaki nagara...

_  
__Brillando en la luz del sol, seguro  
Una vez más, semillas de felicidad lleva el viento  
Las llevan hacia tí  
Y florecerás._

Mientras brilles.

_Su corazón latía mil por hora nunca pensó que la canción le saliera tan bien, o mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora no dependía de ella, ¿o si?, cuando acabo se escucho un estruendoso aplauso y no era para menos, ella tenia talento no solo una buena cantante si no también una buena interprete__, la música de baile volvió a sonar de inmediato visualizo que su amiga Amy volvía con su anterior acompañante que obviamente era Taiki, asi que estaba dispuesta de ir por la cantante que tenia un gran parecido con su amiga Mina, obviamente aseguraba que fuera ella, pero nuevamente fue interceptada por alguien._

-¿Me permite nuevamente bailar esta pieza conmigo?-

-Claro Sei…ups perdón lo olvidaba-Y nuevamente estaba en brazos de él sin imaginarse que su amado los estaba viendo envuelto en un remolino de emociones, mientras que una joven pelinegra en el punto de la impaciencia decidió irse, hasta que alguien por detrás cerca de su oído le dijo

-¿A dónde piensa ir bella doncella?-Inevitablemente hizo que la joven le diera un escalofrió, todo casi obscuro solo iluminado con la esfera de espejos

-Pensé que nunca aparecerías-Volteo bruscamente, no podía imaginarse quien era

-La cobardía es el peor enemigo, pero por favor, no hablemos de eso y disfrutemos de este baile-La joven accedió ante las palabras de ese joven vestido de negro incluso el antifaz, casi parecía el valiente héroe que ayudaba a las personas que eran abusada por el gobierno y siempre dejaba una marca en forma de Z, el sueño de cualquier chica.

-"No se porque me siento nerviosa, esos ojos, no puedo dejar de mirarlos"-Pensaba Rei al ser sostenida por ese desconocido joven que sin sabe como hacia que sus rodillas se debilitaran, sin embargo esta sensación no sentiría igual en otra parte de las pista donde una joven que ha vivido una amarga experiencia en el amor no imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder

-Disculpe señorita, ¿quiere bailar conmigo?-Se escucho decir de ese desconocido hombre que tomo la mano de la joven Molly-Hola soy yo-Se retiro un momento el antifaz a lo cual la joven puso una cara entre espanto y rabia

-¿TU?, Te dije que no quería volver a verte-Dijo como pocas veces, furiosa, soltó bruscamente su mano y trato salir rápidamente del lugar

-Espera-Pidió este, no permitiría que volviera a irse

_Afuera del lugar paseando por las cancha de carreras dos joven caminaban, ella se quito los cansados zapatos y decidieron quitarse las mascaras, el estar adentro no los hacia disfrutar tanto como lo estaban haciendo solos caminando siendo iluminados por la hermosa luna llena._

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en quitarnos el antifaz?-Pregunto tímidamente la joven

-Descuida estamos afuera del baile, solo impusieron esa regla allá dentro-Comento el mayor de los Kou

-Tienes razón, creo que me preocupo demasiado-Argumento con una tímida sonrisa

-Además no creo que nadie venga por acá-Justifico para calmar a la joven

-Tal vez una de tus admiradoras no dude en buscarte-

-Pues que se conformen con mis otros hermanos-Con este sincero comentario la joven empezó a reírse algo que contagio a Taiki pero luego hizo una pregunta algo complicada-¿Amy tu crees en el amor sincero?-

-Bueno, hay atracción, deseo y enamoramiento, pero me gusta pensar que existen los sueños y el romance, ¿no lo crees así?-

-Me encanta tu definición-Ambos se pararon y el la vio fijamente a los ojos algo que ella la puso un poco nerviosa

-Mira una estrella fugaz-Dijo ella asombrada a lo cual ambos estaban viendo ese espectáculo

-Pidamos un deseo-Sugirió el-¿Qué pediste?-

-Si lo digo no se va cumplir-Contesto ella con una encantadora sonrisa, definitivamente Amy Mizuno no era como cualquier chica, era única, mientras que en otro lugar Lita estaba un tanto decidida a decir sus sentimientos

-Lita has hecho un buen trabajo-Decía Andrew mientras ambos bailaban

-No fue nada, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-Comento sinceramente sin despegar su mirada de encima

-Lo se porque eres una gran amiga-

-De eso quería hablar, Andrew la verdad, bueno no se como decirlo-Comenzo a ponerse nerviosa pero sabia que no podía seguir viviendo así

-¿Qué pasa Lita?-Cuestiono preocupado

-Bueno la verdad es que hace tiempo yo he estado ena..-La joven no termino de decir porque de la nada salió una joven

-Andrew al parecer Karin esta mejor, pero Ryota quiere verte dice que es urgente-

-¿Ahora?-Pregunto algo fastidiado pero con una sonrisa

-Lo siento-Dijo sinceramente la joven

-Discúlpame Lita en un momento regreso-Argumento disculpándose con la joven

-Esta bien, has lo que tengas que hacer-Dijo mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba entre las parejas-"Vaya parece que el destino no quiere que se lo diga"-Con este pensamiento se sentía que él no era para ella pero aun así ese sentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, en unos escalones justamente afuera del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile una joven que acaba de interpretar con su corazón estaba refrescándose con la suave brisa de repente alguien se dirigió ante ella un tanto inseguro, la joven voltio por encima de su hombro un tanto seductora al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas

-¿Buscabas algo?-Dijo un tanto arrogante al peliplateado, ¿acaso pensaba regresarle todo lo que ella había recibido días atrás?

-Lamento si te incomodo-Comento por primera vez tartamudeando-"No puede ser, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervisoso?"-

-Ja,ja,ja,-Rio delicadamente realmente se empezaba a divertir-Me haces sentir como si fuera una devoradora-

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-Aun no podía controlarlo

-Ten en claro que nadie es superior a nadie, incluso yo, que me podrían decir que soy una diosa-

-Pero en verdad lo pareces, "Tonto, ¿Qué acabas de decir?"-

-Me alagas, pero no quieras pasarte de listo-Contesto soberbia, en verdad quería darle una lección, aunque jugar con fuego es demasiado peligroso

-Solo quería decirte que cantas muy bien-

-Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces tan mal, no te admiro solo te respeto por tu labor-Se paro y se acerco lentamente hacia al joven haciendo que este se perdiera en sus ojos

-"No puede ser es tan bella"-Con este pensamiento empieza lo que seria un mar de confusiones

_En la pista Seiya estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su hermosa bombón no quería despegarse de ella pero su misma profesión haría un impedimento en su deseo__._

-Disculpa, ¿nos podrías prestar a tu acompañante un momento?-Dijo una joven acompañada de otras tres chicas pidiéndole ese favor a Serena

-Claro-Comento con una sonrisa

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto un poco preocupado Seiya

-Si, además tu obligación como estrella musical es primero-Argumento nuevamente con una sonrisa

-"Que comprensiva eres bombón, por eso me encantas" Esta bien, pero no tardo-Dijo y de inmediato las jóvenes lo apresaron en sus brazos

-Gracias-Dijeron todas ellas junto con una reverencia

-"Oh vaya me quede sola"-Serena razono e iba salir de la pista mientras que en el lugar empezaba una linda canción "Tuxedo Mirage" (n/a Para las conocedoras sabrán que este es un hermoso ending de Sailor Moon)

-¿Me permite esta pieza princesa?-Se escucho decir a unos cuantos centímetros enfrente de Serena, la cual quedo sorprendida al ver ese misterioso joven vestido en un smoking negro con una camisa blanca, un antifaz en un tono plata y un sombrero de copa, sin olvidar la bella rosa roja que ostentaba cerca de su corazón.

-Esta bien-Solo pudo decir, aunque cuando ese joven la tomo en sus brazos, sin saber quien era exactamente la hacia sentir especial-"No se quien es, pero me hace sentir protegida"-Penso para luego no despegar su vista de aquel joven que en un momento de la pieza le regalo una sonrisa, la cual inevitablemente la hizo sonrojar-"No puede ser, ¿Por qué me sonrojo?, el único que ha logrado hacer eso es él", la música paro-Vaya de repente como que hace calor aquí ¿no?-Comento con una risa nerviosa

-¿Quieres que salgamos?-Pregunto el misterioso joven, ante esto la rubia tardo en responder-Descuida no te hare nada malo-Dijo para tranquilizar a la joven

-Esta bien-Respondió finalmente ambos se dirigieron a un lugar no muy alejado del baile, pero allí se podría admirar la hermosa luna, que era especialmente para los enamorados-Que hermosa esta la Luna-Dijo admirada la rubia algo que encanto a su acompañante, mientras que adentro Rei seguía con su admirador secreto en la pista de baile

-¿Me tienes miedo?-Pregunto la pelinegra de repente

-A veces pienso que no puedo ser suficiente para ti-Esas palabras encantaban a la pelinegra, pero tampoco le gustaba la gente que desistiera de sus deseos

-Mas sin embargo no has dejado de escribirme poemas-

-¿Acaso te molestan?-

-No para nada, todo lo contrario-Esto hizo que el joven sonriera para la bella doncella, en otro lugar dos jóvenes que miraban fijamente en la cual ella rompió el silencio

-¿Por qué te quedaste callado, acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?, jajaja-Pregunto divertida

-Solo quiero saber algo, ¿asistes a esta escuela?-Pregunto recuperando un poco de estabilidad

-Ja,ja,ja, claro tontito-Rio, para después susurrarle en el oído, sin embargo otra situación se presentaba con Serena

-¿Ya estas mejor princesa?-Pregunto de repente el misterioso joven

-Ya estoy mejor, pero me alagas diciéndome princesa-

-No encuentro otra manera adecuada de llamarte-Comento mientras se le acercaba más a la rubia y tomaba su rosa para luego con esta acariciar el rostro de la joven

-No se porque, pero siento que te conozco-Argumento Serena alarmando un poco al misterioso joven

-Tal vez en nuestra anterior vida-Dejo la rosa por un lado y mejor su mano hizo el trabajo que la rosa dejo de hacer, de repente las luces del recinto se apagaron y una voz se empezó a escuchar

-Muy bien chicos, este es un juego a partir de ahora en la oscuridad podrán besar a quienes ustedes quieran-

-Espero y me perdones por lo que voy hacer-Dijo el joven a la doncella, la cual se sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso de su admirador aun secreto

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-Comento la rubia de la coleta acercándose al lugar pero fue detenida por el peliplateado que de inmediato la jalo hacia el y la beso apasionadamente para después soltarla

-La próxima vez no te dejare escapar-Argumento con una sonrisa

-Pues veremos si la próxima vez me puedes atrapar-Comento sonriente alejándose de Yaten-"No puede ser Yaten me beso"-Aunque en el fondo sentía que en cualquier momento se iba deshacer

-Molly no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo-Por fin el joven había alcanzando a la joven dama para finalmente besarla

-Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntaba Serena definitivamente nerviosa mientras que el joven ponía sus dos manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas-No se quien eres-

-Lo importante no es quien soy yo, si no lo especial eres tu-Al terminar de decir esto suavemente uno sus labios con la rubia la cual no pudo evitar corresponder el beso

-"Es cálido y muy tierno"-Pensaba la rubia, sin saber como se quedo embelesada por ese beso que no supo como ese joven se separo de ella y escapo, las luces se encendieron sin saber que en un lugar fuera del romance se escuchaba un estruendoso ruido

-NO VUELVAS HACER ESO-Dijo Molly después de recibir ese beso forzososo y

-Pero Molly, ya no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de traicionarme-

-Cometí un error he venido aquí para remediarlo, regresa conmigo a Alemania-Argumento desesperado arrodillándose ante la joven y tomándole de la mano pero ella de inmediatamente la volvió rechazarla

-Pierdes tu tiempo, regresa por donde viniste y si no te queda claro, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE MASATO SANJOIN-Volvió a decir, alejándose definitivamente de él

-"No pienso irme sin ti Molly"-Pensó Masato mientras veía como de alejaba

-¿Dónde esta?-Dijo Rei Hino cuando las luces se encendieron y noto que su admirador secreto ya no estaba-Al parecer escapo-Inevitablemente sus dedos rozaron sus labios volviendo recordar ese dulce beso que tal vez nunca olvidaría

-Vaya hasta que te encontré-Comento de un lado un joven de coleta que miraba encantado a su bombón

-¿Eh como?-Dijo un poco distraída la rubia dándose cuenta que ese joven misterioso ya no estaba a su lado, pero en piso noto una rosa roja y de inmediato la tomo-"Al final no supe quien era"-

-¿Bombón estas bien?-Pregunto curioso al ver que la rubia no le contestaba

-Si estoy bien-Contesto con una sonrisa

-Uff, menos mal me salve, pude escaparme cuando empezó ese juego y como veo tu también-Ante esta aclaración la rubia recordó ese momento

-Ja,ja, pues si-Aunque pensó que si comentaba esa experiencia nadie le creería

-Bueno que te parece, ¿si disfrutamos lo que queda del baile?-Aunque en el fondo hubiera querido aprovechar el juego a su favor con Serena, sabia que no podía forzarla a algo que no quería y más con sus sospechas, por mientras ofrecía su brazo a la joven

-Claro-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras que en la parte para ser preciso en los interruptores de las luces había dos personas que habían finalizado un ambicioso plan

-Espero haberla servido de algo Señora Tsukino-Comento el joven rubio que la había auxiliado

-Por favor, solo dime Ikuko, el señora me hace sentir vieja-Argumento con una amable sonrisa

-Después de escuchar su plan del juego de apagar las luces no pude hacer que ayudarla y mas con el propósito que había detrás de esto, pero me alegra que el se haya dado cuenta al fin-

-Tu eres su amigo Andrew y debes estar allí para aconsejarlo, se ve que esta un poco desorientado-Justifico Ikuko dando claro que apenas era el comienzo-Bueno me tengo que ir, debo llevar al galán a la casa-

-Muy bien, si surge otro plan no dude en avisarme y me cuenta si el plan resulto-

-Dalo por hecho, nuevamente gracias hasta luego-Ikuko se retiro del lugar

_El baile trajo __sorpresas para muchos las tres jóvenes no lograron dar con Mina, aunque llegaría el momento que la bombardearían con preguntas acerca de su enigmática aparición en el escenario y el porque no les dijo nada, Taiki y Amy llegaron al baile sin enterarse del juego que habían realizado, Lita estaba en el tocador mientras esto sucedia, ahora tendrían que esperar 365 para otro mágico baile, los tres jóvenes Kou eran transportados en su limosina, Taiki y Seiya comentaban detalles de este._

-¿Así que te escapaste con la amiga de bombón eh?-Preguntaba divertido el pelinegro

-Solo salimos por un momento, había bastante calor allá adentro-

-Aja si claro-

-Seiya no digas nada, porque tú estabas peor con Serena-

-A ver define peor-Comento el pelinegro pero no pudo recibir respuesta de su hermano, porque su tercer acompañante emitió unas palabras

-Seguiré-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto nuevamente el pelinegro

-Seguiré asistiendo a la escuela-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Pregunto sorprendido el castaño

-Digamos que fue una intervención divina-Ante esto sus dos hermanos no entendieron absolutamente nada, aunque no se apuraban ya que se enterarían tarde o temprano, Serena había llegado al fin a su casa gracia a que sus padres fueron por ella, subió las escaleras sin su antifaz puesto sin imaginarse que acerca de las escaleras de la azotea estaba el joven que estaba de huésped en su casa vestido con sus ropas para dormir.

-¿Te divertiste?-Pregunto con un semblante que hacia lo parecer sarcástico algo que molesto a la rubia pero analizando la pregunta recordó el beso de ese misterios joven

-Pues…pues.. si me divertí, ¿no te da envidia?-

-No para nada-

-¿No deberías estar dormido?-Pregunto un tanto enfadada

-Con tu escándalo eso no me es posible-

-Ash, eres un… estoy muy cansada incluso para discutir contigo, así que buenas noches-Rápidamente Serena se dirigió a su cuarto azotando la puerta y de momento llego Ikuko dirigiéndose verbalmente con Darién

-¿No sospecha nada verdad?-

-Ni tiene la menor idea-Contesto un poco alegre incluso para el esa noche seria inolvidable, mientras que la rubia ya estando en su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer su cuerpo en su suave cama algo que disfruto al instante.

-"¿Quién haba sido ese joven?, fue tan amable, aunque no me siento tan mal porque me haya besado, ¿será correcto sentir eso?, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?"-Pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama y su mirada se dirigía hacia la luna llena y recordaba la imagen de ese desconocido, encontrando una manera adecuada de llamarla-"Ya se, Tsuxido Mask"-Llego a esa conclusión con una sonrisa en sus labios

CONTINUARA…..

*******************************************

**Hola gente bonita, por fin el capitulo 20, bastante larguito, la verdad ya se lo merecían, han sido tan amables conmigo con sus comentarios que es lo menos que puedo hace, espero que les haya gustada todo lo que paso en la fiesta, wow ¿Quién fuera a fiestas asi?, jeje, pero bueno ahora si viene la parte mala, el capitulo 21, hasta noviembre, eso es porque ya saben la escuela y nos va tocar hacer un fuente noooo, exámenes, pero no los quiero deprimir con eso, bien la canción que puse que interpreto Mina, se llama Taiyou no hana pero cerquita de allí puse el link de youtube para que la pudieran escuchar, muy bien quiero dar agradecimientos a **

**Lucecita moon, nahima-chan, Daniela, monyk y serenity chiba col y claro**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Capitulo 21**

"**Viejas heridas"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 21**

"**Viejas heridas"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

_Lunes y las semana comenzaba bajo la ciudad de Tokio, una joven de mirada ensombrecida por su pasado encuentro con aquel que le había dejando una gran herida que ella creía haber curado, pudo ser que si, pero no por completo, caminaba hacia dirección a su escuela, a paso lento sin percatarse que desde lejos era interceptada por dos jóvenes arriba de una lujosa limosina._

-"¿Por qué regreso?, el debería estar con ella, ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?"-Pensó ella mientras sus pies hacían su labor

-¿Con que es ella?-Decía un joven de rizos pelirrojos viendo a través de la ventana medio abierta dejando ver su mirada a mitad del vidrio polarizado

-Eso parece, "parece inofensiva, me da la impresión que es mejor persona que mi prima, ja, cualquiera lo seria"-Pensó aquel joven de melena plateada adornando su fino rostro con unas gafas de sol

-¡MOLLY!-Se oyó desde lejos la voz de Serena que iba con bastante velocidad para alcanzar a su distraída amiga

-Ah Serena, buenos días-Reacciono tratando de disimular su preocupación

-¿Oye Diamante esa chica, no es muy parecida a la de tus cuadros?-Pregunto asombrado el pelirrojo al notar la acompañante de Molly

-¿Cómo?-Dijo un poco incrédulo para quitarse sus gafas y asombrarse ante tal visión-No puede ser, "Es ella", chofer por favor no las pierda de vista-

-¿Molly que tienes, te ves desanimada?-Pregunto Serena por querer ayudara a su amiga, aunque lo único que provoco fue un lapso de silencio

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Contesto al momento que ingresaban a la escuela

-No me digas que regresas a Alemania-Dijo alarmada al no tener una respuesta de su amiga

-No, pero si me gustaría hablar de eso en la hora de descanso, si me disculpas ire a mi salón-Dijo apresurada pero sus palabras empezaban oírse entrecortadas

-¡Molly!-Dijo pero su petición nunca fue cumplida, mientras tanto afuera del instituto Juban la limosina se quedo estática enfrente de esta

-Al parecer ya entraron, ¿Diamante que piensas hacer?-Pregunto el joven viendo que su acompañante tenia un rostro que denotaba felicidad y asombro ante lo sucedido

-¿Te refieres al asunto de Masato, Rubeus?-

-Ja, sabes perfectamente que eso lo tenemos planeado, me refiero a esa chica, a la que siempre pintas-

-De algo si te puedo asegurar, no me iré de Japón sin haberla conocido-

-Te oyes muy decidido-

-Rubeus, recuerda que los miembros de la familia Blackmoon, somos bastante decididos y eso te incluye-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, chofer por favor llévenos de regreso al hotel-

_Las clases al fin había empezado, pero un salón en especial, 2-C había un evento inesperado que tendría muy inconformes a los estudiantes, que los llevaría al borde de la desesperación en especial a una de las estudiantes. _

-"¿Quién pudo haber sido ese chico?, ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de Tuxedo Mask?"-Ante estos pensamiento su rostro empezó a arder y su corazón a palpitar a mil por hora al recordar ese momento dado días antes en el hermoso baile de mascaras-"No puede ser que me sonroje nada en pensar en él"-

-Jóvenes, su desempeño en este ultimo parcial me desagrado bastante-Ante este reclamo de la maestra los alumnos no podían quitarle la mirada de encima habiendo un solo pensamiento en similar, "QUE ESTRICTA ES"-Por eso no me queda de otra que dejarles 10 ejercicios diferentes a cada uno de este libro para la próxima semana-Los alumnos al ver de que libro se trataba se alarmaron bastante

-¡Pero maestra ese libro es de calculo avanzado!-Dijo un alumno

-Silencio-Exigió ella azotando el libro en su escritorio-Miren jóvenes me asignaron a este grupo especialmente para lograr destacar, no es posible que solo los grupos A y B solo sean considerados los mejores, debemos hacer que también el C entren en ese rango, ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE QUEJARSE Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!-

-SI MAESTRA-Dijeron todos en unisonó, este era un caso difícil ya que entre ellos no se podían copiar las respuestas, además de que el libro era bastante complicado, mientras tanto en el grupo A la situación era distinta

-"Ah vaya al final no supe quien era"-Pensaba Rei al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que sucedió el sábado sin imaginarse que su mejor amigo no dejaba de observarla

-"Rei no te imaginas que el día del baile fue el mejor de mi vida, mas sin embargo aun no tengo el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento"-

-"No se que hacer"-Seguía Rei es sus pensamientos pero de repente su mirada era iluminada al ver a su compañero de al lado-"Darién me sigue gustando muchísimo, cada día que lo veo me gusta mas"-Este seguía poniendo atención mas a un libro que a la mirada de su guapa compañera

_Las campanas dieron aviso de que la hora del descanso había llegado, el joven con el mas alto coeficiente intelectual de la escuela salió de su aula inmediatamente se encontró con su prima la cual no dejaba de tener esos ojos llenos de preocupación._

-¿Molly que tienes?-Pregunto, ante esto su prima de inmediato lo abrazo al parecer el dolor le era insoportable

-El….el esta aquí-

-Sera mejor que salgamos para que te sientas mas cómoda-El pelinegro se llevo a su acompañante en la azotea de la escuela-¿Acaso Masato esta aquí?-Ante esta pregunta ella asintió

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo supo que estaba aquí, ni porque regreso-Decía al mismo tiempo que sus manos cubrían su rostro en señal de llanto, la cual su primo intento consolar, pero a la vez quería resolver una duda

-Molly, cálmate y contéstame algo con sinceridad, ¿Aun lo quieres?-Darien trataba de ver esa respuesta en los ojos de su prima pero esta la esquivaba dando entender de que no había negativa a esa pregunta a lo cual lo único que le quedo hacer fue abrazar a su prima y brindarle protección-No te preocupes te prometo que no volverá a hacerte daño-

-Gracias Darien-

_En otra parte, para ser precisos en el jardín Serena, Amy y Lita estaban a punto de comenzar, pero la rubia quiso expresar un tema del cual quería saber la opinión de sus amigas._

-Me preocupa Molly, esta mañana la vi rara-Comento la ojiazul

-¿Cómo que rara, estaba enferma?-Pregunto Lita con atención

-No, parecía no tener ánimos-

-Debe estar triste, ¿no lo crees Serena?-Argumento Amy acertando a su deducción

-¿Pero porque?, si en el baile yo la vi muy contenta-Su respuesta no fue recibida por la rubia ya que una voz hizo presencia en el lugar

-¡YA LLEGUE CHICAS!-Dijo Mina muy animada que de inmediato tomo asiento en medio de Serena y Amy

-Oye Mina, aun nos debes una explicación-Comento un tanto molesta Lita

-¿Explicación?-Pregunto inocentemente Mina

-No te hagas, me refiero al baile-Volvió a decir la castaña

-Es verdad Mina, ¿eras tu la que canto ese día verdad?-Pregunto Serena, a pesar de ser algo distraída pudo distinguir la voz de su amiga en el baile

-Si, tu eras la Señorita Venus, ¿no es asi Mina?-Comento de la misma manera Amy, la cual hizo que la joven interprete se sintiera acorralada

-Chicas lo puedo explicar-Dijo un poco asustada y angustiada, sin embargo no le quedo de otra que contar todo lo que paso en el baile viendo como cada una de sus amigas ponía una cara de entre sorpresa e incredulidad

-Mina, ¿nos estas tomando el pelo verdad?-Pregunto la ojiverde a su compañera

-¿Entonces aun no sabe que eres tu?, ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?-Pregunto curiosa Serena

-Es verdad, en realidad no se cuando se lo diré, pero hay algo que si se, ese momento no lo cambiaria por nada-

-Pero Mina, si el quiere volver a verte, bueno mas bien a Venus, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Argumento intelectualmente Amy

-No lo se-Contesto insegura

-Pero hay algo que si tienes que saber Mina-Empezó a referirse Lita en nombre de todas hacia la joven-Jugar con fuego es demasiado peligroso, podrías salir lastimada-

-Lo se-Lo dijo con un deje de resignación

_Sin embargo en un lujoso hotel del centro de Tokio, en el cual un apuesto joven de melena castaña estaba sentado observando a través del enorme ventanal la gran ciudad, como si en en cada edificio encontrara la respuesta a todos sus problemas._

-Yo no se cual es tu obsesión de venir a Japón después de tanto-Comento su apuesto compañero de cabellera rubia que llegaba al sitio y se sentaba a un lado de el

-Jedite, sabes perfectamente a lo que vine-

-¿A hacer sufrir mas a Molly?, Masato, Molly es una chica gentil y dulce, la verdad es que ella no merece…-

-¿No merece que?, dilo, no merece alguien como yo, eso quisiste decir-

-Piensa lo que quieras, ya que eres un terco y un testarudo-

-La amo Jedite y quiero que regrese conmigo-

-Ja, te diste cuenta que la amabas, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que Esmeralda estaba mal de la cabeza?-

-Se que fue un error-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?, que su familia nos anda buscando para que respondes a tu compromiso con ella-

-Ya lo se, no hay necesidad de que me lo vuelvas a decir-

-¿sabes que?, me largo de aquí, daré una vuelta, a ver si no me encuentro con tu familia política-

_Las clases habían terminado por el día en el instituto Juban, muchos se dirigían a sus respectivos clubs, pero Serena había acabado sus deberes lo más temprano posible, para poder encontrarse con dos de su compañera que estaban en el club de cocina._

-Chicas-Dijo desde lejos la rubia viendo como sus amigas estaban a apunto de salir de la escuela

-Serena, ¿también ya te vas?-Comento Lita al estar enfrente de su amiga

-Si, acabe mis deberes pronto, ¿pero que hacen aquí?, las busque a su salón y no había nadie-

-Lo que pasa es que nuestra maestra se enfermo y dicen que no regresara en dos semanas-

-Es una lastima, por cierto Molly necesito hablar contigo-Comento Serena a su compañera que no había mencionado palabra alguna

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al Crown para platicar a gusto?-Sugirió Lita

-¿Qué dices Molly?-Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa a su amiga

-Esta bien-

-Ay no, acabo de recordar algo-Comento alarmada Serena

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-Pregunto curiosa la castaña-¿No me digas que se te olvido el libro que te encargo la maestra?-

-Si, porque no se adelantan yo las alcanzo en el crown, ¿esta bien?-La rubia se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca, busco rápidamente el libro en las estanterías y vio uno disponible pero no era la única que solicitaba ese libro

-Al parecer es el ultimo, bombon-Dijo sonriente Seiya al encontrarse con la rubia

-Ay no, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?-Comento un poco angustiada

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un cubículo y copiamos los ejercicios que necesitamos?-Sugirio el pelinegro

-Wow Seiya que listo eres-Dijo inocentemente sin percatarse que el pelinegro se sonrojo, algo que no hacia muy seguido aun a pesar de tener muchas fans, ambos se dirigieron a un cubículo, pero entre risas discretas y pequeñas discusiones entre los dos no percataron que alguien desde fuera los miraba con bastante atención, aunque no soportaba tener esa horrible sensación

-Darien-Se escucho decir su nombre mientras era tocado su hombro

-Andrew-

-Que bueno que te encuentro, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo-

-Si claro-Dijo no muy convencido pero no podía evidenciar sus sentimientos, ambos salieron de la biblioteca

-Uff, por fin me pude desocupar, ojala que las chicas no se hayan desesperado-Decia Serena que se tardo 20 minutos con Seiya para poder copiar los ejercicios que le correspondían, salió de la escuela sin percatarse que la misma limosina de la mañana estaba allí ahora con el objetivo de vigilarla a ella

-"Que hermosa es"-Pensó el joven que no se imaginaba encontrarse con tal visión a su llegada a Japon

_Serena por fin había llegado al Crown, disculpándose con sus amigas y pedir su orden, charlaron de lo sucedido en el baile lo cual había sorprendido bastante a ambas jóvenes que estaban dispuestas a ayudarla a lo que fuera necesario._

-¿Y Darien ya lo sabe?-Pregunto inmediatamente Serena a Molly

-Si, esta dispuesto a ayudarme-

-Pero al parecer esta muy convencido de irse contigo-

-Yo no quiero, no después de lo que me ha hecho sufrir-Dijo bastante alarmada-Lo que temo es que quiera hacerle daño a Darien por protegerme-

-No te preocupes Molly, no dejare que nadie le ponga una mano encima a mi Darien-Comento divertida la rubia para animar mas a su amiga

-Hola chicas-Menciono Andrew viendo a sus amigas

-Hola Andrew, ¿acabas de llegar?-Pregunto interesada la castaña

-Si, lo que pasa es que tenia que resolver un asunto muy importante, pero al fin lo pude resolver-

-Me alegro-Dijo Lita respondiéndole con una sonrisa lo que provoco que Molly le hablara por lo bajo a Serena

-Serena, ¿estas segura que Andrew y Lita no son novios?-

-Pues si Andrew no se da cuenta lo grandiosa que es Lita, la perderá-

-Ojala y no, hacen una linda pareja-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-

-¿De que hablan chicas?-Pregunto Lita al no tener idea que ella también formaba parte el tema de conversación

-De nada, ¿verdad Molly?, jajajaja-Comento Serena

-Serena tiene razón-

_Mina Aino una de las mejores jugadoras de voleibol del instituto Juban se encontraba sola en el gimnasio practicando sus saques mejorando cada dia si es posible y descargando todas su preocupaciones lanzándolas al aire y ser golpeadas por su puño mandándolas lejos de ella, hasta que una de ellas cayo cerca de la puerta y la joven ver que de repente ya no estaba sola al momento de recoger su balón._

-Lo siento pensé que estaba solo-Dijo Yaten al percatarse de la presencia de Mina y empezar a tomar su rubo

-Yaten-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia lo cual hizo que el peli plateado se detuviera

-Fue un error pasar por aca-Dijo dando ver su espalda a la rubia y retirarse del lugar

-"¿Por qué, porque es asi conmigo?"-Penso al mismo tiempo que se le nublaba la mirada- "¿Acaso la prefiere a ella?, no puede ser, tengo que comprobarlo"-Penso, pero a la vez recordó las palabras de Lita

_**-Pero hay algo que si tienes que saber, jugar con fuego es demasiado peligroso, podrías salir lastimada-**_

-Es un riesgo que debo de tomar-Dijo para si misma finalmente

_En una extenuante enfrenamiento de ajedrez entre dos de los alumnos del grupo A, parecía no tener fin, desde que se conocieron, cada vez que se enfrentan no hay vencedor alguno, pero lo que mas les emocionaba es que la estrategia siempre cambiaba lo que hacia que la competencia no fuera rutinaria, pero hubo algo que uno de ellos noto en su contrincante. _

-¿Te pasa algo Amy?-Pregunto preocupado su compañero

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Contesto con una sonrisa

-Es imposible no preocuparme, siempre te ves tranquila y sonriente, dudo que sea por nuestro juego ya que desde que empezamos estas igual-

-No creí que tan poco tiempo me conocieras-

-Solo un poco, pero soy una persona ambicioso, así que no pienso parar allí-Ante esto Amy sonrió se sentía bastante alagada sin querer presto mucha atención a los latidos de sus corazón al estar al lado de Taiki-No me digas que se trata de tu amiga Minako Aino-

-Ah, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Es porque mi hermano esta involucrado en esto, nunca lo había visto asi-Taiki había percatado que Venus se trataba de Mina, era difícil engañar a este miembro de los Three lights

-Mina nos conto todo, pero la verdad no estoy muy conforme que las cosas vayan mas alla-

-Yaten es muy testarudo, va querer llegar al fin de esto-

-Tienes razón, pero me preocupan las consecuencias que pueda haber-

-Amy, no te preocupes ayudare en lo que sea necesario-

-Muchas gracias Taiki-

_Serena había llegado a su casa, pero no esperaba escuchar a sus padres discutiendo con Darién, así que decidió entrar sigilosamente y escuchar atentamente sin que la vieran._

-Pero Darien, no hay necesidad de que hagas eso-Decía Kenji tratando de convencer al pelinegro

-Kenji tiene razón, además tu papá nos manda suficiente dinero-Comento Ikuko

-Lo siento pero es una decisión que ya tome, además es una experiencia que no quiero desaprovechar-

-"¿De que estarán hablando, no pensara en irse de la casa, verdad?"-Pensó un poco preocupada

-Bueno un trabajo, claro que es una experiencia, pero nos haces sentir que te sientes incomodo-Agrego nuevamente el Sr. Tsukino

-¿Hay algo que te desagrada Darien?, dinos-Argumento interesada nuevamente la madre de Serena

-No en absoluto, pero me gustaría depender mas de mi mismo-

-Creo que es imposible convencerte, ¿verdad?-Comento finalmente Kenji

-Bueno Darien, solo nos queda desearte suerte en tu nuevo trabajo-Dijo Ikuko con un semblante mas alegre- Que orgullo, ojala tu papá te viera que te estas convirtiendo en un hombre, ¿no lo crees Kenji?-

-Tienes razón Ikuko-

-"Uff menos mal hablaban de un trabajo, ya me había asustado"-

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito?-Pregunto el pelinegro risueño al ver a la rubia que se exalto al ser sorprendida espiando la conversación-Sabes, es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de la demás gente, eso te convierte en una entrometida- Le dijo en tono mas bajo para que especialmente ella lo escuchara para después retirarse a su habitación

-Uy, pero que grosero, "auhm, pero me pregunto donde estará trabajando"-Dijo enojada para su vez se r carcomida por la curiosidad al querer saber donde trabajaría el apuesto joven

_Martes un día mas de la semana en la escuela Juban, el día para el grupo C se volvía estresante ya que la fecha para entregar los 10 ejercicios seria al día siguiente, ni siquiera podría decirse que uno llevara al menos la mitad de uno, pero eso seria un milagro, ahora el club de cocina abrirá nuevamente sus puertas porque de ultimo momento encontraron un maravilloso remplazo._

-Lita-La castaña fue nombrada por una de sus compañeras que la intercepto en el pasillo-¿Ya te enteraste?-

-¿Enterarme de que?-Pregunto intrigada

-Ya hay un remplazo para el club de cocina-

-¿En serio?-

-Y eso no es todo dicen que esta guapísimo-

-Hola chicas-Comento Molly llegando con sus dos compañeras

-Hola Molly-Contestaron en unisonó

-¿Sabes si hoy va ver club?-Pregunto nuevamente la recién llegada

-Si, al parecer ya encontraron un remplazo-Comento nuevamente mientras seguían caminando para ir al aula de cocina

-¿Olvide mencionar que es un famoso chef venido de Alemania?-Argumento emocionada la compañera

-¿Alemania?-Preguntaron sorprendidas en unisonó las jóvenes, que al fin habían llegado al salón donde se veía un numeroso grupo de chicas cerca del escritorio del instructor

-Muy bien chicas es hora de empezar la clase-Menciono amablemente aquel joven lo que hizo que rápidamente se cumpliera su petición, al tener una mejor visibilidad del aula noto la presencia de alguien conocida la cual le ofreció una amable sonrisa

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-Dijo en un murmuro que solo pudo percatar la castaña

-¿Lo conoces Molly?-

-Buenas tardes señoritas mi nombre es Jedite Sanjoin, estaré con ustedes mientras que su maestra se recupere, por mientras trataremos de divertirnos lo mejor posible, ¿les parece bien?-Dijo amenamente alegrando a las jóvenes estudiantes que estaban embelesadas con el joven, las cuales iniciaron su clase con la preparación de arroz, una sencilla ensalada cesar y croquetas de atún, Molly un poco aturdida le toco la ensalada, el arroz se preparaba y Lita estaba a punto de poner las croquetas en aceite pero su mirada se distrajo al ver a su instructor que amablemente sonreía a las jóvenes

-"¿Qué será de ese tal Masato Sanjoin?"-Su distracción le toco un doloroso precio ya que de repente sintió que uno de sus dedos de la mano derecho ardía- Auch-Este problema fue percatado por su instrucción la cual la castaña al verlo de cerca noto lo apuesto que era y no evito intimidarse un poco

-Dejame ver-Dijo Jedite amablemente tomando la mano de la castaña- Pásenme un poco de mostaza por favor-Pidió el cual de inmediato fue obtenido y unto una parte en la zona lastimada de la castaña la cual se sonrojo al trato de delicadeza que tuvo el joven-Menos mal fue una lesión leve seria una pena que estas bellas manos se lesionaran aun mas-

-Jedite-Menciono de repente Molly-¿Qué haces aquí, te mando Masato?-Pregunto pero sin furor alguno algo que sorprendió a la castaña

-Hablemos de eso terminando la clase-Comento con una sonrisa

_La clase había terminado y Molly había pedido amablemente a Lita que se quedara a su lado para no molestar a Darién en su práctica, los tres se habían quedado en el aula de economía domestica, el joven Jedite parecía dispuesto a contestar todas las preguntas de la joven Molly._

-¿Cómo has estado Molly?-Pregunto amablemente el joven

-No muy bien, después de haber visto a Masato-

-Lo se y me disculpo por ello, no pude convencerlo de que te dejara vivir en paz, así que decidí acompañarlo y tratar de vigilarlo para que no te haga daño-

-El simple hecho de que el este aquí me esta haciendo daño, ¿pero como es que estas aquí en la escuela?-

-Bueno ayer fastidiado de estar con Masato salí a dar un paseo y me entere que estudiabas aquí-Ante esto Molly puso una cara de asombro-Después de que te fuiste a la semana Masato mando a todo un ejercito de investigadores para saber tu paradero, Rusia, España, China, Marruecos, hasta que al final te encontraron en Japon, bastante lógico ya que tu al igual que nosotros eres de aquí, pero continuando con lo que estaba, entre paseaba en los pasillo y me reconocieron de inmediato por alguien que al parecer veía un canal de cocina, me ofrecieron el puesto por una temporada, me pareció divertido al mismo tiempo que te protegía, pero a la vez seria uno mas ya que se que tu primo esta en esta escuela-

-Masato no le hará nada ¿verdad?-

-Solo se que vendrá un día, no se cuando, pero vendrá a hablar con tu primo, aunque al final, la ultima palabra la tienes tu Molly-La charla había acabado pero a Lita le quedaba una duda

-¿Acaso tu eres el hermano de Masato?-Pregunto un poco tímida

-No, soy su primo, por cierto Molly no me has presentado a esta bella señorita-

-Jedite, te presento a Lita Kino, una amiga-

-Es un placer Lita-Jedite tomo la mano de la joven la beso al estilo europeo-Espero que en este tiempo podamos conocernos-

-Ah si claro-

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-Dijo Molly tomando Lita de la mano y llevándosela hacia la salida

_Jedite Saonjoin era el primo de Masato, era un joven talento de la cocina en Alemania, conocía a Molly y le tenia un afecto como si fueran hermanos, lamento mucho que su primo le hiciera daño a la joven acompaño a su primo en el viaje para que no le hiciera mas daño y que la dejara vivir en paz, al mismo tiempo estar cerca de ella y protegerla lo necesario, era soltero pero muy codiciado, aunque en la historia tomara un papel indispensable, mientras que en la casa Tsukino Serena y Darién recibían una noticia que los tomaría por sorpresa._

-Chicos, tendrán que quedarse ustedes solos en la casa-Comento Ikuko sonriente

-¿Pero porque, paso algo malo?-Pregunto preocupada la rubia

-No te preocupes Serena, es cosa de mi trabajo, me pidieron viajar a Okinawa al congreso anual de familias de la empresa-Explico su papá

-¿Pero porque Sammy si va ir y yo no, ambos tenemos que ir a la escuela?-

-Bueno eso es porque Sammy faltando varios días puede ponerse al corriente inmediatamente, además si te llevamos Darien no podría ayudarte por su trabajo-

-Esta bien-Dijo resignada con lagrimillas en los ojos-¿A que hora sale el vuelo?-

-En una hora así que será mejor irnos, el taxi no tardara en llegar-Comento finalmente Ikuko

-Bueno yo y me voy al trabajo-Comento el pelinegro

-"Que horror me quedare sola y haciendo esos horribles ejercicios"-Pensó con pesadumbre la rubia, pasaron las horas y no podía resolver ningún ejercicios, sus ojos parecían cansados a veces se distraía con uno de sus mangas su favorito Special A, le encantaría que Darien fuera como ese tal Kei Takashima eran tan iguales pero había cosas que ese personaje lo diferenciaba con el pelinegro, lo romántico que era con Hikari Hanazono, pero sus pensamientos eran peturbados con la llegada de un joven el cual llego con la misma ropa con la que se fue para que la rubia no percatara donde estaba trabajando

-Ya llegue-

-Que bueno que llegaste-

-¿Ya cenaste?-Pregunto con un semblante serio, al parecer fastidiado por el trabajo

-Auhm no-

-Yo tampoco, será mejor hacer algo-Dijo nuevamente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina, saco un libro de cocina y lo busco una receta mas o menos viable debido a los ingredientes, Serena inmediatamente quiso ayudarlo, se sorprendo de la habilidad que tenia de hacer la comida, con solo leer la receta, al final salió una deliciosa cena para dos la cual hiso que Serena se sintiera en un ambiente romántico aunque no dejaba de lado sus malditos 10 problemas si no fuera por ello el ambiente seria perfecto

-"Ni siquiera he podido hacer la mitad de uno, ah soy un desastre y la cena de Darien esta deliciosa y no la puedo disfrutar como yo quisiera"-

-Estas con los mismos problemas desde que me fui y no has podido resolver ninguno, ¿para cuando son?-

-Para mañana-Contesto cabizbaja

-Por lo que veo son del libro de calculo de Granville-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Si, termine los ejercicios a la semana de entrar al semestre-

-¿Qué?, pero si yo no puedo terminan con uno-

-Son algo complicado, pero para alguien como tu, son imposibles-

-No empieces a burlarte de mi, gracias por la cena-La rubia se levanto de su asiento y se retiro a su cuarto, Luna y Artemis estaban recostados en la alfombra había pasado un par de horas sin ningún resultado-Ahh ya no lo soporto, esto es imposible, lo mas seguro es que él ya esta dormido-De repente a Serena se le prendió en el foco y momentos después estaba en la puerta que da al cuarto de la parte mas alta de la casa, con si pijama de conejitos, una lámpara y con valentía, entraba al cuarto del pelinegro, buscando el apreciado cuaderno de ejercicios

-"Los ejercicios, ¿Dónde están los ejercicios?"-Decía mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la habitación-"¿Dónde los esconderá Darien?"-Hasta que su lámpara finalmente ilumino el portafolio de escuela del pelinegro-"Aquí deben estar, nunca me había fijado lo bonita que es este portafolio"-La rubia en su distracción se sentó en la cama del joven y reviso el contenido del portafolio y encontró el titulo "Ejercicios de Granville"-"Bingo, el mejor libro de respuestas"-Empezó a ver lo escrito en la libreta pero de repente sintió un brazo que la tomaba su muñeca izquierda

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Se escucho la voz severa del huésped, la rubia por tal impulso quedo acostada en la cama

-Nada, ya me voy-Contesto en un grito de desesperación

-Oh, no, no puedes-Darien la tomo de sus dos muñecas para tenerla sobre su cama la cual hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera ante la actitud del pelinegro-¿Qué haces a media noche en mi habitación?-

-Yo..yo..nada…nada-

-¿Acaso vienes a agredirme?-Pregunto con una voz suave y sigiloso que hizo sentir escalofríos a la rubia

-No…no….yo no vine a eso-

-Si no vienes a agredirme, ¿entonces para que viniste silenciosamente a mi habitación, cuales son tus intenciones?-La rubia no pudo decir nada estaba bastante impactada por el comportamiento de Darién-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, estamos solo tu y yo en el cuarto, no hay nadie, ¿sabes? A veces los genios se convierten en animales y yo…no puedo controlarme-El pelinegro estaba acercándose mas a la rubia la cual no le quedo de otra que gritar

-NO,NO,NO, AUNQUE ME GUSTES VAS DEMASIADO RAPIDO, DEBERAMOS SALIR PRIMEROOOOO-

-¿Una relación sana?-Pregunto susurrando en el oído de Serena

-Una relación sana, eso-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-El pelinegro se quito de encima de la rubia con una sonora carcajada

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-Pregunto bastante enfadada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama

-Asi que te gusto aun-Comento risueño

-Bueno yo-Dijo con nerviosismo

-No te preocupes, sano o no, no pienso salir contigo-Argumento aun aguantándose la risa y divirtiéndose ante las reacciones de la rubia

-Tu….eres de lo peor-Serena salió de la cama del pelinegro-Mañana diré en la escuela que intentaste atacarme-Después se dirigió a la puerta

-Dilo no me importa, solo un idiota te creería-

-Tu, mejor me voy-Serena si retiraba pero fue detenida nuevamente por el pelinegro

-¿No se te olvida esto?-Pregunto Darien al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cuaderno de ejercicios

-Deja de despreciarme, ¡no lo necesito!-

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo-Aquí vienen los ejercicios que necesitas mañana-

-Es cierto, no lo necesito-Comento enfada pero el pelinegro se le acerco con cizaña hojeando su libreta de ejercicios en pose de burla

-Has venido a mi cuarto a media noche, me has gritado y casi golpeado y ya no quieres esto, en verdad que pena por ti-

-Ya te dije que no lo quiero, NO, NO Y NO-

-ENTONCES SAL DE AQUÍ, QUIERO DORMIR-

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –La rubia salió corriendo a su habitación azotando su puerta y dirigiéndose otra vez a su escritorio y volviendo a ver que no puede resolver esos problemas-Creo que no dormiré hasta resolverlos-Salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, paso por el comedor y se percato que estaba encendido el foco y a mitad de este estaba la libreta que casi le quita a Darién, el cual decía "USAME" , la joven sorprendida volteaba por todas partes para investigar si esto no era una broma, de repente a su lado salió el pelinegro con una taza humeante de café

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto alarmada Serena

-No puedo dormiré, he estado pescando-

-¿Pescando?-

-He esperado un pececito, pero al parecer me encontré con un conejo de la luna-Darien se sentó en el comedor cerca de la libreta

-No te entiendo-Serena se sentó a su lado aun sin entender

-Enfrente de ti esta la carnada, ¿Qué opinas?-La rubia estaba atónita-Viendo que has trabajado duro, seré bueno contigo-se acercaba a la rubia a lo cual hizo que se asustara un poco-y te ayudare-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿Quieres irte a la cama, yo también?-Darien casi rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos –Hagamos esto rápidamente-El pelinegro tomo a Serena por el brazo lo cual alarmo a la joven

-Hey, ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-¿No querías salir conmigo?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras la rubia lo forcejeaba para no subir con el en las escaleras

-¿Qué quieres hacer?, te lo advierto aunque me gustes no puedes hacer nada conmigo-El pelinegro no le quedo de otra que alzarla a su hombro a pesar de la resistencia de la rubia

-No grites no hay nadie en casa-Aseguro el pelinegro

-MAMA, MAMA- Grito la rubia inútilmente

_Ambos estaban en el cuarto mientras Serena estaba en su escritorio tratando de resolver los problemas gracias al asesoramiento del pelinegro, de cierta forma se sentía apenada por malinterpretar las cosas pero al mismo tiempo agradecida por poder acabar esos difíciles problemas, el Miércoles al fin había llegado bajo el cielo del distrito numero 10, la rubia estaba contenta de haber terminado sus problemas, algunos de sus compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte._

-Hola Andrew-Saludo Serena a su amigo a la salida de la escuela

-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, menos mal pudimos entregar los problemas-

-Si, que bueno que tienes un excelente asesor en casa-

-Ja,jaja, supongo, "si supiera lo que paso en la noche", ah mira esa no es Lita-Comento la rubia viendo a su compañera en la puerta pero no estaba sola

-Ah hola Serena, Andrew-Comento un poco nerviosa Lita

-¿Quién es el Lita?-Pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-Bueno el es…-

-Mi nombre es Jedite Sanjoin-

-¿Acaso tu?-Pregunto alarmado Andrew

-No te alarmes Andrew el es primo de Masato, pero no es como tu crees-

-¿Por qué no presentas a tus amigos, preciosa?-Pregunto el joven

-ah si, ella es mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino- La rubia hizo una reverencia para luego la castaña dirigirse al rubio-Y el es Andrew Furuhata, un amigo-Igualmente hizo una reverencia

-Que alivio por un momento pensé que era tu novio-Comento alegremente Jedite provocando un raro sentimiento a uno de los presentes

-Bueno, me tengo que ir tengo unos pendientes-Comento Andrew tomando rumbo hacia la salida

-Andrew espérame-Dijo la rubia siguiéndolo

-"Andrew"-Fue el nombre que se cruzo en la mente de la castaña

-Andrew si que caminas rápido-Argumento agitada la rubia- ¿No se quien camina mas rápido si tu o Darien?-

-Parece una buena persona, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A quien te refieres?, a ese tal Jedite, pues si puede ser-

-La verdad no me gustaría que volvieran a lastimar a Lita, nunca se lo perdonaría-Ante esta expresión del rubio la ojiazul se sorprendió bastante

-Oye Andrew, jeje, hay algo que he querido preguntarte, ¿sabes donde trabaja Darién?-

-Ah si, de hecho yo lo ayude a conseguirlo-

-¿En serio, como?-

-Bueno un amigo de mi papá puso un restaurante al centro de Tokio, por cierto muy elegante yo empecé ayudarle pero con el Crown me necesitaba, busque alguien que se ocupara de ese puesto y pensé en Darien-

-Por favor Andrew, llévame-Dijo en tono de suplica

-Pero me hizo prometer que no te diría donde era-

-Pero no que me llevaras, por favor, ¿si,si, si?-

-Esta bien-Respondió resignado

_Ambos ya estaban en ese lindo restaurante, un mesero amablemente había ofrecido sus servicios, pero ambos se negaron, Serena en verdad ansiaba saber en que trabajaba su amado a pesar de ser como es, aun no dejaba de preocuparse por el, mientras miraba la carta para ordenar miraba de reojo a su amigo._

-"Que raro si hoy es su dia de descanso, ¿Por qué dijo que tenia un asuntos pendientes depues de conocer a ese joven?, ¿acaso no será?-

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-Serena levanto la mirada y vio una hermosa imagen, su amado con una camisa de manga corta blanca con una corbata de moño

-Darién-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba y el pelinegro miraba con molestia a Andrew

-Lo lamento Darién, no pude evitarlo-Ante lo dicho por Andrew Darién solo le quedo resignarse

-Y bien, ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

-Yo quiero una taza de te de limón-Ordeno Andrew

-¿Y tu, que quieres?-Pregunto el pelinegro al ver que Serena no salía de su trance

-A bueno yo quiero una copa de helado cubierta de chocolate-Pido alegremente

-Debí suponerlo-Apunto todo en su libreta aunque para el no era necesaria ya que tenia la libertad de aprenderse todo con solo oírlo o leerlo una vez-En un momento se los traigo-

_El joven Darien Chiba realizaba su trabajo, atendía otras mesas, en las que había varias chicas que intentaban coquetearle, pero este amablemente no les seguía la corriente, siempre intentando cambiar el tema de cierta forma la llegada de Darien al restaurante hizo que los clientes sobre todo femeninas aumentaran._

-Uy, aquí Darién esta en peligro-Comento preocupada Serena

-No te preocupes Serena, el va estar bien no se deja por una chica-

-Puede ser una ventaja pero a la vez una desventaja, ahh-

-Aquí esta su orden-Comento el pelinegro trayendo la orden de los rubios- Disfruten su pedido- El joven siguió su marcha pero de inmediato la ojiazul se paro de su asiento para detenerlo-¿Pasa algo malo? –

-Auhm bueno yo quería agradecerte por ayudarme-

-Bien, seguiré trabajando-Argumento Darien y siguió caminando, los jóvenes habían disfrutado de su pedido y salieron del restaurante

-Lastima que estará mas tiempo en su trabajo que en la casa-

-¿Y porque no pides un trabajo?-Sugirio Andrew

-En serio, ¿quedaran vacantes?-Argumento emocionada

-Bueno yo tenia entendido que si-

-Bien Andrew deséame suerte, nos vemos mañana-Comento la rubia volviendo a entrar al restaurante

-Suerte y hasta mañana-Vio a su amiga entrar animadamente al restaurant, pero el rubio sintió algo extraño, volteo a su alrededor-Que raro, hubiera jurado que alguien no estaba observando-Sin saber que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas pero la persona que los estaba vigilando era demasiado listo para que no lo percataran, mientras que Serena encontró al encargado

-¿Aun queda disponible el vacante de mesera?-Pregunto ilusionada

-No, lo lamento hace unos momento otra persona pidió el puesto-El encargado siguió caminando, pero la rubia seguía insistiendo

-Pero, ¿no queda otro puesto?, se lo suplico hare lo que sea-

-¿Qué no escuchaste que no hay lugar para ti?-Esa voz, esa voz que no quería escuchar la rubia

-Rei Hino, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo al mismo tiempo que la miraba con un lindo uniforme de mesera rosado

-¿Qué no se nota?, estoy trabajando-

-¿Cómo te enteraste que Darien trabajaba aquí?-

-Es algo que no pienso contestarte niña boba, y si me disculpas seguiré trabajando-

-Esa niña odiosa, no la soporto-A Serena no le quedo de otra que dirigirse a su casa bastante molesta después de encontrase con desagradable noticia, Rei Hino estaría trabajando con su amado Darién

_La joven Tsukino llego a su hogar ceno antes de que Darien llegara y se acostó bastante molesta, el resto de la noche no vio al ojiazul, el Jueves había llegado, los padres de Serena llegarían el Domingo en la tarde, los días pasaban de lo mas normal, las cuatro amigas no tenían actividad alguna es el único día que podían salir todas juntas, mientras en la cancha de Tenis Darien practicaba una hora antes de ir a su trabajo._

-Eres bueno en el Tennis-Se oyo decir de un joven muy bien vestido que estaba en la cancha

-Es bueno saberlo de alguien que aun estando viviendo en Alemania a representado a nuestro país en las olimpiadas-Comento el pelinegro

-Pensé que no tenias idea de quien eras-

-Y como no saberlo, si eres el hombre que lastimo a uno de mis seres queridos y nunca te perdonare eso Masato Sanjoin-

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato Darien Chiba?-Pregunto alegremente-

-Me parece interesante-Comento el pelinegro

-Hagámoslo mas interesante, con una apuesta-

-Bien si yo gano te iras de Japon de inmediato que yo te venza-

-Pero si yo gano, no me ire sin tener a Molly nuevamente a mi lado-

_Mientras se hacia este pacto en las taquillas, para ser mas preciso en la taquilla de Yaten Kou después de ser repleta de muchas cartas hubo una que le llamo la atención, una tarjeta dorada con una cuantas líneas que emocionaban mas al joven que todas esas cartas juntas._

"_Si quieres saber de Venus, asiste a la azotea de la escuela el viernes a las 8 de la noche"_

_Ante esto el joven aceptaría tal invitación, en la salida de la escuela algo sorprendente sucedería, un apuesto joven se había decidió al fin estaba enfrente de las cuatro chicas pero se dirigía a una en especial, la cual no se hubiera imaginado tal suceso, el peliplateado de una multimillonaria familia estaba arrodillado enfrente de la joven la cual quería cortejar._

-Mi nombre es Diamante Blackmoon, por favor princesa-Tomo la mano de Serena y la beso delicadamente-Sal conmigo-

CONTINUARA……

* * *

**Hola que tal, me he tardado bastante, pero ya saben proyectos trabajos, FINALES, ahh por dios, problemas que se me hechan encima pero no hay pretexto para dejar esta historia, allí me disculparan que no saliera Seiya, pero habrá uno que otros que saldrá muchísimo, pero bueno conseguiré un trabajo deseanme suerte y nos leeremos en Diciembre, gracias por sus comentarios **

**Serenity chiba col, Diana, nahima-chan, Daniela, lucecita moon, monyk, catalina A MI AMIGIS NATY un beso y**

**Deseandoles el mejor romance de su vida**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 22**

"**Full house"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

_Allí estaba él, con un elegante traje azul marino que iban de acuerdo con sus ojos los cuales tenían a la vista a una persona, su camisa blanca que tenia dos botones de la parte superior desabrochados lo que hacia que varias jovencitas quedaran boquiabiertas a pesar de que ellas aclamaban su admiración por ciertos trió de jóvenes cantantes o que decir del chico mas intelectual de la escuela, definitivamente ese joven que parecía tener no mas de 22 años robaba las miradas de quien se le pusiera enfrente sin embargo con pasos firmes se fue acercando a aquella joven de rubios cabellos que no dejaba de habitar en su cabeza, se paro enfrente de ella haciendo que se extrañara al igual que sus amigas, sin pensarlo se arrodillo para que aquella muchacha se sintiera alagada._

-Mi nombre es Diamante Blackmoon, por favor princesa-Tomo la mano de Serena y la beso delicadamente-Sal conmigo-

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamaron en unisonó Lita y Mina, mientras que Amy se sorprendió en silencio y Serena no creía lo que estaba pasando, un hombre bastante apuesto se había arrodillado y le estaba pidiendo una cita

-Oye pero si esta bastante guapo-Comento Mina por lo bajo a Lita y Amy

-¡MINA!-Comentaron en exclamación las jóvenes a pesar de que Serena aun estaba estática, así que sus amigas decidieron interceder por ella

-Disculpa-Menciono Amy mientras aquel joven de melena plateada se incorporaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a Serena-¿No crees que estas siendo muy precipitado?-

-Llegar así de la nada, presentarte y pedirle una cita, ¿acaso estas jugando?-Argumento Lita con su manos a la altura de su cintura

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Mina Aino-La joven se presento poniéndose en frente de Serena a lo cual de inmediato fue retirada por Lita-Ay Lita no hay que ser mal educadas, el ya se presento-

-Pero aun no sabemos cual son sus verdaderas intenciones-Comento Lita reprendiendo a su amiga

-Mi verdadera intención es pedirle una cita a esta bella señorita, ¿acaso hay algo de malo en eso?-Diamente dijo divertido al ver como sus amigas trataban de proteger a la rubia

-Bueno no-Pronuncio Amy mientras intercambiaba miradas con sus amigas mientras que Serena al parecer no se inmutaba-Pero se nota que ni si quiera sabes su nombre-Volvió a decir la joven aun sin llegar al como estaban en esa situación, ¿Cómo pedirle a una cita a alguien que ni si quiera sabes su nombre? era una pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Amy e incluso Diamante comprendió el porque de esas reacciones

-Si ese el problema, con que se presente conmigo y se soluciona todo ¿no?-Comento con una singular frescura que impresiono a las presentes sin incluir a la joven de dos coletas que con un esfuerzo agito su cabeza para regresar a la realidad

-Ja, ¡Que fácil lo dices!-Comento incrédula la castaña, para luego todos figar su mirada en la rubia en cuestión

-Bueno yo….-Sintiéndose en una extraña situación y valla que si ha estado en locas circunstancias-"Me impresiono mucho cuando me dijo princesa, me recordó mucho a Tuxedo Mask" Me llamo Serena Tsukino-Contesto educadamente

-Que bello nombre-Argumento sin quitar su mirada de Serena-Bien que dices Serena, ¿saldrás conmigo?-

-Bueno la verdad es que yo…-

-No me contestes ahora, piénsalo, mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora esperando tu respuesta-Nuevamente tomo la mano de serena para besarla pero en forma de despido-Tal vez he sido muy repentino pero hablo muy enserio, nos vemos-Se retiro mientras que afuera del instituto estaba su primo Rubeus vestido con un pantalón color blanco y una camisa sin mangas color guinda esperándolo con brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en el costoso carro que habían rentado durante su estancia

-¿Lo conseguiste Romeo?-Comento curioso mientras veía su primo subirse al carro mientras él hacia lo mismo

-Todo a su tiempo Rubeus, todo a su tiempo-Argumento dando entender que daría batalla

-¿Tiempo?, si eso es lo que menos tenemos-Contesto algo irritado antes de dar la orden al chofer de su próximo destino-Y mas con el asunto que nos mando hacer nuestro queridísimo tío-

-¿Es eso o extrañas a tu novia?-Pregunto divertido mientras que su primo se sonrojaba

-…..-El joven ya no dijo nada el peli plateado había dado en el punto-Al hotel-Menciono nuevamente dando fin a la discusión

_Mientras tanto con nuestras cuatro jóvenes la cual una de ellas aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, obviamente ese chico era muy guapo pero sin embargo Darién era el nombre que retumbaba en la cabeza, ¿Por qué no fue Darien?, ¿Debería sentirme bien con esto?, eso y miles de preguntas se hacia la joven adolescente mientras veía a Diamante alejarse. _

-Serena, ¿Estas segura que no lo conoces?-Comento pasivamente la castaña

-No, en mi vida nunca lo he visto-Logro pronunciar además de que sus palabras sonaron seguras

-¿Y como no?, si yo conociera alguien así de guapo y tan galante nunca lo olvidaría-Agrego Mina con sus ya conocidos comentarios

-Allí se ve la fidelidad que le tiene Yaten-Argumento divertida Lita

-Oye, aunque uno este viendo el menú no significa que este a dieta-Comento Mina intentando decir una frase

-No Mina, se dice, aunque uno este a dieta no significa que no puedes ver el menú-Corrigió la castaña

-Ah bueno, pero me di entender-

-Y bien Serena, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Cuestiono Amy a su amiga al querer saber la decisión y así entre todas poder ayudarla

-No, lo se, "Aunque aun me siga gustando Darien no parece que yo le atraiga, es verdad me ha ayudado, pero yo creo que esta siendo amable conmigo por estar viviendo en mi casa en mi casa"-

-Oigan al parecer Chiba esta jugando tenis con alguien muy bueno vamos a ver-Se escucho decir uno de los estudiantes que se acercaba al lugar y se lo comentaba a un grupo cerca de las chicas, con el objetivo de difundir la noticia, la cual se esparció como pólvora, varios alumnos que estaban dispuestos a dirigirse a sus casas tomaron rumbo hacia las canchas

-¿Qué estará pasando realmente?-Cuestiono Amy queriendo saber el verdadero motivo de ese encuentro, mientras que Serena sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente tomo el rumbo para ver a su amado ojiazul

-¡SERENA ESPERANOS!-Dijeron en unisonó sus amigas mientras la seguían

_En el interior de la escuela Molly y Kelvin sin tener idea de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, caminaban por los pasillos mientras que este ultimo notaba el semblante de preocupación y tristeza que inundaba a la bella joven que estaba a su lado, se sentía desesperado al desconocer el motivo de sus suspiros cargados de intranquilidad y mas al no saber que hacer._

-Molly- Decía al mismo tiempo que se detenía y hacer que su compañera hiciera lo mismo

-¿Qué pasa Kelvin?-Preguntando tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible

-¿Me consideras tu amigo?-Cuestiono finalmente, en realidad necesita saberlo, sentía esa enorme necesidad de ayudarla verla tan triste aunque ella lo negara lo hacia sentir abatido

-Claro Kelvin, has sido muy bueno conmigo-

-Pero no me refiero a eso, los amigos siempre tratan de ayudarse mutuamente-Comento mientras miraba a los ojos a la que consideraba su amiga-La verdad es que quiero que confíes en mi sin importar que sea, tratare de ayudarte si me es posible, pero por favor no dudes en hacerlo me siento inútil verte así y yo sin poder hacer nada-Aun no sabia exactamente que impulsaba esa ansiedad por ayudarla ¿y porque no?, protegerla, Molly al saber que ese muro del "todo esta bien" se había derrumbado no le quedo de otra que dejar salir esa parte sincera que había ocultado frente a él al no querer dar conocer ese capitulo en su vida que de una vez por todas quería enterrar

-Te lo agradezco Kelvin y te ofrezco una disculpa por no serte sincera últimamente-Argumento con una sonrisa autentica que hacia mejorar el animo de Kelvin

-Miren, ese de allí, ¿no es Chiba del 2-A?-Decía un joven que miraba por la ventana que daba hacia las canchas

-Y al parecer esto se pone bueno, porque se ve que llevan algo de tiempo-Contesto el otro percatando la situación del encuentro esta charla inmediatamente llevo que varios en el pasillo tomaran su atención a ese lugar incluyendo a Molly y Kelvin siendo que la primera al fijarse bien por la ventana se paralizo un momento

-"No puede ser, ¿Qué tratan de hacer?"-Pensó al momento que tuvo control de su cuerpo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde sucedía esto

-Molly-Menciono Kelvin sin recibir repuesta alguna-"¿Acaso ese joven que esta con Chiba tendrá que ver con todo esto?"-Pensó al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección de ese misterioso joven que hacia agiles movimientos por responder los sets dados por el moreno con cierta furia

_Los dos jóvenes se miraban detenidamente mientras descansaban después de un set a favor del moreno dando así un empate, sus respiraciones daban a conocer que ese encuentro no era como cualquiera, lo que se estaba apostando era demasiado importante para ambos, uno luchaba porque su prima viviera tranquila y sobrellevar esa parte amarga de su vida mientras que él otro quería conseguir su felicidad sin intervención de nadie, alrededor del enrejado estaba abarrotado de varios jóvenes incluyendo la rubia y sus amigas que había podido escabullirse para ver tal encuentro._

-¿Quién será ese joven?-Pregunto Lita al ver la condición de ambos y deducir que era buena competencia para el pelinegro

-Ni idea pero es bastante apuesto-Comento Mina admirando al contrincante de Darién n_nU

-¿Tu sabes algo Serena?-Cuestiono Amy al deducir que la rubia sabría algo por convivir con el apuesto huésped de la residencia Tsukino

-Ni idea, pero al parecer Darien esta muy interesado en ganar-Argumento Serena observando con detenimiento las facciones que pocas veces demostraba aquel joven

-Creo que te subestime, eres bastante bueno-Comento el castaño mientras trataba de estabilizarse mientras se preparaba para dar un próximo saque

-Te lo agradezco, pero aun así no me dejare vencer-Decia al mismo tiempo que quitaba el sudor de su frente mientras varias chicas lo ovacionaban, aun no perdía ese toque con las chicas a pesar de la presencia de los Three lights en la escuela

-Bien, ¿que te parece si este saque sea el definitivo?-Propuso el joven que llevaba la pelota en mano y la raqueta en la otra

-Esta bien, pero después no quiero represalias-Argumento el ojiazul mentalizándose solo la idea de ganar, así fue que su contrincante hizo que se reiniciara el juego

-Chicas-Llamo un joven rubio a sus amigas que de pronto dirigieron su atención a excepción de la joven de las dos coletas

-Andrew-Contesto Lita-¿Sabes quien es el que esta jugando con Darien?-Cuestiono Lita una pregunta que no solo ella quería saber la respuesta

-Es Masato Sanjoin-Contesto desde atrás Molly que también acaba de llegar instalándose al lado de Andrew

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron en unisonó las cuatro jóvenes

-Andrew, por favor, ¿dime que es lo que esta pasando?-Suplico Molly al querer saber una respuesta, ella no se tragaba el cuento de que era un simple juego de Tenis nada mas

-Bueno yo-Respondió en un tono de nerviosismo

-Por favor dímelo, se que lo sabes-Volvio a pedir la joven

-Esta bien, cuando llegue los vi a ellos dos solos jugando como si fuera la ultima cosa en su vida, en un pequeño descanso, le pregunte a Darien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, me dijo quien era ese tipo y lo de la apuesta-Comento Andrew de un modo que la situación no se alterara mas de lo que estaba

-¿Cuál apuesta?-Cuestiono interesada Lita

-Si Andrew, por favor no te quedes callado-Argumento con desesperación

-Si Darien gana el se ira de Japón y te dejara en paz, pero si él gana, no piensa irse hasta que aceptes regresar con él a Alemania-Dijo finalmente dejando pasmadas a la jóvenes presentes, acto siguiente Molly se dirigió con él capitán del equipo de Tenis que también miraba el juego cerca de la puerta de ingreso a la cancha

-PRESTAMELA-Pidió Molly a Nicholas portando su raqueta en su estuche

-Pero, podrías lastimarte-Advirtió este viendo como las pelotas eran recibidas con mucha fuerza

-Se lo que hago, por favor-Volvio a decir y a Nicholas no le quedo de otra que prestársela sacándola de su estuche y siendo tomada por aquella joven que de inmediato ingreso a la cancha sin ser interceptada por los dos jugadores, ella rápidamente intercepto un set que iba dirigido a Darien corrió rápidamente a responderlo ágilmente, el contrincante al ver de quien se trataba no pudo contestar solo se limito a esquivar la pelota

-"Molly"-Era el nombre que cruzaba por la cabeza de Masato, el nombre de aquella joven que lo dejo después de hacer la cosa mas estúpida del mundo, serle infiel

-SE ACABO EL JUEGO-Dijo como pocas veces en su vida, furiosa, miro a su primo tratando de tranquilizarse-Agradezco tu gesto Darién-Le comento mientras que este se había sorprendido por la actuación de Molly-Sin embargo-Volteo a ver al hombre que le destrozo el corazón-YO SERE LA UNICA QUE TENGA LA ULTIMA PALABRA ANTE ESTA SITUACION, Y SABES PERFECTAMENE CUAL ES MASATO SANJOIN-La joven de inmediato le dio la espalda, Jedite llego con su primo

-Por favor Masato deja esto por la paz, no tiene caso-Comento por lo bajo el joven chef al castaño que al parecer seguía necio con su decisión

-AUN ASI NO DEJARE DE INTETARLO-Dijo mientras que aquella joven ni lo volteo a ver y siguió su camino, la gran mayoría de los espectadores se habían retirado menos los que se habían familiarizado con esa situación

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Comento Darien sutilmente

-No Darien, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu trabajo-Agrego tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa-Puedo irme yo sola-Al pelinegro le pareció mejor dejarla sola aunque no dejaba de preocuparle, la joven siguió caminando pero sus pies parecían actuar bajo los yugos de la inercia

-MOLLY-Escucho su nombre, se detuvo y se encontró con la dueña de esa sonora voz-Se que no es muy oportuno-Decía mientras se sentía fuera de contexto con lo que iba a proponer-¿Pero te gustaría ir a mi casa esta tarde?, te invito a comer-

-No lo se Serena-Contesto aun consternada por lo sucedido

-Piénsalo, te estaré esperando-Argumento la rubia mientras Molly asentía no muy convencida por tomarle la palabra a su amiga enseguida que volvía a emprender su camino-Molly nunca lo olvides, PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO-Decía eufóricamente mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida

-GRACIAS SERENA-Comento volteando por un instante y hacer la misma señal que la joven rubia

-¿Aun no te vas a tu casa Bombón?-Serena escucho esa inconfundible voz a su espalda

-Seiya-Giro sobre sus talones para ver al apuesto joven que la nombraba-Pues no aun no y al parecer tu tampoco-

-Es que estaba con el equipo arreglando unos asuntos para un próximo partido-Comento con una encantadora sonrisa-¿Tus papás no te dirán nada si llegas tarde a tu casa?-

-Tal vez, pero ellos no están en la ciudad regresaran con mi hermano este fin de semana-Argumento inocentemente sin saber que reacción provocaría al menor de los Kou el cual de repente le dio un fuerte tic en el ojo derecho

-Eso significa, que….que estas sola en tu casa con….con Chiba, ¿verdad?-Dijo bastante consternado sin embargo la rubia no sabia las consecuencias que provocaba sus palabras

-Eh si-Reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta que tendría que llegar a su casa si es que quería comer algo e idear algo por si llegaba Molly-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana Seiya-Comento para después dirigirse a la salida mientras que el pelinegro se quedo estático asimilando lo que le había dicho la rubia

-"Ella sola…..en su casa…..y con ese tipo……no Seiya guarda la calma…….pero con ese sujeto….no….definitivamente no puedo permitir eso"-Pensó para después reaccionar, regresar al tiempo y al lugar, camino apresuradamente para alcanzar a Serena- Bombon espera-Pidió para que ella detuviera su andar

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-Cuestiono bastante extrañada pero siempre manteniéndose en calma

-Te acompaño a tu casa-Afirmo el joven, sin chistar, ni siquiera preguntar, mas bien parecía una orden pero que Serena no percato el sentido que tenia la oración que formulo el cantante principal de los Three Lights

-Esta bien-Respondió ante tal amabilidad del joven, ambos tomaron dirección hacia la residencia Tsukino mientras hablaban de cosas de la escuela, exámenes, tareas, proyectos por fin el menor de los Kou no hablaba de nada relacionado con la farándula, allí estaban enfrente de su casa riendo de las cosas chuscas que pasaban diariamente hasta que se logro visualizar a aquel joven que había llegado a la casa con la finalidad de una rápida ducha para después con su motocicleta dirigirse a su trabajo, antes de arrancar la maquina se quedo mirándolos, pero siempre con esa expresión de frialdad e indiferencia ya acostumbradas en ese bello rostro

-Ah, Darien, ¿Ya te vas?-Comento un poco nerviosa a algo que ya era tan obvio, mientras que el susodicho se montaba en la moto mientras percataba la mirada de pocos amigos que recibía del mas joven de los Kou, una lucha en silencio que la rubia nunca se hubiera imaginado que existiera entre ambos jóvenes y mucho menos que ella era la causa

-Si y espero que en mi ausencia no quemes la casa o algo por el estilo cabeza de chorlito-Argumento al mismo tiempo se ponía el casco y arrancaba el motor para después dar marcha hacia su destino, aunque le desagrado el cuadro que vio antes de irse a su jornada laboral

-Uy, ¿Qué se cree en decirme eso?-Menciono enojada mientras miraba como se alejaba el apuesto huésped

-¿No te da miedo quedarte sola en tu casa Bombon?-Pregunto el joven para tratar de que le prestara atención, siempre pasaba lo mismo aunque el estuviera a 100km de distancia le prestaba atención mas al numero 1 en nivel escolar que a él que siempre trataba de estar cerca de ella, pero Seiya Kou era tan seguro de si mismo que es capaz de luchar por lo que quiere

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Comento después de estabilizarse y mirarlo a él, lo cual hizo un maravilloso efecto de calmarlo, los ojos de ella hacia esa fantástica magia

-Por los ladrones-

-¿Ladrones?-Pregunto incrédula mientras que él se acercaba mas a ella

-Si, que entren a tu casa y te roben-

-Ay por favor no digas eso-La rubia empezó a sugestionarse, nunca había pensado en eso pero que tal si era el momento de pasar por una experiencia así

-Ya se, yo seré tu guardaespaldas-Eureka al fin su plan tendría efecto sobre la rubia la cual le empezaría a surgir una lucha interna sobre la propuesta de Seiya

-¿Harías eso por mi? –Pregunto con un deje de esperanza que hacia que sus ojos se iluminaran de tranquilidad y confort

-Claro, no dejare que nada malo te pase-Contesto con seguridad y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que derretiría todo el polo norte pero que en Serena solo le provocaba seguridad

-Bien será mejor pasar-Agrego al mismo tiempo que se adentraban al hogar de la rubia, ella confiaba en que el perro policía no se convierta en lobo feroz y se la comiera, todo parecía estar en orden, la casa era acogedora-Si quieres toma asiento-Le ofreció mientras llegaban a la sala-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien-Argumento mientras que la rubia asintió y se dirigió a la cocina sin percatarse que Seiya se había acercado a una vitrina donde estaba las fotos originales con las cuales había ganado el "Cristal de Plata" y la joya, pero algo percato mas su atención, la fotografía que había sido recortada por Ikuko del periódico donde salían ella y sus amigos, se enfoco en ella y su acompañante de al lado-Si la llegas hacer llorar juro que no te lo perdonare-Menciono lanzando una advertencia al dueño de esa imagen en la foto

-Ya llegue-Anuncio la rubia, sin percatarse de lo que había mencionado su visita-Aquí esta tu vaso-Comento mientras dejaba el recipiente en la mesita y se sentaba en la sala-Lo bueno es que no nos dejaron tarea-Argumento alegremente, sin pensar que Seiya le interesaba otro tema

-¿Te gusta, verdad?-Pregunto aun sin voltear a verla

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Digo, ¿Qué si te gusta Darien?-Fue mas especifico mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia ella, noto que la rubia trataba de evitarlo, el fue acortando la distancia mientras se sentaba a su lado-Me imagino que volverás a decir que no, pero presiento que no es así, cada vez que lo miras o le hablas hay un brillo inexplicable en tus ojos-Sabia que lo que iba decir no era agradable para el, pero era necesario la honestidad si es que quería algo con ella-O tal vez si hay una y es que estas enamorada de él, ¿o me equivoco?-Argumento al mismo tiempo que tímidamente la rubia le sostuvo la mirada y sintió una dulce mirada por parte de él comprendiendo que no lo hacia con el afán de lastimarla

-Parece tonto ¿no?-Dijo al fijar su mirada hacia otro punto de la casa-Enamorarse de alguien a quien con todo tu amor le das una carta que sin leerla inmediatamente te la rechaza, que vives bajo el mismo techo para solo recibir frialdad e indiferencia por su parte, que cuando tiene oportunidad hace ver tus errores debido a lo torpe que sueles ser, ja y si la cosa no estuviera peor saber que no tiene ningún error que reprocharle ya que siempre para ti va ser lo mejor el ideal-Finalizo mientras que luchaba por que ninguna de sus lagrimas resbalara por su rostro, hubo un incomodo silencio, él se sintió mal por que le estaba pasando-¿Y sabes porque mas?-Volteo a verlo con una expresión dulce que cautivo al joven sentado a su lado-Porque poco a poco vas descubriendo cosas en él que hace que te enamores mas de esa persona a pesar de que tienes por hecho que nunca te tomara en serio-Afirmo recordando los momentos, desde que la ayudo para estar en los mejores 50, cuando la beso, su primer beso le pertenecía a él, la hermandad que emanaba con Molly, la vez que terminaron mojados en el lago, cuando la ayudo para tomar las fotos del concurso, su viaje en su espalda cuando se enfermo, su regalo de Navidad que guardaba celosamente como un tesoro aun mas que la joya ganada en el "Cristal de Plata" y la mas reciente, sus complicados ejercicios de matemáticas-Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunto sutilmente, sin embargo el joven ya tenia una repuesta que su corazón pedía que dejara de atorarse en su garganta, dio un fuerte suspiro para poder decir la respuesta que la rubia no se imaginaba

-Bueno la verdad-Fue acercando mas su rostro a la joven-He esperado una buena oportunidad para confesarte algo, que he ansiado decirte desde que te conocí-

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto sin tener idea en que situación se estaba metiendo, aunque si hubiera puesto mas atención escucharía fuertemente los latidos que se producía por el corazón acelerado del pelinegro

-Yo quiero decirte que tu me gus…-La frase no pudo ser concluida ya que se escucho el sonido del timbre avisando una visita

-Iré a ver quien es-Serena se paro dejando a Seiya a mitad de su respuesta

-"Vaya, estuve a punto de confesárselo"-Pensó el joven un poco decepcionado por no poderle decirle lo que en verdad siente

-HOLA SERENA-Fue el saludo que recibió de Amy, Lita y Mina al momento que abrió la puerta de su casa, las chicas habían planeado ir cada una a su casa para cambiarse y luego encontrarse en el parque y dirigirse a la casa de Serena para ayudarla con una difícil decisión

-Chicas no las esperaba, pasen-Comento aunque al principio pensó que se trataba de Molly

-Venimos a visitarte, para ayudarte con la situación que paso en la mañana-Justifico Amy

-Además de que aprovechamos que Darien no esta aquí-Agrego por lo bajo Lita

-¿Entonces que Serena, ya pensaste si vas a salir con ese chico tan guapo de la salida?-Pregunto Mina con los ojos que parecía formársele estrellitas y llegaban a la sala para después darse cuenta que Seiya también estaba en la casa

-SEIYA-Dijeron en unisonó sorprendiéndose ante tal visión

-¿No interrumpimos nada verdad Serena?-Pregunto por lo bajo

-Mina, claro que no como crees-Comento Serena ante tal declaración de su amiga

-¿Así que te invitaron a salir Bombón?-Pregunto Seiya bastante interesado ante lo que dijo Mina

-Bueno como explicarlo-Dijo un poco apenada la joven

-Es una historia bastante larga-Comento Lita tratando de ayudar a su amiga

-Y nada emocionante, nada, nada-Agrego un poco nerviosa Mina acompañada de una risa no muy controlada

-Mejor dinos Seiya, ¿Qué te trae a la casa de Serena?-Argumento Amy inteligentemente para poder cambiar el tema al pelinegro

-Bueno, como se quedo sola en casa no pareció impertinente irme a mi casa con la intranquilidad de que le vaya a pasar algo-Justifico inmediatamente sintiéndose un poco apenado-

-¿Y no crees que tus hermanos no se pregunten donde estas?-Pregunto Lita al saber que siendo una estrella al no saber su paradero podrían pensar que algo malo le haya pasado

-No lo creo-Comento seguro de eso

-No digas eso Seiya hay tantas fans que desearían secuestrarte-Agrego enérgicamente Mina

-Ay Mina-Dijo un tanto divertida Lita seguida de sus amigas, mientras que Serena le ofrece el teléfono para que llame a sus hermanos, mientras que ella se cambiaba de ropa, ya casi que terminaba alguien toco la puerta de su habitación

-Pase-

-Serena, dejamos a Mina con Seiya para poder hablar contigo-Aviso Lita mientras entraba con Amy y se sentaban en su cama

-¿Y bien Serena, has pensado en algo?-Pregunto un tanto seria Amy

-No lo se-

-Obvio que va decir que no, después de que Seiya siempre esta pendiente de ella-Comento tranquilamente Lita

-Hay Lita pero no es lo que parece el y yo solo somos amigo-Agrego la rubia

-¿Y que dices de Darien?-Volvió a cuestionar la joven mas intelectual de la habitación

-Amy, sabes que es un caso perdido-Dijo altivamente Lita para después darse cuenta que no había sido muy apropiado decir eso-Lo siento Serena-

-No te preocupes, tienes razón-Agrego Serena un tanto desanimada

-Auhm ¿Qué te parece si te esperamos abajo mientras preparo un té?-Cuestiono Lita sintiéndose culpable por el estado de animo de su amiga

-A si y yo veré si quieren pedir algo para comer, ¿Qué les parece una pizza?-Agrego en complicidad con la castaña mientras ambas se paraban y se dirigían a la puerta

-Por mi esta bien, ¿Qué dices Sere?-Volvio a decir la ojiverde

-Esta bien, después las alcanzo-Dijo esto ultimo mientras ambas jóvenes se retiraban, ellas tenían miedo de que la volvieran a lastimar que estaban haciendo lo posible que ese hecho volviera a ocurrir sin medir las consecuencias, meterse en sus decisiones no les pareció impertinente

lo mejor seria escucharla y apoyarla en lo necesario, mientras que en la intimidad de su cuarto busco en un cajón en especial el regalo mas especial, abrió esa caja musical en forma de estrella mientras que la melodía le daba un poco de nostalgia, después de un rato bajo nuevamente, a mitad de las escaleras escucho nuevamente el timbre lo que hizo bajarlas inmediatamente y abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose del resultado-Taiki, Yaten-Agrego un poco asombrada

-Hola Serena, Seiya nos llamo y dijo que estaba aquí con tus amigas-Comento con una sonrisa sin contar con la apatía de su hermano

-Además nos invito por sentirse asfixiado con tantas chicas-

-Hey Yaten a mi también me da gusto verte-Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia sabiendo que Seiya no seria capaz de decir algo así, los jóvenes entraron hasta la sala donde encontraron a su hermano en una amena platica con las amigas de Serena, después degustaron de su comida, ninguna de ellas se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así, se preguntaron en que momento de su vida fue modificado, es el misterio que se presenta la vida como destino, aun faltaban un par de horas para que Darien llegara a la casa cuando nuevamente se oyó el timbre y la ganadora del "Cristal de Plata" fue atender

-Haruka, Michiru-Menciono la rubia al ver las dos figuras enfrente de ella

-Hola preciosa, tanto tiempo-Argumento Haruka a su amiga

-Que gusto volver a verte-Comento con aprecio Michiru

-A mi también me da mucho gusto, pasen por favor-Agrego cordialmente mientras hacían caso a la invitación de la joven rubia-¿Y díganme que les trae por aquí?-Pregunto curiosa al mismo tiempo se dirigían a la sala donde estaban los demás y algo evito recibir su respuesta

-MICHIRU-Mencionaron tres jóvenes muy conocidos por la violinista, mientras que Haruka no estaba del todo contenta con esa presencia

-Hola chicos, no esperaba encontrármelos aquí, ¿Qué casualidad, no lo crees Haruka?-Comento un tanto divertida por la situación y la reacción que tendría Haruka en esta

-Pues yo diría que bastante-Contesto un poco molesta al momento que se sentaba en un lugar desocupado, después las amigas de Serena se presentaron a Michiru y argumentaron su admiración hacia a ella, además de una breve explicación del como el grupo Three Lights se encontraba en la casa de Serena

-Vaya así que decidieron dejar el medio de la espectáculo para asistir a la escuela, ¿eso no les afectara en nada?-Argumento Haruka con una clara intención de molestar a los jóvenes presentes

-Claro que no, confiamos que el público entienda nuestra situación-Contesto Seiya inmediatamente para no dejarse de la rubia

-Pues no me queda que desearles suerte-Menciono para no dejarse llevar en una discusión

-Oye Michiru, pensé que Haruka se llevaba bien con ellos-Dijo Serena siendo escuchada por la violinista y sus amigas

-Es que lo que pasa es que Haruka no le gustan los hombres apuestos-Respondió Michiru sin percatarse que su representante la había escuchado

-No lo tomen enserio-Argumento una molesta Haruka

-Esta bien Haruka no te enojes-Michiru trato de calmar la situación-Bien, vinimos a visitarte para hacerte una invitación-

-¿Una invitación?-Pregunto intrigada Serena

-El sábado en la Galería de arte "Milenio de Plata" se presentaran cuadros de Michiru y varios pintores-Comento la representante con cierto orgullo

-¿También eres pintora Michiru?-Pregunto asombrado el mayor de los Kou

-Si, y me alegraría mucho si asistieran-Argumento con una cálida sonrisa

-Cuenta con ello-Respondió con entusiasmo la joven de dos coletas-¿Verdad chicas?-Cuestiono al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus amigas y ellas asintieron encantadas

-Nosotros también iremos-Menciono nuevamente Taiki

-Por cierto Serena también puedes invitar al joven que se hospeda aquí en tu casa-Comento Michiru, aunque la idea no le agrada mucho a su representante, haría cualquier cosa por complacerla

-Si claro muchas gracias-Respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno, creo que se esta haciendo un poco tarde-Argumento Haruka mientras se paraba de su asiento-Sera mejor irnos-

-¿No se quieren quedar un rato mas?-Pregunto cordialmente Mina que estaba admirada por tener a la gran Michiru Kaioh

-Lo lamento, pero los espero el sábado-Menciono la joven violinista mientras hacia lo mismo que su representante

-Las acompaño a la puerta-Se ofreció Serena escoltándolas hacia la salida

-Cuídate mucho preciosa-Menciono Haruka al despedirse de la rubia

-Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Serena, hasta el sábado-Comento Michiru delicadamente

-Si a mi también y gracias por la invitación-Argumento mientras que las dos mujeres se subían al convertible rojo y después daban marcha, ya casi anochecía y Serena pensaba que tal vez su amiga se había arrepentido con este pensamiento dio un fuerte suspiro y entro nuevamente a su casa pero fue interceptada por las dos mascotas de la casa

-Luna, Artemis, vaya al parecer ya dejaron de dormir por un rato-La joven siempre tenia la costumbre ser así con los gatos aunque ellos nunca le respondieran, miro hacia sus invitados y noto algo bastante peculiar, su mejor amiga Mina estaba con un resplandor en sus ojos y Yaten el chico mas engreído del espectáculo estaba con una sonrisa al ver las mascotas , lentamente el gato de color blanco se le fue acercando a Mina mientras que la gata negra al ojiverde, al mismo tiempo se les subieron a su regazo y se acurrucaron esperando el cariño de ambos

-Que linda gata, ¿Cómo se llama?-Argumento con un tono que sorprendió a sus hermanos y al resto de la sala mientras que Serena estaba en shock ante tal cambio del ojiverde

-Se…se llama Luna-Respondió un poco nerviosa mientras veía como el peli plateado acariciaba el lomo de la gata

-Serena no sabia que tenias a otro gato-Comento Mina que estaba encantada con el felino

-Es el gato del papá de Darien, se llama Artemis-Contesto nuevamente la joven fijando su mirada hacia su amiga

-Eres una monada-Dijo melosamente mientras le rascaba la barbilla con su dedo índice para luego fijar sus ojos a cierto ojiverde que no dejaba de acariciar a la gata-"Es extraño, se siente como una conexión especial, no, no, Mina, ¿pero que cosas piensas?, aun así me pregunto, ¿que pasara mañana?"-Tuvo que pasara varios minutos algunos antes para que llegara Darien par que se volviera escuchar el sonido del timbre, nuevamente Serena que se había convertido en anfitriona de esa improvisada reunión fue a ver quien es

-MOLLY-Menciono entusiasta ante la llegada de su amiga

-Perdóname Serena, es que llegando a mi casa me dormí y no tuve noción del tiempo-Argumento algo avergonzada pero con un poco de energía

-No te preocupes-Argumento mientras la dejaba pasar a su amiga-Me alegra que te hayas decidido venir-

-Has sido tan amable conmigo que no me pareció justo no venir-Menciono regalándole una sonrisa mientras pasaban a la sala-Vaya al parecer vine en el mejor momento-Comento divertida mientras veía a los jóvenes jugar cartas y ver quien tenia la mejor mano

-¿Quieres jugar Molly?-Pregunto amablemente Mina sin dejar su lado alegre al hablar

-Claro-Contesto divertida, jugando entre todos siendo la mejor jugadora en el lugar ganando los juegos posteriores sorprendiendo a los invitados

-Bueno creo que se nos fue la tarde es hora de irnos-Menciono Amy junto con sus dos amigas

-Creo que nosotros también nos iremos-Argumento Taiki mientras volteaba ver a Seiya por dar entendido que ese nosotros también lo incluía a él

-Pero yo le prometí a bombón ser su guardaespaldas-

-Si es por eso no te preocupes yo me quedare hasta que llegue mi primo-Argumento Molly no dejándole otra opción al pelinegro

-Muy bien, ¿quieren que las acompañemos?-Comento nuevamente Taiki, calculando que el chofer que les fue asignado estaría por llegar

-¿No será molestia?-Pregunto Amy un poco intimidada

-Claro que no-Contesto el castaño mientras que Mina le dirigía a Amy su clásica mirada de cachorrito al mismo tiempo que Lita se divertía

-Esta bien- Comento un tanto resignada aunque el fondo ella deseaba lo mismo que su amiga, todos fueron arribando la limosina pero Seiya se quedo atrás, mientras que Molly los observaba por la ventana

-La verdad es que me divertí mucho-Comento sonriente pero a la vez un poco nervioso

-Seiya apresúrate-Menciono desde el vehículo un impaciente Yaten

-Si ya voy-Dijo un poco molesto por la intromisión

-Yo también me divertí mucho-Argumento bastante contenta por el buen momento que pasaron, de repente sintió un rose en su rostro y se trataba del joven que tenia enfrente regalándole un suave beso en la mejilla algo que la dejo sin palabras

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidió de una manera ensoñadora mientras se dirigía al carro y este daba marcha

-"Al parecer si mi primo no se da prisa podría arrepentirse toda su vida"-Pensó un tanto divertida al saber como reaccionaria Darién ante tales amenazas, Serena entro un tato sorprendida por la actitud de Seiya pero se distrajo de eso para aprestarle atención a su visita-También hubiera sido lindo que Andrew hubiera venido, ¿no lo crees Serena?-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la sala

-Eh…si tienes razón a Lita le hubiera encantado, pero tiene una responsabilidad con su trabajo-Comento la rubia acercándose a la sala y empezando a recoger las cosas con la ayuda de Molly, después de que todo estuvo en orden de inmediato se oyó la puerta en señal de que alguien llegaba

-Darien-Menciono emocionada Molly para recibir a su primo el cual estaba sorprendido por la visita de la joven, los tres se dispusieron a cenar la rica cena que había llevado el recién llegado-Ya es bastante tarde-Comento Molly viendo el reloj de pared del comedor

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?-Sugirió la rubia amablemente

-No lo se, no traje lo necesario, el uniforme-Comento un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes llama a tu casa y yo voy por tus cosas-Dijo amablemente el pelinegro en una faceta que hacia que la rubia quedara embelesada

-Muchas gracias-Respondió al mismo tiempo que se paro y se dirigió a la sala para llamar teléfono, dejando a Serena y a Darién solos

-Gracias-Dijo en un susurro la rubia que pudo ser escuchado por el pelinegro

-No deberías de agradecérmelo cabeza de chorlito-Al decir esto la cara de la rubia se ilumino pero después se ensombreció por lo que seguía de la frase-Sabes que no lo hago por ti-

-Listo-Regreso Molly al comedor y al ver el ambiente no se limito a preguntar-¿sucede algo malo?-

-Para nada-Menciono un poco enojada mientras se paraba de su asiento-Me iré a dar una ducha-Anuncio mientras que se subía a las escaleras

-Darién-Dijo en forma de reproche

-Iré por tus cosas-Contesto mientras se preparaba para irse pero algo lo detuvo

-Por favor Darien ya no te engañes-Menciono por ultimo su prima para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él

_Al fin las dos jóvenes estaban listas para dormirse, Serena le preparo una colchoneta especial y varias cobijas, con una pequeña lámpara prendida y cobijadas, decidieron que era buen momento para platicar._

-Oye Molly no sabia que eras buena en el Tenis, ¿acaso Darien te enseño?-Comento recordando el momento que respondió el set

-No-Menciono no muy alegre pero en verdad deseaba platicar con alguien, para ella Serena era ya una amiga

-Ah no, ¿entonces fue Masato?-Dijo con cuidado

-Bueno no, pero fue por ella que lo conocí-

-¿Ella?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Si hace como dos años en Alemania, mi amiga de la infancia, bueno más que una amiga es una hermana mayor, Rui Saonji, fue a Alemania para un entrenamiento especial de Tenis para ir a los Olímpicos, la fui a visitar y la verdad estaba muy contenta de que estaba logrando sus sueños, en uno de sus entrenamientos me pidió que la fuera ver en una exhibición de caridad y allí es donde lo conocí-Comento con unos ojos en ese momento de ilusión mientras que la rubia no dejaba de prestarle atención-Iba ser un juego de parejas ella jugo al lado de Masato ya que también iba en busca de una medalla, ambos tenían una excelente coordinación que desde ese momento lo admire, después de allí nos invitaron a una recepción por parte de los organizadores los Blackmoon-Menciono con tristeza pero Serena se exalto al reconocer ese apellido pero dejo que Molly continuara-Primero me presento a Jedite y al momento nos hicimos buenos amigos, de allí me presento a Masato la verdad es que al principio estaba temblando como gelatina-Comento sacando el lado cómico del relato

-¿Cómo es la familia Blackmoon?-Pregunto un tanto interesada ahora recordando que de esa familia pertenecía a Esmeralda una de las personas que había participado para que Molly tuviera el corazón destrozado

-Bueno de los que conozco esta, Rubeus un joven bastante elegante y educado, de hecho esta comprometido con Karmesite Ivanov es de familia rusa y es muy bonita se dice que él esta muy enamorado de ella, también esta Zafiro primo de Rubeus es un chico introvertido y no le gusta mucho los eventos de sociedad aunque se dice que le tiene una gran admiración a su hermano mayor, Diamante, el heredo de la familia, es muy cotizado pero al parecer ninguna mujer le ha parecido de su nivel es bastante amable y caballeroso pero se le conoce que si quiere algo lo consigue, todos ellos son primos de Esmeralda-Comento dando entender de que la ultima persona no quería hablar

-"Eso quiere decir que Diamante es el primo de Esmeralda y esta aquí en Japón, sabiendo que Masato esta aquí por Molly, ¿acaso?, ¿acaso querrán hacerle algo malo?"-Pensó bastante preocupada

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-Pregunto al ver el semblante de preocupación en su amiga

-No, nada-

-Bueno será mejor no hablar de eso, ya te conté como conocí y me enamore de Masato, ahora tú cuéntame como te enamoraste de mi pri…-No pudo a completar la frase ya que distinguió que Serena ya se había dormido y la verdad si estaba muy cansada por las visitas del día-Buenas noches Serena-Dijo en voz baja para no despertarla, apago la lámpara y con cuidado se dirigió al balcón, con sus manos en su pecho, recordando a esa persona que se negaba a salir de su corazón

_El viernes el día mas esperado por muchos y sobre todo para los estudiantes de la preparatoria Juban que habían ansiado ese día ya que a la vuelta de la esquina estaba el fin de semana, pensando en salir o simplemente descansar de tanta presión ya que un nuevo parcial se acercaba cada vez mas, Serena siendo la única en no tener actividades después de las clases salió con una decisión preparada para ese joven que aseguro esperarla en el mismo lugar y hora, mientras que en uno de los salones una joven castaña miraba con preocupación por la ventana como su amiga caminaba hacia la salida._

-¿Te pasa algo Lita?, te ves preocupada-Menciono el joven chef siendo los únicos en el salón

-Bueno-

-Anda confía en mi-Comento con una sonrisa amable

-Lo que pasa es que un joven de nombre Diamante Blackmoon invito a Serena a salir-

-¿Dijiste Diamante Blackmoon?-Pregunto sorprendido ante ese hecho mientras se asomaba por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso lo conoces?-Cuestiono Lita ante la reacción de su profesor de cocina

-Si-Comento secamente sabía que las cosas se pondrían complicadas

-¿Es alguien peligroso?-Dijo bastante angustiada por la seguridad de su amiga

-No, no te preocupes te aseguro que no le hará daño-Le comento al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros-Pero por favor no le digas nada Molly, ¿esta bien?-Pidió de manera compasiva

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que me darás una explicación de lo que esta sucediendo-Exigió de la castaña de la misma manera en la que Jedite le pedía guardar el secreto

-De acuerdo-Contesto, sabia que su petición era razonable

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Se escucho decir de la recién llegada mientras que los dos se separaban sutilmente

-No para nada Molly-Comento Lita un poco apenada, para que después entraran las demás alumnas y empezaran la clase

-Hola-Menciono seductoramente el joven que la esperaba ansiosamente a diferencia del día anterior llevaba un traje de color vino

-Auhm Hola-Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa-Lo mas seguro es que vienes por tu respuesta, ¿verdad?-Comento mientras que con sus manos apretaba fuertemente su mochila

-Si, ¿pero no te gustaría tomar algo?-Menciono el apuesto joven tratando de calmar la situación-Dejare que tu elijas el lugar, ¿te parece?-

-Auhm esta bien, queda aquí cerca-Argumento mientras veía la limosina, no se sentiría segura subirse al vehículo de alguien que solo a conocido un par de cosas, así que notando eso le pidió el chofer que se retirara y se dirigieron al lugar en silencio, llegaron al Crown para sentirse segura sabiendo que uno de sus amigos trabajaban allí, Andrew se sorprendió al ver a Serena con su acompañante pero trataba de no quitarle el ojo encima para cuidarla

-Se ve que te cuida mucho-Menciono un tanto divertido al ver las reacciones del rubio

-Bueno, es que no eres muy conocido por aquí-Trato de justificar

-Tienes razón, ¿por cierto tienes novio?-Comento rápidamente sorprendiendo en la rubia

-No..no tengo-Contesto algo desanimada

-Que suerte-Agrego bastante contento

-Dime, ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?-Menciono bastante sutil

-Me supongo que ella ya te habrá dicho algo de mi-Contesto con un deje de decepción notando el rostro de la rubia que denotaba que lo que había mencionado era cierto-Ahora veo porque aceptaste venir aquí conmigo-

-Lamento hacerte sentir así-

-Se ve que te preocupas por los demás, además si no hubiera sido por esa causa no te estaría conociendo-Argumento optimista sin embargo la rubia no sabia que rumbo tomaría esto, pero estaba decidía de hacer lo posible para saber que tenían planeado para ella-Solo te pido una oportunidad para que me conozcas-

-Dime, ¿Por qué yo?-Cuestiono bastante interesada-Hay tantas chicas lindas, hay alguna razón en especial como para pedirme una cita-La rubia era directa en lo que decía, trataba de probar que tan sincero era el joven que tenia enfrente

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-Pregunto de manera seductora mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo del té que había ordenado, pero aun así noto que la rubia asentía-¿Aceptaras salir conmigo?-Pregunto de manera que imponía una condición

-Auhm esta bien-Dijo no muy convencida

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Contesto con una sincera sonrisa-Bien mañana habrá una exposición en la galería de arte donde se exhibirán unos cuadros míos-

-¿Acaso no es la galería de arte "Milenio de Plata"?-Pregunto la rubia sorprendió al heredero de los Blackmoon

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Una conocida mía también expondrá unos cuadros-

-Que pequeño es el mundo-Aseguro el joven viendo como la conoció y la manera en como sabría su misteriosa respuesta-Pues bien, allí tendrás tu respuesta-En verdad el joven era persuasivo para conseguir lo que quiere pero también sabia el trabajo que le costaba conseguir lo que quería

_En una habitación donde se notaba que el sol se despedía lentamente para recibir la luna en un manto nocturno, las cortinas de una amplia ventana se mecían al compas del viento mientras que una joven de cabello corto estaba descansado en la orilla de una mesa casi al ras del suelo, el sueño inevitablemente le había llegado, vestía cómodamente una falda tableada de color blanco y una blusa sin mangas color rosa muy pegada al cuerpo, vestimenta que rara vez se ponía, también se encontraba libros y apuntes de varias materias, de repente sintió que alguien delicadamente la rodeaba de la cintura y empezaba a oler su cabello, ella con algo de temor se enderezo su cabeza lentamente pero lo que logro es hacerle espacio para que él pudiera besar su cuello, ese aroma lo conocía, lo que provoco que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente dejando la razón a un lado, de repente el ya no deseaba solo su cuello, sus manos dejaron de sujetar su cintura para poder lograr otra posición, por fin la había atrapado en sus labios logrando que ella experimentara una maravillosa sensación, de inmediatos sus brazos rodearon el cuello de aquel joven, él no dejo de sujetarla por la espalda y lentamente la deposito en el piso como una pieza delicada que con un movimiento brusco se podría romper, el se separo un instante de ella y logro ver sus ojos, esos ojos que irremediablemente deseaba ver día con día ya que se había convertido en una necesidad, nuevamente la empezó a besar mientras que una de sus manos empezaba acariciar su pierna con una sutiliza que ella no podía negarle ese roce, no sabia en que iba terminar esto o tal vez si lo sabia y no temía de eso, ella lo sabia el pelo castaño y el amatista de sus ojos era la combinación perfecta._

-Solo fue en sueño-Argumento después de que bruscamente se despertara y ver que el ya no estaba a su lado y que nunca estuvo-¿Amy que te esta pasando?-Se pregunto un tanto alterada mientras tocaba su pecho y aun sentía esa misma sensación, vio nuevamente sus apuntes y libros, pero se dio cuenta que había estudiado suficiente, podría dar un día entero clases de lo que había repasado luego su mirada se dirigió al reloj de pared, casi las 6 de la tarde-Creo que necesito despejarme-Preparo todo lo necesario para su salida y dirigirse al lugar que tal vez despejaría un poco su mente y relajarse

_Mientras que en el Crown el joven Andrew estaba descansado en la barra después de un agitado día, pero una presencia en la puerta hizo que su vista se cruzara con los ojos verdes de Lita._

-Hola Lita-Menciono con una sonrisa por tan encantadora visita

-Hola, te traje un poco de pastel que prepare hoy en clase-Comento mientras le ofrecía un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, ¿sabias que Serena estuvo aquí con un joven?-

-Te refieres a Diamante Blackmoon- Decía mientras se sentaba al lado del joven

-¿Sabes quien es él?-Pregunto bastante sorprendido

-Si al parecer esta bastante interesado en Serena y no solo eso, es primo de Esmeralda-

-¿La joven con la que le fue infiel Masato a Molly?-Ante esta pregunta la castaña asintió-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-

-Jedite me lo conto-Contesto con una sonrisa

-Ah ya veo, parece que te llevas muy bien con él-Argumento desviando la mirada de la castaña sin percatar la actitud que tomaba el joven

-Si, es una persona muy caballerosa y bastante amable-Respondió con entusiasmo

-Bueno, creo que termino mi descanso, será mejor ir a trabajar-Comento al mismo tiempo que se paraba y emprendía marcha no sin antes ser sujetado por Lita haciendo que se estremeciera

-Mañana habrá una exposición en la galería "Milenio de Plata", las chicas y yo pensamos ir, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-Comento sabiendo que los sábado el joven trabajaba medio día, sin embargo el no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Lita

-Esta bien- Comento con una sonrisa forzada mientras se retiraba con su pedazo de pastel que preparo la castaña

_En el centro de la ciudad se ubica un club exclusivo, no cualquiera podía entrar, este tenia un gimnasio completo, aparatos, clases para ejercitarse y una piscina techada, un joven vestido adecuadamente al lugar con el objetivo de despejarse un rato, además el ejercicio hacia que se relajara, pero primero se dirigió a la recepción donde una atractiva dama de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y unos enigmáticos ojos marrones era la que atendía_

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kaolinete, ¿en que le puedo servir?-Menciono amablemente ante el joven que tenia enfrente

-Bueno la verdad es que no me ubico bien en este lugar-Comento un tanto avergonzado

-Usted debe ser nuevo, no se preocupe yo misma le puedo dar un breve recorrido-

-¿No seria mucha molestia?-Cuestiono el joven

-No, además la que se encarga de la recepción vendrá enseguida solo la estoy cubriendo-

_Aquella mujer le fue indicando en el recorrido todo acerca del lugar, en uno de los pasillos había varias ventanas que iban dirigiendo su vista hacia una enorme piscina que en el otro extremo tenia unas enormes ventanas que daban un espectacular paisaje de un ciudad iluminada, aquel joven percato quien era la única chica que estaba nadando con sutil gracia de una sirena._

-"Amy"-Fue el nombre que apareció en su mente mientras la observaba

-Ella es la hija de la doctora Mizuno, es una de nuestras importantes clientas y una excelente nadadora-Comento Kaolinete viendo el interés del joven, el recorrido había terminado, agradeciendo el servicio que recibió al enseñarle el lugar, había optado por ir a las caminadoras, el lugar estaba relativamente vacio, el viernes casi no era destinado para ir al gimnasio es por eso que había decidido ir a ese día, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en esa imagen en la piscina, solo tardo 20 minutos en el aparto para detenerse y terminar con su playera pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor, no quiso esperar un momento mas y se dirigió a ese lugar con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, entro al territorio acuático, su corazón se acelero al verla con ese encanto

-Taiki-Menciono sorprendida al verlo a la orilla de la alberca y asegurarse que no fuera otro de sus sueños-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto un poco cohibida al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a las escaleras para poder salir del agua y que el castaño le ofreciera una toalla que al contacto se sintió bastante cálida

-Bueno vine a ejercitarme, te vi y me pareció adecuado saludarte-Justifico al mismo tiempo que veía como la joven agitaba la toalla sobre su cabeza

-Oh ya veo-

-No sabía que eras tan buena nadando-Dijo sin dejar de fijarse en la grácil figura que tenía puesto un traje de baño de una pieza color blanco

-Gracias-Contesto mientras recogía sus cosas y tomaba rumbo hacia las duchas

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto con cierto interés

-Iré a darme una ducha después partiré hacia casa-

-Ya es algo tarde-Argumento mientras miraba el manto nocturno por los enormes ventanales-¿Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa?-

-Tu siempre eres tan amable conmigo-

-No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara-Dijo conscientemente mientras que Amy se sonrojaba-Estaría mas tranquilo si te llevo a tu casa-

-Muchas gracias, tratare de no tardarme-

-Te espero en la recepción-

_En la azotea de la escuela Juban se encontraba una joven que ocultaba su identidad detrás de un antifaz y un cabello arreglado a una coleta, había llegado antes de lo acordado a la tarjeta, admiraba por el enrejado lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad, pero fue perturbada por un ruido, con un sutil movimiento giro sobre sus talones para ver quien era, él ojiverde solo se limito a ver a esa joven que con su canto lo había cautivado, vestía un vestido de color naranja ceñido de la cintura hacia su pecho sujetado como un coserte con dos delgados listones en sus hombros y de la parte de abajo era mas amplio llegando hasta arriba de las rodillas y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color, obviamente salir a las calles así era un peligro pero siendo Mina Aino lo tenia todo planeado para su encuentro, todo, menos rebelar su identidad._

-Estas aquí-Menciono sorprendido haciendo notar a la rubia esa mirada que no solía dar Yaten todo el tiempo

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunto mientras que se acercaba a el lentamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Te ves hermosa-Contesto para justificar esa mirada, Mina trato de guardar el control, en verdad deseaba lanzarse hacia a él besarlo para nunca dejarlo ir, pero sentía que eso no serviría

-Solo eso vas a decirme, ¿acaso no me extrañaste?-Argumento mientras cambiaba una posición poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-Demasiado, por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte-Comento firme y seguro, haciendo flaquear por un momento a la rubia pero su razón hico que reaccionara de la manera que ella deseaba

-Por favor, lo mas seguro es que se lo dices a cualquiera-Argumento fingiendo decepción mientras le daba la espalda, pero algo la sorprendió, el peli plateado la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos distinguiendo su respiración cerca de su cuello, luchaba por no perderse en su aroma, menos mal que por su posición no notaba lo sonrojada que lucia

-Nunca, tú has sido la única-Murmuro cerca de su oído

-Cualquiera diría que estas obsesionado conmigo-Argumento haciendo que el rompiera aquel contacto concibiendo que lo mirara de frente tomando firmemente sus hombros

-Tal vez si este obsesionado, pero es porque me gustas-Lo dijo, ella como hubiera deseado que le dijera eso sin el antifaz y siendo como es Mina Aino en vez de la enigmática "Venus", solo opto por hacer una mueca, una sonrisa que reflejaba incredulidad y porque no decir burla

-No puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces, pienso que eso es muy superficial y muy frívolo-Respondió tajante haciendo que aquel joven palideciera y soltara sus hombros, esa respuesta que el había dado tantas veces le era regresada por la única mujer que en verdad deseaba, pero sabia que eso era una realidad-No pongas esa cara, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma-Agrego mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto el ojiverde temiendo no volverla a ver

-Si, pero no te preocupes, te daré la oportunidad que me conozcas como "Venus", para que tu mismo te des cuenta si estas enamorado de mi o de un espejismo-Comento con un guiño dejando al ojiverde sin palabras para lograr retirarse lo mas rápido posible

_Sábado el día en que algunos jóvenes se encuentran con amigos, pareja o simplemente se quedan en casa con la familia o dedicarse un tiempo para ellos mismos, el día era soleado y un tanto caluroso, al joven huésped de los Tsukino descansaba los sábados, aun así su costumbre de levantarse temprano no se perdía, decidió hacer un delicioso desayuno para él y la rubia que empezaba habitar sus pensamientos constantemente, la cual empezaba a bajar de las escaleras después de una lucha interna por seguir en la cama pero aun así su rostro denotaba preocupación e intriga por saber lo que sucedería esa noche._

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-Comento en voz alta el pelinegro mientras la veía al pie de las escaleras

-Eh…ah si-Contesto denotando que no le estaba prestando atención, algo que noto de inmediato el joven

-Se nota que aun sigues dormida cabeza de chorlito-Argumento tratando de hacer enojara a la rubia pero el resultado no era el que esperaba

-No lo creo, dormí bastante bien-Contesto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el comedor

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto tratando de sonar calmado algo que en verdad no estaba

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Decía mientras empezaba agarrar su porción para poder degustar del desayuno que había estado a su disposición en la mesa, la respuesta del pelinegro no llego porque sonó el timbre

-Yo voy –Se ofreció el pelinegro sin quitar ese semblante de preocupación, abrió la puerta y distinguió la figura de una joven de pelo corto y ojos violeta-¿Hotaru?-

-¿Darien, acaso tu vives aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida ante la presencia de aquel joven que había visitado la tienda de su padre

-¿Quién es Darien?-Oyó decir por la voz de Serena que se fue acercando a la puerta para ver a la joven que tenia casi la edad de su hermano-Buenos días, ¿en que te podemos ayudar?-Menciono amablemente

-Buenos días, me llamo Hotaru Tomoe, soy compañera de Sammy Tsukino- Respondió educadamente

-Ah de mi hermano-

-Si, vine a traeré lo que encargo la maestra para la semana entrante-Argumento un poco nerviosa algo que de inmediato noto la rubia

-¿No te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?-Pregunto cordialmente

-¿No será molestia?-Pregunto con un deje de alegría

-Claro, estas invitada-Agrego Darien haciendo que la joven entrara y disfrutara de una ameno desayuno, a Hotaru le hacia tener una extraña paz, ya que su madre murió cuando ella era una bebe y nunca supo como era comer en familia

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida-Argumento en la salida ofreciendo una reverencia

-No gracias a ti por traerle la tarea a mi hermano-Agrego igualmente con una reverencia

-No fue nada, al contrario-Contesto con una risa nervioso un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Espero verlos pronto-Concluyo cuando tomaba rumbo hacia su destino

-"Es una suerte que Sammy tenga una admiradora tan linda"-Pensó Serena con un poco mas de animo viendo a la joven alejarse-Ahh, es verdad, Darien hoy en la noche habrá una exposición en la galería de arte "Milenio de Plata", ¿te gustaría ir?-Comento con temple hacia el moreno

-¿Esta noche?-

-Si, o ¿acaso tienes un compromiso?-

-No, ire-Dijo para aceptar la invitación

-Bien llamare a las chicas para ponernos de acuerdo-Agrego con una sonrisa, pero él sabia que detrás de ese gesto se escondía algo

_Noche de Sábado, empezaba la vida nocturna, en compañía o ya sea en soledad, pero esta noche era especial, se resolvería un enigma, Darien, Andrew y Molly estaban en la sala comentado algunas trivialidades, mientras que Serena se terminaba de arreglar en su cuarto en compañía de sus amigas, les había comentado todo acerca del enigmático Diamante Blackmoon, Lita era la única que no se sorprendía a ese hecho, agrego a la platica sus planes con el joven pero pensaron que era demasiado arriesgado aunque al fin no muy convencidas decidieron confiar en Serena._

-Hoy seremos la envidia de esta noche, ¿no lo crees Darien?-Comento entusiasmado Andrew al tener el honor de acompañar a sus lindas amigas pero en especial en una

-Ya me imagino, viendo como escoltas con tu fuerte brazo gallardamente a Serena-Agrego con entusiasmo Molly, sin embargo el pelinegro no dijo nada ya que la charla no pudo seguir porque Lita, Amy y Mina ya habían bajado

-Ya estamos listas-Dijeron en unisonó

-¿Y Serena?-Pregunto Molly, hasta que escucharon unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, de inmediato decicidieron esperarla cerca del lugar observándola al descender cada peldaño, todas iban muy lindas pero cierto pelinegro solo sentía que perdia al control solo verla a ella, primero vio sus largas piernas que alcanzaba a distinguir unas zapatillas azules de un tono elevado, mientras que la miraba bien un lindo vestido del mismo color que era ampón por parte de la faldilla y ajustado por la parte de arriba en un estilo stramples y algo inusual en ella su pelo no era sujetado por las dos coletas de siempre si no que este al fin tenia su libertad, era tan largo, brillante y sedoso al mismo tiempo que una cinta que combinara con el coordinado la llevara en forma de diadema, todo eso hacia que sus ojos lucieran destellantes

-Te vez muy bien Serena-Argumento animadamente su amigo

-Jejeje, No se porque pero decidí que por hoy llevaría el cabello suelto-Comento algo apenada-Pero bien será mejor irnos-Argumento finalmente sin darse cuenta como Darien no le despegaba la mirada

_Gracias a la mamá de Molly que les ofreció una limosina pudieron llegar hacia la galería de la cual algunos medios habían llegado por ser un evento muy trascendente algo que no esperan los jóvenes y otros no le tomaban importancia, todos entraron aunque cierta rubia estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le había dicho aquel joven._

_**-Allí tendrás tu respuesta-**_

-"¿Qué me querrá decir con eso?"-Se preguntaba, pero de repente alguien ofreció su brazo para escoltarse se sorprendió al toparse con los ojos de esa persona, que hizo que se llenara de tranquilidad

-Recuerda que eres mi responsabilidad mientras tus padres regresan-Argumento de manera de tener alguna justificación

-Gracias Darien-Contesto con una sonrisa y mas calmada, fueron adentrándose hasta que una mirada no podía creer lo que veía "Un ángel caído del cielo"

-Bombon-Llamo mientras se acercaba a la pareja-Que bien vienes esta noche-Comento mientras que ella no se daba cuenta de la certera mirada que se dirigían ambos pelinegros

-Muchas Gracias Seiya-

-Que bueno que vinieron-Se escucho decir de la voz de Michiru acompañada de Haruka que al ver lo que sus ojos veían, ver a su querida Serena en medio de esos dos-Pero por favor disfruten de la exposición, en un momento uno de los pintores expondrá una importante pieza-Comento de manera de romper ese extraño ambiente

-Amy-Se escucho a su espalda mientras que veía una pintura con atención

-Taiki-Menciono mientras volteaba verlo sin alejarse de la pieza

-¿No sabia que también te gustaba la pintura?-

-Bueno mi padre es pintor y cada vez que veo una siento que me acerco más a él aunque solo me mande una postal el día de mi cumpleaños-

-¿Viaja mucho?-Cuestiono él mientras que ella asentía en silencio al mismo tiempo que volvía a dirigir su mirada en el cuadro, pero él estaba atento a ella, no sabia como ni cuando pero le encantaba descubrir mas cosas de ella

-Por favor necesito de su atención en la sala principal-Se escucho una voz varonil en el micrófono haciendo que todos los asistentes acudieron a ese lugar

-¿Diamante?-Pregunto sorprendida Molly al distinguir la figura que estaba arriba de un escenario y al lado de el un enorme cuadro oculto de una aterciopelada de color rojo

-Agradezco su atención, bien antes de presentar mi gran obra, quisiera contarles una breve historia, cuando tuve uso de razón empezar a tener sueños todos relacionados con una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada profunda como el mar, sin querer empecé a pintarla pero nunca las mostré al publico este secreto solo lo sabían mis personas mas cercanas, esa mujer para mi se convirtió en la mas hermosa y bella haciendo que no me fijara en nadie mas que no fuera ella, suena una locura pero me enamore de ella, esto se les hará familiar lo se, hoy por fin compartiré esto con ustedes, aquí hay alguien muy especial que me hizo una pregunta, pues bien-Comento mientras quitaba la tela y se miraba una mujer de perfil de cabellos dorados sujetados en dos coletas, con una mirada llena de tranquilidad y mostraba parte de su pecho siendo cubierto sutilmente por sus manos como si tratara de que su alma no saliera de si, también mostraba parte de su espalda donde se distinguía el nacimiento de unas hermosas alas blancas

-NO PUEDE SER-Menciono una sorprendida Haruka

-ES…ES INCREIBLE-Dudo en decir Seiya

-¿PERO COMO?-Cuestiono asombrada la rubia que de inmediato tuvo contacto con el huésped de su casa

-ES SERENA-Argumento Darien tratando de guardar la calma mientras miraba la enorme similitud entre la mujer del cuadro y de la joven del cual estaba enamorado

-Allí esta tu respuesta-Comento satisfecho el joven artista

CONTINUARA….

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete

Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara

Lancé un hechizo, para asegurarme,  
de nuestro encuentro  
Nuestras manos se tocan suaves  
y luego me sonríen

Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite

Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano

Pretendimos no darnos  
cuenta de lo que sentíamos  
y de pronto notamos, que nos enamoramos

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dakishimetaino

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sólo quiero abrazarte

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano

Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite

Hasta ahora, no podía decirlo, sólo lo escondía...  
Sólo actúo cuando me hago la fuerte, por favor nótalo...

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete

Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano

Si esperas cinco minutos, hasta el encuentro  
y después de ello, sí, ya nos enamoramos

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Nakitakunaruno

Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki

Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno

Cuando juntamos las manos así,

Me siento algo extraña,  
es un sentimiento muy extraño

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dakishimetaino

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sólo quiero abrazarte

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dakishimetaino

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sólo quiero abrazarte

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dakishimetaino

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sólo quiero abrazarte

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah Let Me Be With You

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dejame estar contigo

* * *

**Hola querido publico, lamento que ese capitulo de Diciembre no llegara, pero es que el frio no me ayuda en nada, dirán que están loca pero bueno así soy yo XD, bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice un poco largo, les confieso que casi no me gusta hacerlos tan extensos porque siento que se cansan, pero bueno al parecer Serena ya se entero de la verdad y la parte de Amy no se, quise ponerlo, por dios la muchacha tiene hormonas!!, jejeje, creo que me exalte un poco, gracias por seguir leyendo y mas por los comentarios que son muy bien recibidos, la canción que utilizamos al final se llama Let me be with be you, opening de Chobits, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia den click en el recuadro de abajo jijiji, Tambien quiero agradecer a:**

**Catalina angel, monyk, lucecita moon, Neo Reina Serenity, nahima-chan, Daniela, ****monymoonchiba, aryz, Kitty_Tsukino scheryl y a ti también además de **

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 23**

"**Pigmalión" **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo**** 23**

"**Pigmalión****"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

_En ese tiempo en la mansión en donde todo era tranquilidad y alegría, los copos de nieve bajaban suavemente del manto nocturno hasta tocar el suelo de un jardín que era cubierto por una sabana blanca de ese suave material extraído del cielo, ella miraba como caían por esa ventana, sabia que su vida era como esos copos, se iba lentamente y ya cuando llegara el momento de tocar el suelo sabia que era su final, sus ojos color granate trataban de no derramar ni una sola lagrima con el objetivo de tener que aceptar su destino, pero de repente su mirada se fijo en esa personita que ella tanto amaba._

- Mamá - mencionó un pequeño que estaba cobijado para no sufrir del frio e indicar que era momento de dormir.

- Perdón, cariño - argumentó al mismo tiempo que lo observaba y se aseguraba que su pequeño estuviera bien abrigado -¿Quieres que te cuente una historia antes de dormir? - preguntó sonriente una de esas imágenes que su hijo no olvidaría, el cabello ondulado color castaño claro y los hermosos ojos granate y su sonrisa tan cálida de una tierna mujer.

- Si - respondió con entusiasmo, su madre tenía el encanto de Sherezada de las mil y una noches, lo que provocaba que su imaginación volara a lugares que parecían inalcanzables.

- Esta bien – contestó, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo - Te contare una de mis favoritas -mencionó a la oscuridad del cuarto, iluminados solamente con una lámpara en la mesita de noche, sentada cerca de su pequeño, mirándolo con afecto y dulzura - "Aún es muy pequeño" – pensó, dejándose llevar por un momento de tristeza, aunque esta trató de descargarla en un suspiro - Hay un mito en donde se habla de un escultor proveniente de Chipre de nombre Pigmalión, a él ninguna mujer lo complacía, veía en algunas hipocresía, en otras arrogancia y en unas la pretensión andante, todas carecían de perfección y de ese encanto en el que él se envolviera locamente, pero un día tomo un cincel y esculpió a un bella mujer de marfil, aunque esta no tuviera vida, irremediablemente se enamoró de ella, había momentos en que la observaba, la acariciaba, hasta que su hábito fue besarla en cada oportunidad -

- ¿Besaba a una estatua, sabiendo que no estaba viva? - preguntó el pequeño con una cara de incredulidad.

- El amor a veces es misterioso, cariño - respondió deseando que su hijo en un futuro se enamorara locamente sin importar si no presenciaba ese momento - Para suerte de Pigmalión esto cambiaría de una manera que a él lo haría feliz -

-¿Cómo? - cuestionó curioso al querer saber más de la historia.

- Se celebró una magnifica fiesta en honor de la diosa del amor, Venus, se ofrecían regalos, sacrificios, bailes y oraciones en el cual Pigmalión estuvo presente, suplicó que su bella estatua cobrara vida, sin embargo pensó que su petición no fue escuchada por la diosa, así que decidió regresar a su casa, triste y abatido, contemplando nuevamente la escultura, la besó, pero algo nuevo encontró, ya no sentía esa frialdad en sus labios, sino el calor y la suavidad de estos, percatándose que su escultura, había cobrado vida en una bella mujer de nombre Galatea con la cual se desposó.-

- Pero - argumentó no muy convencido por su relato.

- ¿Pero? - preguntó la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Galatea no se pudo enamorar de otra persona? - preguntó curioso, algo que provocó una gentil sonrisa en su madre, nuevamente se abría un debate, algo que sucedía cada noche que le contaba un relato de la mitología griega.

- Interesante pregunta - comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama, acomodando la cabeza de su pequeño cerca de su pecho y delicadamente acariciaba sus cabellos - Bueno Pigmalión, la esculpió con la idea de crear una mujer perfecta para él, al ver que con el tiempo se enamoró de ella pidiendo que le dieran vida para así poderse casar con ella, hubiera sido triste si ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos -

- Pero lo toman como si ella fuera un objeto, bueno eso era cuando era de marfil, en ese entonces Pigmalión era su dueño, pero cuando ella cobrara vida, ¿no lo tendría que amar más como un padre que como un esposo? - ante estas conclusiones su madre se asombraba de la inteligencia y el carácter para cuestionar los antiguos relatos de una milenaria cultura, más sin embargo lo dejo continuar - La diosa Venus le dio vida, lo que implica un libre albedrio y un corazón propio, pero no le dio un destino - dijo esto viendo atentamente a su madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, al ser un humano tenemos derecho de forjar un destino, "Aunque a veces los sueños se desvanezcan frente a tus ojos" - pensó ella mientras le regalaba un tierno abrazo - En el caso de Pigmalión hubiera luchado por el amor de Galatea y comprobar si estaban destinados a estar juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para conseguir esa respuesta – mencionó, mientras miraba fijamente la mirada de su hijo.

- ¿Es lo que pasó contigo y mi papá? - ante esto la mujer rió divertida.

- A decir verdad, al principio no me caía muy bien tu padre, pero con el tiempo se robó mi corazón, siendo el hombre que amaré por siempre, ¿y sabes por qué? – cuestionó, mientras su hijo negaba con la cabeza - Por saber que es tener un hijo tan maravilloso como tú – contestó, mientras revolvía los cabellos oscuros de su hijo - Bien es hora de dormir -

- Buenas noches, mamá – se despidió, mientras se recostaba en la cama siendo abrigado por su madre al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y lámpara era apagada, mientras que la bella dama con todo su afecto regaló un beso en los cabellos de su hijo, estaba agotada su enfermedad la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, en fase terminal ella decidió quedarse en casa y no morir en la cama de un hospital, prefirió que fuera en la casa donde había vivido momentos tan felices.

- Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides - mencionó en susurro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz del pasillo - Que descanses mi querido Darien - mencionó sin saber que esta era la despedida para madre e hijo.

_Era la desventaja de tener excelente memoria, no solo recordar cosas que te benefician si no además cosas que te causan un gran dolor, por un momento el apuesto pelinegro se transportó a ese recuerdo, la situación que estaba viviendo, automáticamente lo relacionó con ese pasaje de su infancia, veía como observaban ese cuadro, algunos admirados, sorprendidos y un poco alarmados, él se incluía entre los últimos._

- NO PUEDE SER - mencionó una sorprendida Haruka.

- ES…ES INCREIBLE - dudó en decir Seiya.

- ¿PERO, COMO? - cuestionó asombrada la rubia que de inmediato tuvo contacto con el huésped de su casa.

- ES SERENA - argumentó Darien, tratando de guardar la calma mientras miraba la enorme similitud entre la mujer del cuadro y de la joven del cual estaba enamorado.

- Allí está tu respuesta - comentó satisfecho el joven artista.

- ¡SERENA! - gritaron alarmadas las chicas al observar como la joven se desvanecía, pero por suerte los fuertes brazos de Darien lograron sostenerla.

- Será mejor sacarla de aquí - trató de sonar calmado el joven que cargaba la rubia.

- Llevémosla a mi auto - sugirió preocupada Haruka por su amiga, tomando rumbo para que lo siguieran a la salida y pedir al ballet parking el convertible de la rubia ceniza, en el cual solo subieron Michiru, Serena, Darien, Molly y obviamente Haruka, aunque los demás quedaron preocupados, confiaban que ella estaría bien, sin embargo, no podían negar que lo que había pasado fue extraordinario, mientras tanto Diamante se percató del incidente, dispuesto bajar del escenario pero fue interceptado por un ejercito de reporteros.

- Joven Diamante, díganos, ¿es verdad que soñaba con la famosa Selene? - comentó una joven reportera.

- ¿Selene? - preguntó curioso el peli plateado sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Si, Selene, una de las jóvenes promesa en la fotografía - argumentó otro reportero.

- También conocida como Serena Tsukino - completó otro reportero, dejando sorprendido a Diamante.

- Vaya no me lo esperaba - comentó con una sonrisa, enorgulleciéndose de estar enamorado de alguien con maravillosas virtudes.

-¿Qué relación tiene con ella? - preguntó otro reportero, mientras los flash y las luces de las cámaras iluminaban al heredero del imperio Black Moon.

- Pues aún ninguna - respondió apenado con cierto encanto en su manera de expresarse - Sin embargo, aspiro tener alguna, si me disculpan es todo lo que diré - finalizó tratando de huir del lugar con éxito.

_Mientras que en el coche en rumbo a la mansión Tsukino, Serena aun seguía sin reaccionar, pero Darien había percatado que solo era un leve desmallo y era mejor que ella despertara por su cuenta, aun así disimuladamente estaba pendiente de ella, sin embargo, Molly se sentía extrañamente culpable por la situación._

- Creo que todo esto es por mi culpa - decía cabizbaja, mientras que los mechones de su cabello se balanceaban por el viento - Si no fuera que vine a Japón, que después Masato viniera y su familia política también, resultando que Diamante esta enamorado de Serena, esto no habría pasado, yo lo lamento -

- No digas eso, nadie te está culpando de nada - comentó el pelinegro, con su mirada fija que incitó a la joven a mirarlo y sentir que debía defender su punto de vista.

- Pero, en realidad yo soy la…. -

- No eres la culpable de que el joven Diamante esté enamorado de cabeza de bombón, nadie es culpable de las acciones que puedan tener las demás personas, solo ellos mismos deciden lo que hacen - interfirió Haruka al mismo tiempo que por el espejo miraba a cierto moreno con frialdad, que el de inmediato noto la indirecta.

_En lo que resta del camino, estuvieron tranquilos, Molly seguía callada, suponiendo el porque de la presencia de los Blackmoon, sin embargo, no esperaba que esto fuera a pasar, llegaron a la residencia Tsukino en donde el apuesto huésped, se encargó de llevar a Serena a su cuarto aún estando inconsciente, delicadamente la depositó sobre su cama y no pudo evitar admirarla, tan tranquila y pacifica, su mano suavemente acaricio su rostro._

-"¿Qué pensaría Pigmalion si otra persona osara en tocar a la mujer que ama?" - pensó refiriéndose a Diamante mientras seguía disfrutando del contacto con la rubia, pero después tuvo que detenerse por que comenzaba a despertar la joven en cuestión.

- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó casi en un susurro, percatándose que estaba ella, una tenue luz y su amado.

- Solo te desmayaste - contestó de manera ya acostumbrada por ella.

- ¿Entonces….lo del cuadro en realidad pasó? – preguntó, mientras ponía una mano en su frente y sus ojos se abrían ampliamente.

- Si, será mejor que descanses – respondió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse, pero fue detenido por la voz de la rubia.

- Darien – dijo apenas en un susurro audible, y apenada agregó - Gracias por volverme a cargar, sabiendo que a ti te desagrada…..- no terminó de decir su frase ya que Darien la interrumpió.

- Ya te lo dije, recuerda que eres mi responsabilidad mientras tus padres regresan - después de esto salió de la habitación sin percatarse de la sonrisa de conformidad de la rubia, "solo lo hacia por sus padres, no por ella."

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? - se escuchó decir en la parte de debajo de las escaleras de una bella joven rubia.

- No se a que te refieres - contestó fríamente sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

- No te hagas el tonto ¿quieres?, no me trates de estúpida - volvió a decir Haruka, mientras que Darien seguía sin decir nada - Ella no merece que seas así, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de la verdad? -

- Y según tú, ¿Cuál es esa verdad? - preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

- De que ella vale demasiado y que tú no eres el único en la guerra – finalizó, mientras se dirige con Michiru a la sala, que charlaba con Molly.

- ¿Ya nos vamos Haruka? - preguntó Michiru levantándose del sofá.

- Si, les encargo que cuiden mucho de cabeza de bombón – pidió Haruka al pelinegro y a su prima.

-No se preocupen, Darien y yo nos encargaremos de ella - contestó Molly cordialmente.

- Eso espero – dijo duramente, volviendo a dirigir una tajante mirada al ojiazul haciendo que las dos jóvenes se percataran de este acto.

-Nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho Molly - agregó Michiru tratando sonar calmada mientras se marchaban.

_Darien permitió que Molly se quedara en la casa, pero dejando que Serena se quedara sola, al día siguiente la prima del pelinegro se retiro a los primeros rayos del sol, la rubia había descendido sin mucho entusiasmo con sus bellos ojos bastante cansado, no había logrado dormir del todo bien, ahora había aceptado salir con ese chico, Diamante, un joven millonario, apuesto, atento y además perdidamente enamorado de ella, el deseo de cualquier mujer, pero menos para ella ya que su deseo tenia otro nombre._

- Ya me voy a trabajar - anunció el pelinegro que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Que te vaya bien - mencionó con una sonrisa forzada, que el pelinegro notó, pero prefirió no hacer notar esa preocupación sobre la actitud de Serena, diez minutos que la rubia no percató, se escuchó que alguien estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días Serena! - se oyó decir cuando la joven giro la perilla y vio de frente a sus tres amigas.

- ¡Chicas!, pasen – dijo, sonando cordial y tratando de comportarse de lo más normal.

- Decidimos visitarte después de lo que sucedió ayer - comentó Amy, haciendo notar el verdadero semblante que trataba de disimular.

- La verdad es que si fue bastante impactante lo que sucedió - agregó Lita bastante intrigada por las circunstancias sucedidas previamente.

- Agradezco mucho que me hayan visitado, la verdad esto me agarro por sorpresa - explicó la joven de las dos coletas.

- ¿Y Darien no ha dicho nada al respecto? - cuestionó Mina bastante interesada.

- Nada en absoluto, no parece importarle, solo me esta cuidando por obligación - contestó cabizbaja, recordando lo que había dicho el pelinegro la noche anterior.

-"Parece que no ha cambiado nada, ¿Qué rayos tendrá en la cabeza?" - pensó la castaña al tener el conocimiento del constante comportamiento del pelinegro, sin saberlo ese mismo sentimiento era también acechada por Mina.

- Lo más curioso de esto es que lo sucedido ayer me hizo recordar una historia - comentó Amy desviándose un poco del tema para no hacer sentir tan mal a la rubia.

- ¿Te refieres al mito de Pigmalión? - preguntó Mina, a lo cual la joven de cabello corto asintió.

- ¿Pigmalión? - preguntó curiosa Serena al no tener conocimiento del tema.

- Si, se trata de un escultor que al no encontrar una esposa adecuada para él, esculpió a una bella mujer de marfil, de la cual se enamoró y gracias a Venus cobró vida por deseo de Pigmalión, para que este fuera feliz con Galatea el nombre que le dio a su escultura - explicó Mina de bastante clara y precisa.

- Wow Mina, no sabia que eras fanática de la mitología griega - mencionó la ojiverde bastante sorprendida.

- Es lógico, siendo la diosa del amor, tengo que saber todo lo relacionado con ello - contestó con un guiño de complicidad.

- ¿Entonces mi destino es estar con Diamante? - preguntó bastante preocupada ante tal conclusión.

- Solo es un mito Serena, no estas obligada a estar con él - mencionó Amy tajante para convencer a la joven Tsukino.

- Además no eres su escultura o algo así, solo dijo que te había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, es verdad, suena romántico, pero si no sientes nada por él, Diamante no te puede obligar a hacer lo contrario - argumentó Lita.

- Serena, tú tienes una conciencia y un corazón propio, el cual decide con quiere estar, tú misma eres la dueña de tu destino, eso nunca lo olvides - agregó Mina de forma madura, sorprendiendo a sus amigas pero coincidiendo ante esa idea, después la jóvenes al ver que Serena estaba más tranquila se retiraron, varios minutos después hubo una llegada esperada por la joven.

- Ya estamos en casa - anunció Kenji.

- ¡Mamá! - dijo la rubia, para después lanzarse a los brazos de Ikuko la cual se sorprendió ante tal acto.

- ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa? - preguntó Sammy con un tono irritado.

- Los extrañé mucho - contestó después de soltar a su mamá.

- Pienso, que deberíamos irnos más seguido para que nos recibas así - ante este comentario de Ikuko, soltaron una leve carcajada que hizo que Serena se despejara de ese perturbador pensamiento.

- Bien será mejor desempacar - argumentó el jefe de la familia subiendo por las escaleras seguidos por Ikuko y por último Sammy que se detuvo por un momento debido al llamado de su hermana mayor.

- Por cierto Sammy, ayer vino una joven muy linda a traerte la tarea - comentó sonriente.

- ¿Ah si, quien era? - preguntó sin mucho interés.

- Era Hotaru -

- ¡¿Esa niña?!, que fastidio - contestó molesto haciendo girar sus ojos.

- ¡Oye!, fue muy amable de su parte hacer un gesto para alguien tan grosero como tú - argumentó indignada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Es alguien que prefiero tener lejos de mi, es bastante torpe y no muy brillante que digamos -

- Pero, no por eso no deja de ser alguien valioso - comentó al mismo tiempo que recordaba sus situación que hiciera notar cierta similitud con la de Hotaru.

- Ahora lo entiendo, te identificaste con ella, Dios los hace y ello solos se juntan, era de esperarse -finalizo siguiendo su camino hacia su cuarto.

- Arghh, "Ese niño, le haré ver lo contrario, ya vera"- pensó mientras su mandíbula se apretaba dando a entender su firme decisión de ayudar a la compañera de su hermano.

_Al día siguiente daba inicio de la semana, asistir a la escuela era uno de las actividades de los jóvenes que vivían por el distrito de Juban, los salones estaban abarrotados por los alumnos, algunos con suerte y premeditación habían llegado a tiempo, sobre todo los del grupo "2-C" que estaba a cargo de la maestra Akane Karasuma, la cual exigía ante todo puntualidad, disciplina y responsabilidad por parte de sus alumnos, los cuales estaban atentos ante el llamado de esta._

- Muy bien chicos, pónganme atención, en dos semanas iremos a hacer una excursión a Takayama conocida como la "pequeña Kyoto", está situada al pié de los Alpes Japoneses, es por eso que es necesario que pidan permiso para esas fechas, nos enfocaremos en la zona natural de esa área, así que prepárense -

- ¡Siii! - contestaron entusiasmados los jóvenes.

_Minutos después la maestra del grupo "2-A", Reiko Tsukamoto con la intensión de invitar a su amiga y colega a desayunar se dirigió a su cubículo, pero este estaba vacio, al principio se decepcionó un poco pero después percató algo que llamo su atención, un par de folletos, que debido a la curiosidad no dudo en observarlos detenidamente y revisar en un pequeña nota cerca una fecha próxima._

- Takayama, jijiji, se me ocurre una grandiosa idea - pensó entusiasta, mientras dejaba todo en su lugar haciendo ver que nada había pasado y después retirarse junto con su idea, segura a realizar.

_En la hora del receso una bella joven de pelo castaño rojizo y unos bellos ojos marrones, con un fino rostro enmarcado por facciones occidentales, caminaba en dirección del salón de profesores, siendo la represéntate de grupo, había tenido la obligación de presentarse a la hora en que la habían citado, la verdad hubiera preferido ir a almorzar con sus compañeras o ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para los próximos exámenes._

- Señorita Renaud, pase por favor - mencionó el profesor a cargo de la coordinación escolar, al ver aquella joven asomarse por la puerta con cierta prudencia y cuidado en sus acciones.

- Dígame, ¿en que puedo servirle? - comentó cordialmente al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento enfrente del coordinador dejando como barrera el escritorio de caoba repleto de documentos y equipo de oficina.

- Veras, solo te mandé llamar a ti y a los demás representantes para informarles sobre el próximo festival cultural de la escuela -

- Vaya, no pensé que hubiera tanta formalidad para esto - comentó al ser la primera vez que era representante del grupo 2-B.

- No siempre somos así, como ya sabrás hay estudiantes muy "especiales" aquí, su represéntate nos pidió el gran favor que tratáramos a los estudiantes como son, que no reciban un trato especial -

- Usted quiere decir, ¿Qué deberíamos integrarlos más? - concluyó la joven recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa ante su declaración.

- ¿Ya tienen pensado que hacer? - preguntó bastante curioso.

- Muchos sugieren una obra de teatro, a lo cual yo ambiciono que tengamos mucha audiencia -

- Me parece perfecto, después de lo que le sugerí, me atrevo a comentar que usted y su hermano son muy creativos e innovadores - ante lo dicho la joven dio un leve resoplido de fastidio -¿Sucede algo señorita Renaud? -

- No sucede nada y se me permite yo me retiro - mencionó para después salir del salón, sin imaginarse que se encontraría con el causante de sus suspiros y fuertes latidos de su corazón, pero que sin embargo debía callar ya que su corazón no era muy bien recibido, por diversos factores.

- Ann - se oyó decir de un apuesto joven alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos de un verde intenso que cautivaría a cualquier mujer.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú - respondió con fastidio mientras cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba su mirada hacia otro punto del pasillo.

- Uy, que humor el tuyo, no es la manera de tratar a tu hermano mayor - respondió con cierto orgullo y un toque de soberbia con el objeto de molestar a la joven.

- Oh, Dios, ¿prefieres una reverencia? - contestó con sarcasmo, lo que hacia que varias miradas del pasillo se fijara en la peculiar pareja de hermanos Renaud hijos del embajador francés Anthony Renaud, los cuales ya habitaban en tierras orientales desde un par de años.

- Es notable que contigo no se puede hablar -

- Yo suelo ser muy clara, pero como dicen por allí, ciego es el que no quiere ver, pero en ti aplica que eres un sordo que no quiere escuchar - ante esto el joven iba a responder sin embargo fue interrumpido.

- Alan – lo nombra una joven de cabello largo negro azulado con unos bellos ojos castaños, que de inmediato se lanzo al brazo del joven - Te he estado buscando por todas partes - mencionó sin embargo noto la compañía - Hola Ann, ¿Cómo has estado? - argumentó alegremente algo que de cierta forma afecto a la chica de enfrente.

-Bien, Hikari - contestó desanimadamente.

- Me alegro - respondió sin despegarse de Alan.

- Bueno no los interrumpo, será mejor que me vaya - argumentó para después pasar por su lado y retirarse, el castaño no dijo nada, pero noto que ella no estaba del todo bien, ella seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que leves lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y como su corazón era estrujado en mil pedazos - "Es un idiota" - pensó mientras quería seguía avanzando y alejarse de la pareja.

_Un día daba su fin en la escuela Juban, un día tranquilo en el cual fue pensado para que Serena no siguiera preocupada por lo sucedido la noche del sábado, llego a su casa pero no imaginaba tal situación, abrió la puerta para hacer que sus ojos distinguieron un sinfín de colores y formas, estos provenientes de diversas flores acomodadas en todos los lugares de la casa._

- Serena, que bueno que llegaste - comentó Ikuko llegando hacia la puerta con algo de dificultad ya que había arreglos en el piso.

- ¿Mamá, que sucede? - preguntó entre curiosa y anonadada - ¿Vas a poner una florería? -

- No, estas flores son tuyas -

- ¿¡TODAS!, son mías? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Toma - su madre le extendió un sobre y se puso a su lado mientras que ella leía lo que contenía.

"_Como no sabia que flor le agradaba a mi princesa, te he mandado varias para asegurarme que te haga llegar la que más te gusta"_

_Atte: Diamante_

- ¿Diamante, quién es ese joven? - preguntó curiosa, sin embargo, hizo que Serena se asustara.

- Eh, bueno, es un conocido - dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Serena, ¿Qué me estás ocultando? - reprochó su madre, a la rubia no le quedo de otra que contar toda la historia incluyendo el posible motivo por el cual el joven Blackmoon vino a Japón, Ikuko escuchaba atentamente y se sorprendía de cada palabra - Me parece increíble, ¿pero dices que vas a salir con él? -

- Se lo prometí - contestó resignada.

- ¿Y que hay con Darien? -

- ¿Con Darien?, jajaja, mamá que cosas dices, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy importante para él -

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón - contestó tranquila de la manera que no evidenciara lo que ella sabia más – Pero, ¿qué hay de tus sentimientos? -

- Tengo claro mis sentimientos mamá, aunque no sean correspondidos - dijo esto último un poco desanimada, haciendo sentir a Ikuko un malestar por no poder decir nada, de repente, Serena dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de la sala y vio ese bello ramo de rosas rojas, las tomó formándose un nombre en su pensamiento -"Tuxedo Mask" - suspiró haciendo sonreír a su madre sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Entonces, es tu última palabra? - preguntó para tratar hacer dudar a la joven.

- Si – respondió, mientras se llevaba el ramo de rosas y subía las escaleras - Avísame cuando este la comida – Ikuko se quedó pensativa, sentía que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien, sin embargo, sentía que lo último era por decisión de su huésped, tenia que probar que en verdad su hija era importante para él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Auhmm, no me dijo que hacer con las demás flores - resopló la madre de la rubia mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de la cintura.

_El atardecer daba aviso a su llegada, un joven rubio llegaba al lugar donde habitaba con su primo en su estancia en el país, vio que estaba en la misma posición en la que siempre lo veía después de que se ausentaba._

- Llamó Malachite - se escuchó decir sorprendiendo al rubio que había pensado que estaba absorto en si mismo.

- ¿Ah si y qué dijo? -

- Preguntó, cuando íbamos a regresar -

- Enserio, ¿y qué le contestaste?-

- Le dije que todo dependía de ella - Jedite iba mencionar algo pero el timbre resonó en todo el lugar, el joven fue atender sorprendiéndose del resultado.

- Rubeus, Diamente -

- Vinimos a hablar con Masato, ¿él esta aquí? - argumentó Rubeus seriamente sin dejar de ser cordial ya que siempre habían llevado muy buena relación con el joven chef.

- Si, está en la sala, pasen - Los tres se dirigieron donde estaba Masato el cual no se inmuto al ver de frente a Rubeus pero sobre todo al platinado.

- Masato, vine a hablar contigo - comentó fríamente el joven.

_En el templo Hikawa un joven de vestimentas tradicionales barría el lugar que se encontraba deshabitado, se encontraba tranquila, mientras que su corazón y pensamiento habita un joven doncella, sin pensar que esta situación se complicaría, al ver a lo lejos un hombre alto de pelo castaño canoso mientras que en sus cansados ojos tenia unos lentes y era acompañado por dos hombres altos de traje negro y gafas oscuras con un semblante serio._

- Joven Kumada -

- Sudou, ¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió sorprendió el joven - ¿Le pasó algo a papá? - preguntó angustiado al asistente de su padre.

- No joven, no se preocupe -

- Entonces, ¿qué sucede? -

- Necesito hablar con usted, pero preferiría que fuera en otro lugar -

- Bien - mencionó obedientemente, subieron al coche y se detuvieron en una de las residencias Kumada que estaba a la orilla de la ciudad y se encontraba deshabitada - ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que me quiere hablar? – preguntó, mientras se sentaban en una mesita del jardín donde se escuchar el resonar de una fuente.

- Su padre, como usted sabrá es un excelente negociador, él esta muy contento ya que esta por realizarse una alianza con una importante compañía taiwanesa -

- Me alegro mucho por él -

- Reconozco ese semblante joven, se preguntará que porque necesito tanta formalidad solo para hablar de negocios - Y era verdad Sudou conocía a Nicholas desde que es un niño y conocía varios aspectos de él, lo apreciaba por ser un chico humilde y responsable - El dueño de la compañía en la cual esta interesada su padre, tiene una nieta, el esta interesado en buscarle un marido ya que no quiere que su compañía quede en malas manos, su padre le habló de usted y ya quedaron de acuerdo a una cita -

- ¿A una cita de compromiso? - preguntó indignado - Pensé que mi padre estaba de acuerdo que yo viviera mi vida como yo quisiera -

- Cálmese joven -

- ¿Qué me calme?, me han decepcionado - Se paró de su asiento, salió echo una furia del lugar y empezó a caminar por la carretera, no pasaron 10 minutos y una obscura limosina había alcanzado su andar.

- Joven, suba por favor el auto - decía mientras tenia la ventanilla abierta a lado del castaño.

- ¡NO!, ¿Acaso me vas a pedir que le de a mi padre un nieto cuando me case con esa chica? -

- No diga esas cosas -

- Déjenme en paz -

- NICHOLAS SUBE AL AUTO - El señor optó por un tono más alto que hizo reaccionar al joven y que este subiera, en el camino ya no habló nada, al llegar al templo solo le quedo por decir.

- Iré - haciendo sonreír a Sudou, pero este cambio por lo que iba mencionar Nicholas - A cambio de ustedes yo no le quedo mal a nadie - argumentó finalmente subiendo las largas escaleras y entender que su vida estaba dando un drástico giro.

_Un nuevo día llegó bajo el cielo de Tokio, sin embargo, este estaría lleno de sorpresas y sinsabores, en la escuela Juban las horas de clases habían pasado rápidamente, en el salón de economía doméstica Lita había llegado antes de lo normal sin embargo allí estaba el apuesto chef que hacia que la clase se disfrutara más._

- Lita, llegaste temprano - mencionó con una sonrisa aunque la castaña notó en él algo diferente.

- Jedite, ¿sucede algo? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Te ves algo preocupado -

- A ti no te puedo engañar – comentó, sintiéndose delatado - Pues si hay algo que me preocupa - el joven le platicó lo que había pasado la noche pasada, la visita que había recibido su primo y el asunto que se platicó.

- Ahora lo entiendo - respondió un poco desanimada - Eso significa - No terminó de decir ya que él dedo de Jedite evitó que siguiera hablando haciendo sonrojar a la joven para luego tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

- Lita te voy a ser sincero, se que es muy poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero me he dado cuenta que eres una persona extraordinaria, eres independiente, responsable y muy noble, tienes muchas cualidades, lo que en verdad te quiero decir es que me interesas mucho Lita y me harías muy feliz si te decidieras irte conmigo a Alemania - ante esto la castaña se quedo muda, no pudo responder nada ya que las demás estudiante habían llegado a la clase - Por el momento no me digas nada solo piénsalo, ¿está bien? -

_Mientras tanto, una joven caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su clase de cocina pero sin embargo, la presencia de un joven hizo que no continuara con su camino, se mostro calmada pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa y sentía una gran angustio por lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

- Tú debes ser Naru Osaka ¿verdad? - mencionó el platinado cordialmente, mientras que ella asentía - Mi nombre es Diamante Blackmoon, ¿me permitirías unos minutos para hablar? -

- Por supuesto - ella se sentía un poco asustada, sin embargo, ese joven no emanaba ninguna mala intención, se dirigieron a un salón para poder hablar tranquilos.

- Ya te imaginarás a que vine -

- A hablar de Masato, pero antes quiero aclarar que yo no hice absolutamente para que él viniera -

- Lo comprendo, sin embargo fuiste el motivo por el cual él esta aquí y no lo culpo, se ve que eres una buena chica -

- Gracias -

- Bien, ya hablé con él y quisiera comentarte la situación, mi prima Esmerarla está enferma -

- ¿Es muy grave? - preguntó preocupada.

- De cierta forma, ella no esta bien de la cabeza, por el momento está en un centro psiquiátrico, parece que vive en una realidad diferente a la nuestra, al parecer ella estaba muy mal desde hace tiempo, pero ahora está en la cumbre de su enfermedad, algunos doctores dicen que es una rara esquizofrenia que es muy difícil de controlar - ante esto Molly se sorprendía y se angustiaba al mismo tiempo que notaba la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Diamante - Lo que ahora es que tememos de que atente contra la vida de su hijo -

- ¿Su hijo? - preguntó con dificultad, mientras intentaba tragar saliva.

- Lleva 6 meses de embarazo, pero se ha vuelto muy violenta incluso con ella misma, ahora le pedí a Masato que tomara una decisión, que se hiciera cargo de su hijo en cuanto a Esmeralda ella estará internada de por vida aunque seria preferible que permaneciera a su lado ya que con él parece tener lucidez -

- ¿Y él que ha dicho? -

- Dijo que hablaría contigo, pero sin embargo, te digo que no lo obligaremos a nada que no fuera hacerse cargo de su hijo, si incluso no quiere saber nada de su hijo la familia Blackmoon nos haremos cargo de él o de ella -

- Bien - no le quedó más que decir.

- Agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado -

_La joven salió del salón de clases pero algo diferente percató en el ambiente, ese aroma, hacia que reconociera quien estaba allí incluso con los ojos cerrados, se estremeció pero sabía perfectamente que el momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano._

- Molly -

- Masato - mencionó mientras volteaba a verlo y nuevamente se sentía vulnerable.

- Vine a hablar contigo -

- Bien, pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar - la joven tenia pensado la azotea, era un lugar en donde casi nadie iba y había aire fresco algo que en verdad la joven necesitaba - Habla entonces - dijo la joven, mientras miraba los alrededores de la escuela sin verlo a la cara y no provocara ese embriagante efecto en ella.

_Seiya Kou había logrado interceptar a Serena, sin embargo decidió ocultarse atrás de un árbol ya que otro joven se adelantó, estuvo lo más cerca posible para poder escuchar la conversación._

- Serena - mencionó alegremente el joven.

- Diamante - contestó sorprendida y aún intimidada.

- ¿Te llegaron las flores? -

- Si muchísimas gracias, aunque no debiste haberlo hecho -

- Te hubiera regalado un jardín entero si hubiera sido necesario -

- Gracias de todos modos -

- Por cierto, lo de nuestra cita -

- Ah es verdad -

- ¿Qué te parece este viernes después de que salgas de clase?, se de un lugar muy especial al que me gustaría que fuéramos -

- Esta bien, nos vemos hasta entonces - dijo para después besar su mano y regalarle una sonrisa.

- "¿Este que se cree?, tendré que hacer algo, no importa como, pero lo haré"- pensó Seiya, mientras veía como se alejaba el platinado de su bombón y seguía atrás del árbol sin ser descubierto.

CONTINUARA……

* * *

**¡Hola!, mis queridos lectores, espero que estén bien y hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, corto pero intrigante, bueno ojala que se hayan llevado esa impresión, me tarde mucho y pido mil disculpas, por ahora estoy en vacaciones de primavera, espero actualizar próximamente, quiero agradecer a mi editora en jefe Naty que sin ella este capitulo no seria igual, GRACIAS, también agradezco a las que leyeron Every Heart y si no lo ha leído me encantaría que se dieran esa oportunidad de darle una revisada.**

**Agradecimientos también a: Diana, Daniela, aryz, Tsunade, lucecita moon, nahima-chan, Nanita, neo reyna serenity, varonesa, kitty_Tsukino, scheryl, yoa y a ti que te tomas este tiempo para leer esta hitoria ahora solo me queda**

**Deseandoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**

**Capitulo 24**

"**Galatea" **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 24**

"**Galatea"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho!? HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?! en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Varias personas que esperaban tener una tarde tranquila comiendo en ese elegante lugar, tuvieron que presenciar una estrepitosa situación, muchos no entendían el motivo de ese encuentro, solo podrían describir a dos apuestos jóvenes, uno con cabello color plata con un porte elegante y formal, el otro que parecía muy familiar a algunos, de cabello oscuro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules con el uniforme escolar, ambos se miraban con ganas de matarse al uno al otro, tenían varios golpes en la cara y algo de sangre emanaba de ellos, mientras que una joven rubia de dos coletas estaba alarmada por la situación, desesperada por que la situación se detuviera, gritaba, suplicaba, pero al parecer ambos eran muy necios y querían que su palabra fuera la ultima._

- ¡BASTA! - se escuchó en varios rincones del lugar, todos dirigieron la vista hacia el dueño de esa fuerte y varonil voz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Días antes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_En la azotea de la escuela preparatoria Juban, el viento era testigo de una pareja que estaba apunto de discutir un tema del cual la joven que ponía su mirada en la amplia vista del distrito no pensaba que volvería a tocar, se aferraba de la malla ciclónica con ambas manos para evitar mirar los ojos de ese hombre que había venido desde lejos buscando su perdón y poder recuperar su afecto, el ambiente se volvía denso y turbio._

- Habla entonces - mencionó ella sin fijar su vista al apuesto joven que tenia a su espalda y poco a poco se le acercaba y sentía su embriagante aroma sobre ella, la debilitaba aunque no la tocara, sus ojos se llenaban de agua constantemente, mientras sentía como respiraba cerca de su oído, su corazón ya no podría soportar más esa tortura.

- Vine con la sola idea de que regreses conmigo - comentó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en los frágiles hombros de Molly que parecían deshacerse al contacto de ese apuesto hombre.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a regresar contigo? - cuestionó reteniendo con esfuerzo las lágrimas que amenazaban en escapar de sus bellos ojos.

- Por los hermosos momentos que pasamos tú y yo – argumentó, mientras obligaba a la joven que lo mirara de frente - ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso bajo la lluvia? – preguntó, mientras a Molly se le formaban esos bellos recuerdos - ¿Y que me dices esa vez que fuimos al parque, que comimos ese delicioso helado de chocolate como un par de chiquillos? - ante esto la joven cubrió con sus manos sus oídos y se alejo a unos pasos de él. No quería recordar esos bellos momentos.

- ¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, ya no digas más - diciendo lo último en un leve susurro que aquel hombre alcanzó escuchar ya que la volvió a alcanzar agarrándola de la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella había cambiado la ubicación de sus manos hacia los fuertes brazos de Masato.

- Y sabes perfectamente que aún hay más recuerdos - dijo el joven susurrándole al oído para que después su labios recorrieran el suave cuello de la joven - No valdría la pena echarlos por la borda -

-¿Ni por que eres un hombre casado? - preguntó mientras se mantenía estática y firme ante esa realidad al mismo tiempo que Masato soltaba su agarre.

- No deberías creer en lo que dice la prensa - respondió el apuesto castaño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - cuestionó intrigada.

- Yo no me casé - contestó, como si esas palabras remediaran todo el daño causado por sus acciones.

- ¿Y que hay de tu hijo que viene en camino? - preguntó para dar entender que la situación no era sencilla de resolver.

- Para mi lo mas importante eres tú - de cierta forma evadió la pregunta, provocando el enojo de Molly, la cual agarro el valor para verlo de frente.

- Masato, ¡Basta!, primero me haces daño y luego te arrepientes, no tiene caso que lo sigas intentando - argumentaba difícilmente, sus palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y aún más en su corazón.

- Pero, yo te amo - trató de justificarse, sin embargo, ella no se dejaría llevar por su encanto.

- No mientas, solo tratas de escapar de algo en que tu solo te metiste, será mejor que sigas tu camino - contestó tajantemente con una valentía que ella misma no creía tener en su interior.

- ¿Acaso dejaste de amarme? - preguntó haciéndose notar en sus facciones la pérdida de esperanza hacia un nuevo comienzo.

- ¿Amarte?, yo creo que nunca dejaré de amarte - contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso - Simplemente tenias que llegar cuando estaba a punto de olvidarte -

- ¿Entonces?, ¿no hay vuelta atrás? - cuestionó el castaño acercándose a la puerta que descendía a las aulas del edificio.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás - dijo con pesar, mientras apretaba sus manos y su mirada seguía en la misma posición - Estaré mejor sin ti -

- Bien, creo que esto es el adiós – volvió a decir, haciendo que la joven dirigiera su mirada en dirección de aquel hombre que estaba a punto de descender las escaleras – Pero, prométeme que serás feliz -

- Te lo prometo - contestó con la poca voz que le quedaba.

- Adiós Molly, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… lo lamento, te juro que lo lamento – comentó, dándole la espalda, él sabia que se había equivocado y que esas eran las consecuencias de sus acciones, sin embargo no podía evitar que la tristeza lo invadiera.

- Adiós Masato - dijo débilmente, viéndolo descender las escaleras y al notar que se había alejado lo suficiente, cayó de rodillas, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, era el adiós definitivo, lo quiso como a nadie pero las cosas tuvieron que pasar así, su sollozo aumentó sabiendo que nadie podría escucharla. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y cuando su llanto cesó, con algo de pereza fue descendiendo las escaleras, deduciendo que en ese entonces no hubiera nadie en la escuela, al dar vuelta aun pasillo chocó con alguien, ambos cayeron al piso – Disculpa - dijo la joven en el piso para luego, ver con quien había chocado, sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo al joven anonadada.

- Mis lentes, mis lentes - decía el joven bastante preocupado, ya que sin ellos no podía ver, sin embargo, eso ayudo para que descubrieran algo nuevo en él.

-"Sus ojos, que bellos son"- pensó ella haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía el chico de enfrente, solo estaba concentrada en ver esos ojos, color chocolate, una mirada dulce pero a la vez profunda, transmitía paz y tranquilidad que de inmediato invadió al corazón de la joven que seguía en la misma posición.

- ¿Molly? - preguntó aquel joven que se acercó más a aquella chica haciéndola sentir invadida por esa mirada, sin embargo, él tuvo que enfocar su mirada en ella para poder distinguirla, haciendo que ella dejara de percibir gran parte de esa mirada - ¿Molly eres tú? -

- Auhmm, si soy yo - contestó un poco intimidada, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, incluso logró que olvidara esa amarga despedida, ahora había asombro e intriga.

- Ayúdame a buscar mis lentes, no logro encontrarlos - dijo sin imaginarse el semblante de la chica que tenia enfrente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Claro! - respondió saliendo de su trance, descubriendo que los lentes de aquel joven estaban cerca de ella para después entregárselos.

- Gracias – mencionó, mientras se los ponía haciendo que el encanto terminara, sin embargo, esa imagen a la joven nunca se le borraría, él se había incorporado y extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

- Gracias Kelvin - dijo después de haberse parado gracias a la ayuda de su amigo - Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa -

- Me quedé en el club de informática, estábamos muy entretenidos en la realización de un programa, sin embargo, el algoritmo no estaba bien diseñado - argumentó aunque la joven no prestó mucha atención - Tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí – agregó.

- Solo arreglaba unos asuntos - informó la joven tratando que esa tristeza no volviera invadirla.

- Me alegro ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa y de paso comemos un helado? - Ofreció él aunque esa proposición formo una sonrisa nostálgica a la joven - ¿Dije algo que te molestara? - preguntó preocupado.

- No, para nada, vámonos - respondió con mucho más ánimo - ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? -

- ¡CHOCOLATE! - mencionó entusiasta el joven, mientras levantaba su brazo y empezaban su marcha.

- Igual el mío - agregó ella con una leve risa.

_Las horas pasaron como agua, un día más se hacia presente, la hora del receso por fin había llegado y con ello la incertidumbre invadía más a una joven castaña que parecía estar en las nubes por la proposición que había recibido el día anterior, Mina y Serena platicaban de trivialidades, sin embargo, Amy se percató del extraño comportamiento de su amiga._

- Ahora, que recuerdo, olvidé resolver un asunto, ¿Lita, te gustaría acompañarme? - argumentó Amy de la nada sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiverde.

- ¡Ah! Claro, Amy, con gusto - aceptó con una alegría disimulada, ya estando más alejadas de las dos rubias, la joven de cabello corto decidió ser clara deteniéndose estrepitosamente en uno de los lugares en donde los árboles y algunos arbustos eran los únicos presentes - ¿Sucede algo Amy? - preguntó preocupada.

- Más bien, esa pregunta tendría que hacerla yo - habló seriamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Lita haciéndose la desentendida.

- Lita, somos amigas, yo solo quiero ayudarte, si no quieres decirle nada a Mina y Serena lo respeto, aunque a veces no es bueno guardarse las cosas para ti sola y más si es algo que te preocupa - comentó Amy haciendo que Lita fuera más sincera.

- Jedite me propuso que me fuera con él a Alemania - mencionó haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiera bastante.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Y tú que le contéstate? -

- Aún nada, me dijo que lo pensara, sin embargo me dio entender que tendría que darle la respuesta pronto -

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - preguntó delicadamente tratando de apoyar a su amiga.

- Todavía no lo sé - respondió confundida al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un leve suspiro.

- Cualquier decisión que tomes, nosotras te apoyaremos, aún si tu decisión es la de marcharte con él - comentó con un dejo de tristeza - Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión, no olvides escuchar a tu corazón, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? - cuestionó a lo cual la castaña asintió, recordando al amigo de ambas - Sabes que él nunca se equivoca -

- Muchas gracias, Amy - dijo Lita agradeciendo las palabras por parte de su amiga.

- No dudes en avisarnos si decides irte a Alemania - argumentó Amy un tanto afligida ante esa posibilidad.

- Claro - contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Señorita Kino - se escuchó decir de una joven de cabello corto de color oscuro con el uniforme deportivo, se acercaba apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó tranquilamente, mientras que aquella joven trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- La he estado buscando por todas partes, solicitamos su presencia para que nos haga otra demostración de lanzamiento de jabalina -

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó bastante extrañada.

- Si, por favor - dijo suplicante entrelazando sus manos.

- Está bien - contestó resignada.

- Perfecto - aún agarrándola de la mano se la llevó con bastante prisa.

- ¡Diles a las chicas que después las alcanzó! - anunció la castaña mientras era llevada por la veloz joven.

- ¡No te preocupes! - mencionó con una sonrisa, pero al girar y regresar con sus otras amigas, no esperaba que esa persona estuviera allí - Vaya no esperaba verte aquí - argumentó sonriente.

- ¿Es verdad?, ¿ella se va? - preguntó bastante preocupado un semblante que Amy no esperaba ver en aquel joven.

- Aún no lo decide - respondió ella, suponiendo que él había escuchado toda la conversación que sostuvo con Lita.

- Pero ella lo ve como una posibilidad - argumentó pasando aun punto de preocupación a uno de desesperación.

- Debemos apoyarla - respondió desanimada, ante esto el joven empezaba su marcha preocupando a Amy - Andrew, "Él es el único que puede hacer que ella no se vaya" - pensó al mismo tiempo que depositaba esa esperanza en su rubio amigo que se había retirado bastante alterado.

- "No puedo dejar que ella se vaya" - pensaba el mejor amigo de Darien mientras pensaba como evitar que Lita se fuera.

_En un lujoso restaurante, Shigeki Irie, presidente de la televisora Galaxia, invitó a tres famosos jóvenes a una cordial cena, no con fines de negociones, si no que con fines amistosos, ellos encantados aceptaron ya que Shigeki como él pedía que lo llamaran era un hombre muy amable y con quien se podría tener un excelente tema de conversación._

- Y díganme chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela? - preguntó el hombre regordete.

- Muy bien - comentó con una sonrisa Taiki.

- No tan mal - dijo sin mucho ánimo Yaten.

- Ha sido toda una experiencia - argumentó animadamente Seiya.

- Vaya chicos los tres aún siendo hermanos, tienen su propio estilo eso también influye de que sean muy exitosos -

- ¿Usted tiene hijos Shigeki? - preguntó cordialmente el castaño.

- Si, Naoki que está casado y Yuuki que esta estudiando la universidad - contestó orgullosamente.

- Señor Irie, no esperaba verlo por aquí - comentó un joven pelirrojo acompañado de su primo.

- Pero miren ¿quiénes están aquí?, los jóvenes Blackmoon - ante esto el integrante más joven de los Three Lights impuso una mirada de pocos amigos al joven heredero que no podía comprender tal actitud de aquel joven - ¿Gustan sentarse en nuestra mesa? -

- Oh, ¿no será molestia? - cuestionó Rubeus ante la proposición del presidente de la importante televisora.

- No, ninguna, ¿verdad muchachos? - comentó Shigeki a sus tres acompañantes.

- No, para nada, por favor tomen asiento - Taiki habló por sus hermanos, Yaten parecía no interesarle mucho mientras que Seiya aún miraba a Diamante con desagrado, sin embargo los dos jóvenes se sentaron cómodamente en la mesa.

- Muchas gracias - respondió el pelirrojo por parte de él y su primo, posteriormente se hicieron las presentaciones en donde hubo cierta hostilidad en un estrecho de manos en particular.

- Me enteré de su exitosa presentación en la galería "Milenio de Plata", joven Diamante - argumento nuevamente el señor de mayor edad, dando por inicio una conversación - Incluso me quedé sorprendido al enterarme que la mujer del cuadro era nuestra talentosa Selene -

- Ella es una joven extraordinaria, no me queda la menor duda - comentó sinceramente el joven heredero incomodando al pelinegro que tenia cerca.

- Y al parecer esta muy interesado en ella, ¿no es cierto? - volvió a comentar Shigeki.

- Bastante - contestó al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua que se le ofrecía en la mesa.

- Me atrevo decir, que yo conozco a la señorita Tsukino y puedo asegurar que Diamante no ha la conocido suficientemente para entender cierto detalles - argumentó cortésmente Seiya.

- ¿Me podrías explicar, a que detalles te refieres Seiya? - preguntó con cierta énfasis.

- A bombón, no se le puede impresionar ni con la fama ni mucho menos con el dinero - contestó tajantemente.

- ¿Acaso lo dices por experiencia? - preguntó con cierto tono de tranquilidad y burla que molestó al pelinegro.

- ¡¿Como te atreves?! - dijo entre dientes el menor de los Kou.

- Ja,ja ¿No creen que la comida que hacen en este restaurante es deliciosa? - interrumpió Taiki tratando de contrarrestar la situación.

- Además por el simple hecho que aparezca en tu sueños no significa que te aceptará - volvió agregar Seiya.

- No soy alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente - contestó Diamante con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios - Al menos ya aceptó salir conmigo, dime, ¿Qué haz logrado hacer tú? - ante esto Seiya se levantó de la mesa con una clara intensión de soltarle un puñetazo, sin embargo, sus hermanos lo detuvieron, intentando que se tranquilizara.

- Nosotros nos retiramos - dijo Yaten seriamente.

- Agradecemos que nos haya invitado señor Shigeki, con permiso, Seiya - mencionó Taiki, incitando a su hermano menor que se controlara, siendo estrellas de la música no se podían dar el lujo de hacer una escena como la que estaba apunto de ocurrir si no fuera por su intervención.

- Sigan disfrutando la velada, caballeros - dijo para después retirarse con sus hermanos, dejando un tanto preocupado al presidente de la televisora Galaxia por ese lamentable encuentro que pudo acabar en un total desastre.

_Faltaba poco para que esa cita ocurriera, solo quedaba un día para que eso pasara, mientras tanto Serena después de clases de dirigió a la escuela de su hermano, sin embargo no con la intención de recogerlo, si no para visitar a alguien más._

- ¡Hotaru! - llamó ella asegurándose que su hermano ya se había retirado.

- Serena, ¿Buscas a Sammy?, porque si es así, él ya se fue - comentó la pelinegra, a lo cual ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza haciendo revolotear sus dos coletas.

- Vine a verte a ti - apuntó con su dedo a la pequeña.

- ¿A mi? - preguntó bastante asombrada.

- Si, ¿tienes tiempo de charlar? - preguntó la rubia animadamente a lo cual la chica de ojos violeta asintió - Perfecto, vamos, te invito a un helado - Ambas fueron al Crown donde ordenaron un par de helados napolitanos.

- ¿Y de quieres hablar Serena? - preguntó Hotaru alegremente mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

- ¿Es verdad que te gusta mi hermano? – hizo la pregunta directamente a la pelinegra.

- Auhm….bueno…yo….la verdad….si…si me gusta - contestó con titubeos, pero al final la rubia entendió el mensaje.

- Lo sabia - dijo con orgullo al haberle atinado en sus deducciones, pero notó el semblante cabizbajo de su acompañante.

- Pero, yo no le agrado, siempre me evita - ante esto la decisión de Serena por ayudarla se fortaleció más - Al menos me gustaría ser su amiga -

- ¿Harías lo posible por qué eso sucediera? - cuestionó Serena al mismo tiempo que sostenía las manos de Hotaru y ella asintió bastante asombrada - Entonces, está decidido, yo te ayudaré - comentó enérgicamente.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó alegremente la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- ¡Claro! – argumentó, mientras disfrutaba más de su helado y recapacitó cierto punto - Por cierto, no he visto a Andrew en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ¿Dónde estará? -

_Lo que Serena no se imagina es que su gran amigo Andrew está a la espera de que una clase más de cocina se de por terminada, pidiendo ver que Molly y Lita se retiraban, esta última sin darle la respuesta definitiva al joven chef, que finalmente se había quedado solo en el aula, el joven entró siendo recibido por la espalda de Jedite._

- Ya te habías tardado - mencionó alegremente el maestro en turno de cocina, mientras seguía mirando la ventana – Supongo, que ella te comentó algo - Jedite era un hombre que lograba ver a través de las personas y desde que conoció a Andrew hizo sus propias conclusiones que eran bastante acertadas.

- No importa si me lo dijo ella o no - comentó bastante serio - Vine para que me digas en la cara, cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones - A lo cual Jedite no le quedó que verlo a la cara.

- Mi única intención es ver a Lita feliz - respondió viendo a Andrew directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y es necesario que la alejes de sus amigos? - cuestionó apretando sus puños denotando cierto desagrado.

- ¿De sus amigos?, ¿O de ti? - pregunto tajantemente el apuesto Jedite mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recargaba en la pared junto a la ventana, provocando el enojo del más joven.

- ¡Explícate! - exigió Andrew, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del chef.

- Se ve que eres joven en esto, pero es lógico, ahora reaccionas ante el peligro que causo, al querer que ella se vaya conmigo -

- Ella es importante para mi - respondió tratando de sonar seguro de si mismo, sin dejarse vencer.

- ¿Cómo amiga?, ¿O algo más? - volvió a cuestionar haciendo reaccionar nuevamente a Andrew, sin embargo, este ya no contestó a lo cual Jedite se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes comentar - Creo que te estas tardando en actuar, ¿no lo crees?, si ella decide quedarse, espero que seas más sincero con ella, se lo merece, pero si ella se va conmigo, será demasiado tarde para ti - salió del aula dejando al joven Andrew bastante consternado.

_La noche al fin llegó en la escuela Juban, cubriendo con su manto nocturno de estrellas y una luna menguante haciendo acto de presencia, un apresurado joven de cabello platinado y hermosos ojos de color esmeralda subía las escalera para ascender a la parte mas alta del edificio, encontrándola a ella, su perdición, su inspiración, el suspiro que se le escapa como un secreto de su pecho constantemente, se habían citado nuevamente, ella esplendida decía donde y él sin dudar iba a donde ella ordenaba, la vio como la primera vez, con esa vestimenta con la que se dio a conocer, manteniendo su identidad oculta._

- Llegas a tiempo - mencionó ella con los brazos cruzados dando un aire de arrogancia.

- Quiero aprovechar cada instante, el tiempo corre por tu cuenta, ya que siempre te escabulles sin que yo pueda detenerte - argumentó él acercándose más a la joven que tenía enfrente.

- Te advertí que no seria fácil volverme atrapar - contestó con un tono travieso.

- Me esforzaré más en eso - dijo seductoramente, mientras que Mina trataba de dar su mejor actuación - Pero por ahora quiero que me acompañes a un lugar en especial - pidió el joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba la delicada mano de la joven, ella asintió levemente y lo que no esperaba es que la llevara al salón de música, de inmediato él se sentó en el largo banquillo, enfrente del piano.

- ¿Un dueto? - preguntó con alegría, que Yaten apreció mirar y gustoso afirmó ante la conclusión de la enigmática joven, empezó a poner sus dedos en las teclas del piano y entonando una hermosa melodía.

_Yaten había empezado con su interpretación, una canción que él había elegido especialmente para la ocasión, expresando exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, la miraba fijamente a cada palabra que salía de sus labios._

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Más me callo y te marchas,_

_Mientras que en una habitación se encontraba cierto pelinegro leyendo un libro, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciendo que se incorpora de su cómoda cama, para dirigirse a uno de los pocos muebles de su habitación donde guardaba sus pertenencias._

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró con el antifaz que utilizó en el baile en donde pudo demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella y a lado una foto de ella con sus seres queridos en la premiación del "Cristal de Plata", con los sucesos que estaban pasando desconocía como actuar._

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

_El menor de los integrantes del grupo Three Lights, exhausto por haber tocado enérgicamente la batería, se desconcentró inevitablemente, cuando su mente viajó hacia cierta rubia, por la cual su corazón latiera fuertemente, Serena se había vuelto especial para él y estaba decidió a luchar por ella._

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Mina inevitablemente entro en un trance, en donde su mundo era solamente aquel joven que tocaba el piano, ya no sabia si lo que hacia era correcto, ¿acaso este juego ya había llegado demasiado lejos?_

_Y que me beses cuando_

_Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Yaten seguía magistralmente su interpretación y más teniéndola a ella cerca, hacia que él tuviera esa fuerza que nunca creyó tener, sentir cosas que él creía que no existían, ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado pero dándole la espalda al elegante piano._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

_Ambos se unieron en una voz, disfrutando el momento, haciendo lo que más les gustaba, se complementaban perfectamente, lo sabían, ellos habían nacido para que ese momento pasara, euforia, alegría y sobre todo satisfacción._

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Ellos eran su propio publico, se estremecían oyendo el canto del otro, querían ser egoístas, compartir ese momento con el exterior no era una opción, ni siquiera una posibilidad._

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Era su forma de expresar su romanticismo, más entregado que una abrazo, más dulce que un beso y más suave que un roce de su piel._

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_El heredero del gran imperio Kumada, veía el cielo estrellado, tratando de disipar su preocupación a las nuevas responsabilidades que se le venían encima, tenia un compromiso que habría que cumplirse y un secreto que tendría que revelar a su tiempo._

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

_La joven rubia se levantó, dejando solo al ojiverde, empezó con su estrofa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras que su acompañante se volvía a adentrar a ese hechizo, en el cual ella se volvió indispensable para él._

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_Sola en su departamento, Lita miraba esa foto, en donde salía ella y sus amigos en la graduación de la secundaria, aunque su ojos hicieron que se encontraran con ese rubio de ensueño, ¿el miedo de no poder confesar sus sentimientos, haría que ella se fuera del país?, era momento de escuchar su corazón y tomar una decisión._

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día_

_Ese flechazo al verte,_

_A ella le habían advertido del alto precio que seria ser Venus en cada uno de sus encuentros, pero ella con tal de estar a su lado, estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, sin embargo en su corazón le invadía la incertidumbre del como podrían acabar las cosas._

_Que más dará lo que digan_

_Que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Nuevamente como un imán, se acerco a él, logrando un encuentro de miradas, así quería estar siempre._

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

_La hija de la afamada doctora Mizuno, después de repasar mil veces ese libro de texto, hizo que tuviera un momento de reflexión, sin embargo, su mente visualizo a cierto castaño de mirada amatista, quería descubrir que era ese cálido sentimiento._

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Mientras que el mayor de los Kou, pensaba en su compañera de ajedrez, saíia que era lo que sentía por ella, la pregunta era, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo?, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Un apuesto rubio, después de haber tenido esa complicada discusión, estaba meditando la situación, hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacia constantemente, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía por ella?, lo sabía, conocía la respuesta, la cuestión era que Andrew escuchara atentamente su corazón._

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_La joven doncella, que tomaba un delicioso baño en la amplia tina que había en el templo, se preguntaba, ¿Qué habrá pasado con su admirador secreto?, recordando ese beso, los cuales sus labios ansiaban nuevamente sentir, sin embargo, su mente aun seguía con un objetivo, conquistar a Darien. Aunque su corazón le dijera a gritos que su amor era de otro._

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

_Diamante estaba ansioso, quería que las horas pasaran rápido, deseaba verla, su sueño hecho realidad, veía ese cuadro que recientemente había mostrado al publico, simulaba que acariciaba su rostro, como le hubiera encantado sentir su piel._

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Mientras que Serena estaba en su cuarto, con las ventanas abiertas, se sentía confundida, la simple idea de pensar que Darien no le era importante, la atormentaba, su corazón seguía en manos del pelinegro, tomo su estrella musical que recibió en Navidad y dejo que la melodía sonara, tranquilizando un poco su corazón_

_._

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Sin embargo, ella no se imaginaba, que para él se había vuelto indispensable tenerla cerca, mínimo estar bajo el mismo techo, pero su problema es no saber demostrarlo, su acostumbrada frialdad no era fácil de reemplazar._

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Su última estrofa no perdió la intensidad desde el inicio de la interpretación, se convertirá en un momento inolvidable, con el profundo deseo que se volviera a repetir, sin alejar sus manos del piano, acercó sus labios aquella joven, que sin pensarlo accedió a que se fundieran en un beso._

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

- Fue increíble - mencionó ella rompiendo el contacto y alejándose un poco del ojiverde.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Cuándo que? - dijo ella sin entender las intenciones de Yaten.

- ¿Cuándo sabré tu verdadera identidad? - ante esa pregunta Mina sintió un fuerte escalofrío, sintió terror en las consecuencias que podrían pasar si se supiera la verdad, temía que la magia terminara.

- ¿Es necesario? - cuestionó ella.

- Me volveré loco o más, si no descubro quien eres - contestó un tanto desesperado.

- Se paciente - argumentó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

- Solo dame una fecha - exigió él viendo que ella se retiraba, Mina sabia que él juego tenia que terminar, así que tuvo que agarrar valor y especificar en que momento esto se acabaría.

- El Festival Escolar - dijo ella y apresuradamente se fue, dejando más satisfecho al peli plateado.

_El viernes por fin llegó, varios alumnos se regocijaban ante la idea, pero cierta castaña, se dirigía con su maestro temporal de cocina antes de que la clase empezara, pasaron los minutos y Amy había llegado al lugar, viendo que varias chicas salían bastante deprimidas, la joven no entendía porque, hasta que Lita y Molly salieron al último._

- Amy, no esperábamos verte aquí - argumentó Molly aunque Lita si sospechaba el porque de la presencia de su amiga.

- Solo pasaba por aquí - contestó trivialmente.

- Bueno tengo que irme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, nos vemos - comentó Molly para después marcharse y ser despedida por las chicas.

- ¿Por qué todas las chicas se veían tan desanimadas? - preguntó curiosamente Amy.

- Porque Jedite y su primo regresan a Alemania este domingo - contestó ella.

- Eso significa, que ya le diste una respuesta, ¿no es cierto? - dijo la joven un tanto temerosa.

- No te preocupes Amy, decidí quedarme - contestó ella con una sonrisa que alegró a su amiga haciendo que la abrazara efusivamente.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra eso - después la soltó y recordó algo importante - ¡Ah!, por cierto tengo que hacer algo - mencionó para después retirarse rápidamente, dejando a Lita perpleja ante la actitud de su amiga, sin saber que ella se había dirigido a uno de los teléfonos públicos con el objetivo de llamar a su amigo, que al saber la noticia se alegró bastante, provocando que toda la tarde no dejara de sonreír.

_Una lujosa limosina hizo parada en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad, la joven rubia bajo auxiliada del brazo de Diamante, agradeció el gesto, sin embargo, Serena se asombro bastante al reconocer ese lugar, haciendo que se paralizara._

- "Aquí es donde trabaja Darien" - pensó ella sin despegar su mirada del lugar.

- Me recomendaron mucho este lugar, me comentaron que era bastante especial - explicó el joven con cierta énfasis en las ultimas palabras, posteriormente ofreció su brazo para escoltar a la rubia e introducirse al establecimiento, sin percatarse que cierto joven los seguía muy de cerca, Serena al entrar vio algo que no le agradó bastante, Darien estaba muy entretenido hablando con Rei, hubieran seguido así hasta que la morena tuvo que atender una mesa.

- ¿Mesa para cuantos? - dijo un recepcionista que los atendía.

- Dos por favor - contestó cordialmente Diamante.

- Por aquí, síganme - guió a ambos jóvenes hacia una mesa que daba vista al exterior y de inmediato les ofrecieron las cartas.

- Ah usted debe ser….- pronunció efusivamente otro recepcionista al ver entrar al nuevo comensal que discretamente se cubría con unas gafas de sol y haciendo lo posible por no ser descubierto.

-Shhh... no diga nada, no quiero que nadie se entere quien soy, ¿está bien? - mencionó él discretamente a lo cual el encargado de atenderlo asintió.

- De acuerdo, ¿mesa para cuantos? - volvió a comentar.

- Uno, pero quiero la de allá - dijo, señalando la mesa que estaba a una buena distancia a la de Serena y Diamante.

- Muy bien, adelante -

- Gracias - mencionó y sigilosamente se sentó a la mesa asignada sin perder de vista a la pareja.

- Aquí tiene la carta - se escuchó decir una voz familiar, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel mesero.

- ¿TU? - preguntó asombrado al ver de quien se trataba - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -

- Aquí trabajo - contestó un tanto fastidiado.

- Ah menos mal, pensé que los estabas espiando – argumentó, mientras que nuevamente dirigía su mirada hacia la pareja, a lo cual también el apuesto mesero hizo lo mismo denotando cierto malestar que evito demostrar ante Seiya.

- Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en esas cosas - dijo con un tono indiferente - Y si por el momento no tienes nada que ordenar, atenderé a otras mesas - mencionó tratando de calmar su enojo y retirándose a seguir con su labor como si nada pasara.

- ¿Entonces ya pudiste resolver los asuntos que tenias pendiente? - preguntó la rubia, mientras cortaba un pedazo de su filete y lo introducía a su boca.

- Pues hablé con ambos y al parecer él accedió regresar con nosotros, para después reencontrarse con mi prima - comentó el heredero del imperio Blackmoon, mientras que Serena se sentía más tranquila de que se pudieran llegar a un acuerdo sin utilizar la violencia o el chantaje en su caso - Sin embargo, aún tengo que resolver un importante asunto - explicó seductoramente, al mismo tiempo intentaba tocar la mano de la rubia que de inmediato la retiro de su alcance, de repente tuvo la necesidad de mirar a cierto mesero, accidentalmente sus miradas cruzaron, pero él demostró que no le tomaba importancia.

- ¿Entonces que vas ordenar? - preguntó tajantemente el mesero hacia al joven que aún seguía temiendo que no fuera descubierto.

- Ah, lo que sea - respondió fastidiado para que no lo interrumpieran en su misión.

- Lo que sea, ¿eh? - dijo un tanto travieso el apuesto mesero y de inmediato pidió varias ordenes, Seiya se sorprendió al ver tanta comida en su mesa - ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó un tanto enfadado.

- Su orden señor, que lo disfrute - respondió con una encantadora sonrisa, posteriormente se retiró.

- Ya verá, tengo un excelente metabolismo, le quitaré esa sonrisa de su rostro - decía para si mismo mientras, empezaba a introducirse grandes cantidades de comida en su boca.

- Si me disculpas voy al tocador - Serena comentó, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, encontrándose adentro del baño para damas - "Ni siquiera le importa que este con él, Serena, deja de ser tan ilusa" - pensaba al mirar su reflejo en el amplio espejo - "El no siente nada por ti, yo soy la que siempre está tras él, esto es demasiado patético, ¿en que momento pensé que Darien se pondría celoso de Diamante?" - después de auto convencerse de ese hecho salió del baño a unos pasos su acompañante la interceptó.

- Serena - dijo él asustando a la rubia por la repentina aparición del joven - ¿Estás bien?, te estabas demorando mucho - comentó algo preocupado.

- Auhmm, si estoy bien, solo necesitaba refrescarme un rato me empecé a sentir un poco mareada - se justificó tratando de sonar natural.

- Es eso, ¿o porque él esta aquí? - mencionó acorralándola.

- ¿A quién te refieres? - preguntó bastante sorprendida.

- Darien Chiba - ante este nombre Serena abrió sus ojos ampliamente - Se que estás sorprendida, mandé que te investigaran, quería saber más de ti y de entre toda esa información venia esa historia -

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó en un temeroso susurro.

- También se que es un tonto por no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, no se como te puede gustar, si es un engreído - comentó un tanto enojado Diamante, mientras que la rubia se sentía muy tonta que le recordaran ese hecho - Olvídate de él Serena - mencionó dulcemente, y tomando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos - Yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti princesa - declaró para después lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia la cual inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y trató de evitar el beso que no llegó a ser, ya que escuchó un estrepitoso golpe.

- ¡¿Oye tú que te crees?! - interrumpió furiosamente el menor de los Kou que le había soltado un fuerte puñetazo al peli plateado.

- ¡Seiya! - gritó fuertemente Diamante regresándole el golpe.

- ¡OIGAN, DEJEN DE PELEAR! - se escuchó decir de Serena, a lo cual fue inútil ya que entre ellos había empezado un generoso intercambio de golpes.

- ¿CREISTE QUE IBAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUYA? - dijo el menor de los Kou sin dar tregua a la pelea a pesar de que empezaba a salir sangre por su nariz y boca.

- ¿POR QUÉ NOS HAS SEGUIDO?, HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS - mencionó el joven heredero que se encontraba en la misma situación que su contrincante, la rubia inútilmente trataba de separarlos, la gente empezaba a mirarlos con asombro y miedo.

- ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA - contestó el joven cantante sin importarle que debía cuidar de su imagen, algunos meseros intentaron separarlos, pero hábilmente regresaban al altercado.

- ¡Paren, ya es suficiente! -estaba alarmada por la situación, desesperada por que la situación se detuviera, gritaba, suplicaba, pero al parecer ambos eran muy necios y querían que su palabra fuera la última.

- ¡BASTA! - se escuchó en varios rincones del lugar, todos dirigieron la vista hacia el dueño de esa fuerte y varonil voz, que hábilmente había logrado separarlos – En este restaurante estaba trabajando tranquilamente y ustedes dos están asustando a la clientela - comentó seriamente dando un buen sermón a los dos revoltosos jóvenes - Ustedes dos peleando, no es un agradable espectáculo - todos estaban atentos a lo que decía el apuesto mesero - ¿Podría ser…? - cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la rubia que se sintió intimidada por la presencia de Darien tan cerca de ella - ¿Podría ser que ustedes estén peleando por ella? - completó su pregunta viendo fijamente a Seiya y a Diamante.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe - reprochó Seiya con molestia.

- Es algo entre nosotros dos - agregó Diamante incomodo por la interferencia de Darien - Además tú no estas interesado en ella, así que no te metas -

- Puede que tengas razón - comentó con ese desafecto que lo caracterizaba - Sin embargo… - continuo al mismo tiempo que con su brazo derecho abrazaba a la rubia y la acercaba más a él, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, a su compañera de salón y a la misma Serena - Quiero que les quede bien claro, la persona que le gusta a Serena, SOY YO, no importa cuanto peleen, será inútil, por hoy he terminado, vámonos a casa - mencionó Darien a lo cual la rubia se quedó sin habla al mismo tiempo que era llevada por el apuesto mesero.

- Serena - mencionó Seiya al ver que la rubia era llevada por el arrogante mesero.

- Darien, espera - pidió Rei al ver que se iba con la rubia, sin embargo, el llamado de ambos fue inútil.

- "Al parecer le importa más de lo que yo pensaba" - pensó el joven heredero viendo a la pareja salir del restaurante.

_La motocicleta del apuesto pelinegro hizo parada en la casa Tsukino, siendo Serena la primera en bajar del caballo de acero, se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido en el restaurante, pensaba que había grandes posibilidades de que su amado fuera despedido de su trabajo, aunque notaba que eso no parecía importarle._

- Lamento lo que sucedió en el restaurante - comentó dirigiendo su vista hacia el piso, sin notar la dulce mirada comprensiva del pelinegro que bajaba de su potente máquina.

- Cabeza de chorlito - mencionó con fingido enojo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara de frente, sin embargo, Serena empezó con una leve risa que fue aumentando - ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó curioso.

- De nada, solo tenia ganas de reír - intentó cesar su risa y no le quedó de otra que confesar su verdadero motivo del por cual sonreía - La verdad es que estoy muy feliz, ahora se que no me ignoras, sabes que aún me sigues gustando y no te escondes de mi - soltó ampliamente la carcajada que inevitablemente contagio al pelinegro - No te rías de mi - reprochó la rubia entre risas.

- Es demasiado gracioso - al fin Serena pudo admirar la bella sonrisa del pelinegro, la cual provocó que ella se sintiera más feliz.

_Diamante llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba, bastante cansado, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, a pesar de la situación por la que tuvo que pasar._

- ¿Ahora que te pasó? - preguntó su primo bastante alarmado por verlo en ese estado.

- Tuve una pelea, pero eso ya no importa - contestó al mismo tiempo se sentaba en un amplio sofá de piel que les proporcionaba el lujoso hotel.

- Te oyes muy desanimado - argumentó al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a curarse las heridas.

- Rubeus, es momento de regresar - dijo decidido sorprendiendo a su primo.

_A pesar de ser domingo el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, unos salían y otros entraban al país, aunque algunos estaban para recibir y despedir, entre ellos esta Serena, Darien, Lita y Molly._

- Lamento las molestias que provoqué el otro día - decía el joven heredero, mientras se despedía de la rubia - Y disculpa por averiguar cosas que no debía -

- No te preocupes - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

- Espero que seas feliz, si no es así, no dudaré en regresar - comentó con una sonrisa.

- Sigue tus sueños Lita – le dijo Jedite a la joven castaña - Y no te rindas en buscar tu felicidad -

- No lo haré - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Promete que cuidarás de Molly - mencionó Masato al pelinegro que no se separaba de su prima.

- No hay necesidad de decirlo - contestó seriamente.

- Se feliz Masato - dijo Molly con nostalgia, mientras que se escucha la salida del vuelo, anunciando que debían abordar.

- ¡HASTA PRONTO! - mencionaron los cuatro visitantes.

- ¡BUEN VIAJE! - respondieron los otros cuatro que los despedían.

_En la oscuridad de la noche en donde solamente el amplio castillo era iluminado por una inmensa luna llena, se lograba divisar a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio sujeto por dos coletas vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, dando imagen a una bella princesa, sonreía ampliamente mientras tenia su mirada en la ventana que estaba abierta y la suave brisa jugaba con los cabellos dorados de la joven, de repente un caballero vestido con un smoking, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz cubriendo su rostro, abrazaba dulcemente a la princesa, y de su mano derecha sacaba una estrella que comenzaba entonar una bella melodía. Ella era muy feliz, porque ambos se amaban. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que ese hombre no era él, despertando de su sueño._

- ¿Te sucede algo Diamante, sientes que te rendiste muy pronto? - cuestionó el pelirrojo a su compañero de a lado en la área de primera clase.

- Estoy bien - contestó con una sonrisa asegurando que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó nuevamente.

- Simplemente acabo de soñar con mi próxima pintura - respondió al mismo tiempo dirigía su mirada hacia la ventanilla admirando la nubes flotar…

CONTINUARA….

**¡¡Capitulo de aniversario!!**

**Hola, así es, aproximadamente hace un año se publico esta hermosa historia que agradezco tanto comentarios y que sigan pendiente de ella, pronto llegaremos al desenlace, aun falta mas emociones, intrigas, risas y llanto, sean pacientes es lo único que pido, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, algunas partes inspiradas en la canción Mientes de Camila, otras en la curiosidad que me carcomía, ¿Cómo seria Kelvin sin sus lentes?, jaja, nuestro dueto fue Sin miedo a nada-Alex Ubago & La Oreja de Van Gogh (la primera agrupación), algunos se sorprenderán del porque Diamante se fue, su etapa termino, en este caso Diamante creció en un ambiente tranquilo, armónico y pacifico, que en el caso de Sailor Moon que lo hizo ser un hombre rencoroso y caprichoso, quería marcar la diferencia entre estos dos, sin embargo los dos son encantadores y bien ¡por fin!, Darien dijo algo, una pequeña interrupción pero encantadora jajaja**

**Agradezco a mi amiga Naty que se encargo de la edición ansiando que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura**

**También a los comentarios de:** **varonesa, smoonangel, nahima-chan, PATRICIA CASTRO, Lucecita moon, tatika**

**Mas de 400 comentarios**

**Muchísimas gracias y como siempre**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 25**

"**Prueba de Valentia"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 25**

"**Prueba de valentía"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho! HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Viernes al mediodía, un enorme vehículo se transportaba con moderada velocidad, teniendo en cuenta la seguridad de los jóvenes estudiantes que lo abordaban, algunos charlaban, otros dormían, y algunos dedicaban su concentración en mirar el hermoso paisaje que se les presentaba en las afueras de la ciudad, el sol brillante, un admirable cielo azul y los espesos árboles que lo completaban, eran los protagonista de ese escenario. Los alumnos del grupo 2-C de la escuela preparatoria Juban estaban de excursión, por fin se podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad, aspirar el aire puro y despejarse de la vida urbana, sin embargo, una mirada celeste miraba al exterior, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero de antemano sabia que su corazón y su mente se habían quedado en aquel huésped que la invadía en lo mas profundo de su ser, dejándose ver por medio de un suspiro cargado de melancolía._

- ¿Qué sucede Serena?, ¿No te ves muy animada? - comentó su compañera y amiga que se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la celeste mirada de la joven se dirigiera hacia ella con cierta confusión.

- ¿No será porque Amy no vino con nosotros? - cuestionó una joven castaña que era acompañada por un apuesto rubio en la parte de atrás de ellas, asomándose para lograr tener contacto visual con sus amigas.

- Si, tal vez, sea eso - argumentó Mina desanimada, pensando que si todos estuvieran juntos el viaje seria más divertido.

- Bueno yo… - balbuceó la joven de dos coletas, que en parte si estaba desanimada por el hecho de que una de sus amigas no estuviera, pero su verdadera razón se relacionaba con cierto pelinegro.

- ¿No me digas que es por cierto amigo que tengo? - agregó Andrew tomando la misma acción que la castaña haciendo que ella le dirigiera una mirada molesta.

- Andrew no digas eso - argumentó con un sutil reproche, pero posteriormente vio el semblante de su amiga que se había quedado callada con tal deducción.

- ¿Es eso Serena, también te hubiera gustado que Darien estuviera en la excursión verdad? - preguntó nuevamente la diosa del amor mientras que intentaba conseguir una respuesta, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue que la celeste mirada de su amiga se volviera a concentrar en el paisaje.

- Ánimo Serena, te aseguro que esta excursión será inolvidable de eso nos encargaremos nosotros - aseguró el rubio ganándose la admiración de la castaña que lo miraba con dulzura sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Además dos de los Three Lights vienen con nosotros - comentó animadamente Mina, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad haciendo que Lita y Andrew la vieran con diversión, Serena miró nuevamente a sus amigos siendo contagiada por ese optimismo.

Más atrás del autobús se ubicaban dos apuestos jóvenes, uno de ellos parecía molesto con su hermano y compañero de asiento.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? - cuestionó molesto el ojiverde, mientras que su hermano parecía prestar más atención a los asientos de adelante, esperando percatar visualmente a cierta rubia - ¡Seiya! -

- Perdón, ¿Qué decías? – argumentó, mientras se volvía a concentrar en la platica con Yaten.

- Te decía que Taiki quiere saber, ¿si tú no tuviste nada que ver con la enorme cantidad que se cargó en la tarjeta de crédito? - volvió a decir el peli plateado tratando de tener paciencia.

- Bueno….yo…gasté un poco - contestó un poco nervioso recordando aquella vez que fue al restaurante y pidió que le sirvieran "lo que sea", por lo cual provoco que pagara una enorme cantidad de dinero con la tarjeta.

- Era de esperarse - argumentó molesto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y mientras que sus ojos se dirigieron al exterior del vehículo.

- No deberías enojarte, ese dinero lo pagaré y bien sabes que es cierto – comentó, mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que el causante de tal deuda estuviera a kilómetros alejados de ellos y así poder convivir más con la joven de cabellos dorados sin interrupción de nadie.

_Los jóvenes llegaron a un bello lugar en medio del bosque, al bajar lograron percatarse de una gran cantidad de cabañas, era un lugar muy visitado por escuelas o gente que sólo desea pasar un tiempo fuera de la ciudad, Serena y sus amigos admiraron tal lugar mientras estiraban sus músculos por estar tanto tiempo sentados y en una misma posición, el sol brillaba con intensidad que llegaba lastimar la vista de varios que posteriormente no se imaginaron ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _

- ¡Waa!, esto es increíble - exclamó más animada la joven de cabellos dorados.

- Y aquí dice que hay un hermoso lago, que es una de las principales atracciones - argumentó Andrew mientras observaba un guía.

- Así que prepara la cámara Serena - comentó Mina tratando de distraer a su amiga de ciertos pensamientos que hacia despegarse de la realidad.

- Tomaré una ahora - mencionó mientras sacaba de su mochila de forma de conejo una practica cámara de viaje - Bien, pónganse los tres juntos – indicó. Sus amigos trataron de dar su mejor ángulo - digan Whisky - anunció enfocando la cámara.

- ¡Whisky! - se escuchó decir en unisonó, pero Serena no reaccionaba, sino que en su rostro había reflejado cierta mezcla de asombro e incertidumbre ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- ¿Sucede algo Serena? - interrogó Lita, pero de momento se escuchó un fuerte llamado.

- ¡Chicos! - a lo cual todos dirigieron su vista a aquella joven de cabello corto negro azulado.

- ¡Amy! - mencionaron con asombro, pero al mismo tiempo con alegría.

- No esperaba verlos aquí - argumentó estando ya cerca de sus amigos.

- Vinimos a una excursión - contestó Mina explicando.

- Que curioso, nosotros también - respondió un tanto sorprendida por la coincidencia.

- ¿Cómo? - cuestionó en mismo tono el joven rubio.

- ¿Eso significa? - preguntó la castaña, con cierto enfoque a una clara conclusión.

- Que todo el grupo A esta aquí, - "¿pero como no me di cuenta?" recordó que esa misma mañana se había levantado tarde ya que la maestra los cito en la escuela a las once de la mañana, sin embargo las prisas le ganaron que no logró percatar la ausencia de cierto joven en su casa.

- Hasta que aciertas una, ¡Cabeza de chorlito! - mencionó en forma burlona que hizo provocar un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda de la rubia, lentamente fijó su mirada en el dueño de esa seductora voz.

- Uy, deja de decirme así - respondió con molestia tratando de ayuntar esa intimidación provocada por él.

- ¡Darien! - se logró escuchar de una joven morena que apresuradamente se acercaba al pelinegro y de inmediato sujetaba su brazo, sin embargo, la presencia de cierta rubia provocó un cierto disgusto - ¿También están de excursión? - preguntó con cierta aversión hacia el grupo de recién llegados.

- Eso parece - contestó secamente el huésped de la residencia Tsukino.

- Bueno eso no importa - prosiguió fingiendo ignorarlos y dejándole una encantadora sonrisa al apuesto pelinegro que seguía sin soltarlo de su agarre - Vine porque la maestra nos mandó a llamar a todos, así que vamos – comentó, mientras se llevaba del brazo y dejaba a una rubia bastante molesta.

- Bien chicos, nos vemos después - argumentó Amy para reunirse con su grupo, después de eso también el grupo C fue llamado también para una reunión con su maestra, sin embargo, no se imaginaban ver una peculiar discusión, esto debido a que Akane Karasuma la maestra encargada del grupo C, se percató que su amiga y maestra del grupo A había tomado la misma idea de llevar al grupo de excursión a ese lugar.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Takayama¡- se escuchó decir de la maestra Reiko de forma animada hacia los jóvenes de los dos grupos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - cuestionó entre dientes con un claro enfado, optando simplemente por cruzar los brazos.

- ¿A que te refieres? - interrogó con cierta inocencia sin evitar sonreír ante los alumnos.

- ¿Cómo que a qué?, me copiaste la idea, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo original? - estalló Akane haciendo temblar a varios alumnos, sin embargo, ese efecto no ocurría con su amiga.

- Me pareció buena idea, ir juntas nuevamente de excursión, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas? - argumentó jovialmente, no por nada era su amiga, soportaba los arranques de ira que solía tener a menudo aquella temperamental mujer.

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡Ya no estamos en la preparatoria! - seguía quejándose a pesar de que su amiga no perdía la postura.

- Bueno, ya cálmate, estas aterrorizando a estos pobres chicos, ¿no querrás traumarlos de por vida, o si? – sugirió, mientras que aquella maestra veía el semblante de varios jóvenes que estaban algo atemorizados por aquella actitud, a lo cual decidió calmarse finalmente - Así esta mucho mejor - agregó, a lo cual inmediatamente siguió con las indicaciones - Por el día de hoy ambos grupos estudiaremos el lugar, después nos reuniremos para la comida, luego podrán ir a descansar, para el día de mañana seguir con la exploración y después…- Serena dejó de prestar atención ya que su concentración se fijo en cierto joven que estaba estático y escuchando las indicaciones.

"No lo puedo creer, él está aquí" pensó con emoción, sin embargo una duda apareció sagazmente "Me pregunto, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso el otro día?"

"_**Quiero que les quede bien claro, la persona que le gusta Serena, SOY YO, no importa cuanto peleen, será inútil"**_

"Puede que lo haya dicho para calmar la pelea, dudo que tenga interés sobre mi, sin embargo, eso me hizo muy feliz" pensó, mientras en sus labios se formaba una linda sonrisa.

- Bien chicos, tengan todo listo para empezar nuestra excursión - anunció con voz amplia la encargada del grupo C.

_A todos les asignaron su pequeña cabaña, que constaba de dos literas, un pequeño baño, una mesita que daba vista hacia una ventana, Amy pidió amablemente a su maestra el favor de quedarse con sus amigas en el misma estancia a lo cual ella accedió alegremente provocando que las cuatro amigas se pusieron muy contentas. _

_La exploración al lugar inició, cada quien tomando notas y cierta joven tomando fotografías, después se reunieron para la comida, todos tuvieron que aportar en la preparación de esta, algunas miradas femeninas incluyendo la de Serena se posaron sobre cierta figura varonil que pelaba ágilmente una papa, quitando su cascara con cuidado ganándose la admiración de muchas._

- Vaya, no sabia que Darien era hábil en la cocina - argumentó sorprendida la joven de cabello corto estando lado de la chica de coletas largas.

- Si, es muy bueno - mencionó por inercia sin despegar sus ojos del dueño de sus suspiros.

- Pero, miren allá, Seiya tampoco se queda atrás - agregó Mina viendo como un grupo de chicas observaban atentamente como el apuesto cantante cortaba con velocidad y precisión una planta de lechuga.

"Al parecer esta excursión no va ser aburrida después de todo" pensó la castaña observando la situación.

_La noche hizo presencia en aquel hermoso lugar cerca de las montañas, Serena y sus amigas estaban en sus respectivas camas, Serena y Amy les tocó la parte de abajo, mientras que Mina y Lita la parte superior de cada litera, en el exterior solo se lograba escuchar el sonido de los arboles siendo mecidos por el viento y el cantar de los grillos._

- Hoy vimos lo bello que es este lugar, ambos grupos nos ayudamos para la comida, ha sido muy divertido, ¿no lo creen? - mencionó Serena alegremente con sus amigas, aunque parte de esa alegría es saber de la presencia de cierto joven.

- Si, muy divertido - contestó Mina, siendo seguida por las otras dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer mañana? - preguntó recordando que no había puesto atención a lo último que había dicho la maestra.

- Después de otra exploración, creo que en la noche se hará la prueba de la valentía - respondió Amy con tranquilidad sin percatar que a Serena se le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¿Cómo en la primaria? - interrogó bastante animada Mina asomándose para ver a su intelectual amiga siendo seguida por otra mirada de parte de una castaña.

- Si. Al parecer va ser para llegar al lago que esta a mitad del bosque - agregó Lita aun sin percatar que Serena empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

- Por cierto hay un relato acerca de ese lago - comentó nuevamente la joven de cabello corto.

- Es verdad, ¡yo me la sé! - argumentó animadamente la diosa del amor desde su ubicación - Se las contaré-

"Ay no, que no lo haga" pensó un poco paralizada la joven de coletas doradas, deduciendo que se trataba de un relato de terror.

- Hace tiempo un grupo de jóvenes vinieron a una excursión, estudiaron el lugar, disfrutaron de la naturaleza y la convivencia - empezó a relatar mientras que una asustada joven se tapaba los oídos pero sin embargo fue inútil - Una noche hicieron la prueba de valentía, partían en parejas, sólo con una pequeña lámpara, entraban a las profundidades del bosque para llegar a un pequeño altar ubicado en el lago y depositar un amuleto, sin embargo - la joven hacia que el relato se volviera más escalofriante provocando que Serena se cubriera con su sábana, rogando que el relato terminara - Un grupo ya no regresó, habían desaparecido, los demás alumnos y maestros estaban preocupados, decidieron irlos a buscar, sin imaginarse que se encontrarían con la sorpresa de… - el relato no pudo ser terminada ya que se abrió la puerta y una luz ilumino la pequeña cabaña, provocando un fuerte grito en las jóvenes, para después percatarse que eran tanto maestra Akane y su amiga Reiko con una lámpara en mano.

- ¿Por qué gritan? - cuestionó la profesora Akane un poco alarmada por la reacción de las jóvenes – Tsukino - mencionó para que la rubia le explicara, sin embargo se quedo sin habla con algunas lagrimillas en sus orbes celestes.

- Es que nos asustamos cuando abrieron la puerta, pensamos que había sido un fantasma - Amy contestó por su amiga tratando de calmar su susto.

- O un monstruo del bosque o algo así - agregó la castaña, mientras que Mina asentía con fuerza.

- Te dije que lo mejor era tocar la puerta - argumentó Reiko con un sutil reproche hacia su amiga - Perdonen chicas, solo vinimos para asegurarnos que estén bien, ahora, discúlpate con ellas por asustarlas - comentó esto último para su colega.

- Esta bien, disculpen señoritas, prometo ser más cuidadosa, sin embargo ya no es hora para que sigan despiertas - reprendió a las jóvenes después de su disculpa.

- Lo sentimos - dijeron al unísono las cuatro jóvenes.

- Muy bien chicas, es hora de dormir, que descansen - comentó la amable maestra del grupo A mientras cerraba la puerta.

_De las cuatro chicas una de ellas no lograba conciliar el sueño después del relato de su amiga, era verdad, ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con el terror, monstruos, fantasmas, animas, seres paranormales, sólo al escuchar eso se le erizaba la piel y le entraba un enorme ataque de miedo, daba vueltas por su cama como tratando de encontrar la manera de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles._

- No puedo, tengo tanto miedo que no puedo dormir - dijo para si misma la rubia mientras se enderezaba de la cama y con unos shorts azul marino, una playera blanca y unos zapatos deportivos, salía de la cabaña, camino por varios minutos y pudo divisar la cabaña asignada para la maestras - Le diré a las profesoras que no puedo dormir del miedo que tengo, ¿se burlaran de mi?, creo que a estas alturas ya no me importa, prefiero eso que seguir sintiendo miedo - se decía para si misma, sin embargo, sintió más miedo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo – AHHHH - Hubiera querido correr, pero sus piernas no respondían, por lo cual su única opción fue llorar.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera?, cabeza de chorlito - escuchó decir, una voz tan familiar para ella, a lo cual dirigió su vista hacia a él y se tranquilizo un poco.

- Me diste un buen susto - argumentó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Mira quien lo dice - comentó el pelinegro que vestía un pantalón deportivo color gris, zapatos deportivos y una playera sin mangas, mirando a la rubia con sorpresa, pero a la vez con intriga, ambos se dirigieron a un lugar donde sentarse, admirar con esplendor las estrellas y una hermosa luna que constantemente se convertía en testigo cada vez que ellos dos estaban juntos.

- Fue una sorpresa que tu grupo también viniera a este lugar de excursión - comentó Serena para empezar a tener un tema de conversación.

- La maestra estaba muy animada en venir a este lugar - respondió con esa seriedad que la rubia ya estaba acostumbraba.

- Se nota que tu maestra y la mía, son grandes amigas - agregó con una sonrisa que empezaba a tener efecto en el pelinegro por lo cual intentaba evadirla.

- Si, puede ser - contestó fijando su vista hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Y que haces despierto, tienes insomnio o algo así? - preguntó con interés la rubia.

- Quería caminar un rato, ¿y que hay de ti?- dijo, mientras que de reojo veía a su acompañante.

- Bueno la verdad yo, no podía dormir - mencionó con nerviosismo que fue notado por el pelinegro.

- ¿Acaso no será por la prueba de valentía de mañana? - interrogó con un cierto tono de diversión.

- Ja,ja,ja, pues algo así - respondió resignada a decir la verdad - no me quiero imaginar que puede ver en ese bosque – agregó, mientras su vista se dirigía a los frondosos árboles y se abrazaba a si misma.

- ¿Así que no te gusta nada relacionado con fantasmas y esas cosas? – preguntó provocando que la rubia se estremeciera y en sus bellos celestes se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

- Desde que tengo memoria ese tipo de cosas me han dado mucho miedo - respondió con algo de angustia y limpiándose los rastros de agua salada que emanaba de sus ojos.

- Es normal que a todos le temamos a algo, no debe importarte por el que dirán, eso siempre lo debes de tener en cuenta - Darien comentó de manera espontánea buscando que la rubia no se sintiera avergonzada por su fobia.

- Muchas gracias - mencionó regalándole una cálida sonrisa sin percatarse que el apuesto joven había sonreído con naturalidad, desvaneciendo esa barrera de hielo que siempre lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, la rubia no logro notar ese aspecto.

- Creo que mejor será regresar - argumentó mientras se paraba, desviando su mirada y empezaba a caminar.

- Darien, espérame - pidió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a seguirlo.

_Los rayos del sol iluminaban con intensidad los alrededores de Takayama, Serena y Lita caminaban mientras seguían con la excursión, la primera le había empezado a platicar sobre el ataque de insomnio provocado por el relato de Mina._

- Si no podías dormir, me hubieras despertado para hacerte compañía - argumentó la castaña con cierta preocupación al olvidarse que el terror no era el campo favorito de la rubia.

- No quería molestarte - mencionó sin poder ocultar su alegría algo que de cierta su amiga no comprendía, sin embargo, esta fue justificada - Además Darien me acompañó un rato, aunque no platicamos mucho, a pesar de eso me sentí mejor -

- ¡Chicas apresúrense! - gritó Mina que estaba más adelante, con el resto del grupo.

- Si allá vamos - respondió la ojiazul animadamente.

"Me alegro que Serena este mejor, al parecer si hay algo de avance" pensó Lita analizando el semblante de su amiga.

_El cielo volvió a teñirse de un azul intenso siendo adornado con un sinfín de estrellas y una hermosa luna logrando hacer una hermosa iluminación, ambos grupos que asistían a la excursión se habían reunido para escuchar las indicaciones de la actividad que se tendría, bastantes estaban emocionados, sin embargo, una joven de dos coletas aparentaba no estarlo en absoluto._

- Bombón, ¿estás bien?, te noto nerviosa - mencionó con preocupación el menor de los Kou que se acercaba a la rubia.

- Je,je, la verdad es que esta idea de la prueba sigue sin agradarme - respondió con una risa nerviosa tratando de calmar su miedo.

- Si fueras mi pareja me encargaría que nada ni nadie te lastimara - comentó con una leve sonrisa por con cierta seriedad, sin embargo, la rubia no entendía bien la indirecta.

- Bien chicos, pónganme atención - La maestra Karasuma con un megáfono intentando llamar la atención de sus alumnos - Estamos por iniciar la prueba de valentía, la maestra Reiko se encargará de explicarle las instrucciones –

Posteriormente el megáfono era tomado por la amable profesora del grupo A.

- Después de que hayamos formado las parejas, a cada uno le daremos una lámpara de mano y un pequeño amuleto, hay tres caminos diferentes procuren seguirlos para evitar percances, llegarán al lago y encontrarán un antiguo altar. Allí depositarán el amuleto y regresarán por el camino por el cual llegaron, así que les deseo mucha suerte - concluyó con entusiasmo, su amiga volvió a tomar el artefacto.

- Es hora de formar las pareja, primero los del grupo A, empezando con…- la profesora no pudo concluir ya que su colega alegremente le decía algo al oído - ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? - le cuestionó con molestia.

- Disculpa, es que apenas se me ocurrió y me pareció muy buena idea para que ambos grupos se unieran más, ¿Qué te parece? - argumentó tratando de persuadir a su amiga ante su idea.

- Esta bien - respondió con resignación, aunque de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo, nuevamente se dirigió con los alumnos - Habrá un pequeño cambio de planes, ahora las parejas se formaran con un alumno del grupo A y el otro del grupo C, esto para que ambos grupos logren convivir un poco más -ante esto, hubo varios comentarios al no esperarse tal propuesta hecha por las profesoras.

_Se empezaron a formar parejas, de los cuales los más destacables fueron Mina y Taiki, Rei y Seiya que no estuvieron muy conformes ya que hubieran deseado otra pareja, sin embargo, uno de ellos aprovecharía la situación para lograr sacar algún beneficio , Amy y Yaten, ya quedaban pocos alumnos para formar mas parejas._

- Bien la siguiente pareja será formada por Darien Chiba y la señorita Serena Tsukino - mencionó calmadamente la maestra Reiko sin imaginarse las emociones que se vivían por ciertos alumnos después de pronunciar esas palabras.

"No puede ser, Darien estará con esa niña" pensó la pelinegra con enfado mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Si me llego a enterar que le hizo algo, lo lamentará" Seiya los observó con el entrecejo fruncido totalmente siendo consumido por los celos.

"¿Será verdad?, estaré con Darien, ¡No lo puedo creer es increíble!" estaba completamente eufórica, sentía como su corazón saltaba de alegría.

_Al final la última pareja en formarse fue de tres personas ya que una alumna del grupo A no pudo asistir por enfermedad, así que este singular grupo estaría formado por Lita, Andrew y Nicholas, cada pareja fue saliendo por uno de los tres caminos cada uno con cinco minutos de diferencia, el tiempo para llegar al lago era de aproximadamente de treinta minutos, así que la prueba consistiría de una hora aproximadamente al momento de llegar de retorno a las cabañas, los primeros en salir fueron Mina y Taiki._

- Me alegra mucho que seamos pareja Taiki - comentó con euforia por estar al lado de uno de los integrantes de la famosa agrupación del momento en Japón.

- Me siento halagado que me lo menciones, ya que admiro la forma en la que interpretas - mencionó al mismo tiempo que procuraba seguir el camino iluminándolo con la lámpara y evitar accidentes, sin lograr percatar la cara de asombro de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo….cómo sabes. …acaso? - Trato de sonar calmada pero ante la idea de que podría ser descubierta por el hermano de Yaten, le aterraba.

- Claro que lo sé, sé que eres Venus - argumentó dirigiendo una mirada de comprensión hacia su compañera al verla que ella agachaba su cabeza - También sé lo de mi hermano, no te preocupes, no le diré nada, haz hecho algo increíble con él, sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la verdad -

-Lo sé - levantó su mirada llena de determinación - Lo que hice fue incorrecto y me aseguraré que él sepa la verdad, a pesar de que la mujer que se oculta detrás la mascara no le agrade - agregó con pesar siendo notado por el joven que lo acompañaba.

- Yaten es un tanto arrogante, orgulloso y bastante terco, siempre me preguntaba si habría alguna mujer que lo quisiera tal como es y no por ser una famosa estrella - agregó con cierta burla hacia su hermano - Mina, si está a mi alcance, cuentas conmigo, porque sé que amas a mi hermano -comentó con decisión y seguro de sus palabras, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera más tranquila y a la vez un tanto apenada por ser descubierta.

- Gracias - sonrió al saber que contaba con un nuevo amigo dispuesto a ayudarla y apoyarla en esta delicada situación - Me alegra saber que Amy tenga a alguien como tú - ante esto Taiki solo se limito a sonreír, sin imaginarse el tipo de conversación que tendrían su hermano y su compañera de salón que habían tomado un camino distinto y el silencio reinaba por parte de ambos, sin embargo, a uno de ellos le empezó a incomodar la situación y aprovecharía para aclarar ciertas cosas.

- Tú y mi hermano se llevan bastante bien, ¿no es así? - comentó teniendo la atención de Amy.

- Si, nos llevamos bien - respondió con timidez sin poder controlar el impulso de sonrojarse.

- ¿Y ya te ha comentado el porque decidió entráramos a la preparatoria Juban? - cuestionó con cierta disconformidad al no estar tan de acuerdo el acercamiento entre aquella joven y su hermano.

- No, desconozco sus razones - parecía sorprendida ante la interrogante del ojiverde.

- Él solo tenía como objetivo conocer al joven cuyo CI es de 200 y poder vencerlo, sin embargo, él aún no se ha dado cuenta que tiene que vencer ciertos obstáculos - explicó con una arrogante y despreciable mirada hacia la joven.

- Explícate - dijo con un tono más elevado del que normalmente usaba, haciendo que Yaten se detuviera.

- Deberías entenderlo, eres una chica muy inteligente - la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido denotando molestia - para comprender que mi hermano no esta allí precisamente agotando su tiempo en llevarse bien con sus compañeras de clase - ante eso Amy se sintió molesta y ofendida, con unas enormes ganas de dejar su buena educación por un lado y proporcionarle una que otra lección de modales ante las mujeres, sin embargo, de cierta forma se sintió triste ante el motivo por el cual el castaño había ingresado a la misma preparatoria que ella, sus ilusiones fueron vilmente derrumbadas siendo el objetivo infamemente ideado por el peli plateado.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir - argumentó con la voz un poco apagada, mientras que Yaten seguía con la caminata - Sin embargo, en ocasiones suceden cosas que no esperas y logran que llegues a modificar un poco tus planes - mencionó sin dejarse vencer, provocando que el peli plateado captara esas palabras y recordara que actualmente esa era su situación con la bella rubia que lo había cautivado "Mina espero que por culpa de él no salgas lastimada" meditó con angustia Amy agarrando el paso de su compañero y seguir con su camino hacia el lago al igual que tres jóvenes que iniciaban una interesante charla.

-¿Y sigues dejándole notas a Rei en su casillero? - preguntó el joven rubio que atendía el negocio familiar.

- No, desde que hace unos días Sodou fue al templo - respondió con pesar el heredero del imperio Kumada.

- ¿Sudou? - indagó la castaña.

- Si, es la mano derecha de mi padre -

- ¿Y qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo como para que dejaras de hacer las notas? - Andrew con precisión quiso conocer la razón.

- Me dijo que mi padre tiene una prometida para mí - contestó en un susurro apenas audible para los dos jóvenes que tenia al lado.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - exclamó sonoramente Lita con sorpresa, la misma que presentó su rubio amigo siendo reflejado en sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, vas a decirle a Rei lo que sientes? - se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Andrew.

- Es muy difícil, tanto como zafarme de ese compromiso al igual que decirle lo que siento a Rei, díganme, ¿ustedes que harían si se enamoraran de su mejor amigo o amiga de toda la vida, se lo dirían sin temor ya no al hecho de que no les correspondiera si no de perderla? - cuestionó abiertamente a sus dos compañeros a los cuales ambos se sintieron identificados.

- Es complicado - argumentó Lita, después de haber mordido su labio inferior, al tener cerca a ese joven que habitaba en su corazón, sintiendo ese temor.

- Pero, es justo que esa persona sepa la verdad, ser sinceros y darles a entender que a pesar de todo cuentan con nosotros - mencionó sorpresivamente Andrew teniendo toda la atención de ambos pero, sobretodo de la castaña, que de no ser por la oscuridad de la noche se habría dado cuenta que sus mejillas tenían un vistoso color carmesí y más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad.

- Creo que tienes razón, esperaré el momento correcto y se lo diré - agregó Nicholas rompiendo la magia que empezaba a surgir entre sus compañeros, sin tener idea que la pelinegra por la cual suspiraba tenia otros planes ideados.

- Sé sincero, ¿acaso estás interesado en la torpe de Serena? - la doncella del templo fue directa con su pregunta.

- Si, bastante - respondió con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se molestó que le dijeran torpe a su bombón - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -

- En el restaurante, al ver como golpeabas ese joven y todo lo que le decías - contestó con cierta suspicacia con la que era caracterizada.

- ¿Así qué tú también trabajas allí, al igual que el arrogante de Darien? - interrogó con algo de enfado al recordar ese nombre y sin notar que su acompañante hacia una mueca de disgusto.

- Si, también noté que ella aun no se da cuenta de lo que sientes - comentó con un objetivo oculto que el pelinegro logró percibir.

- Ve al grano - dirigió su mirada con cierto interés, mirada que Rei comprendió a la perfección.

- A mi interesa mucho Darien, tú y yo podríamos hacer un gran equipo para separarlos, ya que ella parece ser muy insistente y se ha convertido en un gran estorbo - terminado esta declaración, el más joven de los Kou empezó a reír a carcajadas algo que no comprendió Rei en absoluto - Estoy hablando en serio - agregó con molestia.

- No pienso enlistarme contigo, si no has podido conquistarlo hasta ahora, será mejor que te retires, ya basta de trampas si sigues así no lograrás nada, ya que él te seguirá viendo de la misma manera - la declaración de Seiya provocó la furia de Rei - Con Serena es diferente, ya que ella aún no me ha rechazado - concluyó guiñándole un ojo, sintiéndose seguro de si mismo a pesar de que la rubia estaba ensimismada por sus temores adentro del bosque sin importar que Darien estuviera a su lado.

- AHHH - gritó al escuchar un ruido entre los arbustos y abrazarse del brazo del pelinegro, mientras que él iluminaba el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido.

- Te asustas muy fácil, solamente se trata de una ardilla que parece estar perdida - mencionó con serenidad y notar que ese animalito se retiraba un poco asustado - Parece que tus gritos también la asustaron - reprendió a la rubia la cual seguía temblando.

- Lo lamento - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tonta, no te disculpes, sin embargo, me haces sentir como si yo no estuviera aquí - argumentó siguiendo su caminata - Aunque también debes aprender a cuidarte sola -

- No puedo evitar sentir miedo - confesó un poco más calmada, sin soltar a Darien - Por cierto, esa vez en el restaurante, ¿lo que dijiste fue para calmar la pelea? - la rubia a pesar de los nervios se atrevió a preguntar.

- Bueno yo… hay algo que - no terminó de decir, ya que de repente sintió un vacio, algo le faltaba y era claro, Serena se había soltado del agarre, descubriendo que habían llegado al lago, el cual era magnifico, imitando a un enorme espejo que reflejaba las hermosas estrellas y la admirable luna, ella parecía una bella hada del bosque que parecía encontrar de nuevo su hogar, sonreía ampliamente, desbordando felicidad, así convirtiéndose en la imagen predilecta de Darien.

- Que hermoso es, ¿no lo crees? - comentó con euforia, Darien por un momento se quedó mudo, los nervios lo habían invadido era un sentimiento extraño y no sabia que hacer.

- ¡SERENA! - fue nombrada por sus amigas que se ubicaban en el altar donde depositaron sus amuletos junto con sus respectivos compañeros, ella acudió al llamado siendo seguida por el pelinegro que lograba calmarse a cada paso, todos habían a completado la prueba.

- ¿Sabes porque los alumnos de esa excursión no regresaban? - Mina se dirigió a Serena, la cual negó con fuerza - Por esto - de repente, todos los alumnos, incluyendo las maestras recién llegadas observaron un hermoso espectáculo, un gran número de luciérnagas ascendían desde el lago fulminando la mirada atenta de sus espectadores que estaban maravillados.

- Ahora lo entiendo, todos se quedaba viendo el espectáculo de las luciérnagas - acertadamente mencionó Lita.

- Darien – llamó, de repente Serena, logrando tener su atención - A pesar de tus motivos, siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste en el restaurante - sonrió ampliamente para que ambos continuaran viendo el espectáculo, aunque ambos no admiraban lo mismo.

_La joven de dos coletas pudo dormir tranquila, sin embargo, alrededor de las seis de la mañana escuchó un ruido, disimuladamente vio como una de sus compañeras salía de la cabaña._

- ¿A dónde ira Amy a estas horas? - se preguntó preocupada, al mismo tiempo se incorporaba de la cama y se vestía adecuadamente para salir, pudo divisar que había una delgada capa de bruma, pero eso no evitó que ella la buscara - ¿Por dónde se habrá ido?, es raro que ella haga eso -continuó su marcha adentrándose un poco al bosque, sin embargo, escuchó dos voces muy conocidas y de inmediato se escondió detrás de unos arbusto cerca de un frondoso árbol "Es Rei y Darien" identificó a los jóvenes que estaban frente a frente, él como de costumbre serio y distante, ella estaba algo inquieta y nerviosa pero sin dejar que la emoción le ganara.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte - comenzó a decir la joven doncella que había despertado al pelinegro para poder hablarle de ese asunto tan importante.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó sin dejar de lado ese semblante tan frio.

- Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? - confirmó acercándose más al joven.

- Si - se escuchó decir de sus labios, mientras que cierta rubia ponía toda su atención a la conversación.

- Bueno, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que sientes ahora? - la joven trataba de ser directa, era de la única forma en la que se podía hablar con el enigmático Darien Chiba - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? - hubo un momento de silencio que hizo que ambas jóvenes se sintieran un tanto desesperadas - O es acaso que, ¿te gusta ella? - argumentó haciendo que de alguna manera conseguir alguna reacción del pelinegro.

"¿Acaso están hablando de mi?, No puede ser" reflexionó la joven poniendo agudizando su oído para poder escuchar la respuesta.

- No lo sé - respondió el joven desviando la mirada hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano - Por el momento en mi cabeza sólo hay espacio para el estudio - cruzó sus brazos, ese gesto tan característico de él, sin embargo, ella parecía dudar de esa respuesta, mientras que Serena le parecía un poco lógico, pero al escuchar, **No lo sé**_**, **_parecía que se albergaba una pequeña flama de esperanza, estaba en duda, ¿acaso había una posibilidad de que sintiera algo por ella? - Y por ti… siempre te he visto como a una amiga - ella no evitó sentirse abatida, vencida y de cierta forma rechazada, sintió un nudo en la garganta que se le hacia insoportable a cada segundo.

- Entiendo - agachó su cabeza, mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas descendían de su rostro, tomó un desesperado impulso por abrazarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos del cual ante esta acción el pelinegro no ponía objeción alguna, manteniendo una gélida postura – Pero, para mí… tú no solo eres un amigo - continuó con un amargo sollozo de indignación, la joven que estaba escondida podía entender perfectamente los sentimientos de Rei, provocando compasión de su parte – Muchas veces me he propuesto olvidarte, dejar de luchar, renunciar, pero luego, pienso… que tú eres la persona ideal para mí, ¿puedes entender esto? - sus lágrimas seguían empapando la ropa del ojiazul el cual su semblante denotaba algunos gestos de buscar la mejor manera de comprender las cosas que últimamente le habían sucedido desde que se mudó de casa, con ella - Amar a alguien que no te ama es mucho más doloroso y solitario que no poder encontrar a alguien a quien amar - se separó un poco de él y notó que en sus ojos había algo de calidez, quiso aprovechar el momento acerco sus labios con el objetivo de atraparlo en un beso, la rubia no quería gritar, evitarlo, pero Darien con sutileza se puso fuera de su alcance, teniendo como resultado la dolorosa resignación de la joven doncella.

- ¿Estás bien? - el joven quería controlar la situación a pesar de lo delicada que era - ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco? - cuestionó con una voz neutral que llegó a incomodar a la joven, empezaba a desesperarse por la manera en como se comportaba en estas condiciones.

- ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?- exigió una explicación con voz fuerte a pesar de que su garganta le seguía impidiendo ese esfuerzo.

- Lo lamento, no siento nada por ti - respondió haciendo que se esa palabras nunca se llegaran a borrar a la joven que tenia enfrente, al mismo tiempo que la rubia en vez de sentirse feliz, parecía tener empatía por Rei, haciendo parecer a Darien un hombre que nunca estaría conforme con ninguna mujer.

- ¿Entonces por quien sientes algo?, te amas más a ti mismo que a nadie en el mundo - reprochó tratando de hallar una lógica explicación por la cual había sido rechazada - ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? - una interesante pregunta se había formulado, el apuesto joven desviaba la mirada sin hacer notar que si había alguien. Le parecía más justo que esa persona lo supiera primero, como pocas veces contestaría de forma incorrecta.

- Por supuesto que quiero sentir eso por alguien - disimulaba perfectamente, logrando convencer a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí, a ambas la invadió la tristeza.

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?, si no has besado a alguien ahora entiendo porque no puedes saber lo que se siente amar - dijo de hacerle ver que era una persona inhumana por negarse a experimentar lo que conlleva a estar vivo.

- Si he besado a alguien - mencionó con sinceridad, haciendo que esa declaración sorprendiera a la morena, mientras que Serena trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón que parecía que el sonido que provocaban pronto harían estallar sus tímpanos.

- ¿A quién? - cuestionó con recelo, pero él se había quedado callado - ¿A Serena? - decidió ser ella la que pronunciara el nombre de la afortunada que había logrado probar los tentadores labios del pelinegro, él por su parte no lo había negado – Entiendo - había interpretado a la perfección ese silencio – Sin embargo, es difícil aceptarlo – confesó con el orgullo herido - TE ODIO - declaró para intentar desahogarse del dolor que provocó la indiferencia de Darien ante sus sentimientos - Espero que algún día sientas el mismo dolor que yo - le dio la espalda para no dejar que la viera derrotada, avanzó unos pasos ya que su andar fue detenido por la voz del pelinegro.

- Discúlpame - él se acerco sin que ella lo mirara nuevamente de frente - Espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo en el futuro - Rei dejaba nuevamente que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad al mismo tiempo que emprendía la carrera y alejarse lo más posible de Darien.

"¿Cómo pudo terminar así?" se cuestionaba la rubia al ver como ella se retiraba, siempre había tenido la idea de que ella tenía más posibilidades de que Darien la aceptara, sin embargo, ¿el corazón responde a las posibilidades y a las estadísticas, o simplemente se dedica a quien entregarse sin preguntar?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Serena se alarmó por ser descubierta por el pelinegro, ella se incorporó de su lugar tratando de dar alguna respuesta.

- Auhmm….bueno yo - después de haber presenciado todo aquello se le había olvidado por completo el porque estaba en medio del bosque "Dios, olvidé porque estoy aquí" trató de recordar mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- No estabas espiando las conversaciones de amor de otros, ¿verdad? - comentó con cierta burla, logrando intimidar a la rubia, haciendo que siguiera con ese bloqueo mental.

- Ja!, claro que no - mencionó con nerviosismo, pero el ojiazul pudo captar que no sabía mentir en absoluto - Salí de la cabaña, pero no recuerdo porque estoy aquí - dijo con inocencia que logró que la mirada del pelinegro no se despegara de ella - Bueno, será mejor que regrese - avanzó algunos pasos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba desorientada.

- Pareciera que no sabes el camino de regreso, cabeza de chorlito - expresó al ver como graciosamente la rubia intentaba recordar el camino, sin éxito.

- Claro que lo sé, el problema es que lo olvidé – respondió, mientras su tono de voz iba descendiendo conforme se iba a completando la frase.

- Bien, que te diviertas, cabeza de chorlito - empezó su recorrido, pero este tuvo que cesar al sentir un pequeño jalón de su playera en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - cuestionó suplicando clemencia, se escuchó un resoplo por parte del pelinegro.

- Está bien - contestó y ambos se retiraron con una respectiva distancia, ella quería estar a su lado, sin embargo, evitaba incomodarlo con demasiado hostigamiento sin pensar que con todo ese tiempo trascurrido algunas cosas habían cambiado en la mentalidad del pelinegro.

_Un trastornado joven que lidiaba con sus sentimientos salía de su estancia, era de costumbre levantarse temprano para hacer los quehaceres del templo Hikawa, ¿Quién se imaginaria que el heredero del imperio Kumada trabajaba barriendo un templo antiguo todas las mañanas?, tenia una buena razón para ello, a pesar de ello presentía que ese estilo de vida estaba a punto de terminar cuando le exigieran cumplir sus obligaciones como primogénito de Yuichirou Kumada. Dejó escapar un esforzado suspiro mientras caminaba y en su mente lo hacia viajar hacia los acontecimientos recientes, al nacer ya se le habían asignado demasiadas responsabilidades, pero conforme el tiempo siempre lograba escaparse o simplemente dejaban que hiciera de su vida lo que quería, vivir en una ilusión para después despertar en una inevitable realidad, de lejos escuchó pasos que iban aumentando en cuanto se acercaba, era ella, su gran razón de ser._

- ¡Rei! - corrió agarrando su paso y tratar que ella se detuviera - ¡Rei! - al haber cesado ambos la carrera notó en ella algo inusual, lágrimas fluían por sus ojos -¿A dónde vas? ¿qué te sucede? -Escuchaba el dolor que ella expresaba con sollozos, que trataba de calmar, sin embargo era una lucha inútil.

- No me sucede nada - siempre quería comportarse como alguien fuerte e inquebrantable, pero después de todo él era su amigo y la conocía perfectamente.

- Rei, si tratas de engañarme, te equivocaste de persona - dijo desesperado y reprendiendo a la muchacha que se había exaltado por esa actitud que el joven había tomado, no obstante ella lo abrazó con fuerza buscando consuelo.

- Se lo dije… le dije lo que sentía… pero él… él no siente nada por mi - trataba de decir entre lágrimas y gemidos, mientras que Nicholas parecía no creer lo que escuchaba.

- No estés triste, ya encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti - mencionaba al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con ternura.

- Eso suena imposible – continuaba, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amigo haciendo que este se empapara de sus lágrimas, sufría porque ella no era feliz.

- Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que algún día encontraras a esa persona – aseguró, mientras que se hacia un cambio de planes "Tal vez no sea el momento para que sepas la verdad, seria demasiado" ambos se quedaron así, ella seguía sin poder controlar su pesar y él le brindaba su apoyo al tiempo que acariciaba sus largo y sedoso cabello, una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

_La joven de dos coletas doradas había llegado nuevamente a su morada correspondiente cuando los rayos del sol hicieron su gran presentación habitual, al ingresar notó algo importante, distinguió que una de las camas estaba vacía._

"Ahora lo recuerdo, iba a buscar a Amy" pensó alarmada sin imaginarse que minutos antes de que el sol saliera de su escondite la joven de cabello corto había salido con dirección al lago, sentándose en la orilla de esta y lanzado pequeñas piedras a esta intentado despejar ciertos pensamientos hacia cierto castaño.

_**- él solo tuvo como objetivo conocer al joven cuyo CI es de 200 y poder vencerlo, sin embargo el aún no se ha dado cuenta que tiene que vencer ciertos obstáculos -**_

"¿Qué intentaba decirme? ¿qué yo soy un estorbo para él?" recordó las palabras dichas en boca del peli plateado al tiempo que hacia conjeturas.

_**- Te aseguro que sin esperarlo tu media naranja se te pondrá enfrente y ni cuenta te vas a dar-**_

"¿Es acaso que yo?, no, simplemente no puedo, ambos tenemos vidas totalmente distintas" reflexionó al recordar las palabras dichas una vez por su amiga Mina "Mi razón me dice que debo olvidarlo, sin embargo" memorizaba la dulzura de su sonrisa, la calidez que le inundaban sus ojos, esa amabilidad que la enredaba, era lógico que cualquier mujer se fijara en él "mi corazón me exige estar con él" agachó su cabeza juntando sus piernas y abrazarlas con fuerza, recurriendo a cosas que nunca se atrevió a pensar "ojalá tuviera alguna señal"- de repente, sintió un roce en su hombro izquierdo que la hizo estremecer, levantó su vista y se topó con la mirada más cautivadora que jamás haya visto, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo e intentó escapar inútilmente de esa reacción – Taiki - se levantó para mirarlo más de cerca - No me imaginaba que estuvieras aquí -

- Ni yo tampoco - sonrió, un punto débil para la joven - Vine porque me dijeron que el amanecer en Takayama era espectacular si lo miras desde el lago - comentó pero, sin embargo, ella se empezó a sentir incómoda y más teniendo presente lo que había dicho Yaten la noche anterior.

- Bueno, yo regresaré a la….- su marcha y su argumento fue interrumpido al ser tomada de la mano con delicadeza.

- ¿Sucede algo Amy?, te noto algo extraña - buscaba nuevamente tener contacto con su mirada, pero ella se quedo estática.

- Simplemente no quiero incomodarte, eso es todo - cabizbaja con la voz baja, controlaba que sus emociones no la vencieran.

- ¿Incomodarme?, ¿De qué hablas? - totalmente confundido soltó el agarre de su mano cuando ella se puso frente a él.

- Sé que ansias superar a Darien en la lista de los 50 mejores - desviaba la mirada con un expresión un tanto triste - Yo también ansío lograr eso, pero, sin embargo, para ti es una prioridad y siento que yo no estoy ayudando a que la cumplas - al fin pudo verlo a los ojos, aún así no dejó de sentirse vulnerable.

- Yaten - mencionó molesto al deducir que fue el culpable de tal actitud por parte de ella, sin embargo, sonrió al tener en cuenta que terreno estaba pisando - Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para aclarar ciertos puntos - se acercó más a ella tomándola suavemente de la mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla - Al principio ese era mi objetivo, pero en todo este tiempo que hemos convivido, me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante para mi y quiero que sepas –ella estaba atenta a lo que decía, sus rodillas parecían que en cualquier momento se doblarían y la dejarían caer - que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti - no lo podía creer, pensaba que era un sueño, pero todo indicaba lo contrario, tenia que dar una respuesta.

- Yo….también lo estoy - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que él la había besado con necesidad, como si en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar si no rosaba esos labios que incitaban a no solamente ser observados.

El amanecer fue el testigo principal de esa escena, los rayos del sol parecían tomar parte de las suaves caricias, se separaron con la ambición de volverlo hacer.

- Pero, ambos tenemos vidas totalmente distintas - él con un dedo evito que ella siguiera dando excusas.

- Sabré manejarlo, déjame seguir disfrutando que mi deseo se ha cumplido – argumentó, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Tu deseo? - no comprendía a lo que se refería.

- El deseo que le pedí a la estrella fugaz, el día del baile, mi deseo fue estar contigo, ¿y el tuyo? –explicó, mientras que ella mostraba una hermosa sonrisa al recordar ese hermosa noche.

- Creo que tuvimos la misma idea - después de eso lo tomó del cuello y se atrevió a darle un dulce beso.

- Los sueños y el romance, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - expresó con regocijo, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano provocando emoción entre sus amigas que habían decidido ir a buscarla. Seiya se alegró por su hermano y Yaten no le quedó otra que aceptarlo, sabía que no haría desistir a su hermano, sin embargo, ansiaba estar en esa misma situación con la mujer que lo había atrapado en una gran pasión en el que tal vez ya no habría retorno.

_La rutina regresó, al tiempo que una nueva semana comenzaba, una nueva pareja iniciaba una hermosa relación, mientras que para algunos un suceso cambiaria radicalmente su vida, esto iniciaría una mañana en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, se escuchaba la voz de una mujer en toda la zona de espera. _

- Pasajeros del vuelo 109 con procedencia Taipei Taiwan, por favor de salir por la puerta A-9-

Una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, de estatura apropiada, acorde a su delgada figura que cualquiera podría confundir con una super modelo salida de las más prestigiadas revistas de modas. Vestía un elegante vestido color perla sin mangas que hacían resaltar perfectamente sus envidiables curvas, sus bien torneadas piernas se lograban apreciar a partir de que el vestido cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas teniendo un conjunto de zapatillas que hacían juego con la prenda que portaba. Su piel se asemejaba a la más exquisita porcelana, tersa y delicada, su cabello castaño claro era largo y sedoso, levemente ondulado aportándole un toque de distinción y clase , su rostro gozaba de hermosas y finas facciones, lográndose admirar sus labios carmesí, mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas de sol que se despojo de inmediato al verse pisando suelo japonés, haciendo que sus orbes color ámbar admiraran el primer paisaje con la que era recibida - Al fin hemos llegado a Japón - mencionó con satisfacción.

- Así es señorita, su abuelo requiere que se vea con el joven Kumada cuando sea posible - mencionó un hombre de mayor edad que parecía ser uno de los sirvientes de confianza de la familia y de la joven.

- Pues bien Zhou, que se prepare Nicholas Kumada, pues Pei Zi Yu ha llegado a Tokio - expresó divertida hacia el longevo hombre, al querer pensar como seria su encuentro con su posible prospecto a marido, para algunos, la prueba de valentía estaba apunto de comenzar.

CONTIUNUARA….

**Hola, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, si se habrán dado cuenta en algunas partes se baso un poco a un episodio de Sakura Card Captor, como adoro esa serie jeje, bueno como verán hubo grandes sorpresas, un corazón roto y una nueva pareja, ¿se lo esperaban?, estamos en los últimos capítulos sin embargo aun falta mucha emoción, como por ejemplo, la posible prometida de Nicholas, si vieron el dorama taiwanes de Itazura na Kiss reconocerán al instante a Pei Zi Yu sin embargo aquí la veremos de una forma algo distinta que ojala les agrade, además aun queda el asunto de Mina, Lita y la mas importante Serena, solo pido paciencia, ya estoy casi de vacaciones, sin embargo estoy en medio de un proyecto muy importante, espero y comprendan si me llego a tardar con el 26, sin mas que decir agradezco a mi editora Naty que me echa la mano, MUCHAS GRACIAS, además de los comentarios de Anahis y Tatika que ansiaban este capitulo, espero no defraudarlas u_u, LoveKou, Lucecita Moon, nahima-chan, neo reynaserenity, mitsuko 2000 y a ti también por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia no me queda mas que **

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 26**

"**Competencias"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 26**

"**Competencias"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho! HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Las campanas ya habían anunciado la hora de la salida, una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos violetas esperaba afuera de su escuela, llevaba más de veinte minutos de expectativa para su encuentro, el cielo estaba despejado y una fresca brisa se convertía en su acompañante, su paciencia era abismal sin embargo no evitó preocuparse por aquella persona que la visitaría, miraba de un lado y luego del otro, hasta que se escuchó decir su nombre a lo lejos._

- ¡HOTARU! - una alegre rubia se le acercaba apresurada al mismo tiempo que la más joven sonreía aliviada.

-¡SERENA! - ambas se juntaron en un fraternal abrazo - Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Bien, aunque la maestra parece ser mas gruñona cada día - comentó abatida ante las exigencias de su profesora, algo que de cierta forma entendía Hotaru, de momento la rubia revisaba el interior de su maletín para sacar un sobre - Traje las fotos que saqué en Takayama, ¿quieres verlas?- sugirió bastante animada, a lo cual Hotaru asintió entusiasmada, ambas se dirigieron al parque numero 10, tomaron asiento cerca de una fuente que se ubicaba en el centro de este, mientras le mostraba cada fotografía que ella había capturado con su cámara sin dejar de mostrar su talento.

- Eres muy buena en la fotografía, Serena - mencionó halagando a la joven. La rubia se sintió un poco apenada.

- No es para tanto - respondió con modestia, sin embargo, notó la tristeza que empezaba a surgir en su amiga - Por cierto, ¿Por qué ya no has ido a la casa a visitarnos?- comento con dulzura la ojiazul, haciendo que Hotaru se sintiera un poco nerviosa, permaneció un rato en silencio, alarmando un poco a Serena -¿Acaso hay alguien más? -

- No es eso, Serena - la pequeña se rió ante tal idea, por lo menos ya estaba sonriendo algo que de alguna manera aliviaba a la rubia - Lo que pasa es que se acerca el examen de admisión para la secundaria y me he dedicado a estudiar -

- ¿Acaso tu intención es entrar a la misma escuela que Sammy? - cuestionó Serena entendiendo a donde quería llegar la pelinegra, ella tímidamente asintió.

- Sin embargo, eso no será posible, mis esfuerzo por estudiar han sido en vano - argumentó desilusionada, aceptando una derrota anticipada - Será mejor que me olvide de todo esto - ante eso Serena sintió que se miraba ella misma, no obstante, se negaba que ese historia se repitiera.

- No digas eso, ¿Dónde quedó tu optimismo? - la rubia se había parado de su asiento enérgicamente para animar a su amiga.

- Pero, yo debo concentrarme en mis estudios, soy una tonta si sigo con esto - mencionó cabizbaja sin embargo, Serena estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y lo cumpliría de alguna manera.

- Déjamelo todo a mi no te preocupes, tengo un plan – dijo, mientras que puso una mano en su pecho en forma de juramento y le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga para que no desistiera.

_Serena había regresado a su casa, pero no llegaba sola, esperó algunos minutos para ejecutar su plan, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano que se encontraba estudiando para realizar el examen de admisión de una de las mejores secundarias del distrito, tocó levemente la puerta a esperar una respuesta proveniente del interior por parte de Sammy._

- Pase - escuchó decir para después girar la perilla y asomar su rubia cabeza notando el escritorio de su hermano repleto de libros, mientras que este sentado de la manera más cómoda posible no perdía tiempo en distracciones como lo hace normalmente los chicos de su edad.

- ¿Estás estudiando? – cuestionó, para luego entrar e inspeccionar todo el material que estaba utilizando el menor de los Tsukino.

- Si buscas a Darien, te equivocaste de cuarto - mencionó fastidiado ante la presencia de su hermana haciendo que perdiera por un momento la concentración.

- Que grosero - reprochó la rubia, mientras cruzaba los brazos indignada ante la falta de respeto que recibía por parte de Sammy - Obviamente no me equivoqué de cuarto porque no buscaba a Darien, además tú estás lejos de serlo - mencionó triunfante mientras que su hermano fruncía el entrecejo con molestia. Esto no le importo a Serena, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a su hermano y veía el libro que estaba leyendo en ese instante - Oh Matemáticas, una materia bastante difícil -

- Para mi no tanto - argumentó con orgullo, haciendo que Serena mostrara asombro y admiración hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿te parecería fácil enseñarle a alguien más todo lo que sabes? - Su plan estaba en marcha esperando que este resultara.

- Sabia que algo traes entre manos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - obviamente él se había dado cuenta de la indirecta y lo que más le importaba era seguir estudiando sin la molestia de su hermana, ella rió levemente, haría caer a su hermano en la trampa.

- Que listo eres, espera un segundo – mencionó, mientras salía del cuarto para poder a completar su obra - ¡Vamos, no seas tímida! - la rubia se esforzó para que Hotaru entrara a la habitación de su hermano, la pequeña estaba bastante apenada por las medidas que acudió Serena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sammy por su parte se levantó de su asiento y miró con molestia a su compañera de clase.

- Yo le dije que viniera - respondió Serena, tomando los hombros de la jovencita en forma de apoyo - Sammy, enséñale a Hotaru todos tus conocimientos - sentenció la rubia alegremente.

- Serena, no es necesario que…- Hotaru trato de intervenir, pero la rubia quería seguir hasta al final.

- Ayúdale a prepararse para el examen, ¿está bien?, esto debe ser fácil para ti -

- No es mi responsabilidad enseñarle - recriminó el joven tratando de escaparse de esa situación.

- Serena, Sammy - resignada la pelinegra los nombró - Está bien, será mejor tratar de estudiar por mi cuenta - el joven desvió la mirada al sentir el semblante de reproche y molestia de su hermana haciéndolo quedar como el malo del cuento, lo incomodaba.

- Pero él es uno de esos chicos que tiene talento e inteligencia, seria muy egoísta al no compartirlos con alguien - argumentó la rubia con indignación, no obstante recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de Hotaru que no evitó que siguiera expresando su inconformidad - Y tú, ¿acaso no quieres entrar a la misma escuela que Sammy? - la pequeña asintió abatida ante esa absurda posibilidad como ella lo mencionaba - Ya has estado trabajando mucho -

- Está bien - se escuchó decir de Sammy, provocando sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, el niño se sentó para continuar con su estudio - Mañana empezamos, vendrás después de clases - mencionó sin despegar su mirada de su libro, ignorando la felicidad que inundaba a la pelinegra y a Serena - No llegues tarde -

- No….no lo haré, lo prometo - respondió tratando de controlar sus emociones pero al parecer estos le ganaban la batalla.

_Mientras tanto en una lujosa residencia a las orillas de la ciudad, un área exclusiva para familias adineradas, llegaba un joven, heredero de un gran impero en cuanto la industria y comercio en Japón, miraba por la ventanilla de la limosina que lo había recogido en su escuela, a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar el transporte, trataba de distraerse en la enorme decoración del jardín principal, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no se podían alejar de una sola mujer, a la que amaba desde hace tiempo, pero por cobardía y miedo no se atrevía a confesar, llegando a la necesidad de esconder su identidad, tuvo que regresar a la realidad, el momento había llegado, descendió del lujoso automóvil, fue recibido por una enorme cantidad de sirvientes, se dirigió a la enorme biblioteca ya que allí estaba su visita del extranjero, sentía que el camino se hacia mas largo que de costumbre, abrió la puerta y sin previo aviso una joven lo estaba abrazando efusivamente, se sorprendió por tal recibimiento._

- Tú debes ser Nicholas - se escuchó decir de la joven que de momento lo soltó para poderlo ver de frente con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, soy yo - contestó nervioso, debía admitir que esa joven era muy hermosa y parecía bastante amigable.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pei Zi Yu - argumentó con una reverencia.

- El gusto también es mío - hizo reverencia con respeto pero manteniendo cierta seriedad.

- Me alegra que al fin nos conozcamos - agregó sinceramente, sin embargo, el joven no compartía mucho esa idea.

_El sol nuevamente regalaba sus rayos, anunciando un nuevo día. Las campanas anunciaban la hora del descanso en la preparatoria Juban, tres jóvenes se encontraban en el pasillo donde había un cartel con un anuncio importante que acaparó su atención._

- En una semana será el Festival deportivo - mencionó afligida Serena al no ser muy buena en los deportes.

- Si, entonces significa que en dos más, será el Festival escolar - argumentó Lita sin notar el semblante de nerviosismo y pánico que le causaba a Mina ese evento.

- Por cierto Mina, ¿Vas a participar en algún deporte? - la joven de dos coletas atrapó la atención de Mina que por un momento se había ausentado de la realidad.

- Si claro, entraré a todos los que sea posible - respondió con optimismo, ya que al contrario que Serena, Mina era una excelente deportista.

- Me parece buena idea - agregó la castaña ya que compartía el mismo gusto que Mina, dejando a una Serena abandonada.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga Serena? - cuestionó Amy que había llegado con sus amigas.

- Amy, no soy buena en los deportes - respondió abatida, mientras su compañera dirigía su mirada al cartel y entendió su angustia.

- No te angusties Serena, ¿si quieres puedes ser juez de algún deporte? - Amy había decidido participar de esa manera y le proponía a Serena hacer lo mismo.

- Eso si que no, Bombón participará conmigo en el equipo de softball - se escuchó decir detrás de Serena algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO? - cuestionó bastante molesta, mientras que Seiya no dejaba de sonreír.

- No te queda de otra Bombón, ya te apunte en el equipo - anunció victorioso.

- Oye, eso si que no - reprochó la joven de dos coletas indignada por tal decisión que ella no había tomado.

- ¿¡Podemos entrar en el equipo! - mencionaron en unísono Lita y Mina, dejando a un lado a Serena que aun seguía molesta y Amy trataba de calmarla.

- Claro chicas - respondió el pelinegro a la petición de las jóvenes que parecían entusiasmadas ante la idea del equipo de softball.

- ¡Pero no soy buena en softball! - argumentó nuevamente Serena para que desistieran unirla al equipo.

- No te preocupes, yo te entrenaré - se ofreció alegremente el pelinegro.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer? - Serena empezaba a discutir con el joven que tenia enfrente sin notar que era escuchada por alguien en especial.

- Deberías alegrarte, sacrifico mi valioso tiempo sólo para ti, deberías darme las gracias - contestó con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Y QUE ME GANO DANDOTE LAS GRACIAS? - Seiya se percató que a lo lejos el semblante serio de Darien cambió a molesto, quién observaba la conversación. Lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír satisfecho por tener tiempo con Serena.

- ¡Por Dios! Darien, hasta Seiya ya se dio cuenta - mencionó un joven rubio que estaba a lado del huésped de la familia Tsukino - Y mira que no pierde su tiempo -

- También deberías seguir su ejemplo - comentó el pelinegro, mientras se retiraba del lugar, era su mejor amigo y sabia su situación, Andrew sabia que tenía la razón, miró desde lejos a la castaña que estaba presenciando la discusión de su amiga y el joven cantante. Estuvo a punto de perderla, ahora, no está dispuesto a que eso vuelva a ocurrir, ya tenía una idea.

"No puedo fallar" pensó decido, pase lo que pase ella sabría la verdad y de cierta forma él estaba ansioso por decírselo.

_Al final de las clases una joven rubia se tuvo que resignar a recibir entrenamiento especial de softball con un apuesto cantante, la cancha para ellos dos, vistiendo las prendas adecuadas para realizar tal deporte, Seiya realizaba estiramientos de calentamiento mientras que Serena no parecía del todo convencida, Lita, Mina y Amy llegaron a la cancha a observar tal acontecimiento, ¿Serena Tsukino realizando un deporte?, era digno de verse._

- Ya le he dicho como mil veces que no soy buena - comentó con sus amigas conciente de su realidad.

- No lo veas por ese lado Serena, aprovecha estos momentos para estar con una famosa estrella - argumentó Mina tratando de alentar a la rubia.

- No digas eso, sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos por Darien - contestó la rubia exasperada por tal propuesta de su amiga, sin embargo en el fondo sus esperanzas poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo con el paso de los días.

- ¡Bombón ya vamos a comenzar! - llamó el pelinegro haciendo que Serena se preocupara más por su situación actual.

- Si ya voy - respondió desanimada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ir con el menor de los Kou.

- ¿No creen que es muy exagerado que entrenen para un festival? - preguntó Lita bastante divertida por las intenciones que tenia Seiya.

- Tal vez quiere que ganemos - respondió Mina viendo la posibilidad de que su amiga domine el deporte.

- Esa es su idea - se escuchó decir del castaño que había llegado a la cancha en búsqueda de su novia.

- Taiki - mencionó Amy alegremente, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban por su presencia.

- Hola - saludó al mismo tiempo, que ya tenia a su amada entre sus brazos - A Seiya no le gusta aceptar la derrota - agregó el castaño viendo que el entrenamiento estaba apunto de comenzar.

- Pues será difícil ganar ese partido - declaró la castaña con pesar.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? - preguntó el mayor de los Kou a Amy sin entender tal predicción.

- Espera y verás - respondió con una risa nerviosa.

- ¡¿Estas lista bombón? - preguntó jovialmente el pelinegro sosteniendo un bate.

- Auhm…eh...si – contestó insegura, mientras portaba un guante lista para atrapar una pelota, el cual fue lanzado con fuerza por Seiya, logrando que la rubia lo atrapara con su rostro algo que preocupo al pelinegro.

- Ahora lo entiendo - dijo el castaño evitando reír ante la escena que había presenciado.

- ¡¿Bombón estás bien? - el apuesto joven se acercó a una Serena que se encontraba en el suelo debido al golpe.

- Por supuesto que no - contestó al tiempo que se incorporaba y soportaba las vueltas que sentía en su cabeza.

- ¿Ya habías tenido oportunidad de jugar softball antes? - indagó tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual las cosas no marchaban como él esperaba.

- No. – respondió, mientras sostenía su cabeza aun con los mareos encima.

- Ahora lo entiendo - mencionó un tanto apenado por haber bateado tan fuerte - Bueno, no hay tiempo de descansar, tenemos que continuar – volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa, demostrando su paciencia y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la rubia.

- ¿Estás seguro? - ella estaba incrédula, sólo quedaba ver hasta donde soportaría su torpeza.

- Si, confía en mí -

- Está bien - ambos comenzaron desde cero, mientras que los jóvenes observaban la gran misión que tenia el pelinegro.

_Rei Hino caminaba hacia la cancha de tenis lista para entrenar, aunque sus ánimos estaban algo decaídos no era motivo para dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y más si el equipo de Tenis estaba a cargo de su mejor amigo, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería ver al causante de su desengaño, tenia que aceptar la realidad, resignarse, había renunciado a su trabajo en el restaurante, se dedicaría enteramente a ser la doncella del templo._

"Tal vez debería regresar a mi antigua escuela" pensó al mismo tiempo que llegó finalmente y veía como todos estaban atentos a un partido, Nicholas jugando con una joven desconocida que respondía el set de su amigo sin mucha dificultad, más bien parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, alcanzó a divisar que vestía una blusa de tirantes de color naranja que hacia resaltar su piel nívea, unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos y unas zapatillas deportivas, su hermoso cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta, cubriendo su cabeza con una gorra, el juego había terminado y ambos se estrecharon la manos sin que ambos dejaran de sonreír.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Zi Yu - comentó el capitán del equipo, mientras dejaban que otra pareja ocupara la cancha.

- Al principio me moleste porque no jugabas en serio – dijo ella, fingiendo enojo algo que divirtió a ambos.

- Te ofrezco una disculpa - mencionó para seguir el juego que traía entre manos con la joven.

- Disculpa aceptada, la verdad es que hace mucho no me divertía tanto - estaban alegres después de todo, desde que se conocieron ambos se llevaban bastante bien, algo que el heredero Kumada no esperaba.

- Nicholas - Rei apareció frente a ellos, percatándose que su amigo no había notado su presencia eso provocó que se sintiera tensa.

- Rei - la nombro al tiempo que sentía un remolino de emociones, le alegraba verla, sin embargo lamentaba el semblante que ella había mostrado últimamente.

- ¡¿Ella es Rei? - cuestionó sorprendida la joven que lo acompañaba a lo cual él asintió suavemente, posteriormente ella la abrazó efusivamente haciéndola sentir algo incomoda.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?" se preguntaba sin responder el abrazo.

- Disculpa mi descortesía, pero Nicholas me había hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco – explicó, mientras le soltaba el agarre - Mi nombre es Pei Zi Yu, pero me puedes decir solamente Zi Yu - agregó dulcemente y emocionada por conocer a la pelinegra.

- Ella es una visita, acaba de llegar de Taiwán - se incorporó el joven a la conversión, Rei parecía no entender muy bien la situación - Bien creo que seguiremos con la practica - evitó dar más detalles sobre la presencia de aquella joven extranjera. Darien estaba allí, sin embargo la pelinegra dejó de importarle, sus ojos se desviaban inevitablemente hacia ellos dos, parecían tener una platica amena pues ambos reían en la mayoría de la conversación, se sentía aislada y no entendía porque.

"¿Acaso está interesada en Nicholas?" sus sospechas empezaban a surgir, era extraño, es la primera vez que ve a su amigo de la infancia hablar gratamente con una mujer que no fuera ella, no obstante, intentó no darle mucha importancia a pesar de que la mayor parte de la practica no podía despegar su mirada de esa peculiar pareja, ella estaba lista para irse a su casa a descansar o revisar algunos asuntos del templo, necesitaba distraerse, pese a eso escuchó su nombre desde lo lejos.

- ¡Rei! - vio que se trataba de la misma joven que la abrazó efusivamente horas antes, corría a su encuentro, con un pescador verde seco, una blusa holgada de manga corta color negro con un escote en v y unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color, mientras que su ondulado cabello se mecía al compás de la brisa vespertina - ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té conmigo? - invitó a la pelinegra a lo cual le pareció bastante extraño esa actitud tan espontánea de aquella joven.

- Bueno, es que tengo cosas que hacer - respondió algo seria continuando con su camino, pero la castaña se interpuso no dejando pasar a la doncella del templo.

- Anda vamos - retomó Zi Yu para convencerla.

- No puedo, gracias - Rei intentaba zafarse de la situación, después de todo aun seguía siendo una desconocida.

- Anda, no digas eso - insistía juguetona, mientras hacia un puchero - Anda, vamos, conozco un buen lugar -

"¿Qué le pasa a esta joven, porque tanta insistencia?" la pelinegra seguía sin entender su empeño en invitarla a tomar algo - Esta bien - aceptó finalmente alegrando a la castaña, la llevó a un lugar tranquilo cerca del centro de la ciudad y del hotel donde se hospedaba por el momento, ambas pidieron un té de limón para disfrutar la llegada del ocaso "¿Qué querrá en realidad?". Observaba como la taiwanesa disfrutaba del exquisito sabor del brebaje servida en una hermosa taza de porcelana con decoraciones de violetas en su estampado.

- Está delicioso, además es muy relajante tomar el té por las tardes - declaró tomando una pose más tranquila y despreocupada, la pelinegra probó su té comprobando lo dicho por su acompañante.

- Es verdad, sabe delicioso - respondió con una sonrisa, sentía que el ambiente ya no se volvía tan tenso.

- ¿Ves?, ¿No te alegras ahora de haber venido? – preguntó jovialmente algo que hizo que Rei se sintiera más cómoda, respondió con una leve sonrisa en señal de afirmación, parecía buena persona.

- ¿Y que te trajo a Japón? - indago la pelinegra para iniciar una platica y no se presentara el silencio.

- Asuntos familiares - respondió sosegadamente para después tomar un sorbo de su infusión.

- Ah ya veo - Rei miraba su reflejo fijamente en la bebida que quedaba en su taza.

- Tu escuela es muy divertida, Nicholas me presento a todo el equipo - comentó tratando de continuar la charla.

- ¿Ah si? - pronunció por inercia.

- Me encanta el Tenis, Nicholas me dijo que eras buena, me encantaría que la próxima vez juegues conmigo, ¿te parece? - propuso Zi Yu mientras que en su mirada la retaba a que aceptara tal invitación.

- Claro – respondió, sintiendo que la llama de la competitividad ardía por dentro y no comprendía tal sensación.

- El que me sorprendió fue Chiba, en verdad que tiene talento - mencionó asombrada recordando al pelinegro.

- ¿Acaso te gusta? – preguntó curiosa, tratando de no sonar abatida al acordarse de Darien.

- No para nada, no es mi tipo - explicó honestamente y se reía ante tal pregunta, Rei se sintió tranquila ante esa respuesta, aunque le sorprendía - En cambio Nicholas - continuó la joven llamando la atención de la pelinegra - Supe que era especial desde el primer momento en que lo vi - Rei sintió una sensación indescriptible, se quedó completamente callada - Es muy atento, dulce, amable, caballeroso, es simpático, no sé porque te lo digo, deberías de saberlo eres su mejor amiga - Zi Yu no despegaba su vista de la pelinegra que permanecía estática - Dime Rei, ¿Es bueno besando? - preguntó naturalmente algo que dejó perpleja a la pelinegra.

- Yo…no sé….nunca lo he besado - dijo algo alterada nunca se hubiera imaginado esa situación con su amigo, definitivamente eso era imposible, o tal vez no.

- Bueno, es que a veces entre amigos puede pasar eso - comentó con algo de inocencia que no dejaba de asombrar a Rei - Disculpa mi desfachatez al hacer esa pregunta – volvió a decir un tanto apenada, pero le divertía la expresión de pudor que demostraba la pelinegra con su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

- No hay problema, aunque pienso que eso deberías investigarlo por ti misma, por lo que veo estás interesada en él - mencionó con un tono molesto, esta situación empezaba a tornarse bastante incómoda para ella.

- Ya veo, no soy mucho de tu agrado - dijo cabizbaja - Mis padres murieron cuando tenia tres años en un accidente aéreo, fui hija única, mis abuelos me han cuidado hasta ahora, he recibido educación por medio de profesores privados, tal vez por eso no estoy muy conectada con el mundo exterior, provocando que no tenga muchos amigos -

- No me desagradas al contrario, te comprendo, mi madre murió cuando era una niña, casi no veo a mi padre ya que es un importante político que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para su propia hija, vivo con mi abuelo que lo considero como mi única familia, tanto él como Nicholas, siempre han estado a mi lado - Rei al fin lo había comprendió, "Es verdad, Nicholas siempre ha estado mi lado sin importar que y no me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora", parecía que se le presentaba una revelación, sintió culpa por eso.

- ¡¿Lo dices enserio? - la voz de Zi Yu hizo que la pelinegra regresara a la realidad, asimilando la pregunta y asintiendo con una leve sonrisa - Entonces, ¿Me ayudarás?, ¿Con Nicholas? - pidió la joven a modo de favor, Rei asintió provocando regocijo a la castaña.

- ¡Estupendo!, que emocionante me recuerda a las novelas románticas que suelo leer - mencionaba en forma de celebración, mientras que Rei parecía recapacitar.

"Ella parece una gran chica, será lo mejor para Nicholas, merece ser feliz" la melancolía la invadió, como si algo importante se le estuviera arrebatando y ella permitía que eso ocurriera, no obstante parecía no comprenderlo en su totalidad.

_Otro día había llegado bajo el cielo de Tokio, la sala de profesores se escuchaba la actividad realizada de estos para sus clases, sin embargo, el silencio se presentó para percibir el sonido de unos tacones contra el piso que cada vez se aproximaban, entró una hermosa mujer, alta, tez blanca, llevaba un hermoso traje sastre color naranja oscuro que consistía en una falda corta hasta las rodillas y un saco, resaltaba su finas facciones, ojos de un sublime color rubí, un hermoso cabello dorado que terminaba en un tono pelirrojo en las punta a una altura de la cintura, no pasaba de los cuarenta cinco años. Todos los maestros se dedicaron a mirarla con respeto, era una dama de un gran carácter no por nada era la directora de la escuela Juban y ser reconocida en el distrito._

- ¡Buenos días! - saludaron cordialmente hacia aquella mujer que se dedicaba a cruzar los brazos y dirigir una mirada indiferente.

- Buenos días, espero que en este festival deportivo haya excelentes resultados - mencionó con una clara intención de exigencia.

- Lo que usted diga directora - respondieron en posición de cumplir tal pedido.

- Por favor, continúen con sus labores - argumentó retirándose en dirección a su oficina, raramente daba este tipo de actuación, solamente si se trataba de alguna actividad de trascendencia.

- Siempre tan flemática, recuerdo cuando en la preparatoria teníamos nuestro festival deportivo - dijo de repente, Reiko mientras se sentaba en su cubículo junto al de su compañera y amiga - Tú siempre fuiste buena para los deportes -

- Oye, aun sigo siendo buena, otra cosa es que me dedique a mi trabajo - respondió Akane tomando su asiento abruptamente en señal de molestia.

- Sin embargo, yo era siempre la que te ganaba - comentó con una leve risita que molestó enormemente a la pelirroja - Puede que mi grupo saque el mejor puntaje en el festival - añadió con seguridad.

- Tal vez, pero no olvides mi grupo – mencionó, denotando desagrado ante la declaración de su colega.

- Oh Dios, ese tono lo conozco, eso se oye como un reto - razonó la maestra del grupo A.

- Es un reto, ¿Qué te parece un duelo deportivo, en el festival, tu grupo contra el mío? - la pelirroja propuso a lo cual su compañera la vio divertida.

- Me parece bien y el que pierda invita el almuerzo por lo que resta del semestre - argumentó al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano esperando ser estrechada por Akane.

- HECHO - la pelirroja respondió al gesto de su compañera dándole una mirada ambiciosa y ansiosa de triunfo.

- Aunque confió plenamente en los resultados de mi ejemplar grupo - advirtió aquella mujer de tez clara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Eso esta por verse - concluyó al mismo tiempo que ambas se dirigían a sus respectivos salones y las campanas de inicio de clases repicaban por todo el instituto, Akane entró a su salón, sin embargo su molestia se presentó al ver que sus alumnos no habían notado su presencia provocando que azotara ambas manos en el escritorio.

- ¡JOVENES, ATENCION! - llamó con enojo, mientras que sus alumnos se posicionaban en sus lugares - En el festival habrá un duelo deportivo con los del grupo A - ésta declaración provocó murmullos entre los alumnos de consternación y sorpresa, alarmando bastante a una rubia de dos coletas - ¡SILENCIO! - exigió la pelirroja, - Espero que den lo mejor de si mismos y ganar el duelo, ¿quedó claro? -

- ¡SI! - se escuchó decir en todo el salón aun sin entender que un día ambas profesoras querían la unión con ambos grupos en la excursión y ahora estas compitieran en un duelo, era difícil de comprender.

_Los días fueron pasando entre prácticas y entrenamientos de varios alumnos que querían ganar ese duelo, era un reto que los llenaba de entusiasmo, la competitividad los impulsaba dejar lo mejor de si. Un día antes del festival, una joven rubia se sentaba exhausta en una banca cerca de la cancha, percibiendo que el anochecer había llegado, su entrenamiento había terminado al fin, un gran número de pelotas estaban esparcidas en el suelo y el cielo gozaba de una hermosa luna llena que le regalaba tranquilidad. _

- Entrenaste muy duro - comentó un apuesto pelinegro que se le acercaba extendiéndole una lata de jugo de naranja.

- Muchas gracias - respondió con una sonrisa que disfrutó el menor de los Kou, era la mejor recompensa después de esas hora de entrenamiento.

- ¿Sudamos mucho? - tomando un sorbo de su bebida enlatada.

- Para una jovencita como yo es muy duro - sus hermosos ojos celestes se posaron en las estrellas del firmamento - Mañana será el festival - agregó abatida y con cierto pesimismo en su voz.

- No te preocupes bombón, ganaremos - la bella mirada que le regalaba a la rubia demostraba seguridad y entusiasmo.

- Pero nos enfrentaremos con el grupo A y siempre han sido los que han tenido los mejores resultados – comentó, mientras recordaba aquellos hermosos ojos y ese porte que hacia suspirar a la ojiazul, Darien era una exquisita adicción de la cual difícilmente lograría escapar.

- Puede que este año no sea lo mismo -

- Se ve que eres de los que no se rinden - Serena vio a su compañero con perspicacia, cuyo optimismo la empezaba a contagiar.

- Tienes razón bombón no suelo rendirme tan fácilmente - dijo en un sentido que la rubia no entendió, Seiya miraba las estrellas, la rubia imito ese acto.

- Son hermosas, ¿no te parece? - el destello de las estrellas embelesaban a la rubia, mientras que el pelinegro parecía estarlo con ella.

- Ya lo creo - contestó al mismo tiempo que Serena no se daba cuenta de que no quitaba su vista de encima con encanto y contemplación.

_La joven había llegado a su morada justo para la hora de la cena, era la primera vez que llegaba después que Darien debido a los entrenamientos, algo que extrañó de sobremanera al pelinegro._

- Ya llegué - anunció con tranquilidad, ya que había avisado de su retraso.

- Que bueno que ya llegaste, la cena esta por servirse - mencionó Ikuko, mientras preparaba todo en el comedor al tiempo que Sammy, Kenji y Darien esperaban, ella llegó sentándose junto con su hermano.

- Parece que te dieron una paliza - dijo el hermano menor de la rubia al ver la cara llena de tierra y signos de cansancio que apenas podía soportar.

- Estoy agotada, fue demasiado entrenamiento para mí - contestó al momento que relajaba sus hombros y daba un gran suspiro.

- ¿Y crees que con eso ganarán el desafío? - indagó Darien para molestar a la rubia con éxito.

- Seiya se esforzó mucho para entrenarme al menos haremos el intento - respondió cruzando sus brazos con cierto aire de confianza, había sido contagiada de optimismo por el menor de los Kou, pero su huésped al escuchar ese nombre se tensó un poco, siendo percatado por los miembros de la familia Tsukino, a excepción de la rubia.

- ¿Y para que entrenaron?, ¿Para que pudieras agarrar una estafeta o algo así? - volvió a cuestionar con cierta molestia y burla, no obstante Serena no notaba tal actitud del pelinegro.

- ¡Softball! - contestó mirándolo, bastante irritada.

- La cena está servida - Ikuko mencionó, quería detener la discusión que ya estaba en puerta, sabia que Darien estaba celoso, pero era tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría abiertamente, también conocía a Serena, era tan distraída y no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del pelinegro, suspiró al desconocer como acabaría tal historia, solo esperaba lo mejor para ambos.

"Softball" esa palabra se repitió en su cabeza, su semblante serio no denotó lo que tenia en mente.

_Había llegado finalmente el día del festival deportivo, muchos estaban verdaderamente entusiasmados. El duelo entre el salo 2-A y el 2-C estaba por iniciar, las profesoras de ambos grupos esperaban que sus alumnos no les quedaran mal, Reiko estaba disfrutando de una bolsa repleta de papas fritas con tranquilidad._

- Es la hora de ver quien de los dos es el mejor - mencionó Akane, sin embargo, se molestó al ver que su amiga no parecía tomarle atención, mientras seguía disfrutando de aquella botana - No comas, mientras te estoy hablando -

- ¿Quieres una? - ofreció amablemente a la energúmena de su amiga que pareció enojarse por tal gesto.

- No me estabas prestando atención – reprochó, trataba de calmar sus nervios que parecían estallarle la cabeza - ¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo en estos momentos? -

- Cálmate, mejor come una, están deliciosas - comentó amablemente y totalmente relajada al mismo tiempo que le arrimaba aquella bolsa.

- Es inútil - dijo resignada, para luego dedicarse a ver las competencias, entre ellas estaba la carrera de cuatro piernas, la competencia de caballos, pero hubo una donde todos fijaron sus miradas, relevos mixtos, Lita estaba haciendo estiramientos, sería la segunda en tomar la estafeta, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado de un apuesto rubio.

- Lita - llamó con apuro el joven mientras que la castaña fijaba toda su atención en él.

- ¿Qué pasa Andrew?, ¿Listo para la carrera? – preguntó, ya que el joven sería el tercero en la carrera de relevos.

- Lo lamento, hay un cambio de planes, surgió algo urgente y alguien más me remplazará - comentó, desanimando bastante a la ojiverde.

- Entiendo, ¿de quién se trata? – indagó, mientras que su respuesta aparecía frente a sus ojos asombrándola bastante - ¿Tú? - mientras tanto, una rubia que tenia gusto por los deportes terminaba su calentamiento, confiaba en que Seiya, Lita y Andrew hicieran su parte para ganar la carrera y tomar ventaja con el otro grupo, observó de reojo a una morena que también finalizaba su calentamiento, Mina se despojó de su moño liberando su rubio y sedoso cabello, tomó el impulso de agarrarlo por completo.

"Será más cómodo así" la carrera había iniciado, Seiya había empezado con la estafeta recibiendo el ánimo y apoyo, tanto de sus compañeros de salón como su club de fans, pero su ánimo acrecentó al escuchar a Serena animándolo, llegó con la castaña que recibió la estafeta sin ningún contratiempo, corría bastante rápido llevándose cierta ventaja, se acercó más para darle el turno a un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados que al principio estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, no parecía agradarle participar en esos eventos, no obstante corrió rápidamente sin imaginarse ver la espalda de alguien conocida "Es ella" pensó incrédulo, velozmente se acercaba, mientras que ella volteó a ver si Andrew llegaría a su encuentro, sin embargo, su corazón se aceleró al ver de quien se trataba realmente.

"Yaten" él la miraba pasmado en cuanto se acercaba y percato la mirada de Mina, le entregó la estafeta, la rubia trato de concentrarse nuevamente en la carrera, llegó en primer lugar, de inmediato fue interceptada por todos su compañeros de salón mientras que el peli plateado se había quedado en la misma posición.

"No puede ser, ella es…..imposible" pensó, mientras apretaba sus puños y se alejaba del lugar, al tiempo que la veloz Mina se preocupó por lo que podía pasar después, pasaron varias pruebas entre ellas, el jalar la cuerda con las alumnas del desafío deportivo, sin embargo, la cuerda se rompió surgiendo el empate, no obstante el grupo A tenia cierta ventaja, ahora seguiría una última carrera, varones 100 metros, entre los participantes estaban dos apuestos pelinegros, Serena estaba al tanto de ese suceso, ansiaba que Darien ganara, sin embargo, estaba de por medio el duelo deportivo ante ambos grupos.

- ¡Ánimo Seiya tú puedes! - dijo fuertemente la rubia, siendo escuchado por el joven de coleta larga que la miró sonriente y después ver con triunfo a su contrincante de a lado.

"¿Acaso no se da cuenta que lo hace por el desafío?" pensó Darien al esquivar ese semblante que le desagradaba del menor de los Kou, la carrera inició Seiya con gran esfuerzo corrió velozmente al tiempo que Darien hacia lo mismo, pero con una expresión bastante relajada, la carrera había terminado, el grupo C ahora tenia empate con el A con el triunfo de Seiya, algo que sorprendió a muchos al ver que Darien terminaba en segundo lugar, la hora del descanso había llegado, el huésped de la residencia caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de la escuela.

- Darien - se escuchó decir de la rubia de las dos coletas, haciendo que se detuviera en seco - ¿Es verdad que participarás en la competencia de softball? - cuestionó al escuchar la noticia en boca de su amigo Andrew, sin embargo, el pelinegro no emitió ningún sonido - Nuevamente te enfrentarás a Seiya - argumentó con algo de inocencia, ya que no sabía realmente el motivo de su fuerte rivalidad - Me alivia saber que alguien como Darien Chiba pueda perder, eso te hace como uno de nosotros - agregó con cierto animo y tranquilidad pensando que en el duelo deportivo existía la posibilidad de salir victoriosos.

- No me rebajes a tu nivel, cabeza de chorlito - contestó con molestia, dirigiéndole una mirada fría que atemorizó un poco a la rubia - No vas a creer que utilicé toda mi fuerza en esa carrera, ¿o si? -

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué se la pusiste fácil a los demás corredores? - preguntó un poco histérica ante tal declaración del apuesto pelinegro, percatando cierto superioridad de su parte - ¡Eres un arrogante!, esa es la excusa de un mal perdedor -

- ¿Acaso lo sabes por experiencia? - interrogó sin dejar la seriedad, mientras cruzaba sus brazos e interpretaba la rabia contenida en los ojos celestes de la rubia al tener en cuenta toda la experiencia que ha tenido a su lado, era humillante.

- Bien, demuestra que estoy en un gran error y pon a prueba tus habilidades en el juego de softball -respondió con voz amplia llena de coraje, sintiéndose una tonta al seguir siendo una chica vulnerable con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos, intentaba demostrar fortaleza.

- ¿Estás segura? - cuestionó con una leve sonrisa, lo cual intimidó a la joven de dos coletas, que sólo se limitó asentir, el pelinegro le dio la espalda con el fin de marcharse - Váyanse despidiendo de la victoria, cabeza de chorlito - Darien se marchó sin tomar en cuenta en que estado había dejado a la rubia.

"Ahora si me hizo enojar" pensaba furiosa, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y sus puños eran apretados, estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de si en el juego de softball, en otra parte de la escuela una joven de un hermoso cabello rojizo que portaba con magnificencia el atuendo deportivo de escuela miraba con molestia a cierta pareja, un apuesto castaño de hermosos ojos verdes acompañada por una atenta jovencita que le limpiaba con ternura el sudor.

- Ann - se escuchó decir de su compañera de clase que notó el semblante de la francesa.

- Ah Molly, no te había visto - trató de ocultar su enojo sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su amiga, sin embargo, conociéndola suficiente ya no la podía engañar.

- Ahora veo porque estás así - mencionó al dirigir su vista hacia aquella pareja, la castaña se ponía cabizbaja - Deberías decirle como te sientes -

- Es inútil, él siempre huye….además nuestros padres nunca lo aceptarán - contestó atormentada por la situación - Si esto se llegara a saber la carrera de mi padre se vendrá abajo…..todo el mundo vería la relación como algo prohibido -

- ¿Y porque no hablar con la verdad? - preguntó Molly, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

- Es fácil decirlo – respondió, formando una sonrisa llena de tristeza - A veces hay verdades que son preferible ocultarlas - Su vista se desvió al cielo intentando encontrar paz - Y más si hay una reputación de por medio -

- ¿Y el amor?, ¿Vale sacrificar todo eso por amor? - interrogó indignada aquella joven, pues ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que había sufrido bastante en ese aspecto ante una realidad que Ann no merecía y se tornaba cada vez más insoportable para su corazón, sin embargo, ella no respondía tratando de aceptar la derrota.

Serena llegaba enfurecida con sus compañeros que estaban tomando el almuerzo bajo un frondoso árbol, Taiki disfrutaba de los sándwiches que había preparado su querida Amy, Mina parecía pensativa mientras que Seiya, Lita y Andrew discutían acerca del partido que a minutos estaba por comenzar, Yaten por su parte había desparecido después de la carrera de los relevos mixtos.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?, te ves bastante molesta - comentó la castaña que fue la primera en notar su llegada y su semblante.

- No pasa nada - contestó demostrando todo lo contrario a su respuesta, se sentó al tiempo que disimulaba disfrutar del almuerzo.

- ¿Acaso fuiste a buscar a Darien para que almorzara con nosotros? - cuestionó con acierto el rubio, Seiya parecía molestarle la idea y las atenciones que recibía el arrogante de Darien por parte de la rubia.

- Bueno…yo - se sintió delatada, no obstante no pudo terminar la frase ya que llegó una pareja inesperada.

- Nicholas - dijeron con asombro sus compañeros de salón al verlo acompañado.

- Hola chicos, espero que no les moleste si los acompañamos - mencionó un poco apenado.

- No, para nada, tomen asiento - argumentó Lita con entusiasmo y ofreciéndoles con amabilidad un lugar.

- Déjenme presentarle a una amiga, su nombre es Pei Zi Yu. Ella viene de Taiwán - presentó a la guapa joven que venia con un sencillo vestido de tirantes color rosa claro y zapatillas del mismo color, llevando su cabello elegantemente recogido.

- Es un placer conocerlos - dijo la castaña mostrando reverencia.

- Que bien hablas el japonés - argumentó con asombro Serena, así iniciando una amena charla con la joven extranjera, algo que pudo divisar cierta pelinegra que iba en búsqueda de su amigo y se sintió abatida al encontrar esa escena.

"Parece que se la están pasando bastante bien" pensó y decidió alejarse, ya que sabía que en ese circulo no encajaba, pasaron algunos minutos para anunciar el inicio del partido de softball entre el grupo A y el C que se había programado por tal desafío.

- ¿Estás lista bombón? - preguntó Seiya, mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Si, lo estoy! - imitó al joven, mientras que todos notaron esa furia y esas ganas de realizar ese partido más que nada, las nubes se empezaron a formar espesas y tapaban gran parte de los rayos del sol, ambos equipos ya estaban allí, varios alumnos de diferentes salones estaban listos para presenciar el encuentro, Serena vio el equipo contrario recibiendo una fría y fulminante mirada de Darien logrando atemorizarla por un momento, sin embargo, trato de demostrar lo contrario.

_El juego había iniciado, Seiya había empezado a batear con éxito, sin embargo, su compañera no demostraba para nada los resultados de su entrenamiento, falló al intentar atraparla, el menor de los Kou trataba de animarla, sin evitar las molestas miradas de su oponente de equipo, esto provocó que Darien en su turno de lanzador eliminara a todos los bateadores, incluyendo a la ágil Mina, la fuerte Lita, a su dinámico amigo Andrew y el astuto de Yaten que a regañadientes aceptó jugar en el equipo a pesar de lo desconcentrado que estaba al surgimiento de ciertas sospechas, Seiya con el fin de no tener desventaja eliminó a los bateadores del equipo contrario, incluyendo a su relajado hermano, el centrado de Nicholas y la incómoda de Rei por la presencia de la taiwanesa tan cerca de su amigo, no entendía tal reacción ante el interés que tenia Zi Yu hacia su Nicholas, el juego se suspendió por unos momentos debido a una fuerte lluvia, todos se refugiaron en las instalaciones hasta que esta cesara._

- Han jugado bastante bien - mencionó Amy junto con Zi Yu, mientras Taiki y Nicholas se les acercaban.

- Pues hasta ahora está muy reñido - contestó reconociendo las habilidades de su hermano.

- Perdóname Seiya - la joven de dos coletas dijo bastante acongojada y decepcionada de si misma.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó no comprendiendo la disculpa por parte de la rubia.

- Te esforzaste por entrenarme duro y lo único que hago es cometer errores -

- No te preocupes - respondió buscando su mirada que permanecía baja y regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

- Arriba eso ánimos - se escuchó decir de Mina que estaba a lado de Lita.

- Sabemos que no quieres que perdamos - agregó la castaña reanimando a la joven de dos coletas -Sólo has tu mejor esfuerzo -

- Lita tiene razón - apoyó Andrew a la ojiverde.

- Tú puedes hacerlo, Serena - Amy a pesar de ser del grupo A no podía negarse a animar a su entrañable amiga.

- Gracias amigos - respondió con más animo y con una sonrisa cautivadora para el menor de los Kou.

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato a tomar un poco de aire?, ya verás que te relajarás - sugirió su rubio amigo para que se dirigiera a un lugar despejado y libre de lluvia, la ojiazul asintió saliendo al exterior, percibió el aire fresco de la tierra mojada con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Dejará de llover? - preguntó sin percatarse que no estaba sola.

- Claro - se escuchó una ronca y varonil voz que estremeció a la rubia.

- Darien -

- Al parecer insisten en ganar el partido, trataré de ponerlos en conflictos, así que ten cuidado cabeza de chorlito - dijo con un leve tono de burla, se sentía bastante cómodo estar con ella a solas.

- La verdad es que no quiero perder, no quiero defraudar a mis amigos, ni a mi misma, ni mucho menos a ti - argumentó con una enorme seguridad en su voz imponiendo sus hermosos ojos celestes sobre el pelinegro que llegó a conmoverlo - Que gane el mejor - atinó a decir con cierto desanimo y darse cuenta que Darien siempre seria el mejor, de un momento a otro el cielo dejó de llover, el pelinegro le dio la espalda a la joven.

- Sigue esforzándote, cabeza de chorlito - la miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa desequilibrando bastante a la ojiazul.

"Sigo sin entenderlo, de un momento es amargado y engreído, después es dulce y tierno, sin embargo, eso no evita que yo deje de amarlo" se quedó en su sitio confundida, minutos después el partido retomó su curso y Seiya pudo realizar un increíble Home Rome al lanzamiento de Darien así logrando un punto, ahora era el turno del huésped de la residencia Tsukino batear la pelota que seria lanzada por el menor de los Kou, logró batearla con fuerza y esta se dirigió por el campo donde se encontraba Serena.

- ¡Atrápala Bombón! - decía el apuesto lanzador.

"Atrápala, tú puedes" anhelaba el bateador dirigiendo una preocupada mirada hacia la joven que corría por atrapar su pelota.

"La atraparé" Serena saltó hacia al piso, cerró sus ojos negándose a ver su derrota, sin embargo, había logrado atraparla. Así alcanzaba la victoria, todo su equipo la felicitó y Darien sonreía satisfecho sin percibir que cierta compañera de salón de cabello corto observó tal gesto, el festival había terminado y era tradicional realizar un baile alrededor de una gran fogata.

- Amy, Taiki - la pareja fueron nombrados por un apuesto rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede Andrew? - preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

- Quería que me hicieran un favor, ambos - pidió y ellos accedieron poniendo atención a sus indicaciones, mientras eso sucedía un peli plateado observaba atentamente a la rubia de media coleta muy alegre platicando con algunos jóvenes.

"No puede ser ella, imposible, sin embargo, la tendré muy vigilada" se propuso, mientras trataba desviar su mirada ante la angelical sonrisa de Mina.

- Lo lograste - Serena reconoció esa voz después de que observaba como Seiya era asediado por varias fans por su participación en el festival.

- Fue fantástico - dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros que la hacían perder el control -¿Viniste a halagarme? - cuestionó un tanto vanidosa.

- Ja! ya parece - respondió indignado, mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada, aunque en el fondo estaba alegre por ella.

- Anda, halágame, halágame - exigió juguetona y con una enorme sonrisa.

- Felicidades, ¡Cabeza de chorlito! -

- Uy! deja de decirme así – reclamó, mientras iniciaban una pelea en donde nunca había un ganador, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba.

- Ha sido muy divertido, gracias - la hermosa taiwanesa agradeció al castaño que sólo le regaló una sincera sonrisa - Creo que el momento ha llegado, ¿estas listo? - agregó un poco seria, mientras veía fijamente el fuego y varias parejas bailando.

- Creo que sí - contestó firme ante la dedición que ya había tomado.

- Lita - la castaña prestó su atención a la pareja que había recién llegado.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? - preguntó con intriga.

- Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a la azotea, es importante - mencionó Taiki, disimulando seriedad que preocupa a la castaña.

- Ah, claro - preocupando a la joven.

Los tres se dirigieron a la parte más alta de la escuela, al mismo tiempo, que se preguntaba que era eso tan importante - Y bien chicos, ¿De qué se trata? - dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, ya que la puerta había sido cerrada, escuchó decir su nombre nuevamente, pero esta vez por un apuesto rubio que le había robado el corazón.

- Andrew - se acercó junto al enmallado dejando aun lado el hecho que la habían dejado, observaba cautivada como el viento fresco jugaba con los mechones dorados de aquel apuesto joven - ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó un tanto ingenua.

- Nada grave, simplemente aquí es el mejor lugar - mencionó observando con detenimiento el cielo.

- ¿El mejor lugar, para qué? - ante eso el firmamento fue iluminado con multicolores fuegos artificiales logrando que la castaña esbozara una sonrisa - Son hermosos -

- Prométeme que no te irás lejos, Lita - la castaña se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el rubio - Aunque sea con el mejor chef del mundo -

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó bastante asombrada de que él supiera de su propuesta de irse al extranjero con Jedite.

- ¿Acaso?, ¿No pensabas decírmelo? - cuestionó abatido al pensar que ya no le era importante para la bella castaña.

- Bueno…yo…si, pero al final no me fui porque tenia algo importante que hacer - estaba acorralada, era el momento de decirle la verdad - Andrew yo… -

- Te amo - Lita abrió enormemente sus ojos, mientras que se escuchaba solamente el sonido de los fuegos artificiales y rogaba porque lo que había escuchado no fuera un sueño - Estoy enamorado de ti Lita, incluso antes de que ese chico te rompiera el corazón, sin embargo, fui un tonto al no decírtelo es por eso que me dedique a protegerte, no quería que nuestra amistad… - la castaña se fue acercando poco a poco para atrapar a su distraído rubio en un beso, suave y cálido, eso dio por asentado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- ¿Crees que lo haya logrado? - cuestionó el castaño de coleta larga a su novia, mientras apartaba su vista de los fuegos artificiales hacia la azotea de la escuela.

- Te lo aseguro - respondió dirigiéndole una mirada dulce.

_Rei Hino se había perdido del espectáculo de juegos artificiales, se había cambiado de ropa sin importarle la derrota, se sentía sola y no le agradaba ese estado, se dirigió hacia su casillero para guardar algunas cosas, su intención de regresar a su antigua escuela regresaban, abrió y se encontró con una sorpresa una nota y una flor, una Azucena Casablanca _

"_La hora de la verdad ha llegado mi amada doncella, espera mi llegada este domingo a las siete de la mañana en el templo Hikawa"_

Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayonara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

Cuando me dices 'gracias'  
Por alguna razón me hiere,  
Como un conjuro mágico que no se  
acaba incluso después del adiós.  
Una pista de amargura  
El sabor de la vida.

_Era la nota de su admirador secreto, le reconfortó tener noticias de él, recordó ese beso, ese que se quedo impregnado en sus labios y que nadie más le podría quitar ese rastro, salió del lugar con la flor en mano, muchos se estaban divirtiendo, ella solamente quería irse a casa a descansar._

- ¡Rei! - su andar fue detenido por una entusiasmada castaña que había disfrutado el festival - ¿Ya te vas? -

tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no nan notte? baby~

Atrapada en el centro entre amigos y amantes,  
Como una fruta inmadura soñando con el día de la cosecha  
Porque el ser incapaz de simplemente moverse un paso más adelante  
Qué está causando esta frustración, baby?

- Si, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada - explicó desanimada, algo que noto su amigo cuando se fue acercando a ambas jóvenes.

- ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a tu casa?, ¿Qué dices Nicholas? - sugirió Zi Yu. El heredero Kumada se mostraba serio, tratando de simular una sonrisa.

- Claro, ¿Tú que opinas Rei? - mencionó denotando algo de preocupación, algo que la pelinegra quería disipar en su amigo.

- Esta bien - los tres se dirigieron a la salida donde un coche negro los esperaba, con un chofer a su servicio el cual recibió indicaciones de Nicholas en la elección de destino.

arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

Cuando me dices 'gracias'  
Por alguna razón me hiere,  
Como un conjuro mágico que no se  
acaba incluso después del adiós.  
Una pista de amargura  
El sabor de la vida.

- Que linda flor, ¿Quién te la regalo? - la castaña mostró interés en ese detalle, Nicholas por su parte desviaba una mirada distante hacia la ventana tratando de perderse en el bullicio de la ciudad que transitaba.

- La encontré - contestó de manera amable, pero al mismo tiempo de no continuar con el tema, después llegaron a su casa, dejándola al pie de las enormes escaleras que daban hacia el templo.

- Espero algún día visitar tu templo - dijo la taiwanesa a través de la ventana, mientras que la pelinegra ya había descendido del carro.

- Te estaré esperando - respondió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la acompañante de Nicholas - Gracias por dejarme hasta mi casa -

- Cuídate Rei - dijo con reserva el primogénito Kumada, ella asintió aunque se percató la actitud un tanto extraña de su amigo, el auto negro se había marchado.

amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon janai tte

Dulce charla y conversaciones insípidas  
No destellan interés en mi  
Incluso cuando las cosas no resultan de la forma que quieres  
No significa que has desperdiciado tu vida.

_El sábado había pasado con tranquilidad aunque le extrañó que Nicholas no fuera a cumplir sus deberes como de costumbre, atendía con amablemente como era su costumbre en el templo._

_La noche llegó y ella se dedicó a ver las estrellas, esa soledad apareció nuevamente, pensó que las circunstancias la habían llevado a eso, ser una niña caprichosa y egoísta no le servía de nada, incluso con su padre ausente, sentía que Nicholas se alejaba más y más, ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

- ¿Te pasa algo Rei? - preguntó aquel anciano que siempre estaba a su lado.

- No pasa nada abuelito - respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo, no obstante la melancolía no aspiraba abandonarla.

- Deberías salir con amigas, te haría bien - aconsejó su abuelo antes de retirarse, dándole espacio a su nieta.

"Amigas" esa palabra se quedó grabada en su mente, no solía tener amigas, incluso en una escuela para señoritas, sólo contaba con Nicholas, sin embargo, el empezaba a realizar su vida lejos de ella, no obstante eso no la tenia alegre, no comprendía su propia tristeza, algo en su interior presentía que iba a suceder y temió por eso.

doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun. nandemo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai

Cuando me preguntan "¿Qué está mal?"  
Contesto "No es nada"  
La sonrisa que desaparece después del adiós  
No es como yo.

_En la mañana del domingo una hermosa doncella barría el tiemplo sin mucho interés en medio de la soledad, una densa neblina cubría todo a su vista, incluyendo la escalera, él estaría apunto de llegar, escuchó varios pasos, en primera dos hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes y lentes obscuros que se pusieron al inicio de la escalera como si escoltaran a alguien importante, la pelinegra dejó sus labores bastante intrigada, alcanzó a ver que un joven con ropas costosas y cabello alborotado había alcanzado la cima, se quedó estática, cada vez se fue acercando y reconoció la personalidad que tenia enfrente, sin entender que hacia allí._

- Nicholas, ¿Qué haces aquí?, hoy es tu día de descanso - mencionó provocando que su amigo sonriera levemente.

- Esperas a alguien, ¿no es así? - Rei se sorprendió ante lo dicho aún sin poder sacar conclusiones claras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió, mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control.

- ¿Acaso aún no lo comprendes? - trató de acercársele, pero ella en un impulsó se alejo unos cuantos pasos con una mirada llena de incredulidad.

sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life

Cuando más deseo creer en ti  
Por alguna razón duele incluso más  
"Me gustas mucho" en vez de "Te amo" suena más como tu.  
El sabor de la vida.

- Pero, no…no puede ser posible, tú - trató de buscar alguna justificación, pero sabia que ninguna serviría, todo se empezaba a aclarar.

- Rei, escúchame - la miró con dulzura, ella se quedó en silencio con sus ojos invadidos de un inmenso asombro - Hay algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte, pero era un cobarde para decírtelo - apretó sus puños intentando que la valentía no se le escapara de las manos - Te amo, como no tienes una idea, es la más hermosa sensación que he sentido en la vida, he sido casi tu sombra, te he pertenecido durante todo este tiempo, has sido mi mayor ilusión, tal vez sea una exageración y tú no quisieras entenderme - sonrió con nerviosismo, al fin lo había dicho, escondió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

- Nicholas yo… - con esfuerzo intentaba responderle después de esa declaración que la había dejado paralizada, mientras sentía que el sonido de sus latidos la dejaría completamente sorda.

- Por favor no digas nada – suplicó, él había tomado una decisión y se la haría saber - Zi Yu y yo nos vamos a comprometer, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes decirte la verdad es por eso que estoy aquí, tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver - esas palabras dañaron bastante a la pelinegra que no podía dar crédito a cada una de ellas - Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones como heredero Kumada- se formó un silencio insoportable para ambos.

wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo totsuzen omoidasu koro  
furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo

El tiempo cuando repentinamente recordaste el aroma de alguien que casi habías olvidado  
Quiero ser capaz de atesorar más abierta y honestamente la pureza de la nieve

- Gracias - se escuchó decir del castaño - Gracias por tu amistad, Rei - empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras con la intención de marcharse y ella lo siguió hasta que esos escoltas amenazaban con no darle el paso, Nicholas descendió un par de peldaños mostrándole su espalda - Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti para que comprendieras lo mucho que te amo - volteó a verla a pesar que ese acto le dolería y más sabiendo que le entregaba su corazón sin la ambición de tenerlo de regreso - Por mucho o poco que me quede por vida, te aseguro que es el verbo que jamás volveré a repetir - siguió con su camino sin tener una mínima idea del como se sentía la pelinegra.

daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai

Una caricia futura y más cálido que un diamante  
Quiero sujetarla con fuerza, en este tiempo limitado que tenemos, y que quiero pasar contigo.

_Vio como arribó el lujoso automóvil junto con sus escoltas y este como se alejaba del templo incluso de su vida, sin darse cuenta varias lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas, no podía sostenerse de pie, era demasiado para ella, de rodillas se dio cuenta de que él era el único que estaba a su lado, la protegía, velaba por ella, procuraba que ella sonriera incluso después de la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, entendió porque le ocultaba la verdad acerca de que Darien y él asistían al mismo colegio, era por celos, él único que la conocía a la perfección, sabia sus gustos por las Azucenas Casablanca y su temperamento, aun así él la amaba._

"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

Cuando me dices 'gracias'  
Por alguna razón me hiere,  
Como un conjuro mágico que no se  
acaba incluso después del adiós.  
Una pista de amargura  
El sabor de la vida.

"¿Como no me di cuenta?, yo en realidad no quiero que se vaya de mi vida" le dolía demasiado aún más que el rechazo de Darien y comprendió que no solamente le lastimaba por tratarse de su amigo "Yo…yo también estoy enamorada de él" lloró como nunca se hubiera imaginado, lo estaba perdiendo y no hizo nada para evitar que eso sucediera.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola, espero que estén bien, ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo que estuvo lleno de emoción y sobre todo intriga, cada vez falta menos, la canción que se utilizo fue Flavor of life interpretada por Utada Hikaru, la declaración de Nicholas me inspire en una hermosa canción**

**Como yo te ame, interpretada por un gran cantante, Luis Miguel, la directora de la escuela fue basada en la Sailor Galaxia, ¿la reconocieron? jajajaja, agradezco enormemente que estén al tanto de esta historia, sobre todo a Naty que se encarga de la edición para que disfrutaran de la lectura, aun sigo en marcha con ese proyecto a pesar de la falta de inspiración es por lo cual, que desconozco cuando estará listo el capitulo 27, tratare de no demorarme **

**Agradecimientos a JosyMoon, luz de luna, lucecita moon, smoonangel, Anahis, nahima-chan y a ti que te das un tiempo para leer esta historia, solo me queda una cosa**

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 27**

"**Canciones del alma"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho! HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_En el estado de Kanagawa, para ser precisos en el gimnasio de una prestigiosa escuela, por su alto nivel académico y su destacado equipo de baloncesto. Aunque era sábado, entrenaban esforzándose para las preliminares y poder lograr, en ese verano, estar en el torneo nacional, el sueño que el joven capitán deseaba lograr. Su club de admiradoras estaban allí para apoyarlo. _

_Siempre tranquilo, concentrado y sonriente, el capitán era una persona admirable tanto como jugador como ser humano. Después de un arduo entrenamiento a la hora del descanso, aquel joven decidió por sentarse en una banca, mientras una toalla era ubicada en su cuello y una bebida que lograría rehidratarlo, sin embargo a pesar de su semblante una preocupación invadió su mente, había dejado recibir cartas de ella, no sabia nada, lo que más deseaba es que ella estuviera bien, la idea de que él ya no le era importante para ella lo abatía de sobremanera tratando de disipar su angustia en cada entrenamiento. No se percató que en la puerta de aquel recinto estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos acompañada de un gran amigo, la castaña lo vio sentado, después de tanto tiempo, de compartir palabras por medio de cartas y de varias llamadas telefónicas, su corazón palpitaba, "tan apuesto como siempre", esas palabras cruzaron su mente, trató de estabilizarse para poder decir su nombre._

-¡Akira!- todos voltearon a ver la dueña de esa voz, tratándose de una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña con leves ondas, vestida con un fresco vestido color lila de tirantes, el susodicho pensaba que esa voz era producto de su imaginación. Por un momento dudó en ver la puerta del gimnasio que estaba a sus espalda, no obstante comprobó que estaba allí.

-Capitán Sendoh, ¿usted la conoce?- mencionó un joven más bajo que él, vestido con el uniforme deportivo sin dejar de sostener una libreta de apuntes. Al mismo tiempo su superior se levantaba, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ,sin dar alguna respuesta su imponente figura de metro noventa, tez blanca, cabellos negros como la noche y una hermosa mirada amatista, se acercó hasta a ella. Sus admiradoras ardían en celos al ver aquella escena, no obstante al estar frente a ella sintió que su mundo solamente se reducía a ellos dos.

- Zi Yu - se sintió atrapada nuevamente en su encanto al escuchar su nombre en los labios del basquetbolista, un suspiro escapo de su pecho al mismo tiempo que la alegría de verlo de frente nuevamente la invadía -Tanto tiempo - él por su parte estaba paralizado sin dejar de mirarla y deleitarse con su presencia, el corazón latía desmesuradamente percatándose que no solo era causa del entrenamiento.

- Si - respondió tímidamente desviando su mirada al tiempo que un carmesí adornaba sus mejillas, su compañero se mantenía al margen de la situación.

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? – preguntó intrigado la taiwanesa se tensó por la respuesta que debía dar

- Vine para que habláramos de eso - respondió con algo de seriedad preocupando al joven, posteriormente dirigió una mirada con algo de temor hacia el joven castaño que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Sendoh, es hora de que vayas a los vestidores! - su entrenador lo llamó, ya que todos se habían retirado para irse a duchar, pero él estaba ansioso de escuchar la explicación que le daría aquella joven que por un momento dudo en irse.

-Ve, te esperare en la cafetería - lo alentó al leer en su rostro la indecisión, él asintió retirándose del lugar, viendo como se alejaba al tiempo que ella dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro.

_Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería, optaron por tomar un poco de té, la bebida preferida de la joven extranjera, el silencio formaba parte de sus recuerdos al tiempo que se remontaba cuando la castaña había conocido un joven japonés muy especial del cual se había enamorado aproximadamente un año cuando él visitaba Taiwan en vacaciones después de no ir al campeonato nacional de baloncesto. Fueron las dos semanas más mágicas de su vida. Cuando su basquetbolista favorito regresó a su país una gran tristeza la invadió, sin embargo, se comunicaban por cartas dos veces a la semana y una llamada cada dos meses, que ambos esperaban con ansias. No obstante con los planes que tenía su abuelo para ella, le prohibió detenidamente seguir su comunicación con aquel joven, al parecer no seria de provecho para el futuro de su compañía. Abatida, pues debía enfrentar esa situación de alguna manera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de aquel joven. Nicholas optó por dar un paseo por los alrededores, Zi Yu temblaba, entre el nerviosismo y el temor. Respiró profundamente para aclarar todo lo necesario, la situación era bastante complicada._ _Reflexionó sentada en el asiento de piel de aquella limosina, mientras esperaba a Nicholas._

-¿Crees que esto funcione? - cuestionó cabizbajo de una manera que su acompañante no entendiera bien lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Cómo?- indagó con una actitud comprensiva por la etapa que estaba pasando el heredero Kumada.

- Esto, ¿crees que funcione? - levantó su rostro tratando de encontrar algún rastro, de que en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Sé que si, confía en mí - tomó sus manos entre las suyas al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa reflejando signos de esperanza, ante esto se fundieron en un abrazo, aunque ambos temían por la incertidumbre del mañana.

_Faltaban aproximadamente dos semanas para el "Festival Escolar", pero cierto grupo de jóvenes se estaba preparando para una presentación, tomando prestado el auditorio "Vía Láctea" para sus ensayos. La prueba de sonido se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando un joven de cabellera negra sujeta de una coleta, con entusiasmo tomaba el micrófono para iniciar su interpretación. _

I can feel it coming over me  
I feel it all around me  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life it's my destiny

Puedo sentir que se está acercando sobre mí,

lo siento a mí alrededor

He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, es mi destino

_Ahora el turno de su hermano, el cual poseía una cabellera plateada, unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, en lo que pasaría en esa fecha con cierta rubia._

There's a fire deep inside of me  
it's waiting to come out now  
no matter what, no matter how, I know I'll make it through somehow

Hay fuego ardiendo dentro de mí

que está esperando por salir ya

no importa que, no importa cómo, lo sé

- ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! - pidió al micrófono Taiki, notando la falta de interés de uno de sus hermanos

- ¿Ahora qué sucede? - preguntó el pelinegro ya que hasta el momento se mantenía centrado en los ensayos

- Yaten, ¿Qué te sucede?, estás muy distraído el día de hoy - dijo un Taiki totalmente preocupado, aunque Yaten se mostraba sumamente reservado en ese asunto

-No me sucede nada- contestó de mala gana, que no dejó convencido a su hermano.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? - se acercó de manera en que el peli plateado se sintió presionado, y los que conocen realmente a Yaten Kou, sabe perfectamente que no le gusta sentirse presionado, aunque este sea su hermano.

- Estoy cansado, eso es todo - respondió con enfado bajando del escenario y salir del recinto. Mientras bebía de una botella de agua para despejar algo de ansiedad, el pelinegro en un gesto de solidaridad se acercó a su hermano mayor.

- Déjalo, sabes que no le gusta ensayar los domingos, ya se le pasará - Seiya en verdad estaba despreocupado en cuestión a los sentimientos de su hermano, ya que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que sucedía dentro su cabeza y menos en su corazón, sin embargo Taiki trataba de encontrar una solución para ese asunto con respecto a "Venus", no obstante las ideas no fluían de manera beneficiosa.

_En las orillas de la ciudad se encuentra una pequeña, pero lujosa mansión estilo occidental que le fue asignada al embajador francés Anthony Renaud junto a su esposa Candace y sus dos hijos Alan y Ann. Ese domingo era especial, ya que recibían la llegada de un miembro más. Las puertas de la residencia fueron abiertas por la empleada doméstica, la cual no le dio tiempo de anunciar su llegada pues un sonoro llamado se escuchó desde el segundo piso._

- ¡FIORE! - la joven pelirroja estaba emocionada por la llegada tan sorpresiva pero a la vez tan grata, que bajó enseguida de las escaleras para cerciorarse que era él.

- Ann, los extrañé muchísimo - un joven de no más de veintitrés años, alto, tez blanca, cabello castaño medio que acompasaba con unos ojos grises cuya mirada era profunda, seductora y a la vez cálida, recibió con un fraternal abrazo a su hermana menor después de varios meses de ausencia trabajando en el congreso en Paris - Se nota que no has cambiado nada, traviesa –dijocon una sonrisa al tiempo que la miraba de frente y admiraba como pasaban los años a través de la joven Ann. Ella por su parte le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante que se desvaneció por completo al escuchar una voz proveniente de la parte superior de la mansión.

- ¡Hermano! - ni siquiera se molestó para ver al dueño de aquella voz que llegaba a estremecerla, reacción que no pasó desapercibido por el recién llegado y que ya había analizado anteriormente en cada visita - Que alegría volver a verte - ambos hermanos se abrazaban, mientras que la joven ya no pudo despegar su vista del ojiverde en ese momento.

- Mírense - mencionó Fiore, altivo, mientras miraba a los dos más jóvenes -Ya no son esos dos chiquillos que se peleaban a cada momento provocándole un dolor de cabeza a mamá - ambos se miraron por un instante, sin embargo, ninguno pudo sostener la mirada por más de diez segundos, provocando tímidas sonrisas.

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? - Alan mencionó para romper ese ambiente incómodo que se estaba formando al estar cerca de ella.

- Vengo para quedarme - respondió al tiempo que sus hermanos miraban como los trabajadores metían maletas hacia la habitación que dejado en su partida.

- Esa es una buena noticia - dijo Ann emocionada ya que quería mucho a su hermano y tenerlo cerca aminoraría sus pensamientos con respecto al otro hermano.

- Joven Alan, la señorita Tachibana lo solicita por teléfono - un mayordomo se dirigió ante el susodicho sin que este se percatara del semblante de molestia que adornaba el rostro de Ann.

- Bien, después seguimos platicando, bienvenido a casa – dijo para después retirarse, mientras una mirada marrón lo seguía hasta que se adentro hasta su habitación.

- Aún está en tu corazón, ¿verdad? - escuchó decir de su hermano mayor, para encontrarse con una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa llena de melancolía, mientras que la culpabilidad se le echaba encima al notar la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de su hermana.

-Sabes que nunca va a suceder - contestó con sarcasmo, un sarcasmo que sonó más a una burla hacia ella misma. Estaba cansada de aquellos sentimientos que parecían hundirla cada vez más en un abismo, del que no lograba salir.

- Estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo -

- Lo dudo, bastante -

- Ann, él tiene miedo, no sabe manejar esta situación- la compasión, era la palabra que Ann Renaud describiría en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Al día siguiente, Ann aún no lograba sacar de su cabeza lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor, Fiore. Distraída en la clase de deportes, no vio cuando la pelota de voleybol dio de lleno en su rostro.

- ¡Ann! - todo fue oscuro en un principio, vio a varias chicas vestidas con el uniforme de voleibol - ¿Estás bien? – observó a la capitana, Mina Aino, preocupada, la cual ayudó a incorporarse mientras pedía que siguieran en la práctica. Ambas se sentaron en la parte del gimnasio más alejado -¿Ya te sientes mejor?, ¿te duele mucho?, ¿quieres tomar agua? – preguntó tratando de controlar la situación.

- Estoy bien, sólo me distraje un poco - eso calmó un poco a la rubia ya que notó que su compañera tenía algo más que desconcentración a la práctica. Ann era uno de sus mejores elementos en su equipo, pues estuvo casi cerca de ser la nueva capitana.

- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar aquí tienes una amiga en quien confiar - esas palabras de comprensión ayudaron a que la francesa viera en Mina a alguien con quien desahogarse, aunque sólo se tratara de un mero impulso por hablar de lo que le sucedía.

- Es Alan - dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la rubia que no tardó en dar un comentario acerca de esa persona.

- ¿Tu hermano?, déjame decirte que esta guapísimo, casi parece un príncipe - un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Notó el ceño fruncido de su compañera lo cual hizo interrumpir su ensoñación con aquel joven - Perdón, ¿Qué sucede con él? - se calmó un poco analizando las facciones de su amiga que iban más allá de un enojo - Aunque notando tu expresión parece más un asunto del corazón que de algo familiar - la pelirroja se sintió descubierta, no obstante esto abrió una puerta para hablar más claro con ella.

- Ambos, se trata de Alan y lo que siento en mi corazón -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo desconcertada, no se explicaba cómo podía mezclar ambos temas.

- En realidad…..Alan….no es mi hermano de sangre, es mi hermanastro - confesó finalmente notando como los ojos de la capitana de voleibol se abrían ampliamente - Mina, yo lo amo - expresó provocando que la rubia se quedara aun más sorprendida, no espera una situación con ese grado de complejidad.

- Pero… ¿cómo?... ¿hermanastros, es en serio?... ¿él lo sabe? - intentaba formular preguntas adecuadas para poder comprender mejor y así poder ayudar a su compañera.

- Te contaré todo desde el principio, mi madre era una niña huérfana que fue adoptada por una familia bien acomodada pero sus hermanos no la soportaban, la trataban muy mal, pero su alegría apareció cuando conoció a un joven un par de años más grande que ella, Anthony, se enamoraron al momento que se conocieron, cuando fueron creciendo sus planes de casarse se fueron incrementando, muchos estaban en contra de eso, sin embargo, Anthony tenía que hacer un viaje a Londres sin saber que en ese entonces mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano mayor Fiore. Un día llegaron ante mi madre con un informe de que Anthony había muerto en un accidente en su vuelo de regreso, ella casi muere de la tristeza de no haber sido por mi padre, un joven y atractivo actor conocido en Paris que era gran amigo tanto de Anthony como de mi madre, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, es así que en una muestra de amor se casó con ella para que nadie la señalara por la sociedad por traer un hijo fuera del matrimonio, por lo que me cuenta mi madre, ella quiso mucho a mi padre a pesar de que su matrimonio duro algunos años -

- ¿Se divorciaron? - la rubia se atrevió a interrumpir, notando una sonrisa melancólica en Ann.

- Él murió cuando solo tenía un año de nacida -

- Lo lamento - respondió apenada por su falta de cautela.

- Tenía una rara enfermedad en el corazón, lo que admiro de él es su gran amor por mi madre y que siempre trató a Fiore como a su propio hijosegúnmencionó mi mamá - en el fondo Ann se sentía orgullosa por ser hija de un hombre noble que siempre velaba por sus seres amados hasta el final.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con Anthony? - volvió a preguntar Mina intrigada

- Un par de años después que mi padre muriera, mi mamá se enteró que Anthony Renaud no había muerto, había sobrevivido en ese trágico accidente en una comunidad española donde se registro el avión destrozado, pero las consecuencias fueron la amnesia y la inmovilidad temporal de sus piernas que lo llevo varios años de recuperación. Sin recordar a su familia y menos a mi madre se casó con una mujer amable y bondadosa, no obstante ella murió al dar a luz a Alan. Cuando el niño tenía aproximadamente cuatro años, Anthony recuperó su memoria y regresó a Francia con su hijo. Su reencuentro fue como ninguno, a ella le alegró su llegada, pero a la vez se sintió culpable, engañada y furiosa, no obstante ambos sabían que se amaban con gran intensidad. Meses después se casaron, Fiore, Alan y yo formamos una familia - para la joven, Anthony siempre iba a ser como su verdadero padre aunque por sus venas no corriera la misma sangre.

- Bueno, eso mejora las cosas. - comentó elocuentemente la rubia al escuchar el relato, sin embargo, en los ojos de la pelirroja aún existía esa sombra de aflicción: pues aún había algo que aclarar.

- No del todo, fue muy difícil parala familia de mi madre como la de Anthony que aceptaran su matrimonio. Yahora que mi padre aspira tener el puesto de primer ministro,nuestras familias son muy conservadoras e hicieron un sinfín de movimientos posibles, para comprobar que su matrimonio llevaba más de veintitrés años, que Anthony en su afán de casarse con mi madre fingió su muerte, para si ambos casarse a escondidas, además de papeles que comprueban que tanto Alan y yo corre la misma sangre, así es como han querido mostrarnos ante la sociedad y el mundo de la política, además de que en un principio querían ocultarnos la verdad, peronuestros padres pensaron que no era lo más correcto para nosotros, ahora, si yo hablara de mis sentimientos, sería un escándalo, todo terminará y no quiero hacerle eso a Anthony, que ha sido un amigo, confidente y un maravilloso padre -acongojada no podía soportar tantas barreraspara poder expresar el amor que le profesaba a su supuesto "hermano".

- Es complicado, pero lo importante, es saber si él siente lo mismo - Mina la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Había amor en su alma y se expresaba en su rostro, en sus palabras, en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo había una gran incertidumbre por no tener una respuesta exacta para confirmar o negar si él sentía ese amor también por ella. Suspiró, buscando algún otro tema para borrar la tristeza de su compañera - Te haría bien tomar algo de aire fresco, anda vamos, el cielo está despejado - hizo la invitación que Ann aceptó en silencio y de la nada surgió un nuevo tema mientras caminaban por las aéreas verdes del Instituto Juban - ¿Y tu grupo ya tiene todo listo para el Festival Escolar? - preguntó sin poder evitar recordar que ese día se definirían muchas cosas.

- Sí, haremos una obra y ¿ustedes? - contestó con calma, pero sin dejar la desolación el tono de su respuesta.

- Estamos organizando una cafetería por sugerencia de una amiga - recordó con una sonrisa como Lita lo había propuesto junto a su actual novio. Esa relación la tenia contenta, pero no evitó sentir algo de envidia por ellos, a lo lejos vio a alguien conocido que con entusiasmo se atrevió a saludar

- ¡Hola Taiki! - agitó efusivamente su brazo para captar más su atención. Cuando logró su objetivo, aprovechó el momento para presentar a su amiga.

- ¿Y de que estaban hablando?- preguntó el castaño con el fin de integrarse de manera amable a la conversación.

- Hablábamos sobre el próximo Festival Escolar - respondió Mina sin notar que Ann estaba algo pensativa.

- Ahora que recuerdo, estaba intentando de hallar una manera de cómo tener más audiencia en nuestra obra de teatro - dijo una pensativa Ann en voz alta captando la atención tanto por el castaño como por la rubia.

- ¿Y de que se trata la obra? - Taiki parecía interesado en esa cuestión que estuvo tentado a preguntar.

- Bueno, en realidad estará basada en la película Moulin Rouge - no podía comprender tal interés que tenía el mayor de los Kou, pero le hizo recordar la plática que anteriormente tuvo con el coordinador escolar y la integración de esto famoso trió con los estudiantes.

- Oye, ¿no sería mucho pedir si ayudas a Ann? - Mina actuó más rápido a favor de la francesa. El castaño miró Ann para luego mirar a la rubia con un rostro que denotaba una posible solución.

- Tengo una idea –

Horas más tarde los tres vieron fijamente el cartel que convoca una audición de canto para la alumnas del 2° grado, el miércoles de esa semana a las tres de la tarde en el auditorio escolar, tanto Mina como Ann se miraban mutuamente sin comprender del todo lo que en verdad tenía planeado el genio de los Three lights.

- ¿Y qué significa esto? - se atrevió a preguntar Mina.

- Vayan el miércoles y lo sabrán - contestó retirándose con una sonrisa amable, posteriormente la rubia no podía despegar su vista de ese anuncio, parecía que la impulsaba a seguir las instrucciones de este.

_Tal vez en el fondo ya tenía contemplado tomar en cuenta formar parte de la idea de Taiki a pesar de que desconocía de lo que se trataba realmente. Tan sólo un día para la audición, una oportunidad demasiado tentadora y oportuna. El canto sin duda era su mayor talento y a eso había que agregarle que tenía que revelarle todo a Yaten, que ella era esa enigmática mujer. El novio de su amiga Amy estaba a disposición de ayudarla. Esto la tenia nerviosa. Preguntándose de qué manera terminaría este, ¿aceptaría la verdad o la repudiaría ante el hecho de quien era?, Minako Aino estaba sentada sobre su cama, buscando una respuesta, la cual aún no llegaba, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación._

- Pase – dijo la joven. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros agarrado de una coleta ingresó a la habitación, portando ropas informales que la caracterizaba como una simple ama de casa, aunque no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva, cuya hija se le parecía.

- Mina, se me había olvidado decirte que esta mañana llego una carta para ti - le extendió un sobre que la rubia tomó extrañada - Es la primera vez que recibes correspondencia desde que regresaste de Londres - el asombro aumentó más en el rostro de la rubia, abrió el sobre posteriormente de que su madre se retirara, leyó las líneas apresuradamente.

- No puede ser - susurró con desolación, sin poder evitar que su pecho se sintiera oprimido - Ella vendrá - un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

_A la mañana siguiente la neblina cubría aquel triste lugar, los rayos de sol penetraban a través de las nubes, una joven de cabello largo y negro portando el uniforme escolar visita a un ser muy especial que ya no estaba con ella desde hace varios años, dejó unas hermosas rosas blancas y en silencio rezó junto a la tumba, se sintieron unos pasos que se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, miró con la esperanza de que se tratara de aquella persona, sin embargo, se trataba de un joven de alrededor de treinta años, cabellos castaños claros, de ojos color ambarina cuya mirada profunda eran cubierta por lentes para la visión rostro afable y un traje elegante de oficina._

- Rosas blancas, eran sus favoritas - dijo aquel hombre, cuando estuvo junto a ella tratando de abrir conversación, mientras que la joven dirigía su mirada hacia la lapida de mármol.

- Debí suponerlo, tú serias el que estuviera aquí y no él - la decepción se hizo nuevamente presente, mostrando frialdad en su declaración.

- Él lamenta no haber venido, la agenda de hoy estaba muy saturada - trató de explicar, pero eso no evitó el enojo de la joven.

- ¿Ni siquiera?... ¿ni siquiera cuando sabe perfectamente que hoy se cumple un año más sin ella? - el dolor se apoderó de la joven, lo miró de frente tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, quería parecer una chica ruda, pero la tristeza y la decepción le estaban ganando.

- Rei - la nombró tratando de calmarla, sin embargo ella lo tomó de manera muy distinta.

- No es justo Kaido, acepto que no me vea en mi cumpleaños, ¡¿pero esto? - sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con libertad, mientras sentía una soledad inmensa, dificultando bastante su hablar – Mamá – susurró, intentando recobrar fuerzas mientras que su acompañante le extendía un pañuelo que aceptó, sin embargo eso no la detendría - Mamá tenía fe en Papá, fue infeliz, ella era débil... y Papá sólo tenía en mente la política, ella enfermó, y murió sola - Kaido, el secretario de su padre, la abrazaba fraternalmente.

- Sabes que todo su esfuerzo ha sido por su familia, por ti - trató de justificar, intentando calmar su desolación.

- Ocuparse de su familia sin pensar realmente en lo que significa eso, Kaido - se alejó lo suficiente pero sin deshacer el abrazo para así cruzar sus miradas - Yo no quiero cometer los mismo errores, debido a él, he aprendido de la manera más difícil, en muchas de las cosas no me arriesgo, siempre intentado jugar del lado seguro para no ser lastimada, no tengo amigas porque para mí es muy difícil confiar en alguien. Sin embargo, sé que si hago algo que le desagrade, me lo señalará, su mundo está lleno de formalidad, para él una lágrima reflejaría debilidad, por eso siempre finjo, una risa, una carcajada, cada día, pero aún así, tengo miedo - se recargó nuevamente en su pecho.

- ¿Y qué hay de Nicholas? - ese nombre, la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, pero que no supo cuidar. Él se había ido, eso realmente la abatió, y otra vez el llanto se hizo presente.

- Él se fue, me dijo que me amaba, yo no supe que decirle y ahora él… él se va a casar - su llanto le hizo a entender a Kaido que necesitaba consuelo, la ausencia de su padre y ahora de su amigo realmente la estaban afectando, delicadamente tomo su mejilla para borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Lo amas? - sonrió notando que esa niña que vio crecer durante tanto tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

- Yo…yo he sido demasiado estúpida para notarlo - sentía que se ahogaba en su sufrimiento, reprochándose qué desperdició su tiempo en alguien que no le pertenecía.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma - mencionó de manera dulce, su llanto fue cesando de a poco, pero su tristeza no tanto - Ya es tarde, será mejor llevarte a tu escuela –

- Con respecto a eso, he pensado en regresar a mi antigua escuela - se acicalo lo suficiente mientras, pensaba con sarcasmo hacia su padre -"Ni siquiera ha de saber que me he cambiado de la escuela de señoritas en donde me puso."

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó con sorpresa, ya que normalmente Rei no cambiaba de parecer con respecto a una decisión, ella asintió, sin embargo sugirió una idea para hacer reflexionar a la morena - Bien, pero primero acaba este semestre, aún si después quieres seguir allí no habrá objeción alguna, ¿de acuerdo? – asintió a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esa cláusula

_La tarde había llegado y varias jovencitas se habían citado en el auditorio para formar parte de la convocatoria que había realizado Taiki Kou con el fin de ayudar al grupo 2-B. __E__l grupo de música al estar en su día libre, amablemente, aceptaron a cooperar para el evento. Amy estaba para apoyarlo aunque con la mirada buscaba a una amiga en especial, le extrañaba que Mina no se estuviera presente._

_Mientras que Taiki y otra mujer de cabellos rojizos atado completamente, con una vestimenta deportiva de color purpura y unos lentes de sol que la hacían ver bastante severa, se movían de un lado para el otro, organizando la audición, pues ellos también serían parte del jurado. Para varias chicas les parecía un jurado bastante imparcial, mientras que Ann observaba varias butacas atrás un poco inconforme por las primeras actuaciones._

- ¡SIGUIENTE! - mencionó duramente aquella desconocida mujer, mientras la joven que estaba en el escenario aún no acaba su actuación.

- Oye Taiki, ¿Quién es ella? - cuestionó en voz baja Amy para no parecer impertinente con aquella persona que mantenía sus brazos cruzados con un semblante rígido.

- Ella nos asesoró para un musical, es una excelente coreógrafa, recuerdo que una vez metió en aprietos al pobre de Seiya - respondió igualmente en voz baja sin evitar una pequeña risilla – Le pedí ayuda para este proyecto -

- ¡Por Dios niñas, necesito, sentimiento, emoción! - gritó haciendo que otra jovencita se asustara ante la reacción de la jurado.

- ¡Ella tiene razón! - todos voltearon a verla, la francesa se acerco rápidamente subiendo al estrado en una clara muestra de valor, después de todo el amor a los escenarios lo llevaba en la sangre -Quisiera dar una demostración para que la chicas muestren valor al momento de estar aquí - pidió, acercándose a los músicos un tema en especial, la melodía empezó a sonar.

_I say a littl__e pray for you…_

The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my make up  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you

El momento en que me despierto  
Antes de que me ponga mi maquillaje  
Rezo una pequeña plegaria por ti  
Mientras me peino el pelo ahora  
Y me pregunto que vestido usar ahora  
Rezo una pequeña plegaria por ti

_El ambiente empezaba a mejorar. Las chicas comenzaron a corear la canción, y la voz de Ann comenzó a llenar el auditorio, fue así que un castaño que estaba cerca del lugar, la escuchó y decidió entrar, ella percató su presencia y tomando valor decidió dedicarle la última estrofa sin despegar su vista de él. Alan se sentía aturdido, contrariado, luchaba entre su conciencia y su corazón por lo que sentía por su "hermana", con nostalgia deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas, pero cada mañana al verla un pequeño impulso le decía que luchara por ese sentimiento tan valioso._

Forever and ever  
You'll stay in my heart and I will love you  
Forever and ever  
We never will part  
Oh how I'll love you  
Together, together  
That's how it will be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me

Por siempre y siempre  
Tu estarás en mi corazón y yo te amaré  
Por siempre y siempre  
Nunca nos separaremos  
Oh como te amaré  
Juntos, por siempre  
Así es como será  
Para vivir contigo  
Significaría solo angustia para mi

_Todos aplaudieron ante tal actuación, mientras que la intérprete miraba como él se retiraba. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sin importar que en algún momento el mundo se enterara cuanto lo amaba_

- ¡Era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo! Espero que las próximas den su mayor esfuerzo - dijo orgullosa la coreógrafa, esto impulso a Taiki dar su propio veredicto.

- Muy bien Ann, ahora me estás ayudando a ayudarte, sin duda alguna formarás parte de esta producción - ante tal declaración hubo euforia por sus compañeras de clase y conocidas, igualmente ella estaba sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? - anteriormente no se animaba a hacer alguna presentación de ese estilo, pero sin duda tomó esta oportunidad con bastante entusiasmo.

- Por supuesto - contestó mentalizándose parte de su plan, "Solo faltan dos, Mina espero que estés presente", pensaba Taiki, pues no esperaba una esplendida presentación de Ann, de cierta sabia que se arriesgaba la participación de la rubia.

_Mientras que las audiciones seguían su curso, Rei se había presentado al club de Tennis pero se mantenía estática en las gradas con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la nada, con la partida de Nicholas fue nombrada la nueva capitana del equipo, aún así sólo pidió que siguieran practicando. Muchos no entendían la actitud de la muchacha, la forma en la que había tomado tal nombramiento, tan distante, tan indiferente. _

_Darien la miraba con algo de atención intentando entenderla, podría asegurar que el asunto no se trataba hacia su persona, la ausencia de Nicholas le hacía sospechar que era la principal causa de su tristeza, ignorando otros factores que la abatían. Prefirió mantener distancia como siempre lo hacía, alejándose de los sentimientos vanos hacia las personas, tal vez, Reí no le "gustaba", pero eso no quería decir que no le agradara, a pesar de todo le había tomado cierto cariño, aún así no se animó a acercarse, Rei se retiró del lugar en silencio, haciéndolo más por inercia que por voluntad propia, en ese momento, no quería estar en esa cancha, eso le provocaba recordarlo. No sabía a dónde se dirigía sólo escuchó, __**siguiente**__, ella sin poner resistencia subió unos escalones hasta quedar enfrente de un artefacto que le parecía familiar, cabizbaja, su estado era deprimente, __**canta algo en inglés**__, fue lo que escuchó de una voz femenina que parecía conocer, y recordando una canción que se asemejaba a lo que sentía._

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Te vi morir  
Te escuché llorar  
Cada noche mientras dormías  
Yo era tan joven  
Debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mi  
Nunca pensaste en nadie más  
Solo veías tu dolor  
Y ahora yo lloro  
En la mitad de la noche  
Por lo mismo

_Rei solamente pensaba en como su padre nunca se había ocupado de ella, ni antes ni después de la muerte de su madre. El corazón de su padre no se ablandó para consolarla, para estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, sólo pensaba en él, en lo que sufría por la perdida de la mujer que había amado, por seguir adelante en su carrera política y que esto no le afectara en su camino. Nunca se preocupó por lo que sentía una hija que había perdido a su madre, mucho menos como afectaba su ausencia, formando a una joven caprichosa, necia y testaruda, y que ahora debía aprender duramente de todos los errores que ella ahora estaba cometiendo. _

Because of you  
I never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Por tu culpa  
Nunca me arriesgo  
Por tu culpa  
He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro  
Para que no me lastimen  
Por tu culpa  
Me he esforzado mucho por olvidar todo  
Tengo miedo  
No se cómo dejar que alguien entre en mi vida  
Tengo miedo  
Me avergüenza mi vida por que está vacía  
Por tu culpa  
Tengo miedo

Por tu culpa  
Por ti

_La canción había terminado y el silencio se había presentado, acompañado por los rostros asombrados al ver a la misma Rei Hino interpretar esa canción donde transmitía tristeza, dolor, hasta cierta parte de desesperación. No se explicaban de que manera pudo llegar a ese estado, siendo conocida como una chica orgullosa y arrogante, el sonido de los aplausos empezaron por parte de la coreógrafa de los Three Lights, cuya primera impresión fue el asombro y la sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento y retiró sus gafas oscuras. Ambas se miraron, y al reconocerse, en sus miradas dejaron ver un sentimiento de sorpresa, pues ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar. _

- Hermana Ángela - reconoció a una de las religiosas que colaboraba con la educación de las señoritas en su antigua escuela.

- Rei Hino, no esperarla verla en esta escuela - comentó mostrando simpatía, pero a la vez cierta reserva ya que su vida en el medio del espectáculo había sido descubierta.

_Yaten Kou, en su tarde libre se disponía a irse hacia su casa, no obstante sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos nuevamente por esa rubia, ¿acaso eran la misma persona?...imposible, volvía a ser su respuesta por reflejo. Estando cerca del gimnasio, se escondió detrás de un muro, allí un par de jovencitas se encontraban hablando animadamente, y él no deseaba tener que enfrentarles con una serie de palabras y muestras de hostigamiento._

- ¿Oíste acerca de la convocatoria que hizo Taiki?- preguntó una de ella con bastante soltura a su amiga.

- Sí, escuché que es para ayudar a una obra para los de 2B - respondió dando entender que era una gran admiradora de la agrupación y siempre intentaba seguir sus pasos.

- Lástima que sólo sea para las de 2°- protestó sin evitar sentir envidia, ya que apenas se notaban que eran de primer año.

- Me pregunto si ella hará la audición - argumentó con curiosidad captada por su acompañante, al tiempo que se acercaban más donde estaba el peli plateado que con sutileza abrió la puerta del gimnasio para introducirse y esperar que esas chicas se retiraran.

- Es verdad, en el baile cantó increíble - esto llamó la atención de Yaten que intentó agudizar más su oído para escuchar detalladamente - Yo creo que su participación no la pondría en duda -

- He escuchado que muchos chicos le piden citas, pero que desde la llegada de los Three Lights a la escuela los ha empezado a rechazar -

- ¿Será acaso que le gusta uno de ellos?, también he escuchado que gracias a ella el equipo de voleibol va ir a las nacionales -

- Me muero por ver a actuar nuevamente a "Venus"-

- Si estaría genial ver a actuar nuevamente a… - intentó poner más atención, pero el ruido de otra puerta del gimnasio provocó su reacción de esconderse detrás de los bancos de salto.

Yaten se asomó para notar que quien entraba era su compañera de salón que lo tenía con esa gran incógnita desde el festival deportivo, detrás de ella venia una joven alrededor de 20 años, extranjera con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y una intensa mirada de color zafiro que acompasaba con su blanca piel y su elegante vestimenta.

- ¿Con que aquí entrenas?, siempre fuiste buena en el voleibol –rompió el silencio la castaña, pero sin notar el poco entusiasmo en la actitud de su rubia amiga.

- Sí, este verano iremos a las nacionales - respondió sin poder ocultar satisfacción ante tal hecho, el ojiverde no había podido escuchar el inicio de la conversación pero se la ingenió para acercarse sin ser visto y poder escuchar con claridad lo que ambas decían - ¿Cómo está Armand? – preguntó tomando el valor suficiente para formular esa pregunta mientras mostraba un semblante serio, que al mismo Yaten tomó por sorpresa, pues no recordaba haber visto a Mina con aquella seriedad.

- Él está muy bien - contestó con una sonrisa plena, mientras de su chaqueta sacaba una foto en donde salían Armand y Catherine juntos - Él también quería verte - su mirada celeste se fijó al objeto que colgaba en el cuello de su amiga.

- Aún conservas el medallón – mencionó, refiriéndose a un fino guardapelo dorado de forma ovalada el cual Catherine tomó con afecto.

- Claro, es el que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, siempre será muy especial para mí, Mina hay algo que tengo que decirte - mencionó con nerviosismo - Armand y yo vamos a casarnos - sin duda esta declaración no la esperaba y menos un abrazo que con alegría le proporcionaba, mientras que unos ojos miraban como su expresión abatida, vencida y como luchaba para que sus lágrimas no fluyeran.

- Me alegro por ustedes dos - fingió una sonrisa, intentando que su voz no se oyera entrecortada, ya separada de su amiga.

- Quería decírtelo personalmente, además de que hasta ahora no me has dicho, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Londres sin avisar? - ansiaba saber las razones por las que Mina había decidido irse, era su mejor amiga, su hermana, y no podía entender que había ocurrido, para semejante decisión.

- Ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso - dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle la espalda, acción que Catherine no comprendió – Yo… me fui porque - una fugaz mirada sobre su hombro notó en los ojos de su amiga que solicitaba con ansia saber esa repuesta, la consideraba una hermana mayor y ya no podía negarse - Yo ya no pertenecía allí, sobre todo por lo que sentía por él - la vio cara a cara y tomando valor para decirle su mayor razón por la cual se había ido - Catherine, yo me había enamorado de Armand - no pudo soportarlo, un gemido de dolor se había escapado de sus labios a pesar de que quería callarlo con sus manos, sus ojos se enrojecían y sus lágrimas se hicieron notorias.

- Mina yo… yo… - se acercó lentamente hacia a ella, sentía culpa por el dolor que sufría la joven que consideraba una hermana menor - Yo no sabía que lo amabas - la ignorancia en muchos aspectos es mejor que el dolor de una verdad.

- No digas más, tú y Armand siempre estarán en mi corazón y en mis más valiosos recuerdos, en verdad les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo - su abrazo le indicaba que no había rencor en cómo había terminado la situación, se soltó rápidamente para retirarse del lugar sin percatarse que era seguida por una persona, hasta que su voz la detuvo.

- ¡No cabe duda que eres débil en estas cosas! - con temor dio media vuelta para ver al dueño de esa voz.

- ¿Débil? - preguntó sin saber que había escuchado su reciente conversación.

- Tú te enamoras de un chico, ¡qué gran novedad! – mencionó con sarcasmo sin importarle que algunos alumnos los miraban atraídos por aquella discusión - Mientras que la persona que consideras tu amiga, no tu amiga, tu hermana, te roba el amor de ese hombre -

- ¿Escuchaste todo? – preguntó entre dientes opacando totalmente a la sorpresa que al mismo tiempo le provocaba, él solamente frunció el entrecejo como respuesta - Yo sólo era una niña, además siempre le había gustado ella y no yo – declaró, mientras mantenía sus puños cerrados.

- ¿Es por eso que muestras interés en cuanto un chico atractivo se te presente? – más que pregunta, el tono de su voz sonó a afirmación, dejando ver un dejo de burla en su tono - Pero eres tan débil que te la vas a pasar llorando por él - El sollozo de la rubia no se hizo esperar pero esta vez no era por Armand.

- ¡CALLATE!, ¡TU NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!, ¡PORQUE ERES ALGUIEN QUE SEGURAMENTE NO SABE QUE ES ESTAR ENAMORADO!, tal vez me exponga demasiado, ¿te crees superior, porque hay muchas chicas que les gustas?, porque tal vez no te hieran y ni te pongan en ridículo no significa que eres más que los demás, así nunca te vas a enamorar al final te quedarás solo, puede ser que haga más estupideces, pero estoy más cerca de encontrar el amor que tú - se retiró dejándolo sin habla por el valor que había tomado para retar a su orgullo, pero la determinación en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar lo hizo sentir como pocas veces, nervioso e intimidado.

_Después de ese remolino de emociones, Mina se dirigió al auditorio pero con el percance de que ya había sido demasiado tarde, su encuentro con su amiga extranjera había ocupado mucho de su tiempo de lo que esperaba, además del encontronazo con Yaten, su corazón latía a mil, y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, demasiadas cosas había pasado en ese corto período. _

- Mina, pensé que no llegarías - el castaño la encontró con el rostro abatido pensado que era por su retraso.

- Es que tuvo unos asuntos pendientes, supongo que perdí esta oportunidad - comento resignada pero fue detenida por una nueva esperanza.

- No del todo - su sonrisa transmitía el apoyo que le prometió otorgarle, sabía que podía confiar en él.

_Los últimos rayos del sol ya habían hecho su aparición, amenazando con su pronta ausencia, en el templo Hikawa, la joven doncella encargada de su cuidado había seguido con su actitud taciturna posteriormente de que había tenido ese encuentro con la Hermana Ángela y se dio cuenta en el lugar donde se encontraba, escapando a paso acelerado aún sin entender como había llegado allí, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, desde la ausencia de Nicholas parecía que ya no controlaba sus acciones._

- Rei, hay una señorita que te busca - mencionó su abuelo, mientras terminaba sus labores, se dirigió a las largas escaleras de la entrada del templo, para ver de nueva a esa persona.

-No esperaba verla - argumentó con genuina extrañeza, sin duda alguna ese día había sido uno de los más largos e intempestivos de su vida.

- Vine especialmente, para ofrecerte que formes parte del número que va realizar Taiki para el festival escolar, hoy realizaste una presentación formidable - elogió el talento de la pelinegra pero su expresión parecía no estar muy enorgullecida por eso.

- No creo estar interesada - respondió sagazmente sin tener la curiosidad en dicho proyecto.

- El no creo, me abre una posibilidad de convencerla señorita Hino, me gustaría que me acompañara a un lugar -

_La pelinegra aún no estaba del todo convencida de formar parte de esa actividad, sin embargo, acompañó a la talentosa coreógrafa, que la sorprendió llevándola al auditorio de la escuela en donde solamente se encontraba Taiki, Amy, Ann como público. Rei aún seguía sin entender de qué se trataba de todo esto._

- Bien Taiki, la he traído, ya es hora de que me muestres lo que me prometiste - ante este comentario el castaño sonrió levemente al saber que había convencido a la coreógrafa a asistir y tal vez a su compañera de clase en formar parte del evento.

- ¡Ya puedes empezar! - anunció para después ver como una joven rubia, conocida por la mayoría se dirigía al micrófono y la pista de una canción se empezaba a escuchar.

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right

Es difícil recordar como me sentía antes  
Ahora que he encontrado al amor de mi vida...  
Pasando cosas, relajándome  
Todo va bien

_Mina empezó con su interpretación mientras en otra parte de la ciudad una jovencita de ojos violeta, repasaba los apuntes que su asesor personal le había sugerido para estudiar para su próximo examen de admisión, se sentía feliz por pasar tiempo con él, mirando las estrellas a través de su ventana, Hotaru deseaba que su afecto algún día fuera correspondido. _

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

I know we're cool

Y después de todos los obstáculos  
Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más  
Y es un milagro que sigamos siendo buenos amigos  
Después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
Se que estamos bien

Se que estamos bien

_Después de aquella despedida tan dolorosa, Molly ahora que estaba consciente de que Masato realizaba su vida con alguien más, eso ya no la entristecía a pesar del amor que alguna vez compartieron, predecía que la próxima vez que se frecuentaran se verían como buenos amigos, ahora sus pensamientos más actuales se encontraba la imagen de unos hermosos ojos castaños que no podía dejar de recordar con un notorio sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa. _

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Creíamos que era imposible  
Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido  
Los recuerdos parecen tan lejanos  
El tiempo siempre mata el dolor

_La pelinegra miraba como su compañera interpretaba, podía sentir esa empatía con cada estrofa que emanaba de sus labios y no pudo evitar recordar a su amigo de la infancia, aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado, que no supo valorar y que ahora estaba a punto de casarse, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo detener tal suceso, ya era momento de arriesgarse y más si se trataba de alguien tan especial para ella, pero a pesar de su amor por__él, aún no tenía el impulso para arriesgarse ¿por qué?_

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

I know we're cool

Recuerda el boulevard Harbor  
Los días soñados donde el desorden tomó lugar  
Mira como todos los niños han crecido  
Hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos  
Después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
Se que estamos bien

Se que estamos bien

_En la oscuridad de su cuarto Yaten meditaba lo sucedido en esa tarde, recordó claramente el sufrimiento en el rostro de Mina, debido al reencuentro con su amiga y la amarga noticia que recibió por su parte, recordaba cada facción, su mirada, sus lágrimas, eso no lo mantenía tranquilo, sobre todo escuchar en su mente cada palabra que ella le otorgó, parecía no llegar a ningún camino, la duda de que ella y "Venus" eran la misma persona, le parecía tan inverosímil pero al mismo tiempo algo que no podía descartar del todo, sólo le quedaba esperar, mientras se ganaría varias noches de insomnio. _

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles,  
And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

I know we're cool

Y seré feliz por ti  
Si puedes ser feliz por mi  
Círculos y triángulos  
Y ahora compartimos con tu nueva novia  
Tan lejos de donde hemos estado  
Se que estamos bien

Se que estamos bien

_El avión estaba a punto de despegar, nuevamente regresaba a casa pero no de la manera en la que hubiera esperado, pensaba en ella, detestaba verla triste por su causa, miró su medallón, lo abrió y vio en aquel relicario una foto donde ella, su prometido y la rubia se encontraban felices, ¡qué buenos tiempos!_

- "En verdad deseo que encuentras a alguien especial para ti Mina, así debe ser"- pidió Catherine fervientemente con todo su corazón.

_Con ese mismo deseo la rubia terminó su presentación, sabiendo que esas dos personas siempre serian importante para ella, casi parte de una gran familia, una sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios sintiendo que algo dentro de ella había cambiado para siempre._

- Estuvo excelente - mencionó la hermana Ángela, mientras los demás no dejaban de aplaudir con excepción de Rei que se mantuvo callada y con los brazos cruzados.

- Muchas gracias, entonces, ¿pasé la prueba? - argumentó retomando el semblante de la Mina Aino que todos conocían.

- No hay duda de ello - respondió Taiki satisfecho de los resultados, ahora su cuadro estaría completo dependiendo de la decisión de la pelinegra la cual con insistencia miraba la religiosa.

- Haré el intento - dijo en voz baja para después retirarse, la coreógrafa sabía que Rei era solitaria por naturaleza pero presentía que a partir de ahora no lo seria tanto y más teniendo a Minako Aino como compañera en el escenario.

_En la residencia Tsukino el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente, pero no duró por mucho tiempo ya que la esposa de Kenji Tsukino, levantó la bocina del teléfono para saber de quién se trataba, al hacerlo, empezó a tener una charla muy amena sin embargo esta debía ser interrumpida._

- ¡Darien, tu padre al teléfono! - el pelinegro se dirigió al lugar agradeciéndole a Ikuko por su gesto mientras que ella se retiraba.

- Hola, si estoy bien, ¿y tú?, me alegro, ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? - hubo un momento de silencio que se presentó por parte del pelinegro, en su rostro había asombro pero a la vez ¿temor? - ¿Quieres que me mude contigo a los Estados Unidos, terminando el semestre?- tenia que formular esa proposición por su propia voz para comprobar si no era una broma, sin embargo por lo que decía su padre, fue todo lo contrario.

CONTINUARA…

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, lamento que fuera asi, sin embargo ya estamos de vuelta al ruedo, espero que me disculpen que no tuviera S&D, pero prometo que próximamente habrá noticias de ellos dos, hare todo mi esfuerzo para que asi sea, lo único malo es que de nuevo estoy en clases y como este el semestre dependerá si actualizo pronto o no, pero hare todo lo posible para que la historia termine antes de cumplir dos años, jeje, **

**Bien, espero que se den una idea de quién es Akira Sendho, este personaje me encanta aun mas que Kaede Rukawa, jaja, ambos son de Slam dunk una serie divertidísima, ojala se den oportunidad de verla, además de que hice un pequeño homenaje a un fic de la misma serie, que no ha sido actualizado en mas un año ¡OMG!, eso me desespera, les dejo el nombrepara que disfruten de una excelente historia**

Play the game (Tambien pueden checar en mi perfil, esta entre mis favoritos)

**Las canciones fueron las siguientes**

Indestructible-Exile

I say a little pray for you-Una versión de Glee

Because of you- Kelly Clarkson

Cool- Gwen Stefani

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?, ¿no?, pues también pueden comentarlo al igual si le pareció interesante **

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi amiga Naty por la edición (que espero que estén pendiente de sus historias), me dio una gran ayuda en esta época en donde la inspiración no fluye de la manera que yo quisiera, espero encontrar pronto un muso inspirador, deséenme suerte, también quiero agradecer que sigan al pendiente de esta historia que falta poco para que llegue a su fin, también de los comentarios de varonesa, lucecita moon, luz de luna, scheccidmoon, nahima-chan y Anahis, amiga espero no haberte decepcionado waa!, aun queda Tefa para rato, jajaja, también quiero agradecerte a ti aunque no dejes comentario pero sigues al pendiente de la historia, también **

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	28. Chapter 28

**:**

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 28**

"**El día que me quieras"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho! HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Una noche después de la interpretación que había realizado para poder participar en el proyecto que Taiki estaba por plasmar en el Festival Escolar, decidió tomar ciertas precauciones pidiendo que sus ensayos fueran de cierta forma especial. Mientras la demás parte del elenco ensayaría por las tardes, ella lo haría por las noches, recibiendo instrucciones de la exigente coreógrafa._

- ¡DE NUEVO! - dijo en voz alta, mientras Mina cansada, después de dos horas de ensayo. La medianoche estaba por hacer su llegada - Queda muy poco para la presentación, además el hecho de que tú ensayes por tu parte complica aún más las cosas -

- Hay una explicación - mencionó mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, quería darle una razón por la cual no hacia su ensayo como las demás, solamente había una palabra para comprender ese motivo, Yaten, no quería ser descubierta por él antes de la fecha establecida desde su último encuentro como Venus.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! - gritó la mujer, paralizándola por un momento, era en verdad intimidante - Lo importante es que lo hagas a la perfección, sin importar el tiempo que nos tome -

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo de nuevo - se restableció de inmediato, manteniéndose firme, tomando nuevamente su lugar.

"Esta niña además de talentosa, tiene una gran determinación en su mirada, si sigue así, llegará a cumplir sus sueños", admiraba la forma en cómo la joven rubia lograba expresarse de una manera impresionante en el escenario, debía admitir que estaba ansiosa por ver los resultados.

_Grandes nubes grises adornaban el cielo de Tokio, una joven de cabello corto negro y ojos violeta se dirigía de manera tranquila hacia su escuela, como pocas veces llegaría tiempo, era importante que fuera así, ya que varios días de que Sammy le diera asesorías finalmente se verían los resultados en los exámenes del parcial, paso a paso se acercaría a ingresar a la misma secundaria que el castaño, su rostro reflejaba serenidad pero al mismo tiempo denotaba alegría que su corazón desbordaba en cada latido, pero su andar se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de niños en un callejón maltratando de manera cruel a un animal que maullaba fuertemente de desesperación._

- ¡Oigan, dejen en paz a ese pobre animal! -su furia logró llamar la atención de aquellos chiquillos.

- ¡Lárgate!, no es tu problema - contestó uno, aunque eran varios, en edad, Hotaru tenía la ventaja.

- No el mío, pero sí el de mi puño - la joven molesta ante tal reacción, le provocó que sacara ese lado violento que raramente mostraba, después de que les dio un buen escarmiento se dirigió hacia al animalito en el piso, un gato negro pudo distinguir al instante, con una bandita en la frente - Pobrecillo tiene la frente parchada - decidió quitársela y notó una marca que solamente había visto anteriormente, algo que la sorprendió enormemente – Pero, si eres…debo llevarte de inmediato a que te curen - con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos para dirigirse directamente a una veterinaria cercana.

_En el grupo C del segundo año de la preparatoria Juban, la primera hora estaba en su curso y para la mala suerte de los chicos se trataba de que esa clase era impartida por Akane Karasuma, la cual no dejaba de apuntar la nomenclatura de varias sustancias químicas que lo único que provocaba en algunos era sueño, algo que la pelirroja sabía de antemano, por lo cual dirigió su mirada hacia sus alumnos y notó que una rubia de cabello amarrado a un vistoso moño rojo estaba recostada sobre su pupitre._

- Yaten Kou, hágame el favor de despertar a su compañera - ante esta orden el peliplateado fijó su mirada hacia la joven en cuestión y vio que se trataba de Mina en los brazos de Morfeo.

"¿Por qué debo hacer esto?, que fastidio", - Oye despierta, estamos en clase - la movió levemente del hombro pero lo suficiente para hacerla regresar a la realidad. Ella abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos celestes, hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño.

- Minako Aino, aunque la clase no le sea de mucha interés por lo menos no tenga el descaro de dormir en mi clase, ¿de acuerdo? - mencionó la maestra en forma de reprimenda hacia la rubia que se sintió bastante apenada, no obstante necesitaba descansar de esa pesada noche.

- Lo lamento maestra - dio un fuerte suspiro sin notar que una mirada esmeralda se posaba sobre ella con una expresión molesta.

"Sigue siendo una tonta", concluyó Yaten, pero se aseguraría expresarle tal reflexión a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

_Una hora más tarde Sammy había notado que la joven pelinegra no había asistido al examen de matemáticas que se rendiría a primera hora, se asomaba constantemente a la puerta a esperar a que ella hiciera su aparición, hasta que la campana señalaba el final de la prueba y le dio tiempo de salir por un momento del salón entre cambio de clases._

"¿Qué estará haciendo esta niña?, no puedo creer que aún no llegue, aún después de que tuve que invertir parte de mi tiempo dándole clases privadas y todo por culpa de la tonta de Serena", pensó molesto, sentía que le habían tomado el pelo, sin embargo no evitaba preocuparse, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando la vio apresurarse por los pasillos después de haber logrado cruzar la barda de la escuela sin ser vista, por lo cual se notaba su vestimenta algo empolvada y su aspecto bastante cansado por la carrera que tuvo que tomar para lograr llegar - Hotaru, ¿Por qué llegas tarde?, en el examen venia lo mismo que estudiamos, hubieras sacado 80 puntos - le gritó mientras la pelinegra trataba de estabilizarse.

- Yo…yo me quedé dormida, estaba muy nerviosa que no pude dormir anoche - dijo cabizbaja mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa para despejar un poco de tensión, pero en el miembro más joven de los Tsukino le pareció una muestra de cinismo por parte de pelinegra - La alarma sonó, y yo no logré despertarme - desvió su mirada al tiempo que ponía algo de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Todo el tiempo que has dedicado para estudiar, para nada?, ¿Crees que con sólo decir que no te pudiste levantar temprano, arreglas las cosas?, ¿crees que soy un tonto?, perdí mi tiempo tratando de enseñante, porque según tú quieres entrar a la misma escuela que yo, pero con tu actitud no mereces ni siquiera intentar hacer el examen de admisión - esas palabras hirieron enormemente a la joven que solamente se quedó parada sin poder decir algo más, por lo cual más tarde decidió ya no entrar a las siguientes clases y mejor dirigirse a su casa.

_Mina salía de su clases bastante exhausta tenía tantas cosas en mente: planes por realizar como lo era llevar a su equipo a ganar el campeonato nacional, tratar de no bajar sus notas y sobre todo la interpretación que realizaría el día del festival, allí es donde le diría al peliplateado sobre la identidad de Venus, se debatía el nerviosismo y la euforia por estar arriba del escenario, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que el delicioso aroma de rosas que provenía de un hermoso ramo frente a su cara la hizo aterrizar de su divagación._

-Takano - reconoció la rubia detrás de esas flores rojas, a un joven universitario de tez blanca, ojos color escarlata que se adornaba con unas gafas, cabello rojizo, bastante apuesto, con un semblante amable pero a la vez coqueto.

- Hola Mina, te traje estas rosas para convencerte al fin de que salgas conmigo - tomó la mano de la joven para besarla del dorso, ella se sentía alagada pero no era el momento indicado para recibir tal oferta.

- Pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que saldrá contigo - se escuchó decir de un joven de melena rubia y ojos verde jade, de la misma edad de Takano, pero vistiendo con un estilo más informal.

- Torashima - la rubia se sorprendió de tal suceso, no esperaba que dos de sus más fervientes admiradores se riñera por alcanzar su afecto.

- ¿Me seguiste? - cuestionó molesto después de depositar el hermoso ramo en las manos de la rubia.

- Claro que no. Mina, ¿verdad que saldrás conmigo y no con este mequetrefe? - dijo de forma elegante el rubio acercando su rostro a la de la joven que se había quedado sin palabras.

- Oye, ¿a quién le dices mequetrefe?, Mina, no te va a elegir, ¿no es así hermosa? -

- Anda preciosa, di con quién de nosotros dos quieres salir -

- Chicos - sonrió de manera dulce y trató de sonar bastante calmada - Por ahora no saldré con ninguno de los dos, lo lamento mucho - su decisión no se le podía objetar cosa alguna, aunque ambos quisieron escuchar una clara explicación, la mirada de la rubia decía que había alguien clavado en su corazón y decidieron respetar su silencio.

- De acuerdo Mina - el suspiro de Takano fue la despedida para después caminar por los pasillos y hacer su retirada.

- Me rendiré cuando vea en tus ojos la felicidad plena.-dijo Torashima conforme a una inoportuna derrota, debía admitir tanto él como su a compañero que la actitud de Mina había cambiado y era momento de retirarse, guiñó su ojo para desearle la mejor de las suerte, para posteriormente salir del lugar.

- Después de que te la has pasado llorando por ese chico, ¿te das el lujo de rechazar dos citas?, si que te encanta vivir aferrada a alguien - una molesta voz se hizo presente algo que Mina no tenía previsto, nuevamente había escuchado una charla que no le correspondía presenciar.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que he estado llorado por alguien?, ¿acaso me has visto? – Trato de cuestionar con algo de dificultad ya que un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando de una manera inevitable.

- Es lógico, esas ojeras y tus ojos rojos te delatan, claramente dicen que has llorado por las noches por él - de cierta forma no entendía porque estaba reprochándole tal cosa, si en realidad sólo quería hacerla ver como una tonta.

- Yo en realidad - se acercó a él quedando frente a frente, con la respiración algo agitada, pero tratando de estabilizarse - Olvídalo, no es nada importante - se alejó rápidamente, mientras su cabeza nuevamente daba vueltas, para nada comprendía este tipo de encuentros: "Por un momento pensé en decirle todo, sin embargo aún no debe saberlo, sólo espera Yaten, sólo espera."

_Souchi Tomoe atendía la tienda Full Moon, el gran sueño de su difunta esposa debía seguir vivo, antes, apenas unos años atrás, mientras él fabricaba los curiosos objetos que se vendían allí, ella, su mujer, atendía gustosamente a la clientela, en su ausencia, su pequeña hija hacia ese trabajo como lo hacía su madre, era una hermosa herencia para ella. La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando una visita, pero no imaginaba ver a su hija empapada de lágrimas._

- ¿Qué sucede Hotaru? - preguntó cariñosamente a su hija.

- ¡Papá! - ella de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras que él amorosamente la estrechaba dejando que se desahogara - Él me odia papá… él me odia-

- No digas eso - la separó un poco para verla tiernamente a los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo alguien puede odiar a una niña tan linda como tú? -

- Pero a Sammy… a él no le agrado - sus manos se toparon con su cara tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - la tomo de los hombros, convenciéndola finalmente de relatar la historia desde el momento que dio un paso afuera de su casa.

_Después de un largo día, una joven rubia de dos coletas llegaba a la comodidad de su casa, ya podía saborear la deliciosa comida preparada por su mamá para después intentar hacer su tarea, raramente finalizaba con alguna ya que siempre se distraía vigilando a cierto huésped, era inevitable no admirar su presencia, pero no imaginaba que al llegar a su casa, viera tanto a su madre y a su hermano en la sala tratando de mimar a la gata que estaba recostada en el sofá, tenia vendas en sus patitas, mientras que Artemis hacia lo mismo en cuidarla._

- Pobre Luna - dijo mamá Ikuko, mientras su hijo seguía acariciándola delicadamente.

- Creo que no deberíamos dejarla salir - mencionó Sammy bastante angustiado por el estado de la minina.

- Pero su naturaleza es explorar su entorno, no podemos hacer mucho al respecto - contestó su madre, no evitando hacer un gesto de impotencia.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Luna? - preguntó la recién llegada agachándose junto al sillón para ver de cerca a la gata.

- Se lastimó, pero no sabemos cómo - contestó su mamá, cuando llegamos ya estaba así, y al parecer alguien la llevó al veterinario -

- ¿Quién fue?, ¿Quién la llevó al veterinario? - volvió a interrogar Serena, estaba interesada para agradecerle a esa persona.

- No sabemos - respondió Ikuko ya que también tenía la misma intención que su hija hacia esa persona ya que para ellos, la pequeña Luna era un miembro más de la familia

- Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias - mencionó abiertamente ya que él apreciaba mucho a la gatita- Tranquila Luna, yo cuidaré de ti - su hermana lo miraba detalladamente, le era muy raro ver a su hermano comportarse de una manera tan tierna hacia alguien.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Hotaru en el examen? - recordó la rubia que notó al instante el cambio drástico de semblante en el rostro de su hermano.

- La muy tonta llegó tarde - dijo molesto, pero al momento un recuerdo de ella vino a su mente en donde ambos se dedicaban enteramente al estudio.

- ¿Cómo?, eso es imposible - Serena se sorprendió por tal declaración, aunque notó que su hermano no quería hablar más del tema. "Creo que tendré que hablar con ella, debe haber una buena explicación del porque no llego al examen."

_Faltaba cada vez menos para el evento escolar más importante del año, después de una pesada jornada de ensayos, la pelinegra lo que más deseaba era tomar un refrescante baño y recostarse cómodamente en su cama__, pero al ingresar a su habitación, no esperaba ver sentada, de espaldas a una joven rubia llorando desconsoladamente._

- ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - decía entre sollozos - No es justo para Hikaru ¡NO! -

- ¡Oye! - Mina puso atención al llamado de Rei, la cual descubrió la causa de su llanto - ¿Qué haces con mi tomo 5 de Moe Kare! - le arrebató de las manos su manga, mientras que la rubia se secaba el llanto - No es posible, apenas lo compre ayer y aún no lo he leído. -

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, a Serena y a mí nos encanta esa historia, cuando lo termines de leer, ¿me lo prestas? - la rubia sin afán de molestarla, fervientemente le pedía ese favor de una manera tan natural que la pelinegra no entendía.

"Esta niña, a pesar de que he tratado mal a su amiga, pareciera no importarle", -¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Rei dijo algo agresiva, intentando ser amable.

- Bueno yo…- no terminó de dar su explicación debido al ruido de la puerta corrediza de la habitación de la doncella del templo.

- Señorita Rei, al fin llegó a su casa - la coreógrafa venia acompañada de Ann, que se ausentaron para admirar el gran paisaje que ofrecía el templo Hikawa.

- Hermana Angela, podría decirme, ¿Qué significa esto? - la pelinegra no entendía el porqué de esa inesperada visita, sin embargo, ella esperaba resolver esa duda, por lo cual se acomodaron para iniciar con aquella explicación.

- Como ustedes saben, el Festival es en menos de una semana, por lo que he visto en los ensayos nos les puedo asegurar que tendrán éxito si seguimos así -

- ¿A qué se refiere? - dijo la francesa, consternada, ya que sabía en carne propio lo exigente que eran los ensayos.

- Pero lo hemos hecho según como usted lo pide - destacó la pelinegra con furor.

- Es por mi culpa, ¿no es así? - dijo Mina culpable ganando la mirada de las demás pero no había reproche alguno.

- Es cierto Mina, ¿Por qué has preferido ensayar por las noches? - mencionó Ann con curiosidad algo que también Rei le empezaba a surgir.

- Ella ha tenido sus razones - declaró la coreógrafa ganando nuevamente la atención de las jóvenes - El motivo por el cual las he citado aquí, es para que se conozcan más a fondo, el número que van a realizar es un trabajo en equipo, no sólo van a cantar sino también van a tener una conversación en el escenario y la gente debe notar eso - después de dar esa razón se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta - Les doy dos horas, Mina debe ensayar -

_La hermana Angela salió de la habitación, en donde los primeros diez segundos fue de total de silencio, hasta que Ann se atrevió a hablar, presentarse y hablar de sus gustos, Mina prosiguió con lo mismo, hasta que Rei hizo lo mismo, con el transcurso de los días iban descubriendo algo nuevo en ellas, así fue naciendo una amistad que solamente ellas conocían._

- ¿Alguna vez no han sentido, que por algún motivo deben de ocultar quien son realmente, simplemente para que esa persona se fije en ustedes? - dijo un día Mina en una de sus últimas reuniones en el templo Hikawa, esa pregunta hizo que la pelinegra pensara en ese joven castaño y la dolorosa despedida que le otorgó entre la bruma matutina - Esa, por así decirlo es una razón por la cual ensayo por las noches, él no debe de descubrirlo hasta el día del Festival - Tanto Ann como Rei, miraron a Mina de manera comprensiva, sobre todo esta última ya que en el fondo ella misma vivía escondiéndose tras una máscara, además algo la impulsaba a ayudarla.

_Días antes del esperado evento, Serena citó a la joven de ojos violeta en el Crown. Llevaban varios minutos en ese lugar y Hotaru tenía la vista hacia un punto fijo, la rubia de dos coletas trató de llamar su atención agitando su mano enfrente de su cara._

- Ah perdón Serena, ¿ya trajeron nuestro pedido? - aterrizó abruptamente a la realidad.

- De hecho, hace un minuto, ¿Qué te sucede Hotaru?, ¿Por qué no llegaste el día del examen? -esto le dio la oportunidad a Serena de formular aquellas preguntas que revoloteaban en su mente.

- Fue mi culpa - la joven apretaba su falda gris mientras evitaba que su mirada la delatara ante algo que ocultaba - Desde ese día no he ido a la escuela. -

- ¡¿Cómo? - Serena estaba alarmada y sorprendida.

- Mi papá decidió contratar a maestros particulares, así ya no molestaré a Sammy. – la niña estaba sumamente triste, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su pequeña cabeza, en especial las palabras hirientes del hermano de Serena.

- Él es un testarudo, pero la verdad es que, desde ese día, no habla mucho como lo hacía antes, incluso ha dejado de decirme Serena tonta. -

- Debe seguir molesto, será mejor dejar las cosas así. -

- No digas eso, ya se le pasará - la rubia trataba de animarla, pero su preocupación retornó al ver que Hotaru se levantaba de su asiento.

- Lo lamento Serena, pero es lo mejor, toma - la joven le extendió una tarjeta - Esa es mi dirección por si algún día quisieras visitarme, eso me alegraría bastante. -

- Pero Hotaru… -

- Muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego - se inclinó para rápidamente regalarle una sonrisa y retirarse del lugar.

"Se veía muy triste." Al final del día, la rubia no estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

_Las enormes escalinatas le anunciaban que su recorrido sería bastante largo, pero sabía que ningún camino era demasiado largo si se llega a lo que uno más quiere, esa era lo que pensaba de manera __optimista, esbozó una sonrisa al subir cada peldaño de aquella escalera, tenía la gran ventaja de que se ejercitaba diariamente y esa labor no se complicaría, pero debía admitir que no había visto unas escaleras tan largas, ni siquiera en Kanagawa._

_Las tres jóvenes se dedicaban a convivir, como lo hacían últimamente y se volvía en una agradable costumbre. Sin embargo cierta joven de cabello oscuro no lo admitía abiertamente y más cuando cierta rubia de dos coletas era mencionada por Mina cada vez que relataba alguna divertida anécdota protagonizada por ambas. Momentos después distinguieron dos voces. Se trataba del abuelo y la otra voz era varonil pero a la vez jovial y calmada._

- ¿Quién será ese chico? - preguntó con curiosidad Ann al entreabrir la puerta que daba hacia los jardines del templo.

- No tengo idea, pero es muy guapo – mencionó Mina con una mirada que destellaba emoción y admiración por aquel joven de hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Oye!, ¿tú nada más piensas en chicos? - Rei la amonestó por tal actitud, no tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya que su abuelo junto con ese joven se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación pasando por alto la curiosidad del trió de jóvenes.

- Rei, este joven ha venido desde muy lejos para hablar contigo - aquel joven de mirada amatista se dedicó a sonreír algo que era algo digno de contemplarse.

- Sí me permiten, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento a solas - sin decir más, tanto Ann y la rubia que no dejaba de ver al recién llegado tuvieron que retirarse a pesar de que una enorme curiosidad nacía, ya estando ambos pelinegros a solas, la joven doncella quería resolver el misterio de una vez.

- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que necesitas? - fue demasiada directa, algo que aquel joven no le incomodaba, al contrario era algo que le gustaba.

- Quien soy, eso no es lo importante, pero esto sí - lanzó la sección de sociales del periódico nacional sobre la mesa, con duda, Rei lo sostuvo en sus manos y asombrada vio la foto de su amigo de la infancia, junto a él a la elegante taiwanesa, a simple vista parecían una pareja sublime.

- Nicholas - mencionó en un audible susurro, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas al leer que se celebraría una fiesta donde se anunciaría su compromiso, pero era en la misma noche del festival escolar.

- Debemos impedir que ese compromiso se realice - dijo con seriedad y determinación aquel misterioso joven.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? - no pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo de pie y se sentó sobre su cama viendo hacia al vacío.

-No te preocupes, hallaremos la forma, simplemente hay que organizar un detallado plan. -

- Pero no entiendo, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué quieres que ese compromiso se rompa?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer lo mismo? - ese joven parecía ver a través de sus pensamientos y era algo que la perturbaba, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa amable que le transmitía confianza.

- Tengo una buena razón para querer que este compromiso se rompa, en cuanto a ti, presiento que tu corazón lo desea más que tu razón - era verdad, la voz de su razón le pedía sensatez al decirle que dejara que las cosas tomaran su curso, opacando el anhelo que día a día el corazón le exigía a gritos.

- ¿Qué tanto dicen? - preguntaba con insistencia Ann a la rubia que tenia pegada su oreja en la puerta corrediza evitando ser descubiertas.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero al parecer hablan de un compromiso, ¿pero de quien? - no le dio tiempo de analizar esas palabras, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió, descubriéndose así que ellas estaban escuchando parte de la conversación, el joven visitante solo se limitó en sonreír, mientras que Rei tenía el entrecejo fruncido con una mirada furiosa dirigida especialmente hacia la rubia que parecía ser la más culpable en aquella escena.

- Me retiro, no lo olvides, estaré allí si decides finalmente hacerlo, con su permiso señoritas, que pasen un buen día - el apuesto pelinegro se retiró dejando un silencio sepulcral, un escalofrío que recorrió por la espalda de Mina por efecto de la mirada de la morena.

- ¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas? - se acercó a ella mientras que la rubia trataba de formular una disculpa adecuada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, Nicholas Kumada se casa - la exclamación de Ann al ver aquella sección de sociales llamo la atención de la rubia al tiempo que Rei nuevamente se quedaba congelada ante esa idea, algo que de inmediato notó Mina y más al ver como la doncella se acercó a la francesa y le arrebató el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

- Quiero estar sola - dijo cabizbaja pero al ver que ninguna de las dos reaccionaba tuvo que tomar otras medidas - ¡Váyanse! - ambas sin ninguna explicación por parte de Rei. Se retiraron pero bajo lo sucedido actualmente Mina hacia sus conjeturas.

"No lo entiendo, se supone que a Rei le gusta Darien, pero desde la salida de Nicholas ella ya no es la misma, ya no molesta a Serena y ahora con el compromiso de Nicholas, ahora, ¿quiere evitar que se case?, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ella….?"

- Mina - la rubia se ubicó en la realidad, prestándole atención a Ann - Estaba pensando en ir ensayar contigo la última noche antes de los preparativos del festival, así nos acoplaremos más para la presentación, ¿Qué te parece? -

-Me parece una grandiosa idea, gracias - ambas compartieron una sonrisa, sin tocar el tema con respecto a la doncella del templo.

_Una noche antes del gran Festival Escolar, los alumnos de la preparatoria Juban se quedaban trabajando hasta tarde para los preparativos, se esmeraban enormemente para que fuera todo un éxito, aunque cansados, el ambiente entre los pasillos era de euforia y alegría, en el caso de Serena no era la excepción, a pesar de que frecuentemente estornudaba, su cabeza parecía mas pesada de lo normal y que los escalofríos eran constantes, no dejaba su labor de realizar los carteles para la cafetería._

-¡Achu!, creo que me dará un catarro o algo así, sin embargo, ya terminé - se decía mientras limpiaba su nariz y tomando un respiro.

- Chicos - la voz de Mina resaltó en el aula mientras salía vestida con un curioso traje de mesera, uniforme que había realizado Lita para la ocasión - ¿Y bien, como me veo?- preguntó, a la vez que modelaba con gracia y se ganaba varias miradas de admiración, aunque no percibió la de cierto ojiverde.

- Bueno, esta es la muestra, pero así es como quedarán - dijo mientras el delegado de la clase pasaba una mano por su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Te quedaron muy bien - ante las palabras de Andrew, ella no evitó sonrojarse, algo que la rubia de dos coletas le alegraba de sobremanera, ver a dos de sus mejores amigos juntos al fin.

- No cabe duda que una modelo tan bonita como yo, le queda toda la ropa, yo seré la señorita más bonita de esta cafetería - su modestia no se dejo entrever, pero debía de admitir que estaba ansiosa por participar en la cafetería además de la presentación que tendría posteriormente sobre el escenario.

- JA,JA,JA, Yo también me veo muy bonita con este traje - Serena también lucia el uniforme mientras que las miradas de los demás era de asombro, ya que ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto la vestimenta, sin embargo había notado algo particular - ¿No creen que están muy anchos en las caderas? -

- Bueno, es que todos los hice a la medida de Mina - la declaración de la castaña provocó asombro entre los alumnos del salón C.

- ¿Se están buscando una pelea, verdad? - la joven intérprete parecía no tolerar las criticas que llegaran a surgir por parte de sus compañeros, pero el sonido de una canción se hizo escuchar en el aula provocando acelerados latidos en el corazón de Mina.

_Search for your love sora no suishou  
Search for your love nakanaidekure  
Search for your love hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa_

- Por cierto, ¿donde están Seiya y los demás? - dijo Serena al percatar la ausencia del famoso grupo juvenil de la temporada.

- Están ensayando debido a que van a cantar mañana en el festival -

- Amy - se escuchó decir de Lita, después de que la joven de cabello corto dio una razón por la ausencia de los Three Lights, ante esto los pensamientos de Mina se remontaban en aquel joven de mirada fría de color esmeralda, pero a la vez su cálida mirada cuando ella tomaba la identidad de Venus, su corazón vibraba de emoción pero el miedo la invadió algo que la hizo sentir inquieta haciendo que saliera del salón.

- Mina, ¿A dónde….?, ¡Achu! - la rubia de dos coletas al no completar su pregunta se resignó a desconocer el rumbo de su amiga - Waa, sera mejor que me vaya a casa - mientras ella tomaba esa decisión, no imaginaba que su amiga encontraría en una de los pasillos a una joven pelinegra meditando a través de la ventana mientras dejaba entrar el aire fresco.

- Si dejas la ventana así, pescarás un resfriado como Serena - su mirada se dirigió a la rubia que estaba de pie con un semblante amable.

- No entiendo, a pesar de que he tratado mal a tu amiga, nunca te has dirigido molesta o enojada conmigo -

- Sé que has cambiado Rei - la rubia se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar el exterior y las actividades que se realizaban afuera debido a los preparativos - No me preguntes como lo sé, pero sé que es verdad - el silencio se presentó a cortesía de la pelinegra - Sabes, yo estuve viviendo un tiempo en Inglaterra, allí conocí a un muchacho del cual me enamoré, sin embargo él estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, yo regresé a Japón y recientemente ella vino a visitarme para decirme que se casarían - ante esta confesión, Rei no entendía el porqué de esas palabras - No sé, tal vez si él me hubiera amado como yo lo amé hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se casara con ella, porque sabría que en la lucha no estaría sola, él siempre estaría conmigo -

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - la pelinegra entendía el sentido de aquellas palabras, pero no las intenciones que tenia Mina

- Quiero que seamos amigas y presiento que si le das la oportunidad, Serena y tú serían grandes amigas - después de eso se retiró del lugar, dejando a Rei algo indecisa, pero a partir en adelante escucharía más a su corazón.

_La joven de dos coletas estaba ubicado en su habitación arreglando el traje de mesera para que quedara a su medida, con un paquete de pañuelos y la radio con la canción más sonada en Japón Search for your love de los Three Lights seguía manteniendo esos pensamientos positivos para ese grandioso día de festival, sin importar su resfriado, trataría de disfrutarlo al máximo, pero lo que en verdad le robaba una de sus mejores sonrisas era la imagen de cierto ojiazul que dormía en la parte de arriba de su habitación._

- Seguramente ya está dormido - se dijo a si misma mirando hacia al techo, hasta que el sonido de la ventana la alertó, alguien estaba aventado piedras a su ventana, retiró sus rosadas cortinas para divisar en la puerta de su casa la figura del más joven de los Kou, se puso un abrigado suéter ya que solamente vestía su pijama, abrió su ventana para dirigirse al balcón.

- Hola - saludó él con una brillante sonrisa, estaba ansioso por ver a la joven y no quería esperar al día siguiente.

- Seiya, espera allí enseguida bajo… -

- No te molestes, me conformo con sólo ver tu hermoso rostro - esta declaración salió de lo más hondo de su corazón en verdad estaba encantado por la imagen de la joven.

- Pero que extraño jovencito, los jóvenes que espían a una señorita en su habitación se les llama mañosos - sin embargo, ella no lo tomó muy enserio y sólo se dedicó a sonreír, algo que contagió a su visita.

- No digas tonterías, cabeza de chorlito – fueron interrumpidos por el visitante, desde la pequeña ventana de la parte más alta de la casa

- Darien, ¿Acaso estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? - la joven mencionó con nerviosismo mientras que la oscuridad de la noche evitó que la rubia notara el leve sonrojo que incendiaba las mejillas de su huésped.

- Ja, ¿y a mí que me va importar todo lo que dicen?, sin embargo - dirigió una amenazante mirada hacia el joven cantante - No es hora para hacer visitas, hay gente que quiere dormir y que no nos interesa para nada su conversación. -

- Él vino a visitarme a esta hora porque no tenía tiempo por sus ensayos, ¡Achu! - ambos pelinegros comenzaron a preocuparse por la salud de la joven.

- Será mejor que me vaya, me dio gusto verte, cuídate bombón - él notó de inmediato la molestia que sentía Darien ante su presencia, aunque también pensaba en la salud de la rubia.

- Hasta luego Seiya, nos vemos mañana en el festival - ella se despidió gentilmente con una sonrisa hasta que la figura del cantante se alejo del lugar.

- Será mejor que entres cabeza de chorlito, en cualquier momento podría llover - mencionó el pelinegro al tiempo que la mirada celeste de la joven se posaba sobre sus ojos zafiro y parecían perderse en un mundo donde lo demás no existía, en donde lo demás no importaba, pero Darien al notar eso desvió su mirada y entró a su habitación - Buenas noches - al cerrar su ventana dio un fuerte suspiro. No sabía si la decisión era lo correcto o no, sin embargo, el tiempo seguía corriendo.

_El gran día había llegado, pero Serena parecía no haber mejorado mucho y para colmo de males el clima parecía estar en su contra, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y había algo de viento. Salió de su casa lista para la jornada. _

- ¡Achu!, Buaa, ¿Por qué tuve que enfermarme hoy? - mencionó algo desanimada.

- ¡Serena! - su hermano la alcanzó afuera de su casa con su almuerzo que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina - Olvidaste esto - Luna salió a su lado bastante mejorada mientras se estiraba y ronroneaba alrededor del más joven de los Tsukino.

- Al parecer ya está mejor - dijo la rubia alegre al tiempo que observaba que Artemis se acercaba al lado de la gata negra.

- Sí y no he sido el único que la ha cuidado - mencionó bastante tranquilo y satisfecho por la recuperación.

- ¿Sabes que Hotaru ahora está estudiando con profesores privados? - Serena quiso retomar el tema que se dejo incluso días pasados.

- No me interesa. – contestó molesto, pero su hermana no descansaría hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Ella está muy triste, no quiere que tú estés enojado con ella, por eso ella no ha ido a la escuela -

- ¡Suficiente!, no me interesa saber si ella va o no a la escuela -

- No seas tan cruel, te aseguro que ella tuvo una buena razón por la cual no asistió al examen - ante esto se presento el silencio.

- Oh!, ¿Eres Luna? - se escuchó decir de una hermosa joven de alrededor de veinticinco años, de ojos aguamarina, cabello azul claro amarrado a una coleta dejando un mechón en su rostro que le daba un tono inocente y tez blanca que asemejaba a una bella figura de porcelana, se agachó a la altura de la gata mientras le acariciaba el lomo con ternura, se dejaba entrever su amor hacia los animales ya que hizo lo mismo con el gato blanco - Has mejorado bastante ya puedes caminar, me alegro mucho -

-¿Cómo conoces a Luna? - Serena formuló aquella pregunta que Sammy tenía atorada en su garganta por el asombro.

- Con una hermosa luna en la frente es fácil de acordarme, soy veterinaria, mi clínica se llama "Ojo de pez" esta cerca de aquí - se puso de pie cargando a la gata sin ningún problema.

- Entonces, ¿usted fue quién curó a Luna? - el hermano de la rubia preguntó lleno de curiosidad, estaba ansioso por saber quien había ayudado a la curación de la gata.

-Sí, fue hace como dos semanas más o menos - contestó tratando de hacer memoria - ¿Acaso no lo sabían? - cuestionó bastante sorprendida.

- No, no sabíamos - respondió Sammy, parecía que había cabos sueltos en todo este asunto.

- Cuando llegó ella estaba vendada - dijo la rubia de dos coletas mientras se acercó a acariciar a la gata que aún estaba en brazos de la joven veterinaria.

- ¿En serio?, una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos violetas me trajo a Luna, ¿no es hermana de ustedes? - ambos jóvenes lo negaron - Oh, entiendo, ella me llevó a Luna, estaba bastante preocupada por las heridas que le hicieron un grupo de niños y más ahora que está preñada -

- ¡¿Cómo? - dijeron en unísono los hermanos Tsukino.

- Así es, recuerdo que aquella jovencita estuvo cuando la estaba curando y examinado, siempre la estaba apoyando, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que se esforzara, fue adorable, se notaba que apreciaba mucho a Luna -

- Debo ir a buscarla - exclamó Sammy pero se notaba confundido ya que no sabía exactamente donde vivía la joven de cabellos negros y enigmáticos ojos violetas.

- Toma, aquí está su dirección - de inmediato Serena sacó de su billetera la tarjeta donde tenía apuntada la dirección de Hotaru, su hermano la tomó y empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble, hasta que llegó a una hermosa mansión, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, revisó mil veces la tarjeta y no había equivocación alguna, la mansión misma indicaba que era propiedad de los Tomoe, tocó el timbre y en el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz de una señorita.

- Residencia Tomoe, ¿en qué puedo servirle? -

- Mi nombre es Sammy Tsukino y solicito ver a Hotaru, es algo muy importante - dijo de manera apresurada pero sin dejar de ser cordial.

- Permítame un segundo - hubo un par de minutos de silencio que para el castaño se le hicieron una eternidad - Lo siento joven, pero por el momento no puede atenderlo -

- Pues dígale, que no me moveré de aquí hasta que me reciba - declaró fuertemente sin notar que Hotaru se asomaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, pensaba que Sammy aun seguía molesto con ella y que sólo había venido para seguir reprochándole por no haber ido al examen.

- Señorita, el joven de afuera dice que no se irá hasta que usted lo vea - mencionó la joven sirvienta de cabello corto rubio ondulado y ojos color carmesí.

- No lo creo, pronto lloverá y preferirá irse a casa - contestó con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo deseaba que se quedara allí, quería verlo unos instantes más antes del adiós definitivo a pesar del dolor que esto le causaba.

_La escuela Juban estaba disfrutando del festival, el clima no opacaba la alegría entre los alumnos, después de la presentación del grupo Three Lights, uno de los integrantes merodeaba por los pasillos detrás del escenario del auditorio, deseaba encontrar una pista, algo que le indicara la presencia de Venus, pero la única persona que encontró fue a una joven rubia que terminó con su turno en la cafetería, se pararon uno enfrente al otro, él con sus manos en la bolsa de los pantalones, mientras que ella sostenía varios vestuarios en sus manos._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó algo molesto, de manera soberbia pensó que la joven lo estaba siguiendo - Todas son iguales, una buenas para nada - decidió seguir su camino.

- ¡Por si no lo sabías, este es mi sueño! - exclamó fuertemente, Yaten vio en la rubia bastante determinación en su mirada, algo que nuevamente lo incomodaba.

- ¿Ser parte del staff?, pues que sueño tan raro - mencionó con burla, restableciéndose y no darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por la joven.

- Yaten que bueno que te encuentro - el hermano mayor del peliplateado llegó al encuentro, saludando a Mina, para posteriormente llevarse al temperamental joven, mientras que la rubia llegaba al camerino donde Rei y Ann estaban por vestirse, notando el semblante contrariado de la joven.

- Mina, ¿te sientes bien? - la francesa preguntó mientras veía como la rubia se sentaba enfrente del tocador y se reflejaba en el enorme espejo.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, será mejor prepararnos, la obra ya empezó y nos queda poco tiempo -Sin dar seguimiento al tema, el trió de jóvenes se vistieron y se maquillaron como es debido, minutos antes de la presentación sonó la puerta del camerino, Rei al ser la primera en estar lista abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Serena.

- Rei - mencionó asombrada, no esperaba encontrarla allí, todavía recordaba aquella excursión donde accidentalmente escucha la conversación que tuvo la doncella del templo con Darien.

- Serena - la pelinegra supuso que la joven de dos coletas iría a ver a Mina ya que era su amiga.

- Ah hola, ya estamos por salir, Serena irás a vernos, ¿verdad? - Mina saludó a su amiga, llevaba su cabello atado a una coleta y una gran capa cubría su vestuario al igual que las demás.

- Chicas, ya es hora - la coreógrafa anunció provocando nerviosismo entre las jóvenes y preparándose para salir a escena.

- Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, ah! y Rei - la rubia de dos coletas sonrió dejando atrás las riñas que tuvo en el pasado - ¡Rómpete una pierna! - elevó su brazo con euforia, las chicas, incluyendo a Rei sonrieron, acto seguido la rubia dio un fuerte estornudo que no evito preocuparlas.

_Yaten Kou estaba sobre el escenario el telón estaba abajo, pero divisaba un escenario que lo situaba en los inicios del siglo XX, donde se realizaba reuniones de la alta sociedad americana, él como varios hombres más vestían con ropas elegantes y portaban un antifaz como si se tratara de una auténtica fiesta de mascaras, él estaba ansioso porque la función comenzara y todo era debido a las palabras de su hermano._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - cuestionó de manera fría a su hermano, ya que de alguna manera estaba interrumpiendo su investigación con respecto a cierta damisela. 

- Quiero que me ayudes con la presentación que preparé para ayudar al grupo B - Taiki lo encaminó hacia los camerinos de los hombres.

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - dijo de mala gana tratando de zafarse del asunto.

- Porque ella estará allí - respondió enérgicamente tratando de convencerlo finalmente, notando la mirada atónita del ojiverde.

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - balbuceó sorprendido estando más cerca de la puerta que su hermano mayor ya había abierto.

- Lo importante es que ella estará allí, anda vístete rápido, queda poco tiempo -

_Así fue como que impulsado por esas palabras estaba sentado en una elegante mesa junto con otros dos estudiantes, todos se mantenían callados y él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, al fin la vería, conocería finalmente su identidad, más que el temor la ansiedad era la que ganaba la batalla, de repente, varias jovencitas vestidas de servidumbre entraron al escenario, algunas con plumeros y otras con bandejas para servir el té, posteriormente varias jóvenes entraban con elegantes vestidos largos y de hermosos colores, portando antifaces al igual que los caballeros, todas tomaron sus posiciones, a Yaten no le dio tiempo de verificar cuál de ellas era su amada diosa ya que la música dio inicio_

_**Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters**_

_**Donde están todas mis hermanas del alma  
Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas del sabor**_

_El coro conformado de las jóvenes sirvientas se empezó a escuchar mientras el telón subía y las luces se dirigían hacia ellas y los chasquidos de sus dedos resonaron en todo el escenario. _

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

_**Oye hermana, vamos hermana, hermana del alma, hermana del sabor  
Oye hermana, vamos hermana, hermana del alma, vamos hermana**_

_Todas las damiselas se oyeron en una sola voz, con su delicado andar se sentaron en una mesa, donde los caballeros de una manera educada las auxiliaron en esa labor. _

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go? oh**_

_**Él conoció a Mermelada allá en el viejo Molino Rojo  
Contoneando su mercancía en la calle  
Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe  
¿Quieres intentarlo? oh**_

_Ann dio una de sus mejores actuaciones, portando un hermoso vestido color perla ceñido al cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos, se retiró el antifaz haciendo distinguir una mirada sublime que el maquillaje le ayudó a resaltar, un peinado alto que hacia lucir su hermoso cabello cobrizo, seductoramente se acercó a un joven, algo que Alan sentado entre el público no le causó gracia alguna. _

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Chocolate de moca ya ya (oh sí)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada (ohh)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (oh oh)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? (sí, sí, sí, sí)**_

_La francesa por su parte disfrutaba del espectáculo y más al ver el semblante de Alan, el coro de sirvientas y jóvenes damas seguían su ritmo, algo que Taiki y la coreógrafa admiraban, sólo esperaban que las cosas siguieran su curso, las luces ahora se dirigían a una hermosa dama de cabello oscuro con un vestido color escarlata que hacia resaltar su delicada y blanca piel, se retiró el antifaz dejando ver su mirada coqueta, cosa que a los caballeros atrajo._

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah**_

_**El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba  
El chico se bebió todo el vino de magnolia  
En sus negras sábanas de satín  
Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí**_

_Rei en su papel se dejaba admirar, pero al mismo tiempo se daba el lujo de rechazar a los caballeros, su grandiosa voz fue admirada por muchos que desconocían esa faceta tan escondida de la doncella del templo, no obstante en el mismo escenario Yaten aún estaba buscando minuciosamente a cada joven, pero en ninguna encontraba su objetivo. _

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**____**  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**____**  
**__**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**____**  
**__**Creole lady Marmalade**____****_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)**____**  
**__**Voulez vous coucher avec mo**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, sí)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh sí, sí)  
Chocolate de moca ya ya (sí, sí)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (esta noche)  
¿Quieres dormir conmigo? (ohh)**_

_El coqueteo seguía su curso, los hombres no sabían qué hacer ni que decir, sólo les quedaba admirar la elegancia y el porte que imponía la belleza femenina, mientras que el joven de mirada esmeralda notó que entre el público se encontraban aquellos dos jóvenes que días anteriores fueron a buscar a Mina, sin embargo, aún debía estar atento en lo que sucedía en el escenario._

_**Yeah, yeah, oh  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree, we**__**ll that's you and i'm sorry  
I'm keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes**__**  
**_

_**Sí, sí, aw  
Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas  
Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano  
Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas  
Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo  
Si no estás de acuerdo, ese eres tú y lo siento  
Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari  
Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los vatos**_

_La servidumbre seguía cantando al ritmo que una limpiaban con sus plumeros con cierta sincronía, al igual que aquellas que servían el té, cambiando de un lugar a otro, labor que la Hermana Ángela tardó bastante en lograr tal armonía._

_**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**One more time, come on**_

_**Cuatro chicas malas del Molino Rojo  
Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma  
Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas  
Bebemos vino en copas con diamantes  
Que por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo costoso  
Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya (vamos)  
Chocolate de moca (que)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada**_

Una vez más, vamos

_En un movimiento magistral las jóvenes de la servidumbre dejaron de limpiar con los plumeros para tomar las bandejas del té, mientras que sus compañeras iniciaban con la limpieza para luego formar dos hileras y haciendo una reverencia al centro del escenario a la espera de alguien muy importante. La iluminación se dirigió a una cortina de terciopelo, las damas y los caballeros esperaban ansiosos la llegada de esa persona._

_**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**_

_Una hermosa joven rubia, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul dejando en descubierto sus hombros, se presentó sin antifaz, algo que Yaten distinguió inmediatamente, no podía creerlo en un principio, parecía una pésima broma, pero cuando ella empezó a cantar sus dudas fueron desapareciendo de golpe._

_**Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more!**_

_**Oye, oye, oye  
El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh  
De color café con leche, así es  
Hizo a esa salvaje bestia interna  
Rugir hasta que lloró  
Más (más), más (más), más**_

_Mina había notado su presencia, al principio sentía nervios, temor, pero después al ver la euforia de su público, se apoderó del escenario, era su pasión, ella sentía que había nacido para ello, mientras que Yaten seguía congelado pero su mirada la seguía a cualquier paso que ella hiciera._

_**Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)**_

_**Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las nueve en vez de las cinco**_

_**Living a gray flannel life**_

_**Viviendo una franelada vida gris**_

_**But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
More (more), more (more), more!**_

_**Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, sus recuerdos persisten,  
Más (más), mas (más), más!**_

_Las tres jóvenes se reunieron para iniciar con su conversación, mientras que las demás seguían con una elegante coreografía y continuaban con el coro, donde todas se unían en una sola voz que estremecía a todo el público._

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)**____**  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**____**  
**__**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**____**  
**__**Creole lady Marmalade**____****_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**____**  
**__**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)**____**  
**__**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**____**  
**__**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**_

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Chocolate de moca ya ya (ooh)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (esta noche)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? (todas mis hermanas, sí)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (esta noche)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? (ohh)**_

_Tanto Taiki como la hermana Angela estaban satisfechos, las tres jóvenes se habían complementado perfectamente a pesar de que la rubia había ensayado por su parte, eso demostraba un gran talento y su sueño de ser toda una ídolo pop estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. _

_**oh Leaeaa Oh**_

_**Lady Marmalade**_

_**hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...**_

_**Oh Oh oooo**_

_****__**Rotwiler baby... (baby)**_

_****__**Moulin Rouge... **__**(0h)**_

_****__**Misdemeanor here..**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

_El público de pie, estalló en aplausos, aventando rosas al escenario, las tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí para después ofrecer una gran reverencia agradeciendo su gesto, el telón se bajó y los jóvenes estaban emocionados se abrazaban, se felicitaban unos a otros, mientras que Mina en un acto de total nerviosismo se retiró del lugar, sin contar que Yaten decidió seguirla._

_Minutos después bajo el cielo gris, Rei Hino salía de la escuela después de tomar definitivamente una decisión, el joven que la había visitado días anteriores lo esperaba recargado en una elegante limosina negra que de inmediato abrió para que la joven entrara._

- Me alegro que al fin te hayas decidido - dijo al tiempo que se sentó a su lado.

- Ni siquiera sé si debo confiar en ti, aún no sé tu nombre – respondió la pelinegra mirando a su compañero para que empezara a ser más sincero con ella.

- Te debo mil disculpas, ahora como es debido me presentaré, mi nombre es Akira Sendho -mencionó con una sonrisa que le transmitió una tranquilidad inexplicable a la joven.

- Mucho gusto, y dime, ¿ya pensaste en algún plan? -

- Te lo diré en el camino -

_El vehículo inició su marcha, mientras que la joven francesa salía del camerino después despojarse de su vestuario y regresar con su uniforme habitual de la preparatoria Juban, pero no contaba con ver a Alan con su novia, esperando para felicitarla, aquella joven que estaba siempre al lado de su hermano no dejaba de elogiarla mientras que ella no dejaba de ver esa mirada molesta por parte de Alan, pero esas muestras de admiración cesaron ya que Hikari fue llamada de urgencia por uno de los profesores, dejando finalmente a los hermanos Renault solos._

- ¿Acaso no me vas a felicitar? - preguntó de manera sátira provocando la furia del joven que tenía en frente.

- ¿Por qué he de felicitarte?, ver como coqueteabas con ellos y como te miraban, ¿crees que debería felicitarte? - contestó tratando de sonar calmado pero en el fondo estaba completamente molesto.

- Bueno, si no lo vas hacer, yo seguiré disfrutando del festival - empezó a caminar como si no le importara lo dicho por él pero en verdad comenzaba a divertirse, llego rápidamente a los jardines de la parte de atrás de la escuela donde no había absolutamente nadie, se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el fuerte brazo de Alan sosteniéndola - Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿En verdad quieres saber qué me pasa? - ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, mientras que él caía rendido ante la enigmática mirada de Ann - Yo no soporto que nadie más te mire y mucho menos de esa forma, ¡No lo tolero! -

- ¿Estás celoso? - preguntó incrédula y de cierta forma con burla, cosa que hizo estallar a Alan.

- Sí, estoy celoso, porque….porque - era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero si no lo decía estallaría por completo - Porque te amo - sin más que decir la beso de una manera brusca para después convertirse en un beso suave, tierno y delicado que ambos deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Mientras tanto en otro lado de la escuela Mina caminaba a pesar de que no se había despojado de su vestuario al igual que el joven que la seguía, no quería detenerse pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo, tantas noches ensayando, el caminar tanto sin ningún rumbo la obligo a detenerse._

- Así que…todo este tiempo, siempre fuiste tú - el cielo estaba oscuro debido a las nubes grises que opacaban el brillo del sol - ¿Por qué? - no sé le ocurrió otra pregunta más que esa, sin embargo la rubia se sintió rendida.

- ¿Por qué?, no sé, tal vez fue una salida desesperada para estar contigo - cabizbaja aún no se atrevía a dar la media vuelta a enfrentarlo.

- ¡Pero me engañaste! -

- Tú mismo te engañaste - lo miró de frente sin evitar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a descender -Venus y yo somos una misma persona, a pesar de que teníamos personalidad diferentes, el sentimiento fue siempre el mismo, pero no fue suficiente amarte tanto, siempre me tratabas con frialdad, con amargura, sólo quería, yo sólo quería que sintieras algo por mí, aunque me estuviera traicionando a mí misma, sin embargo yo no puedo vivir de esa manera - tomó un fuerte respiro y agarró el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo - Si seguía así no podría ser feliz a tu lado, así que, a partir de ahora tomaré aquellas palabras que con desprecio me dijiste el primer día -

_**- no puedes decir que te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces, pienso que eso es muy superficial y muy frívolo y te agradecería que no te me acerques**__** -**_

- No estaré más cerca de ti Yaten, adiós para siempre - inició su marcha pero en impulso precipitado del peli plateado la detuvo del brazo - Por favor déjame ir, para ti siempre seré una chica que hace tonterías para conseguir el amor y que le gusta aferrarse a una persona, y tú no tienes derecho de hacerme sufrir, guarda tus palabras y déjame a mi seguir con mi camino - se soltó bruscamente y emprendió la carrera, ni el más fuerte relámpago distrajo la mirada de Yaten que sólo se concentraba en ver como Mina se alejaba sin poder decir o hacer algo más.

_Después de que el salón 2-A se desocupó__ por completo, Darien se estableció junto a la ventana para observar que el diluvio se acercaba, estaba totalmente absorto en esa actividad, en su cabeza rondaba mil ideas, una importante decisión que tomar__, que no__ podía tomar a la ligera._

- El festival a resultado todo un éxito - se escuchó decir de una joven de cabello corto que entraba con su novio al salón de clases.

- Si a pesar de que el clima no es muy favorable - contestó Taiki, ofreciendo a Amy pasar primero.

- Es cierto, Ah Darien, perdón no sabíamos que estabas aquí - dijo la joven un tanto apenada, lo que menos quería era incomodar al pelinegro.

- No te preocupes, ya estaba por irme - contestó de manera cordial algo que sorprendió a Amy ya que a veces no se molestaba en contestar.

- Espero que para el próximo semestre estés listo Chiba, puede que Amy o yo te quitemos el primer lugar - esta declaración de guerra no estaba prevista, Taiki la tomó con humor, mientras que Amy estaba más atenta a la reacción que tuviera el pelinegro.

- Por eso no habrá problema, ya que el próximo semestre posiblemente me iré a Estados Unidos -dijo de manera tranquila ya que en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de esa decisión.

- ¿Seguirás tus estudios allá? - preguntó el castaño que estaba sorprendido pero no tanto como lo estaba su novia.

- Sí, me prepararé para entrar a Harvard y estudiar medicina - dijo de manera cordial algo que Amy no asimilaba.

- ¿Pero cómo?, yo pensé…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente para dejar ver a una rubia con una mirada llena de temor y de tristeza por haber escuchado la conversación.

- ¿Te vas a ir? - preguntó ansiosa, pero tenía mucho miedo ante la respuesta ya que tenía muy en claro que Darien, cuando tomaba una decisión era definitiva.

- Bueno yo, es algo que tenía decidido en principio - contestó sin tomar las consecuencias de sus palabras.

- Entiendo, tienes un sueño por realizar y tienes que cumplirlo - con una triste sonrisa se fue corriendo, su amiga trató de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, miró fijamente a su compañero y no comprendía lo que sucedía, recordó ver claramente como Darien sonrió al ver como su amiga atrapó la pelota en el festival deportivo.

- ¿Qué sucede Amy? - el castaño se acercó al ver su reacción y ella totalmente decepcionada miró hacia al piso.

- Me equivoqué - se retiró del lugar con la intención de buscar a Serena o alguien que le ayudara con esa tarea, mientras que Darien solamente se quedó a ver como la lluvia iniciaba.

_En la mansión Tomoe, el menor de los Tsukino seguía enfrente del portón de metal, a pesar de que la lluvia ya había iniciado, seguía constante en su decisión, dio un respingo al ver como una sirvienta con un paraguas se acercaba a la puerta para dirigirse con Sammy. _

- Joven, será mejor que se retire a su casa o pescará un resfriado -

- No me iré hasta que ella venga a hablar conmigo - no le tomó importancia estar totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza.

- Pero joven ya le dije que no vendrá a verlo -

- Mimet, puedes retirarte voy atenderlo, por favor abre la puerta - Hotaru se presentó con un paraguas en mano mientras que su empleada se retiró y el portón se fue abriendo - Será mejor que entremos -

- No, espera - detuvo a la joven que lo estaba guiando a entrar a la mansión - ¿Fuiste tú? - ella se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- ¿Tú llevaste a Luna con la veterinaria? - preguntó enérgicamente, pero ella se dedicó a desviar la mirada para darle entender que no sabía nada del asunto.

- Ese día, ya te lo dije, me quedé dormida - sostuvo fuertemente su paraguas para evitar decir algo más.

- ¿Dormida?, ¡No me mientas! - Sammy estaba desesperado por saber la verdad, aun más estando tanto tiempo esperando hablar con ella - Sé que fuiste tú quien la llevo a la clínica, nadie es tan tonta como tú, ¿Por qué la llevaste?, ahora por eso ya no vas a la escuela -

- Vi como estaban lastimando a la pobre Luna frente a mi - contestó molesta por el reproche que le estaba haciendo el castaño - No podía dejar que la siguieran lastimando - ante esto el menor de los Tsukino se sintió estúpido por los insultos que anteriormente le hacía a la joven - Aunque no tenga compañeros, teniendo maestros privados pongo más atención a sus clases, ahora no se me hacen tan pesadas como antes - mencionó con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar cierta culpa en Sammy.

- Perdóname, no lo sabía, pero debiste decírmelo. -

- No tienes porque disculparte, además es su naturaleza, con que ella esté bien, para mi es suficiente -

- Todo es mi culpa - dijo totalmente arrepentido tratando de hallar alguna manera de reparar la situación.

- No es así, además nunca entendí las matemáticas, si no hubiera llevado a Luna a la clínica de todas formas no hubiera pasado el examen, a pesar de todo debo darte las gracias -

- Prométeme que te esforzarás, harás todo lo posible para pasar el examen de admisión para asistir a la misma secundaria que yo, prométemelo - ella asintió con un leve sonrojo, mientras él iba acercándose a ella - ¿Puedo abrazarte? - se sorprendió totalmente pero ella aceptó, fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras el paraguas caía al suelo.

_Para __desgracia de Seiya la cafetería que se había organizado en su salón ya había terminado con sus labores, aunque tenía más la esperanza de encontrar a cierta rubia que de probar los ricos pasteles que habían preparado sus compañeras de salón, sin embargo no espero encontrarse con la novia de su hermano mayor que parecía agitada y que estaba parado en su salón esperando encontrar a su amiga, pero ni señales de ella._

- Seiya, ¿no has visto a Serena? -

- No, pensé que ya se había ido a su casa, como la vi un poco enferma - el semblante angustiado de Amy le hizo tener un mal presentimiento - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -

- No nada, tal vez tengas razón y ella ya se fue casa, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo nos vemos -la joven trató de no preocuparlo pero no consiguió tal objetivo ya que después de que ella se fue, el inició su búsqueda por varias aulas hasta que llego a la azotea. A pesar de que seguía lloviendo algo lo impulsó a abrir la puerta, su preocupación agolpó su pecho al ver que la joven rubia de largas coletas estaba totalmente empapada, sosteniendo sus manos a la malla ciclónica, sollozando amargamente.

- Bombón, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa o tu resfriado empeorara - de inmediato se acercó a ella sin importarle la lluvia.

- A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como los demás, ¿no lo crees? - aún seguía sin moverse de su lugar pero temblaba completamente.

- ¿Qué dices?- el joven cantante no entendía el sentido de las palabras de la rubia.

- Bueno, aunque yo me propongo a hacer mi tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces y me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás - la lluvia seguía cayendo mientras ella seguía sosteniendo fuertemente aquella malla ciclónica - también me propuse a esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie, ¡Pero Darien!, ¡yo no quiero que se vaya! - lo miró de frente con su rostro enrojecido al igual que sus ojos que desbordaban gruesas lágrimas.

- Bombón - quería que ella reaccionara

- Pensé que no habría problemas si él se fuera a Estados Unidos a estudiar, ya que en el futuro será un excelente médico, él tomaría su camino y yo el mío, pero, ¡No quiero que se vaya! - sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla ni un momento más y arrodillada siguió desahogando su pesar, su corazón le dolía más que nunca - No quiero que se vaya, no quiero - el joven pelinegro se puso a la altura de ella y con ternura la obligó a mirarlo a sus ojos, este gesto extraño a la rubia de sobremanera.

- ¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? - ella lo miró atónita, mientras que él en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que ella correspondiera a su afecto - Déjame remplazarlo - la rubia intentó hallar una respuesta.

- No, no puedo hacer eso - se paró bruscamente para dirigirse a las escaleras que daban hacia a las aulas de abajo: "A él nunca le he importado, quisiera no pensar en alguien que no piensa en mí ni un momento", ante este pensamiento su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

- Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes a su vida - el joven de coleta larga se sintió inútil ante la situación, pero despertó cuando al llegar a las escaleras encontró el cuerpo de la rubia en el piso después de haber rodado por las escaleras - ¡Serena! -

_La lluvia había cesado un poco, era lo que el huésped de los Chiba había notado desde que seguía viendo el panorama de__sde la ventana, pero algo llamó más la atención y eran las luces de una sirena de ambulancia, se alarmó profundamente cuando supo que la enferma era Serena, mientras que un desesperado Seiya rogaba por sus bienestar y que recibiera los mejores cuidados, de inmediato él bajó, pero cuando llegó la ambulancia ya se había ido, mientras que Mina, Lita, Andrew, Taiki y Amy miraban preocupados._

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - cuestionó suplicante a su rubio amigo.

- Al parecer cayó por las escaleras y tiene mucha fiebre, pero tranquilízate todo estará bien - sin decirle más, él se fue de inmediato al hospital.

_Horas después familiares y amigos estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que dos apuestos pelinegro tenían un semblante preocupado, ansiando alguna noticia__, hasta que un médico salió para presentar el diagnóstico hasta ahora._

- Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero lo que me preocupa es que tiene una fiebre muy alta, hasta ahora esta inconsciente -

- ¿Podemos entrar a verla? - cuestionó Kenji al médico, quería ver a su hija al igual que su esposa.

- Sí, pero sólo pueden entrar uno por uno -

_Pasaron un par de días y la fiebre de la rubia iba disminuyendo poco a poco__, pero aún seguía sin abrir sus ojos, algo que en Darien le provocó una gran __desesperación. Entró a verla para quedarse a cuidarla toda la noche a petición de los Tsukino, confiaban en que él la cuidaría y el__ prometió que así seria, pero al verla dormida, con la respiración agitada y con el rostro sonrojado por la fiebre, la sostuvo suavemente de su mano, sin soltarla la miró con devoción pero a la vez angustia que le provoco un nudo en la garganta._

- Serena, sé que me escuchas, por favor despierta princesa - con su otra mano acarició su frente y parte de su mejilla con dulzura al tiempo que sus ojos zafiro se iban llenando de lágrimas al recordar aquellos momentos con ella, sobre todo su sonrisa, ansiaba ver su sonrisa nuevamente - Tienes que luchar, no debes dejarnos, no puedes dejarme, por favor abre tus ojos, no quiero perderte, no me dejes solo - ella seguía sin reaccionar, él velaría por su recuperación sin importar cuánto tiempo, fue lo que planeo antes de caer rendido junto a su lecho, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

_Mientras que la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de la habitación, le permitió a Seiya a escuchar la suplica de Darien. No esperaba ver esa reacción por parte de aquel joven, fue algo que la hizo pensar. _

-"Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas"-Sonrió sintiéndose inútil y desolado- "Sin embargo, ¿Por qué la hace batallar tanto?"-Miro atreves de la puerta y ver el rostro de la rubia- "Seguramente, cuando ella despierte, todo habrá terminado"-Sospecho al confiar que el joven que cuidaba en ese momento a Serena, por fin seria sincero con sus sentimientos, no obstante un sentimiento de molestia lo invadió, al recordar cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

-Darien, Darien - la voz de Ikuko lo hizo despertar, ella sonreía al ver como el pelinegro había estado cuidando de su hija - Ve a comer algo, yo estaré aquí cuidándola -

_Darien soltó la delicada mano de la rubia y tuvo que retirarse resignado, sin embargo debía admitir que se sentía algo cansado y necesitaba recuperar sus energías, para volver a retomar su lugar y esperar nuevamente a que ella abriera sus ojos, la vio desde la puerta, dormida, ansiaba que tomara conciencia para así decirle lo que sentía, parecía que no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más, se retiró dejando a Ikuko en la habitación, abrió un poco las cortinas para que entrara los pocos rayos de sol que había después de ese gran diluvio que persistió esos últimos días, sin percatarse unos ojos celestes se abrían lentamente para mirarla con curiosidad, desconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraban. _

- ¿Mamá? - habló con dificultad mientras que su madre la miró con asombro, no cabía de felicidad, su hija finalmente había despertado. 

- ¡Serena! - la rubia intentó sentarse y de inmediato Ikuko procuró que no se esforzara mucho - No te levantes -

- ¿Por qué me siento tan mareada? - dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza, sin embargo seguía desconociendo el motivo por el cual estaban allí - ¿Qué me pasó? -

- Tranquila, iré a llamar a las chicas - sonrió transmitiéndole ternura, provocando que Serena se tranquilizara un poco, Ikuko fue a la sala de espera donde encontró a Mina, Lita y Amy, mientras que Andrew decidió buscar a su amigo de la infancia.

_El rubio se apresuraba entre los pasillos para llegar a la cafetería en donde encontró al pelinegro tomando un poco de café mientras un grupo de jóvenes enfermeras no dejaban de acecharlo, pero al divisar el rostro agitado pero alegre de Andrew, sabía que se trataba de alguna buena noticia, sus rostro cansado cambió por uno lleno de esperanza y con desesperación tomó rumbo hacia habitación de la rubia, cerca de la puerta se alcanzaba a escuchar la plática de sus amigas._

- Serena qué bueno que despertaste - Amy expresó aliviada ante la condición recuperada de su amiga.

- Nos tenías muy preocupadas - Lita la abrazaba, mientras varias lágrimas descendían por su rostro, en verdad temía por la vida de su más valiosa amiga.

- Por favor ya no nos vuelvas a dar ese tipo de sustos - Mina trataba de contener el llanto, mientras que Andrew y Darien habían ingresado finalmente a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que este último no pudo contener sus palabras.

- ¡Eres una torpe!, ¡No vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera cabeza de chorlito! - rostros de asombro se posaron sobre él, la expresión de la rubia más que asombro, reflejaba confusión y comenzaba a surgir una gran molestia.

- ¡¿Oye quien te crees para gritarme así? Estamos en un hospital, Mina, ¿acaso es una de tus conquistas? - Serena con enfado pidió una explicación a su amiga, pero tanto la joven intérprete como los demás estaban confundidos ante la pregunta y la actitud de la joven.

- ¿A quién te refieres? - Andrew formuló la pregunta esperando no encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa para su amigo.

- Pues a él, ¿Quién es? - señaló con su dedo al pelinegro, algo que le hizo sentir un terrible escalofrió y en sus ojos se reflejaban un gran temor.

- Es Darien, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? - la castaña trataba de explicarle a su amiga pero al parecer Serena seguía en la misma condición.

- Por favor chicos no me tomen el pelo, estoy completamente segura de que nunca en mi vida he visto a este tipo - dijo algo desesperada, pensando que estaban jugando con ella, algo que no le parecía gracioso.

- ¿A qué viene esa actitud?, esta bromita tuya no es nada graciosa - Darien la tomó fuertemente por los hombros pero la rubia intentaba zafarse del agarre.

- Oye suéltame, no te conozco - Andrew lo sujetó para que la dejara, debía reconocer que ella no estaba fingiendo, sus ojos reflejaban esa extrañeza y desconfianza hacia él como si tratara de un perfecto desconocido.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué ella no me reconoce?" estaba totalmente desconcertado, un dolor inmenso crecía en su corazón y como pocas veces no sabía qué rumbo tomar.

CONTINUARA…

**Hola mis queridos lectores, pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿bastante emocionante, no lo creen?, ya estamos a poco de terminar, solo ténganme paciencia, trato de hacer lo mejor posible y con la ayuda de mi amiga Naty con la edición, trato de entregarles calidad, es lo menos que puedo ofrecer por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**Pues bien, en este capítulo se menciono a dos admiradores de Mina, espero que los hayan reconocido, Takano y Torashima estos personajes salieron en la serie como Ojo de Águila y Ojo de tigre, también se dieron cuenta de que salió Ojo de Pez como la veterinaria que atendió a Luna, bueno me encanta meter personajes originales de la serie, no por nada es un universo alterno. La canción que se utilizo fue Lady Marmalade, grandiosa por cierto.**

**Moe Kare!, es un manga shojo que recomiendo altamente, ojala lo lean mientras yo estoy ausente y escribo el siguiente capítulo, no se arrepentirán y después me cuentan que les pareció, ¿ok?**

**Bueno, los motivos por los cuales estuve ausente mucho tiempo, fue la escuela, estos últimos semestres, acabaran con mi vida, pero seguiré adelante, el mes pasado no fue muy agradable, pero este mes lo empezamos con el pie derecho, sobre todo después de ver en concierto a mi cantante favorito, Luis Miguel, waa!, créanme que si no fuera por este SEÑOR yo no estaría escribiendo, me ha inspirado en grandes partes de mi vida jaja, ups creo que exagero.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, Anahis (amiga espero no decepcionarte y agradezco tu entrega a esta historia), varonesa, nahima-chan y también a ti que te das tu tiempo para leer esta historia y sobre todo…**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo ****29**

"**Come Back To Me"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni...

La respuesta está siempre en mi pecho...

Nande daro anata wo eranda watashi desu  
Mou tomaranai unmei sama kara kimerareta kedo  
I believe mane dake ja tsumaranai no  
You''ll be right!  
Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dake wo suru yo

¿Por qué? yo, quien te escogió  
esto fue decidido en mi querido destino que no parará mas  
creo que solo estoy imitando a alguien que se esta aburriendo  
¡tienes la razón!  
yo solo haré las cosas que puedo sentir como las siento

Bouken desho desho! HONTO ga uso ni kawaru sekai de  
Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai

esto es una aventura, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? en el mundo donde las verdades se convierten en mentiras  
me hare fuerte porque los sueños existen, no por motivación de alguien

Issho ni kite kudasai  
Doko made mo juyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne  
Ashita kako ni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki

Tashikana mirai wo  
Tsukamou mirai wo  
I believe you...

Por favor ven conmigo  
mira hasta el fin, y libérame  
El día de hoy, cuando el mañana se convierte al pasado, es un milagro

el futuro definitivo  
agarremos el futuro  
yo creo en ti...

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_La noche se había presentado finalmente, sin embargo, la lluvia no cesaba, esto no evitaba que la gente siguiera llegando a ese evento tan especial, personas de la alta sociedad hacían fila para ir entrando a esa hermosa mansión, propiedad de la familia Kumada que se ubicaba las orillas de la ciudad, los caballeros con su mejor smoking y la damas con vestidos de reconocidos diseñadores, iban siendo auxiliados por un sequito de trabajadores con paraguas en mano para evitar que se mojaran, no era la excepción para dos jóvenes pelinegros que estaban a dos parejas para introducirse a la recepción._

- Es increíble que estemos aquí – dijo nerviosa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido ajustado color vino, con mangas tres cuartos, un escote sencillo y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas - ¿Siempre eres así? - preguntó al ver a su acompañante tan tranquilo y sonriente, debía admitir que era apuesto, aún así tenía en claro que no era del todo su tipo, llegaba a desesperarla con su actitud tan despreocupada.

- Tranquilízate, ya verás que todo saldrá bien - sonrió nuevamente pero no con el objetivo de molestarla si no reconfortarla - ¿Recuerdas todo el plan, no es así? - Rei asintió ansiosa.

_El pelinegro había entregado sus invitaciones, mientras que la doncella no entendía como pudo conseguirlas, no obstante trataría que eso no la abrumara para continuar con el plan. a la mansión Kumada la cual tenía un elegante estilo occidental. El ambiente era tranquilo, platicas entre grandes mandatarios del país, cotilleos por parte de las damas, acompañados de un grupo en vivo que tocaba un relajante jazz y grandes mesas con finos banquetes y bebidas, mientras que estos aspectos para Rei no eran de mucha importancia, ella solamente se dedicó a ver a cierto castaño, el cual estaba elegantemente apuesto con un traje negro y una camisa color azul fuerte, se quedó admirándolo como se desenvolvía entre sus invitados, se notaba que desde pequeño fue educado para comportarse a la altura, aunque con ella siempre fue muy natural, su ensoñación hubiera seguido a no ser que lo miro con más detalle y era sostenido de su brazo por una hermosa joven castaña sonriente que portaba un hermoso vestido color purpura stramples , que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y sus cabellos castaños caían en ondas haciendo resaltar entre las demás, como la futura esposa de Nicholas Kumada, eso si el plan no surtía efecto._

- Mira allí están - advirtió el pelinegro sin percatarse que su acompañante ya había divisado a la pareja, de un momento a otro la taiwanesa los miró de reojo, con sutileza tomó una copa de vino dispuesta a beberla pero torpemente se derramo sobre la camisa de su prometido.

- ¡Oh Nicholas!, como lo lamento - decía mientras tomaba una servilleta e intentaba de remediar su descuido.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente - el castaño trató de tranquilizarla, mostrándole una sonrisa algo que a Rei hizo que se le hirviera la sangre.

- Es el momento - dijo de repente el joven, algo que llamó la atención y al mismo tiempo la alarmó.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó con temor, los nervios se apoderaban de ella completamente desplazando repentinamente sus celos

-Sí, sube por las escaleras, al primer pasillo, sigues y entras a la tercera puerta a tu mano derecha, ¿de acuerdo? - mencionó rápidamente como si fuera una de las estrategias que realizaban en el equipo de Ryonan de Kanagawa.

-Sí, pero…-

- Anda ve - no le dio tiempo para que entrara en duda, se soltó de su brazo y con cautela se dirigió a la dirección que le había indicado.

"Esto es muy extraño, primero las invitaciones y ahora, ¿Cómo sabe a dónde debo dirigirme?" Su pensamiento la abrumaba, aunque su mayor pregunta se presentó al momento que se introdujo a una elegante habitación y prendió una lámpara cerca de la puerta dando una luz nítida pero lo suficiente para ver el interior, unas enormes ventanas donde se admiraba como la lluvia iba cesando poco a poco, una enorme cama, cerca de ella un mueble donde un portarretrato captó toda su atención, una fotografía donde estaban Nicholas y ella un par de años atrás vestidos con el atuendo del templo, su corazón fue invadido por la nostalgia. "Eso significa que esta habitación es de…" Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta y por instinto se metió a un armario dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta para observar que sucedía, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio entrar al dueño de esta y como se iba despojando de su saco, se sentó en su cama mortificado, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, su mirada fue atraída por el portarretrato que estaba en su cama, no entendió que hacia allí, pero al momento que la tomó quedó prendado por la imagen de la pelinegra.

_**- Esto, ¿crees que funcione? -**_

_**- Sé que si, confía en mí -**_

_Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, sin imaginar que desde su armario Rei lo estaba mirando, estremecida, nerviosa, su corazón latía fuertemente que por un momento temió en que él la escuchara, sin embargo, sabia que en algún momento debía enfrentarlo, pero no se sintió preparada al momento que Nicholas se acercó a su armario para sacar una camisa limpia, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver a su amiga de la infancia adentro de ella, las mejillas de Rei estaban totalmente encendidas mientras salía del armario y se mantenía cabizbaja para disimular su reacción al ver el pecho y el abdomen perfectamente ejercitados del castaño inundándola con su embriagante aroma, debía admitir que los duros entrenamientos del equipo de Tenis en la preparatoria Juban no habían pasado en balde._

- Rei, ¿Pero cómo? - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar debido a su desconcierto.

- Yo….no sabía dónde estaba el tocador - su razón no le daba para más, con dificultad pudo sostener por un momento la mirada "Que torpe, soy una cobarde"

- Oh, entiendo - el castaño trató de no hacerse ilusiones, sin embargo, no evitaba sentirse abatido, pero estaba decido a enfrentarlo con madurez aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo - Puedes entrar al mío, esta por allá - le indicó la dirección con la mirada indicando una puerta, ella asintió y fue caminando lentamente hacia esa dirección, pero al estar enfrente de esa puerta, las palabras de una rubia llegaban a su cabeza.

_**- Tal vez si él me hubiera amado como yo lo amé hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se casara con ella, porque sabría que en la lucha no estaría sola, él siempre estaría conmigo –**_

_Por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo el cual ya se había despojado totalmente de su camisa mostrando su ancha y bien formada espalada, de repente Nicholas sintió que su cuerpo se inundaba de calor, su pecho era sujetado por unas delicadas manos mientras que su espalda se mojaba, por algo que al parecer eran, ¿lágrimas?, lo confirmó al notar que era abrazado por Rei y ella sollozaba ocultando su rostro en su espalda, él quiso verla de frente pero en su intento la pelinegra hacia lo posible por no alejarlo de ella._

- Yo…..en realidad….vine…..yo vine por ti, no quiero que te cases con ella, quiero que estés conmigo, te necesito, fui muy tonta para no notar que siempre estabas conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles, era muy egoísta y no supe valorarte, ahora….ahora tú eres mi prioridad - fue despegando su rostro de su espalda, tomando el suficiente valor para dar su razón principal - Porque te amo, con una intensidad que no imaginé sentir y si regresas, si decides irte conmigo ahora, prometo ser todo lo que tú necesitas - ya lo había dicho, sintió miedo e incertidumbre, al notar como sus manos eran sujetadas por él, para soltar el agarre y finalmente estaban frente a frente.

- Es inútil que hagas eso - dijo el castaño con una mirada dulce, él ya había tomado una decisión, pero no evitó que las lágrimas se asomaran nuevamente en las orbes de la pelinegra al tiempo que su corazón se sentía oprimido, no obstante sintió la mano de él sobre su mejilla haciendo que se miraran nuevamente - Porque ya eres todo lo que necesito - sin dudarlo por un instante se posesionó de sus labios, explorando nuevamente esa sensación al estar juntos, de un momento a otro ambos estaban en la cama, permitiendo que continuaran con las caricias, ella con una mano posicionada en su nuca, mientras acariciaba su melena castaña y con la otra tocando la formación de su pecho y su brazo haciendo estremecer al castaño, que suavemente acariciaba su cintura hasta su muslos mientras que con su otro brazo se apoyaba sobre su cama para no estar totalmente encima de ella, las caricias hubieran subido de tono a no ser que el llamado de la puerta hizo que cedieran con lo que estaban a punto de hacer ,Nicholas se fue acercando a la puerta, sin abrirla.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó al tiempo que controlaba sus emociones que momentos antes estaba desbordando.

- Soy yo, Sudou - se trataba del asistente de su padre, Rei se había sentado en la cama con la respiración agitada y tratando de controlar ese deseo que antes no había vivido ni siquiera con Darien, estaba consciente de la situación que se estaba desarrollando antes, tenía miedo, eso era cierto, pero, sin embargo, algo en su interior ansiaba que aquello se consumara - Sólo vine para avisarle que pronto se hará el anuncio - para ambos esta declaración los advirtió que debían actuar rápido.

- Gracias, en un momento estaré con ustedes - contestó el castaño mientras ambos escucharon como se alejaban de la puerta - Debemos irnos - esas palabras captaron toda la atención de la pelinegra, viendo como Nicholas se vestía con una camisa limpia color verde oscuro y de inmediato en un tierno gesto le puso su saco e hizo que nuevamente sus mejillas se encendieran, disfrutaba su aroma, él extendió su mano y ella aceptó, rápidamente se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión evitando ser descubiertos, no había duda del amor que tenia Nicholas hacia Rei, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su fortuna, a un impero, con tal de estar con ella, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar hacia su destino, la lluvia había cesado un poco, mientras que el semblante de la doncella pasó de uno cansado a uno de sorpresa.

- ¡Kaido! - mencionó al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, vio al asistente de su padre parado junto a la puerta abierta de una limosina - No entiendo -

- ¿Necesita ir a tu casa?, sube - dijo mientras hacia la invitación con su mano, el castaño sin consultarlo a la pelinegra, la condujo junto con él a introducirse en el vehículo, antes de que este arrancara Rei se asomó por la ventana.

- ¿Mi padre estaba invitado a esta fiesta? -

- Sí, pero al final no pudo asistir - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que la pelinegra fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¡Bah!, no me extraña - se sentía tonta al pensar que por casualidad vería a su padre y más al enterarse que eso no iba a ser posible.

- Esta vez, tuvo una buena razón - declaró Kaido con un cierto tono, que dejo intrigada a la pelinegra sin darle tiempo para que ella indagara más sobre eso - Llévalos al templo Hikawa - ordenó al chofer, posteriormente observaba como el vehículo se alejaba por el horizonte.

- Esto es como en las novelas románticas que sueles leer - dijo un pelinegro que desde la azotea miraba hacia la limosina al igual que su acompañante.

- No, esto es mucho mejor - ambos entraron tomados de la mano como si se fueran a enfrentar al mundo entero, varios personajes importantes del mundo académico reconocieron al jugador estrella de Kangawa, ofreciéndole ingresar en sus Universidad y entrar al equipo de basquetbol prometiéndole grandes privilegios, este alboroto llamó la atención del empresario taiwanés y abuelo de la castaña.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto? - mencionó aquel hombre poniendo tensa a Zi Yu, aun así la determinación de la joven la obligaba a no escapar.

- Él es Akira Sendho, una gran promesa para la selección japonesa de basquetbol y también…- un hombre de mediana edad no pudo continuar ya que la mano de aquel longevo hombre hizo un ademan de no interesarle ni lo más mínimo de lo que decía.

- Si, sé quien es - dijo con severidad, se fue acercando a la pareja, examinando al pelinegro, notando lo alto que era, su sonrisa intacta y el extraño peinado que tenia, después se dirigió a su nieta - ¿Dónde está Nicholas? -

- Abuelo, él ya no vendrá - ante esto empezaron los murmullos - perdóname, pero no me casaré con él, porque…- dijo cabizbaja para evitar la mirada de su abuelo.

- Porque yo la amo - la voz del pelinegro resonó en toda la habitación, formándose un silencio casi sepulcral.

_En el templo, el abuelo de la pelinegra estaba asombrado de tan inesperado cuadro que se le presentaba, tanto Rei como Nicholas no se habían soltado la mano en todo el trayecto, el abuelo sabia de los sentimientos del heredero Kumada hacia su nieta, sabia de su compromiso y pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás, a pesar de sus años se daba cuenta que la vida da demasiadas sorpresas, su nieta aclaró la situación, argumentando los sentimientos que tenia por el castaño, sintiéndose tan ciega para haberlos visto en el pasado y que siempre ellos habían sido su familia, haría todo lo posible por luchar, arriesgarlo todo, si era necesario, por lo que ama. El castaño estaba feliz, mencionando que no le importaba si su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su relación con Rei, esto conmovió al abuelo de la doncella que los apoyó y los bendijo con un cálido abrazo, aceptando que el castaño se quedara en el templo mientras las cosas se calmaran._

_Ambos jóvenes no pudieron comentar nada de lo sucedido en aquella habitación, por un momento llegaron a pensar que se había tratado de un sueño, algún delirio, pero en realidad paso, al día siguiente se miraban tímidamente, remontándose en ese suceso, cada beso, cada caricia, que provocaba alegría y hermosas sensaciones en cada uno. Aprovecharon de que el sol había salido unos instantes para barrer la entrada principal del templo, aunque unos nubarrones amenazaban con iniciar nuevamente un diluvio, de un momento a otro Rei dejó de hacer aquella actividad para observar detenidamente con asombro y al mismo tiempo con temor a la visita que iba ascendiendo por las escaleras._

- Zi Yu - dijo tranquilamente Nicholas, algo que la pelinegra no comprendió, pero al ver que otra persona lo acompañaba sentía que entendía menos.

- Sendho - nombró la pelinegra, mientras los recién llegados se acercaban tanto a la doncella y al heredero Kumada.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? - saludó la taiwanesa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso?, ¿Acaso no estás molesta? - preguntó Rei intentando analizar la situación, no sabía que parte de la historia se había perdido.

- ¿Molesta? - preguntó Zi Yu para luego ver al pelinegro quien señaló a Nicholas y así poder captar la idea - ¡Ah!, Molesta, no para nada - dijo para dejar aún más confundida a la pelinegra.

- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Y cómo es que él está contigo? - señaló la pelinegra, mientras Sendho solamente se dedicaba a sonreír, actitud que nunca le agradó.

- Hay una explicación a todo esto - ahora fue Nicholas quien habló, mientras que la mirada asesina de la pelinegra se posaba sobre de él.

- Y en serio que quiero escucharla - respondió Rei, los cuatro tomaron rumbo hacia al comedor donde tomaron un poco de té.

_La castaña contó su relato, desde que conoció a Sendho, después del compromiso impuesto por su abuelo, su idea de viajar a Japón con una esperanza, por suerte el prometido elegido por el empresario taiwanés era Nicholas, se conocieron y el primer día hablaron con sinceridad acerca de sus sentimientos y sus deseos, a lo cual Zi Yu se le ocurrió una idea, en donde estaban involucrados, el basquetbolista, el heredero Kumada y ella, por supuesto la taiwanesa se encargo de averiguar sobre los sentimientos de Rei hacia su amigo de la infancia y a partir de allí dar marcha._

- ¿TODO FUE UN PLAN? - preguntó alterada la pelinegra, que su voz pudo ser escuchada por todo el templo Hikawa.

- Sí, Akira se encargaría de que te enteraras de la fiesta de compromiso, ya que Nicholas me mencionó que normalmente no lees el periódico y cuando lo haces siempre encuentras algo que te desagrade, bueno esta no sería la excepción - mencionó la castaña, mientras que Rei recordó el día que conoció a Sendho y como el mismo le llevó el periódico - También de persuadirte de que ambos se opusieran al compromiso, yendo a la fiesta para que de alguna manera tú le dijeras tus sentimientos a Nicholas -

- Yo sé que al principio te dije que el plan era, encontrar pruebas en la habitación de huéspedes de que la empresa que dirige el abuelo de Zi Yu estaban a punto de quebrar y a mí como supuesto accionista me perjudicaría, pero en realidad te mandé a la habitación de Nicholas - dijo el pelinegro en un principio culpable por mentirle, pero después le pareció divertido al imaginarse la reacción que pudo haber tenido Rei al encontrarse en la habitación equivocada.

- Mientras, que yo me encargué de indicarle donde debías dirigirte, además de que esta parte del plan Nicholas no tenía idea, ni siquiera de que arruinaría su camisa con el vino a propósito y mucho menos que estarías en su habitación - dijo Zi Yu para que la pelinegra no estuviera resentida con el castaño - Además sin la ayuda extra, esto no hubiera sido posible -

- ¿Ayuda extra? - preguntó intrigada la doncella.

- El asistente de tu padre se encargó de esperarlos en la parte de atrás, agregando que también tu padre nos dio las invitaciones para poder entrar - argumentó Akira, dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra.

_No podía creer que su padre estuviera involucrado en esto, tal vez estaba de acuerdo en que se uniera con el heredero Kumada, no sabía si era por interés o por la felicidad de su hija, ¿pero cómo saberlo?, sin embargo por el relato de cómo fue su encuentro con el político no parecía ser por interés, ella no quiso preocuparse por eso, los invitados le relataron la manera en que el empresario taiwanés terminó por aceptar la relación de su nieta con el basquetbolista y él como del padre de Nicholas estaba colmado de alegría ya que siempre había querido a Rei como a una hija, pero antes no veía el interés por su hijo, así que tomo la arriesgada decisión de comprometerlo, encontrándose con ese grato resultado, la pelinegra no se molestó por el engaño que se montó, al contrario se sentía agradecida por hacerle ver la verdad y así formando una amistad con la pareja, no obstante estaba ensimismada en su dicha que al inicio de la semana no se había percatado de la ausencia tanto de Darien, Serena y sus amigos, hasta dado terminado el día. _

_Mientras que ellos, en especial un joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedía, frente a él estaba la rubia que recientemente había despertado, había rogado por volver a ver sus hermosos ojos celestes, sin embargo había notado que su mirada había cambiado, su expresión, no era la misma, no había calidez, ternura, sólo había confusión e inquietud, eso le transmitía temor, ella recordaba a sus amigas e incluso a Andrew. _

"¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué ella no me reconoce?" estaba totalmente desconcertado, un dolor inmenso crecía en su corazón y como pocas veces no sabía qué rumbo tomar.

_Las preguntas de Darien pronto hallarían una respuesta, iniciando con la llegada de un apuesto doctor de cabello corto castaño y ojos de color chocolate, un porte firme, con una presencia que llego a impactar a las jóvenes adentro de la habitación, no obstante iba acompañado de una enfermera que le ayudaría examinar a la paciente, además de los padres de esta que habían avisado a un medico acerca de la recuperación de Serena, pidió que todos salieran a excepción de sus padres que querían estar al pendiente, Darien permanecía parado pero la enfermera le pidió amablemente que se retirara, regalándole una sonrisa y unas palabras de aliento "No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien", quería aferrarse a ello. Posteriormente la enfermera checó: presión, pulso y la herida en su cabeza, mientras el médico revisaba reflejos, garganta, usó su osciloscopio y hacia una serie de preguntas, en las cuales junto con los padres de la rubia se dieron cuenta de ciertas anomalías._

- Dime Serena, ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños? - preguntó mientras revisaba con su lámpara cada uno de los ojos de la rubia.

- El 30 de junio - dijo mientras sus padres estaban atentos a la revisión, paso a paso, pero aquel medico transmitía confianza, a ambos les pareció algo familiar.

- Vaya falta muy poco para que ese día llegue - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa que contagió al médico con dulzura, pero Serena no pensó de la misma manera.

- ¿En qué año de la preparatoria estás?- volvió a preguntar aquel apuesto médico, pero esa pregunta alegró un tanto a la rubia.

- ¡Estoy a punto de entrar a mi primer año de la preparatoria! - contestó enérgicamente, pero esto no causó un efecto agradable en sus padres.

- Doctor, ¿podría venir un momento? - pidió Kenji sin dejar de sostener a su esposa, el médico se acercó y notó angustia en ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con calma, observando como la pareja se miraban mutuamente con preocupación.

- En realidad, lo que sucede es que Serena ya está en segundo año de preparatoria, no entendemos porque está diciendo que apenas va entrar a primer año - dijo Ikuko, mientras que el médico pareció tener varios diagnósticos en mente, pero tenía que asegurarse.

- No se preocupen, haré lo posible por descubrir que es lo que sucede - argumentó con seriedad y con una gran seguridad, algo que calmó a los padres de la rubia.

Se acercó a Serena y tiernamente le tocó la cabeza: -Te tendré que mandar a hacer unos estudios –los ojos de la rubia reflejaron temor - Pero no te preocupes, sólo tengo que averiguar algunas cosas, confía en mí - le regaló una sonrisa y Serena se sintió más tranquila.

_Horas después, tanto los padres de Serena como Darien, Andrew y las chicas esperaban a la resolución de lo que en verdad tenia la rubia, el médico mandó a llamar a todos a su consultorio, dejando a la enfermera a cargo de la paciente, la rubia estaba sentada en su cama aún sin entender que había sucedido, pero confiaba en que la enfermera de cabellera castaña clara y ojos color ámbar le diera las respuestas que necesitaba._

- Disculpe…-

- Kotoko, mi nombre es Kotoko Irie - dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba que la rubia estuviera más cómoda en su camilla - Pero puedes decirme solamente Kotoko -

- Eso significa… - la rubia llegó a una conclusión.

- Sí, él es mi esposo - ahora lo entendía, pero sabía que esa no era la información que ella buscaba.

- Kotoko, ¿podrías decirme porque estoy aquí?, porque yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada - dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

- Tuviste una fiebre muy alta y te caíste por unas escaleras que te provocaron un fuerte golpe en tu cabeza - contestó la enfermera, pero para la rubia ese relato le parecía muy ajeno a ella.

- Qué raro, no recuerdo haberme enfermado, y mucho menos sé quien es aquella persona - susurró mientras su mente daba la imagen de aquel pelinegro que la miraba fijamente desde que ella dijo que no lo conocía "Pero parece que él si me conoce, cielos, esto es muy confuso, sin embargo, siento que alguien tomó mi mano mientras estaba dormida, era algo muy cálido" Pensó, mientras puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, tratando de guardar esa sensación que percibió al momento que despertó, sin imaginarse que cerca de allí en cierto consultorio ella sería el tema principal.

- Primero que nada mi nombre es Naoki Irie y estoy encargado a partir de hoy de la paciente Serena Tsukino, a la cual al momento de despertar le realizamos un chequeo, esto es algo de rutina, sin embargo, al momento de realizarle una serie de preguntas, sus padres notaron ciertas irregularidades en las respuestas de su hija - ante esto todos a excepción de Ikuko y Kenji, estaban sorprendidos y a la vez un poco angustiados - A lo cual me llevó a realizar una serie de estudios, en donde se llegó a un sólo diagnóstico - por un momento todo se llenó de silencio y todos estaban atentos - Tiene amnesia parcial - la cara de preocupación de todos fue notoria.

- ¿Pero cómo, amnesia parcial? - Lita era abrazada por Andrew, mientras que ella padecía una angustia por su amiga, no le agradaba en absoluto ese diagnóstico.

- Al parecer, sólo recuerda de un momento especifico y años anteriores, así como las personas que conoció en esa época, lo que no recuerda, es toda la época de preparatoria que hasta ahora ha vivido - explicó Naoki, mientras que el pelinegro llego a entender porque Serena no lo reconocía.

- ¿Pero porque precisamente esa etapa? - preguntó Mina, algo que todos deseaban saber.

- Pues es posible, que en esa etapa vivió circunstancias muy importantes para ella, pero que al mismo tiempo la dañaban y de alguna forma su mente bloqueo esos recuerdos, para ya no sentir esa tristeza - con esa conclusión, Darien se sintió como el más culpable, seguramente las amigas y sus padres de ella lo verían así, en el fondo sabia que esto se lo merecía, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo?

- ¿Se va recuperar pronto, verdad? - preguntó Amy con aquella templanza que le caracterizaba.

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, tendrá que quedarse unos días más para algunas observaciones y deberá venir a sus chequeos semanales para ver algún progreso - ante esto, Darien sin decir más se retiro del lugar, estaba enfadado, molesto consigo mismo, con el destino, también se sentía impotente, triste, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo debía esperar,.

Esperar parecía una opción extraña para él, aunque siempre se mostró sereno ante los demás, solamente él sabía que su porte de hielo era un escudo ante los demás, por dentro era un volcán rugiente a punto de estallar. Su paciencia era muy precaria, en especial ahora que debía tomar una decisión, si debía o no irse con su padre a Estados Unidos. Ciego, caminando por inercia tomó el rumbo hacia aquella habitación que tenía presa a su princesa, abrió la puerta precipitadamente y entró en ella con una decisión en mente, pero se congeló al verla sin poder dejar admirar su belleza.

-¿Tú de nuevo?, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? - dijo molesta, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con ese joven, eso era lo que pensaba la rubia al no entender el significado de las acciones que hacia el pelinegro.

- Escúchame bien Serena Tsukino - pronunció esas palabras retomando valor para lo que iba hacer, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería lograr con eso.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó, pero su respuesta no llegó ya que el pelinegro nuevamente la tomó de los hombros, sus miradas se cruzaron, algo que la hizo sentir temor, pero a la vez parecía vulnerable en su mirada, había algo especial en ella, pero no comprendía que era.

- El caso es, que tú estás enamorada de mi - lo dijo con toda seguridad, pero con cierta desesperación y con alguna esperanza de que ella reaccionara, lo había logrado, pero no de la forma en que él esperaba.

- ¡¿QUÉ COSA? - dijo incrédula, había notado que era muy apuesto, pero que le aseguraba que con eso lograría conquistarla, a tal grado de decir que estaba enamorada de él - ¿No crees que eres demasiado engreído para decir eso? - se soltó del agarre del pelinegro, esto lo sorprendió y volvió a sentir que su pecho se oprimía nuevamente, el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso, sin saber que para Serena sentir su tacto le provocó cierto nerviosismo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que no entendía - No te conozco y por favor te pido que te retires - dijo con calma, pero eso no aminoró el dolor del Darien, que solamente le quedo por retirarse del hospital sin decir alguna otra cosa, mientras que los demás notaron su semblante bastante molesto, algo que no les permitió preguntar por su estado. Andrew prefirió dejarlo solo, después hablaría con él y darle ánimos.

- ¿Podemos pasar? - pidió Mina mientras tocaba la puerta, logrando que Serena saliera de sus pensamientos acerca de aquel que había interrumpido su tranquilidad ¿quién era él?

- Claro - respondió mientras sus amigos, Mina, Lita, Amy y Andrew entraron, algo que a la rubia alegró bastante y así conseguiría más respuestas.

- ¿Serena como te sientes? - preguntó la peli azul, mientras que la rubia sonreía para despreocupar a sus amigos.

- Mucho mejor, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo terminé aquí, la enfermera me dijo que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y una fiebre muy alta, ¿es eso verdad? - ante esto, sus amigos se miraron entre sí, preocupados sí sería lo correcto o no decir la verdad.

- Si Serena, estuviste dos días inconsciente - mencionó Lita, tratando de contestar lo necesario, sin embargo, no quería que su amiga volviera a sufrir, había escuchado de Amy las intenciones que tenia Darien de irse al extranjero, algo que un principio le molestó y lo culpaba, pero lo que más le interesaba era la recuperación de su amiga y que ella no sufriera.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió? - todos se pusieron nerviosos, no sabían que contestar.

- Mejor dinos, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - Mina encontró una salida fácil y así poder tener alguna referencia de donde armar toda aquella parte que a Serena le faltaba en sus recuerdos.

_La rubia meditó por un instante, luego, empezó a relatarles, acerca de una hermosa mañana, donde los árboles de cerezo desprendían sus pétalos dando un espectáculo y un hermoso paisaje a su nueva escuela, la preparatoria Juban, mencionó que ellas se dirigían al auditorio para el discurso de bienvenida._

- ¿No es emocionante?, por fin logramos entrar a la preparatoria - dijo Serena muy entusiasmada, después de pasar varios días estudiando para realizar el examen de admisión y lograr entrar junto con sus amigas.

- Sí, pero ahora tendremos que esforzarnos más en estudiar - Amy dijo como único objetivo en su vida, algo que desanimó a un par de rubias y más cuando habían entrado en el salón F.

- Oh vamos Amy, también habrá chicos lindos que conocer, aunque nadie se compara con mi Yaten - dijo una alegre Mina que hacia segunda a su amiga de dos coletas en compartir esa alegría.

- Mina nunca cambias, pero será mejor apresurarnos si queremos alcanzar un buen lugar - dijo Lita para alentar a sus amigas, pero lo que más deseaba era ver a cierto rubio.

- Bien, pues entremos - mencionó Mina mientras, Lita y Amy la seguían, pero Serena empezó a ver todo su alrededor oscuro y la cabeza le comenzó a doler intensamente haciéndola regresar al presente, tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Andrew preocupado, pero en instantes la rubia logró estabilizarse.

-Sí, lo siento, es todo lo que recuerdo - dijo un poco apenada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida - Por favor chicos, díganme la verdad, ¿que fue lo que me sucedió?-

- Bueno, en realidad Serena, es que ya no vas entrar a primer año de preparatoria, porque ya estás en el segundo año - para la rubia no fue fácil asimilar eso, no podía ser una mentira ya que Amy no solía hacer ese tipo de bromas - Tú no recuerdas nada, porque padeces amnesia parcial, toda la etapa de la preparatoria que viviste hasta ahora no la recuerdas debido a ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza -

- Además de que durante ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo Andrew y Lita están juntos y Amy tiene un lindo novio, jajaja -

- ¡MINA! - dijeron los tres en unisonó, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Es en serio?, ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes! - de alguna manera la rubia comenzó a llorar, se sintió perdida, pero a la vez le daba felicidad por sus amigos, ellos merecían tener esa dicha, la puerta había sonado nuevamente, lo que hizo que la rubia se secara rápidamente sus lágrimas –Pasen - la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a tres apuestos jóvenes que a ella se les hacia familiar pero no esperaba verlos entrar a su habitación.

- Bombón, que bueno que al fin despertaste - se acercó hacia ella un joven pelinegro de coleta larga y negra que intentó reconocer.

- Oye, debe haber una confusión, yo no soy esa bombón que tú dices - dijo bastante apenada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas debido a la hermosa sonrisa que le mostraba aquel joven, mientras su hermano Taiki saludaba a su novia quien le contó brevemente sobre la situación y su otro hermano se había quedado en la puerta mirando fijamente a Mina que se sintió bastante incómoda por la situación.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - preguntó incrédulo, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma.

- Bueno si - esa respuesta lo calmó - Eres el vocalista de ese grupo nuevo llamado Three Lights, ¿Cómo se llama?, Se…Seiya Kou - argumentó, el pelinegro entendió menos, pero su hermano mayor lo tomó del hombro.

- Seiya salgamos por un momento, tengo algo importante que decirte - el joven asintió y se despidió por el momento de la joven con una sonrisa, tratando de guardar la calma, lo importante es que ella estaba bien y no tenía ese semblante de aquella última vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras los tres hermanos nuevamente estaba afuera de la habitación, Taiki le explicó la situación, diciéndole que ella no recordaba nada, ni de cómo se conocieron, ni mucho menos que ellos estaban estudiando en la misma preparatoria, diciéndoles que era cuestión de tiempo para saber si ella recuperaría la memoria.

- También me enteré que ella no recuerda a Darien - Seiya abrió sus ojos más que asombrado, pero el semblante de su hermano parecía decir una advertencia - Seiya te pido que seas prudente, tomando en cuenta lo que sientes por ella - el pelinegro no contestó ya que estaba en una conflicto entre su corazón y su conciencia.

_Los tres jóvenes volvieron a entrar en la habitación, donde entablaron una charla muy amena, Serena se llevo la impresión de que Taiki era amable, inteligente y respetuoso, todo lo que su amiga merecía y estaba feliz por ello, mientras que Yaten parecía distante, indiferente y frio, notó que Mina lo miraba con cierta incomodidad, como si se estuviera asfixiando en esa habitación, no entendía porque si lo último que recordaba es que a ella le gustaba mucho, tanto que siempre formaba parte de sus conversaciones acerca de chicos, mientras que Seiya, le pareció un chico muy alegre, simpático y muy atento, tenía una mirada que transmitía tanta calidez, protección y al mismo tiempo tantas cosas que la ponían nerviosa. Minutos después Mina se despidió argumentando que tenía un par de cosas por hacer, quería salir lo más pronto de allí, sin embargo por los pasillos unos pasos detrás de ella la seguían._

- Mina - ella se paró en seco, sin dirigir su mirada hacia él, aún tenía un efecto muy importante sobre ella - Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. -

- No hay nada más que decir, ya todo se dijo, pero si lo que quieres decirme son más insultos, en verdad no estoy interesada en escucharlos - dijo como si dagas de hielo se clavaran en la piel del peli plateado, dejándolo inmóvil, mientras que ella aceleraba su paso, aun seguía lastimada, intentaba no llorar, pero era inevitable, tuvo que secarse las lágrimas ya que se había encontrado con los padres de Serena que le pedían un favor muy importante.

_Mina había llegado a su casa, un poco cansada, aún sentía ese nudo en la garganta, mientras que un gemido de dolor se hizo presente cuando prestó más atención a su habitación y en todas partes había posters y fotografías del poseedor de esos hechizantes ojos color esmeralda, sus lágrimas volvieron a derramarse, pero no se quedaría llorando solamente, empezó a quitar todo aquello que le recordara a Yaten y meterlos en una bolsa, como si esa acción pudiera borrar todo ese amor, que se desbordaba de su pecho como una cascada de un tempestuoso río, pero sabía que no. Después de eso tomo un relajante baño, eso la tranquilizó un poco, tomó su uniforme y sus ropas de dormir metiéndolas en una mochila, salió de su habitación, tanto con aquella bolsa y su mochila, ya afuera de su casa tiró aquellos posters, revistas y fotografías a la basura, mientras tomaba nuevamente rumbo hacia al hospital._

- Adelante - dijo la rubia de dos coletas que ya comenzaba a sentirse sola, aburrida y con unas enormes ganas de regresar a su casa - ¡Mina! - estaba emocionada al ver a su amiga entrar a su habitación.

- Hola Serena, tus padres me pidieron que te cuidara esta noche - se sentó cerca de la rubia, con una sonrisa, tratando de dejar por una lado esa tristeza "Lo más importante ahora es Serena", pensó Mina anteponiendo prioridades.

- Que bien, porque estaba a punto de gritar que me regresaran a mi casa -

- Te entiendo, ¿y cómo te sientes? -

- Pues aún sorprendida, yo sabía que a Lita le gustaba Andrew hace tiempo, ambos son mis amigos y en verdad me alegra que estén juntos, además Amy, Taiki se nota que la ama y noto la felicidad de ella en sus ojos - dijo con un total júbilo, era como si hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo y sorprenderse por aquellas cosas que están sucediendo actualmente.

- Si es sorprendente, yo también me alegro mucho por ellos -

- Bueno Mina, al parecer somos las únicas solteras - dijo con resignación, pero los ánimos de su amiga habían decaído - Una moneda por tus pensamientos - esa frase hizo que Mina mirara con atención, había preocupado a Serena, se sintió mal por ello, era lo que quería evitar - ¿Qué sucede Mina?, por cierto, en la tarde noté que la presencia de Yaten en vez de agradarte parecía incomodarte, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - ante esto su amiga soltó el llanto, ya no podía aguantar un minuto más, Serena la abrazaba con ternura, espero a que se calmara para que le contara todo el relato - ¡Es un tonto engreído!, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta que tú eres fantástica?, en la secundaria todos querían salir contigo -

- Sí pero ya ves, las cosas sucedieron así, pero no trataré de preocuparme más, además debo estar más al pendiente del próximo torneo nacional de voleibol, por cierto en una semana habrá un partido amistoso con uno de los competidores que irán a las nacionales, si sales pronto del hospital, ¿crees que podrías ir? -

- Por supuesto - respondió con una sonrisa, Mina ya se sentía mucho mejor, desahogarse le había hecho mucho bien.

- Bueno será mejor que descansemos, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela - mencionó con fastidio algo que divirtió a su amiga - Que descanses Serena -

- Que descanses Mina - se acomodó en su cama, mientras su amiga se dormía en un sillón cercano, pequeño pero muy cómodo.

_Tanto Ikuko como su esposo habían llegado a su casa, un poco más tranquilos ya que su hija se encontraba mejor, sin embargo no les gustó nada en el estado en el que había despertado, una tristeza invadió a la madre de la rubia al ver como su huésped estaba estático enfrente de aquel mueble donde estaban las fotos que ella había tomada para ganar el concurso "Cristal de Plata", la joya y el recorte de periódico donde salían todos los familiares y amigos que habían asistido al evento, veía detenidamente la silueta de Serena, sus facciones, su sonrisa, la alegría que transmitía._

- Ahora ni siquiera recuerda esto - dijo el pelinegro con una voz apagada mientras se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ikuko por el reflejo del vidrio que cubría aquellas fotos, ella sólo se limitó a tocar el hombro del joven.

- No pierdas la fe - notó que no lo juzgaba ni lo culpaba, en realidad necesitaba ese apoyo, hasta que el sonido de un timbre se hizo presente - Yo abro - se dirigió a la puerta para encontrar más refuerzos para animar a Darien - Por favor pasen, él está en la sala - condujo a ambos joven hacia donde estaba el pelinegro que se sorprendió pero en parte se alegró en verlos.

- Molly, Andrew - de inmediato su prima se acercó para abrazarlo, sintiendo la tristeza que lo invadía.

- La llamé y le conté todo lo que sucedió - dijo el rubio, sabía que la joven podría ayudar al huésped a no perder la esperanza.

- Quería verte, ver como estabas, ahora sé que hicimos bien en venir - terminaron con el abrazo y los tres se sentaron en un enorme sillón.

- Les prepararé un poco de té - dijo Ikuko que no se había movido de sus sitio y para después conducirse hacia la cocina.

- Yo no debí - argumentó en voz baja, pero tanto el rubio como su prima habían escuchado perfectamente.

- No, no te sientas culpable - dijo Molly pero al no ver alguna reacción, decidió continuar - Fue un accidente -

- Además si vuelves a ir, estoy seguro que te recordará - dijo el rubio con entusiasmo, sin embargo el semblante de Darien no había cambio alguno, sólo recordó la triste sonrisa de Serena antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

- Si ella no hubiera escuchado mis planes de ir a Estado Unidos, tal vez - ante esto su prima se sorprendió y miro al rubio que asintió confirmando tal hecho.

- Darien, con todo esto, ¿estás seguro de querer irte? - la pregunta de Molly resonó en su mente y en su corazón, pero no pudo dar respuesta.

_Todo estaba oscuro, de repente se vio ella, vestida, al parecer con el uniforme de su escuela, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos, hasta que de repente escuchó un llanto, el llanto de un niño. _- ¿Quién es? - buscó de donde provenía ese llanto y de repente apareció un pequeño niño de alrededor de seis años, cabello negro, tenía sus manitas en su rostro para tratar de detener sus lágrimas, esta escena estrujó el corazón de Serena, se fue acercando a él, de la nada notó que en su mano había aparecido una hermosa rosa roja, se agachó hasta su altura, quería abrazarlo, protegerlo, pero debía acercarse poco a poco - ¿Por qué lloras? - él no contestó, mantenía su rostro oculto, por lo que le fue difícil a la rubia identificar quien era - Toma esta rosa, te la regalo - le extendió la rosa, el pequeño se había calmado un poco y estiró su mano para tomarla, al fin había visto sus ojos, azules como el zafiro, pero al momento desapareció y notó que el escenario había cambiado, ahora estaba en una hermosa y elegante fiesta de máscaras, todos bailaban con su pareja al ritmo del vals, su vestuario había cambiado a un hermoso vestido blanco, llevando un antifaz color dorado, camino por el salón, hasta que alguien toco su hombro, vio al dueño de esa mano, era un joven vestido con un smoking negro con una camisa blanca, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz color plateado, sin olvidar la bella rosa roja que ostentaba cerca de su corazón, se percato que tenia los mismos ojos que ese niño - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó pero como respuesta él extendió su mano para invitarla a bailar, vio su sonrisa y ella cayó bajo su encanto, cuando estuvo en sus brazos, sin saber quién era exactamente, la hizo sentir especial, protegida, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus mejillas ardían, era invadida por la felicidad, ¿Qué era?, ¿acaso era amor?, ¿él seria esa persona especial en su vida?, los dos se quedaron solos, el baile había terminado, le entregó la rosa roja que ella tomó como si fuera el regalo más hermoso, después le besó delicadamente el dorso de su mano y se empezó a alejara de ellas - ¡Espera!, no te vayas, dime quien eres - corrió tras de él cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose en aquella habitación de hospital, notó que Mina se había ido, se sentó en su cama - Todo fue un sueño - no pudo reflexionar mucho de ello ya que su madre llegó para visitarla y asegurarse que estuviera mejor.

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin poder evitar pararse y contestar las preguntas de sus compañeros con respecto al estado de salud de su amiga, "ella está bien gracias por preguntar", "no, no sé cuando sale del hospital, pero cuando lo sepa yo les digo, ¿de acuerdo?", "claro yo le mandaré tus saludos", así fueron varias de las respuestas que tuvo que dar Mina acompañadas de una sonrisa amable, hasta que llegó a su salón, aún las clases no iniciaban, pero al estar allí sintió una pesadez en el ambiente debido a que el peli plateado no le quitaba la mirada de encima y estaba atento a sus movimientos, hasta que ella se sentó al otro extremo del salón, muy lejos de donde él estaba, nuevamente fue rodeada de preguntas ahora por sus compañeros de salón._

- Oye ese no es tu lugar - dijo Yaten bastante molesto a una castaña que se sentó en el lugar donde se sentaba Mina.

- No me digas, pues ya no - contestó Lita en el mismo tono - Este es mi lugar, ¿algún problema?- Nadie notaba este enfrentamiento ya que estaban más ocupados con la joven cantante.

- Pues sí, si tengo un problema, regresa donde estabas - dijo tajante esperando intimidar a la joven, pero no sabía el carácter tan fuerte tenia la castaña.

- No, no lo haré porque tú me lo pides, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti - esto llegó a molestar más a Yaten.

- Mira niña, si no regresas a tu lugar…-

- ¿Si no regreso, qué?, ¿Qué vas hacer? - la castaña no se iba dejar por las amenazas del peli plateado.

- Ese lugar le pertenece a Mina - dijo por lo bajo sin dejar de sonar molesto, Lita alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Pues qué crees?, ella no quiere estar aquí - contestó con un tono de burla, que sorprendió al joven ya que no esperaba tal respuesta, definitivamente Mina quería alejarse de él - Y yo la apoyo, no dejaré que alguien como tú la dañe -

- Eso no te incumbe -

- Pues fíjate que si me incumbe, porque ella es mi amiga, así que me da igual que te desagrade o no el hecho que yo esté aquí, te lo diré una sola vez, DEJALA EN PAZ - la joven cocinera y su novio habían encontrado a la rubia después de su presentación y de su enfrentamiento con el cantante, hecha un mar de lágrimas, se enteró de la situación, entre ella y Andrew tuvieron que tomar esas medidas, sería lo mejor para ella.

- Yo haré lo que se me da la gana -

- Muy bien, pues escucha bien Yaten Kou y esto te lo diré por ella, si no eres capaz de comprender tus sentimientos, no podrás comprenderla, tú te estarás dañando y seguirás lastimando como lo has hecho hasta ahora - las palabras de Lita lograron que el joven de ojos esmeralda se quedara callado, le habían calado hondo y tenía razón, debía poner en orden sus sentimientos, las clases habían dado inicio y dio una mirada de reojo a la rubia que trataba de poner atención a todo lo que decía la maestra.

_Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en el salón 2-A se fueron acostumbrando nuevamente al regreso del capitán del equipo de Tenis y de su nueva relación con la doncella del templo, ambos iban de salida cuando se toparon con otra pareja._

- Nicholas, que alegría que estés de vuelta - comentó la joven de cabello corto, mientras que Taiki sonreía de la misma manera.

- Si, a mí también me da gusto - contestó un poco apenado, su felicidad era difícil de ocultar - Por cierto a la que no he visto es a Serena - de cierta manera el castaño estaba agradecido con la rubia por el apoyo y la amistad que le había ofrecido, este comentario también llamo la atención de Rei, recordando el semblante tan extraño de Darien al salir inmediatamente después de que la campana de salida había sonado.

- Pues verás ella está en el hospital - dijo algo afligida, a ella tampoco le agradaba tal situación.

- ¡¿En el hospital, que le pasó? - la preocupación de la pelinegra fue notoria y auténtica, algo que de cierta manera extraño a la amiga de la rubia sin embargo estaba dispuesta a contarle el relato viendo que las circunstancias con ella eran totalmente diferentes.

_La tarde lucia esplendida, aunque había algunas nubes que amenazan con tapar el sol, el clima era muy agradable, esto fue aprovechado por varios jóvenes, para hacer una visita al hospital, la joven de dos coletas leía atentamente las revistas enterándose de los nuevos chismes del medio de la farándula, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta._

- Pase - mencionó alegre ya que no le gustaba mucho estar sola, vio entrar por la puerta a un tímido joven que reconocía a la perfección y no le parecía extraño que él estuviera allí - Ah hola Kelvin -

- Hola Serena - saludó un poco apenado - ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó sin despegarse de la puerta que aún estaba entre abierta.

- Bien gracias, pero, ¿Por qué te quedas allí parado? - la joven a pesar de que Kelvin se le insinuaba siempre era amable con él.

- Bueno la verdad es que no vengo solo, hay alguien que también quería visitarte - le pareció extraño y más al ver a una joven que no conocía, a simple vista se vio que era dulce y amable.

- ¡Kelvin que maravilla!, ¿Es tu novia? - dijo con inocencia algo que provocó en los jóvenes un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, no pero…- el joven no pudo decir más, ya que su acompañante se fue acercando a la rubia.

- Sé que no me recuerdas, pero mi nombre es Naru Osaka, pero puedes decirme Molly, nos conocimos el año pasado - se presento con una sonrisa algo que provocó a Serena confianza.

- Ahora lo entiendo - los tres platicaron, de lo nuevo de lo viejo, la rubia había notado cierta atracción entre ambos, Kelvin prestaba más atención Molly, y ella parecía hacer lo mismo, era una niña muy educada, amable, con clase y alegre, se llevo una buena impresión de ella, ambos decidieron retirarse, Molly se alegró al ver a cierto joven llegar para hacerle una visita a la paciente.

- Darien, viniste - argumentó emocionada, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo necesario, mientras que él había notado lo mismo que la rubia, sin embargo a pesar de que en un principio no se llevaba muy bien con Kelvin notaba que sentía algo sincero por su prima, sólo le quedaba estar más atento a ello.

- Sí y espero que esta vez haya algún progreso — dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar neutral, tocó la puerta hasta esperar la respuesta para poder pasar, cuando la escuchó entró y se encontró nuevamente con el rostro de una joven que estaba a punto de perder la calma.

- Sé que no te agrada mucho esto, pero tienes que escucharme -

- ¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo desde que has venido? - arrugó su entrecejo, pero había algo en su mirada que sólo le quedo por suspirar en señal de resignación y no le quedó de otra que aceptar - Está bien, escucho - cruzó sus brazos mientras trataba de ponerse más cómoda.

- Yo sólo vine para ayudarte a recordar - no escuchó ningún reclamo o replica por parte de la rubia -Bien, hace casi un año, tú me mandaste una carta - vio que en el rostro de la joven se notara más el interés por escucharlo - En esa carta decía: Es un gusto conocerte Darien Chiba , soy Serena Tsukino del grupo F, no sabes quién soy ¿verdad?, pero yo sé quién eres tú, desde hace tiempo te he admirado tu inteligencia y genialidad luego de que diste el discurso de bienvenida en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, desafortunadamente no logre estar en tu misma clase y no creo tener la esperanza para hacerlo algún día, así que escribo mis sentimientos hacia ti en esta carta con todo mi corazón, Darien, yo TE AMO - Serena estaba atónita y un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas una señal que tomó como triunfo el pelinegro.

- ¿Y dices que yo te escribí eso? - preguntó apenada algo conmovedor ante los ojos color zafiro que se postraban sobre ella, él asintió - Y te la aprendiste de memoria -

- Yo memorizo las cosas una vez que las escucho o las leo - esto sorprendió a Serena, no sabía que había un chico así en el planeta.

- Pero aún así no es razón, para que te crea - ella extendió su mano hacia a él, pero Darien no entendió porque lo hacía – Enséñamela -

- ¿Enseñarte qué? -

- La carta por supuesto, quiero leerla yo misma -

- Tú la tienes - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, no esperaba tal petición.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no acabas de decir que yo te la di? -

- En realidad no, yo la leí sin que te dieras cuenta - trató de guardar compostura, pero la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

- ¿¡La leíste sin mi permiso! , eso es imperdonable - nuevamente esa reacción, era como vivir un deja vú, sin embargo no le importaba su reacción con tal de que ella recordara.

-Tú me la escribiste a mi ¿verdad?, así que no cometí ningún crimen - dijo seguro de sí mismo

- ¿Y cómo saberlo?, no puedo recordar habértela escrito - respondió, no entendía porque ese afán de decir lo mismo, ella misma se sorprendía de sus reacciones ella normalmente no era así, algo en su interior la obligaba, era como si se antepusiera un escudo, ¿acaso era para que no fuera lastimada? – Si traes la carta y compruebo que yo misma la escribe, te creeré - sentenció la rubia, vio como el apuesto joven pasaba su mano por sus mechones oscuros, su plan no le había funcionado, estaba algo desesperado que le hacía perder la calma y no pensar bien las cosas, tanto así que se acercó a ella, estando muy cerca de sus rostro, tentado hacer algo más que mirar esos bellos ojos celestes.

- Tenlo por seguro, cabeza de chorlito - de inmediato notó el entrecejo fruncido de la joven, algo que de momento lo hizo sonreír, se alejo de ella azotando la puerta tras de él.

_Suspiró fuertemente tratando de calmarse, pues su respiración se había acelerado por el acercamiento de Darien: su rostro, sus ojos, su aroma, sus labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza ¿acaso estaba interesado en él?, sólo decía que ella en su momento si lo estaba, ¿pero él?, ¿Qué sentía?, ¿Por qué hacia todo eso?, ¿acaso era para alimentar su ego?, ¡clásico!, en el mundo había hombres, sobre todo apuestos, que no soportaban el hecho de que no se fijaran en ellos, tendría que tener más cuidado y más por la manera en que la trataba, agregando la manera que la hacía sentir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, dio aviso para que pudieran entrar, no esperaba ver a una bella joven de cabellera larga oscura tomada de la mano con un joven de cabellera castaña algo rebelde, sin embargo notó que llevaban el uniforme de la escuela Juban. _

- Hola Serena - saludó con timidez mientras se introducían a la habitación junto a su acompañante.

- Hola, ¿los conozco? - para la rubia este tipo de pregunta seria de lo más repetitivas debido a su estado - Perdón que les pregunte esto, pero en estos momentos mi memoria falla bastante -comentó con una sonrisa poniendo su cabeza atrás de la nuca.

- Descuida, lo sabemos, mi nombre es Rei Hino y él es mi novio, Nicholas Kumada - al decir estas palabras, el castaño se sonrojó pero le daba tanta felicidad por ese título - Nos conoces de la escuela Juban, por eso no nos recuerdas -

- Entiendo, ¿ustedes son mis amigos? - preguntó la joven de dos coletas, algo que para la pelinegra sintió retumbar en su interior.

- Algo así, sin embargo Rei estaba muy preocupada por ti - Nicholas tomó el control de la situación mientras que la mirada de la doncella se lo agradecía.

- Muchas gracias y no te preocupes, ya me encuentro mejor - sonrió cálidamente haciendo sentir un poco mal a la pelinegra por lo mal que la había tratado antes.

- Bueno yo las dejo un momento, iré por algo de comer - sin que Rei pudiera decir algo más, el castaño se había retirado para dejarlas solas, sabía que la pelinegra quería pedirle disculpas a la rubia por su comportamiento, sabía que no había hecho lo correcto y más al saber de los sentimientos de Darien.

- Y dime Rei, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos como si hoy fuera el primer día que nos conocemos? - eso fue sorpresivo que la doncella no pudo decir nada, sólo era empezar desde cero - Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mi signo es cáncer, me gusta los dulce, los videojuegos y leer mangas shojo -extendió su mano en señal de amistad, mientras que la Rei la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto Serena, soy doncella en el templo Hikawa, mi signo es Aries, me gusta jugar Tenis y también me encanta leer mangas shojo - sintió bienestar al iniciar su presentación con la rubia.

- ¿En serio?, ¿Cuál es tu favorito? - ambas iniciaron una charla que la misma Rei no se imaginaba tener meses antes con ella.

_**- Presiento que si le das la oportunidad, Serena y tú serían grandes amigas -**_

_La voz de Mina resonó en su cabeza, y con gran razón, nunca había disfrutado una plática con alguien que no haya sido Nicholas, pero no pensaba que sería de esta manera, habían contado anécdotas, ambas reian casi al punto de desfallecer, ahora entendía porque Darien estaba enamorado de ella, con respecto a él, también necesitaba hablar con su compañero de salón._

_Rei seguía visitándola los días siguientes antes de que saliera del hospital, las amigas de la rubia se habían enterado, Lita no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero Mina le pidió una oportunidad para que se llevaran bien, la castaña terminó por aceptar siendo convencida también por Amy, pero le aseguraría que la mantendría vigilada._

_Muy temprano en la mañana en el que Serena finalmente podía regresar a su casa, el huésped de la familia Tsukino fue a correr como lo acostumbraba en las mañanas, esta vez para liberar tensión, sin embargo tenía un objetivo en mente, recordó ese día en que había llegado a la casa donde vivía con la rubia dispuesto a encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba, entró a su habitación percatando que nadie lo molestara, revisó por todas partes por donde podría encontrar carta, la había escondido muy bien, contemplaba como Luna y Artemis estaban descansando a la espera de la dueña de la habitación, ellos también la extrañaban, se sentó un poco derrotado hasta que percato en la cajón del mueble cerca de la cama, era una pieza importante en sus vidas. Después de su recorrido se dio una rápida ducha para vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela, saliendo de la casa sin que nadie lo percatara, sin tratar ni siquiera hacer ruido con su motocicleta, llegó al hospital dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación de la dueña de sus pensamientos, la vio allí dormida, tan sublime, descansando, para él fue como ver a un ángel, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de ella sacó ese artefacto, esperando que fuera de ayuda, recordó aquellas palabras que dijo al momento que se lo regalo._

_**- Lo guardaré como mi más grande tesoro, te lo prometo -.**_

- Hiciste una promesa y debes recordarla, tienes que recordar todo - dijo con vehemencia, pero al mismo tiempo con un gran deseo, un anhelo, abrió aquel medallón para tocar esa bella melodía que le hacía sentir melancolía.

_Nuevamente todo oscuro, de repente vio como la nieve caía, suavemente y con un triste andar, ese llanto, ahora si podía ver sus ojos, sin embargo, le transmitía tristeza, quería protegerlo de todo aquello, se fue acercando poco a poco a él, otra vez apareció una rosa roja en su mano, se la ofreció nuevamente, él la tomó cesando su llanto, cuando intentó acercarse más a él, se esfumó como la vez anterior al igual que la nieve, todo era remplazado por un hermoso salón, donde se escuchaba ese vals, ahora no había nadie, hasta que lo vio, era él, el chico del smoking, de sombrero de copa, antifaz plateado y de la rosa roja, dueño de unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, se acercó a él, era como si necesitara estar entre sus brazos, no tenía miedo, volvieron a bailar haciéndola sentir dichosa, aún más al ver su sonrisa._

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó esperando una respuesta mientras el baile continuaba, pero él no respondía - ¿Te conozco? - el baile terminó, le regaló su rosa, pero había algo nuevo, la tomó de sus mejillas que estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sin previo aviso la beso dulcemente, tan tierno y tan cálido que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

- TE AMO - se escuchó decir de él, algo que la estremeció, ahora más que nunca quería saber quién era él, poco a poco se fue alejando de ella.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? - preguntó con desesperación mientras sus pies no le permitían seguirlo.

- Siempre estoy cerca de ti - le escuchó decir mientras un viento de pétalos de rosas rojas lo desvanecían.

_Serena despertó, encontrándose con una mirada color zafiro, la miraba con devoción y ternura mientras llevaba consigo una hermosa rosa roja, esto hizo que recordara aquel enigmático joven de smoking, pero, ¿podría ser posible?_

- Buenos días Bombón - saludó con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía ese presente que había captado toda la atención de la rubia - Es para ti -

- Gracias - se acercó para olerla, mientras que sintió algo extraño entre sus sabanas, encontró un medallón en forma de estrella, al sentirla en su mano un sentimiento muy especial la inundó.

- ¿Has soñado algo lindo? - preguntó mientras que no se imaginaba el efecto que provocarían esas palabras a Serena.

- Primero no y luego si, primero sueño con un niño que está llorando, pero después me encuentro en un baile de mascaras y veo a un hombre pero no logro ver su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos – su mente proceso rápidamente ambas imágenes, tanto el niño como aquel joven de smoking tenían el mismo color de ojos "¿acaso serán la misma persona?"

- Será mejor que no te fuerces mucho, los recuerdos vendrán por si solos - dijo el joven cantante con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su desolación, en el fondo pensaba que algún día ella recordaría a Darien, el dueño indiscutible de su corazón.

"Siento que olvido a alguien importante, mi corazón lo siente, debe ser la persona que aparece en mis sueños, pero tengo miedo, miedo de engañarme a mi misma y saber que no es nada importantes, sin embargo…" Miró atentamente aquella rosa roja y la relacionaba con su sueño – Seiya -

- Dime - su mirada aún mantenía esa dulzura y calidez.

- Tú siempre has estado conmigo, ¿verdad? - él asintió pero no entendía el sentido de esas palabras ¿acaso?, ¿acaso tú eres esa persona tan importante para mí? - al escuchar eso, se quedó callado, pero al ver sus ojos suplicando una respuesta, se acercó para abrazarla un momento deseando que fuera una eternidad.

- Siempre desearé estar contigo - se separó un poco de ella para acercar sus labios a su frente y le dio un delicado beso, para luego despedirse y salir del hospital con las emociones revoloteando en todo su ser, al tiempo que había dejado a la rubia bastante confundida.

_Varias miradas femeninas se posaban sobre él con admiración, su esencia había cambiado, ya no desbordaba esa frialdad en su mirada, la manera en como todo lo miraba sin ningún sentido, sin ninguna importancia o significado, pero ahora aunque no mostraba facciones alegres, las chicas que lo admiraban sabían que algo había cambiado._

- Parece que tienes un presentimiento - a su espalda se escucho la voz alegre de Molly que conocía perfectamente a su primo.

- Tal vez - contestó dándole una fugaz sonrisa a la joven mientras entraba a su salón.

_Al fin estaba en su hogar, era extraño sentir que varias cosas habían sucedido, se sentía como si hubiera estado ausente por mucho tiempo, se fue acercando a la sala donde encontró a su hermano platicando con una jovencita de su edad, el cabello corto hasta los hombros, con una piel blanca y delicada, con unos hermosos ojos color violeta._

- Bienvenida Serena - se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa, en un principio se sintió triste al saber que no la reconocería pero tenía fe en que ella recuperaría sus recuerdos - Mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, tú y yo nos conocemos, pero no lo recuerdas - la rubia sonrió, era una buena señal.

- ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano? - ambos jovencitos se sonrojaron, sin poder contestar nada - Vaya ahora lo entiendo, creo que seguiré llevándome más sorpresas -Y como si se tratara de un conjuro, la puerta avisaba que alguien más llegaba dejándola atónita.

- Ya llegué - fue avanzando hasta que la vio, ella había regresado – Serena -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - lo observó detenidamente obligándolo a dar una respuesta.

- Yo vivo aquí - contestó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Eso es imposible - dijo incrédula, pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma, esto iba demasiado lejos.

- El hecho que no lo recuerdes no lo hace imposible - habló su hermano menor haciendo que dirigiera su mirada suplicando, rogando que dijera que todo esa era una broma de la cual seguramente no se reiría.

-Darien es hijo de un buen amigo de tu papá y mío - dijo Ikuko que había bajado de las escaleras después de haber dejado unas cosas en el cuarto de su hija.

"No puede ser, él, viviendo en mi casa, ahora tendré que soportar sus disparates, mis padres deberían de saber que no está bien de su cabeza". Pensó con temor al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron, sentía esa rara sensación en su pecho, en su estómago, trató de inmediato de desviar su mirada para ya no tener esa emoción, era en verdad intimidante.

_Para la joven rubia no fue fácil acostumbrarse a sus clases, ver gente que nunca había visto en su vida, no los recordaba, pero con ayuda de sus amigas, el peso ya no fue tanto, incluso Rei y Nicholas le ayudaban, mientras que Seiya trataba de estar cerca de ella, algo que confundía aún más los sentimientos de la joven, aún seguía teniendo esos sueños, Darien hacia lo posible por ayudarla, pero ella se negaba sutilmente, había algo en él que le provocaba miedo, sin embargo no entendía ese miedo, un dolor en su pecho se le presentaba cada vez que él se iba o se alejaba, tenía que superarlo, había un confronta miento en su interior, lo quería cerca pero al mismo tiempo le decía que lo mejor era que se fuera._

- ¿No crees que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos? - preguntó un día la pelinegra al encontrarse por los pasillos al menor de los Kou.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo en un tono de burla y a la vez dándose por desentendido.

- No puedes aprovecharte de que Serena haya perdido la memoria, que no recuerda a Darien para confundir sus sentimientos, me he dado cuenta que estás más cerca de ella, ¿así quieres que se fije en ti? - esas palabras se habían estacionado en lo más profundo.

- ¿Y tú eres la indicada para juzgarlo?, tú antes querías hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Darien a tu lado, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo con tal de defenderse, pero había notado el rostro de arrepentimiento de la doncella.

_**- A me interesa mucho Darien, podríamos hacer algo tú y yo para no dejar que ellos dos terminen juntos ya que ella parece ser muy insistente y se ha convertido en un gran estorbo-**_

- Claro, lo recuerdo y admito que estuve equivocada, me arrepiento por ello, Serena se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí en el transcurso de estos días -

- Pero también ha sido porque ella no recuerda lo mal que la tratabas - era verdad sin embargo no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ver como la confusión de la rubia iba en aumento provocando que al final tomara la decisión incorrecta - Será mejor que a partir de ahora no juzgar al otro, ¿no te parece? - se alejó dejándola sin habla, en parte tenía razón, no obstante no permitiría que esto se saliera de control.

_Era el día en que la joven de dos coletas tenía su cita al hospital para su primer chequeo después de haber salido del nosocomio, se estaba preparando en su habitación, se puso una cómoda falda blanca hasta la rodilla, con una blusa color azul sin mangas, unas zapatillas de piso y un suéter que hacia juego con la falda, salió de su habitación pero no esperaba encontrar con la figura del pelinegro que parecía estar un poco impaciente._

- Bien es hora de irnos - dijo el pelinegro mientras descendía por las escaleras, pero la rubia se quedó parada - Vamos o se te hará tarde para tu cita -

- Pues no te molestes yo puedo ir sola - le adelantó el paso, sin embargo no se rendiría.

- Tu mamá me pidió que te llevara - aunque era una mentira haría lo posible para que ella accediera.

- No te sientas obligado entonces - dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta y ambos salían, él rápidamente la tomó de la mano - ¿Oye a donde me llevas? - comentó molesta pero su semblante cambio a uno más temeroso - Hace poco salí del hospital, ¿y esperar que me suba en eso? - señaló a la motocicleta de Darien - Olvídalo, me iré en autobús - se soltó bruscamente y empezó su marcha, percatando que él la estaba siguiendo, no era tanto el miedo por el vehículo, si no el contacto tan cercano que tendría si accedía a que la llevara.

_Tomó el autobús que estaba bastante abarrotado, pero aún así no lograba que desistiera en seguirla, ella estaba parada en la parte más atrás del transporte mientras que él estaba algo alejado pero lo suficiente para poder vigilarla, pero estas circunstancias no evitaron que un hombre de mediana edad, posaras sus manos sobre los muslos de la joven de dos coletas._

"¿Qué está haciendo?, esto no me está gustando nada, por favor que alguien me ayude" No quiso gritar sin embargo aquel hombre dejó de tocarla cuando fue empujado bruscamente por el dueño de aquella furiosa mirada.

- Quítele las manos de encima, ¿acaso no piensa en su madre, hermanas o hijas?, ¿usted permitiría que un pervertido osara en tocarlas? - ante estos reclamos tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos mientras que aquel hombre recibió las miradas de desprecio por parte de todos los pasajeros y optó por bajar del autobús, a partir de allí Darien no permitiría que se alejara de él, realmente estaba molesto, mientras que Serena se sintió hipnotizada por el perfil del joven.

"Se ve tan apuesto" Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza e intento despejar su nerviosismo – Gracias -

- La próxima vez nos iremos en la moto, te guste o no – dijo aún molesto que intimidó a la rubia, el temor pasó a reemplazar la sensación de protección que le brindaba el pelinegro, sólo le quedó asentir ante la sentencia del joven.

_Ambos asistieron a la cita al hospital en donde el Dr. Irie no notó cambio alguno, parecía no haber avance, fue algo que desalentó al pelinegro, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, sin embargo sabia que el semestre estaba a poco de terminar, aun recordaba esa última charla con su padre antes de que se fuera a Estados Unidos y él empezara a vivir con los Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba quería que su hijo terminara la preparatoria en Japón ya que no podría estar mucho tiempo con él debido a las investigaciones que le habían asignado en un prestigioso hospital de Chicago, sin embargo no era seguro que se estableciera allí, si no también le habían hablado de un traslado más definido en Nueva York junto con una plaza en una importante Universidad e impartir clases, pero su hijo pensaba de una manera distinta, al principio trato de tolerarlo pero él día en que la hija de Kenji Tsukino le había ofrecido una carta demostrando sus sentimientos, menos quería vivir bajo el mismo techo, discutió con su padre y le pidió que al momento que encontrara un lugar fijo para vivir le llamaría para poder irse con él y prepararse para estudiar medicina en la prestigiosa Harvard, pero las cosas habían cambiado, el tiempo pasó y sus deseos ya eran otros, pero sus sueños, ¿también habían cambiado?._

_Al día siguiente en la tarde, se haría un juego amistoso entre los equipos de voleibol que irían ese año a las nacionales, en el gimnasio de la escuela Juban se escuchaba los gritos de los estudiantes que apoyaban a sus escuelas, el partido estaba por iniciar, la capitana reunió a su equipo para dar las últimas indicaciones, mientras que en las gradas estaban sus amigos: Serena, Amy, Lita, Andrew, Nicholas y Rei, le pareció al principio bastante extraño no encontrar a Taiki y Seiya, habían prometido asistir a l evento, en el fondo también quería encontrar una mirada color esmeralda que tanto amaba, pero debía olvidarse de eso y poner toda su concentración en su equipo._

- ¡Bueno chicas!, aunque sea un partido amistoso, hay que poner todo nuestro corazón, ya que este equipo ganó el segundo lugar el año pasado y debemos mostrar que nuestro equipo es bueno - todas la escuchaban atentamente - Bien ahora juntemos nuestras manos - las seis integrantes juntaros sus manos -¡Animo equipo! - fue su grito de batalla, después se fueron acomodando en sus respectivos lugares, pasaron por dos sets, el partido estaba bastante reñido, se tomaron un descanso, la rubia tomó algo de agua para refrescarse, mientras una figura se le acercaba.

- ¿Eres tú?, ¿Mina Aino? - preguntó un joven alto, de cabellera castaña, que había posado sus ojos en la rubia desde que había iniciado el partido.

- Miren allí, ¿no es Asai? - Serena entre las gradas observó la escena sorprendiendo a sus amigas

- ¿No es el chico que se le declaró a Mina en la secundaria? - dijo Andrew mientras que las chicas asintieron.

- Hola, no esperaba encontrarte aquí - trató de calmar su respiración, estaba muy agitada y a la vez sorprendida por ver aquel chico.

- Bueno yo tampoco imaginaba que estudiabas en la Juban y que mucho menos te enfrentarías a mi escuela en un partido amistoso - se había sonrojado, hacia mucho que no veía a Mina, aún le parecía hermosa como la recordaba, sin pensar que desde lejos una mirada color esmeralda miraba esa escena con bastante desagrado.

- ¿Quién será ese? - preguntó con enfado mientras dos jóvenes muy cercanos a él tratan de no reír ante la escena de celos.

- Tranquilízate, es normal que siempre la estén invitando a salir - explicó un joven pelinegro que supervisaba que todo estuviera listo para una presentación especial.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreve? - apretó sus puños mirando aquel joven que sonreía embelesado enfrente de la rubia, al tiempo que le ayudaban con los últimos retoques.

- Tampoco no es para que te pongas así, después de cómo la trataste es normal que ella quiera seguir con su vida - una voz calmada lo hizo reflexionar y tenía razón, aunque ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, desde siempre le disgustó que los hombres se le acercaran y él como tonto siempre la hacía sentir mal.

- Oye, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? - preguntó un poco apenado, pero esto hizo pensar a la joven que de un momento su mente se transportó hacia cierto cantante, pero un sonido la hizo despertar, el juego estaba por retomarse.

- Vamos Mina a jugar - dijo Ann la segunda en mando en el equipo.

- Si voy - contestó para después mirar aquel joven que estaba esperanzado con una respuesta afirmativa – Claro - disimuló su sonrisa, para el joven fue la mejor respuesta que ha recibido en años.

- Bien, yo después me comunicaré contigo, suerte -triunfalmente se fue retirando para sentarse en las gradas, mientras que la rubia tomó su posición, el otro equipo se recuperó en el tercer set, hubo nuevamente un descanso la joven estaba bastante cansada, no sólo físicamente, perdía su concentración y su estado anímico que la había acompañado por días se presento nuevamente.

- ¡Se le pide a la señorita Mina Aino presentarse a la mitad de la cancha, repito, se le pide a la señorita Mina Aino presentarse a la mitad de la cancha! - escuchó decirse de la voz de un hombre por medio del altavoz, su equipo y sus amigas se le quedaron viendo, pero aun con la confusión hizo caso a las indicación, de repente las luces se apagaron provocando una conmoción en todo el gimnasio, hasta que la luz de un reflector la ilumino al igual que un joven de cabello color plateado que estaba a metros de allí, ella estaba atónita y aún mas cuando una melodía empezó a sonar.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que va hacer? - dijeron en unisonó Rei y Lita mientras que sus respectivos novios trataban de tranquilizarlas, ambas habían visto como la joven había sufrido a causa del peli plateado y no permitirían que siguieran dañándola.

_En un principio se sintió nervioso, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado que una multitud lo viera cantar, pero esta vez sería diferente, sólo quería que ella lo escuchara, tomó el suficiente valor para transmitirle todo lo que sentía por medio de esa canción._

_**Mientras brillen las estrellas**_

_**Y los ríos corran hacia el mar**_

_**Hasta el día en que tú vuelvas**_

_**Sé que no te dejaré de amar**_

_Empezó a caminar poco a poco, así fue desde el principio, desde la primera vez que la vio no quiso admitir que había algo especial en ella, estaba sumergido en un mundo de frivolidad que le costaba trabajo distinguir que era o no lo auténtico._

_**Si escucharas mi lamento**_

_**Si me vieras volverías,**_

_**Ya he pagado un alto precio**_

_**Por el mal que yo te hacía**_

_Recordó la primera vez que la escuchó cantar, sin saber que era ella, ya había caído bajo su encanto, como las mismas sirenas lo había hechizado, sus encuentros con "Venus" eran especiales, pero siempre supo que había un misterio un secreto que ella celosamente guardaba._

_**Soy culpable ya lo sé**_

_**Y estoy arrepentido, te pido**_

_Él estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, ella era especial para él, esa persona que jamás imaginó que existiera, la que haría latir su corazón velozmente, deseando besar esos labios, acariciar suavemente su piel, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más._

_**Imagíname sin tí,**_

_**Y regresarás a mi**_

_**Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy**_

_**Que no podré sobrevivir.**_

_Pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que la estaba alejando, ¿y todo porque?, porque no podía admitir que Mina con su sonrisa, sus ojos, esa cálida mirada que le regalaba cada mañana, poco a poco se convertía en el aire que respiraba._

_**Imagíname sin tí**_

_**Cuando mires mi retrato**_

_**Si algo en tí, queda de mí**_

_**Regresa por favor,**_

_**Imagíname sin tí.**_

_La primera vez que le habló, le dijo palabras que realmente la lastimaron, la juzgo mal, después ese sentimiento de malestar al verla llorar porque su amiga se casaba con el hombre que ella había amado en Londres y nuevamente la había juzgado, no lo soportaba pero tampoco valoraba su fortaleza._

_**Se ha borrado mi sonrisa**_

_**Y la lluvia no ha cesado,**_

_**Si supieras como duele**_

_**El no tenerte aquí a mi lado.**_

_Ahora podía admitir que le molestaba que los demás la invitaran a salir, pero antes no podía decirlo abiertamente, siempre la hacía ver como una tonta, haciéndole ver que era el tipo de personas que hacían tonterías por amor, aunque un día finalmente lo enfrentó defendiendo su manera de ser y de pensar, pero la herida aún seguía abriéndose con sus constantes comentarios._

_**Soy culpable ya lo sé**_

_**Y estoy arrepentido, te pido**_

_Cuando la vio actuar en el Festival escolar, sabía que no había salida, siempre fue ella, la niña, la mujer, su diosa, sabía que la había besado, amado, pero al mismo tiempo la había lastimado e ignorado, el mismo se fue enredando en sus mentiras y la única lastimada fue ella._

_**Imagíname sin tí,**_

_**Y regresarás a mi**_

_**Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy**_

_**Que no podré sobrevivir.**_

_Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, le parecía un sueño, del cual no quería despertar, su corazón latía como nunca antes, no podía moverse de su sitio, la mirada de él no le permitió ver hacia otro lado, desde que conoció al famoso grupo Three Lights, supo que Yaten Kou detrás de esos ojos tan fríos había un brillo especial que solo ella podía distinguir._

_**Imagíname sin tí**_

_**Cuando mires mi retrato**_

_**Si algo en tí, queda de mí**_

_**Regresa por favor,**_

_**Imagíname sin tí.**_

_Ya estaban frente a frente, un leve escalofrió fue invadido por ambos, mientras que los demás estaban atentos a la escena, sin embargo para una joven de dos coletas la letra de esa canción la lleno de nostalgia y las imágenes de su sueño se presentaban, sintió una opresión en su pecho, haciendo que unas traviesas lagrimas salieran, tenía el presentimiento de que perdería algo muy importante y eso le provocaba un gran dolor._

_**Soy culpable ya lo sé**_

_**Y estoy arrepentido, te pido**_

_Lentamente fue tocando su mejilla, al contacto ella soltó una lágrima, la sintió cálida pero no permitiría que por su causa ella volviera a llorar, haría lo posible por hacer que esas lágrimas solo fueran una muestra de felicidad, su mano fue descendiendo por su brazo hasta entrelazarla con sus dedos._

_**Imagíname sin tí,**_

_**Y regresarás a mi**_

_**Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy**_

_**Que no podré sobrevivir.**_

_Mina tapó su boca con su mano libre, mientras que con su vista nublada por las lágrimas veía como el joven que tenía enfrente lentamente se estaba arrodillando, trató de callar sus sollozos para que el siguiera cantando, no podía interrumpir esa dicha. _

_**Imagíname sin tí**_

_**Cuando mires mi retrato**_

_**Si algo en tí, queda de mí**_

_**Regresa por favor,**_

_**Imagíname sin tí.**_

_Cuando terminó de cantar, las luces encendieron y varios aplausos se empezaron a escuchar, muchas lloraron por la interpretación del joven, fue emocionante, haciéndolos vibrar, sus hermanos lo miraban orgullosos, finalmente había dejado su terquedad y el orgullo por un lado, de un momento sintió el abrazo de la rubia que no paraba de llorar, lo tenía aferrado de su cuello._

- Yaten, eres un tonto - decía con la voz entrecortada, él sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mechones dorados.

- Lo sé - esta respuesta hizo que lo mirara con sorpresa, el peli plateado secó sus lágrimas con suma ternura, para después, enfrente de la multitud besarla sorpresivamente, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación decido corresponderle, pero un sonido los hizo separarse - Anda, ve a jugar - dijo mientras la ayudaba pararse y nuevamente los estudiantes apoyaban a sus equipos, Mina se acercó a su equipo con la energías renovadas, mientras que el joven de mirada esmeralda la miraba con una sonrisa.

_Finalmente habían logrado ganar por un punto en el quinto set, se mostraba un equipo fuerte para las nacionales, todos estaban contentos por el triunfo, al final del partido, tanto Rei como Lita habían amenazado a Yaten a vigilarlo de cerca, pero el juró ante todo cuidarla y nunca lastimarla. Los días seguían transcurriendo y seguía sin haber avances con respecto a Serena, ella parecía confundida con sus sueños y con su convivencia con Seiya, un día en la tarde el teléfono de la residencia Tsukino sonó, con paso apresurado Ikuko lo atendió, hablo un poco con la persona del otro lado de la línea pero fue lo suficiente para sentirse afligida._

- Darien, es tu papá - dijo mientras vio al joven leer un libro en la sala y como este se paraba para contestar el teléfono "¿Acaso todo habrá terminado?" Pensó preocupada y con tristeza al ver la espalda del joven y decidió dejarlo solo, el pelinegro habló varios minutos, dio su veredicto con respecto a la propuesta de su padre, vio el calendario un calendario cerca y lo hizo decir una fecha muy próxima.

- El 30 de Junio - segundos después colgó el teléfono para después dirigirse a su habitación pero en su transcurso se encontró con la joven rubia que acaba de salir de bañar, sus largos mechones dorados tenían una tonalidad cobriza, mientras era inundado por un suave olor a rosas y vestía solamente un bata de baño y lucia su cabello totalmente suelto, ella iba continuar con su recorrido hasta que fue detenida por su llamado – Serena -

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin mucho afán y lo miraba sobre su hombro.

- No podré acompañarte en tu próxima cita - dijo sin voltear a verla y tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo hasta cierto punto frío.

- ¡Vaya!, te dije que no te sintieras obligado acompañarme, eso es genial - sonrió ante tal hecho, pero algo en el fondo no fue muy agradable escuchar eso.

- Comienza de nuevo - se volteó para verla mientras intentaba tomar el valor necesario para decir aquello.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó mientras se puso frente a él.

- No te sientas presionada al recordar, creo que lo mejor es comenzar de nuevo - lo había dicho, hubo un momento de silencio, la rubia bajó por un momento la mirada, mientras que el apretaba sus puños - Bueno, cuídate cabeza de chorlito - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación, la rubia hizo lo mismo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas ardían sólo al recordar su mirada.

- ¿Quién eres Darien Chiba? - preguntó mientras nuevamente sintió que el corazón se le oprimió y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

CONTINUARA…

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si, aquí estoy de nuevo, ¡de veras!, jajajaja, pero en fin, espero que les haya emocionado el capitulo y hayan tomado sus precauciones, unos pañuelos desechables, en ciertas partes si me dieron ganas de llorar, jejeje, creo que soy medio sentimental XD, sobre todo en la parte del vals, me recuerda la película de Sakura Card Captor la carta sellada cuando Sakura baila con Shaoran waaa!, ahora mi motivo de ausencia fue debido a este semestre tan pesado, proyectos, exámenes finales y luego tome un curso de verano de ingles que estaba de miedo, después pues estoy en un trabajo de medio tiempo, me da poco de tiempo para escribir, posteriormente la inspiración, ustedes van decir, excusas, excusas, excusas y más excusas.**

**Estamos cerca del final, agradezco su apoyo, sus comentarios, eso alimenta el alma de un escritor, créanme.**

"**Come back to me" es el título de una canción de Utada Hikaru, esta increíble ;D**

"**Imagíname sin ti" es de Luis Fonsi, es la canción que se utilizo en el capitulo**

**¡¿Qué pasara con Darien? Waa!, ¿Serena recordara todo?, por nada del mundo se pierdan el próximo episodio, espero tenerlo en menos de un mes**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia a: Lolis tristan, luzdeluna19, Vampire girl, Anahis,nahima-chan, sheccidmoon, diel, KittyTsukino, renessme-francois, camila chiba, SMOON, claudisailor, LOCY, karlakou, Anju236 y los mas peculiares ESTRES y fans tuya (¿fans mia? jaja), a todas ustedes espero no haberlas decepcionado y sobre todo a ti que te das un tiempo para leer esta historia, no me queda más que**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sweet emotion**

**Capitulo 30**

"**Comenzó con un beso"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

- Comienza de nuevo - se volteó para verla mientras intentaba tomar el valor necesario para decir aquello.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó mientras se puso frente a él.

- No te sientas presionada al recordar, creo que lo mejor es comenzar de nuevo - lo había dicho, hubo un momento de silencio, la rubia bajó por un momento la mirada, mientras que él apretaba sus puños - Bueno, cuídate cabeza de chorlito - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación, la rubia hizo lo mismo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas ardían sólo al recordar su mirada.

- ¿Quién eres Darien Chiba? - preguntó mientras nuevamente sintió que el corazón se le oprimió y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Darien intentó tranquilizarse yéndose a su habitación, cuando su corazón comenzó a calmarse, pensó en el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo y que éste no se esfumaría fácilmente, por tanto tiempo trató que ese sentimiento no volviera causarle tanto sufrimiento, imponiendo un escudo, siendo taciturno, serio, poniendo toda su atención en el estudio, aunque en esto último no fue nada difícil debido a su capacidad, pero las cosas habían cambiado de una manera drástica, no importaba si escapaba o la ignoraba, ella poco a poco había entrado a su alma, a sus pensamientos y a su corazón, sin embargo nuevamente el destino le daba un golpe directo, los sentimientos que ella alguna vez profesaba por él, estaban disueltos en su memoria que había perdido._

"Tal vez, esto es lo que merezco"─, sonrió contrariado, pasando su mano entre sus mechones oscuros en señal de frustración, inevitablemente una imagen apareció en sus recuerdos, ella abría apresuradamente la puerta, sus ojos mostraba angustia y tristeza, la rubia había escuchado su conversación en la cual discutía sus planes de irse a E.U.A. - ¿Por qué no la detuve?- empuñó fuertemente sus manos, acción que duró tan solo unos instantes, tenía que ver hacia delante, retomando un poco de lo que quedaba de su máscara de frialdad.

_Sus pasos resonaron en aquel salón. Una música suave sonaba a lo lejos, envolviéndola: un vals. Con ansiedad buscaba a aquel misterioso joven, pero no podía sentir su presencia, sintiéndose perdida al no estar cerca de él. Necesitaba ser envuelta en sus brazos fuertes, sentir el roce suave, pero firme, de sus labios. Entonces, lo vio, allí, frente a ella, de espaldas, a mitad de la pista de baile. Le sonreía, no obstante, aquella reflejaba nostalgia. _

- Princesa - la llamó con dulzura, sin evitar preocupar el corazón de Serena, él extendió su brazo como la hacía cada noche, sin embargo ella notó que había algo diferente, tenía miedo al saber de qué se trataba sin embargo se fue acercando - Es el momento de decir adiós - ella retrocedió como si estuviera a las orillas de un abismo.

- ¿Cómo? - sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, un ligero temblor se fue apoderando de ella - No, eso no puede ser posible, tú…tú dijiste que me amabas - el miedo se reflejaba en su lenguaje corporal.

- ¿Tú me amas? - preguntó el joven de antifaz, la sorpresa se hizo presente en la rubia.

- Yo…yo no lo sé - contestó confundida, pero había descubierto el origen de esta - No podría decirlo, no sé quién eres -

- Siempre he estado cerca de ti - dijo, pero eso no bastó para ella, se fue acercando, su misión, saber de una vez por todas la identidad del joven.

- Eso no es suficiente, si en verdad quieres saber mi respuesta y si este es el adiós, deberás quitarte la máscara, tengo el derecho de saber quién eres - había lanzado el reto con determinación, mientras que él sonreía un tanto satisfecho.

- Si así lo deseas - él fue acercando su mano hacia su rostro para quitarse el antifaz, sus movimientos fueron lentos, entonces, el despertador de Serena resonó por toda su habitación alejándola de su visión y de la verdadera identidad del joven que acababa de despedirse de sus sueños.

- No puede ser - se incorporó levemente de su cama - Al final no supe quien era - una sensación de tristeza e impotencia la invadió - Y tal vez nunca lo sepa -

- ¡Serena!, ¡Ya levántate! - el llamado de su madre la hizo reaccionar, aterrizando a su vida cotidiana.

_Los minutos estaban contados para que las clases iniciaran en la preparatoria Juban, en una de las calles que llevaban a la institución, dos jóvenes iniciaban una plática amena, estaban realmente emocionadas por los planes que llevaban a cabo._

- ¿Ya más o menos tienes idea de lo que vamos a gastar? - preguntó la castaña mientras revisaba los cálculos que tenía su amiga en una pequeña libreta.

- Pues viendo cuantos vamos a ir, de los aperitivos y de las bebidas, no creo que sea mucho, además ya lo comenté con los demás para los ingredientes que vayas a necesitar - contestó con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, por cierto ya consulté con Andrew y está dispuesto a la propuesta que le hice, está muy emocionado - Lita contestó con euforia sin que ambas jóvenes se percataran de la presencia de la rubia.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS! - saludó efusivamente Serena, logrando que sus amigas se espantaran y los nervios se hicieran presente.

- Ah, hola Serena, madrugaste - mencionó Amy tratando de guardar la calma y esconder sus anotaciones.

- ¿Y de que estaban hablando? - preguntó la rubia notando el aire de misterio que envolvía a sus amigas.

- Pues nada en especial - respondió la castaña al tiempo que desviaba su mirada, la joven era muy mala para mentir, eso lo sabía la ojiazul.

- ¿Acaso es algo que no pueden contarme? - se sintió excluida del tema y haría lo posible por saber que era lo que tramaban.

- No, ¿Cómo crees? - Amy trato de calmar la tensión.

- ¡Hola chicas!, ¿ya está todo listo para….? - Mina desbordaba demasiada alegría que no se percató de la presencia de su amiga de dos coletas por lo cual opto por cambiar el tema - ¡Serena, buenos días, llegas temprano! - reía un tanto nerviosa, actitud que Serena notó en común en sus otras dos amigas.

- Hoy precisamente que me levanté temprano, me doy cuenta de que me ocultan algo - dijo en tono de reproche, Mina entró en aquel ambiente de tensión.

- No Serena, ¿Qué tendríamos que ocultarte? - respondió la joven cantante a su defensa.

- Será mejor apresurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo - dijo Amy en modo de salvación para que sus compañeras accedieran en complicidad, pero en el caso de Serena presentía que algo se traían entre manos.

_Esa situación continuaba muy sospechosa, al notar que en un pequeño receso Lita y Andrew platicaban amenamente mientras observaban con gran interés una revista de repostería._

- Había pensado un pastel de fresas con chocolate o con café, ¿Qué opinas? -

- Pues estaría bien si hicieras uno de cada sabor, viendo que seremos muchos, ¿tendrás problemas con ello? - preguntó con preocupación temiendo que su amada hiciera trabajo de más.

- ¡Para nada!, al contrario me hace feliz, es lo menos que puedo hacer en estos momentos - dijo alegre en un principio para luego bajar su mirada en señal de desolación.

- No pongas esa cara, todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás - tomó su barbilla suavemente regalándole una sonrisa que la animó bastante.

- Hola chicos - apareció efusivamente la joven de coletas detrás de ellos, provocándoles el susto de su vida - ¿De qué hablan? -

- No, nada, sólo estamos viendo algunos pasteles que estarían bien ofrecer en el Crown, ¿no es así Lita? - las ideas fluyeron de manera espontánea en Andrew, intentando ocultar todo signo de nerviosismo en su rostro.

- Sí, sólo eso - la risa nuevamente se presentó en ella, dejando entrever a su rubia amiga que no era del todo honesta.

- De acuerdo, yo los dejo - dijo tranquilamente, pero en su mirada advertía que los seguiría vigilando, ellos por un momento se sintieron aliviados, aunque sabían que esto no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

_Segundos antes, otra pareja platicaba de la misma persona y el evento en cuestión, no obstante los detalles eran distintos, pero estos aún debían ser secretos para la joven fotógrafa._

- ¿Qué te parecen estos acordes? -cuestionó el peliplateado a la talentosa rubia que examinaba esas partituras minuciosamente.

- Me gustaría intentarlo, además con la letra puede ser lo que ando buscando, ¿y si lo ensayamos saliendo de clases? - lo miró con gran emoción algo que a Yaten no dejaba de cautivarlo -¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la rubia después de un inesperado silencio.

- Se nota que la aprecias mucho - dijo finalmente logrando en Mina que llegaran recuerdos del pasado al lado de su amiga.

- Sí, tenemos tantas cosas en común que ella podría hacerse pasar por mi hermana y hacer esto, es la manera de hacérselo saber - argumentó con palabras cargadas de cariño y fraternidad hacia esa persona.

- Si lo sabré yo - ante este comentario la joven se sonrojó bastante, era muy feliz sentir ese sentimiento y saber que era correspondida.

- ¡Chicos! - los llamó provocando el mismo resultado que logró en Lita y Andrew - ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿acaso doy miedo? - preguntó al momento que cruzaba sus brazos.

- Pues parecías querías provocarnos un infarto - dijo exaltado el ojiverde mientras tocaba su pecho y trataba de estabilizarse.

- No seas exagerado Yaten - Serena le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que al joven no le causo gracia -Y bien, ¿de qué hablaban? - sonrió ampliamente para esperar no ser decepcionada por la pareja.

- Cosas de parejas, tú sabes - explicó fingiendo naturalidad, pero tal respuesta no fue del todo bien recibida por la ganadora del "Cristal de Plata".

- No, no sé, por si no lo recuerdas no tengo novio - dijo con enfado, siendo notado por Mina percatándose lo torpe que fue.

- Si es verdad, que tonta soy - susurró velozmente mientras desviaba su mirada, pero trataría de remediar la situación - Sólo decía, que hoy Yaten irá a mi casa a cenar - recordó tal acontecimiento pero del cual el peliplateado no estaba informado.

- ¿Y hasta ahora me estoy enterando? – preguntó por lo bajo, molesto por ignorar ese detalle.

- Te juro que estaba a punto de decírtelo - respondió igual en voz baja, pero para Serena esas murmuraciones alimentaban más sus sospechas.

- ¿Y bien? - cuestionó la rubia de dos coletas con el ceño fruncido al sentirse olvidada por los dos interpretes.

- Sólo eso Serena, nada fuera de lo normal - contestó con una sonrisa, pero eso no logró que Serena imitara ese gesto, al contrario se notaba desanimada.

- Está bien, continúen - dijo con un hilo de voz y se retiró arrastrando los pies.

- Parece alma en pena - mencionó el ojiverde al ver a su compañera ya varios metros de distancia

- Pobre de Sere, con todo esto se siente aislada - agregó acertadamente sintiéndose culpable, pero consciente de que al final era por una buena causa.

_Las clases siguieron transcurriendo pero el semblante de la rubia de las dos coletas carecía de ánimo, algo que de inmediato fue notado por el menor de los Kou, estaba enterado de la situación que planeaban las chicas estando totalmente de acuerdo, aunque se debía plantear alguna idea para que su bombón se distrajera de ese asunto que aún no era momento de estar envuelta, cuando la idea apareció como una iluminación, el receso ya había iniciado y la rubia ya no estaba a la vista, sin imaginarse que ella estaba en los pasillos en la búsqueda de su amiga del salón A._

- Casi está todo listo, al parecer va ver dos pasteles, aperitivos, bebidas, el lugar, la música, lo que falta es la confirmación de los invitados, el dinero y la decoración - mencionaba Amy mientras portaba sus lentes de descanso sin dejar de observar sus anotaciones, mientras iba acompañada del apuesto castaño.

- Me alegro, eres muy buena organizando - dijo el mayor de los Kou con el fin de elogiar a su novia.

- No sólo yo, las chicas han puesto de su parte, están realmente animadas, esperamos que así ella se dé cuenta que siempre contará con nosotros, sin importar que - sonrió ampliamente sin percatarse que detrás de ellos estaba Serena.

- ¿De qué persona hablas Amy? - cuestionó poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cintura, mientras que Mina, Yaten, Lita y Andrew llegaban al lugar con el objetivo de apoyar Amy y no ser descubiertos.

- De ninguna - respondió sin evitar apoyarse en Taiki, él trataba de tranquilizarla, para Serena la situación ya no daba para más.

- ¿Qué no se supone, que somos amigos? - los miró inquisitivamente, intentando hallar la manera de que le hablaran con la verdad - Yo pensé que tenía amigos, de los cuales yo podía confiar- lágrimas surcaron en sus mejillas dando inicio a un escandaloso sollozo del cual sus amigas estaban acostumbradas.

- Tranquilízate, Serena - dijo la castaña mientras la tomaba de los hombros, detuvo un poco su llanto al ver que se acercaba una pelinegra acompañada del capitán del equipo de Tenis.

- ¡REI! - de inmediato se fue con la joven, juntando sus manos en labor de plegaria - Dime que tú si sabes de lo que están hablando, porque yo no entiendo - la doncella del templo vio a sus compañeros haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada, por ningún motivo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Serena? -cuestionó la pelinegra controlando a la perfección sus emociones.

- Todos hablan en código, siento que me ocultan algo – mencionó, mientras las lágrimas volvían aparecer exageradamente.

- Relájate Serena, tal vez estas exagerando las cosas, nosotros no tendríamos que ocultarle algo - la joven se sintió culpable al mencionar lo último, ya que no era del todo sincera con la rubia desde que perdió la memoria.

- Rei tiene razón, si te ocultáramos algo te lo diríamos, sin duda alguna - apoyó Mina, mientras se le acercaba y le regalaba una sonrisa del todo convincente logrando cesar el llanto de la joven.

"Tal vez tengan razón y estoy exagerando las cosas, es verdad, desde que desperté las cosas han cambiado", ─ pensó con melancolía pero de inmediato trató de que esto no se notara, sonriendo ampliamente - Esta bien, solo es que hay cosas a las que no me acostumbro aún - dijo apenada mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca - Con todo esto olvidé mi almuerzo - mencionó riéndose de su descuido, cuando dio la vuelta se topo con el apuesto pelinegro que vivía en su casa, cruzando sus miradas se dio inicio a un extraño ambiente en el cual Serena tenía miedo a sumergirse cada vez más - Yo debo irme - dijo enseguida para pegar la carrera intentando así calmar un poco su ansiedad, para sus amigos les pareció extraño esa repentina reacción, ya estaban acostumbrados a que lo insultara pero no que huyera.

_Cuando la rubia se fue, observaron atentamente el semblante del pelinegro, nuevamente esa aura de frialdad e indiferencia se hacía presente cuando se retiraba del lugar, sin embargo para dos jóvenes notaron tan solo un pequeño rastro de lo que había detrás de esa mascara, Rei estaba cabizbaja sintiéndose incomoda por la situación, mientras que Lita había notado la reacción de ambos, entendía perfectamente el estado de Darien pero en el caso de la doncella, no era lo mismo. _

- Por poco y nos descubre - mencionó la peliazul llamando la atención de los demás viendo que el panorama se había establecido.

- Amy tiene razón, debemos ser más discretos - agregó la castaña, mientras que Mina meditaba la situación por unos momentos.

- Ya sé, mañana en la tarde nos reunimos en el templo Hikawa - planteó con actitud optimista la rubia mientras que para algunos le pareció un tanto extraño, incluso para la joven que habitaba allí -¿Podemos Rei?, anda di que si - se acercó a la doncella usando su rostro más tierno, reflejando esperanza en su mirada y uniendo sus manos para que sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

- De acuerdo, mañana, en mi casa – suspiró diciendo, con una sonrisa, después de ver la mirada de sus compañeros esperando su respuesta.

- Bien, entonces, por ahora dejemos el tema y mañana terminamos de planear todo - propuso Andrew con entusiasmo, a lo cual, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

_Serena seguía sin entender la reacción que le provocaba el pelinegro últimamente, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo miraba, sus ojos color zafiro, parecían esconder un misterio tal vez era eso a lo que temía, ser absorbida por él, sin embargo su miedo no tenía fundamento, eso era lo que creía, nunca antes había sentido esa ansiedad, ¿Qué se sentiría tocar esos mechones oscuros?, ¿serian tan suaves como lo aparentaban?, agitaba su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, era un arrogante y frio después de todo, pero el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo permanecía al igual que el ardor en sus mejillas se volvía algo cotidiano._

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, hay algo en él que no me deja tranquila", ─ pensó al sentir en su mano derecha sus latidos, mientras estaba sola en el salón de periodismo y estaba en la ventana deseando que el viento tratara de darle las respuesta, pero lo único que logró era refrescarla un poco, "¡Basta!, no puedo seguir pensando en ello, pero tampoco puedo pensar en la actitud de mis amigas"─. De inmediato en su rostro se formo una mueca que mostraba señales de abatimiento, "Debe ser porque ellas ya tiene novio y por eso no pasamos tiempo juntas" ─ suspiró levemente pero un aire de optimismo la invadió por completo, "¡Animo!, estoy segura que pronto encontraré a alguien perfecto para mi" ─ la imagen de Darien nuevamente apareció en su mente como en un acto de reflejo "¡Ah!, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?" ─ apoyó sus manos en el marco de la ventana, intentando controlar una vez más sus reacciones - Es inútil - algo muy en el fondo se lo decía a gritos y ella tomaría esa perspectiva como la acertada.

- ¡Bombón! - el llamado de su compañero de salón que abría la puerta, logró captar su atención.

-Ah, hola Seiya, pensé que ya no estabas - la joven se dejó llevar por la presencia del cantante, haciéndola sentir bastante cómoda.

- Apenas acabé de practicar con el equipo, Mina me dijo que estabas aquí y no me pude resistir en venir e invitarte un helado de camino a casa - dijo con aquella característica sonrisa que la rubia admiraba.

- Que bien conoces mi punto débil – apuntó con su dedo en forma de amenaza, pero segundos después ella sonrió, cediendo a la petición del pelinegro - Pero aún así, acepto, vamos - tomó sus cosas y así fue como ambos salieron de la escuela para tomar el delicioso postre en el parque no.10. Más tarde, sentados en una banca, Seiya notó el semblante decaído de su acompañante.

- ¿Te sucede algo Bombón? - preguntó el joven, provocando que Serena diera un respingo - Has estado muy pensativa, ¿te preocupa algo? - dijo comprensivo haciendo entrar a la rubia en confianza.

-La verdad es que…- ella dudaba en decir lo que le sucedía realmente, sin embargo recordó otro tema que también ocupaba su mente - Últimamente me siento aislada, a veces no sé si pertenezco aquí, es como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño - miró como varias nubes se esparcían en el cielo.

- ¡Ánimo Bombón!, sólo es cuestión de que te acostumbres - el pelinegro comprendía su tristeza, al estar al tanto de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana y era el momento de ejecutar su parte - ¡Ya sé!, ¿Qué te parece si salimos este sábado? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia estaba totalmente sorprendida.

- Oh, vaya, la superestrella Seiya Kou , invitándome a salir, ¿Qué van a decir tus admiradoras? -contestó divertida sin sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones del pelinegro, aunque su risa fue apagada cuando notó el semblante serio del pelinegro y como enarcaba una ceja - Ah, ¿lo dijiste en serio? - se sonrojó al tomar en serio la situación.

- Yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de bromas - contestó fingiendo molestia, algo que no duró mucho tiempo - Entonces, ¿qué dices? - se paró sin perderla de vista, esperando una respuesta positiva.

- De acuerdo - respondió después de meditarlo unos segundos, Seiya no cabía de la felicidad, la acompañó hasta su casa, acordando la hora para que él pasara por ella, cuando la rubia llegó a su casa nuevamente la confusión se hizo presente.

"Seiya ha sido muy atento, siempre se preocupa por mí, además su cercanía no me incomoda" ─ se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos, mirando hacia la nada, "¿acaso será él chico de mis sueños?, ¡cielos!, como desearía recuperar mi memoria" ─ dio un fuerte suspiro, sin imaginarse que ella misma fue la que reprimió esos recuerdos.

- Serena - escuchó decir su nombre mientras su madre tocaba la puerta.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? - ella abrió la puerta preguntando el motivo de su llamado con tranquilidad.

- Tienes visitas - respondió con una sonrisa, aunque en el caso de su hija se preguntaba mentalmente de quien podría tratarse, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala y sorprenderse ampliamente al verla.

- ¡Haruka!, tanto tiempo sin verte - de inmediato corrió a abrazarla y su amiga recibió el gesto gustosamente, segundos después percató que su amiga no venia sola - ¡Ah! hola disculpa, deja me presento, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino - mencionó rápidamente mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Cabeza de bombón, Michiru ya te conoce - la repuesta de su antigua vecina logró abrir una incógnita en ella.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Eso quiere decir que nos vimos hace poco? - su mente viajó a mil por hora, hallando la posible razón por la cual no recordaba haberla visto.

- Sí, nos enteramos de tu accidente y Haruka realmente estaba preocupada por ti, pero no hay problema si me vuelvo a presentar mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh - hizo una elegante reverencia que la joven estudiante admiró ampliamente, las invitó a sentarse en el sofá y así iniciando con su plática, la ojiazul argumentó que partes de su vida recordaba y el posible motivo por el cual se había presentado ese padecimiento, ellas argumentaron que Seiya las había llamado recordando que Haruka era amiga de Serena.

- Se nota que el joven Seiya te aprecia mucho - argumentó la violinista con una amplia sonrisa, pero el semblante de su acompañante no parecía muy alegre, mientras que Serena recapacitaba ante ese comentario y recordaba la reciente invitación por parte del cantante.

- ¡Bah!, a ese sujeto sólo le gusta jugar con las mujeres, será mejor que no seas tan flexible con él o si no será demasiado tarde y el lobo te comerá - ante el comentario de su amiga de la infancia, Michiru rió levemente totalmente divertida.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¡No!, no malinterpretes las cosas, solo somos amigos – agitó sus brazos tratando de despejar dicho comentario levemente sonrojada.

- No te preocupes Serena, simplemente a Haruka no le agradan los chicos apuestos - dijo la elegante joven ganándose la molesta mirada de su representante.

- ¡Oye! - esto provocó que Michiru la tomara del brazo con sumo afecto y guiñándole un ojo, provocando que se sonrojara al máximo entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje - Bueno, cabeza de bombón es hora de que nos retiremos - se levantaron de sus asientos dirigiéndose a la puerta -Cuídate mucho - al momento de abrir no se imaginaron toparse con la figura del apuesto huésped, hubo un incómodo silencio, Haruka al principio se molestó, pero después de meditarlo un poco, sonrió con burla hacia el pelinegro - Vaya el súper genio hace su aparición - se acercó un poco a él para decirle algo que solamente él escucharía - Espero que te apresures y no dejes que el lobo se la coma - no entendió al principio el mensaje, pero comprendió de que se trataba de Serena la persona de quien hablaba - Nos vemos - se alejó de ellos, mientras que los dos jóvenes no sabían que decir

- Pensé que estabas trabajando - dijo tímidamente intentando romper el silencio que se había formado.

- Sí, pero hay cosas que debo hacer - la vio fijamente por unos instantes, se sentía débil ante su mirada, pero si quería seguir adelante con sus planes, debía alejarse y así lo hizo retirándose a su habitación continuando con los preparativos de su traslado, tratando de no tomar en cuenta las palabras de Haruka a pesar de lo mucho que le afecto.

_Cuando el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, en la residencia Aino se recibía la visita de uno de los integrantes del grupo de moda, los padres de Mina al enterarse de la noticia de su nueva relación estaban realmente felices, antes sabían que la joven salía varias veces pero ninguna relación seria como hasta ahora, su madre principalmente al saber la admiración que le tenía su hija al ojiverde y su padre aunque un poco posesivo con su única hija deseaba profundamente que fuera muy feliz, por lo que decidieron invitarlo a una sencilla y deliciosa cena, conversaron de varios temas, entre ellos el inicio de la carrera artística de los hermanos Kou, experiencias, complicaciones, éxitos y también del talento de la rubia, ella realmente deseaba entrar en el medio del espectáculo. _

- Yo realmente quiero ser famosa por mis propios medios - argumentó la hija del matrimonio Aino con determinación - Por ningún motivo quiero que mi relación con Yaten influya en ello - miró fijamente a su novio el cual comprendía su situación, sintiéndose orgulloso al igual que los padres de la joven.

- Confiamos en ello hija, por eso siempre te apoyaremos, aunque claro, no tienes que descuidar la escuela - sentenció su madre siendo apoyada por el Sr. Aino.

- Tu madre tiene razón, la educación es importante - mencionó después su padre, un hombre que a pesar del tiempo mantenía esa galanura y la edad afinaba favorablemente sus facciones euroasiáticas.

- Por eso no se preocupen, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de que siga dedicándose a la escuela -dijo Yaten mirando profundamente a la rubia, sonriendo seductoramente algo que provocó un masivo sonrojo, mientras que sus padres estaban totalmente tranquilos ya que sabían que el peliplateado era bueno en los estudios.

- ¡Ah!, por cierto acabo de recordar algo - la Sra. Aino se retiró de la mesa rápidamente, dejando intrigados a más de uno en el comedor, segundos después regresó con un sobre y se lo extendió a Mina - Llegó esta mañana - Mina lo vio por un instante y se quedó estática algo que incitó a Yaten observar detenidamente aquel objeto.

- Es de Inglaterra - mencionó levemente, después de eso su atención estaba dirigida hacia la rubia, ella lentamente abrió el sobre, sacando dos boletos de avión con destino a Londres.

- Querida Mina, te compré estos dos boletos para que tú y un acompañante puedan asistir a mi boda, que será este 7 de Julio, a pesar de todo, realmente deseo que puedas presentarte ese día tan especial para mí, te quiere mucho, Catherine - terminó de leer la nota, su rostro se tornó serio, aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados.

- Catherine se casa, que gran noticia, aunque es una lástima porque ese día tu padre y yo habíamos planeado ir a cenar juntos - lamentó ampliamente, ninguno de los dos percataban que su hija no parecía tener esa reacción que normalmente ella haría ante tal anuncio, la alegría que tendría que desbordar al tener que regresar a Londres y ver a su hermana del alma casarse.

- Mina, ¿estás bien? - la joven regresó a su realidad, comprendió que las cosas eran diferente, él estaba a su lado.

- Sí, solamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto - respondió con nerviosismo, aún no entendía ese sentimiento que la invadía, nuevamente observaba aquellos boletos, ahora que ninguno de sus padres podía acompañarla tenía que pensar que hacer.

- Yo te acompañaré - una voz firme resonó en el lugar, ella abrió sus ojos ampliamente, no había nadie mejor que pudiera hacerla sentir así, tan dichosa.

- ¿Estás seguro Yaten?, yo en verdad, no quisiera incomodarte - no podía ocultar su emoción, aunque sinceramente no quería interferir en su tiempo y menos con un viaje tan largo.

- Claro que lo estoy, yo cuidaré de ti y así tus padres estarán más tranquilos, ¿no lo creen así? - se dirigió a ellos con sumo respeto, algo que elogiaron internamente.

- Estaremos realmente agradecidos de que cuidaras a mi hija - dijo el padre de la rubia depositando su confianza en el ojiverde.

- Cuida muy bien de ella, pero ten cuidado, porque es bastante hiperactiva - agregó divertida la Sra. Aino provocando que a Mina se sintiera bastante avergonzada.

- ¡MAMÁ! - reprochó la joven, pero segundos después el lugar se lleno de risas, al final la cena había sido exitosa.

_Al día siguiente se realizaría la práctica de Tenis, como era costumbre los miembros entrenaban duramente para participar en el torneo nacional en el verano, sabían que con el estricto plan de entrenamiento del capitán, era seguro que alcanzarían entrar entre los mejores, sin embargo la ausencia de cierto pelinegro causaba cierta inseguridad en que esa hazaña se lograra cumplir, pero minutos después llegó, pero sin la vestimenta adecuada, algo que extraño a Nicholas y a su novia los cuales se tomaron unos instantes para hablar con él._

- Chiba, llegas tarde, ¿acaso no vas entrenar? - cuestionó sin sonar molesto, no obstante su firmeza exigía una respuesta.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ya no podré estar en el equipo - esa noticia solo fue escuchada por sus compañeros de salón ya que los demás miembros del equipo estaban muy concentrados en la práctica.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿estás hablando enserio? - realmente le había tomado por sorpresa tal declaración, incluso Rei no lograba entender tal decisión.

- Sí, en unos días me iré a E.U., por lo cual debo dejar el equipo - la doncella estaba más que sorprendida por lo dicho y notó un semblante muy distinto en Darien que no esperaba ver nunca desde que lo conoció - Agradezco mucho sus atenciones y les deseo suerte para el torneo - dio una leve reverencia, señal que logró despertar a Nicholas de aquel impacto.

- Gracias, aunque debo admitir que nos harás mucha falta Chiba – explicó sinceramente el capitán con una leve sonrisa - Suerte en el futuro, espero que nos volvamos a ver - después le extendió la mano para que Darien la estrechara en símbolo de compañerismo.

- Igualmente capitán, también para ti Hino - se dirigió la pelinegra con los mejores deseos - Hasta luego - dijo anunciando su partida, mientras que ella inevitablemente recordó aquellas palabras que ahora maldecía haberlas dicho.

_**- TE ODIO, espero que algún día sientas el mismo dolor que yo -**_

- Rei, ¿A dónde vas? - cuestionó Nicholas al ver como la joven dirigía sus pasos en la dirección por donde se había marchado el pelinegro.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirle - en sus ojos había determinación y a la vez remordimiento - Confía en mí - le regaló una tierna sonrisa para después acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios que tranquilizo al capitán, ella apresuró sus pasos cuando pudo distinguir la espalda de su compañero -¡Darien! - él reaccionó al llamado deteniendo su andar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tranquilamente sin imaginarse que era lo que la doncella quería decirle, la última vez que cruzaron palabras fue algo incómodo.

- Sé que la última vez que hablamos, no fue de la mejor manera, incluso dije cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento - él seguía clavando su mirada en ella manteniendo ese ambiente neutral - Yo en verdad lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba, en realidad yo no fui sensata, sinceramente yo…deseo que seas muy feliz - Darien estaba asombrado por aquellas palabras, no quería guardar rencores con la joven - Pero no estoy de acuerdo que te vayas de esa manera, ¿sabes que pasará cuando Serena recuerde todo?-

- Eso tal vez nunca suceda - respondió desviando su mirada, mostrando en ella esa característica en particular que Rei ya había notado, tristeza.

- Puede que sí, puede que no, pero siempre hay tiempo para luchar por lo que en verdad se ama - no hubo reacción alguna por parte de Darien, provocando que ella apretara sus puños en señal de decepción - Pensé que eras más valiente Darien - fue lo último que dijo para llevarse consigo ese desagradable sensación de impotencia, sobre todo al entender que Serena era muy valiosa y lo que menos deseaba era que ella sufriera en su momento.

_La incomodidad persistió el resto de la tarde, a pesar de que su casa había gente riendo, platicando, planeando, la sala estaba llena de vida, incluso su abuelo estaba alegre de que invitara a sus amigos, que irónico, meses atrás no tenia tantos como ahora, eso llenaba de dicha su corazón, sin embargo a mitad de la convivencia salió hacia al jardín para meditar y observar como las estrellas nuevamente hacían su aparición. _

- No pareces muy feliz - se escuchó decir de la persona menos esperada para la doncella - ¿Acaso te incomodamos?, no hay problema si nos retiramos - mencionó tratando de mantener cierta distancia y cordialidad con la pelinegra.

- No, para nada, al contrario - contestó disimulando una sonrisa, Lita se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

- Sin embargo noto que algo te molesta - comentó tratando de no sonar entrometida, menos que nada quería tener una pelea, sentía que su relación con la pelinegra debía mejorar.

- Eres muy perceptiva - dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo que sus palabras no podían ser guardadas por más tiempo.

- También noto que eres el tipo de persona que le gusta guardarse las cosas para si misma - ante tal dictamen, la doncella agachó la mirada aceptando tal hecho - Eso no es bueno, a veces eso ocasiona más daño del que se quiere evitar - la castaña observó el cielo y respiraba el aire puro con satisfacción.

- La verdad es que, cuando me le declaré a Darien y él me rechazo, le dije cosas horribles, yo estaba totalmente cegada por el orgullo, incluso no fui muy amable con Serena, tampoco me daba cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y yo ahora…-

- Estás arrepentida - completó acertadamente la castaña, notando la sinceridad de Rei - En algún momento a todos nos pasa, somos humanos y cometemos errores, pero lo que en verdad es importante es saber cuándo nos equivocamos y hacemos lo posible por salir adelante - su intención era animarla con aquellas palabras, no obstante había una sombra de frustración en ella.

- La cuestión es, que Darien se va y no en el mejor momento, Serena no lo recuerda, no recuerda lo que sentía por él, pero el peor error que está cometiendo es que esta huyendo de la situación, si tan sólo yo, no hubiera sido tan obstinada - era la enésima vez que apretaba los puños y su mirada era de total resentimiento hacia su persona.

- No te sientas culpable, desde el principio, él tenía la voluntad de hacer y deshacer, si él tomó esa decisión nosotras no podemos hacer nada, al final de todo, él sufrirá las consecuencia de sus actos -argumentó sin dejar de lado ese desagrado que siempre le ha tenido al pelinegro.

"A pesar de todo no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados" ─ pensó mientras intentaba hallar la manera de enmendar sus errores, le parecía injusto, ella siendo tan feliz ahora, que en días posteriores su amiga y Darien vivieran sumidos en la desdicha.

- Anímate, vamos adentro para terminar de una vez - se levantó del lugar invitando a la pelinegra a que la siguiera.

- Muchas gracias, tus palabras me ayudaron - ambas sonrieron logrando fortalecer más sus lazos.

_Sábado casi al mediodía, en el hogar de la familia Tsukino, una joven rubia terminaba de arreglar sus dos coletas poniendo un pequeño moño en cada uno de estas, vestía ropa bastante cómoda, un pantalón pescador café, una blusa holgada color rosa y una zapatillas de piso color negro, se vio una última vez en el espejo antes de dirigirse a la sala a esperar al joven cantante admirando en su cuello el hermoso medallón en forma de estrella aun desconociendo el origen de tan encantador objeto, salió de su cuarto y de un momento a otro dirigió su mirada en dirección a la habitación del pelinegro._

"¿Y porque me quedo parada aquí?" ─ se dio una patada mental, no obstante una posible idea se cruzo en su mente "¿Acaso estoy esperando a que el salga de allí?" ─ se preguntó mientras la ansiedad se hacía presente al tiempo que ella misma se cuestionaba lo que realmente deseaba de él.

- ¡Serena te buscan! - Ikuko llamó a su hija, segundos después de que abrió la puerta y haber escuchado el timbre que la misma rubia no pareció escuchar.

_La joven despejo sus pensamientos, bajando las escaleras, para despedirse de su madre y advertirle que ella estaría bien, Ikuko hizo un intento por no reflejar cualquier signo preocupación y desánimo al ver que la situación se desarrollaba de esa manera y más en ese día en especial. Mientras que en la ventana de la parte más alta de la casa un joven observaba como la joven rubia llegaba a saludar al joven cantante, su deseo por bajar y alejarlo de ella tenía que controlarse, quería tenerla pero debía asimilar que él mismo le pidió que comenzara de nuevo._

- Mira hacia atrás, mírame - pidió en el aire sin dejar de observarla, sabía que era la última vez que vería sus hermosos ojos celestes, su bello rostro que veía en las mañanas, su manera tan gentil y dulce de sonreír, los segundos pasaban y su ruego no fue escuchado, resignado continuó empacando sus pertenencias alejándose de allí, sin darse cuenta la rubia vio hacia su habitación como si alguien se lo pidiera.

- ¿Nos vamos bombón? - esa pregunta hizo despegar su vista de aquella ventana y asentir alegremente hacia Seiya.

_Su primera cita comenzaba visitando el zoológico de la ciudad, la joven rubia se maravillaba con cada animal que veía, mientras que el pelinegro no perdía detalle de como su expresión cambiaba, sin tomar en cuenta las murmuraciones de varias jóvenes, comentando: "se parece mucho", "¿será Seiya?, se ve muy apuesto", aunque ninguna de ellas se acercó a la pareja para despejar sus dudas, su siguiente parada fue el parque de diversiones, donde ambos revivieron el miedo de subir a la montaña rusa y entrar a la casa de los sustos, pero la tranquilidad llegó cuando subieron a la rueda de la fortuna._

- ¿No crees que sería difícil grabar una novela aquí?, "La aparición de un nuevo amor" – comentó divertida pero después recapacitó en lo dicho – Ja, ja, olvídalo es broma - rió un poco avergonzada, sintió que había dicho una tontería.

- Creo que eso puede ser posible - en sus labios apareció una sonrisa que la rubia apreció, nerviosa.

- Auhmm, escuché por allí que te gusta jugar con las mujeres - argumentó intentando recuperarse y mantenerse firme ante la mirada de su acompañante.

- Ah, ¿yo?, ¿Quién te dijo eso? - preguntó tratando de evitar una sonora carcajada.

- A mí nadie me lo dijo, lo escuché por allí - cruzó sus brazos desviando su mirada hacia el exterior, logró que Seiya admirara su perfil, realmente quería estar con ella, pensó que ese día era el adecuado para decir sus sentimientos, sin embargo tenía que hacer algo antes.

- Está bien, no insistiré mas, ahora es el momento de llevarte a un lugar especial - mencionó notando que los rayos del sol se tornaban anaranjados.

- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? – preguntó, viéndolo con suma curiosidad.

- Es un secreto - guiñó un ojo haciendo dudar a la rubia de sus verdaderas intensiones.

_Aunque al principio estaba renuente a que le cubrieran los ojos, al final aceptó depositando toda su confianza, sólo quedaba esperar cual sería el resultado, ambos llegaron al lugar, percibió que la hizo entrar a un lugar y el miedo mezclado con cierta desesperación se había presentado._

- Seiya, ¿Dónde estamos? – curioseó temblorosa exigiendo pronto una respuesta, sus ojos fueron descubiertos y una luz se encendió cegándola por un momento.

- ¡SORPRESA! - gritaron sus amigos y varios compañeros de clases que lanzaban confeti, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el Crown, estaba perfectamente decorado con motivos de conejo en tonos blanco y rosado, añadiendo un gran cartel que decía: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!"

- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? - balbuceó bastante sorprendida, últimamente no sabía en qué día vivía, incluso perdió detalle de que ese día era su cumpleaños.

- Felicidades Serena - Lita de inmediato corrió abrazarla - Tenias razón al decir que te ocultábamos algo - confesó finalmente, haciendo que la rubia abriera sus ojos ampliamente.

- Estábamos organizando esta fiesta sorpresa para ti - agregó la pelinegra mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

- Sentimos mucho haberte mentido - dijo Amy entendiendo que la joven se sintió aislada los días anteriores.

- ¡Muchas gracias, amigos! - estaba conmovida al saber que aún formaba parte en la vida de sus amigos, no podía evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas fueran derramadas.

- ¡Deja atrás esas lágrimas! - se escuchó decir entre la multitud la voz de Mina, que de inmediato se subió a una mesa con micrófono en mano, con su dedo índice apunto en dirección a la cumpleañera - ¡Serena!, ¡esto es para ti amiga! –

La melodía se hacía sonar por parte del conjunto del club de música, mientras que algunos se acercaban a la joven de dos coletas para darle su respectivo abrazo.

_**dou sureba ii?**_

_**kono mama ja kono koi wa DAME ni naru**_

_**aishi sugiteru...**_

_**aenai to kimochi dake oi-kaketeru**_

_**anata ga dareka to atteru IMAAJU**_

_**ittari-kitari no muda-na ENAJII**_

_**¿Que debo hacer?**_

_**Cuando está, mi amor sin esperanza**_

_**Yo te quiero mucho...**_

_**Tan solo el sentimiento de que jamás estaremos juntos,**_

_**una imagen corriendo después de que encuentras a alguien más.**_

_**Gasto energía caminando de un lado a otro.**_

_Serena había notado que había mucha gente conocida, estaban sus compañeros de clase, del club de periodismo, su maestra Akane Karasuma junto con su amiga Reiko Tsukamoto maestra del grupo A, Kelvin, Molly que venían acompañados por los hermanastros Alan y Ann, se alegro al ver a Haruka acompañada de Michiru y se asombró al ver a su hermano con Hotaru, uno a uno se acercaba para felicitarla._

_**onegai dareka itte**_

_**"kimi wa daijoubu dakara" to**_

_**shiawase ni nareru kachi**_

_**juubun motte-iru kara ne**_

_**mirai wo hiraku kagi wa**_

_**Positive-na AIDEA dake yo**_

_**atama de wakattete mo kokoro ga midareteru**_

_**Por favor, que alguien me diga que "estarás bien"**_

_**porque con tan solo que seas feliz es suficiente.**_

_**La llave que abre el futuro son solo los pensamientos positivos.**_

_**Aunque mi cabeza entiende, mi corazón se confunde.**_

_Se acercó más hacia donde estaba la intérprete, ella bajó de su improvisado escenario para dirigirse a ella, demostrándole que con esa canción agradecía el apoyo que siempre le ofreció, cuando sufrían por una mala calificación, cada vez que le hablaba de Yaten y ella nunca se cansaba de escucharla, le daba gracias por estar allí por entenderla y llenarla de optimismo. _

_**nayami tsukarete**_

_**madoronda mimimoto ni kikoeteru**_

_**yasashii koe wa**_

_**hontou no jibun-kamoshirenai yo ne**_

_**hajimete deatta koi wo shiteru mono**_

_**sonna ni tayasuku owaru hazunai**_

_**Debilitándome por dolor,**_

_**Dormité, y escuché una voz gentil en mi oído,**_

_**Quizá es mi verdadero yo.**_

_**Por primera vez, encontré a alguien a quien querer**_

_**¡No puede acabar tan fácilmente!**_

_Mina miró a través de la multitud, distinguiendo a cada uno de sus amigos, individualizándolos. Kelvin y Molly que estaban en inicio de una relación y tímidamente se tomaban de la mano, Alan y Ann que finalmente sus padres aceptaron el amor que sentía el uno al otro, admitiendo lo injusto que sería mantenerlos separados, observó con alegría como Michiru estaba muy cerca de Haruka mandándole una que otra indirecta, un lenguaje que ambas conocían y que era solo de ellas, en la entrada una guapa mujer llegaba a la fiesta sin dejar de hablar por el celular, pero con la música se le hizo más complicado continuar con la charla._

- Setsuna, por favor déjame escuchar la canción - la representante de los Three Lights hizo caso a la petición del productor y compositor Takuya Moroboshi, sonó bastante interesado en la hermosa entonación de la cantante.

- Ah, sí - movió su celular en dirección donde se encontraba Mina, también ella disfrutaba de la canción que interpretaba.

_**itsumo jibun ni iu yo**_

_**"kimi wa daijoubu dakara" to**_

_**kare ga dou de arou to**_

_**watashi no PEESU wo mamotte**_

_**mirai wo hiraku kagi wa**_

_**ima wo tanoshiku ikiru koto**_

_**itsuka honto ni naru yo**_

_**IMEEJI-shita subete**_

_**Yo siempre me digo a mi mismo "Tu estarás bien".**_

_**No importa lo que haga, me mantendré en paz.**_

_**La llave que abre el futuro es alegremente aquí ahora**_

_**¡Algún día todo lo que imaginé se hará realidad!**_

_También se dirigió a Amy y Taiki haciéndoles llegar esos recuerdos, como se conocieron y como poco a poco terminaron enamorándose, al igual que con Lita y Andrew, tantos años de amistad, que sólo bastó en ser sinceros el uno con el otro, del mismo modo lo hizo con Rei y Nicholas, era increíble cuando la persona indicada estaba más cerca de lo que se pensaba. _

_**itsumo jibun ni iu yo**_

_**"kimi wa daijoubu dakara" to**_

_**aisareru kagayaki wo**_

_**ikutsu mo motte-iru kara ne**_

_**mirai wo hiraku kagi wa**_

_**Positive-na AIDEA dake yo**_

_**honto wa kantan-na no**_

_**shiawase ni naru koto**_

_** Yo siempre me digo a mi mismo "Tu estarás bien".**_

_** Tengo tanto más del fulgor de ser querido.**_

_** La llave que abre el futuro son solo los pensamientos positivos.**_

_** La simple verdad me hace feliz.**_

_Se acercó a su amado ojiverde, que le sonreía de tal manera que lograba acelerar el corazón de Mina, después posó su mirada en su amiga de dos coletas deseándole que igualmente alcanzara esa dicha, después de tantas lágrimas de dolor, ella realmente lo merecía. Por otro lado, Serena estaba feliz por la canción que había interpretado su amiga, observaba su dicha al estar al lado del peli plateado, por un momento la melancolía se hacía presente y apretaba aquel medallón como si este calmara un poco la opresión en su pecho, no imaginaba que la persona que se lo había regalado estaba afuera de su casa a punto de abordar un taxi._

- Quiero agradecer enormemente su hospitalidad - se dirigió al matrimonio Tsukino, los cuales estaban en la puerta despidiendo al joven.

- No hay nada que agradecer, lamentaremos mucho tu partida - las palabras que le dirigió el jefe de la familia le causó una sonrisa que no aparentaba dicha alguna - Saluda a Mamoru de mi parte - el pelinegro asintió, para después observar la mirada cabizbaja de Ikuko.

- Cuídate mucho Darien, esperamos verte pronto - realmente estaba triste de que se fuera, casi lo consideraba un hijo y más que nada que partiría sin decirle sus sentimientos a Serena, el pelinegro se acercó a ella para abrazarla con sumo afecto y también en forma de agradecimiento por ser su madre en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

- Gracias, hasta pronto y cuiden de Artemis por favor - tomó la maleta que le faltaba y subió al vehículo, mirando desde ventana por última vez el hogar donde por un corto periodo fue inmensamente feliz.

_En el Crown la fiesta seguía siendo un éxito, la rubia no paraba de sonreír al convivir con sus amigos, disfrutaba de los bocadillos, para Seiya fue el momento ideal para hablar con ella, se acercó pidiéndole hablar a solas, a lo cual ella aceptó gustosa, esa escena fue vista por una pelinegra que no evitó sentirse preocupada, los siguió sigilosamente hacia una oficina que solía ocupar el padre de Andrew, pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar atentamente lo que hablaban. _

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por el paseo de hoy, fue muy divertido - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, pero en el caso del joven cantante la tensión aumentaba horriblemente.

- No hay nada que agradecer bombón, para mí fue un placer, además con ver tu sonrisa hace que todo valga la pena - la joven no entendió del todo la indirecta, el pelinegro se acercaba más a ella, aunque Serena sin intención alguna mantenía cierta distancia eso alertó el joven - Hay algo que desde hace tiempo quiero decirte -

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? - la rubia acercó nuevamente sus manos al medallón que se mantenía en su pecho.

- Yo…bueno, lo que en verdad quiero decirte, es que me gustas, me gustas mucho y que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea - las palabras de Seiya le parecieron tan hermosas, tan perfectas, sin embargo la confusión se hacía presente.

- Seiya, yo, yo no sé…- realmente no sabía que decir, él en todo ese tiempo estuvo con ella, la escuchaba, reían juntos, pero inexplicablemente la imagen de Darien cruzó por su mente fugazmente, cerró sus ojos en un intento de detener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

- No digas nada por ahora, tan sólo quería que lo supieras - en un delicado gesto tomó el mentón de la joven para admirar sus ojos con deleite y ternura - Yo estaré esperando tu respuesta - le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, se acercó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con la doncella del templo, ambos cruzaron sus miradas con cierto desazón, él se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.

- Serena, necesito hablar contigo - dijo Rei logrando tener la atención de la rubia, ella se introdujo a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó comprensiva, pero a la vez intrigada por la actitud tan directa de la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - con esa pregunta entendió que ella había escuchado la conversación anterior, pero en vez de sentirse molesta, se sentía incómoda - Si no tomas la decisión correcta será demasiado tarde para ambos -

- ¿Ambos?, ¿te refieres a Seiya? - Serena no sabía a qué persona se refería la pelinegra, la cual optó por negar levemente y desviar un poco el tema antes de llegar al punto principal.

- Serena, sé que cuando recuperes la memoria lo sabrás, pero por el momento deseo ser yo quien te lo diga - hubo algunos segundos de silencio para que ella tomara el suficiente valor para continuar -Antes de que perdieras la memoria, tú y yo no nos caímos bien - esto sorprendió a la joven, intentaba decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra - Déjame terminar por favor, pasaron muchas cosas para darme cuenta que cometí varios errores, entre ellos juzgarte mal, para cuando me di cuenta de ello tú perdiste la memoria por lo cual yo decidí conocerte mejor, tú me ofreciste tu amistad sin tener duda alguna, yo ahora te considero una gran amiga, sé que ahora tal vez no pienses lo mismo y espero que algún día me perdones, sin embargo ahora te pido que seas más sincera con tus sentimientos si no Seiya saldrá lastimado -

- Pero…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, por que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que su corazón sentía.

- Nada de peros, eso no sirve, por lo que más quieras Serena, debes recordar que tú ya tienes a una persona a quien querer - la tomaba por los hombros suplicándole a la rubia, la cual no concebía esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo? - de inmediato recordó aquel día en el hospital cuando un apuesto pelinegro le dijo tales palabras que en ese tiempo le parecieron absurdas.

_**- El caso es, que tú estás enamorada de mí –**_

_La joven se debatía en una lucha interna que parecía no dar tregua, mientras que en la fiesta Molly se dirigió con Andrew el cual se tomó un instante para hablar con la joven._

- ¿Nadie le avisó a Darien de la fiesta? - preguntó la prima del susodicho mirando hacia varios lugares sin encontrar al joven en cuestión.

- No, pensé que se lo habías dicho - contestó inocentemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga - ¿Qué tal si le hablamos a su casa? - sugirió inmediatamente algo que convenció satisfactoriamente a Molly, se dirigieron al teléfono del local, marcando el número de la residencia Tsukino.

- Hola, buenas noches señora Ikuko, ¿se encuentra Darien? - habló animadamente el rubio al escuchar a la madre de Serena, sin embargo segundos después su rostro lució bastante desencajado -¿Cómo?, ¿a qué hora? -

- ¿Qué pasa Andrew?. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, paso algo con Darien? - preguntaba Molly bastante apresurada y angustiada.

- Bien, gracias, hasta luego - abatido colgó el teléfono lentamente.

- Dime, Andrew, ¿Qué está sucediendo? - exigió la joven con preocupación, percatándose de la mirada apagada del rubio, al mismo tiempo en la oficina Serena sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón deseaba comunicarse con ella de alguna manera, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

- Serena, ¿Qué sientes por Darien? - la rubia al escuchar ese nombre, lo meditó por un instante.

- ¿Darien?, sé muy poco de él, sé que es engreído, frio, egoísta, inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo se ama a él mismo - sin entender como, las lágrimas fueron surcando su rostro -también sé que es muy inteligente, es muy brillante, muy buen deportista, a veces es muy amable, caballeroso y hay algo muy especial en su mirada - Rei la soltó observando cómo agachaba su mirada.

- Lo quieres más que a nadie, ¿no es cierto? - Serena rápidamente levanto su mirada, su cuerpo temblaba, negaba aceleradamente con su cabeza.

- ¡NO!, eso no, imposible - su voz se escuchaba entrecortada debido al sollozo que quería callar, se alejaba poco a poco de la pelinegra, abrió la puerta para salir de allí, pero en esos instante su medallón había caído dejando escuchar una melodía, se paralizó por un momento, segundos después se agachó para recogerlo pero en el acto un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió.

- ¡Serena!, ¿estás bien? - se acercó a la rubia sumamente preocupada, mientras que la ojiazul estaba con sus dos manos sosteniendo su cabeza, en su mente parecía ver varias imágenes pasar por su cabeza.

- Yo te perdono, Rei - fue lo primero en decir después de que el dolor desapareció y la miró fijamente, la pelinegra había comprendido el significado de sus palabras y no evitó darle un fuerte abrazo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Cómo?. ¡¿Darien se va ir hoy de Japón? - ambas alcanzaron escuchar los gritos histéricos de Molly que provenía cerca de allí, la rubia sintió que la tierra se le abría bajo sus pies, de no haber sido por los brazos de Rei estaría en un total abismo.

- ¡Ve por él! - dijo la pelinegra después de romper el abrazo.

- No creo que sea lo correcto - mencionó con tristeza algo que su amiga no permitiría que continuara.

- Correcto o no, eso que importa, anda Serena no seas tonta y ve por él - era lo que necesitaba realmente, ella tomó su medallón renovando así fuerzas, y de inmediato se dirigió a Andrew.

- ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo? - le preguntó a su amigo el cual se quedo estático al verla frente a él.

- Serena - Molly estaba sorprendida por ver a la rubia cuestionarlo con determinación.

- Sale en el vuelo 701, que sale a las 9 pm - mencionó rápidamente, Serena comprendió a la perfección para dirigir su mirada a un reloj de pared que estaba a unos pasos, eran las 8:20 pm, el tiempo estaba contado.

- Debo irme - se alejó de ellos, tratando de entender lo que realmente pretendía, siguiéndola hasta donde estaban los demás.

- ¿A dónde va cabeza de bombón? – preguntó Haruka al ver salir a la joven fotógrafa.

- Ella, lo recuerda - contestó simplemente Rei con una sonrisa, provocando que esta noticia alegrara algunos, sorprendiera a otros, pero para Seiya esperaba que la resignación llegara pronto.

_Serena se apresuró en encontrar algún taxi a su paso, gritando a todo pulmón para que se parara, al otro lado de la ciudad donde las llamadas para abordar y la llegada de los vuelos eran constantes, un joven pelinegro observaba el reloj de pulsera para revisar cuantos minutos le restaban para estar allí, sin embargo en el acto recordó que ese objeto se lo había regalado alguien muy importante, haciendo resonar en su cabeza aquellas palabras que causaron duda en su decisión. _

_**- ¿Acaso no valdría la pena cambiar esa frialdad y el miedo a la vida por ella?, y yo esperaría, un si, si lo vale -**_

_**-**_ _**Siempre hay tiempo para luchar por lo que en verdad se ama -**_

_**Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma**_

_**Kidzukeba deto wa mou shuuban**_

_**Hanareta kunai kaerita kunai**_

_**Toki o tomete zutto isshouni itai**_

_**El tiempo que paso contigo es sorprendente**_

_**Al final me di cuenta, que nuestra cita ya había terminado**_

_**No quiero irme, no quiero regresar**_

_**Detén el tiempo, así podremos estar juntos para siempre**_

- ¿Podría apresurarse por favor? - suplicó la joven acercándose al chofer.

- Hago lo que puedo señorita - respondió el taxista, eso no logró calmar a la joven, se dejó caer en su asientos mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

_Recordó su primer día de clases, ella y sus amigas asistirían al discurso de bienvenida, cuando encontraron un lugar adecuado para sentarse, Lita comenzó a platicar animadamente con Andrew, Mina había sacado una revista en donde salían los Three Lights en la portada, admirando a cierto joven de ojos esmeralda, mientras que Amy disimuladamente veía la misma publicación, pensando que nadie se daba cuenta de ello, aunque le parecía extraño que su amiga no diera el discurso, tenía entendido que lo daría el alumno con el mayor puntaje, lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era un chico nerd de gafas grandes y poco agraciado para dar tal discurso, se rió levemente ante su ocurrencia._

_**Terekakushi na serifu mo**_

_**Mitsumeau shunkan mo**_

_**Anata to iru jikan mo**_

_**Tarinai kedo**_

_**Saishu densha miokuru made**_

_**Nigiri shimete kureta te**_

_**Sarigenai yasashi sa ga ureshii yo**_

_**Las palabras que esconden nuestra debilidad**_

_**los momentos cuando nos miramos fijamente**_

_**el tiempo que estoy contigo, desearía que durara más**_

_**Tu mano se aferra a la mia hasta que**_

_**Me ves partir en el último tren**_

_**Tu ternura me hace muy feliz**_

- El representante novato, Darien Chiba - anunciaba el director logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en el estrado, incluyéndose ella.

_**Otogi banashi nara**_

_**Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni…**_

_**Si es un cuento de hadas**_

_**Quisiera ser capaz de ir a un futuro contigo**_

_Cuando se paró frente a todos, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, era una hermosa visión, sus orbes celestes no dejaban de observar cada detalle, su mirada color zafiro, seria y elegante, su cabello negro que hacia resaltar su tez blanca, sus tentadores labios, pensó que su rostro estaba esculpido por los mismos ángeles, alto y con un cuerpo realmente cuidado, sintió que su mundo se paralizaba, sólo estaban él y ella, admiró con que soltura y formalidad daba el discurso, a partir de allí supo que fue amor a primera vista. _

_**Every time, everyday, everything…**_

_**Kotoba ni shinakute mo**_

_**Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho**_

_**Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara**_

_**Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo…**_

_**Siempre, cada día, todo**_

_**Incluso sin palabras**_

_**Eres mi lugar especial**_

_**Si solo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo**_

_**Dios, por favor para el tiempo**_

_Varios jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta, estaban en la espera de lo que podría pasar, principalmente las amigas de la rubia que estaban entrando en la incertidumbre por saber si Serena estaría bien._

-¿Creen que lo logre? - preguntó la pequeña Hotaru que estaba con el grupo, todos querían conocer la respuesta.

- Sé que lo logrará - dijo con seguridad el hermano menor de Serena, el cual sorprendió a más de uno.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Lita esta vez realmente interesada por conocer y más cuando dudaba mucho de la voluntad del número uno de Japón.

_Sammy recordó aquella vez que su hermana había llegado con bastante temperatura, estuvo presente cuando el pelinegro subió en sus brazos a Serena a su habitación y eran seguidos por su madre, instantes después salió pidiéndole que llevara más agua fría a la habitación de la rubia, llevó con cuidado el recipiente con agua fijándose que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se sorprendió al ver como Darien se acercaba al rostro de su hermana y la besaba delicadamente en los labios, había ternura en su mirada, no comprendía como el pelinegro se podía fijar en su tonta hermana, notó que se acercaba a él percatándose que lo había descubierto, antes de irse le hizo un ademán para que guardara el secreto, segundos después la rubia se despertaba de su sueño bastante alarmada._

- Sólo lo sé - contestó al grupo, pero eso no le daba garantía a los jóvenes, la única persona que tomó muy en cuenta sus palabras fue la pequeña de ojos violeta.

_**Jikan yo tomare kono mama**_

_**Boku no tatta hitotsu no waga mama**_

_**Dake do sore wa kanawanai**_

_**Kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo**_

_**Ichi nichi tatta nijuu yon jikan**_

_**Tarinai yo ato hyakku jikan**_

_**Sore dake are motto motto**_

_**Mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko**_

_**Para el tiempo, tan solo así**_

_**no se hará realidad**_

_**En mi egoísmo**_

_**Quiero decirte sobre mi impaciencia**_

_**Hay solo veinticuatro horas al día**_

_**No es suficiente, después de cien horas**_

_**Debería ser muchas más**_

_**Buscaré que no tenga fin**_

_Seiya estaba alejado, viendo a través de un gran ventanal, las estrellas estaban ocultas por grandes nubarrones, anunciando el diluvio que pronto daría su aparición en la ciudad, percibió la presencia de Rei a través del reflejo._

- Fue mala idea dejarme llevar por esta fantasía - dijo el pelinegro haciendo notar su melancolía, algo que la doncella comprendía.

- Descuida, sé que algún día encontrarás a esa persona- posó su mano en el hombro del cantante, sabía a que se refería, por ahora el dolor estaría allí.

"Ella más que nadie se lo merece" ─ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro deseando que su bombón por fin alcanzara su felicidad.

_**Kondo wa itsu aeru no?**_

_**Nandomo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou**_

_**Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu**_

_**Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto**_

_**Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?**_

_**¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?**_

_**No importa cuantas veces lo diga, seguire pensando en ello**_

_**Una mitad de mi esta ansiosa y la otra esta esperando**_

_**Este sentimiento no cambiara, tal vez, seguramente**_

_**¿Qué piensas de mi?**_

_Después de bajar el taxi, entró al aeropuerto, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, a cada paso esperaba encontrarlo, ver su rostro, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, encontraba más gente, incluso se tropezaba con ella, sin embargo él no estaba, hasta que con temor observo el reloj, su mundo se derrumbó cuando vio que eran las 9:05 pm. _

_** Every time, Everyday, Everything…**_

_**Koishii nukumori to**_

_**Kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe o**_

_**Kore kara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara**_

_**Ugoki hajime ta toki o kamisama tomete yo…**_

_**Siempre, cada día, todo...**_

_**Extraño la calidez**_

_**La voz del corazón no se convierte en palabras**_

_**porque de ahora en adelante te lo demostraré**_

_**Dios, por favor para el tiempo**_

_Salió del aeropuerto con pasos lentos, llegó muy tarde, eso ya lo sabía, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender desde el cielo, pero eso no era lo importante, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer amargamente, su corazón estaba totalmente oprimido, abrió su medallón, escuchaba la melodía intentando hallar un consuelo._

- Yo sé que en un principio no quería que se fuera - miró como la luna giraba dentro del medallón y emanaba una leve luz - Pero sé que será un gran médico, el mundo necesita personas como Darien, sin embargo me pregunto por qué hizo todo eso - El sollozo se hizo presente cuando recordaba los cuidados que le otorgaba cuando perdió la memoria y el empeño en que ella lo recordara - ¿Por qué? - cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para llorar libremente "A pesar de que no lo recordaba…yo"

_**Waga mama de ii no**_

_**Kaeshitakunai to itte yo**_

_**Anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara**_

_**Mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo**_

_**Esta bien aunque sea egoísmo**_

_**Lo diré, no lo regresaré**_

_**Si eres al único que deseo**_

_**Sujetaré una flor en mi corazón sin dudarlo**_

- Serena - esa voz erizó su piel, logrando cesar su llanto, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera su imaginación, tomó el suficiente valor para mirar hacia atrás, no era un error, él estaba allí dejándose empapar por la lluvia y viendo ese rostro inexpresivo - ¿No estabas con Seiya?, finalmente se te declaró, ¿no es así? - preguntó ocultando cualquier emoción algo que frustró a la rubia.

- Auhmm, si, después de todo hay personas que se fijan en mí - dijo mientras una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en sus labios.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste? - preguntó nuevamente, eso confundió mas a Serena, ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? - ahora estaba molesta y sus lágrimas reflejaban ese sentimiento.

- ¿Lo amas? - ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, le lastimaba el tono de esa pregunta.

- ¿Y porque no debería de amarlo?, Seiya siempre ha estado a mi lado, se preocupa por mí, no me insulta - su cuerpo temblaba, seguiría hablando a pesar del doloroso nudo que tenía en su garganta -Yo estoy cansada de este amor no correspondido -

_**Every time, Everyday, Everything…**_

_**Kotoba ni shinakutemo**_

_**Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho**_

_**Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara**_

_**Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo…**_

_**Siempre, cada día, todo...**_

_**Aunque no se convierta en palabras**_

_**Tu eres mi lugar especial**_

_**Si solo se me pudiera cumplir un deseo**_

_**Dios, por favor para el tiempo**_

- Tú me amas - se acercó más a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, mientras que ella no cabía de la impresión - ¡Tú no puedes amar a nadie más! - era el momento de luchar y esta vez se encargaría de no dejarla escapar.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de ello? - hundió su rostro en el pecho de Darien, se embriagaba en su aroma, pero el miedo de ser lastimada y rechazada persistía.

_**Every time, Everyday, Everything…**_

_**Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo**_

_**Siempre, cada día, todo...**_

_**Aún si estamos lejos, Haré que estemos juntos otra vez**_

- ¡Eso es cierto! - confesó finalmente desarmada - ¡Es exactamente como tú dices! - despegó su rostro sin dejar de llorar, la lluvia no se detenía al igual que la consternación de la joven - ¡Yo a pesar de que no te recordaba, mi corazón te seguía perteneciendo! -

_**Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito**_

_**Everytime everyday everything**_

_**Eres mi persona especial**_

_**Siempre, cada día, todo**_

- ¡Inevitablemente me volví a enamorar de ti! - finalmente se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, aunque difícilmente lograba enfocarlo muy bien debido a sus lágrimas y a la lluvia -Pero, ¿qué opción tengo?, tú no me amas, además, tienes un sueño que cumplir -

_**Shinjiru yo toki ga tomara naku te mo**_

_**Unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne**_

_**Creelo, aún si el tiempo no puede detenerse**_

_**Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?**_

-Por favor, no me digas que amas a otra persona – Darien la interrumpió tomándola de los hombros para observarla detenidamente, sin esperar más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, para besarla con ternura, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo correspondió aquel beso que se fue intensificando un poco más, ella enterraba sus dedos en el húmedo cabello del pelinegro, mientras que él la sostenía suavemente por su espalda, la falta de aire hizo que cesaran con él acto, Darien nuevamente abrazó a la joven con sumo afecto.

- Es la segunda vez - dijo totalmente dichosa recibiendo el agradable calor de su amado.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le susurró sin soltarla y manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa.

- Que me besas - sus lágrimas ahora demostraban felicidad.

- Es la cuarta - confesó divertido, sin poder dejar de admirar el rostro de sorpresa de la rubia, al mismo tiempo él retiraba un mechón rubio de su rostro, rozando suavemente la mejilla aterciopelada de ella.

"¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso sus besos valen lo doble?" ─ pensó inocentemente sin hallar alguna explicación lógica a lo que decía Darien.

- Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por contarlos - la separó un poco de él para verla con dulzura y darle un suave beso en los labios - Vamos a casa - dijo tomándola de la mano y buscando la manera de regresar a su hogar.

_**Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne**_

_**Si es el destino, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Cierto?**_

_Media hora después los señores Tsukino estaban en la sala esperando que su hija apareciera, después de que Sammy llegó a la casa, avisó que su hermana había recuperado la memoria y a mitad de la fiesta fue en búsqueda de Darien, la preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto, hasta que escucharon como la puerta se abría y la joven llegaba acompañada del pelinegro._

- Están totalmente empapados, iré por unas toallas - Ikuko estaba feliz por ver a ambos juntos, pero debía procurar la salud de los dos jóvenes.

- Señor Tsukino, necesito hablar con usted - dijo con determinación sin dejar de soltar a Serena, ambos se acercaron al sillón más largo para quedar enfrente del padre de la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin dejar de lado el asombro de verlos tomados de la mano, segundos después Ikuko llegaba atenta a lo que estaban a punto de hablar.

- Por favor deme su permiso para iniciar una relación con su hija - todos los miembros de la familia Tsukino estaban sorprendidos, incluso Sammy que había llegado al escuchar a su madre tomar las toallas -Y si es posible, en un futuro casarme con ella - Serena no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, dudaba si él realmente quería eso.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - se apresuró en preguntar la madre de la rubia con euforia.

- En serio, me di cuenta que mi lugar está a lado de Serena - su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a la joven la cual no evitó sonrojarse intensamente - Yo no puedo imaginar un futuro, si ella no está a mi lado –

- Darien, ella no sabe hacer muchas cosas - dijo tratando de advertir al pelinegro el hecho de tener una relación con su hija sin saber como ella era realmente.

- Lo sé - contestó Darien con firmeza.

- Suele ser muy torpe y distraída - continuó Kenji, mientras que la rubia se sentía apenada

- Lo sé - volvió a decir el joven sin titubear.

- Además, no tiene buenas notas -

- Lo sé -

- No sabe cocinar -

- Lo sé -

- A veces llega a conclusiones apresuradas -

- Lo sé -

- Sin embargo, es una joven llena de energía, persistente, comprensiva, cariñosa, adorable, se preocupa por los demás y cuando tiene una cámara en sus manos logra capturar las más bellas imágenes - argumentó finalmente orgulloso de su hija, demostrando el amor que le tenía.

- Lo sé - sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- En ese caso, cuida bien de mi hija - aceptó Kenji sin evitar sonreír, mientras que su esposa se acercaba a su hija para felicitarla, segundos después sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el pelinegro cayó encima de Serena, para fortuna de ambos se derrumbaron en el sillón más amplio.

- Darien, ¿estás bien? - preguntó un poco aturdida al pensar lo apresurado que iban las cosas, pero su rostro mostró preocupación al tocar su cuello y sentir su respiración agitada - ¡Tiene fiebre! - dijo totalmente alarmada.

_El lugar estaba totalmente cubierto por la nieve, él tan solo era un niño como para sufrir tal perdida, la gente iba y venía del cementerio llorando la muerte de una valiosa mujer, todos se dieron cuenta que lloraba, pero nadie se animaba a acercarse al pequeño, hasta que una niña rubia de ojos azules con una rosa en la mano, mostró tristeza tan sólo al verlo._

- Por favor, ya no llores - dijo dulcemente logrando que el pelinegro la mirara fijamente sin poder decir nada -Ten te regalo esta rosa - le extendió el hermoso regalo, logrando calmar un poco su dolor, poco a poco fue despertando de su sueño, abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, observando que la misma niña que le había regalado esa rosa años atrás estaba poniéndole una compresa fría en su frente con sumo cuidado.

- Despertaste - dijo con una sonrisa logrando reemplazar su preocupación con tranquilidad

- Serena - ella siempre estuvo allí, para regalarle una sonrisa y darle entender que todo estaría bien

- Dime, ¿estás seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta? - dijo mientras se arrodillaba cerca de la cama del joven, que había sido llevado por su padre y hermano a la habitación que él solía ocupar, encargándose de cambiarle la ropa por un pijama color verde seco, cortesía de Kenji ya que las maletas aún se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

- Tal vez sea masoquista, pero nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro - buscó el contacto con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos delicadamente con los suyos.

- A decir verdad, tengo miedo de pensar que solo esto es uno de mis alocados sueños, para luego despertar y darme cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo Darien Chiba, frio e insensible - comentó abiertamente sin advertir que el pelinegro tomaba su mano para besar su dorso provocando que todo su cuerpo se encendiera al rojo vivo.

- Te amo - dijo él dándole entender que era su mayor verdad, mirando fijamente sus bellos ojos celestes y lo hermosa que se veía con su pelo rubio totalmente suelto.

- Bien, será mejor que te deje dormir - comentó apresuradamente, las mariposas revoloteaban alocadamente su estómago al momento que intentaba pararse.

- Espera - tomó firmemente su mano - Por favor, quédate un poco más - pidió con esa voz grave a la cual Serena no se pudo negar.

- De acuerdo - retomó su lugar, solos en silencio, mientras él intentaba dormir no soltaba la mano de la joven, Serena se recargó al ver que se había dormido, estaba embelesada ante la visión de su bello durmiente. "No puedo creer que él esté enamorado de mí, aún me parece increíble, sin duda es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños" ─. Sin darse cuenta sus párpados pesaban más de lo normal y se dejó seducir bajo el encanto de Morfeo, varias horas después sintió que estaba flotando y sentía una calidez realmente agradable, abrió sus ojos para saber de qué se trataba, se dio cuenta que aún no amanecía ya que no sentía los intensos rayos, pero se sorprendió ampliamente al sentir que no estaba sola, Darien la tenía tomada de la cintura, estaba en su cama, bajo las sabanas, viendo una parte de su pecho desnudo que se dejaba entrever en la pijama que tenía un par de botones desabrochados, "¡Dios santo!, dormí con Darien, entonces no fue un sueño" ─ pensó al mismo tiempo que su cabeza parecía olla exprés apunto de explotar.

- ¿Ya se te quitó el sueño? - preguntó el pelinegro, él estaba acostumbrado a despertar muy temprano.

- Eh, sí - se estremeció tan sólo ver su mirada y distinguir una sonrisa que solamente en sus fantasías solía ver - ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó bastante intimidada por el apuesto joven que no tenia intensiones de soltarla.

- Mejor que nunca - contestó seductoramente, para la rubia era realmente difícil acostumbrarse a la actitud del pelinegro, la hacía sonrojar más que nunca.

- Por cierto, ¿aún piensas en irte a E.U.? - preguntó de inmediato al recordar que siempre había algo que arruinaba una situación tan perfecta - Después de todo, tienes un sueño por cumplir –

- La Universidad de Tokio también es muy reconocida en la carrera de medicina, además mi sueño es tener una vida junto a ti - el corazón de Serena se aceleraba, sentía que moría de la felicidad - Le encargue a tus padres llamar a E.U. y decirle a mi padre que mi vida y mi felicidad están aquí -Darien besó la frente de su amada con dulzura, ella sonrió ampliamente mientras se incorporaba de la cama - ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó ya sintiendo su ausencia al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba hacer su llegada, llenando de luz la habitación.

- Voy a mi habitación, no quiero que mis papás nos regañen por estar así - jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, provocando que el pelinegro la viera con ternura - Nos vemos después - se paró, dio un par de pasos y se volvió a detener, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, posó sus ojos a un silla donde había dejado un smoking, un antifaz y un sombrero de copa que había utilizado en el baile de mascaras, Serena al ver esto lo relacionó de inmediato con sus sueños.

_**- Siempre estoy cerca de ti – **_

_**- Princesa -**_

_**- TE AMO -**_

- Eras tú - posó sus ojos sobre el joven que se había incorporado de su cama, él había entendido a la conclusión que había llegado "Siempre fuiste tú"

- Puedo explicarlo - bajó su mirada, pero sin darse cuenta era abrazado por el cuello, sintiendo unos labios sobre los de él que lo besaban arrebatadoramente algo que el pelinegro disfrutó ampliamente

- Te amo Darien, siempre lo haré - pegaron sus frentes, sin dejar de abrazarse, disfrutando el sonido de sus respiraciones.

_Gran parte de los alumnos de la preparatoria Juban estaban sorprendidos al ver caminando por la entrada a Darien Chiba, uno de los chicos más apuestos, y aquel que solía ser frio y reservado, el numero uno a nivel nacional, tomado de la mano por Serena Tsukino una joven alegre y amigable, pero no buena en los estudios, la persona que había logrado conquistar el corazón de tan cotizado joven, sus amigos al verla estaban felices por la nueva relación, pero cierto cantante tuvo que aceptar la derrota y solamente ocuparse por su futuro._

_Setsuna Meiou había llegado de sus vacaciones, para anunciarles a los hermanos Kou, que los Three Lights regresarían a los escenarios con un nuevo material discográfico, esto les absorbería más tiempo, esto entristeció un poco a dos jovencitas en especial, sin embargo apoyarían en el proceso a Taiki y Yaten respectivamente, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando a Mina se le solicitó ir a la oficina de Takuya Moroboshi que estaba realmente interesado en lanzarla a la fama y producirle un disco debut. _

_Los meses siguieron transcurriendo entre clases y exámenes, Lita ayudaba al rubio en el Crown para pasar más tiempo con él, soñando en un futuro poder establecer varios restaurantes, Rei y Nicholas seguían al cuidado del templo disfrutando cada momento que estaban juntos, Amy y Taiki continuaban en intentar superar a Darien en los primeros 50, aunque nunca lograban alcanzar dicha meta siempre eran constante y si bien para sus amigos era extraño a ambos les agradaba tal pasatiempo, Yaten y Mina después de ir Inglaterra lograron fortalecer más su relación dándose cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, Molly había decidió no regresar a Alemania para permanecer junto a su primo y sobre todo de Kelvin, el cual ya sabía la historia que vivió con Masato y él lucharía para que volviera ser dichosa, Hotaru y Sammy habían logrado entrar en la misma secundaria, juntos enfrentarían el transcurso de la adolescencia. _

_Pero, lo que más disfrutaba y embargaba de felicidad el corazón de Serena, sin importar el pasar de los días, era ver a su amado Darien esperándola a la salida diariamente con una sonrisa y su mirada profunda color zafiro que le transmitía dulzura, pues la mirada de hielo finalmente se había desvanecido, ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara y caminar así juntos hacia el mañana. _

**FIN**

**Hola, por fin de nuevo por acá, ahora con el capítulo final, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, espero realmente que haya valido la pena tanta espera que le hice pasar, pido mil disculpas, pero sabré recompensarlos los próximos días ;D.**

**Las canciones que se usaron fueron**

**Positive.- Miho Morikawa, pertenece a un ending de ranma ½**

**Jikan yo tomare.- Azu feat Seamo, mucha gente que vio Itazura na kiss la reconocerá **

**Agradezco enormemente a aquellas personas que me siguieron desde el primer día, (suspiro), aun recuerdo cuando estaba aburrida en mi casa debido a la contingencia por el brote de la influenza en Mayo del 2009, solamente yo y mi antigua computadora compaq, que por cierto ya murió u_u, también estaba a la mitad de la carrera y nuevos sentimiento despertaban con respecto a un amigo, pasaron tantas cosas durante mis publicaciones, que me resulta difícil dejar esta historia, pero todo tiene un fin, pero miren ahora estamos en el 2012, sigo sin novio, ¿pero qué más da?, jajaja, estoy a punto de iniciar mis prácticas profesionales, menos mal termine antes, espero muy pronto ser una ingeniera jajaja ¬¬.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y demostrar tanto cariño, además de buenos deseos, también a mi amiga Naty que me ayudo bastante como editora, confidente y amiga, le mando un abrazo desde el invernal hemisferio norte, al igual mando un gran saludo a los amigos chilenos, hay muy buenos escritores por allá :D**

**Gracias, gracias a todas ustedes: mas contenta q en noche buena, grazzia, IrOn, lolis tristan, joana, nahima-chan, Amy, renessmefrancois, sashanigh, claudiasailor, DANI95, Lis y a ti que te diste tiempo para leer esta loca pero romántica historia y sobre todo **

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Besos**

**Chaito**

**¡ATENCION! **

**EPILOGO**

**PROXIMAMENTE**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sweet emotion**

**Epilogo**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es basada a la serie

Itazura na kiss creada por Kaoru Tada (q.e.p.d.)

_Ese día era muy especial para una joven rubia de larga cabellera, a través del espejo, miraba su hermoso y blanco vestido stramples, amplio por debajo de la cintura, su cabello totalmente recogido haciendo relucir su suave y delicado cuello, su rostro levemente maquillado mostraba una expresión de felicidad, emoción y ansiedad, faltaban unas cuantas horas para tan importante evento, sus amigas subían y bajaban apresuradas, algunas se arreglaban y otras trataban de ayudarla, dio un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que juntaba sus manos, notando en su dedo anular un brillante y valioso anillo que la comprometía con el hombre de su vida, una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver en el reflejo a un joven pelinegro de coleta larga en la puerta de su habitación._

- ¡Seiya! - dijo su nombre totalmente eufórica, se miraron unos instantes y se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo - Pensé que no vendrías -

- ¿Cómo podía faltar a un día tan importante para ti bombón? - rompieron el abrazo y admiró la belleza que irradiaba la ojiazul.

- Bueno es que estás en tu año sabático, que pensé no regresarías a Japón dentro de cuatro meses - decía pensativa mientras se acercaba a su cama para sentarse y el pelinegro imitaba su acción mientras reía levemente.

- Es cierto, pero no pensaba perderme tu boda, después de todo somos amigos - dijo sinceramente, algo que alegró inmensamente a la rubia.

- Además si no hubieras venido, no te lo hubiera perdonado nunca - amenazó fingiendo enojo, aunque segundos después ambos reían divertidos - Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó sumamente interesada, en un acto de confidencialidad Seiya le relató su odisea, logrando arrancar la más sonora carcajada de la joven - Perdón, es que ahora entiendo porque cada vez que le preguntábamos a Yaten por ti, siempre soltaba la risa y al final no nos decía nada - dijo calmándose y retirando una pequeña lagrima que se le escapaba.

- Si, fue un error, pero fue un error muy acertado - esta declaración alimento la intriga de la rubia -Conocí al amor de mi vida en una maravillosa mujer - el pelinegro mostraba el rostro y la mirada de un hombre completamente enamorado.

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo paso? - preguntó bastante emocionada alentando a su amigo a que le contara, el joven gustosamente accedió relatándole brevemente su primer encuentro, como se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y como ella le correspondía, disfrutando sus días en la hermosa Grecia, sacó una foto de ella, donde ambos salían radiantes y tras de ellos salía el mar celeste - ¡Es muy hermosa!, ¿no es modelo? - dijo al observar a la hermosa joven que había logrado conquistar el corazón del cantante.

- No, de hecho yo pensé lo mismo cuando la conocí - rió levemente al saber que ambos tuvieron la misma primera impresión de su actual novia.

- ¿Vino contigo? - preguntó con ilusión juntando sus dos manos, esperando conocerla finalmente.

- No, ella tenía un asunto pendiente - recordó que a esas alturas la pelirroja había tomado un viaje a Escocia para darle su ultimo adiós a un viejo amor y así cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo en su vida.

- Auhmm, yo quería conocerla hoy - dijo en un lamento, Seiya también deseaba que la conocieran pero ambos tenían que arreglar sus asuntos respectivamente.

- Me hubiera encantado que la conocieras hoy, pero no te preocupes ya que en cuatro meses nos casaremos - esto sorprendió sumamente a Serena, la boda de ambos se realizaría al cumplirse un año de conocerse - ¿Me harías el honor de asistir? –

- ¡Por supuesto!, estaré encantada - lo abrazó nuevamente, gracias al pelinegro ese día se volvía aun más especial.

- Ah por cierto, me mandaron traerte esto - dijo después de concluir el abrazo y acercarse a la puerta para tomar algo que estaba recargado junto a la pared - Diamante me pidió que te lo diera - le extendió un enorme objeto cuadrangular envuelto de papel blanco.

- ¿Diamante? - preguntó intrigada, Seiya explicó brevemente su encuentro con el peliplateado, en ese momento reconoció que su amigo llegaba con más de una sorpresa -Él tampoco pudo venir, tenía que resolver unos negocios muy importantes, pero se aseguró de enviarte un regalo de bodas -

- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó bastante animada, observando como Seiya encogía sus hombros desconociendo el contenido, fue desenvolviéndolo encontrándose un hermoso cuadro donde se veía a una princesa de cabellos largos de color dorado e intrigantes ojos celestes que observaba a su amado que era iluminado por la bella luna, haciendo brillar su cabello azabache, sus seductores zafiros invadían la figura de la princesa mientras le daba una muestra de su amor, una caja musical en forma de una estrella dorada, todo fue plasmado con una increíble combinación de colores, el nombre del autor de la obra estaba firmada en la parte inferior izquierda "Diamante Blackmoon" - ¡Qué hermoso es!, por favor dile de mi parte que muchas gracias - el pelinegro asintió también maravillado por la obra de arte que habría logrado el reconocido empresario.

- ¡Serena, ya es hora de irnos a la iglesia! - apareció Ikuko en la puerta, haciendo crecer el nerviosismo en la joven novia que de inmediato se paró, seguida por Seiya.

- Ya es hora - dijo con ensoñación, sus ojos celestes brillaban con sumo esplendor - ¿Cómo me veo? - le preguntó a su amigo, el cual la vio con una mirada aprobatoria.

- Te ves esplendida, Darien es un hombre muy afortunado bombón - dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su querida amiga y comprobar una vez más que su corazón le pertenecía a su amada Kakyuu.

_Los invitado iban llegando poco a poco a la iglesia entre ellos se encontraba el hermano de la novia, un apuesto jovencito de cabello castaño, con una gran inteligencia y con el espíritu emprendedor para lograr sus objetivos, aunque de vez en cuando peleaba con su hermana como lo hacía en años anteriores, a pesar de todo la quería mucho y deseaba que fuera feliz, el menor de los Tsukino asistía a la preparatoria Juban lográndose colocar en el salón B, a su lado iba una hermosa joven de ojos violeta y larga cabellera negra, también asistía al mismo salón, sin embargo, llegaba ausentarse por algunos días debido a su apretada agenda como modelo juvenil: comerciales, pasarelas, sesiones de fotos, además de ayudarle a su padre en el negocio la tenían totalmente ocupada. _

- Luces bien con ese vestido - a pesar de años de convivencia, sus palabras sonaban con nerviosismo, además de que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

- Gracias, me lo regaló Setsuna, también diseña - contestó con una sonrisa, ya no era esa niña que alguna vez salvó a Luna del peligro, si no que ahora era una bella señorita, que era la sensación en el mundo de la moda.

- La quieres mucho, ¿cierto? – preguntó recordando la relación que hace tiempo llevaba el Sr. Tomoe con la ex manager de los Three Lights y actualmente era la persona que apoyaba y manejaba la carrera de la pelinegra.

- Sí, estos últimos años se ha convertido en una madre para mí y además papá es feliz con ella - respondió con una sonrisa, provocando en el joven Sammy un millón de sensaciones, sabía que con el pasar del tiempo aquel sentimiento que había nacido desde niño había madurado considerablemente.

- ¡Qué emoción!, mi primo finalmente se casa - se escuchó decir de una joven que estaba en uno de los asientos de más adelante, lucía un largo cabello castaño ondulado que había dejado crecer, su mirada era dulce al ver a su acompañante, pero este estaba totalmente paralizado - Kelvin, ¿te encuentras bien?, estas muy extraño – preguntó, percibiendo como el castaño se sonrojaba sin dejar de mirar el altar.

- Molly yo… - quería decirle que su mayor ilusión era algún día ser el novio esperando a su futura esposa entrando con un hermoso vestido blanco, soñando despierto que en un futuro fuera ella la mujer con la compartiría su vida, sin embargo aún se presentaba las inseguridades y la herida de ella, que a pesar de que ésta había cerrado, aún quedaba una cicatriz, no obstante eso no evitaría demostrarle lo importante que era para él - Yo a veces pienso que no te merezco - la castaña abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? - preguntó en un murmullo, había temor en su voz, sin embargo no lo soltaba del brazo.

- Para mi eres un sol, eres tan risueña, a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué estás a mi lado?, y creo que es un capricho del destino, pero cuando te veo sonreír, todo en mi vida se ilumina y eso me hace inmensamente feliz - estas palabras alcanzaron estremecer el corazón de la castaña, ella miró fijamente aquellos ojos color chocolate que aún la cautivaban, le transmitía paz y calidez, era una suerte que finalmente accediera abandonar esos anteojos y reemplazarlos por uno lentes de contacto.

- Kelvin - dijo suavemente acercándose más a él y brindarle aquella sonrisa, sabiendo que era el punto débil del castaño -Tus palabras me hacen inmensamente feliz - pero logró noquearlo con un beso en sus labios, corto, pero lo suficiente para acelerarle el ritmo cardiaco.

_En la entrada, dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente, cualquier persona que no las conociera dirían que eran como unos novios cualquiera, sin imaginar que ambas eran mujeres y que una de ellas acostumbraba vestir de manera varonil, logrando confundir fácilmente a la gente, a primera vista se podría ver a un hombre apuesto, con un porte seguro que lograba atraer las miradas femeninas, pero la única mirada que le importaba, era la de su sirena, la hermosa violinista que la acompañaba tomándola del brazo. _

- Qué alivio, llegamos a tiempo - dijo la rubia bastante aliviada después de que encontraron un buen lugar para sentarse.

- Ya llevaba tiempo arreglada - Michiru reía levemente al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse – Pero, aún así… -

- No pude resistirme - tomó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sintiendo esa suavidad que deseaba explorar nuevamente en la intimidad.

- Al menos admites que tú tuviste la culpa - susurró de una manera que hacia enloquecer a la rubia, sin embargo, Haruka recobró la cordura.

- Ambas tuvimos la culpa - le sonrió de una manera sugestiva, pero debía controlarse por no estar en el lugar indicado donde desearía hacer algo más que contemplarla.

_Los árboles de cerezos desprendían sus pétalos dando un especial toque en ese día, la joven al estar fuera de la iglesia no pudo evitar recordar su primer día en la preparatoria Juban, cuando vio por primera vez a su amado Darien, se enamoró de él a primera vista, su porte tan intelectual y seguro le robó el aliento, ahora su sueño de adolecente se haría realidad, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de convertirse en su esposa._

_Al verla entrar al lado de su padre, con su vestido blanco y su ramo de rosas rojas, logró acelerarle por completo el corazón, deseaba tenerla cerca, ansiaba besarla, estrecharla en sus brazos. Años atrás, no se imaginaba que, aquella joven rubia que le había entregado su corazón en una carta y que él sin ninguna compasión la rechazara, hoy fuera su vida entera, pues el destino se encargó de ello, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que terminaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo?, así llegó a conocerla e irremediablemente enamorarse de ella, y en unos instantes serian declarados marido y mujer. _

_Todos en la iglesia estaban sumamente emocionados con esa unión, Ikuko estaba intensamente conmovida hasta el llanto que Kenji tuvo que consolarla a cada momento, todos sus amigos los acompañaban en ese evento tan importante para los dos, se profesaban su amor en cada acto, en sus votos matrimoniales, como se entregaron el anillo de compromiso, hasta que los declararon marido y mujer, provocando un gran aplauso por parte de los invitados cuando se daban su primer beso como esposos iniciando así un lazo eterno. _

_Al atardecer, la recepción se acondicionó en un bello jardín, se agregaron pisos alfombrados con desniveles, la decoración se hizo con flores, cuadros y espejos, además de una amplia carpa que los cubría del sol primaveral, los recién casados no dejaban de bailar al compás de la suave música, Seiya había comunicado la gran noticia con sus hermanos y amigos, ansiosos por llegar a ese día, minutos después se podía ver como un apuesto caballero de ojos color amatista y cabello castaño esperaba sentado en una de las mesas a su esposa que se había retirado al tocador._

- Amy - dijo su nombre mientras se paraba para poder recorrer educadamente una silla para que ella se sentara.

_Amy y Taiki llevaban una vida de casados como cualquier pareja, algunos miraban su unión bastante apresurada, pero para la gente más cercana, familiares y amigos lo miraban con ojos distintos, por años su noviazgo fue sólido, además de que el castaño siempre apoyó a su entonces esposa en la carrera de medicina, desvelándose junto a ella repasando apuntes, libros, días antes de un examen, deseaba que ella cumpliera su sueño de convertirse en una excelente y renombrada neurocirujana. Mientras que ella siempre estaría a su lado alentando sus ambiciones como productor y compositor, admirando como se esmeraba para que todos sus planes salieran a la perfección. _

- Gracias - mencionó mientras observaba como su esposo se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - amablemente le acercó una copa de vino blanco, pero ella parecía renuente a esa idea.

- No, por ahora quiero evitar el alcohol - respondió con seriedad, haciendo pensar a Taiki que ella estaba molesta, pero instantes después notó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?, hoy no tienes que ir al hospital - la examinó con la mirada, la joven doctora suspiró ampliamente y correspondió a la mirada de su esposo.

- No puedo beber alcohol - sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de color rojo brillante, comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y apretaba sus labios suavemente, los ojos del castaño pedían a gritos que ella dijera lo que en verdad sucedía – Taiki, tengo tres meses de embarazo - Amy estaba atenta al semblante de su amado, su expresión era de sorpresa, pero esta fue reemplazada por una de alegría.

- ¿Vamos a ser papás? - vio como Amy asentía felizmente, él rápidamente la estrechó entre sus brazos - Gracias, esta es la mejor noticia, te amo - le dijo sin dejar abrazarla.

- Yo también te amo - ella disfrutaba de su calidez y se sentía afortunada por tener un hombre tan maravilloso como Taiki.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó un apuesto rubio a su hermosa esposa de ojos verdes, viendo como había detenido el baile.

- Sólo me mareé un poco Andrew - contestó tratando de no preocuparlo, pero fue inútil.

_Lita y Andrew después de vivir un tiempo juntos, decidieron formalizar su relación, ambos se habían casado unos meses después del matrimonio Kou, ella había finalizado su carrera de gastronomía llevándose varios elogios por parte de sus profesores, por otro lado el rubio estudió comercio internacional. Los dos deseaban hacer crecer el negocio con una enorme cadena de restaurantes y varias florerías por petición de la castaña que también era amante de la botánica, su sueño era tan grande que harían todo lo posible por traspasar fronteras._

- Deberíamos ir con Amy para que te revise - la tomó de la mano para conducirla con su amiga, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento - dijo Lita al ver como su amiga estaba abrazando amorosamente al mayor de los Kou - Te prometo que iremos mañana, ¿está bien? -

- ¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó cariñosamente estando aún en la pista de baile y ver como la castaña asentía con una bella sonrisa - De acuerdo, por el momento será mejor ir a sentarnos - condujo a su esposa a una mesa cercana.

- ¿Sabes?, en estos momentos se me antoja un enorme helado de frambuesa y chocolate - dijo con bastante entusiasmo a lo cual Andrew trató de no preocuparse tanto por la salud de Lita.

- Linda fiesta - dijo inexpresivamente, mientras se acercaba a una joven rubia que sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de champagne.

- Vaya excusa para venir a saludarme - Mina dijo bastante divertida sin tomarse la molestia de ver al dueño de esa voz, por el momento debían estar distanciados debido a cualquier paparazzi que lograra infiltrarse y descubrirlos - Por lo menos invítame a bailar, después de todo somos compañeros y antes hemos protagonizado una serie en televisión, para nadie sería extraño vernos bailar por lo menos una pieza –

_Mina y Yaten era una pareja poco común, en el medio del espectáculo nadie se imaginaba que ellos llevaban bastante tiempo en una relación, ni siquiera cuando ambos protagonizaron la famosa serie de televisión Sailor V, donde la rubia interpretaba el papel de una estudiante de preparatoria que era alegre y enamoradiza, pero en las noches se disfrazaba para combatir a los criminales, y el ojiverde era el co-protagonista, interpretando a un amigo de la infancia de la joven que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, pero nunca ha podido confesarle sus sentimientos ya que solían discutir por cualquier cosa, además de que la intriga y el misterio eran latentes en esa serie, logrando así que los jóvenes se figuraban como una gran revelación en el mundo actoral. A pesar de que Mina seguía con su carrera de cantante, la actuación también era un punto fuerte en ella, al igual que Yaten, aunque en la actualidad no estaban colaborando juntos en ningún proyecto. _

- Al verte así, no se me ocurría otra cosa - susurró seductoramente tratando de no ver fijamente a su diosa y beber de una copa que un mesero le ofreció minutos antes - ¿Bailamos? - preguntó después de terminarse su bebida y dejar el recipiente en una mesa.

- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa al tomar la mano de Yaten, se dirigieron a la pista de baile, para su suerte iniciaba una balada suave. Ella siempre se estremecía cada vez que él la rozaba. El peliplateado la tomó de su cintura, sus miradas se encontraron llenándolos de deseo y pasión a ambos.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo junto a Kuu Hizuri y Yousaku Eda, ahora te has convertido en la mujer más deseada del país - comentó cerca de su oído.

- ¿Celoso? - preguntó divertida y melosamente dando inicio a un juego de seducción.

- Sí, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? - ambos llevaban tiempo con ese tipo de relación, al sentir peligro de que la prensa los descubriera les daba ese ingrediente tan especial, haciendo que su amorío fuera más intenso.

- Esta noche, con gusto - sentenció finalmente logrando que Yaten sonriera con total satisfacción.

- Aunque te advierto, será una noche muy larga - dijo el ojiverde con un tono sumamente divertido sintiendo como la exquisita piel de la rubia se erizaba con sus palabras.

- Bien, porque no pienso dejarte escapar - acarició levemente el cuello del peliplateado, conociendo perfectamente que tan sensible era Yaten en esa zona.

_Horas después los novios tenían que partir, todas las jóvenes solteras se reunieron para atrapar el deseado ramo de rosas entre ella estaba Molly, Hotaru y Mina. Serena dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y a la cuenta de tres lo lanzó enérgicamente, la joven que lo atrapó ni siquiera estaba interesada en él, se quedó perpleja al sostenerlo, al mismo tiempo su novio estaba sonrojado por tal visión._

- Ahh Rei, ¡no es justo! - la rubia cantante se le acercaba con desilusión - Mejor dámelo, tú no lo quieres - estaba a punto de quitárselo de las manos pero la pelinegra le alejó el hermoso arreglo.

- ¿Quién demonios dijo que no lo quiero? - preguntó dirigiendo una mirada de reclamo a su amiga.

_Rei y Nicholas, a pesar del tiempo seguían cuidando del templo junto con el abuelo de la pelinegra, él cual deseaba fervientemente que su nieta se casara con Nicholas y así asegurar que hubiera un heredero el cual, cuidaría del reconocido templo Hikawa, pero siempre que se hablaba del tema ambos se sonrojaban y nunca profundizaban el asunto, trataban de ocuparse solamente en sus estudios, Rei Hino había estudiado leyes pero no con el fin de ser como su padre algún día, si no de ayudar a defender a la gente que necesitara de sus conocimientos en asuntos legales, mientras que Nicholas estudió administración de empresas para poder continuar con el negocio familiar, saber tomar las mejores decisiones al momento de invertir y hacer crecer más la fortuna, pero siempre poniendo como prioridad a su amada Rei, añorando algún día formar una familia con ella. _

- ¡Anda no seas mala! - Mina insistía suplicante tratando de alcanzarlo ya que Rei constantemente se lo alejaba.

- ¡No! -

- ¡Por favor! -

- ¡Dije que no! – esta escena fue demasiado divertida incluso para los recién casados.

_Cuando las estrellas estaban a punto de salir todos se acercaron a ver como la feliz novia se subía a la motocicleta, ubicándose atrás de su flamante esposo, amigos y familiares los despedían, deseándoles lo mejor en su nueva vida, el vehículo dio marcha para perderse en instantes en el horizonte. _

- Al parecer es el final feliz - dijo Rei estando al lado del menor de los Kou, sin embargo no compartía esa idea del todo.

- Más bien, es el inicio de algo extraordinario - respondió con una gran sonrisa, la pelinegra nunca había estado más de acuerdo sin dejar de admirar el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y de momento sentir el cálido abrazo de Nicholas.

_Habían hecho una pequeña parada en el lago, donde juntos subieron por primera vez a un bote y por la imprudencia de la rubia habían caído, también era un escenario donde se tomó una de las tantas fotos para participar en el concurso del "Cristal de plata", la luna estaba esplendida y su luz se reflejaba en el agua al igual que en el rostro de Serena. _

- Darien - llamó ella haciendo que sus ojos color zafiro se posaran en ella con intriga.

- Dime - dijo con una voz ronca que siempre lograba un efecto embriagador en ella.

- ¿Cuánto me amas? - preguntó con un amplio sonrojo en sus mejillas y tomándolo cariñosamente del brazo.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? - preguntó hilarante tratando de entender su inquietud horas después de que fueron declarados marido y mujer.

- Simplemente me gusta escucharlo - contestó sonriente mientras trababa de estar más cerca de él, disfrutando de su aroma y calidez dejando entrever que se pertenecían uno al otro - Por favor - ante esa mirada era imposible negársele.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? - preguntó a lo cual Serena asintió ansiosamente - Mi amor por ti, es más grande que el Universo - Darien miraba a su esposa intensamente, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para besarla dulcemente, demostrándole que a partir de ahora y por los años que vendrían su amor duraría hasta el final de los tiempos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento el Epilogo, tal vez algunas esperaban que fuera largo pero mi mente solo pudo dar esto, ojala me comprendan.**

**¿Ya leyeron Search for your love?, tengo la esperanza de que ya lo hayan hecho ya que allí viene lo que fue de Seiya y espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que empezaron conmigo desde el principio o empezaron a leer cuando ya había varios capítulos publicados y hayan estado al pendiente a cada actualización. **

**Kuu Hizuri es un personaje de Skip Beat!, tal vez en el futuro haga alguna historia de esta serie, pero aun falta que las ideas se acomoden y la inspiración colabore con esta humilde servidora, por lo cual a les que les guste Skip Beat!, estén pendientes.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mis hermanas, de no ser por ellas no hubiera conocido el fantástico mundo de Sailor Moon, yo tan solo era una pequeña y pasaban la serie en una televisora mexicana, quien sabe porque la quitaron, fue algo lamentable, sin embargo gracias al internet tenemos acceso a este anime nuevamente.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a nahima-chan, varonesa, joana y claudiasailor.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por las estadísticas que surgieron de esta historia que duro más de dos años, 30 capítulos, 1 Epilogo, 63 alertas, 94 favoritos y más de 600 comentarios, eso da como resultado Sweet Emotion y eso no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, por eso infinitamente les doy GRACIAS. **

**A pesar de que la historia esté terminada mi estimada lectora, o estimado lector, me encantaría que dejaras tu opinión, te gusto, te desagrado, o de plano di, ¡No sirves para escribir!, lo que sea, estaría más que genial. **

**Cuídense mucho, espero leerlos pronto con algún nuevo proyecto y este 14 de Febrero del 2012.**

**Desearles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito **

**Besos**


End file.
